<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mia Tempesta by YunaYamiMouto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399526">Mia Tempesta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaYamiMouto/pseuds/YunaYamiMouto'>YunaYamiMouto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!) As Family, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), BAMF Hibari Kyouya, BAMF Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Colonello needs to get his shit sorted, Domestic Arcobaleno, Domestic Fluff, Don't mess with the Arcobaleno, Don't mess with the Skylark, Drama, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Espresso or Die, F/M, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fon is Kyoya's uncle, Fon is a cinnamon roll, Fon is a good dad, Fon is a smolbean, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Good Parent Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Happy Ending, He and Mukuro are good though, He becomes Neo Primo, Idiots in Love, Italian Mafia, Kyoya gets raised by the Arcobaleno, Kyoya is a terror and it's all the Arcobaleno's fault, Lal Mirch is badass, Luce Bashing, M/M, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, No Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Overprotective Fon, Possessive Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Pre-Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Pre-Canon, Protective Arcobaleno, Protective Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), RF, Reborn has Sky Flames, Reborn is addicted to Espresso, Reborn is an asshole for a while, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Idiot, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Sawada Tsunayoshi Is Not Vongola Decimo, Slow Burn, Smut, Sort Of, Teen!Fon, Tragedy, Tsuna prefers Reborn over Iemitsu, Verde no!, Vongola bashing, Xanxus Becomes Vongola Decimo, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>196,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaYamiMouto/pseuds/YunaYamiMouto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reborn never liked being a (secondary) Sky, but he can't deny his nature forever, so one day he starts collecting his Elements. Except now there was a tiny Storm that packs quite a punch that he doesn't know what to do with. Denial leads to trouble, trouble leads to possessiveness, possessiveness leads to ... something else much more tender. Throw in Checkerface and the Arcobaleno Sky into the mix and things get quite complicated.</p><p>Or: How the Arcobaleno didn't become the Arcobaleno but stayed the world's strongest seven anyway, featuring a teen!Fon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arcobaleno &amp; Arcobaleno (Kateyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno &amp; Aria (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno &amp; Checker Face | Kawahira, Arcobaleno &amp; Colonnello (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno &amp; Fon (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno &amp; Hibari Kyouya, Arcobaleno &amp; Lal Mirch, Arcobaleno &amp; Luce (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno &amp; Mammon | Viper, Arcobaleno &amp; Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno &amp; Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno &amp; Uni | Yuni, Arcobaleno &amp; Verde, Aria &amp; Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Belphegor/Mammon | Viper, Checker Face | Kawahira &amp; Hibari Kyouya, Chrome Dokuro &amp; Hibari Kyouya &amp; Rokudou Mukuro, Colonnello/Lal Mirch, Dino &amp; Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Dino &amp; Superbi Squalo, Dino/Hibari Kyouya, Fon &amp; Hibari Kyouya, Fon/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Hibari Kyouya &amp; Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee Members, Hibari Kyouya &amp; Reborn, Hibari Kyouya &amp; Roll, Hibari Kyoya &amp; Hibird, Joushima Ken &amp; Kakimoto Chikusa &amp; Rokudou Mukuro, Reborn &amp; Sawada Iemitsu, Reborn &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn &amp; Timoteo | Vongola Nono, Reborn &amp; Vongola Tenth Generation, Reborn/Original Female Character, Sawada Iemitsu &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Iemitsu/Sawada Nana, Sawada Tsunayoshi &amp; Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians, Varia &amp; Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>829</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293858">Sunny Skies Ahead</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourliazo/pseuds/Ourliazo">Ourliazo</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Partially inspired by Ourliazo's amazing Sunny Skies Ahead, featuring a Sky Reborn with the Arcobaleno as his Guardians.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the world's greatest hitman known simply as Reborn first became Flame Active at the tender age of ten, his Flames had flickered orange before settling one a bright, strong yellow that could not be matched in purity, strength or beauty by any other Sun user he would meet for the rest of his life. Ten year old Reborn had already had blood on his hands, born on the streets of mafia territory as he was, surviving by smarts, wits and skill until a freelance hitman had recognized his potential and picked him as an apprentice.</p><p>The hitman never learned that Reborn might be something more than the purest, strongest Sun he's come across, which was just as well because he tried to kill Reborn two years later because the preteen had become quite well renowned and people that were usually his 'mentor's' clients had started turning to the new hitman, despite his young age.</p><p>At seventeen, Rebron had become one of the most feared names and faces in the mafia world, making it to that status all on his own. He'd used his 'mentor's' connections to forge an identity for himself, to enroll into high end schools, where he fell in love with mathematics and soon followed the little guilty pleasure all the way to college until he had a PhD and quite the reputation among academics as 'Dr Borin', the man who can solve the most difficult, impossible, unsolvable problems while all the while keeping his reputation as one of the best in the world among the mafioso.</p><p>His first job from Don Vongola himself came when he was twenty two, which is when he first came across a strong Rain by the name of Lal Mirch, a woman who was one of the highest ranking officers in COMSUBIN and was being scouted by CEDEF to join their elite team. Vongola Nono had wanted them to work together on a mission, something either Reborn or Lal could have completed all on their own with ease, but he was scouting them both, Reborn for a contract and Lal Mirch for CEDEF.</p><p>The joke was on him that, when Lal and Reborn accidentally touched, Reborn's secret, practically dormant Sky Flames surged forward because they had found a Rain that resonated with them and they sparked. Nono never learned of why both Lal and Reborn never answered any of his calls after that one test mission, no matter the fee he offered to pay for their continued services.</p><p>Reborn was freelance and Lal remained in COMSUBIN, but she refused to let Reborn ignore the fact that they were compatible.</p><p>Instead, she recruited her best recruit, Colonello, to help her corner the hitman so they can have a stern chat and, at the very least, attempt a negotiation as to why and how. Of course, that only ended in Reborn finding out that he, apparently, had a <em>set</em> of Rains instead of one. It wasn't unheard of for a Sky to have more than one Element that resonated perfectly both with the Sky and the answering other Element, but it <em>was</em> rare.</p><p>Figures Reborn, the most reluctant Sky in the world, would be such a case.</p><p>Avoiding the Rains led to him meeting his Mist. He didn't know Viper's age, gender or even their entire face, but they had resonated and apparently the information broker was thrilled because Reborn would be great protection against idiots who would usually try to not pay for their information and instead roughen up the Mist.</p><p>Needless to say, Reborn was not happy that he got another stalker and cursed the orange in his Flames when he much preferred his overwhelming yellow. His Sky wasn't nearly as strong or as powerful, but it was apparently more than strong enough to form bonds if he were to allow it.</p><p>Which he found out when he actually accidentally bonded with his Lightning, who was a freaky mad scientist but at least was fun to talk math with. Verde wasn't nearly as insistent as the others, but that might just be because they had already bonded. It had really been an accident. Rebron had been out on a hit, his target a group of freelance scientists that did business with everyone and no one, and Verde had been there among them, the only Flame Active in the group. He hadn't cared about the other scientists and let Reborn kill them, but he met the hitman head on to the best of his non-combatant abilities, which meant he actually tried to shock the Sun when Reborn'd gotten close enough. Reborn had drawn on his Sun Flames instinctively to counter the damage but hadn't noticed his Sky rearing its ugly orange metaphorical head as well and latching onto the sparking green Flames instead.</p><p>The bond had snapped into place and Reborn suddenly found himself with a Guardian.</p><p>Verde wasn't against it, the asshole, and instead kept pestering Reborn about letting him experiment on the bond. The bond was too fresh to be properly severed - it could either linger or leave them both incapacitated for the rest of their lives, never able to use their Flames again - so Reborn had no choice but to let it settle.</p><p>Only his other Guardians managed to corner him again and were indignant that he'd get a Guardian when they'd been courting him first. 'Courting' meaning trying to kidnap him, but whatever. The mafia was full of craziness and Reborn wasn't exactly sane since he thrived on chaos and espresso as the food for his soul.</p><p>So he ended up bringing them all to one of his safe houses so they could all talk it out and ended up getting himself a bunch of Guardians. At least they understood that, at twenty three - because yes, that shit 'courting' had lasted over a year, thank you very much, but at least in that year he'd gotten even more of a reputation for his recent crazy escapees because of his new Guardians - he was the world's greatest hitman and that he didn't need Guardians in the tradition sense. They also knew he was both their Sky and their Sun because things work like that, as no Sun will ever resonate with his Sky when his Sun was his primary Flame Type.</p><p>They also didn't badger him to complete their set by searching for a Storm or Cloud. They understood that, if he meets a compatible Storm and/or Cloud, he'll take them in to meet the others and they'll go from there. He hasn't searched for them and yet they'd all found each other anyway. Reborn was still not fond of his Sky Flames, because harmonization is not such a great attribute, so they let him be, happy to just have a place to belong while still being able to do their own thing.</p><p>He did end up finding his Cloud, though. By accident, just like the rest of his Guardians. Skull de Mort, a civilian stuntman said to be hated by the Grim Reaper. He somehow discovered his Cloud Flames after a near death experience in his teen years and created two techniques that allowed him to be practically invincible as long as his brain is not too devastatingly damaged. Say what you will, but that was damn impressive, even if Skull was an idiot and a natural lackey.</p><p>Somehow, he still fit into their strange little ... <em>family</em>, anyway.</p><p>So here Reborn was, twenty three and a secret secondary Sky hiding behind his beautiful Sun Flames as he continued ravaging the world, spreading his contacts, influence and name, with a near complete Guardian set he never would have thought he'd have, struggling to figure out what he should do with the Triads member he'd been set up against for his latest mission.</p><p>It was nothing major or even overly fun, but the pay was decent and some of his funds had been washed away by his latest gun shopping spree. He's still not quite certain why he bothered with regular guns when he has his partner, the shape-shifting chameleon Leon, who can turn into just about anything in the world, but those new models practically called to him and they worked like a dream besides. And the Porsche hadn't been exactly necessary, either, since Skull came with a whole plethora of cars that he's always happy to lend to any one of them. Not that anyone's really comfortable with being in one of those customized death traps unless it's Skull at the wheel, because at least he knows what the death trap will do and how it showed signs of being close to blowing. So, okay, maybe a car <em>was</em> a necessity, even though he could have bought a cheaper one.</p><p>So, really, a boring mission for good pay wasn't all that bad.</p><p>Though his client had never said anything about the Triads sending anyone to compete with him, which was just rude. People should know by now that he's not that easy to kill, especially by Mr Please-Shoot-Me in bright red and white that couldn't be missed from an airplane. What idiot practically <em>screams</em> 'Here I am!' while on a mission? Yes, Reborn wears a yellow dress shirt under his suit jacket and yes, there is a yellow ribbon around his fedora, but that's not nearly as eye-catching as <em>red</em>. Red is the natural warning. The human brain is practically hardwired to react when it catches even a glimpse of red.</p><p>How the Triads recruited idiots like this one and expected them to stay alive really befuddled Reborn.</p><p>And it had to be someone from the Triads. The clothes gave it away, as did the martial arts Reborn had only glimpsed so far because the Asian(?) was silent and swift as the wind and none of the guards at the pier had caught sight of him yet, not without it being too late. He was graceful,perhaps a bit short, but Reborn couldn't tell his stature from this distance, not with the long, somewhat baggy, billowing, traditional Chinese martial arts tunic he was wearing. He <em>thinks</em> they have long, braided hair? He couldn't really think of many people in the Triads that matched the vague description and he was at a bad angle to get a better view of him even if he were to look through the scope of a sniper or Leon as binoculars.</p><p>He was pretty sure that the other was here for the same reason he was, because there wasn't much else that could be happening here tonight other than two cartel dealers meeting to cement a deal. Reborn was supposed to take out the Colombian one. Triads might have wanted the yakuza representative gone, because Japanese yakuza and Chinese Triads hate each other like American gangsters and Italian mafioso do. Or they could be after the same target, which makes them competitors.</p><p>And even if they weren't, Reborn's client had made it clear he wanted dealings with the yakuza, so either way, the Triads' little assassin was just in the way of Reborn's business tonight.</p><p>And since there was no good angle to snipe the poor bastard out of his misery, it meant Reborn would have to get down there, close and personal, and do it himself. At least that could turn out to be fun. Reborn had rarely fought anyone from the East, let alone the Triads in his career. It's always fun to try new things.</p><p>He had no problem sneaking up on the poor sucker until he had a clear shot of the man - because yes, it was definitely a man; or a very broad shouldered lady - so he raised a gun, took aim and fired, the Leon silencer swallowing any sound that might have alerted anyone else of what was going on. He expected the man to drop dead, blood to start pooling around his fallen body, his clothes to become red for a completely different reason.</p><p>It didn't happen.</p><p>Instead, the Asian jerked right out of the way of the bullet before disappearing behind some of the containers, cleverly out of range. Reborn was impressed that he'd figured out the trajectory so easily because he really couldn't get a clear shot of him from his current position. A smirk curled at his lips.</p><p><em>Well</em>, it would seem he'd actually found something fun to do on this mission, after all.</p><p>They continued their little game of cat and mouse for nearly half an hour, Red pretty good at keeping just out of his sight until Reborn actually finally lost track of him when the man made like a ninja and disappeared without a trace. The Sun was left staring a bit perplexedly at the space Red had occupied for a moment before he felt something like a shift in his perception (his Sky perking up, not that he knew it then) and then he was reacting seconds before a fist nearly slammed into his face. Another came immediately afterwards and Reborn brought his forearms up to block the fist, but a leg hit him in the side with enough force to make him go flying for a few feet before he just barely managed to regain his footing and then jump out of the way of the stomp-kick that left the concrete cratered like a miniature meteorite had hit it.</p><p>He took the offensive this time and moved to hit Red - because it could only <em>be</em> Red, as he'd seen how easily the Asian crept up to his victims so far and cursed himself for not expecting the same treatment himself in turn - with the gun in his hand, but Red ducked, swiveled around and roundhouse kicked at his head, the hitman blocking it with a raised hand that protested the shockwaves traveling down to his wrist, up his arm and to his shoulder.</p><p>Red, for someone so small, sure packed quite a punch.</p><p>And was relentless in his attacks, too, as even with his foot captured and him practically hanging suspended in the air, Red twisted so he was face level with Reborn's stomach and delivered a truly punishing punch that had him doubling over before he could stop himself. Red's foot freed itself from his slacking grip, the Asian twisted again until he was on his feet and a deceptively dainty hand snapped up to grab at Reborn's throat, except the hitman reacted on instinct, grabbed one of the billowing sleeves and managed to fling the martial artist away over his shoulder, making him crash into one of the metal containers with enough force to dent it slightly.</p><p>Yet Red still landed on his feet silently, already ready for round two while Reborn was still trying to get back his knocked out breath.</p><p>He nearly lost it all again when he realized Red was now in clear moonlight and he finally could discern the other's features.</p><p>Namely that he couldn't be older than <em>seventeen</em>!</p><p>He was definitely of Asian descent, but he looked more Japanese than Chinese, with sharp but not nearly as tilted eyes. His face was somewhere between pretty and handsome - <em>beautiful</em>, one might say - with an angular jaw, high cheekbones, elegant nose and thin but full lips, if that made any sense. He had onyx black hair and eyes so dark they might as well match it in color, at least in this lighting. His skin was pale in comparison, making the red of his clothes pop out.</p><p>But still, the most shocking thing remained that he was a <em>kid</em>. Which might be a bit hypocritical of Reborn to say, given what he had been up to at that age, but still! You don't pit a child against the world's greatest hitman! That's practically sending someone on a suicide mission! And the kid looked too young to have become enough of a threat or annoyance to garner such a response.</p><p>The kid clearly recognized him, judging by the slight widening of those dark eyes, but then a blank facade fell over his features and only the will to live remained. The kid, as surprising as it might be ... wasn't intimidated by him, which was definitely a first after many, <em>many</em> years to build up his reputation. He was wary, but that came from common sense, given this was a fight neither of them were willing to lose, yet he wasn't afraid. He was either arrogant or really confident that he can make it out of this alive, if not whole.</p><p>Given what he'd seen of his skills so far, he just might.</p><p>Reborn couldn't help it. A spark of excitement lit from within and an eager smirk settled over his face. He adjusted his grip on his gun, fell into a fighting stance and waited for the youngster to take the bait into attacking him.</p><p>Eyes dark as his own - probably - narrowed, but Reborn did not detect any ire, only an infinite calm. Then, there was a whirl of red, white and black and he just barely managed to block the first attack, but this time he was ready. He knew the kid was fast, so he trickled Sun Flames through his body to speed up his own reaction time because Reborn may be a Sun and he may be able to hold up his own in a fist fight even with some of the best martial artists in the world, but the kid was using styles he'd never or rarely seen - just <em>how many did he know?</em> - and fast as a whip and Reborn preferred guns, anyway, so he didn't get a lot of hand to hand practice. Lal and Colonello tried to rectify that, but given that he can take them both on at the same time when he does bother to train with them, it's not that much of a challenge.</p><p>This <em>kid</em>, though, proved to be.</p><p>Reborn kept his smirk throughout their little tette-a-tette of firsts and kicks and turns and dodges and blocks. He wasn't even getting tired, neither of them were. The kid was relentless in his assault and yet every move was calculated to the point that it almost looked like Red could predict his moves. Sun Flames kept them equal in speed, but Reborn knew he couldn't keep that up forever. Even just this small amount will leave him winded and sore later, for far longer than the activation property of his Flames was in effect and he won't be able to heal from that like he would normal muscle strain. He didn't plan to let the fight last that long, but he couldn't get in a shot at his opponent with the gun. The kid never lost awareness of it and kept that hand firmly away from his body, occupied or temporarily restrained. That was both a delight and an annoyance.</p><p>Reborn narrowed his eyes when his Sky Flames suddenly lurched under his Sun (him feeling it clearly this time) mere seconds before red Flames lit one of Red's palms and the kid moved as if to strike him in the chest with what was sure to be a devastating blow to his heart, either by the force or by the dissolving factor of Storm Flames, but Reborn channeled more of his own Flames through his free arm and caught Red's wrist mere inches from making contact with his chest.</p><p>His wrist, bared of the billowing sleeves by the speed of the incoming attack, pale, naked skin under Reborn's calloused fingers.</p><p>He saw Red shudder as he felt the spark, a feeling so familiar after getting himself five Guardians he'd never expected to have in the first place. The Asian's eyes went huge and he stilled completely, the Storm Flames receding back into his body and as they tried to pull back, Reborn's Sky tried to latch onto them,to hold on-</p><p>"Intruders!"</p><p>The shout had them separating mere seconds before bullets rain on the spot they'd just been. Red was staring at him even though they're under attack, eyes filled with something like awe, but Reborn didn't have the time to focus on a random kid, instead returning fire, even shooting out a few Chaos Shots when too many lackies arrived. He made his way through his opponents, discarding the little Storm completely from his mind and focusing on his mission. He found his target, killed the man, stuck around long enough in the shadows to make sure the one his client wanted to do business with left the pier alive before signaling that the job was done and watching the second half of his payment settle into his account.</p><p>He hesitated before leaving, a traitorous part of him wanting to check if Red was still alive at all, but he pushed it down. He didn't have time to deal with kids. If Red's dead, then he's dead because he wasn't strong enough, which wasn't Reborn's fault, He had no responsibility towards a random Triads assassin, even if those had been some of the purest Storm Flames he'd encountered in his life and seemed to be compatible with <em>both</em> his Flames.</p><p>Whatever. He's not Reborn's responsibility or business.</p><p>The hitman made sure not to so much as glance backwards as he walked away and left the half burning pier.</p><p>00000</p><p>The next morning, he learned the yakuza representative was dead, killed in a half dissolved car, his neck snapped with no traces of DNA or clearer killing method, as if no one could understand how the neck had snapped, as though it had snapped by itself.</p><p>Reborn put the newspapers down and ignored all thoughts of bright red.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn't stop thinking about bright red.</p><p>No matter how much he tried, he couldn't and he blamed his blasted Sky Flames for it.</p><p>For a weak, secondary Flame, they sure were troublesome.</p><p>Sky Flames were rare, the rarest type of Dying Will Flames in the world. Usually, there was maybe about a hundred Skies at a time in the world that were known about and the mafia <em>always</em> knew about Skies, Flame Active or not. Skies were kind of like the ultimate treasure in the mafia. Cosa Nostra was practically built on, as Reborn liked to dub it, the Sky Cult which believes that a Sky is the best shit since sliced bread, which Reborn does not support.</p><p>He dislikes Skies quite a bit, personally, which only brings him more annoyance as he is, unfortunately, a Sky himself, even if only secondary.</p><p>Especially since that's unheard of already, Sky Flames being secondary to one of the 'lesser' Elements.</p><p>Well, screw that, Reborn's never fit the mold anyway.</p><p>Sky Flames were supposed to be overwhelming, all encompassing, were supposed to Harmonize the other Elements and bring out their 'true strength' or whatever. Skies were supposed to be noble leaders, who accept all, who reach out a hand to every Flame Active person that would appear before them.</p><p>Reborn knows better.</p><p>In truth, Skies were greedy, arrogant, manipulative and quite judgmental. They wanted what they can't have, especially if it's an Element that's denied them their utmost loyalty. Reborn felt more than his fair share of Skies trying to pull him in to make him loyal to them. It's what you'd call 'Sky Thralling' and was, by mafia law, illegal and would land you in Vendicare Prison if you were caught. The only problem? Not everyone's like Reborn, who can ignore a thrall, so by the time anyone would even suspect it and call on the Vindice, the victim would be too enamored with the Sky's Flames, too deep in one-sided Harmony for them to implicate the Sky responsible and so the Sky would go unpunished.</p><p>In truth, Skies should have no more need for other Elements once they gather their Guardian set. It's not too unusual for a Sky to have two Guardians of the same Element, but famiglia Skies tend to want to claim everyone in their service, truly and completely. There <em>are</em> exceptions, of course, though half of those is because the Skies are decent people and the other half is because they have strong or willful enough Guardians that they don't need/ can't have more Elements in through closer circle.</p><p>And civilian-born Skies aren't much better. Well, the only way they <em>could</em> be better is because they wouldn't be aware of what they're doing, that they're pulling people in not by means of natural charisma, but by their dormant Flames. Civilian-born Skies rarely stay civilians, though. If the mafia finds them, they're usually pulled into a famiglia and put into a position where they can't challenge the current leadership.</p><p>Timoteo Vongola and his External Adviser, the Head of CEDEF, the so-called Young Lion of Vongola, a young man by the name of Iemitsu, are the perfect example of this practice. Vongola Nono put a Flame Active Sky into a position meant for a Cloud. The External Adviser exists almost as long as the Vongola family does, created by Primo's own Cloud Guardian. Reborn doesn't know CEDEF's whole history - he could ask Viper if he ever gets truly curious and they'd check for him, with the appropriate fee, of course - but he knows for a fact that at least Ottavo had had a Cloud leading CEDEF in her time. Hell, there were rumors that the CEDEF leader before Nono found Sawada had died in an unexplained shootout and that was why Nono put the young Sky from Japan into the position, feeling he'd do 'anything for the family'.</p><p>So, in short, Reborn didn't like mafia Skies and that's not even mentioning how they treat civilian-born Skies who wish to have nothing to do with Cosa Nostra. Sealing a person's Flame is like sealing away their soul. From what he heard, it can be quite hazardous for their health, especially if it's a Sky who depends on being around other Flames, Active or not, Guardians or not. The record life expectancy of a sealed Sky is up to twenty years. The body simply can't take the strain of compensating for something that is never in its reach.</p><p>And only a Sky can seal another's Flame. Which means only a Sky can deprave a person of all that makes them who they are.</p><p>Once again, Reborn really doesn't Skies. It used to be hate, even if he himself is one (secondary as it might be), but after he gathered his Guardians and they set up a sort of partnership-system instead of the traditional Sky-Guardian one, he learned to simply dislike it. He still won't be caught dead using his Sky Flames if he doesn't absolutely need to and he hasn't so far, not since he became Active. He has no plan of ever using them, if he can get away with it.</p><p>Which is why it's so irritating that he can't stop thinking about that Baby Storm. Because he knows the source of it, namely his Sky recognizing a compatible Storm, the one Element he doesn't yet have - he's his own Sun, damn it, and he won't be taking another - and now being annoying about it, demanding he go find the kid and bond with him. Reborn refuses. Red was literally just a kid and only famiglia Skies don't care about consent and how likely a minor was to give it with full understanding of the consequences. No one can quite walk away from a bond - Harmonization, as most may call it - unscathed. You can find dozens of other Skies later, but the first one is the one that marks you, that takes a part of you with them no matter whether they do it on purpose or not. Red obviously already had his shitload in life if his superiors sent him to face Reborn. He doesn't need any more.</p><p>And yet the young Storm wouldn't leave his thoughts. For three days, all he could think about was the Asian teenager, the way he'd fought, the way he hadn't been intimidated by Reborn, the way their Flames had reached out for each other ... It was annoying and had Reborn itching to kill something. Preferably someone with the same Flame attribute as the slip of a boy.</p><p>This wasn't the first time he'd encountered a Storm, far from it. It was one of the most common Flame types in the world, infamous for their relentless attacks, tempestuous temper and unrivaled loyalty. Most Storms, for this reason, are picked as high ranking members of famiglia and organizations. The Vongola family had had three Storms as the right hand man of the Don. The Cavallone had had two, the Carcassa five. The Gesso and the Giglio Nero supposedly had two each. Lal said COMSUBIN's current second in command is a Storm, his assistant is a Storm and his protege is a Storm. The Flames were common and highly appreciated. Storms were almost rabidly loyal to their Sky, which is why Reborn had made it clear to his Guardians that he refused to search for one that fit them. He hadn't been sure if he wanted someone that obsessed with his life <em>in</em> his life.</p><p>Alexa Vespucci was the best example he had of this.</p><p>She was a freelance hitwoman with a five year contract with the Cavallone stating that she'll always take their jobs into consideration first. It was the same type of contract he'd been contemplating with the Vongola, but had turned down. She was a beautiful and amazing woman with quite the mastery with knives and she could hold intelligent, witty conversations for hours. She knew five languages and could play the violin. She was quite the hitwoman, too, and her Storm Flames were some of the best in southern Italy.</p><p>But Alexa was a typical Storm, and not just in that she is easily provoked, though that's true, too. No, Alexa was a typical Storm in that, even when she didn't know he was a Sky, she had latched onto Reborn, proclaimed it true love and started all but obsessing over him. Now, Reborn was a man and men have manly needs and he, personally, loves it when his partners - be they male or female, because he swings both ways, as he doesn't care for the restrictions of gender - know how he likes his espresso, but he's primarily a Sun and he can't stand that sort of fussing. It was an invasion of privacy no sane hitman would put up with and he doesn't. He lets Alexa know how he likes his coffee, what some of his favorite meals are and has sex with her from time to time to relieve some tension but that's as far as he'd go.</p><p>Alexa thinks she can wait him out to trust her, thinks he has commitment issues, as do his Guardians, now that he thinks about it.</p><p>The thing is, Reborn doesn't. Secretly, he'd <em>love</em> it if he had someone he could trust with his greatest secrets. But he had trust issues that have trust issues that are then paranoid enough to not even trust those trust issues, if that makes any sense.</p><p>So, it's not commitment issues. It's true, deeply seeded trust issues</p><p>Hell, there were only two people in the world who knew his <em>name</em>, his <em>real</em> name and Reborn was one of them. Sure, his runaway mother must have known or it could be that his drunk father had named him, but they were both probably dead now. Reborn had put the bullet through his father's head himself and his mother had been, quite literally, a cheap whore. He doesn't remember her, as she'd disappeared when he was about four, probably with that as a goal in her mind since that's when long term memory starts really developing, but he knows he took a lot more after her than that deadbeat man. His father, before he took up the drink twenty four seven, would tell him about her, how she'd been the one to introduce him to the beauty of numbers, how she would have been 'some fancy numbers doctor or something' if only she hadn't fallen into the wrong crowd, how she'd once had a sharp mind before the drugs and the prostitution got to her.</p><p>How the drunkard had even known that, if it was really true or if it was a last ditch effort to throw Reborn a bone to contend himself with so he wouldn't bother the man in his drinking, he didn't know and he'd never cared to find out.</p><p>So if his whole childhood was a lie - one he'd never quite believed in in the first place, but whatever - why <em>should</em> he trust things not in his own complete, full control? Easy, he shouldn't. It's a miracle enough that he's bonded to five other people at all, that he's let them live even if they knew that his beautiful yellow is tainted with orange.</p><p>But his 'Guardians' were surprisingly understanding about it all, even if they didn't understand everything, something he was grateful for. It meant they didn't push.</p><p>Alexa did.</p><p>She wanted to be his everything, she wanted <em>him</em> to be <em>her</em> everything, she wanted no secrets between them.</p><p>Whether she realized it, or if it was simply her Flames' doing, she was searching for a selfish, greedy Sky and she'd latched onto the first one she'd ever come into direct contact with that didn't have a Storm yet.</p><p>It pissed Reborn off.</p><p>As did this whole situation, because even when thinking of his current 'girlfriend', his mind was full of bright red. Red tunic, red Flames. Graceful movements underneath the moonlight. Arcing dark braid of hair. Billowing sleeves and loose fabric in the wind-</p><p>"That's it!" Snapped Reborn, lunging off of his couch in one graceful movement, shrugging off any lingering desire for relaxation because clearly that just wasn't working today. "Let's go, Leon. I think killing something might make me feel better." The chameleon made no protest as he was scooped up and deposited on to the rip of Reborn's infamous fedora and out they went, into the busy streets below his condo and soon into a seedy nightclub that he knows offers good booze, good women and many idiots who think they stand a chance against the world's greatest hitman.</p><p>If he were anyone else, his mood would have soured to discover it was ladies' night and that the entertainment was strictly male. But Reborn didn't give two shits about gender, so he didn't mind beyond the fact that the performers didn't exactly catch his attention. That one was too tall. The other one was too lanky. The third was too buff. The fourth was a blond and there were twin redheads.</p><p>He nearly crushed his glass of gin when he realized what he was doing, but that would mean losing composure in a public space and that would just ruin his reputation as the cool, suave, unflappable hitman. He took deep breaths, downed his drink in one and took out a cigar with his free hand. While he was searching for a lighter, a waiter came over and dutifully offered another drink. When Reborn absently motioned him to replace his empty glass, he finally managed to find his lighter and light the cigarette, just the aroma of clove in his mouth doing wonders for his frayed nerves.</p><p>Then all of that went out of the window as his drink was replaced and a jolt ran through his entire body even though there was no skin to skin contact. He whirled around, meeting startled dark eyes before the waiter was suddenly yanked away from him, pulled up tight to some random drunk's body. He was sloshing his drink around as he crooned dirty things into the waiter's ear loud enough for his equally drunk buddies to hear and roar with laughter as the drunk's hold tightened.</p><p>Reborn moved even before he fully registered it, backhanding the man hard enough that he flew straight through the bar and yanking Red away from his buddies. His body and a big part of his mind completely ignored the rational part that reasoned Red can very easily defend himself and so he pulled the teenager behind himself, his Sky Flames roaring with possessive <em>Minemineminemine</em>s as he whipped out gun!Leon and shot two of the men dead without a second thought.</p><p>(And it did make him feel a bit better, so apparently therapy killing was still a thing.)</p><p>Some people screamed but it was a mafia club so they knew to just get out of the way if they didn't want to get caught up in the mess. Reborn tightened his grip on the young Storm when Red seemed like he was trying to make a run for it, too, which, <em>no</em>, it was not happening, not until Reborn can get the kid safely out the back. So he can either interrogate him or murder him for even <em>thinking</em> of working in a sketchy place like this that was simply not a place for a minor. Never mind that Reborn had been frequenting places like this since he was fifteen, if not younger.</p><p>The patrons scattered, some more people screamed - either in panic, fright or pain - as bullets started flying, bottles and glasses shattered, people brawled, bones were broken, blood was spilled, bodies hit the floor with meaty thuds. Reborn had to let go of Red once the bouncers, bartenders and other staff started trying to take them out, the martial artist wrenching out of his grip so that he may protect his back. Which would be cool, in pretty much any other situation, but his Sky was currently acting like a primitive animal demanding that he throw the Storm over his shoulder and haul him out of there, which is just unacceptable. He was not some caveman or some such shit, thank you. He was motherfucking Reborn and he showed it to all the idiots that tried to get in his way after drunk's drunk buddies were all taken care of, drunkard himself having died the second he hit the bar because his head smashed against some pretty sturdy shelves.</p><p>Reborn probably killed a good three dozen people until he shoved the Asian teen outside through the back door and then shut it, blocked it with a dumpster before whirling around to push the Storm up against the alley's wall, careful to avoid skin contact, glare set firmly in place. "What the fuck are you doing here, you moron? You're just a snot-nosed kid! You stick out like a sore thumb! Are you suicidal or simply stupid? It's a miracle no one's killed you yet!" When Red continued staring up at him with highly startled and confused eyes, Reborn realized he'd never heard the teen speak so he doesn't know if the other even understands him. He's not good with Chinese, one of those less important things he'd brushed off to focus on later, and he's regretting it now because he doesn't know if he can repeat all of that in Chinese without sounding like a dying panda. "Can you even understand me?"</p><p>"<em>Si</em>," the Storm replied in Italian pointedly and that just railed up Reborn even more, even if he wasn't sure why.</p><p>"Why the hell were you in there?" He decided to ask, focusing on the matter at hand so he doesn't try to strangle the boy with his own braid.</p><p>Which was actually done up as a low bun at the base of his neck so he looked like some classical butler or something, his bangs swept back and out of his face, leaving him looking a bit sharper and perhaps the tiny bit older so that no one not drunk didn't really question his presence. The uniform looked a little baggy at some points, a bit tight in other places, so clearly he'd stolen it from some poor sucker he'd either killed or knocked out. He'd lost the bowtie that went with the uniform, probably during the fight so it wouldn't constrict his breathing, and there were splatters of blood, alcohol, saliva and even what appeared to be puke on the clothing.</p><p>"Why do you care?" Countered the teenager in true teenager fashion and Reborn aimed Leon still in gun form at the kid's forehead.</p><p>"Don't test me, brat, and answer the fucking question."</p><p>There was a flare of defiance in those dark eyes before the entire face blanked out like a porcelain doll with no expression. "I had a job. This was the only way for me to get close enough to my target."</p><p>"Was it me?"</p><p>"You're still alive, aren't you?"</p><p>"Arrogant much?"</p><p>"And I'm not exactly moving to change that." He had a point there. Reborn started moving his gun away when Red decided to speak up again. "My name is Fon." The gun went right back to it's previous target.</p><p>"And I care why, exactly?"</p><p>Dark eyes furrowed slightly in confusion, the boy seemingly not at all bothered by the gun the greatest hitman in the world was holding to his forehead. Like the first time, he wasn't intimidated at all, even though he really should be because Reborn's got him at his mercy. "We ... <em>Gongming</em> ... Resonated, yes? Our Flames-"</p><p>"You mean we sparked?" Reborn asked with a derisive laugh that stopped Red - Fon, apparently, which was just fucking perfect for someone as fast as him - right in his tracks. "So what? Happens all the time." Not really, no, but Reborn's pretty sure the East isn't as well versed in how business goes down in Italy, especially within a famiglia, so there was no way Fon would know just how rare it is for two people to spark.</p><p>"No it doesn't," Fon insists, frowning at Reborn. "It can't, because it happens between compatible Elements and a Sky. We're compatible. It means I'd be fit to be your Guardian. Or do you already have a Storm?" All confidence fled at that question and Fon looked his - probable - age.</p><p>Reborn scoffed and took back his gun, stepping away from the boy. "Go home, kid. This isn't a game for little boys that think they're ready for the big boy pants. I have better things to do than be bothered by you."</p><p>He walked away, once again, without a glance back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He met Fon a third time, then a fourth and a fifth before a more significant meeting.</p><p>Well, the other three times were happenstances where he'd caught a glimpse of him at the most random places in town, at the most ridiculous of times. Like the third time he'd seen the Asian teen, it was when he was waiting in a coffee shop for his order when the Storm had passed by the store, not even glancing in his direction, more focused on some papers he held in his hand. The fourth 'meeting' was at a convenience store as Reborn was buying pasta, only for him to decide he'll be making lasagna tonight because he'd caught Fon staring curiously at all the different types of noodles Italy has to offer. In the fifth, he was driving by in his new Porsche when he caught sight of the teen getting onto a bus just around the corner.</p><p>If he was more paranoid than he already was, he would think that Fon is stalking him, but those dark eyes have not yet once glanced in his direction, so the Sun decided the kid must be going about his own business and probably hadn't even thought about Reborn since he'd left him alone in that alley two weeks ago.</p><p>Which, for some reason, had made him frown as he glared at the back of the retreating bus with one Storm martial artist as a passenger, but he'd brushed it off and went on about his life.</p><p>The sixth was an actual meeting, almost three weeks after that night at the club. It happened in another club of sorts, but it was an underground cage-fighting club and the only reason he was there was because Lal had called him to tell him Colonello has been doing something stupid for two weeks there and he should check up on him before he gets himself killed. Reborn had the urge to beat the blond over the head with his own anti-tank rifle, but that would just damage the weapon and insult its remarkable craftsmanship. Rains were supposed to be tranquil, calm, to sooth the tempers of the rest of the Guardians and even the Sky. They were supposed to be the 'sane' ones in the family.</p><p>Instead, Reborn's lovebirds Rains were both crazy in their own way, one an alpha female, the other an overexcited puppy that has the same tendency for crazy trouble like Reborn has for crazy chaos. If Lal is not around to rein him in, Colonello would probably be dead right about now.</p><p>And seeing as Lal has been called to some bullshit conference for commanding officers and other high ranking, decorated COMSUBIN officers, it fell to their Sky to look after the idiot(s).</p><p>He was tempted to leave Colonello to whatever fate he had designed for himself through his own stupidity, but it would seem that the blond at least wasn't a complete idiot and had, at least, told <em>someone</em> about what he was doing and where he was going, even if that someone was Skull, who really shouldn't have been his best choice. But at least, this way, Reborn didn't have to pay Viper for the information. He could just scare Skull a little and the stuntman would spill.</p><p>So here he was, pushing through the crowd of cheering and booing spectators who were waving around their money and calling out bets as the fight went on in the cage. This was actually one of the biggest rings in this part of Italy, so bravo to Colonello for getting in. Only the best fighters can compete, unless it is amateur night, when they are particularly sadistic and let the newbies taste their superiors' experience and strength for surviving in this type of ring.</p><p>Unfortunately, that meant that Reborn had had to disguise himself as a janitor until he got in and then, because he was <em>Reborn</em>, he refused to enter the crowd as anything but his fedora and three piece suit wearing self, which nearly got him invited into an interesting foursome happening in the bathroom stall next to his. Don't ask. Let's just say he was pretty sure there was a tail somewhere in there and he'd rather not find out if it's for some kinky shit or actually fucking real. He knows well enough what some famiglias get up to in their science labs and he'd rather not have the questionable honor of saying he'd met one of the results.</p><p>His Rains are going to owe him for this, <em>big time</em>.</p><p>He's really hating the orange tinge to his beautiful Sun right about now.</p><p>But at least the one thing it's good for is that it gives him a vague awareness of where his Guardians are if they're close enough. Maybe it's a milder version of Sky Intuition that he also got despite his Sky Flames only being secondary. He's weird enough as it is, so why not, right? People always say that Sky Flames ought to overwhelm whatever other possible Flame Types a person has so that there's only a hint of it in their signature. The other Flame's attributes shouldn't have any bigger effects on the Sky except maybe amplifying one characteristic or the other in the Sky's usual demeanor. Sky Flames are always the primary ones, or so the world says.</p><p>Reborn's already breaking every law of logic just by being a primary Sun with comparatively weak Sky Flames as a secondary. Almost as if it was an afterthought.</p><p>And the only tinge of Sky in his personality was, perhaps, his being able to tell where his Guardians were and that was only after he'd bonded with them. No Intuition. No desire to Harmonize. No 'unconditional acceptance'.</p><p>Just like he wasn't a normal Sun - he's a long range fighter even if he can damn well hold up his own in close range battle, too - he wasn't a normal Sky, either.</p><p>In this case, it helped that he was that little bit of Sky because it told him that Colonello was the one fighting in the ring at the moment and that he would come flying at him moments before it happened, so Reborn had channeled Sun Flames into his muscles to be able to catch the taller man without the both of them falling over. The crowd cheered as the winner was announced to be the 'Storm Dragon'.</p><p>"Aw man, that kid beat me <em>again</em>, kora!" Whined the COMSUBIN soldier, going perfectly lax the second he came into contact with Reborn because even before he saw the hitman's face, their Flames recognized each other and briefly brushed against each other in greeting before Reborn beat his Sky into submission because <em>no one</em> needed to feel that but his own Guardians.</p><p>"You had Lal calling me at ass o'clock in the morning-" Three a. m., to be exact. "Just because you were getting your ass handed to you by some kid? I think Lal's been going too easy on you lately. You're a disgrace to her good name and <em>my</em> reputation. I'm disowning you in the newspaper the first thing after dawn, mark my words, dumbass."</p><p>"Love you too, Babyborn," the blond said as he finally rightened himself and stepped away from the hitman. "Shit, but that kid can <em>punch, </em>kora. If all the other contestants haven't also gone down and lasted shorter than me, I'd be embarrassed. This is the third time he's beaten me this week, kora!"</p><p>Reborn blinked at his younger Rain in surprised contemplation for a moment. "You've kept coming back here, risking your life, your career at COMSUBIN and Lal's ire, as well as possibly leading random would-be killers who might want to get revenge on one of our own, just to get your ass kicked by the same guy, over and over again?" He deadpanned. When Colonello didn't look all that ashamed, Reborn brought up a hand to rub at the bridge of his nose to stave off what felt like a spectacular incoming migraine. "And it's a kid? Colonello, I really <em>am</em> going to publicly disown you."</p><p>"You never publicly claimed me in the first place, kora," pointed out the blond and Reborn barely resisted to backhand Colonello hard enough to fling him back into the cage. "Besides, it's a matter of pride, kora! Kid showed up three, four weeks ago and started dominating the cage, kora. They're paying good money for just getting in there with the little beast from the East and the winner gets ten times the usual prize, kora! I could buy a house, a car, a ring and several rifles with ammunition for that amount, kora!"</p><p>"Think about the day you never scour the courage to propose to Lal later-"</p><p>"Fuck you, kora!"</p><p>"What did you mean by 'little beast from the East?" Reborn asked suspiciously, his gut already telling him that he was not going to like this and he knew to always listen to his gut. It hasn't guided him wrong quite yet. "Didn't the announcer call your opponent 'Storm Dragon' or something?"</p><p>"Kid earned himself that name the first night he fought, kora. Apparently, he has a dragon tattoo over his left peck, shoulder and down his arm, but I haven't seen it in person yet, kora. I don't think he's actually a Storm though, because he might be relentless in his attacks, but he's way too calm and he fights better than any Sun I've seen with whatever martial arts he's using, kora."</p><p>"Arts, as in plural?"</p><p>Colonello nodded and started dragging the hitman closer to the stage. "Yeah. Everytime I think I got to the crux of the style and figured out a weakness, he freaking switches to something else, kora. That's why I've lost a total of five matches to him now, kora." Colonello pauses in whatever else he was going to say to push through a crowd at the very front so they can get a better look at the fight that was just about to start, only to grunt in annoyance when they pushed back against him. The few idiots who turned to glare or yell at him freeze in horror when they see Reborn just behind the tall blond and immediately part way for the hitman. Reborn smirked as Colonello grumbled. "I hate it when you do that."</p><p>"You were saying?"</p><p>"Well, since he knows kung fu and shit and he's probably Chinese or something, the announcers like to hype the crowd up by calling him 'little beast from the East' from time to time, kora. Storm Dragon still sounds better to me, though. Hey, it's starting!" The crowd echoed Colonello's cheer as a bell rang and Reborn looked up to see the fighters, even though deep inside he already knew whom he might just see. "Kick his ass, kid, kora!"</p><p>In the ring was indeed Fon, though there was no sight of that dragon Colonello was talking about on him because he was, once again, dressed in the same red tunic-thing he'd worn the night Reborn had first met the Storm. There was a lot of half-cleaned blood on the dirty floor at his feet, probably from either his fights or from other brawls of the night, some of it looking rather fresh but Colonello wasn't bleeding, so it must be someone else's because it sure as hell wasn't the teenager's. Fon didn't even look the slightest bit ruffled. He wasn't out of breath, there was no sheen of sweat on the visible skin and he didn't seem the least bit bothered by his nightly 'exercise' or whatever the hell the kid was doing here.</p><p>"You're cheering for the guy that handed your ass to you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow that he didn't quite direct at the blond, but it's not like Colonello would have seen it, anyways, too focused on the starting match.</p><p>The kid also didn't seem the least bit bothered by his opponent, a man who was taller than even Verde and definitely broader than Reborn and Colonello. He was built like those ridiculous action figures, the perfect figure of a bodybuilder, but bodybuilder's muscles were mostly for show so the only thing that might cause a problem was body mass and height difference. In a normal fighter, anyway. Fon had fought Reborn and lived to tell about it.</p><p>"Kid's got some real talent and actually fights fair, kora. You can say he at least earned my respect and it's always a treat to watch him kick ass when it's not mine, kora."</p><p>Muscle lunged at Fon, not bothering for subtlety or tact and instead going for a straight punch to the face as though he was expecting that to work. Fon dodged, but only barely by tilting his head to the side, letting the arm sail past his head, over his shoulder, then grabbing under the armpit and over the shoulder with one hand and the elbow with the other, Fon rotated on his feet and sent Muscle crashing into the cage. The crowd booed and cheered as the cage actually dented outwards from the force. Muscle twitched but didn't get up.</p><p>"The Storm Dragon wins yet again! Is there <em>no one</em> who can challenge the <em>little beast from the East</em>!?" The noise in the arena was deafening. Fon simply put a fist against an open palm and calmly bowed to the crowd in respect, which only got more cheers. "It would seem we have another challenge- Hey! What are you doing!? No, don-" The mike screeched as it hit the ground, soon followed by the announcer's body and the crowds fell silent. Fon turned towards the disturbance and Reborn and Colonello followed his line of sight where three vicious looking African-looking men stood with the announcer dead at their feet. The one in the middle, with heavy scarring all over his body, glowered at the Asian martial artist.</p><p>"You will pay for humiliation last week," he growled in highly accented, broken Italian that made the perfectionist in Reborn grimace. "Say your prayers. Triads be getting you back in casket." The other two took that as their cue to crack their knuckles and roll their shoulders intimidatingly.</p><p>Fon simply sighed a full body sigh before he shifted the slightest bit into what seemed to be some martial arts stance.</p><p>"Shit, those guys are the three best Dambe masters this side of the globe, kora," Colonello grunted and Reborn turned to look at him in confusion as to how he knew that. "The kid fought the middle one, Kwame, last Saturday and beat him in under one minute <em>using Dambe</em>, kora. He fought Ekon, the one on the right, the night before that and threw him out of the cage using one hand, kora. And he fought the third one, Zane, known as the Prince of Laamb beside being a master of Dambe, right after Kwame, using a combination of Laamb and judo to defeat him, kora. I guess they didn't get over it, kora."</p><p>"Are they any good?"</p><p>"Kwame and Zane are actually pretty scary. Before they fought the kid, I've seen them crush three skulls of their opponents, snap five spines and break a dozen arms and legs in their fights, kora. I know the kid can take them on individually, but I think it would be for the best for him to back out now while he still has his head on his shoulders, kora," the blond answered but it was clear that wouldn't be an option when some more African men came to lock the door and block anyone from entering or leaving the ring until the match is over - that is, until Fon is dead.</p><p>Reborn clenched his jaw, not sure why he felt worried for the kid as the three started spreading out on their side of the cage to try and corner the Asian, but Fon followed Ekon's movements with his eyes and somehow spotted Reborn. Probably because he was next to a cheering Colonello who, despite his doubt in Fon's chances of survival, wouldn't not cheer for his fellow fair fighter.</p><p>This was the first time Reborn was actually seeing Fon's eyes in proper lighting from close enough that he could make out their proper color. It was dark chocolate brown, almost black but definitely not because Reborn's seen his own eyes in the mirror often enough for him to be able to tell the difference immediately. There was surprise in there, shock. He clearly hadn't expected Reborn to be there. Those dark eyes flickered to Colonello and to how casually the blond was standing considerably closer to Reborn than the other spectators and something like ... envy, maybe? flashed through those chocolate orbs before determination set in.</p><p>Reborn almost demanded those eyes turn back to him when they left him in the first place to face the opponents.</p><p>He let it be when, a moment later, Fon had to dodge Kwam's first attack while blocking Zane from left up high and Ekon from right down below. The crowd whispered as they watched the teenager fight three grown men all alone at the same time, the judge and announcer both dead and no one else daring to do anything. Fon seemed like he was struggling for a minute and the crowd began booing - at the three Dambe fighters, Fon or the match itself remains a mystery - but Reborn could see something not even Colonello realized.</p><p>Mostly because he'd seen the teen in 'kill mode' and this was not it.</p><p>Not until all three of his opponents pulled out brass knuckles from somewhere and suddenly, Fon was no longer playing.</p><p>Reborn smirked as, in a thwirl of red and white fabric, like wind moving between branches, Fon appeared in the circle of his opponents and kicked all three, Zane and Ekon with his feet, Kwam with an elbow to the back of his neck, making the man crumble. Zane and Ekon recovered fast enough and reengaged the teen, but Fon disappeared out of their reach in a second, changing from one style to the next in as smooth a fashion as water sliding over rocks before he charged at Ekon, jumping out of the way of the low sweep the older man tried and landing on a single hand on the man's left shoulder, his right held at his own chest height. Then Fon gathered momentum with a single twist, hand firmly gripping the shoulder before doing a flip to land back to back with the taller man.</p><p>There was a sickening crunching noise as the shoulder blade, collar bone, first and second rib and a part of the humerus all got crushed under the applied force. The crowd let out awed, surprised or disgusted noises. One of the men some feet behind Colonello and Reborn puked.</p><p>Ekon got knocked out by the pain after one agonizing screech.</p><p>Zane roared in vengeance and charged the teen, but Fon simply did a roundhouse kick that sent the man flying until his head burst through the cage's reinforced bars. That one was most definitely at death's door, if he hasn't already crossed the threshold.</p><p>Kwam gets back to his feet unsteadily and sees his comrades. He starts shaking, though whether it's in fear or rage is unclear, but he can barely stand, let alone fight. He tries, but is down seconds later. Not because Fon did anything to him, because Fon really is a honorable fighter and didn't see the point in beating an already beaten man, but because Fon had delivered a hard enough blow to his neck that most of his bodily functions were so messed up Kwam might never walk in a straight line again, if he's even lucky to ever regain his survival reflexes like breathing and swallowing.</p><p>The ones guarding the door look ready to join the fight but that's when Colonello decides he's had enough cheating and rushes at them. Reborn has no choice but to get involved so he can stop his Rain (and - the - little Storm) from dying. It causes a massive fight that actually alerts the police to the location of the arena and they all have to scatter.</p><p>And even though no one's ever unlocked the cage, Fon is long gone before the panic breaks out.</p><p>His exit, a single hole in the bars burned away by Storm Flames.</p><p>Reborn wonders about him the whole way home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He doesn't see Fon after that for nearly two months and finds that it, for some reason, bothers him.</p><p>Not that he'd admit it, not even under torture or a truth serum, but since it's only in his own mind where no one else can hear, he figures it's fine. Besides, he's been in Russia taking out a Bratva traitor for the boss for some good cash, so he hasn't exactly stuck around Italy for at least half of the time he hadn't seen Fon.</p><p>Besides, the Storm probably went back to the Triads after whatever missions he's had in Italy were over. The kid's got talent, that's for sure, so Reborn rather doubts they'd let their assassin loiter around halfway across the world instead of, you know, killing people.</p><p>He hasn't seen his Guardians in nearly as much time, so he suggests they meet up and discuss business - and by that he means they order pizza and trash talk the movie choice of the week while lounging around the living room of their secret 'headquarters', which is really just some random house they'd all cashed in on that serves as home for whoever wants to get away from the bullshit that usually surrounds their everyday life and does occasionally hold meetings for joint missions they're thinking of undertaking; mostly, they just hang out there when they get bored because there's <em>always</em> at least two people present - the night after his plane lands and everyone agrees.</p><p>They spend the first hour staring in disgust at Skull for ordering the pineapple monstrosity that is most certainly <em>not</em> pizza and then the next ten minutes debating if they should kill Verde for informing Colonello just how easily all the toppings on his meat-maniac can kill him through high cholesterol. Viper has to excuse themselves three times because they have a cold and they're not about to waste the opportunity to scry some useful information even if they're annoyed at the amount of time they're spending on blowing their nose these days. Lal and Reborn sit like fucking normal people and eat their margarita while drinking margaritas because Reborn felt just extra today and Lal needed a drink.</p><p>In between all that chaos, they were trash-talking the Expendables that they were marathoning tonight because no one's got shit to do tomorrow so they might as well stay up late and complain about how stupid a fictional group of mercenaries is. Everyone has their own opinion, even Skull, but his was mostly on the terrible driving everyone was doing, so they had a lot of fun. About halfway through the first part of the second movie, when Jean-Claude Van Damme roundhouse kicks a knife into Liam Hemsworth's character's heart for shits and giggles, Skull suddenly jolts up from where he'd been sprawled out on the floor like a freaking dog.</p><p>"Oh! I saw a guy do something like that, like, last week! There was a bank robbery when I was picking up my latest paycheck and everyone was on the ground, all nice and easy so that we don't eat leed, and then this dude just walks in. The leader was shouting at him to get on the floor with his hands behind his head but I don't think he understood him, since he looked Chinese or something." Reborn stiffened, but he noticed that he wasn't the only one. Fuck, <em>all</em> of his Guardians stiffened. "So the leader gets impatient and tries to shoot the dude, but the motherfucker is faster than a bullet and dodges that shit! Then he roundhouse kicks the leader through a stone pillar! The others start shooting at him, but he takes them out in quick succession and then the dude just walks past everyone else to the counter and asks if he can pick up his paycheck, all calm and shit with a smile. I think the woman gave him at least three times the amount he'd picked up and the manager of the bank was begging for a photo shoot with the reporters and cameramen outside, but the dude's all cool and shit, gives back the extra money, gives one of those cute Chinese bows and just goes to peace right the fuck out. Like, dude, I know you guys are dope, but that's one cool badass mother fucker right there."</p><p>"Was he dressed in a long, red tunic?" Viper asks, voice sounding tight from where they were in the lone beanbag in the room, just big enough for them and too small for anyone else.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, I think so. Why?"</p><p>"Because that 'dude' went and punched through a reinforced safe right in front of my eyes, took out the file I was after but nothing else, not a <em>single</em> stack of cash, and just disappeared like a ninja!" Hissed the Mist, sounding truly pissed for the first time since they've met them. "And what's worse, I can't find a single trace of him in my network and scrying for his information only says he goes by the name Fon and is a member of the Triads! Not even his age or anything! It pisses me off!"</p><p>"Yes, well, if this Chinese man in a red runic has long, braided hair," Verde cuts in, pushing his glasses up, lounging in an armchair because he needs the foot space provided by its distance from everything else. A robot is waiting on him with food and drinks so he doesn't even need to get up or anything. "I've been searching for him for the last two weeks after he defied laws of physics right in front of my eyes because he hadn't been using Flames and yet he'd been moving as fast as any Sun. And I saw him jump into a fourth story window from street level with no more preparation than seven steps. <em>And</em> he cracked the concrete when he jumped out."</p><p>"That's nothing," Lal dismisses, gesturing around with her empty glass of margarita, slumped into the comfy couch cushions next to Reborn as she was, probably a bit tipsy at this point, too. "He ended up in COMSUBIN base two months ago to kill a visiting officer from a different branch. Killed the guy, knocked out fifty of our soldiers and punched a tank missile off course, then kicked the tank out of the way like it was a toy. I <em>know</em> he had to be using Flames, but it was nothing that showed up later on security cameras, so that's some serious fucking control right there." She threw the glass over her shoulder and it crashed against the wall but no one cared. She turned her gaze to a fidgeting Colonello and arched an eyebrow. "You met him too, didn't you? Well spill it!"</p><p>"I ... got defeated five times in a cage fight by the guy," the soldier admitted and pouted at the stares he got. "What? The kid's really good, okay, kora?!"</p><p>"You're awfully quiet in all of this, Reborn," Verde noticed and they all turned to look at him.</p><p>"Oh, Babyborn was there for our last fight, too!"</p><p>"He's hiding something," Viper said with utmost certainty and they all opened their mouths to say something, only to snap them shut in confusion when the doorbell rang.</p><p>"Must be the other pizza," Reborn said quickly and vaulted himself over the couch to race for the door. He already opened it and was out with one foot when he heard Skull ask if they had even ordered more pizza and then chaos erupted as his Guardians all yelled his name and demanded he get back in there to explain himself. Reborn, of course, didn't and instead snuck into one of the secret tunnels he'd built behind a fake bush that looked far too real and waited for them to all run past the bush. When he was sure they were gone, he snuck back into the house to steal all of the leftover pizza - except the pineapple monstrosity - and then returned to his bush. "Good work, Leon," he praised his partner, who returned to his normal shape from where he had still been disguised as a doorbell to help his master escape.</p><p>He happily munched on the piece of pizza Reborn held out for him as the hitman settled into the armchair and turned on the TV in the living room like secret chamber at the end of the tunnel, just beneath the house so he can steal water, electricity and heating while making it look like it was used by the house.</p><p>Chameleon and hitman enjoyed their peaceful evening together and Reborn figured Fon will eventually leave his Guardians' minds if they just stop running into the Storm.</p><p>00000</p><p>Of course, that doesn't work because one day, Reborn enters the 'headquarters's' living room, only to find all of his Guardians and one martial artist sitting on pillows around the low table, jenga blocks scattered all around as they play a free for all game for the last cupcake bought at that bakery they all like.</p><p>Apparently, Fon had been the one to buy them because Colonello had been forced by the others to get beat up again by the teenager so he can invite him over for game night, so the Chinese assassin had decided to be a decent guest and bring a gift.</p><p>(Reborn wondered if the choice of bakery and pastry was because of him, because he <em>had</em> ran into Fon in front of said bakery the other day, the teen going in while he was coming out, so he could have seen it and figured it would get him some brownie points from his Sky- <em>No</em>. Just <em>no</em>.)</p><p>Colonello and Skull had teamed up with Fon against Viper, Verde and Lal when the game had started, but they had apparently been munching on the sweets until only one was left and then it was every man for himself.</p><p>Which was bad for Colonello and SKull, because they were both far too excitable for the now very fragile looking tower with a considerable amount of blocks missing. Lal had actually been the first to knock down a part of the tower so she was out, and Skull followed her just as Reborn walked in.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing?"</p><p>"Oh, hey Reborn-sempai! Welcome back!" Skull greeted from where he was all but breathing down Fon's neck as the Asian contemplated the wobbly tower and then swiftly practically punched out one of the blocks near the base with a fighter. The tower didn't so much as twitch, such was his precision and speed.</p><p>"Actually," Fon says while Verde calculates which move he should make to counter the one from before so they'd keep the stability of the tower for one more round so he doesn't get disqualified. "It is pronounced 'senpai', with an N. Sempai is just the English translation due to a mix up."</p><p>"You speak Japanese?" Viper asks as they take their turn after the scientist successfully manages to survive his turn, the tower becoming even more unstable. The Mist carefully reached out towards the top, not wanting to risk toppling the tower, and carefully started pushing out a block.</p><p>"Of course. It is, after all, my mother tongue."</p><p>Viper looked up at that, mouth curling down in obvious confusion. "Mu, you're not Chinese?" The teenager shook his head. "Then how did you end up in the Triads?"</p><p>"When one reaches a certain level of skill, one tends to be pursued. My latest master is a member of the Triads and she got me in two years ago. I've been officially working for the Triads ever since. Careful-" But it was too late for the warning, because Viper was more interested in getting new information than paying attention to the game and a third of the blocks from the top of the tower fell.</p><p>"Aaaand Viper is out!" Skull declared dramatically, flailing his hands around and nearly knocking what was left of the tower over. Colonello rolled his eyes and pushed the Cloud away from their game before settling in to take his turn.</p><p>"Wait, what do you mean you're 'latest master?" It was Lal who questioned this time, narrowing her eyes on the teen.</p><p>"I've had ten different masters over the years. No single master could quench my thirst for more knowledge on different martial arts, so they would either send me along to their acquaintances who they believed would be suitable teachers for a student such as myself or they would try to kill me because I have reached master level and they believed I would try to take over their position. I guess that my reputation spread quickly enough that, when my master introduced me to the current leader of the Triads, they were more than happy to accept me, even if I was of 'impure blood', as they call it." The boy grimaced at the quoted name. It was such a strange expression on Fon. Reborn had only ever seen him blank-faced or with determination glinting in his eyes.</p><p>"Wait, so how many martial arts do you know, kora?" Colonello asked after he made a successful move by taking out one of the three blocks that made up the very base daringly and somehow succeeded in not crashing the tower. Fon answered by taking out the other and Verde brought his hands up in surrender, because he believed any more tampering and the entire thing would collapse.</p><p>"Well, I've mastered one hundred and seven-"</p><p>"Holy hell, what!?" Skull all but screeched, flinging himself at the Japanese boy, who tried to lean away from him. "What the fuck?! There's no way that's possible!"</p><p>"Seconded," Verde pipped in.</p><p>Fon just shrugged, looking a bit uncomfortable to be the center of all of that attention.</p><p>"I believe him, kora. He sure as hell used a lot of different styles in the cage fights, kora," the blond soldier said with a grin.</p><p>"It's not that big of a deal, really," the Storm replied modestly.</p><p>"There's no other human on earth that can use even fifty martial arts, let alone one half as much over that," Viper pointed out, sounding annoyed. "How did I never hear of you before? There's no way someone like you could have been hidden from my sight all of this time!"</p><p>"Um, I can use nearly two hundred different styles, actually."</p><p>They all stared.</p><p>"You just said you've mastered one hundred and seven," Lal pointed out skeptically.</p><p>Fon shrugged. "I've <em>mastered</em> one hundred and seven, yes, but I do know how to, shakily, utilize about fifty more, with more or less skill and another twenty or so rather poorly. Mostly just individual moves I incorporate with the styles I've mastered because they are more suitable for this or that style of fighting, usually against weapons. Some are with weapons, so they're not hand to hand, like I would prefer-"</p><p>"You know just under two hundred fucking martial arts?" Hissed the information broker, looking ready to burst. "And news of your existence never reached me? I'm going to fucking kill someone!"</p><p>"It wouldn't reach you no matter who you are or what kind of information network you have, so it's probably best not to waste your time," Fon advised haltingly. "My family is very good at covering any tracks of our existence or movements all across the globe. That you know I am in the Triads is already leagues above just about any other information broker in the world, except my family's."</p><p>"Oh yeah? And what family do you belong to?" Challenged the Mist but the Storm just plastered on the most serene smile Reborn had seen in his entire life.</p><p>"Now, that would be telling."</p><p>Viper looks ready to kill and Reborn is sick of being ignored, so he practically appears out of thin air next to the last remaining cupcake, takes it up in one hand while he uses the other to casually flick the last base block from underneath the tower. The tower wobbles, shakes a bit but then stabilizes just as he takes the first bite out of the sweet, moaning over-exaggeratedly when his Guardians all turn to glare death at him.</p><p>"Yum," he said very pointedly.</p><p>"Hey, do you know how long we've been battling for that cupcake, kora!"</p><p>"That's not fair, Reborn-senpai!"</p><p>"You're such an asshole, Reborn," Lal sighed but she'd known she wouldn't be getting the pastry since she had been eliminated first.</p><p>Verde just glared and Viper looked regretful that they hadn't simply replaced the cupcake with an illusion and eaten it while they'd had a chance.</p><p>Fon just smiled behind a raised sleeve.</p><p>Reborn rolled his eyes at his Guardians. "Well, it was <em>obviously</em> meant for me, given you all decided to have a cupcake party and not invite me, so this is justice at work, the universe itself has spoken and karma has found you all guilty."</p><p>"Just eat the damned cupcake, Reborn," their resident scientist snapped and Reborn, just to be petty, licked just a bit of the whipped cream off the top and made another exaggerated sound of enjoyment. Lal sneered at him in disgust while Skull and Colonello looked on mournfully like kicked puppies.</p><p>"Sorry about him," the only female present said to the visitor, who definitely looked more amused than anything. "Reborn is just naturally an asshole."</p><p>"I see," the Japanese said with a voice thick of amusement. Reborn narrowed his eyes at the teen, but Fon, like always, wasn't the least bit intimidated. Reborn was starting to question why that didn't irritate him more.</p><p>"Don't badmouth me off to strangers. Fon might actually believe you." They all turned to stare at him, shocked and some suspicious. Fon, though, seemed delighted for some reason. "What?" He snapped, impatient. It's been a long day and he was tired and he <em>really</em> didn't want to deal with this idiocy right now. He just wants to go to bed, cuddle Leon and sleep it off. Then, in the morning, he'll maybe hunt Fon down and ask him why he was getting so coizy with Reborn's Guardians, maybe threaten him to actually <em>leave</em> for China because this was getting ridiculous. Reborn doesn't need this. What has he done to deserve this bullshit? I mean, besides killing who knows how many people, that is, but he's a hitman and hardly the only one in the business. Why aren't any of <em>them</em> saddled with a fate like his, hm?</p><p>(Karmic justice, probably.)</p><p>"How do you know his name?" Verde asks carefully and Reborn almost curses himself out. Right. He'd ran out of movie night so he'd avoid being questioned.</p><p>"I overheard one of you say it," he replied easily enough, the lie as smooth on his tongue as the most assured truth.</p><p>"Um, no, you couldn't have?" Skull attempted, sounding confused and not yet catching on to the fact that this was highly suspicious. Civilians. Reborn sometimes wonders how the hell they live as long as they do. "None of us called each other by name for like the last hour or so? There's kinda been a lot of trash talking, so ... "</p><p>"I clearly heard you say it, lackey. You probably just didn't notice," the hitman rolled his eyes, ignoring the frown decorating the Storm's face. Why had he been pleased earlier, anyway? That Reborn had remembered his name? Of course Reborn remembered his name! (He was his Storm!) He was dangerous, something of a rival, the only person so far that Reborn had had to tie with because they hadn't been able to finish their fight that night at the pier! What kind of (Sky) hitman would he be if he ignored him? A very bad one, which Reborn was <em>not</em>. He was the best damned hitman in the world! "Anyway, one of you take the kid home. It's way past his bedtime. Ciao." With that, half eaten cupcake still in hand, Reborn walked away without a single glance back.</p><p>He felt two dark chocolate on his back until he was out of view.</p><p>He dreamed of them until sunrise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His Guardians and Fon remain annoyingly in touch.</p><p>In fact, six weeks later, when Reborn hasn't so much as caught sight of the master martial artist - because he definitely earned the 'master' title if he really mastered over one hundred styles - his Guardians each had plenty of gossip about the young Storm. Not that any of them were <em>informed </em>he was of the Element they were missing, for some reason. Fon seemed to be keeping that as a tightly secured secret. But that one secret wasn't enough to make the others stop meeting up with him, accidentally or by design.</p><p>Viper had, surprisingly, reached out to him first and had employed him as a bodyguard for a tricky business deal with people they were sure would try to kill them and they would have an illusionist, so Viper won't be able to take the money <em>and</em> run. Well, they would, but Viper preferred to leave no trace behind themself and Reborn was sure the Mist only wanted to dig out more information on Fon himself as well. Viper wasn't above selling out their comrades. Sure, they couldn't do that to their fellow Guardians and Sky because the bond between them would rebel most painfully, but before the bond, they sure as hell had done it. To Reborn and the others, to just about anyone who had ever thought to partner up with the information broker. Fon was hardly going to be the exception.</p><p>Viper also used Fon to translate random information in both Japanese and Chinese. Reborn's Japanese was good, so if the martial artist wasn't available, Viper would go to their Sky, but Reborn's Chinese really wasn't something to be proud of. He's been thinking of working on it, even if it was just so his Mist would seek Fon out for one less reason.</p><p>Colonello had been the first to accidentally run into Fon, on a mission no less. COMSUBIN wanted to destroy some drug dealer's den because they had been cheating just about everyone under the sun while the Triads wanted the recipe for the 'new and improved opium mix', or whatever. It had a strange name and Verde hadn't been impressed by the formula when he'd found it later, so Reborn didn't care to remember and Colonello understood such things just about as well as he understood Fermat's Last Theorem. Not that the soldier had cared about any of that. He'd cared more about getting competitive with Fon over how much shit they can destroy before asking the teen out for ice cream for a job well done when Colonello blew up the den but Fon had what he'd come for.</p><p>Lal <em>invited</em> the martial artist to one of her missions because she needed a close range fighter for a really tricky mission and no one in COMSUBIN could hold a candle to Fon. She could always take a unit, but it was a stealth mission, so two instead of a dozen would be for the best. They bonded somehow over thirty different ways to break someone's neck and Lal, as Reborn later learned, had invited Fon to their next movie night gathering, but the teenager had declined because he did have to fly back to China to deliver the formula to his higher ups.</p><p>When he returned, it was to Skull waiting for him at the airport and then driving him all across town in one of those deathtraps he still calls cars. Points to Fon for not being traumatized by the time Skull dropped him off at whatever place he lived at, or close enough by that Fon can reach home in under five minutes. Skull was very excited as he recounted the thing to them the next time they met up.</p><p>Fon had a standing invitation for game night, too, which Reborn thought was ridiculous, but the teen hadn't showed up to the last one so he hoped Fon's apparently ingrained good manners and politeness would keep him from intruding one one of the rare times all of them could gather in one place for shits and giggles.</p><p>And when he <em>did</em> finally see Fon, it was, once again, on a hit so he couldn't exactly chat with the boy even if he wanted to. Which he didn't, mind, but that's not the point.</p><p>This time, Fon wasn't even supposed to be involved, though. The kid had just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, walking into a restaurant where Reborn's target was having lunch with some policemen, of all things, selling out Cosa Nostra secrets. The man should have been left for the Vindice to deal with, but his client had not had any tangible proof of this unimaginable treachery and had so employed Reborn to find said proof, kill them man and hand over the proof to his client in case the Vindice ever goes digging into the hit because it had been in a public place.</p><p>Really, aside from the treason, it should have been your average mission that Reborn takes almost daily if he's bored enough.</p><p>But the waiter was leading Fon right past their table when Reborn had a good shot at the target when the man went and dared to look at Fon's ass, right there in front of the police officers he was selling out his very upbringing to.</p><p>Reborn fired the shot even before making sure no one was looking, like he usually would, because that always causes confusion when someone suddenly falls over until they see the puddle of blood. The civilians officers jump out of their seat, guns aimed at nothing as they search the room. The waiter drops to the floor and Fon whirls around to see what the disturbance was. One of the officers notices a bullet hole in the window, reporting to the station their situation, while the other futilely tries to find a pulse, as though someone can survive a bullet straight through the brain. Well, <em>maybe</em>, but not if Reborn's the one to pull the trigger. Cop 1 notices the minor in the room and quickly moves to reassure the teen that everything is alright, clearly not seeing that Fon is not at all disturbed by the death. Cop 2 starts evacuating the civilians to a different room where they can be questioned on what they saw.</p><p>Cop 1 throws an arm around Fon's shoulders and Reborn's finger itches over the trigger. He could so easily satisfy the itch ...</p><p>Fon looks up at him subtly, apparently having figured out the trajectory of the shot, and though there is no way for those chocolate eyes to actually <em>see</em> him - Reborn is Reborn and the title of world's greatest isn't made up - as well hidden as he is, Reborn feels like those eyes are piercing straight through him.</p><p>His finger stops itching and he packs his things up and leaves his hiding spot like he'd never even been there.</p><p>That evening, as he's waiting for a waiter to bring his dinner in a fancy restaurant that needs a reservation at least three months in advance, a very familiar Storm comes up all the way to his table before the security even registers there's an intruder and they point guns at his head. It was a mafioso restaurant, after all, and you can never be cautious enough in those. Fon didn't move even though he could probably kick all of them to the curb with ease, instead just staring at Reborn with the smallest frown the hitman's ever seen.</p><p>He waited.</p><p>The security personnel was getting impatient, twitchy.</p><p>One of them demanded Fon leave.</p><p>He was ignored.</p><p>Another turned to Reborn and asked if they should 'escort the gentleman'.</p><p>Something in Reborn itched for his gun. He sighed and waved them all off. He then waved at Fon to take the seat opposite of him. When the waiter came with food and made a move to ask if Fon would like anything, Reborn did one last wave to dismiss him, because he had no intentions of letting Fon stay for longer than the teen needed to say whatever he wanted.</p><p>But when the Japanese stayed stubbornly quiet, Reborn stopped looking at him and started with his meal. "Why are you disturbing my dinner?" Was all he said, in as bored a tone as if he were asking about the weather, not really caring about the answer. But if Fon says his piece, maybe he'll leave and Reborn can finally go back to normal. Usually, he thrived on chaos but that didn't mean he appreciated it when someone else was making chaos out of his <em>life</em>. Especially some slip of a boy who just so happened to have Storm Flames.</p><p>"Why have you disturbed my lunch?" Countered the younger male, that little frown still in place.</p><p>"I didn't. You just happened to be there while I had a target to kill. It was a coincidence." Which was true, actually. Reborn had just lost patience so his timing was a bit different than usual, not that Fon would know that. Not that he would admit it to anyone but maybe Leon.</p><p>"Then why don't I believe you?" Asked Fon and Reborn's gaze snapped up in a glare as rage raced through him.</p><p>"Just who do you think you are, hm? Just because you've been cozying up with the others doesn't mean you suddenly have any place in my life, any right to interfere," he snapped, startling Fon and surprising himself by his own attitude. Perhaps he's just had enough and was trying to end it. Because Fon's been hanging around him a lot, all things considered, as if he were dodging Reborn's step but was trying not to be too obvious about it. As though he was <em>courting</em> him.</p><p>Something cold settled deep in his chest, right where his heart was.</p><p>Fon was courting him.</p><p>He was courting his weak, pathetic, <em>useless</em> Sky Flames!</p><p>And that just angered him more.</p><p>"I didn't mean to presume-"</p><p>Reborn put down his utensils loudly, cutting the teen off, who, for the first time, looked <em>scared</em> in Reborn's presence. Reborn didn't care if it was fear of him or fear of something else. Fear was fear and fear can be exploited. It's a weakness. And Reborn's a predator who pounced on it before he even considered his words.</p><p>"<em>I don't want you</em>. Do you understand that? I don't want you, I have no need of you. You've been just getting in my way since we first met. I don't even know why you're sticking around? Because we sparked? That means <em>nothing</em>. I've sparked with half a dozen others-" True, but none of them were a <em>Storm</em>. They were his other Elements. His Guardians. People he can now call friends, maybe even family. But Fon doesn't need to know that. Reborn doesn't want him to know that. Reborn wants him <em>gone</em> so that some semblance of normalcy may return to his life. "What makes you think you are special? If I wanted you, I would have taken you with me that night. Get better at reading social cues, Fon. You should just go back to China. Or Japan, whatever. No one needs you here, no one <em>wants</em> you here. You are just an awkward kid who just so happens to know how to fight really well. Nothing special there that would make someone want to keep you around."</p><p>"Reborn-" Fon tries, his voice sounding almost shaky, but Reborn ignores it. Ignores the raging and trashing of his Sky beneath his Sun and the fact that even his Sun seems to be uneasy at the moment.</p><p>"Just leave, Fon. Do us both a favor and forget we ever met. You don't know me as anything else but the world's greatest hitman, a man who will kill you if you cross his path. And stay the hell away from the others, too. Don't know what they see in you to have kept you around this long, but just stop being a bother and go home." He goes back to his meal after he's said his piece, but the other doesn't move to leave. Annoyed, Reborn takes out a gun and aims right between Fon's eyes, but freezes. Fon doesn't so much as twitch. Yet there is a single tear sliding down his face.</p><p>He brings up a long, red sleeve and quickly dries it, then puts both hands in the opposite sleeve as he smoothly but hastily stands up and bows to Reborn respectfully. "I apologize. I will not bother you again." There is a finality to his words that makes his Sky Flames stutter in panic and Reborn even half reaches for the Storm (<em>his</em> Storm), but Fon has taken a step back, out of his reach. "Sayonara."</p><p>Without looking at him once after his bow, Fon disappears from the restaurant on quick feet before Reborn could even register the painful way his Flames were twisting.</p><p>Reborn is his own Sun Guardian, because there will never be a Sun as compatible with his Sky Flames than his own. So now, at this moment, as Fon disappears from his reach in a matter of seconds, he's experiencing the fallout of rejecting a suitable Element that he's sparked with as both the Sky and another of the Elements. None of his Guardians should be close enough to have felt it, as it is only due to proximity - and the fact that his Sky was still connected to his Sun - that he feels the loss through his primary Flames, too. Maybe if he was a real Sky, the others wouldn't need to be in the same room as him to feel it, would have been there to stop him from feeling like this.</p><p>It feels awful.</p><p>He doesn't realize how unwell he must look as he tries to just ... breathe through the experience until a waiter wanders over and asks if he was alright. Reborn dismisses him and tries to go back to his food. A single bite is almost enough to send him running to the bathroom to throw it all up. Even drinking a glass of water doesn't help.</p><p>Clearly, he can't have his dinner.</p><p>The waiter bags it up for him and he pays the bill. He couldn't seem to get home fast enough. Leon kept jumping from his fedora to float in front of his face in various shapes to give him worried eyes but the hitman always put him back where he belongs and continued on his way. When he <em>did </em>reach home, he headed straight for bed, feeling exhausted, but sleep would. Not. <em>Come</em>. He literally tossed and turned until his alarm clock went off and he shot the fucking thing. He wanted nothing more than to stay in bed. Maybe sleep will finally catch up to him.</p><p>00000</p><p>It didn't. Not that day, nor that night, nor the next, for that matter.</p><p>His appetite was minimal, he couldn't even <em>smell</em> the coffee he so desperately needs and neither cold nor hot showers felt good.</p><p>He was at the point where he would pay either Viper or Verde to knock him out with their Flames when the former actually signaled them all to come in for a meeting.</p><p>Reborn glared at how refreshed and well rested all of his Guardians looked when he himself felt like shit even if he would never allow himself to leave his suite without looking his damned best. He had a reputation to upkeep. That didn't mean he couldn't put off an aura filled to the brim with killing intent when he's having a bad day. It might actually be expected of him at this point.</p><p>"What's got your panties in a twist, kora?" Colonello asked when he entered the 'headquarters', raising a blond eyebrow at his bad mood.</p><p>"Zip it, you muscle bound idiot. I am not in the mood today."</p><p>"Did you have a bad night?" Skull asked, sounding like he wanted to be helpful. "Oh! Maybe it's from stress! I watched the other day this really interesting show about how stress can affect your sleep and some of the suggestions to relieve stress were physical activity, drinking milk before bed and tea in the morning or either meditating or doing yoga! I'm sure Fon knows some good tricks-"</p><p>"You zip it, too, lackey, or I will put a bullet through you. And anyone else who says anything not relating to the reason we're here and it better be good." Skull, Colonello and even Verde, who had all opened their mouths to comment, closed them and wisely kept quiet. They've never actually seen Reborn like this before, so of course they were surprised. Reborn almost never <em>got</em> like this so of course it would come as a surprise. Yes, they all knew he was a hitman, thus a violent killer who had very little value for a human life unless it benefited him or it was some rare individual, like them, but it was easy to forget under the polished mask he wore on a daily basis.</p><p>Maybe he should put on a disguise, go to some seed bar and start a bar fight.</p><p>Or stick with the disguise and go by way of Colonello and enter the cage. Someone there might give him a decent target to vent his stress.</p><p>His mind flashed with bright red and he nearly growled at the suggested individual who <em>can</em> give him a good fight.</p><p>Damn it all to hell and damn Storms for even <em>existing</em>. He'd always thought <em>Clouds</em> were the addictive ones.</p><p>"Good grief, I guess we should begin," Viper said, coming to float in front of the table and extending a hand. Identical illusions of some files appeared in front of everyone at the table for them to read as Viper went into the details. "There's a big party going on next weekend. Lots of rich people, lots of mafioso and corrupted politicians and policemen. Lots of loose women and security guards." In other words, they had plenty of choices for infiltration. "The servers and cooks are handpicked, so we can't go by that route and the security is from every famiglia in attendance, tightly monitored by the owner of the venue's own security team. The party is like any other one in practically all aspects, except there will be a lot of high ranking foreigners with seats of power in the underworld and the main topic of discussion is this."</p><p>An illusion appeared in the middle of the table and they all cursed, as it was an illusion of <em>all of them</em> on one of the recent missions they'd went on together, the one where they blew up some small-time famiglia's warehouse, but the goods inside had belonged to the Todd and three of their supporting families. The Todd were rather infamous for being bloodthirsty, violent and prone to meaningless vengeance. But they had the resources to gather allies and not even the six of them would be able to survive that many opponents to fight.</p><p>They're good, some of the best in the world, but even they were mortal.</p><p>"The party is a show of strength, so we have to crash it and show the foreign parties that throwing their lot in with them would be a waste of resources and precious time. Also note that there will be a lot of Skies present, so we have to be careful. Not all have Vongola Hyper Intuition, but we don't know how sharp some of them can be. I'll be protecting our minds but we'll need you, Reborn, to protect our Flames."</p><p>Said hitman frowned. "You know I don't have the slightest clue as to how to do that."</p><p>"Then it's a good thing you have a week to observe other Skies and figure it out," countered Lal with a sigh. "I know you don't like your Sky Flames much, Reborn, but we don't have a choice here. Viper is right that this is really dangerous for us. If we don't do something, we could have literal tanks waiting for us outside of our front door."</p><p>"We need a plan," Verde stated, computer already out and running simulations based on the information their Mist had provided. "we can't just barge in, guns blazing. Even if I were to harden your clothing, something else could kill you."</p><p>"So let's talk strategy," Reborn said, ignoring his pounding headache because this? This he could do.</p><p>As long as it kept bright red from his mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sayonara - Goodbye/Farewell</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You've been avoiding us," Lal said on a random day during the week they were preparing for their little party-crashing mission as they sat in a little cafe, enjoying some light pastries and a good, strong coffee.</p><p>Reborn arched an eyebrow until it touched his fedora at her statement. "I've been observing Skies to figure out how to shield us from being discovered by other Skies, Lal. I didn't exactly have the time to drop by the house." Which was actually pretty true, seeing as Reborn had had to practically stalk several different Skies - not Timoteo Vongola, because he really didn't want to test that Hyper Intuition - over the last few days and watched how they interacted with their Guardians around other Skies, especially during business meetings.</p><p>He was not comfortable with extending his own awareness/intuition so he can observe how normal, trained Skies' Flames fluctuate when protecting their Elements from being readable to the other Skies, but he guessed it was an important and useful skill to learn. Despite everything, Reborn had Sky Flames and had gathered himself five Guardians, so it was up to him to protect them from other Skies.</p><p>Hopefully, once this mission is over, he'll never have to use his orange Flames again.</p><p>"Oh, really?" Lal asked, eyebrow arching to match Reborn's, skeptical as her tone. "You were so busy that you couldn't stop by, but you had the time to take Alexa on three dates and sleep with her every other day of the week?"</p><p>"... I will have you know that two of those dates were so I could get close enough to a Sky for observation because, if you haven't noticed, I have shit Sky Flames," he growled, more annoyed that she - probably through Viper - knew that he'd been spending so much time with the Storm than anything else. "Besides, a roll in the sheets is much quicker than entertaining Skull until he deigns to go to sleep and the house is finally quiet enough for me to rest."</p><p>"In other words, you're avoiding us." When he glared at her, his Rain rolled her eyes. "Don't bullshit me, Reborn. I've seen you fall asleep in Verde's lab while he was testing combustive and explosive liquids. A grenade could go off next to you and you'd sleep through it. Though with those creepy open eyes and probably some form to deflect the destructive force of the explosion, but you'd still definitely sleep through it. And while we're at the sleeping thing, please stop teaching Colonello how to sleep with his eyes open. It's freaking the new recruits out."</p><p>"It's a useful skill," he argued, because it really was. It allowed Reborn to react to any possible threat much faster than anyone else could hope for, which had saved his life plenty of times. It had been hard to learn, but it had been worth it, even if he usually had to use his Sun Flames afterwards to fix any damage done to his eyes from drying out because he'd gone without blinking for so long. It also, as Lal pointed out, unnerved people and no one could ever be quite sure if he was actually awake or not, so they hesitated to try anything stupid around him.</p><p>It was also useful to pretend that he was listening to what his more annoying acquaintances had to say that was just so boring to him that he wanted to fall asleep, so he did and they never figured it out. It had been useful for that date with Alexa ...</p><p>"You're avoiding the subject," his female Rain growled at him, slamming a fist against the surface of the table hard enough to threaten to spill his espresso. The worst possible threat against Reborn when he was already barely getting any sleep for over a week now. The reason he'd been spending so much time with Alexa was because being near her Storm Flames actually helped him knock himself out, even if it was only for a couple of hours.</p><p>Just one more reason to despise his secondary Flames, really.</p><p>"Look, I'm not trying to avoid you guys." Which was half true. "I've just been really busy and needed to blow off some steam, so it just happens." Which was <em>mostly</em> true. "I didn't even notice." Which was completely untrue, but Lal didn't exactly need to know that, now did she? <em>Nope</em>.</p><p>"Perhaps that's true," the woman conceded, though she still sounded skeptical. "But that doesn't explain why it feels like you're pulling away."</p><p>"I'm not," insisted Reborn, actually a bit offended by the accusation because, after they'd all bonded, he'd never once thought of leaving his Guardians behind. And it wasn't even because of his stupid Sky Flames! He liked these people because they accepted him for who and what he was and didn't try to change him. They didn't defer to him like one would to a traditional famiglia Sky. They all acted as leader if the mission or discussion falls into a category they specialize in. They treated him like one of them - like a Sun in a Guardian set - rather than a Sky - who, despite being surrounded by their Elements, was always alone. He wouldn't pull away.</p><p>"Reborn, you're doing what we all agreed none of us would do," the COMSUBIN instructor said seriously, her eyes hard but worried. Obviously, whatever it was Reborn was 'doing' disturbed her.</p><p>"And what is that?" He asked, tone heavy with sarcasm, because he hadn't actually been doing anything except losing sleep.</p><p>"You're purposefully, actively searching for a Storm."</p><p>That shocked Reborn to his core. Mostly because he realized, after he closely examined his actions, that she might be <em>right</em>. He was courting a Storm. <em>Alexa</em>, who wasn't compatible, who, he had never sparked with. That's ... That's why his Sky Flames had quieted down. They were confused, because they had <em>found</em> a Storm compatible with them and yet Reborn was spending all of his free time with another Storm that neither of them considered a good addition to their Elements.</p><p>From the first day Reborn had accepted that he was a Sky to a bunch of Elements, he had known and made it clear that he would not force a meeting with a new Element. Skull was as accidental as everyone else, left up to fate. No one was pressuring him to find a Storm. They would <em>never</em>! And yet here he was, doing just that ...</p><p>"You didn't even realize, did you?" She asks with a sigh. "What's going on, Reborn? Is something wrong? You've been a bit off lately. You know you can tell us, right? I don't mean to be nosy - that's Colonello's and Skull's department, the tactless idiots. Or Viper's, but you know how information brokers are - but if you need help, or if something's bothering you or if you just have an uncomfortable pillow, it doesn't matter how big or small, we are here for you. We're family now, and not in the mafia sense."</p><p>"I'm fine, really," he assured, raking a hand through his hair, his fedora for once nowhere in sight. He usually tried to not attract all that much attention to himself when meeting with one of his Guardians. People are already whispering about 'the world's strongest' and everything and they all individually have enough enemies that they're all in danger regardless of their lifestyle or 'popularity'. Reborn didn't want any of his enemies, competent or not, to go after the people who had bonded with him, the first ones to accept his measly Sky as if it is something precious. "I just have a lot on my mind lately. It's been messing up my sleep. I guess I slipped into that stupid Sky instinct or whatever to complete my 'set'."</p><p>"Are you worried about Fon?" That surprised him, causing Reborn to frown at his Rain. "He hasn't been seen for a while. By anyone. Skull's been actively seeking him out for days and Colonello went back to the cage arena - a new one, since the last one was busted by the police - but the 'little beast from the East' has not made an appearance since then. And Viper says that if Fon's active, they can't trace him. We're all a bit worried. He's so young ... "</p><p>"... I'm not worried about that. I mean, I don't even know the kid," he added with a sigh, wondering from where Lal had gotten such a crazy, silly little thought in her head. Fon had definitely not told his Guardians that they knew each other from before. Not that they'd actually exchanged many words since they first met, anyway, so it wasn't even a lie.</p><p>"Oh, right. You probably don't even know that he's been near a shootout not so long ago." Well, actually, Reborn was the first to find <em>that</em> out, given <em>he's</em> been the one to fire the bullet. "Right. Sorry. Anyway, if you need us, you know where to find us, right?"</p><p>"Of course," he assured her and even managed a genuine smile. "I'll tell you guys if it's something more serious than a slip in instincts due to lack of proper sleep."</p><p>But he probably won't, because now that he's aware of his actions as of late, he's aware of what's the cause of them, too. Namely, the rejection of a Storm he was compatible with, one whom his Sky wanted to bond to. He'd chased Fon off and turned towards the first Storm who meant him no ill, but was not compatible with him, which had his Sky Flames confused and rebelling against his actions, which in turn was affecting his sleep. But Sky Flames can't rebel against a courtship, which is why he'd been able to sleep when he'd take Alexa to his bed. The sleep didn't last long, only as long as his Sky needed to recuperate and sort itself out before it begins protesting all over again, reaching, reaching, <em>reaching</em> for that bright red he tries not to think about.</p><p>Now that he thinks about it, he should have figured it out sooner. Fon had incredibly pure and strong Storm Flames, from what little Reborn had seen. Just like Lal and Colonello and their Rain, just like Viper with their Mist, Verde with his Lightning and Skull with his Cloud. Just like Reborn with his Sun, even if his Sky was so weak. Fon would fit right in. And, unconsciously, his Guardians were accepting that, were welcoming him even before they realized he was one of them.</p><p>Dying Will Flames worked in strange ways, but they were rarely wrong about compatibility.</p><p>Reborn had messed himself up by being an utter assholish bastard and now he had to fix it.</p><p><em>'I swear I'll talk to Fon and apologize for the things I've said as soon as I see him again, so can you </em>please<em> settle down and let me get some much needed sleep, you ugly, annoying orange?'</em> The Sky Flames danced smugly beneath his overwhelming Sun and Reborn scowled. If he could extinguish the orange without killing himself, he <em>would</em>. He did not have to put up with his own Flames' bullshit, thank you.</p><p>But miraculously, it had worked and that night, he got the first proper sleep in two weeks. And he dreamed of bright, burning, relentless red all night long and he woke up feeling better than ever.</p><p>Stupid Sky Flames.</p><p>00000</p><p>The party was ridiculously easy to sneak into, even if they were some of the best in the world at what they do, but that just worked out best for them so none of them could complain.</p><p>Reborn, Colonello, Lal Mirch and Viper had snuck into the venue where the party was hosted, while Skull was going to be the getaway driver and Verde was their 'guy in the chair', monitoring their comms and guiding the mission as he watched over them through the security cameras, hacking computers and making sure they can get past any security system or check in order to remain as unsuspicious as possible.</p><p>Lal and Reborn had entered as a couple, Colonello wsa to find and take out any snipers positioned to watch the main hall and Viper had managed to mask themselves in Mist Flames and gain entrance to 'staff only' sections as a waiter, a security guard or, that one time as the host of the party himself. The Rain and Sun stuck together until the dance floor was cleared and some old, fat guy asked if they'd mind for him to 'steal the lady' for a dance. Lal had looked ready to slap him silly into shipshape and order him to drop and give her fifty, but had caught herself and accepted his offered hand. Reborn had smiled politely and asked the man to keep a careful eye on her lest someone else steal the beauty and he swore, if it were possible, Lal would have killed him with the daggers she was glaring at him.</p><p>Reborn had then quickly moved to the shadows because there were already quite a few hopeful ladies who wished to dance with the handsome 'glasses wearing professor kind of guy' in the Armani suit and bowtie and he needed to scope out just <em>who</em> would be leading the conversations about the 'strongest six' that Viper had found out about. The shadows were his friends as he circulated the room, avoiding socializing with everyone and anyone until he finally overheard a group of people boldly mentioning his very name and talking about how he now had 'associates'.</p><p><em>'Found you~'</em> he sang in his mind as he crept closer, careful to stay out of sight. These people were obviously cautious, as if expecting his very name to summon him like some devil or something, which greatly amused him but made his job a bit more difficult because they were clearly paranoid and will shoot at shadows if spooked. Sure, that makes things more fun, but seeing as his Guardians' lives were at stake just because they were seen on a single mission with him - which could have been a chance encounter and a team effort of complete strangers because their goals coincided, for all these bastards knew; they weren't <em>wrong</em> in this case, but jumping to conclusions is never a good idea, especially so in the mafia - he wasn't exactly going to risk it by playing with his prey as he usually would.</p><p>If the underworld was already aware of them being rather friendly with each other and if they're about to sabotage a possible alliance that might come after them, then they'd show them all, with a big <em>bang</em>, why they have earned themselves the moniker 'strongest six'. Though that somehow rang wrong in his mind and his Sky Flames agreed.</p><p>But now was not the time to contemplate it. Now was business time.</p><p>"I've found the queen bee and her court," he said subtly into the earpiece so he'd inform everyone about his progress.</p><p>"Good," Colonello replied, sounding torn between amused and annoyed. "Because Lal looks to be seconds away from decking someone and I'll happily cheer if she does."</p><p>The woman, because she was too close to an outsider, obviously couldn't reply but Reborn got the feeling that she wanted to strangle her fellow Rain for his comment, even if it might be true.</p><p>"Mu, I'll make my way over to catch more of the conversation. Don't move from your spot, Reborn," Viper all but ordered and Reborn wanted to snap at them childishly at that, but something else caught his attention even as he felt his Mist appear on the other side of the group, either invisible or disguised. He couldn't tell and suddenly found he couldn't care all that much because Viper is quite possibly the strongest illusionist he's ever met and knew how to take care of himself.</p><p>Reborn, though, Reborn focused on <em>red</em>.</p><p><em>Fon</em>.</p><p><em>His Storm</em>, his Sky Flames whispered gleefully into his mind as he watched Fon and some Chinese woman approach a different group of people. They were all dressed lavishly in traditional Chinese formal garbs and Reborn frowned at how hollow and uncomfortable Fon looked in his. He was actually in his usual long tunic and white baggy pants, but he was absolutely <em>covered</em> in orange gems that almost matched Sky Flames in color.</p><p>"Reborn, what are you doing?" Verde could be heard from his communicator, but Reborn paid him no mind as he found himself moving closer to the master martial artist, something that might have been gut instinct or maybe even Sky intuition insisting that he <em>needs</em> to get closer, <em>now</em>. "Is that Fon?" The scientist said not a moment later and that immediately got a reaction.</p><p>"No way! What's he doing there?" Skull all but shrieked in their ears so Reborn tore off the earpiece so he can focus on what the gathered group was discussing. They were all high ranking members of the Triads, if their many tattoos across their arms, necks and faces were anything to go by and Reborn stiffened when the big, fat man that could almost pass off as a sumo wrestler stepped closer to Fon and the woman because that man was a <em>Sky</em>.</p><p><em>~Damn it, Reborn, what are you doing?!~</em> Demanded their resident information broker into his mind through the freaky Mist tricks they liked.</p><p>Reborn ignored them and listened as the woman was introduced by one of the Chinese Sky's subordinates - a Lightning; perhaps his Lightning Guardian? He'd gotten a bit better at detecting bonds between Skies and their Elements, but his Sky was too weak for him to sense such things properly - as a master of twenty seven martial arts, Master Chen, and her most gifted student, Fon, whom they were ... <em>Offering as a Storm for his Guardian set</em>!? Fon is <em>Reborn's</em> Storm!</p><p><em>~Shit!~</em> Viper cursed over the shared mental bond created by Mist Flames so all of them could hear them. <em>~These idiots are the ones who are trying to make an alliance, but not just with the home-bred criminal groups.~</em> Even if they'd already suspected that foreigners were going to be involved, given the topic of discussion and just who was invited. <em>~Their biggest support is planned to come from the Triads and the American mobs! </em>If <em>they can impress them, yes, but from what I'm hearing, everyone's satisfied so far. And they keep mentioning some talented Storm close combatant that the Triads were promising them if they make the deal tonight.~</em></p><p><em>Fon</em>. They were going to send <em>Reborn's Storm</em> to fight the Sky and other Elements he resonates with.</p><p>Reborn was having none of that shit. <em>No one</em> was taking one of <em>his</em> Elements and turning them into a sacrificial lamb or a weapon. <em>No one</em>.</p><p>
  <em>~We need to make them scatter and so scared they'll never think to make an alliance again!~</em>
</p><p>Reborn put his earpiece back in. "Leave it to me," he said over the cursing his other Elements were doing in the wake of such a development. "Follow my lead. Let's blow this popsicle stand," the hitman said as he foregoes his normal gun and instead reaches right for Leon, who quickly transforms. Within seconds, a devastatingly charged Chaos Shot is fired and takes out dozens of people - dead, injured or dying in seconds - destroys half of the marble pillars and a good chunk of the roof over the hall and makes big holes in the walls. People are already screaming and running but then everyone freezes as people find the source of the new chaos and point, whispering prayers or hissing curses or just freezing like hares in front of their hunter.</p><p>Reborn cocks his Leon gun and takes aim. "Chaos."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People take a few seconds and at least a dozen more shot down before they gather their wits and start shooting back at him, but at that point, Lal had torn off most of her dress and chucked the high heel shoes so she has greater mobility and can more easily access the machine guns she's been hiding under the length of the gown and Colonello's already started sniping the bastards all across the room. Viper was still hiding, but their illusions were everywhere and no one was spared, for they were not the forgiving sort when someone threatens that which is theirs.</p><p>Reborn simply shoots most of the important representatives of just about every mafia group around so that no one would ever want to be partnered with the famiglia who could not protect even their most important guests. He didn't fire another Chaos Shot, because there was simply no need to. Normal bullets killed just fine on their own.</p><p>Some of the Triads lackeys tried to get close to him, obviously close range fighters, but Reborn was good at that, too, even if he preferred guns so he could easily deal with them while continuing shooting. He wanted that fat Chinese Sky <em>dead</em> for even <em>thinking</em> of taking <em>Reborn's</em> Storm. It would seem he had discovered the Sky possessiveness and he wasn't the least bit ashamed of it. Not now, anyway. Later, most probably, but not right now.</p><p>Right now, all that mattered was getting <em>all</em> of his Elements out of here safe and sound.</p><p>People were yelling out orders or screaming for mercy all around the once lavishly decorated hall. The fancy foods and drinks were ruined, scattered over the floor or on what's left of the tables. People kept slipping left and right. Hell, even Lal almost slipped due to her bare feet, but she regained her footing and shot the man that's been pesking her the entire time in the left eye when she caught sight of him. Colonello shot another one who had tried grabbing her ass at some point before going back to shooting all over the place. Then the blond, for some reason Reborn couldn't see from his position, used Maximum Cannon, infused with <em>far</em> too many Rain Flames and blew out half of the rest of the building through one of the still mostly standing walls.</p><p>The debris and smokescreen were everywhere and Reborn could barely see anything. It was getting hard to breath from all the shit in the air, so he had Leon turn into a specialized mask while he took out other guns, now tracking his enemies movements through heat signatures and being a bit more careful about where he was walking and if something might come flying at him. Especially as most of these idiots thought it was a good idea to shoot blind through the dust and smoke in the air.</p><p>"Why the hell did you do that?!" Lal screamed through their comm units, obviously referring to Colonello's decision to blind them all.</p><p>"They were bringing in armored cars from the back, kora!" Protested Colonello and Reborn figured his younger Rain was positioned somewhere really good if he could see that from wherever it is he currently was.</p><p>"Lal, use the visor I made for you. It has several options. The infrared one should do the trick for this situation," Verde instructed over the comms and a few seconds later, an impressed grunt could be heard from the woman. Verde gave a smug little chuckle, as he knew that grunt meant more praise than one would usually get from the stern COMSUBIN instructor. "Also, I've been intercepting all calls for backup, but some people <em>have</em> managed to run off. Sooner or later, that backup <em>will</em> arrive, so I suggest you make this quick. Skull is already waiting just around the corner to pick you up."</p><p>"I'm not leaving without Fon," Reborn said, voice breaking no argument.</p><p>"I second that, kora," Colonello agreed and no one exactly protested.</p><p>"Then you should go get him," Viper instructed, appearing over Reborn's head and looking in the direction Reborn had last seen the young Storm. "The Triads seem to be fighting the Bratva and Fon's been put on the front lines. He's holding out good but the Triads leader is yelling for them to fall back and run for their lives. Master Chen looks to be in a hurry, too. Good grief, but this might be our last chance to snatch him because they're already arranging for planes to flee back to China and it seems they plan on taking Fon with them. Apparently, the boss wants him as a part of his Guardian set."</p><p>"Fon's not willing?"</p><p>"Doesn't look like it," the Mist replied to their female Rain.</p><p>"I'll get him. Viper, you go and make some more hell. Steal all the money you like but in five minutes, I want <em>everyone</em> out of here. You hear that, Skull? <em>Five minutes</em>. Don't be late." With that, Reborn muted his comms again and ran off in the direction Viper pointed him to, searching for Fon in the mess as the smokescreen and the dust finally started settling down.</p><p>"Bazooka!" Someone screamed and Reborn, for one horrible moment, thought Fon was a goner because he <em>saw</em> where said bazooka was aimed for. He tore off Leon from his face and the chameleon turned into a gun but it was already too late for a Chaos Shot as the projectile was literally feet away from a battling Fon.</p><p>"<em>Fon</em>!"</p><p>The teenager jerked at his call and immediately whirled around. Then, Reborn had the utmost pleasure and the shock of his life as he watched the young Storm make a single gesture by placing his wrists together, hands in half formed fists opening like a lotus flower towards the incoming projectile and a small ball of bright red formed. That small ball turned into a Storm dragon - the Chinese kind - that shot right out of the little cradle of hands and swallowed the missile whole, disintegrating it in the blink of an eye. Fon didn't even seem winded from the attack he had just unleashed and instead went right back to dealing with his opponents until there were no more attackers surrounding the Triads' group.</p><p>The fatso Sky seemed awed and rather smug, right up until Reborn stepped clearly into their line of sight and then he looked ready to shit his pants. Reborn fought back a sneer at the cowardice. Some Sky, immediately hiding behind his subordinates, ordering them to protect him. Master Chen - shouldn't it be Mistress? Reborn wasn't exactly sure how that titulary worked within the martial arts community, but he guessed he can ask Fon later - seemed confident, in both herself and her student, while the rest were petrified but unwilling to go down running away like dishonorable cowards. He can respect that, if nothing else.</p><p>Definitely better than their Sky.</p><p>One of the many reasons Reborn refused to accept his own secondary Flames was because Skies always hid behind their Guardians and other subordinates.</p><p>Reborn wasn't like that. He was a <em>fighter</em>. The world's greatest hitman!</p><p>As if he'd let someone else fight his battles for him.</p><p>"Chaos," he greeted coolly, gun!Leon in hand as he wasn't above shooting all of them with one shot just so he can take Fon back.</p><p>"Hitman Reborn," answered not the Sky, but his little Storm's mentor. "Leave us be and you will walk away in one piece."</p><p>The Sun snorted at that, both greatly amused and even more offended, but the second was more at her cockiness than the fact that she was underestimating him. She saw the gun and probably thought that, if she's just fast or surprising enough, she can take him out before he can shoot a bullet. Joke's on her, because Reborn holds the record for the fastest draw in the world and he can take aim in less than a second for it still to be a perfect bullseye. The only person so far to have managed to avoid one of his bullets had been Fon and he wasn't even a <em>Sun</em>.</p><p>All of his Elements were ridiculously strong people, like he himself was, even if his Sky was the most pathetic Sky in history. He was pretty sure most civilian born Skies had better Flames than him. Not that he cared, anyway, nor was it the point right now.</p><p>"<em>I don't care about you weaklings</em>," he told them in as good Chinese as he could manage. He'd been working on it since his second real meeting with Fon. No, it had nothing to do with the fact that he had first thought the other Chinese. He was just a perfectionist and had been reminded that he could better his Chinese because clearly the Triads were now operating in Italy, too. "<em>You have something that belongs to me and I want it back. If you cooperate, I won't kill you. How does that sound</em>?"</p><p>"<em>We've never met you before in our lives!</em>" Protested fatso Sky desperately and Reborn wondered how anyone followed him. He was shaking all over. Must be his Guardians that are the fear, law and order of his organization because Reborn didn't see any leader quality in him. Chen was obviously an idiot to offer up such a promising Storm to such a pathetic Sky. "<em>What could we possibly have that is your's!?</em>"</p><p>Reborn decided to ignore them all, as they were insignificant. Instead, obsidian eyes sought out chocolate ones and he was a bit surprised to see a sort of wary hope shining in them. Well, who was Reborn to disappoint, right? "Watashi no Arashi," he called in the boy's native tongue and watched as delight, happiness and pleasure sparked in those depths that had haunted them with their hollow sadness after the cruel words he had said to the younger and how, until that moment, it had clung on in there. Now, Fon looked like he usually did, but even <em>better</em> because his lips were twitching upwards into a genuine, beautiful <em>smile</em> that had Reborn's Sun shining brighter and his Sky all but dancing in joy and approval. "Ko raremasu ka?"</p><p>Fon beamed at him and bowed in respect and gratitude, startling his companions. "Sì, il mio Sole, verrò."</p><p>"Fon, what is the meaning of this?" Demanded his master, snatching up one of his long, billowing sleeves and Reborn <em>snarled</em>, but before he himself could do anything, Fon whirled around and delivered a soft-fist punch to her abdomen, making the woman double over. Fon jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the contents of her stomach that he himself had just forced out. It coincidentally brought him closer to Reborn, which the Sun was very happy about.</p><p>"You dare attack your master?!" Demanded one of the Guardians of fatso. "You are a disgrace!"</p><p>"Fon," Chen gasped out through the pain as she was helped up by one of the other Guardians. "If you go through with this, there will be no place for you back in China."</p><p>Fon didn't seem much threatened. In fact, he only smiled serenely at the Triads' group, making them all flinch. Reborn made a note of that particular smile, as it seemed to spell out bad news for the unsuspecting. "That's a relief. I will finally be free."</p><p>"You insolent little brat-" the fatso Sky actually dared to snap, but Reborn had no patience for him at all and shot the man in both kneecaps, making him fall face-first to the floor and cry out like a dying pig from the pain.</p><p>The hitman sneered at the wary looks the rest gave him even as two of the Guardians immediately rushed to their Sky's aid. "If you even so much as <em>think</em> about going after Fon," he threatened as he felt the rest of his Guardians come up behind him as support, Lal and Colonello cocking their rifles while Viper created tentacles from under their cloak and hood using Mist Flames. Not that the Triads' bunch would know that, as the fatso Sky only had three Guardians - a Rain, a Sun and a Lightning - so they all were susceptible to the illusions. "Remember you'll be facing <em>all</em> of us. And we'll take you down until not even ashes remain." He leveled his Leon gun at the now sitting Triads Sky, making the man whimper. "Got it?" He quickly nodded his head and Chen, when he turned towards her, grit her teeth but gave a single nod. "That goes for all of you," Reborn called out to what was left of the guests. "For all of <em>us</em>. If <em>any</em> of you dare attack <em>any</em> of <em>us</em>, there won't be enough for the wind to scatter. Have I made myself <em>clear</em>?"</p><p>He was pretty sure he heard someone start crying and that just made him smirk.</p><p>Then, he turned towards the Japanese and extended a hand for the teenager. "Shall we, mia Tempesta?"</p><p>Fon flushed a little and looked between Reborn and the shocked - but encouraging - Viper, Colonello and Lal Mirch before he took Reborn's hand.</p><p>"This is all nice and all, but backup is two minutes out. You need to get going or else the little power play you just made will be rendered useless," Verde warned and Reborn grasped Fon's hand tighter as they all turned to leave, not even bothering to watch their backs as no one was brave enough - or that suicidal; good for them - to dare to attack them after the night they'd given them.</p><p>"Ciao," the hitman called out as they left, smirking all the way and never once letting go of <em>his</em> Storm. Not that Fon seemed to mind. That was rather satisfying, too.</p><p>Skull pulled up just as they exited the building, doors open and the sound of a lot of cars speeding towards their direction in the distance. They all piled in within seconds, Colonello up front because he was so bulky and the rest of them squeezing in together in the back. "Pedal to the metal, Skull," instructed Lal and the car lurched forward, going from zero to sixty within seconds and they were around the corner long before the first reinforcements arrived. They were silent for a few more blocks before Lal pointedly looked from Reborn to Fon, the former never having let go of the latter, who was at this point nearly sitting in the hitman's lap. The car was built for speed even if it can carry more than one passenger, so space was sacrificed for aerodynamics. There was really just not all that much space in the back, even with slim figures like Lal and Viper and a relatively petite teen like Fon. "So?" Lal questioned expectantly, crossing her arms and staring at them from around Viper.</p><p>Colonello was turned in his seat to observe as well, even if he did take the time to swat at Skull for not keeping his eyes on the road and instead trying to watch the unfolding events with the rest of them. Viper gave off a pissed vibe, but that seemed to be their default reaction the second someone knew something they didn't.</p><p>"So what?" Reborn echoed, finally, reluctantly letting go of Fon's hand. His Sky <em>pouted</em> at him, but Reborn had no intentions of bonding with Fon until the kid was legal, so they'll have to have <em>that</em> conversation first. They may be mafia, but bonding was for <em>life</em>. He wanted Fon to make the decision of his own, not because his Flames were enamored with Reborn's or something stupid like that. It's not like the wait will be all that long. Fon is seventeen, maybe even closer to eighteen. It will be a couple of months to a year, tops.</p><p>Which might be a good thing, because Fon's just left the Triads, will have no income and will need to find a place to stay since he obviously can't go to his former residence, as the Triads know where that is and might try to go after him regardless of the big threat they'd just received. People rarely learned their lesson on time, in Reborn's experience.</p><p>"When were you going to tell us you found our Storm?" Lal asked, sounding a bit annoyed.</p><p>"Yeah, it wasn't cool of you to hide him, Reborn-senpai," pipped in Skull, but thankfully kept his eyes on the road ahead so they didn't all crash and die.</p><p>"Really not cool, kora."</p><p>Reborn rolled his eyes at them. "Excuse me for not wanting to jump into a bond with a kid, a <em>minor</em>, who I met on a mission while we were trying to kill each other."</p><p>"<em>We</em> met - and accidentally bonded - on one of your missions while trying to kill each other," Verde said as a screen flickered to life on Skull's dashboard.</p><p>"A <em>minor</em>, Verde. And a member of the Triads." Fon was frowning up at him now. Great. "I don't mind that we fought. I don't want him jumping into something he might not be ready for." The hitman then turned to look Fon directly in the eye, dead serious. "If you're serious about becoming one of us, you can make that decision once you're legal. I don't care that we're all balls deep in the underworld, I want you to make an educated, well thought out decision like a mature adult. No spur of the moment decision. This is a big deal. If, after you turn eighteen, you still want to be one of us, you're more than welcome. Until then, you can get to know us better."</p><p>"He'll need a place to stay. Good grief, what a mess," Viper griped, but didn't seem as annoyed as earlier.</p><p>"I don't think it's safe for him to stay alone at the house," Lal supplied, a frown on her brow. "At least not without at least one of us there with him at all times. We all have enemies and he's just a kid."</p><p>"He's just a kid who apparently fought with <em>Reborn</em> and walked away to tell the tale, kora," Colonello pointed out with a proud grin, offering Fon a high five. "Either he's even stronger than we thought or you're slipping up, Babyborn."</p><p>"If we are to assume that it's following a pattern," Verde hummed. "It is safe to deduce that the first is the more likely answer, as we are all well above average in our Flame Types. Therefore, he must be one of the strongest Storms in the world."</p><p>"Seeing as I saw him disintegrate a fucking missile, I'm not surprised." Fon blushed at that and lowered his head in an attempt to hide, which made Colonello coo at him. The blond then received a flick on the forehead courtesy of Reborn that sent him flying into the windshield, making Skull squeak in surprise and jerk the car before he righted it. All four of his currently present Guardians glared at him while Fon looked exasperated. Seems he was fitting in just fine already. "Now, we can talk about all of this later." He turned to the Storm expectantly. "Where are you staying so we can pick your stuff up?"</p><p>The mission may be over but the night was far from it.</p><p>An hour later, they were all stuffed back into the backseat of the car, only there was now a small, white monkey with a red face sitting on Fon's head, he and Leon seeming to communicate with a sort of tail-based sign language.</p><p>"Good grief, another weird animal to add to this freaking zoo," groused Lal, the only one of them who didn't have some sort of pet/partner, watching as the two animals continued chatting until they both jumped off of their masters' heads and instead settled on their knees that were brushing against each other because they can be closer.</p><p>"I think they're cute," Fon said with a truly calm, serene smile, seeming content now that there was a small duffel bag of clothes in the trunk and he was free of an organization he had, apparently, never wanted to be a part of.</p><p>Lichi chirped. Leon transformed into a blanket. The two animals squeezed into the space between their owners' hips and proceeded to take a nap.</p><p>Yes, Fon seemed to fit right in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Watashi no Arashi, Ko raremasu ka? - My Storm, (will you) come here? (Jap)<br/>Sì, il mio Sole, verrò. - Yes, my Sun, I will come.(Itl)</p><p>Mia Tempesta - My Storm (Itl)</p><p>Ciao. - Hi/Bye</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prepare for fluff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sorry if it's a bit messy, I don't usually take guests," Reborn said offhandedly as he opened the door to his never before used guestroom that came with the condo but he didn't need. He had three bedrooms, one of which had been turned into an armory, the other into a room modified for Leon, but he'd had no need for anything else so he had left the guestroom alone. His own bedroom was the one closest to the armory and furthest from the unused room.</p><p>He'd never expected to have a roommate, and yet here he was, so he wasn't exactly sure how to act.</p><p>It had been decided, after much debating, that Fon should stay with Reborn for a while, at least until they were certain that the Triads boss and his former master were out of the country and then they'll take it one day at a time from there. Skull had been the first to offer to room with the Storm but no one felt that a civilian would be sufficient protection or backup for someone wanted by the Triads, even if Skull's giant octopus Oodako was a good guard 'dog'. Lal and Colonello spent most of their time at the COMSUBIN base, Viper refused to reveal where they lived and no one felt comfortable with leaving Fon alone with Verde, unsupervised for unpredictable lengths of time.</p><p>So Reborn's condo it was.</p><p>The personal one, the one no one knew about. No one but Reborn, Leon and now Fon and Lichi.</p><p>Reborn was a little uncomfortable by how much he <em>wasn't</em> uncomfortable with someone else knowing the location of his safe haven where he goes to when he wants to be alone and some peace and quiet. Might be because Fon was actually not nearly as loud as his other Elements. He seemed to prefer silence, but not in an antisocial way. He simply preferred peace.</p><p>That was already a great big plus as a roommate.</p><p>"You saw the living room, bathroom's the last door down the hall, the kitchen's connected to the dining room by the living room. Don't go into the other two rooms unless the door's open or I tell you to. You can do with the room pretty much whatever you want as long as you don't make any noise at night or early in the morning. I think I may have some tea in the cupboards and you can help yourself to anything in the fridge or pantry. If you want to use the laptop, tell me so I can open it for you so it doesn't explode in your face. I'll warn you, though," he turned to face the teenager head on, dead serious. "I'm a caffeine addict, a true monster in the morning before I've had my espresso. I'd advise you to just wait until I start drinking coffee before you talk to me, or else I might growl or snap at you."</p><p>"Duly noted," the Japanese replied with a nod.</p><p>Reborn left him to settle in and moved about his living room to at least put away the files and papers regarding past or future missions he might undergo. He was a tidy person by nature, so to see them strewn all around the living room made him feel like he's living in a pigsty. By the time he was done and was heading back to his own room, the bathroom door opened and out stepped Fon in some simple black pjs. They nodded at each other and exchanged a polite 'Goodnight' before they went to their rooms and closed the doors.</p><p>Reborn was tempted to lock his but figured sleeping with Leon on hand would be better in case Fon tried something. Not that he <em>would</em>, but paranoia had kept him alive so far and it was a hard habit to break.</p><p>Still, he fell asleep within minutes, his Sky truly content for the first time in his life because he now had <em>all</em> of his Elements, even if he didn't have all of his <em>Guardians</em> yet. But they had time and no one was in any sort of rush. Fon's birthday was in March, eight months away, which wasn't so bad.</p><p>When March comes, Reborn will have Fon's answer, even if something that <em>might</em> be his Sky intuition whispers that he already knew what that answer is.</p><p>He ignored it and went to sleep.</p><p>00000</p><p>And woke up to the heavenly smell of delicious, mouthwatering <em>coffee</em>.</p><p>He followed the divine smell to his kitchen, where he found a perfect looking cup of espresso waiting for him while Fon seemed to be focused on making breakfast. Just some omelets and sausages, but even that smelled better than usual.</p><p>Reborn didn't even bother to check if the coffee was poisoned, he just took one big gulp and <em>moaned</em>. Fon seemed to startle and whirled around, wielding a spatula like a weapon and looking utterly ridiculous, but in that moment, Reborn was already contemplating <em>marriage</em> because that was the <em>best</em> espresso he'd tasted <em>in his life</em>.</p><p>"Oh, it's just you, Reborn. Good morning."</p><p>"Morning. Did you ever work as a barista? Because I feel like I've tasted a piece of heaven on my tongue."</p><p>Fon seemed amused but pleased as he returned to the sizzling food, flipping it with ease and adding some seasoning as he answered. "My grandmother used to be addicted to coffee and she liked either coffee as black as her soul or a double shot of espresso that I am not sure how it hadn't killed her at the age of ninety five. Because she was the only one who actually took care of me, besides my older sister, I took it upon myself to master making several types of coffee 'to perfection', as she used to say. I guess the skill is useful even today, even though she's no longer around."</p><p>"My condolence," Reborn replied solemnly, toasting a coffee lover with his cup before taking another sip. He just barely bit back a moan this time. Reborn had a high end espresso machine sitting right there at the kitchen counter and he had pre-made shots that he bought in the store to just put into it, but he could see the grinder, the strain gauge and the still steaming pot all still set out and he wondered where Fon had been hiding all of his life because Reborn had been in search of the perfect cup of coffee since he first got addicted to espresso.</p><p>"It's alright. It was a long time ago, back before I left home to train. I was ... six or seven. I can't even remember," the Asian said absentmindedly as he served two portions and brought breakfast to the table. He also brought the pot, bless him. "I hope it tastes good. I've been told I put too much spices in my meals."</p><p>"All the better," replied the Italian and finished his first cup almost mournfully, but at least he can immediately fill up a second since the pot was already there. "You do know you don't have to do this, right?"</p><p>"I know," replied Fon even as he took out chopsticks that seemed to be meant for more than one use, said a little "Itedakimasu," before he started eating. Well, at least he didn't seem to feel obliged to wait for his Sky to start eating before he started. Reborn had seen more than once how Storms refused to eat before their Skies did even if their stomach was eating itself in hunger. "But I want to. You gave me lodgings, the least I can do is make meals from time to time. If it makes you uncomfortable, we can make a schedule, like all flatmates do. I won't do your laundry, just so you know."</p><p>Reborn chuckled at that, pleased beyond words. "I think we can arrange something like that." He took up his utensils and tried a bite, only to just barely bite back a startled moan of pleasure as the taste assaulted his tongue. "Fuck that, you're obliged to cook, period."</p><p>Fon chuckled as well and continued looking generally a lot happier than the last time they'd met.</p><p>Suddenly, the food lost all taste in his mouth. Right, he hadn't apologized yet. "Listen, Fon," he started and those chocolate eyes looked up at him patiently. "I'm sorry for being an asshole and for saying those terrible things. I may not know you all that well, but none of what I've said was true, nor did I mean it. I was lashing out and you didn't deserve it. I know all of this," he gestured between them and then at his home to encompass the entire situation. "Doesn't make up for it, but I swear I will never purposefully hurt you again, whether we bond one day or not, and I guess you'll always have a place to crash here if you ever need it."</p><p>"Thank you," Fon replied in a slightly thick voice but swallowed and his tone was back to normal. "May I ask why you have reacted so ... violently?"</p><p>"You do realize my Sky Flames are my secondary Flames, right?"</p><p>The martial artist appeared quite shocked at that. "I didn't think that was possible."</p><p>"Yeah, well, hurrah for me, I'm the only known case," he said sarcastically and a bit bitterly, but he didn't hate his Sky as much as he used to before he met the others and they wormed their way into his cold, black heart. "I hated them for the longest time, because they were tainting my beautiful, strong, overwhelming Sun. My Sky Flames are really weak. At first, I didn't even believe they can support a bond, but then Verde and I accidentally bonded and the rest was history. Anyways, I hated my Sky and I'm still not overly fond of it, especially as all I actually know of Skies isn't exactly flattering. And I hate how their Elements act towards them, as though the Sky is a god that must be worshiping and they are nothing more but sacrificial sheep at their feet. I didn't want to be a part of that."</p><p>Fon's eyes seem to light with understanding. "Ah, I see. You found a bunch of atypical Elements to be your Guardians, but none of them were a Storm, so you feared, when we kept meeting and when I eventually met your Guardians, that I was like a stereotypical Storm and was trying to get involved in your life like famiglia Storms usually do. To become your number one stalker and worshiper, to give all of myself to you and practically become your slave. And since you didn't want that, you lashed out, tried to push me away."</p><p>"Doesn't make what I said any better," groused Reborn and his younger companion nodded.</p><p>"Indeed, but at least now I understand. Though I feel I should both reassure you and warn you: I am not your typical Storm. And I don't mean just my temperament." The Italian frowned at him in confusion at that, so Fon elaborated. "I hail from an old, proud clan that raises its Flame Active completely differently than the rest of you do. In short, we are all taught three things: how to fight, how to hide our existence and the existence of our clan and how to be our own individuals, with our own values, to not let Flame stereotypes shape us. We are Skylarks, we cannot be restrained by such concepts. To restrain us is to cage us and to cage us is to kill us. The way you Italians see resonation is akin to declaring one man is born in the saddle while everyone else is born with a bridle in their mouths. Harmonization is akin to slavery. I won't consent to that."</p><p>"Then you really do fit in our group of nontraditional misfits," Reborn said with a smug smirk as he saluted his future Storm with his second cup of coffee.</p><p>Fon smiled. "I would hope so."</p><p>00000</p><p>"Have you seen Lichi?" Asked Fon a few days later, looking a bit worried. Reborn looked up from his newspaper, shaking his head no. "I've looked everywhere but I can't find him."</p><p>Reborn thought for a moment before his lips tugged wryly up. "Have you checked Leon's room?"</p><p>The teenager frowned. "You told me not to go in if the door's closed."</p><p>"Well, I'm telling you that you can go in now," he replied, shooing the other off with a chuckle as the Japanese teen huffed but went to do so anyway. He returned a moment later looking like he had seen the cutest thing in the world. Which, knowing that their pets liked each other and were practically best pals, he probably had. "What are they doing?"</p><p>"I think Leon is trying to teach Lichi to play chess." Reborn put down his newspaper again to arch an eyebrow at his flatmate. "Maybe Lichi will teach him to play Go afterwards."</p><p>"I thought Leon preferred Poker," he said, stealthily getting up and the two of them wandered over to the door to Leon's room which had been left just slightly ajar. There, indeed, he found his beloved chameleon playing chess with Fon's little monkey and he couldn't help but silently coo, something Fon echoed as the teenager wiggled under his chin so they could both comfortably spy on their too cute pets.</p><p>They spent most of the day like that.</p><p>00000</p><p>"I've never tried lasagna before," commented his Storm as Reborn served the dish for an early dinner since he had a job to do later but he had promised he would cook that night. Fon had tried to assure him that he didn't mind a rain check, but Reborn was not one to go back on his word and so lasagna it was. "It smells heavenly."</p><p>"That's because an Italian made it," boasted the hitman, taking his seat and already picking up his utensils to eat. He kept an amused eye on Fon, who was still struggling a bit with using knives and forks given he's used to chopsticks. He picked it up better and faster than Reborn did using chopsticks and didn't make a mess, unlike Reborn had the other day when he'd finally convinced Fon to make some Japanese or Chinese dish of his own choosing and to teach him how to use his usual meal utensils. Still, neither of them could pass off as polite society in the other's high end restaurants with their current skill, which greatly amused them.</p><p>The only thing funnier than that was when the rest of their friends tried, too, sure they can one-up Reborn only to fail and get the takeout noodles <em>everywhere</em>, courtesy of a surprisingly clumsy Verde. Viper had come very close to actually managing it.</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Only an Italian knows how to properly cook Italian cuisine," Reborn said with absolute assurance.</p><p>"I don't know. I tried a pizza in Spain that definitely topped the one I tried here," the Japanese brat had the <em>nerve</em> to say with that serene smile, but the one version that's meant to infuriate. Reborn's gotten pretty good at distinguishing all the different versions of that serene little smile.</p><p>Viper's gotten pretty good at getting infuriated, though.</p><p>"I'm going to take you to a pizzeria that makes the best damned pizza in the world that will make you <em>eat your words</em>, mia Tempesta."</p><p>"We shall see, oh great hitman."</p><p>00000</p><p>"Okay, I guess you were right."</p><p>Reborn couldn't be more smug if he tried.</p><p>"Shut up and eat your pizza, Reborn."</p><p>"Of course, Fon."</p><p>00000</p><p>"How do you do that?"</p><p>"Do what?" Reborn asked as he towel-dried his hair, getting ready to settle in for the night after he shuts down his computer and makes sure Leon had enough food and water if the chameleon gets hungry or thirsty in the night. While Leon was perfectly capable of getting whatever he wants himself, Reborn liked to spoil his partner rotten if he can. And he can.</p><p>"The rest of your hair is spiky and tends to stick all over the place," Fon began, still not sleepy so he was reading one of Reborn's books on the sofa. Currently, though, he was frowning in confusion at Reborn's hair. "But somehow those sideburns are always curly, even when they're wet. How do you do it?"</p><p>Reborn shrugged. "It's always been like this."</p><p>Fon continued to stare at him in confusion until he left to his room.</p><p>00000</p><p>"Need help with the braid?"</p><p>Fon looked like he was about to brush him off politely but paused, looking down at his long, <em>long</em> onyx hair before giving Reborn a sheepish smile. "I would appreciate it."</p><p>Reborn found that the whole thing was surprisingly relaxing, having silky strands slide between his fingers and the repetitive motions of folding the hair until the braid was strong and secure.</p><p>"Xiexie."</p><p>"Bei keqi."</p><p>00000</p><p>One morning, Reborn woke up earlier than usual, while the coffee was still brewing, and found Fon in the middle of a very complicated kata.</p><p>He stayed hidden and watched 'till the end, somewhat entranced by the swift, fluid movements and the control Fon had over his body.</p><p>And, oh, he finally found that rumored dragon tattoo.</p><p>00000</p><p>"Are you okay?" Reborn cracked open one eye at the concerned question, only to come face to face to a kneeling, very much concerned Fon, looking at him with clear worry in his eyes.</p><p>"Headache," said the hitman in a whisper, feeling his temple pulse just for that little action and he grimaced. "Poison dart. My Flames took care of it, but it had enough time to act to cause a killer headache. Don't know how I even got here but I'm sure Leon deserves a medal. Now if only the world would stop spinning."</p><p>Fon bit his lip, looking a bit uneasy to see Reborn in pain. "Is there anything I can do? Bring you some water? A blanket? Painkillers?"</p><p>"A better pillow would be much appreciated."</p><p>The martial artist nodded and immediately scurried off to get Reborn's bedroom pillow, which Reborn kind of doubted would be soft enough. Not with the pounding he was currently experiencing. Stupid poison. Reborn hoped that bitch was burning in hell where he'd sent her.</p><p>He must have blacked out at some point - how embarrassing - because some time later, he woke up with his head resting on something warm with something massaging his skull and playing with his hair in a way he'd never thought he'd enjoy. He liked occasional hair pulling in the bed, but this was not it. It felt ... comforting.</p><p>"How are you feeling? You had me worried for a while there," a familiar young male voice said and Reborn managed to squint his eyes open, eventually focusing in on Fon's face. Right above him, tilted down to better meet his eyes. Reborn didn't need more information than that to discern that he was, apparently, using Fon's lap as a pillow. How <em>embarrassing</em>. "I tried every pillow in the house that I could find, but you kept grimacing and trying to move, which made you grimace more." Well, at least he hadn't made any embarrassing noises of pain and weakness. Small miracles. "This is what my sister used to do for me if I wasn't feeling okay, so I figured maybe it'd help."</p><p>"How long was I asleep?" It didn't hurt to talk anymore. That was good.</p><p>"Five hours, give or take." He nearly shot up into a sitting position in his surprise, but as he jerked, his headache immediately spiked again, just for a moment, and he couldn't move further than an inch or two. "Maybe you should rest for a while longer."</p><p>"I can't expect you to just sit there for the rest of the day," argued the Sun.</p><p>Fon gave him a look. "I used to spend days in the lotus position, or sitting on my legs and was expected to immediately be able to fight as if my life depended on it. This is nothing."</p><p>"You don't have to."</p><p>"When you can make it sound more convincing, I'll let you try that argument again later. Just sleep it off, Reborn. I won't mind a little while longer."</p><p>Reborn really wanted to argue some more, but he was tired, his head still felt like it might split open and thinking hurt. So he gave in and let sleep overtake him, enjoying the fingers that kept massaging his skull in the hopes of keeping the pain away.</p><p>When he woke up again, he was ten in the morning, which meant he'd slept some twelve to fifteen hours but at least he felt refreshed and there were no signs of his headache anywhere. However, his abdomen felt heavy. Looking up, he saw no Fon. Looking down, though, he found that Fon had somehow curled up around his torso, Reborn's head still on his lap - or rather, on one thigh, the other leg spread over the armrest of the couch so Fon can comfortably bend over and rest his head on the hitman's lower stomach. Fon's one hand was still in his hair, stretched a bit awkwardly, while his other arm was a bit under him, the upper arm definitely under him while the rest seemed like it was trying to hug its owner. Fon's braid was almost wrapped around his neck but Reborn had seen him sleep like that dozens of times by now so he wasn't worried.</p><p>The older male sighed, far too comfortable and far too trapped to get up. "What am I going to do with you, mia Tempesta, hm?" Fon gave no answer and just continued sleeping.</p><p>Reborn ended up calling Leon and Lichi for help since he needed water and food, but then he just settled back to sleep some more because he really was comfortable enough to sleep away the rest of the day, or at least until Fon woke up.</p><p>It was good to get some relaxation everyone once in a while.</p><p>00000</p><p>"You can't sleep either, huh?" Fon said by way of greeting two days later, neither of them seeming able to get comfortable once they get in bed.</p><p>"My pillow keeps killing me," grumbled the hitman, sitting down next to his flatmate. Then, after a moment, he flopped down, boldly resting his head in the Japanese's lap. He nearly cursed when, almost instantly, he could feel his lids getting heavier. Of all the things in the world-!</p><p>Fon had squeaked in surprise, then stared at Reborn as if wondering if he'd lost his mind before he shrugged and rearranged himself into the same position he'd been when Reborn had been fighting off that post-poisoning headache. "Goodnight."</p><p>"Goodnight," replied the Italian and wondered if they should at least get some blankets.</p><p>They ended up falling sleep on the couch within two minutes.</p><p>And the night after that.</p><p>And the one after that.</p><p>And the one after.</p><p>And so on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Xiexie - Thank you</p><p>Bei keqi - You're welcome</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You sure you want to go with us on this mission, Fon?" Lal asked with a frown as she stared down their newest and youngest, still unofficial member. It's been nearly two months since Fon had taken Reborn's offered hand and the 'strongest six' have since then become 'strongest seven', almost inseparable if they didn't have their own responsibilities to attend to. Lal and Colonello had COMSUBIN, Skull was a professional stuntman so he had a lot of shows to hold, Verde had experiments and inventions to work on, Viper had their own business and Reborn had his own clients to satisfy by killing their targets. Even Fon had his own clients who still hired him even though he had defected from the Triads. If anything, that seems to have boosted his business without affecting the price.</p><p>But this would be the first mission Fon would be taking with the rest of Reborn's Elements so of course everyone was a bit of a worrywart, in their own way.</p><p>Hell, Verde had offered to harden his clothes with Lightning Flames since Fon was a close range fighter, Colonello had tried to reassure him that he didn't have to go with them for them to keep liking him, Viper had tried to bribe him to not get hurt and Skull had insisted he might need a bodyguard in case someone tries to steal their ride during the mission. Reborn had called them a hundred different kinds of idiots, but that hadn't deterred them from fretting over a kid perfectly capable of dissolving a bazooka missile with his bare hands and dodging bullets like one would dodge balls and taking on who knows how many opponents at once all by himself.</p><p>Now even Lal was fretting by asking him for the third time in the last hour alone if he was sure about his decision.</p><p>Reborn would roll his eyes, but he feared the eye roll would be so hard his eyes might get stuck staring at his brain.</p><p>His Guardians were all a bunch of monkeys, and no, not like Lichi. Lichi is smart.</p><p>"Lal, leave him alone. He's been to worse missions by himself and came out just fine."</p><p>Which was true, as Reborn had been there during one of his missions as his <em>opponent</em> and his Storm had still walked away hale and whole and had even gotten his assassination done where Reborn can't interfere.</p><p>Besides, Fon had told him about that one time on a cruise ship where he was supposed to kidnap some Don's unwilling bride for her brother and make it look like she's dead. Only the wedding was supposed to happen during the cruise. On the third day of a six day voyage. And the ship had been full of bloodthirsty mafioso. Fon had been ten and it had been his first international assignment. He'd stayed in the engine room with an unconscious woman - because she started screaming the second she woke up - feeding her via an IV the entire trip and then the trip back. Then, he had to ship her to the nearest airport, where a bodyguard would be waiting to take her home. Fon had ended up having to fight two dozen men for various reasons over the entire mission - from stealing food to being suspicious to ship security to being suspicious to the Don and his men.</p><p>Fon had some very unpleasant memories from that mission and hated cruise ships with a passion.</p><p>"It's okay, Lal, I'll be fine," the teen in question gave her a reassuring smile and the woman finally gave in. It was time to go, anyway, so there was no use to continue fighting this battle, anyway.</p><p>"Everyone ready, kora?" Colonello asked from behind the wheel. It was to be a long trip and they were in one of Verde's custom made vehicles made to hold all of them comfortably while being hardened by Lightning Flames the scientist had charged a battery of sorts with so that the car would be impenetrable to bullets as long as the battery had Lightning Flames. Verde can do it when he's around, but he's not always out in the field with them, so this was a backup.</p><p>"Just get going already. Good grief," griped Viper and the blond rolled his eyes but complied anyway and off they go.</p><p>Like it was said earlier, the trip was a long one to their destination. Like, three days drive long. They were all to take turns driving except Fon, who didn't have a license, and Viper, who refused to drive since they'll be acting as the navigator from halfway through the trip to their final destination. Everyone was fine with that. They couldn't trust Viper to keep the car from floating upwards, anyway. The Esper sometimes did that, no matter what they were doing.</p><p>Colonello, Verde and Viper were up front, Verde because he was a giant who needed a lot of foot space and Viper because they were tiny in comparison to the other two and can comfortably squeeze into the third seat without feeling squashed, like any of the boys would and maybe even Lal, because Lal had impressive biceps for a woman, even if she was one of COMSUBIN's best soldiers. Also, she had a temper and Colonello had a talent of drawing it out when he tried flirting with her and she got embarrassed by it. So it was safest for the only woman to ride in the back with the rest.</p><p>She was currently sharing the reverse seat with Skull as the two stared at the Sun and Storm as they seemed to be debating something. "Why are you guys talking about the measurements of the seat?" The Cloud finally aske and the two stopped, turning to their audience. Verde was even peering at them from the front row while Viper kept grumping at Colonello not to get distracted.</p><p>It would seem driving was impossible these days.</p><p>Reborn blamed it on his Guardians all being idiots.</p><p>"We're discussing sleeping arrangements," Fon answered, calm as ever.</p><p>"That doesn't explain why you've been mentioning flexibility of the human thigh muscles," pointed out Verde as he turned around to look at them from the front seat. "Or the angle at which a spine would become stiff."</p><p>"We're trying to figure out how we'll twist for the optimal sleeping position," replied the Storm yet again, a serene smile in place that seemed to confuse the others even more. Reborn bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smirking.</p><p>"It didn't sound as innocent as that, kora," Colonello supplied with a teasing grin flashed at them through the rear-view mirror.</p><p>He was ignored. "Why don't you just sleep like everyone else?" Skull asked, sounding almost innocent. The hitman wondered if he should say anything at all, but it was more fun this way, even if it can't last for long. He has to go to sleep soon, because it will be his turn to drive in a few hours. Verde was up first after the blond and then it was Reborn, then Lal and then Colonello again and so on until they reached their destination. "You know, sitting upright, maybe leaning against the window. We brought pillows and blankets."</p><p>Reborn couldn't help but grimace at that. "No can do."</p><p>"What do you mean, 'no can do'?" Asked an incredulous Lal Mirch.</p><p>"I need a specific pillow or else I won't be able to sleep at all and might end up crashing us from coffee deprivation."</p><p>"We brought a kettle for tea and coffee, Babyborn."</p><p>"And I brought your damned pillow from the HQ," argued the COMSUBIN instructor. Reborn nodded along.</p><p>"That you did." Then he went straight back to discussing their sleeping arrangements with Fon, uncaring that everyone else seemed to be staring at them extra hard now, even Colonello, whom Viper continued to swat at for not keeping his eyes on the road.</p><p>"You can always lower the back seats for more room," Verde said after a long pause, making everyone else turn to look at him. The scientist shrugged. "It's an option. It turns the whole back into a huge bed of sorts, because the backseat gets pushed down and forwards until it touches the middle seats, so you can all go to sleep now. We'll keep watch."</p><p>They immediately set about doing just that and soon Lal and Skull were trying to figure out how the four of them should squeeze in for optimum comfort.</p><p>"Well, goodnight," Reborn said before they could even turn to him and Fon for the discussion, plopping himself down boldly into his Storm's lap, as was his usual sleeping spot and position since the second week since Fon had moved into his condo, and the teen then followed suit by making himself comfortable on Reborn's stomach, also as usual, the two of them all the way in the back, Fon's back resting against the wall of the trunk. Fon was almost arranged as though he was posing for a cheap underwear commercial while both of Reborn's long legs were bent at the knee so he'd have space in the small width of the car.</p><p>They'd discovered that, more often than not, they didn't even need blankets when sleeping like this, unless it was a cooler temperature, because their shared body heat kept them plenty warm. Still, Lichi and Leon perched on Reborn's knees and watchfully observed their masters for signs of a chill, just waiting for the moment when either of them looked cold so they could cover them with blankets. And yes, it had to be two separate blankets or else one of them would suffocate if they shared only one.</p><p>"What?" Reborn asked faux innocently when he felt all the stares drilling into his skull. Fon didn't move, already far too comfortable and looking to be half asleep - apparently, he comes from a family of sleep-lovers and could be found taking naps at random points in the day if he can hunt down Reborn to sit somewhere long enough; he didn't need him to curl up with him like they do at night, just his presence was enough along with some peace and quiet for Fon to doze off. Fon was usually the first one to fall asleep at home, so Reborn wasn't surprised he was practically at it now already - and Reborn was already adjusting his fedora so that he can block out the headlights of other passing cars and the streetlights.</p><p>"Good grief, what the hell are you two doing?" Viper asked, almost completely turned around so they could see their Sun/Sky and Storm better. "Eyes on the rod, soldier." Colonello immediately looked forward again, but Reborn could see him taking sneak peaks every now and then.</p><p>"Going to sleep, what's it look like?"</p><p>"Well, from here, it looks an awful lot like position 69- Ow!" The blond let go of the wheel with one hand to rub at the abused spot where he'd been hit rather harshly. "What was that for, Lal!?"</p><p>"There's a <em>minor</em> here!"</p><p>"Yeah, a minor all cuddled up with <em>Reborn</em>," their resident Lightning pointed out, adjusting his glasses. "He's probably had far worse."</p><p>A gun immediately clicked its safety off as Reborn shifted his head enough to glare death at all of his perverted Guardians, a special bullet currently resting in the magazine of his distinctly green gun. "We're just going to sleep, you morons. After that mission with that poison bitch I told you about, I had a killer headache and all of my pillows and comforters were irritating it even more. This is something Fon and his sister do when one of them doesn't feel okay, so he tried it out and we ended up sleeping the day away and it was some of the best sleep either of us had. Then we discovered we can't go to sleep unless it's like this."</p><p>"You mean you do this all the time?" Skull all but shrieked, astounded.</p><p>"I want to sleep," groaned Fon, but didn't open his eyes. Lichi glared at them for his master instead.</p><p>"Good call. Now shut the fuck up or I will shoot every last one of you." With that said, Reborn tipped his fedora over his eyes and got right to it.</p><p>"Good grief," Viper could be heard, but soon the car descended into silence as Lal and Skull followed the other two's lead and went to sleep.</p><p>00000</p><p>They made a stop the next morning in the middle of nowhere to stretch their legs, attend to any biological needs, eat and drink something. Reborn's Guardians couldn't stop staring at the strangely refreshed looking Fon and Reborn as the former went about brewing Reborn an espresso - double, of course, because Reborn wasn't a heathen to drink that miniature they served at fucking cafe's all over the world - and the hitman ... unbraided and braided Fon's hair?</p><p>"Okay, what the actual fuck, kora?"</p><p>"Shh," scolded the Storm with a mild glare sent at the Rain. "It keeps him calm and considerably less homicidal before he gets his morning coffee."</p><p>"You two are <em>way</em> too domesticated for a couple of blokes who'd lived together for the short amount of time you two have," Skull said with a frown.</p><p>Fon snorted. "The landlord already thinks we're married," he shared, sighing because he can't shake his head while Reborn's working. And just when the coffee was ready and started smelling <em>divine</em>, Reborn finished the braid and accepted the cup his Storm handed to him. "Do you guys want some? I made enough to last <em>Reborn</em> half the day and then some, so go ahead and help yourself."</p><p>"I'm honestly surprised he hasn't <em>actually</em> married you yet," Verde said after taking a deep sip of the warm drink once everyone's taken Fon's offer. Reborn glared at them all for drinking <em>his</em> coffee, but he was already on his second cup and could feel the homicidal urge to fight them to the death for every last drop slowly dissipating. "I'm not nearly the caffeine addict that Reborn is and <em>I</em> would."</p><p>"Men," sneered Lal in disgust. Viper nodded and everyone turned to stare at them. "Does this mean you're a woman?"</p><p>"Mu, I don't need to be the opposite gender just because I can acknowledge that some men are insufferable pricks and filthy pigs." The men in question, even Fon, actually cried out in protest of that. "Good grief, let's just get going. We still have a long way to travel yet."</p><p>00000</p><p>"An airplane."</p><p>"<em>Where</em> do you see a plane, kora?"</p><p>"Yeah, lackey. The clouds are too thick and dark for a plane to be visible."</p><p>"It's obviously a truck," Fon argued, pointing at one of the many standardized trucks, this one with a white trailer to match the color for this round of I Spy, the color being white, the subject being an item and the one who gave the task was Verde.</p><p>"No, it's the lab coat," argued back Lal from behind the wheel.</p><p>"I still think it's that bleached bastard we'd passed some miles back. You know, the one who tried to flirt with Lal and Colonello threatened to shoot him with his anti-tank rifle?"</p><p>"He's not an object, Reborn," Verde reminded, rubbing at his forehead like he had a headache and just wanted to smash his head against the panel in front of him to end his own misery. The hitman grinned at his Lightning, because he had <em>refused</em> to play this game and had expected Verde to back him up, but the traitor had gone and joined in, so it was all of his Guardians against him, therefore he had to play along, too.</p><p>"He could be, if we go back and I put a few bullets in him."</p><p>"No murdering anyone outside of the mission, Reborn," scolded the current driver, making the hitman roll his eyes but he didn't fight her on the matter. For now, anyway.</p><p>"It's the white lines, you fucking morons, honestly," Viper snapped, apparently getting sick of all the bullshit guesses Reborn's been throwing out just to state his displeasure at having to play the game, too.</p><p>"Really?" Skull asked, turning to Verde, who <em>was</em> smashing his head against the panel in front of him, much to the Sun's delight.</p><p>Now, Reborn <em>knew</em> that the item Verde had Spied was actually the special scroll Viper used for their readings, almost completely hidden beneath their cloak, but chaos was so much better than this silly game, so he continued throwing out more insane guesses until Verde <em>screamed</em> into the panel.</p><p>It was a good game.</p><p>00000</p><p>"Do you really need to sneeze on it for the readings to work?" Fon asked curiously as they all made their second to last stop as their Mist prepared to take over directions. Their last stop was meant for them all to camp out the night so everyone could get some sleep and all of them would be fresh for the mission in the wee hours of morning. They still had several hours more to journey, but the last leg of the trip was slowly coming to an end.</p><p>"It's Thoughtography," Viper replied, getting ready to sneeze. "I need a conductor directly connected to me and if I used blood for the readings, I'd be dead after a day because of how much I use this technique."</p><p>"Fascinating."</p><p>"I still think it's disgusting, kora," argued Colonello and got a face-full of mucus just for that.</p><p>Reborn shook his head as his younger Rain screamed like a dying banshee.</p><p>His Guardians really were all idiots, save maybe Lal and Fon.</p><p>
  <em>'What, exactly, have I gotten myself into this time?'</em>
</p><p>Somehow, seeing them all together, still felt like home.</p><p>00000</p><p>"Am I the only one still weirded out by how they sleep?"</p><p>"Shut up, Colonello."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure it was such a good idea to send Fon out there alone to make an entrance for us, kora?" Colonello asked as he tried to find the Storm through the scope of his rifle. They needed a more discreet entrance for Reborn, Viper and Verde while Lal and Colonello make a distraction outside of their targeted base. Skull was on driving duty, meaning he'll have to get in close when the inside time is done and pick them up.</p><p>Reborn was the internal distraction - and executioner, but whatever - while Verde and Viper used their methods to extract the information they wanted and steal the Flame-stealing prototype one of the middle-classed famiglia were trying to develop as a weapon to be used against 'the strongest seven' in hopes of taking them down. Only the bastards had also turned greedy and started working with a corrupted army general, who turned traitor on them, stole their designs and now had plans of taking over the mafia world for himself.</p><p>The mission was technically supposed to be COMSUBIN, but Lal knew none of their recruits or officers were skilled enough for the operation, so she took it over, dragged Colonello into it and then the rest of their fellow Guardians and, of course, their Sky. She would have preferred not to drag a kid along, no matter how strong and skilled and experienced Fon might be, but they really needed stealth for the entrance and Fon was also incredibly fast, so he'd be the best partner for Reborn to make everyone panic and focus on the two obvious attacks so no one would notice Viper and Verde robbing them blind.</p><p>The corrupted general had to be killed, of course, because he had learned of Dying Will Flames, which are supposed to stay a mafia secret.</p><p>"Vindice were the ones to come to us," Lal had said when she'd been giving them a rundown of the mission and the situation that caused it. "Technically, since the one at fault for normal people finding out about Flames is dead already, they don't have the jurisdiction to deal with this themselves, so they asked COMSUBIN to take the mission as soon as possible. You could say this could earn us some brownie points in case any of us does some stupid shit to anger them. I'm looking at you, Reborn, Verde."</p><p>The scientists had to die, too, because of the knowledge they'd acquired and all of their notes had to be eradicated.</p><p>Then the whole base should be destroyed and while Lal, Colonello, Reborn and Verde all had various explosives to make it go BOOM, it would be bad if the destruction can be traced back to them because of the weapons and/or chemicals they'd used to do it.</p><p>Fon, on the other hand, had a long range attack that could definitely dissolve the base as though it'd burned in a fire, so that was one more reason why Lal and the others should stop babying the kid. He can take care of himself.</p><p>And even if they <em>didn't</em> resort to using Fon's Exploding Lotus Kempo or Exploding Dragon Fire Dance - what's with Storms and explosions, anyway? - the Storm still had a technique called the Exploding - see!? - Gale Fist that apparently allows the teenager to move at incredible speeds and react in microseconds. If they don't figure out a different plan as they go, Fon will use that speed to make an explosion and ensuing fire that would look like the base blew up due to an oil/gas leak or something, maybe a malfunction. It would leave no trail to follow because even the military makes mistakes.</p><p>Especially when they have under the table operations that Viper will be leaking to the public newspaper companies so people are more focused on that scandal, even mafioso, and no one has the time to even <em>think</em> to question the possibility of sabotage and theft.</p><p>Reborn put down his Leon binoculars to roll his eyes at his younger Rain before going right back to watching out for Fon's signal. "I've seen him in action. He can take care of himself."</p><p>"The small-fry from the night we tagged him and bagged him shouldn't count," Skull said, ignoring the irony that he probably wouldn't have been able to deal with those same 'small-fry' on his own. Not yet, anyway. Since Skull had become Reborn's Cloud, everyone else had pitched in to teach him some proper self defense. Viper and Verde, too, but those two had no stamina to speak of due to their usual occupations and daily lives, especially for Viper, who floats most of the time. Skull had a long way to go before he can criticize <em>Fon</em>, of all people.</p><p>"Do you know how I met Fon?" The Sun asked conversationally, even though he knew they didn't. They'd tried to chase him down for the answer that first time they'd discussed the Storm and he'd escaped because he'd had no intention to lead that conversation. "Remember that pier massacre, where both a yakuza and a Columbian cartel representative ended up dead in the same night? Well, the Triads had wanted the yakuza bastard gone and my target had been the cartel dealer."</p><p>"You and Fon fought?" Concluded Verde even with those vague hints.</p><p>"Who won, kora?" Colonello asked, forgetting all about looking for Fon and tracking the enemies' movements through his scope so he can gawk at Reborn for an answer.</p><p>Said Sun rolled his eyes again, but didn't put down the binoculars. "We tied because we never got to finish the fight. We were interrupted by their goons and then I had a job to finish."</p><p>"You knew Fon was your Storm <em>months ago</em>!?" Hissed his female Rain at him and Reborn didn't react fast enough to stop her from snatching up his ear and pulling painfully hard. "Why the <em>hell</em> didn't you tell us!?" Then she paused, eyes narrowing even as she ignored the glare Reborn was sending her way. "Is <em>that</em> why you were sulking before we got Fon? Did you guys get into a fight or something?"</p><p>"It's more likely Reborn-senpai said something mean and then felt bad about it." Skull then proceeded to let out an <em>Eeep</em> when Reborn pointed a gun at him.</p><p>"It's none of your business and it's in the past now. Fon's here, everyone's happy and he might choose to be one of us permanently in a few months. It doesn't matter anymore."</p><p>"My, can we continue this discussion later? I think I see Fon's signal." Reborn, Colonello and Lal all immediately whirled back around to see the situation at hand at Viper's words and saw that, indeed, Fon was sending them the agreed on signal.</p><p>"Let's go," Lal said, falling into commander mode and they all followed, getting to their stations with ease as, minutes later, Lal and Colonello started raining down hell outside. Viper covered Verde, Reborn and themselves in Mist Flames just in case as they made their way to Fon's location, where there was a sizable cluster of bodies and a not so subtle hole in the reinforced concrete and steel wall to greet them.</p><p>Viper said nothing as they all get in and then the Mist put an illusion over their entrance/exit before their group all turned back to the mission at hand.</p><p>Reborn and Fon separated from the two information gatherers some five minutes later at a cross of hallways, the Sun/Sky and Storm heading towards where most soldiers would be right now preparing to defend their base, either outside or from the inside. They also parted ways, Reborn finding a higher ground so he can snipe away the poor bastards while Fon literally just walked into the big armory and everyone stared at his serene smile for nearly a whole minute.</p><p>The Fon <em>moved</em> and even before the people could start shooting, a dozen soldiers were already down. Reborn did his part by destroying weapons and causing small fires as well as being Fon's backup by sniping anyone who got too close to the Storm and then everyone else he felt like, firing a Chaos Shot here or there to confuse even the army snipers about the trajectory of his shots. It was advisable that he, Lal and Colonello don't shoot anywhere where a bullet might be found later when the military comes to investigate the place, so no headshots and if they're aiming for the heart, they should instead take a lung if they're sure they can get the bullet to pass through the rib cage without nicking the ribs.</p><p>It at least made things more interesting, though Colonello used an anti-tank rifle so precision didn't matter all that much. He'd either blow every target up completely or he'll be focused on the armored vehicles outside. And Lal had it pretty easy, too, since she can use special bullets infused with enough Rain Flames to make the heart slow to an absolute stop in tranquility until the person simply dies. Reborn had seen her do it on that first mission they'd been on together, when they'd first met in Vongola Nono's office as potential recruits for the Vongola. He'd been impressed and disturbed by the method but, then again, Reborn oftentimes let his own Sun Flames' activation property make the human body overwork itself to the point of collapsing and giving out under the stress.</p><p>He spent a brief moment changing the magazine in his gun to wonder if Skull could give someone cancer using Cloud propagation or if Fon could make someone die of blood loss by dissolving it right from the veins and heart. Fon actually probably even knew how to do it already.</p><p>Skull obviously needed more training.</p><p>"I got the prototype and the notes," Verde said over their comms, sounding a bit out of breath. Reborn wondered if he should try to stretch his Sky out a bit to figure out why his Lightning Guardian sounded as though he'd just been in a fight. "I might need some medical treatment soon. There were more guards than we expected."</p><p>"Where are you hurt?" Snapped Reborn as he mercilessly shot down soldier after soldier in rage at the thought of one of <em>his</em> Guardians getting hurt, one of his <em>friends</em>. Reborn had never really had one of those until Lal got stubborn and this dance began. Excuse him for being a bit protective of them.</p><p>"Kneecap," replied Verde, knowing better than to argue with the Sun. Reborn may not like healing with his primary Flames, because he was a hitman, a killer first and foremost, but his Elements were an exception to a lot of his usual rules so it wasn't all that weird for one of them to come to him or call him to heal their wounds. It didn't even take all that much out of him. Reborn was one of the strongest Suns in the world, after all, and his control was phenomenal. Nothing less for the perfectionist, of course. "I've managed to scrape together a brace so I can still move, but I might not be able to meet everyone at the car in time."</p><p>"Stay where you are. Fon?"</p><p>"I'm on it," the Storm replied, firing a huge dragon of red Flames at the ones who tried to rush him and just about everyone else in his way before the teen started running, leaving it to Reborn to take care of what was left of their opponents and any poor fools that came rushing into the slaughterhouse. "Where are you?"</p><p>As Verde rattled off directions, Viper appeared beside Reborn, several stacks of paper in their arms that were reaching just under their chin and their mouth turned downwards. "I got everything involving the secret project and all the files on the general's other under the table dealings, but there are things in here you won't like. We need to make sure nothing in this place is salvageable, because the famiglia they'd worked with? They somehow know you're a Sky."</p><p>The said secondary Sky nearly froze, eyes actually widening the tiniest bit as he turned to give his Mist an incredulous, stupefied look, an expression he wore for the first time in forever because that was just <em>not possible</em>. Reborn had been <em>very careful </em>about his Sky status all his life, ever since he'd discovered that little tinge of orange in his blazing yellow. No one had known until he'd sparked with Lal and then the rest of his Guardians came along. And after he got Viper and Verde, the two had used their skill sets to make sure no one would find out in the future, either. Verde was great at hacking and Viper controlled just about all of the information that went around as the best information broker in the world with a vast network.</p><p>"Have they been in contact with anyone named Hibari?" Fon asked over the comms, startling Reborn back into action. Since he no longer felt up to playing, he loaded every shot with enough Sun Flames to utterly devastate the room and fire was already starting to spread. Their original plan didn't matter anymore as Verde and Viper already had what they'd come here for and Fon was busy, anyway. If they'll use Flames, they just need to make sure that no one Flame Active comes to the military base in the next forty eight hours so the signature can fade.</p><p>In short, Reborn just really wants to blow some shit up to make himself feel better because that's <em>his</em> lifelong secret that's on the line here. One that will make him a target by big shot famiglias for a whole different reason and it wouldn't be one he'd like. He'd prefer to be shot at, thank you.</p><p>"I'll need to look into it. Why?" The illusionist asked just as Fon, apparently, reached Verde and hoisted him up into a fireman's carry, judging by the scientist's indignant protests. That, or a bridal one, but Fon can't fight as efficiently if his hands are full.</p><p>Actually, he probably could. Reborn had seen him practicing kicks and jumps enough times to know Fon didn't really need his hands to be devastatingly destructive.</p><p>"I doubt they'd spread out that kind of information, but it <em>is</em> possible that a Hibari had found out. The Hibari have a large information network around the globe and they have a way to filter fake data from real data and reveal hidden data. You're not used to keeping secrets from someone like them. I'll have to check with my sister if anyone had gone rogue because that's about the most terrifying prospect we can face. If it's not a Hibari, then someone else knows."</p><p>"And they're obviously not above selling the information, kora," Colonello grunted, sounding angry.</p><p>"How, exactly, would your sister be involved, though?" Asked Skull, sounding confused.</p><p>"Because I am Hibari," Fon replied. "My clan is an old one and often decides the tides of power in secret. They've been doing things like that for decades. Something like this, however, has never been done by a Hibari. So either someone went rouge or we're facing someone who's had a chance to see Reborn using his Sky Flames or was close enough to feel them."</p><p>"I'll check and you check and we'll compare information," Viper said, sounding angry as well. "Good grief, just what we needed. More drama."</p><p>"Where are you guys now?" Lal asked, sounding a bit out of breath but that was perfectly normal as Colonello was acting as a sniper and she was the front liner for their part of the plan. Reborn shot off a few more Chaos Shots until there was no one left moving and weapons and ammunition started exploding. "Reborn, stick to the plan! We don't need this being traced back to us and your Sun is overwhelming!"</p><p>"Oh, sure, <em>you</em> guys get to use your Flames all you want but when <em>I</em> do it, it's a <em>bad</em> thing."</p><p>"None of us are using our strongest attacks, Babyborn, kora."</p><p>"Fon has as nearly at the meeting point. Reborn, Viper, head out. Skull, you'd better be waiting by the time we get there. My leg is starting to kill me."</p><p>"On it, senpai! The great and awesome Skull will be there!"</p><p>"Good grief."</p><p>Reborn let them banter, since it was harmless, and reduced the severity of his attacks because, unfortunately, Lal and Colonello were right and he shouldn't get carried away by emotions. How odd, that, given that he'd once been perfectly capable of separating his personal life and any emotions that may come from therein and his professional one, where emotions are a weakness of the worst kind. But, then again, that was just his Sky talking. And maybe his Sun, too, just a bit, because Suns were usually utilized as healers in famiglias. Reborn was one strange Sun, but he'd always known he should accept his Flames' properties and had learned how to fix himself up early on. (He'd met an interesting young Mist named Shamal who was aiming to become a doctor, collect all of the world's deadliest diseases and become a hitman through the use of mosquitoes during some basic first aid lessons. Strange world, the mafia was. He guessed that was why he fit right in.)</p><p>"We should head out," Viper said after a few more minutes and Reborn finally stopped shooting - it's become somewhat boring, anyways, since no one was brave enough to risk it and shoot back at this point - and sorted himself and his weapons out before the two of them casually walked straight through what was left of the war-zone, shielded by Mist Flames as they were. It didn't take long for them to meet up with Fon and Verde - who was indeed over the younger male's shoulder, the martial artist looking like he was carrying no more weight than a kitten - at the masked hole that had been their entrance.</p><p>Skull was waiting outside and everyone quickly climbed into the vehicle, Reborn and Verde on the last row seats as the hitman started tending to the scientist, Fon in the middle row and Viper up front as they immediately covered the car with Mist Flames to hide them as Skull started driving towards their two Rains.</p><p>"You did a pretty good job at stopping the blood flow," Reborn commented absentmindedly to Fon as he removed the blood-soaked red material that had once made up the bottom of Fon's tunic. "You could probably patent this brace, Verde. You'd probably make millions."</p><p>"I've had to treat my fair share of wounds on a battlefield," the young master martial artist said with a shrug while Verde himself looked greatly offended that Reborn would dare even <em>suggest</em> he put a patent under his name for the undignified piece of machinery he'd made from scraps.</p><p>The car jerked to a stop to let in Lal in the back and Colonello in the shotgun seat before Skull gunned it. "Hold on, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Warned the Cloud.</p><p>"Wait!" Fon all but yelled, moving to get out of the car. "I need to finish it."</p><p>"He's right," Viper added before anyone could protest. "I already said we'll have to decimate the place so we leave no tracks. And he can obviously take care of himself."</p><p>"Just get it done quickly," Lal instructed because Reborn was concentrating on fixing Verde's knee and the Storm nodded gravely before getting out. "Step on it, Skull. We'll wait at the agreed point."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am!" The so called immortal stuntman said with enthusiasm and did just that, making the car lurch hard enough that Reborn nearly lost his balance and he had to catch Verde, to booth, lest the scientist faceplant to the floor. Lal crused the purple emo-looking lackey for the rest of the ride while Viper continued making threats of puking all sorts of monstrosities onto Skull if he didn't drive like a normal fucking person.</p><p>Just as they got to a safe distance away from the already ruined military base, the whole thing blew sky high, causing a strong enough fire to attract a storm, rain and thunder and lightning and everything. It was localized weather, but it looked brutal.</p><p>The fire still didn't go out, even under the heavy torrent.</p><p>"Damn," Colonello said with a low whistle and impressed, satisfied grin as he admired the destruction.</p><p>A mile later, they stopped and waited for Fon.</p><p>Half an hour later, the car left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, so," Reborn said faux conversationally as they sat around a campfire since everyone was too tired to drive back just yet and, well, Verde's been shot and needs at least a little time to recover from the Sun Flames treatment before they start moving again. Or cramp him into a small car. "One of our drivers has been shot-"</p><p>"Why thank you for noticing, Reborn," said scientist grumbled bitterly.</p><p>"Which means we need to change up the driving schedule. I'll be the first one to say 'not it' for the first shift because you do <em>not</em> want me driving before the espresso starts having effect. I'll shoot every bastard that's in front of me on the road."</p><p>"Are you guys always this tense?" Fon asked as he returned from where he'd been ... doing something for a while behind the car. He'd asked for a phone and Verde and Reborn had had a bit of a competition over whether Verde's invention was better or if Leon was. Viper had ended up snatching Verde's, because they wanted to check some things out with their informants, so Leon it was for the Storm. Reborn guessed he was calling his sister, as he'd said he would during the operation, but he hadn't been all that long, either, even if he'd taken his time.</p><p>Maybe Leon had been teasing him before he'd finally allowed the martial artist to make the call? The chameleon loved chaos almost as much as his human, after all.</p><p>"Did you find out anything?" Lal asked before anyone could make any smartass comments - probably just to stop Colonello and Reborn from cracking some perverted joke about relieving tension or something; they did, sort of, have a competition going there.</p><p>"Thankfully, it would seem the Hibari Clan is, indeed, still in the business of <em>protecting</em> non-famiglia Skies, so it was not one of ours that has leaked this information."</p><p>"Your family protects Skies, kora?" Asked a confused Colonello and Fon nodded.</p><p>"It started when the mafia targeted some of our own Skies in my grandfather's time. Then, as Hibari extended their network, we started protecting the Skies in the regions we had under our subtle control. We don't know about <em>every</em> Sky," Fon nodded towards Reborn as an example. "But the ones we <em>do</em> know about, we make sure they stay hidden if they have no interest in joining the mafia. As we do with pretty much any Flame Active individual that might come to us to ask for that same protection.</p><p>"Um, isn't being mafia a choice?" Skull asked, sounding honestly perplexed.</p><p>"It isn't if you're Flame Active," Reborn replied. "Dying Will Flames are the best weapon the mafia has against the rest of the world. Yes, we are numerous, but there's still more military and police forces around the globe than we didn't have this one advantage over them, this one secret, we'd all be long gone by now. That's why mafioso, and especially famiglias, <em>especially</em> big famiglias, always have an eye out for possibly Flame Active individuals. Even those who are simply Flame Aware are either snatched up from their normal lives and thrust into the mafia lifestyle or they are sealed."</p><p>"Sealed?" Skull asked, looking uneasy. Reborn noted that Colonello looked a bit confused, too. Then again, Colonello had become Flame Active in COMSUBIN. He was still young, still too new to the system to know about the darkest parts of the mafia.</p><p>"It's a dangerous process that, eventually, leads to lasting consequences in an individual," Verde said, adjusting his glasses. "Dying Will Flames are like all of your life energy condensed into an extreme heat that has different properties depending on your own affinity. People, for now, foolishly believe it to be connected to the soul, but Flames are uniform. There are seven types, not numerous to accommodate the 'soul', which is supposedly different for every person. As it is your life energy, to seal Flames is essentially to cripple someone for life. Physical ability, health, mental stability and even personality can all be changed drastically by the process. The longer Flames are sealed, the more unbalanced the person becomes until, depending on Flame type, purity and quantity, they are unable to function properly. A sealed Cloud, for instance, would go insane and probably burst from the inside. Maybe die from cancer. A sealed Sun would probably become too susceptible to all kinds of diseases and injuries. Rains would become aggressive, reckless and bloodthirsty to the point people have to kill them for safety reasons. Lightnings would die of hunger as their body would reject any hard food but turn liquid food diamond-hard upon ingestion. Mists are said to simply disappear in their own minds and never come out. Storms fall into a coma or die of diabetes or some such disease that slowly eats them from the inside."</p><p>"And Skies?" Colonello asked hesitantly, looking sick at what he'd heard.</p><p>"Skies tend to become clumsy, lose all connection to other people, fall behind in physical and mental development, practically give up on improving their life and, more often than not," Fon said with a tight voice that suggested anger more than the blank face he was wearing ever could. "It kills them before they live to see their twentieth birthday. Because my Clan has seen more than one child Sky with sealed Flames and far too many times have we been too late to save them."</p><p>"That's sick!" Exclaimed the only - somewhat - civilian in their group.</p><p>"That's the mafia," Rebron said tersely. "You live with it."</p><p>Skull was looking at him in horror. "How <em>can</em> you!?"</p><p>"Because you have no other choice," Lal replied, sighing as she rubbed at her forehead. Colonello was looking at her with something akin to betrayal in his blue eyes and Reborn was just glad that his younger Rain hadn't turned those same eyes on him yet. He will, no doubt, but for now, it was his mentor that was getting the kicked-puppy look. "Because you can't stop all of Cosa Nostra from indulging in that practice. It's almost as old as the mafia itself."</p><p>"Then how come Fon's family is doing it, huh?!" Challenged the stuntman, pointing at the Storm. "You heard him! They saved probably hundreds of them by now! Maybe thousands! Why can't others do something about it?"</p><p>"Technically, it is against Vindice law to seal Flames," Viper informed them as they finally floated back to the rest of the group, done with their business. "However, not even they have the ability to keep track of every flickering Flame and most of the sealings are defended as an internal matter because no famiglia goes out of their own territory to hunt for Flame Active individuals. They do, however, inform other famiglia if they are allies or simply order hits on them. There's more than one way to snuff a light."</p><p>"And my clan is doing it at their own risk," Fon added, offering a small, sad smile to the desperate looking Skull. "It started out personal as well, remember? More importantly, we realized we had the skill and the knowledge and the <em>power</em> to make at least a bit of a difference. We don't always manage to help, but we do try. Not everyone has figured out how to safely remove a seal on Flames, especially if it is placed by Old Blood, like the Vongola, Cavallone or even Giglio Nero. There's simply not much that can be done, Skull."</p><p>"I never thought the mafia can be <em>this</em> cruel, kora."</p><p>There was a long moment of silence in which they all allowed Skull and Colonello to let the information truly sink in so they can form their own opinions on it, but eventually the quiet had to be broken. Reborn turned to his Mist, already dreading what the Esper might have to say. "Have you found anything?"</p><p>"I checked all the channels Fon gave me and I checked all interactions between the general, that family and the Hibari and there is nothing to connect them. There have been, however, frequent calls occurring between the boss and a freelance hitman. I don't know their identity yet, but they're way too close to home for my comfort."</p><p>"Someone who lives in the same city as us, kora?"</p><p>"Most likely," the illusionist confirmed, finally sitting down with the rest of them and accepting the stew Reborn had cooked up for dinner. "And someone who had to be close enough either to feel a bond snapping into place, see a sparking or actually touch Reborn and feel his Flames intimately enough for them to discern the Sky hidden underneath the Sun."</p><p>"So, just about all of Reborn's lovers, right, kora?" Colonello asked with a salacious grin, which was both an annoyance and a relief, given how he'd reacted earlier. Which was actually a bit ironic, wasn't it? He was in the army and a good few years older than Fon, but Fon was the one to understand the cruelties of the criminal underworld better, the one to take the news of such cruelties done to children better and he probably even <em>saw</em> it with his own two eyes.</p><p>"That covers only the touch department of the possibilities," Lal pointed out.</p><p>"We should still make a list and investigate," Viper insisted, creating a little notebook and a pen that floated in front of them, ready to jot down the names.</p><p>Reborn took one look at the little notepad and deadpanned. "You'll need a bigger notebook." Annoyed, Viper made one. "Bigger." Now there was disbelief, but a bigger notebook appeared. "Bigger."</p><p>"Seriously?" Blurted out his Cloud and the fedora wearing hitman shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"That won't even cover the last three months and, as you all know, I've been ... preoccupied."</p><p>Fon tensed. "I can always move in with Skull, since he'd offered, if I'm intruding on your usual lifestyle."</p><p>That, for some reason, made Reborn want to growl. "No, I've been <em>literally</em> preoccupied. With hits and missions and finding out my potential Storm was nearly sold off to an incompetent, unworthy Sky."</p><p>"Speaking of which, Reborn said you two fought?" Colonello jumped in, leaning closer to get a better look at Fon's face. "Who won, kora? Babyborn spewed some bullshit about you guys getting interrupted, kora."</p><p>"Never mind that!" Snapped the Mist of their group. "Start listing the names! Not only do we get a list of suspects, if I figure out what your type is, I can sell that information for <em>big</em> money! Do you guys <em>realize </em>how many people want to get into our oh so beloved Sunny Sky's pants? Reborn, if you ever get tired of killing people, let me know. We can open a strip bar or something and get richer than you'll ever get from your hits."</p><p>"Oh my fucking god, you can't be fucking serious," groaned Lal and Verde together, looking both disgusted and exasperated. Fon made a choking sound and when Reborn looked over, the Storm was decidedly not looking at him.</p><p>"Guys! There's a minor here!" Skull admonished, rushing over to put his hands over Fon's ears, as if to save his innocence or something.</p><p>"I've heard and seen worse," Fon said with a cough as he pushed Skul's hands away, not meeting anyone's eyes. "It's sort of an initiation tradition in the Triads. Depending on age and the position you are being recruited for, you give the Triads your first taste of alcohol, your first ink and a part of your innocence. Preferably your first kill, too, but they couldn't exactly get that from me."</p><p>"Wait, what!?" Reborn and his Guardians all demanded, shouting so damn loud they must have been heard all the way to the nearest settlement.</p><p>"Well, you see, the reason I even ended up in the Triads was because there was this man trying to take advantage of my sister. He'd drugged her so she couldn't fight. We were just kids and I had to defend her, but he wouldn't back down so I had no choice. And they didn't exactly get my second kill, either, because my family found a really shitty, attitude-wise, master for me to learn how to fight under and one day he simply tried to kill me out of the blue-"</p><p>"No, not that!" Interrupted the world's greatest hitman. "What did you mean by 'part of your innocence'?" If those bastards had <em>forced</em> Fon to do <em>anything</em>-</p><p>"Oh, that." Fon seemed to be blushing, but it was hard to tell due to how the fire made everyone's faces look kind of red. Or maybe their faces were red because of anger and mortification at what might have happened to the kid they'd all practically <em>adopted</em>, because Fon was a minor, a kid that should be in high school worrying about grades and which university he will try to get into, not about some sick Chinese Triads traditions, assassinations and Dying Will Flames!</p><p>And yeah, Reborn might be a bit of a hypocrite, given his own lifestyle at that age, but he's never said he wasn't.</p><p>"It's ... not as bad as it sounds. The one who recruits or introduces a new member into the fold takes the newbie out with some of the older members-"</p><p>"That doesn't sound all that reassuring, kora."</p><p>"-to the local public house and treat them to a night of drinking and enjoying the performances by the ... strip dancers ... " Fon's voice kind of faded out at the last part but they all heard since the only sounds around them were the crackling of the fire, their own breathing and the wind.</p><p>"Well, no worries about such BS here!" Skull cheered. "We don't have any weird traditions when someone joins our group!"</p><p>"Really? Because Colonello - and later you, too, Skull - got religiously drunk for every Guardian that got bonded to Reborn, despite it all already happening and in a quick succession, too," their resident scientist pointed out skeptically.</p><p>"Don't forget that the idiots try to have a drinking competition with Reborn after every successful group mission and always end up with him drinking them under the table," Lal added, much to the protests of the two in question.</p><p>"Lightweights," Reborn teased with a smug smirk and, predictably, Colonello takes out the booze.</p><p>"Drinking contest death match!" Screamed the blond and the purple-haired men together at the top of their lungs.</p><p>"You're going <em>down</em>, kora!"</p><p>"Prepare to taste defeat!"</p><p>"Good grief, not <em>this</em> shit again."</p><p>Fon just sighed, but there was a happy little smile playing at his lips.</p><p>Reborn, surrounded by his - mostly; Verde was still bitching about his leg and Viper was moping that Reborn hadn't told them his type yet and that he won't be opening a one-man stripper club with them with Reborn as the main attraction - content Guardians, felt ... happy.</p><p>And then the drinks came out and it all turned into sweet, sweet <em>chaos</em>.</p><p>00000</p><p>"You got interrupted," Reborn said sometime later, when everyone else was asleep - Lal and Verde inside the wan, Lal because she was a woman and the scientist because he was still, technically, injured; Viper had curled up on the front seats with a blanket and Colonello and Skull had been left to sleep outside in case they wake up with the urge to vomit up the alcohol poisoning they'd consumed some hours ago - and he and Fon were the only ones awake. They had taken up the tent Colonello had been planning to sleep in, close enough to the fire that the chill of the night didn't reach them and shielded from the wind by the thick material.</p><p>They were in their usual position, all curled up together and comfortable, ready to go to sleep, and yet sleep seemed to be evading them.</p><p>So Reborn started up a conversation on a topic that truly interested him.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"You got interrupted earlier, when you were explaining how you ended up in the Triads. Something about protecting your sister, killing some idiot master and something else," Reborn said with a little hand wave that was supposed to encompass the rest of the story that he hadn't heard. "The Triads are known for picking out the most vicious people they could find, but you're far too kind for that, even if you can be merciless in a fight. You don't <em>enjoy</em> killing." Not the way Reborn kind of did. "And you're always merciful and make it quick. I guess you can say I am a bit ... confused, as to how you ended up where you are." And maybe a bit drunk if he was asking this. Usually, it's a silent rule not to ask such questions.</p><p>The lives of mafioso are not ones to share lightly. Not like this.</p><p>This? This feels almost like pillow-talk, so the topic <em>really</em> wasn't fitting.</p><p>"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."</p><p>"... I already said my sister was attacked and I had to save her," Fon said after a long pause. "Only, my family found out, so my father sent me away as Clan Head to learn more, since I already displayed a talent for it. He found me a master, a former Shaolin Monk who was kicked out of their order because he had killed. <em>Willingly</em>. I stayed with him for a year before he tried to kill me, but I ended up killing <em>him</em>. His ... main apprentice, I guess, sent me to a different master to continue my training since they kept getting the money from my family for the 'inconvenience'. It went on like that. I kept improving and changing masters, either because they had nothing left to teach me or because they tried to kill me and failed. Some died, some I didn't kill. In the end, I ended up with Chen. She taught me my final style and was about to send me on my way when my clan finally learned what has happened to me and where I ended up. Chen is, as you know, affiliated with the Triads, so my father asked her to introduce me to her organization. I didn't get a choice in the matter. I had cost my family millions for not contacting them that I was no longer with the same master. My father was of the opinion that I had to return all that money. Never mind that I had never wanted to leave home in the first place."</p><p>"And then you just climbed up the ranking ladder?"</p><p>"I guess."</p><p>"Sounds like a long, tiring journey to get where you are now, here with us," commented the hitman, feeling his eyes start to drop.</p><p>"Indeed," replied his youngest Element and there was a long moment of silence. Then ... "How did you become 'Reborn'?"</p><p>Story for a story, eh? Sounds fair.</p><p>"I killed myself." At the shocked silence from his sweet little Storm, Reborn laughed a bit bitterly. "I killed who I was before even before I pulled the trigger and killed my father. I was ten. My mother was a cheap whore who left us behind, he was a drunkard and I was born with a talent for killing and fighting. But I was a child and I didn't know anything about the world beyond the shitty little street I lived on and the few surrounding neighborhoods. Then I became Flame Active, a hitman noticed me - for my Sun, mind you - trained me until I was twelve, then tried to kill me in a jealous rage because I was better than him. Then I killed that boy for the second time. I erased all information that that boy had ever existed and created a new name. <em>Reborn</em>. Because <em>I</em> was <em>reborn</em>. I am Reborn, the world's greatest hitman. My story was much more straightforward than yours. I just killed a lot of people."</p><p>"Is he really dead?" The Japanese asked after another long moment of silence. Reborn noted that the Storm had, apparently, absentmindedly started carding his fingers through Reborn's hair in a mimicry of the first time they'd slept like this. It somehow made bearing with this conversation topic just a bit easier.</p><p>"I still remember his name, that foolish, naive little boy ..." And Reborn knew he was <em>really</em> drunk and that he will <em>really</em> be regretting this in the morning when he asked next: "Do you want to know it?"</p><p>"... Yes ..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special deal for Black Friday ;) 2 for 1</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Home sweet home!" Yelled Skull when they, <em>finally</em>, returned to the 'headquarters' two days later, everyone feeling just a <em>little</em> bit like shit after the long journey. It's been too long and they all wanted a proper meal and a proper bed.</p><p>Or a proper couch, in case of two very weird flatmates, but whatever. Normal was overrated anyway.</p><p>"Skull, for once in your life, just put a sock in it or I <em>will</em> shoot you."</p><p>"Better yet, put a <em>cock</em> in it and choke on it, you damned lackey, kora."</p><p>"I think I might be starting to miss the explosions. Not quite close to missing the Triads, but I'm getting there."</p><p>"Seriously, no more perverted jokes. Good grief, I'm surrounded by morons."</p><p>"I can't wait to get back to the COMSUBIN barracks, just to get away from you idiots."</p><p>"I'll be taking this down to my lab, then."</p><p>"Oh, come on! We have to throw a Welcome Home Party for each other!" Insisted and weaseled Skull, but Reborn just grabbed onto Fon's billowing sleeve and dragged his bedmate off for a proper night of rest and Lal disappeared from the house in record speed, Colonello hot on her heels. Viper vanished in a burst of Msit Flames and Verde was already gone. Reborn was really just too tired to drive, so they'll go back to his place in the morning.</p><p>If he doesn't kill his Cloud before he even goes to sleep, that is.</p><p>"Is it just me or do those two seem really domestic?" Skull said to someone - probably Oodako, because they all leave their pets at the headquarters if it's a longer mission, since half of their pets would just take up too much room - just before Reborn slammed the door of his room closed and headed straight for the bed, shedding his tie, jacket, belt and vest as he went.</p><p>Fon, however, stayed right next to the door, looking all awkward and shifty with a light blush to his cheeks.</p><p>"What? Is something wrong?" The hitman asked when his pillow/blanket/bed-buddy didn't immediately follow. Neither of them had ever hesitated or been embarrassed by their sleeping arrangements - well, Fon had hesitated to initiate it that first time when Reborn had been sick and Reborn had been embarrassed to wake up the next morning all snuggled up to his younger flatmate and potential future Storm - so this truly surprised him.</p><p>"Wouldn't the couch be more comfortable?" The younger male asked, shifting from foot to foot. "We're used to that arrangement ..."</p><p>Which was true enough, but Reborn still frowned. "The couch is comfortable for lounging around but I wouldn't advise sleeping on it. I always get a crank in the neck so sleeping on the floor would be preferable over that monstrosity down there. Also, it's not like back home." He thought Fon was very close to matching his tunic now. speaking of which, Verde owed him a new one and Reborn will be making sure the scientist gets him one. "It's always noisy here. We wouldn't be able to fall asleep even with earplugs on. Besides, there's more space on the bed and it's only for tonight. We can go back to our comfy couch in our quiet apartment tomorrow."</p><p>"Oh ... " Fon breathed and seemed to just stand there, staring into space. Reborn was getting worried now. Had Fon managed to hide an injury? The boy <em>had</em> said he was good at patching himself up, so it's possible that he'd done a patch job so no one would notice and the sleeping arrangement might keep him in pain the whole night. It hadn't seemed like he was losing sleep on the way back home, either, always falling asleep faster than Reborn - because the hitman absolutely refused to go to sleep first since he knew by now what his Guardians were like and he will <em>not</em> be letting any of them have any blackmail material on him simply because he was using his future Storm Guardian as a pillow - and he always woke up before the teen because there was this ridiculous urge to protect the martial artist since they were not exactly in a safe place, even if they were in safe company.</p><p>He was about to demand from Fon to tell him if he'd been injured and to do a checkup himself when the teen nodded and finally shuffled over on soundless feet over to the bed. "Okay."</p><p>He was still acting a bit weird, almost jittery, Reborn took note, but he also seemed to be ... happy, so maybe it was a good jittery? This is why Reborn sucked at being a Sky, even when his orange was his secondary Flames. Skies were supposed to have some super intuition or something that allowed them to understand people better, how they might think and what they might be feeling. Reborn, on the other hand, <em>sucked</em> at emotions. If he could, he'd rather shoot them into nonexistence, but he can't, so he tries to deal with it however he can manage.</p><p>He more often than not comes across as a bastard because of that, but whatever. As long as those who are supposed to know he cares, know, he's content.</p><p>"Goodnight, Reborn," Fon mumbled after they'd arranged themselves into their usual positions.</p><p>"Night, Fon."</p><p>00000</p><p>The next morning, Reborn found himself alone on the bed with an actual pillow serving its purpose instead of Fon's lap and he was very, very grumpy. Since, apparently, he considered the headquarters as a safe enough place, he had slept on longer than Fon, who was now gone, as were Lichi and Leon. He could faintly smell coffee and hear the sounds of food preparation, so he could guess Fon was down in the kitchen, resuming their usual routine as though it hadn't been broken for the last week or so.</p><p>Reborn hated that they weren't actually back at their place, because it meant he'd have to be as representable as he would be in a public place instead of just walking around in a pair a pants and a button up shirt like he does at home after his shower as he follows his nose to the source of the seductive smell of freshly made espresso. He also hated it because he found, when he entered the kitchen, that it wasn't actually Fon cooking - Skull was; just some boiled eggs, toast, some salami or jerky and various spreads, both sweet and salty (there was both peanut butter and jam set out, which meant Colonello, at least, was back, if not Lal, too, but judging by the ajvar, she definitely was because she was the only one who liked that thing) - and it would seem <em>everyone</em> was drinking from <em>his</em> coffee pot.</p><p>"Good morning, Reborn-senpai!"</p><p>But the worst thing wasn't even the lack of peace and quiet in the early morning hours.</p><p>"Verde, what the <em>fuck</em> are you doing?"</p><p>No, it was the fact that his Lightning had just handed over a vial containing a very suspicious, bubbling substance to Fon, who already had several empty ones sat in front of him, and was waiting expectantly for him to drink the no doubt hazardous concoction.</p><p>The scientist turned bored eyes on his Sky, motioning absently for Fon to consume the offered 'drink'. "Fon mentioned that he can't be poisoned because his Storm Flames burn through any dangerous substances that he might consume or inhale. He insists that there is no poison in the world, natural or man-made, that can even start affecting him with how quickly his Flames react, so I suggested an experiment and he agreed."</p><p>The Sun snatched the vial out of Fon's hand and looked at Verde's neat writing on the tag before he glared death at the - clearly mad - scientist. "A single drop of this would kill a grown hippopotamus in five minutes," he hissed, enraged.</p><p>Verde actually had the gall to roll his fucking eyes at him. "He burned through 5g of Death Heather poison in a minute and it hadn't even gotten to impair his movements with its paralyzing properties."</p><p>"That's not the fucking point!" Snapped Reborn as he drained the poisonous substance into the sink, his temper raising even more when the fumes coming from it immediately killed the stupid ugly plant Colonello kept on the window sill just above it. He whirled back around on his Lightning and slammed his hands down on the table hard enough to make it creak in protest, which was saying a lot because everything in the house had been hardened by Lightning Flames because they were dangerous people and tended to get rather destructive. "How many fucking times have I told you not to run fucking experiments on any one of us!? It was bad enough when you'd injected Colonello with that virus that nearly gave him brain cancer if his Flames hadn't been strong enough to slow the disease to a dead stop! Or that time when you'd taken out both of Skull's kidneys to see if his Cloud Flames will make him a new set! Or the time you wanted to test on Lal how long alcohol would linger in a Rain's liver! They could have <em>died</em>! <em>Fon</em> could have <em>died</em> right in front of you and none of us would have been suitable to heal him because Sun Flames and fucking poison don't fucking go well together!"</p><p>"It's okay, Reborn. I knew what I was getting into and I've had far worse," Fon tried to reassure while Skull just gawked at them from beside the toaster. Verde, though, at least was starting to look chastised, which actually said quite a bit how much his Sky's/Sun's words had affected him, because usually nothing was to stand in the way of his scientific curiosity and finding answers to his questions. It would seem Verde had forgotten his fellow Guardians, his friends, were human and had reverted to bad habits. Reborn wasn't sure if he was more worried or angry at the moment. "I've trained myself since I was young to battle poisons. It's one of the favorite methods in the East. He wouldn't have been able to actually harm me."</p><p>"He didn't know that," he snapped at the teenager, turning to him to finally notice that he was hooked up to various machines. "What the hell is this?"</p><p>"Monitors," Verde supplied, not quite sounding like himself yet. "I wouldn't have let anything happen to him, Reborn. I was monitoring his state of health the entire time, so I could administer the antidote if it came down to it." He gestured to the row of separate chemicals, all neatly labeled and in easy reach in case something were to go amiss.</p><p>"You had nothing to worry about," Fon tried to reassure him again, but Reborn had not yet had his first morning espresso and was still high-strung from what he'd just walked in on so it didn't really work.</p><p>"Of course I had <em>plenty</em> to be worried about! You might still be just a kid, Fon, but he should know better than to experiment on one of us when we've become targets and especially now when someone knows we're all a set!"</p><p>Fon's eyes flashed dangerously and became diamond hard as he carefully plucked off the equipment and stood up smoothly. He was by far shorter than Reborn, but he carried himself with as much confidence as the hitman. "I might be young, but this <em>kid</em> can, has been and <em>will</em> be taking care of himself just fine for as long as I've lived because most of my life, I've spent with no one but myself to rely on. You know I can hold my own in a fight, even against someone as strong as you. You know I am perfectly aware of how the underworld works, be it mafia or Triads, East or West or anything in between. I am young, yes, but I am not inexperienced. I am young, yes, but I am not naive, I am not helpless. I don't need <em>you</em> or anyone else to hold my hand in order to survive. I'm sorry if that offends you, but you've extended a hand to me as a potential Guardian, not a child you are to take care of. You may be a Sky and I might be a Storm, but we are both individuals with our own pride and honor. I am ... <em>thrilled</em> that you care for me, but I will not accept the treatment befitting of a child. Not from you, not from anyone. Wasn't it <em>you</em> who kept reminding of the others that I am capable and that they should stop fretting? Where did that confidence in me disappear off to now? Or was it just for show? What do you <em>want</em> from me, Reborn? Think carefully before you answer, because if you blink, you might just miss how you might have acted like those other Skies you despise so much."</p><p>Reborn's first instinct was to argue back, to aim to hurt, maybe to even <em>hurt</em> the teen for even daring to <em>think</em> to compare him to famiglia Skies, but he reined himself in because the last time he had lashed out, he had nearly lost Fon.</p><p>And Fon was right, wasn't he? Reborn had been Fon's biggest support regarding his ability to take care of himself, had done his best to give Fon room to build his own standing within his Guardian set if he were to choose to remain as their Storm, but the first time something went even slightly amiss - even though it really hadn't - he was all but barking orders and putting in restraints, calling Fon a <em>kid</em> of all things when Fon had never actually had a <em>chance</em> to be a kid because of the lifestyle his own father had thrust upon him.</p><p>Reborn was being possessive. Reborn was being overbearing. Reborn was trying to subdue one of his own Elements, even though he had promised himself he'd never be that kind of Sky. He knew Verde wouldn't purposefully hurt any of the others, not even Fon, who was a newbie and Verde didn't know as well, nor was he bonded with the rest of them through Reborn.</p><p>Reborn felt himself calm, but he remained tense, out of disgust at himself this time and the blunder he'd made. Skull and Verde were watching warily, looking between the martial artist and the hitman, unsure if this will come to blows. Reborn would actually be grateful to Fon if the younger man were to punch him in the face or slap him silly until sense returned to his brain.</p><p>But Fon didn't.</p><p>Instead, Fon reached over for Reborn's favorite cup in the HQ, filled it with espresso and, eyes challenging and locked on Reborn's, he knocked it back in one gulp. He then thrust the cup into Reborn's hands, ignoring Verde's wide eyes and Skull's slack jaw as he walked right past the Sun/Sky and out of the room, out of the house and into the backyard, probably to get rid of the annoyance through some training. Doing his katas always seemed to calm the Japanese down, in the rare moments when he actually wasn't serene.</p><p>A low, impressed whistle came from the doorway and Reborn turned to see his oldest Guardian leaning against the frame casually, arms crossed and eyes trained on the cup in his hands. "Wow. Well, I guess he's our perfect Storm, right?"</p><p>Colonello made a sound of confusion from over her shoulder as he turned back to look into the room instead of after the pissed off teenager.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Verde asked coherently and Reborn just furrowed his brow slightly. Skull, surprisingly, kept quiet.</p><p>Lal looked directly into Reborn's eyes. "You always had a problem with how Storms act around their Skies. You didn't want a slave, a bootlicker. You didn't get a gale that you can direct and control. Instead, you found a category five storm who has been hiding his true nature by keeping us in his eye."</p><p>"I don't understand," their Cloud admitted.</p><p>"Reborn doesn't want a traditional Storm, who would bow down to his every whim," the female Rain explained. She smirked. "He wants someone to fight against him, to tell him when he's being an ass, to call him out on his bullshit, just like we do. And Fon seems to be doing just fine while retaining a Storm's stereotypical loyalty. You better not chase him away, <em>oh dear, respected</em> Sky," she continued with sarcasm as she sat down at the table, uncaring of the vials of poison, both empty and full, right next to breakfast. She snapped her fingers and Skull all but tripped himself to get the toast on the table before it cools. "He's ours."</p><p>"Yeah," Reborn breathed, even as Colonello took pity in him and moved over to fill his cup with espresso when he didn't move from the spot Fon had left him in. "He is."</p><p>It would seem he had some apologizing to do.</p><p>Again.</p><p>00000</p><p>"I'm sorry." The words surprised Reborn and he blinked, turning to look over his shoulder at a tense looking Fon as he finished locking the door and setting the alarms and traps again in case any unwise intruders try to get in.</p><p>"What?" Shouldn't <em>he</em> be the one apologizing?</p><p>"I said I'm sorry," replied the teenager, still tense. "I was way out of line, comparing you to those other Skies when you've been so kind to me. So I apologize, but I don't take back anything else that I've said. I won't be treated like a delicate china doll, Reborn."</p><p>"You have nothing to apologize about," the Italian said with a sigh as he took off his fedora and ran a hand through his spiky hair. "You were absolutely right, in everything you've said. I was the bastard and snapped at you. And though Verde <em>was</em> in the wrong for giving you poison, I should not have overreacted. Not when I know how capable you are and that he wouldn't hurt a fellow Guardian, even if you're not an official one yet. So <em>I'm</em> sorry. I hope this won't strain things between us."</p><p>Fon smiled and he looked relieved. "No such worries from my end. Though we should probably spar, using Flames and all, just in case I need to clear it up to you that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."</p><p>Reborn smirked. "You have <em>no idea</em> how glad I am that you're not a 'traditional' Storm. Lal tells me I need someone to point out my bullshit, as if she and the others don't do that all the freakin' time already." They might have even made a sport of it and Viper was keeping a tally board. Of course, there was also a tally board of all the times Reborn one-upped all of them, which was only fair because they usually teamed up against him because he was 'causing too much chaos' for his own entertainment, as though there <em>was</em> something like 'too much chaos'. There was <em>never</em> enough chaos, if you asked Reborn. "I'll be honest, I really hope you decide to stay with us."</p><p>The Japanese teen just smiled again. Reborn, for the first time, noticed that Fon only now truly relaxed as though he had only just come home for the first time, in that exact moment. "No such worries there, either, Reborn. I am quite happy to be here."</p><p>The hitman stared at his future Guardian with a serious expression. "Welcome home."</p><p>Fon beamed. "I'm home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prepare for some Vongola idiocy in this one</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, Viper calls a meeting at the 'headquarters' again, so they can discuss the list of suspects and the probability of one of them being the person who had sold Reborn out. Lal couldn't come, since she had some overseas meeting for COMSUBIN, but Colonello was there and promised to tell her everything. Viper was even going to make bulletin notes for her about what was said for the meeting and would even only charge her ten Euros, which was a really cheap price when getting anything from Viper.</p><p>Everyone else could come, though, but the meeting proved to have little results where discovering the identity of the offender was concerned.</p><p>Viper had done a throughout check on all of Reborn's past lovers for the last two years, in the time frame when his Sky had started being a bit more active because he'd found compatible Elements and then bonded with them, thus making his Sky considerably more noticeable even underneath his overwhelming Sun than it had been before. Since a good quarter of his sex buddies were Non Flame Aware or Active civilians, that eliminated a lot of the names on the list but still left a lot more. A fifth of the remaining number were also Non Flame Active or Aware mafioso, men and women alike, so they were scratched out, too.</p><p>Reborn had to go through his vague memories of the nights he spent with every last one of them to eliminate quickies and one night stands, because those were the least likely due to how little time they would have spent together outside of fucking where people aren't exactly coherent enough to recognize that little flicker of orange beneath blazing yellow, which eliminated more than half of the remaining names. Then he had to try and recall if he'd been drinking around any of them at any point that he'd had interactions with them, be it sexual or not. That was a bit harder to recall, because one usually didn't track if one has a drink or two. He never gets himself sloshed and the only times he even allows himself to get halfway tipsy would be around his Guardians, which was a new experience altogether and only about a year old. Thankfully, he had Leon to help him recall, so they eliminated more names from their list.</p><p>That left them with about fifty names to double check, but Viper insisted they would do it on their own and then moved on to see if anyone else had suggestions of how else someone might have figured out Reborn was more than a Sun.</p><p>Fon suggested a doctor, Lal suggested his favorite barista - whom he hadn't seen since Fon moved into his flat, because Fon definitely made better coffee - Verde suggested his most frequent clients, Colonello suggested the doorman at his apartment building(s) and Skull suggested the servers at his favorite restaurants.</p><p>Viper looked ready to kill the Cloud when Reborn listed at least twenty of those and each restaurant had enough staff that it would take Viper at least two days to check them all out.</p><p>Fon's suggestion, thankfully, was easily dismissed as Reborn trusted only one doctor to patch him up if he was too tired or in no state to concentrate to patch himself up on his own and Shamal, who has only recently graduated from med school, has no freaking idea that Reborn is a dual Flame user.</p><p>Lal's, too, because his favorite barista was as civilian as they come and while she liked Reborn and blushed every time he walked into her cafe, she was intimidated by him and had never actually dared touch him, even accidentally.</p><p>Viper was okay with checking Reborn's clients, since they did that regularly these days because they were a protective and possessive Mist that had grown unusually attached to their weird Sky and their strange fellow Guardians and would rather keep them around because they made life interesting and often helped them out. So Vipe was already all but stalking their businesses to keep them safe all the time and no one protested, but instead often even thanked them for it. Viper had saved each of them from at least three bad jobs before.</p><p>Fon and Reborn had exchanged a sort of uneasy glance as they thought about Colonello's suggestion. Reborn had never touched any of the employees that worked in or around the buildings where he had his many condos, especially in the one building containing his true home. And Fon and Reborn had never come into the building together, either, so no one had seen them interacting as anything beyond two people who sometimes shared the elevator. As such, no one could have spotted any possible Sky-Element behaviors between them, so at least they still had their discretion in Reborn's true home. Reborn had just had to get Fon a copy of the key card that would grant him access to the elevator and a key for his apartment and no one was none the wiser that the Asian male that lived in the building was not a new resident of one of the previously empty apartments, but rather one that lived with one of the regular residents. Reborn had paid off and threatened the receptionist, the manager and the owner of the building to keep quiet about it, so, really, that was at least the one building he still didn't need to name, even to his Guardians.</p><p>By the end of the meeting, when Chinese takeout arrived and they were preparing to play Monopoly - which Reborn,Verde and Viper trounced the other in, though Viper ended up as the winner when all was said and done - Viper had over three hundred names to check out altogether and while they were not happy, they had only said an exasperated 'Good grief' in complaint.</p><p>Now, three days later as Reborn stopped at one of his usual haunts for lunch after a mission that had finished earlier than he expected, he wondered if he should have told Viper to check a certain big famiglia Sky as Vongola Nono boldly invited himself to his table without permission, two of his Guardians at his back and four more bodyguards at hand while Reborn was alone with Leon and his vongole fettuccini and really in no mood to deal with anyone's bullshit.</p><p>First, Lal was still gone on her COMSUBIN bullshit assignment so Reborn was left to deal with the insanity of his Guardians all on his own.</p><p>Second, Viper had dropped out of contact so they can get all the names checked out, which meant even less sanity than usual.</p><p>Third, Skull had managed to break exactly seventy two bones on his latest stunt just yesterday and Reborn was forced to play doctor to break and reset them all because the idiot had not told anyone and had just had his Cloud Flames try to repair the damage without checking if the bones were out of alignment for a proper recovery. And because the moron had another show scheduled for today, Reborn had to actually <em>heal</em> him because Skull could not sit still for two minutes the day before he has a stunt because he's always so excited.</p><p>(At least Verde and Colonello were behaving themselves, as far as he fucking knew.)</p><p>And fourth, Fon was out since yesterday on a two day mission. He should be returning sometime around dinner, but he had left too early yesterday morning for him to brew Reborn's coffee without it getting cold by the time the hitman woke up, which meant Reborn had been deprived of the most delicious coffee of his life <em>and</em> a night of proper sleep, so excuse him if he wasn't overly pleased to see Timoteo Vongola sitting across from him and casually ordering wine and a meal for himself, paying in advance both of their food as if doing Reborn a favor. Reborn didn't need a favor from him. Reborn earned more than enough damned money on his own to afford to eat at this five star restaurant every goddamned day for the rest of his life without feeling a dent in his wallet if he wanted to, but he now actually had someone at home to share meals with and he had found Fon and Lichi better company than just about everyone except the rest of his Elements.</p><p>But he couldn't tell the Don to fuck off, either, because that is just Not Done. Reborn may have made quite the name for himself, but he is still just a freelance hitman potentially pissing off the boss of the biggest, most influential mafia family in the world. Don Vongola could ruin him, not through his hitmen or anything, but through his influence. Reputation was everything. Reborn would need to become a monster that would attract the attention of Vindice if he wanted some peace and quiet - or more jobs - should Timoteo go that way.</p><p>Fucking bastards, famiglia Skies, the lot of them!</p><p>"Vongola Nono, what an unexpected surprise," Reborn said as he politely dabbed at his mouth with his napkin, eyeing the other warily. He was seriously contemplating why he hadn't thought to suggest Timoteo as a potential suspect because he <em>had</em> been more than close enough to see him and Lal spark - it had happened in the man's goddamned office, after all, with him sitting right there in front of them as he officially introduced them to each other - and to feel it, too, not to mention the rumored, infamous Vongola Hyper Intuition. Though why he would <em>sell</em> that information made no sense to the Sun/hiding Sky. Vongola had more than enough power to go after him on their own, even if he now had practically a full Guardian set, though it's questionable if they knew that. And besides, Viper had said it had been a freelance hitman that had been in contact with the family who knew and the general. Nono was no hitman and he definitely wasn't free, let alone freelance. "To what do I owe this ... questionable pleasure?"</p><p>"No need to be so formal with me, Reborn," the older man said with an easy smile that grated on Reborn's already fried nerves. Second-rate - compared to Fon's - espresso and the lack of sleep coupled with his Guardians' idiocy these days tended to do that. "I thought we were beyond such things. You did, after all, almost sign a contract with me, which would have made you an honorary part of my family."</p><p>The Guardian on the left, Nono's Sun, stiffened and barely held back a sneer he wished to direct at Reborn, clearly offended and threatened by the mere thought of the stronger Sun being part of his Sky's famiglia. Territorial bastard, was he? Good for him that Reborn had no intentions of joining their ranks. Not in any way, shape or form.</p><p>"There's every need for formality, Vongola Nono, as I have no plans of signing any contract except for a job. I am freelance. My loyalty goes to the highest paying client."</p><p>Not exactly true these days, since he was loyal to his Guardians/friends/family, but that was none of Timoteo's business.</p><p>Said Don lost his smile and even frowned slightly, as though confused why his natural Sky charisma wasn't working on the hitman. Possibly. Or he could just be confused why someone would turn down such a great opportunity and honor as to work for the Vongola famiglia. It was a dream come true to most freelance hitmen to be invited like that.</p><p>Only Reborn wasn't like most freelance hitmen.</p><p>And it wasn't even because he was hiding the existence of his secondary Flames.</p><p>It was because he was motherfucking Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world, and he didn't need the Vongola's backing to make a goddamned name for himself, earn money or get exciting missions. Or backup. He had his own backup now.</p><p>"Except you have rejected every job offer I have sent your way since that first time and I don't understand why, when the prices I offer should be more than enough. Did I offend you somehow? Allow me to make amends if it is so-"</p><p>"You didn't offend me, Don Vongola. I simply didn't wish to take the missions, as is my right as a freelance hitman." This was why he didn't like Skies. Whether they realized it or not, when they found an unbound Element they want, they don't give up on it even when their attentions are unwanted. "There is no need for you to concern yourself with making amends. Had you earned my ire, you would have known of it, I'm sure."</p><p>The Guardian on the right, a Storm, growled and looked ready to snap at him but Nono raised a hand and he stopped like an obedient dog.</p><p><em>This</em> was why he had always been hesitant to find his Storm.</p><p><em>This</em> is why he had been so reluctant to accept Fon to begin with.</p><p>But Fon was not like this Storm. He was not a doormat.</p><p>(Reborn unexpectedly found himself <em>really</em> missing his Storm right now.)</p><p>"I see." He clearly didn't. If he had, he would have left by now. "I apologize for making presumptions."</p><p>Reborn shrugged and went back to his food when the waiter arrived with his unwanted lunch companion's order. Reborn staunchly ignored the expensive wine being opened and poured into both his and Nono's glasses on the table. He was not a woman that needs to be wined and dined for a roll in the sheets, damn it.</p><p>Besides, he would have preferred an espresso.</p><p>"You have yet to state your business here, Don Vongola," he pointed out as politely as he could be bothered to, intending to finish his meal and leave whether the Don agreed with that or not. Vongola Guardians or not, Reborn was still the best and Vongola Sky or not, not even Timoteo would be able to stop him.</p><p>"Ah, yes, do forgive me. Perhaps I am getting a bit old," he chuckled at his own joke. Reborn didn't find it funny. He kept an impassive, emotionless expression on his face and a wary eye on his surroundings. He didn't like this. Not at all. Not after finding out someone knew about his nature as a secondary Sky. "I heard what you've been up to as of late, Reborn, and I must express a slight worry. You say you are freelance, but you've been spotted with various people whose affiliations to other organizations are quite firm and clear."</p><p>Reborn shrugged. "Yeah, sure, Lal and 'Nello are unapologetically COMSUBIN, but I don't judge. They don't interfere in my business and I don't interfere in theirs. Besides, you're forgetting who else is in my company these days and Viper and Verde aren't exactly shy about caring only for the money for their own ends." None of them were hiding that they had some sort of working relationship at least anymore. Yes, it brought a lot more enemies knocking on their doors, but it also brought them a lot more protection because despite the new increase of attacks, they had each other's reputation to fall on as a defense, not to mention each other's resources and support.</p><p>The world knew them as the strongest seven already - yes, including Fon - so why try to hide it? Why not embrace it that they're a group that simply should not be messed with?</p><p>Besides, things are more fun this way, even the ever reasonable Lal and the always logical Verde agreed.</p><p>Viper still bitched about how much the repairs cost, but whatever. They were used to that.</p><p>Fon certainly liked it that he had a place to vent some of his pent up tensions on because he was not used to being so still all the time.</p><p>Skull didn't care either way. He just wanted to do his stunts and hang out with his friends. For a civilian, he's awfully adaptable to the craziness that is the mafia life. Good for him, good for him.</p><p>"And I heard that you even involved a civilian," the older man said and Reborn very carefully did not tense up. "That could have gotten you into some serious trouble." To say the <em>least</em>. Vindice was more than 'serious trouble'. "Reckless behavior like that is not like you, Reborn."</p><p>The hitman couldn't help but arch an eyebrow at that. "Skull has stopped being a civilian some time ago, even if he keeps his very-civilian day job because he's an adrenaline junkie. As for whether recklessness is in my character or not, you wouldn't exactly be qualified to say as much, seeing as you've only spoken to me once before, almost two years ago. No offense, Don Vongola, but get to the point. We are both busy men and time is money." One of Viper's favorite sayings, in fact.</p><p>It annoyed him that Timoteo didn't take that as a hint that Reborn was actually getting rather impatient, as the mafia boss sighed and took a bite of his own food, chewing it slowly and taking a sip of wine before he continued talking. Reborn was two bites away from being done with his meal and he wanted to get to the bottom of this conversation before he left because he needs to know if the Vongola will be a problem. They might just be a bite bigger than he and his Guardians can chew.</p><p><em>Might</em>, though he doubted it. Verde's been working on a robot army these days.</p><p>"And there are even rumors that you've stolen a Triads Storm!" The man shook his head and Reborn felt his jaw tick. If this was supposed to be a powerplay to show off the Vognola's information gathering capabilities, Reborn was far from impressed. It was practically public knowledge at this point, because Fon <em>had</em> been seen with each one of them at least a dozen times by now. And he lived with Viper, who seemed to be whipping out new information out of their ass every five seconds. Really not much to be impressed by here. "They will come after you, Reborn. The Triads don't take such things lightly. And no single man, even if it's you, can stand up to a whole organization all on your own."</p><p>"Let me guess," Reborn interrupted before the man could continue because he was seriously tired of this. He wanted to go home and take a nap, but he'll still have to wait for a good number of hours until he will actually be able to get some sleep since his bedbuddy was still not home. "You're offering me Vongola's protection and support. In exchange, of course, for my loyalty. Only one problem there, Timmy." The two Guardians at Nono's back bristled but Vongola himself kept a wary silence. "I'm motherfucking Reborn. I don't <em>need</em> it. And if I do end up needing backup, I have it."</p><p>"Two of them have firm affiliations with COMSUBIN, two of them have no sense of loyalty, one is a civilian with no true understanding of our world and one is a traitor," Timoteo listed, arching an almost condescending eyebrow before his face fell into a mask of sympathy. "Can you really trust them?"</p><p><em>'With my life,'</em> he would have answered any of his Guardians had they been the one to ask such a question. To the Don, he only shrugged his shoulders. "I don't need to, since I won't need it. I'm freelance, I'm a loner, but I am Reborn and the Triads - or anyone else - will learn what that means should they try to attack me." Reborn's never quite used his full strength in his whole life so far. He'd tested his limits, once, and had needed Leon to take care of him for a few hours as he'd fallen unconscious after a Chaos Shot decimated a good chunk of a random desert in some military testing zone that actually started rumors of the US preparing for a nuclear war some years back. Somewhere in Nevada, probably. He actually doesn't remember much, but it caused quite an uproar. Reborn had walked it off as though nothing had happened.</p><p>He didn't need that much destructive power to deal with the idiots that would be stupid enough to attack him.</p><p>He was the world's best, strongest hitman.</p><p>Truly, only an idiot would attack him.</p><p>(No one said his Guardians were the sharpest bunch, given half of them had actually tried.)</p><p>"Being part of a family eliminates that necessity," the Vongola Storm Guardian sniffed, as though he thought Reborn was below him because he was unaffiliated.</p><p>"I'm a hitman, not a whore. You can buy my services, but not <em>me</em>."</p><p>"What did you just say?!" Hissed in demand the greatly offended Guardian and Leon was already in Reborn's hand as the Storm made a grab for him, Flames flickering to life on his Vongola Storm Ring, but unexpectedly, a dainty hand caught it before it could even reach for a weapon or inflict damage to the hitman. "Wha-"</p><p>Fon said nothing as Storm Flames danced over his <em>whole hand</em>, too, and sank into his fellow Storm's skin. Reborn expected to see said skin blister or peel off as the dissolving factor took effect, but instead, the Vongola Storm collapsed like a puppet whose strings have just been cut. The Sun lunged to help his comrade and Timoteo made a grab for his cane, Sky Flames already dancing at the tip but Reborn pointed his gun at him while Fon faced his fellow close range fighter, catching the Vongola's arm during an elaborate looking offensive move, twisting it so it cannot touch the younger man and then repeating the same trick from before, making the Vongola Sun Guardian collapse, too.</p><p>Timoteo's bodyguards took out their guns and shot at the Japanese Storm, but Fon made a series of too fast to track movements until they ran out of bullets. Fon lowered his hands from the defensive stance he'd taken, casually letting the bullets drop from between his fingers where he'd caught them before they could make contact. Reborn let out an impressed whistle while one of the bodyguards actually fainted because <em>that</em> was not something you usually see outside of movies and cartoons, fiction in general.</p><p>Verde will definitely want to run tests on that. That was <em>not</em> a normal skill.</p><p>Fon casually turned his back on the stunned and terrified bodyguards and came back over to their table, nonchalantly picking up a piece of food from Timoteo's plate as the older man stared incredulously at the both of them. "I don't appreciate it when my friends are cornered while having lunch, Vongola Timoteo-san," the Japanese male said as he walked over to stand behind Reborn's chair on his right side. A bold but silent statement that the other would most definitely catch on to ... If he was only aware that Reborn was a Sky.</p><p>Like this, without that understanding, it is only a show of support as comrades.</p><p>Perhaps that was for the best, for now.</p><p>"Well, thank you for the lunch, Timmy, but we'll be taking our leave now," Reborn said casually, gun still aimed at Nono's head as he stood up. "Hope to hear from you never."</p><p>"Reborn, think this through very carefully," the Don said, but he didn't exactly sound as confident as he would have liked. He was trying to keep an eye on the gun and on both of the very skilled, very deadly assassins that he's clearly annoyed, if not outright pissed off. It's sometimes hard to tell, Reborn knew, between his neutral facade and Fon's serene smiles.</p><p>"I already have, Timmy. My answer hasn't changed." He walked past the Vongola boss, smirk in place as he saw just how close to pissing themselves the bodyguards were as he walked closer and closer to them on his way to the exit. "Don't bother me again."</p><p>Fon followed after him but stopped by the Don's side. "Oh, you might want to run to the bathroom and expel all you've got in your stomach. There's quite a strong poison lacing your food and it should start having effect in about ten minutes. You should probably go to the hospital, too. I don't think this is your normal case of food poisoning. It tastes a bit like," he said a weird word that sounded almost primitively guttural so Reborn couldn't exactly discern which language it was from but Timoteo paled.</p><p>"But you ate it and don't seem bothered!"</p><p>Fon gave him an almost pitying look and Reborn had to tip his fedora over his face so he can hide his amusement. He knew Fon's response even before the boy said it. "I am a Storm, formerly of the Triads. If simple poison could kill me, I never would have made it out of China." He paused, glancing at the two Guardians still on the ground. "Don't worry too much about them, either. They will be back up again soon enough. I simply used my Flames' dissolving factor to drain them of energy, so when they regain enough of it, they will wake up. I suggest giving them a lot of fluids and sugar once they do." And with that, and a serene smile, he continued walking, quickly catching up to the older man.</p><p>As they left, they could hear the scrambling of footsteps as Nono no doubt rushed to try and pump out his stomach so as to get rid of the poisoned food. Curious, Reborn couldn't help but ask. "Was it really poisoned or are you messing with him?"</p><p>Fon gave him a serene smile. "The management needs to do a more thorough background check into their staff. That Albanian is new and yet they let him serve Don Vongola? Sloppy."</p><p>"How do you know that?" The hitman asked, frowning in suspicion. "How did you even know where I was in the first place? And weren't you supposed to be home only later tonight, for that matter?" Not that he <em>minded</em>, exactly ...</p><p>"I fought him. He's a talented boxer and a rather skilled, successful assassin but isn't very subtle. He needs to work better on his make-up skills because that facial tattoo was still visible. Maybe the perspiration due to nerves ruined it. He needs better quality products." When Reborn continued staring suspiciously at him, Fon actually <em>rolled his eyes</em> at him. At <em>him</em>! (Definitely the best Storm he could have ever found.) "I finished my mission early and was going to go to the store to get some groceries for dinner when I felt something like unease that definitely did not belong to me. Viper reached into my mind moments later and told me your location so I ran here. They believed you might need assistance, just in case."</p><p>The bond was already acting up? It wasn't even a proper bond! Just the leftover potential for it from the sparking! This had not happened with any of his other Elements until <em>after</em> they had fully bonded!</p><p>From what he understands, this either means he and Fon are more compatible than he had thought or it was happening because he had a full Guardian circle otherwise with just one member missing and since they were all accepting of him, it was acting like a catalyst for the remaining unfinished bond.</p><p>At this rate, when Fon and Reborn finally <em>do</em> bond, it will probably be rather unsettling for them to be apart for a few days.</p><p>"Viper and the others want to know what was going on and I promised I'd call them later," Fon continued, unaware of Reborn's inner ... turmoil, of sorts? It didn't feel troubling. Not when he already knew Fon wouldn't mind, that he still wanted to be <em>his</em> Storm. He really was surprisingly okay with all of this, given how, not all that long ago, he had all but despised his own secondary Flames. "What did Vongola Timoteo even want?" He asked worriedly but Reborn waved him off.</p><p>"Just the usual, selfish, greedy famiglia Sky stuff that he was once already denied before. Kudos for effort and everything, he spewed some really stupid bullshit, but I am not his and I never will be. I have my own little family and I belong only to myself, Leon and my Guardians." He pointed a threatening finger under Fon's nose, half joking, half dead serious. "Don't you dare tell the others I said that. Got it?"</p><p>Fon just smiled, clearly amused and much more relaxed now that they were well away from Vongola. "They won't hear it from me."</p><p>That settled, the two walked home and caught up on the last two days' happenings.</p><p>Life went on as usual.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even in a different universe, destiny is unavoidable.<br/>But that doesn't mean fate can't be changed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nothing is really set in stone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reborn frowned down at the ... <em>invitation</em> that had arrived with his usual daily mail, not sure what to make of it.</p><p>When he had first seen it, he had immediately demanded from the manager that he view the security tapes because the damned envelope had two signatures, one of which belonged to the Donna of Giglio Nero, a woman he had never met nor really heard much about and he wanted to know who the hell had a death wish to deliver the invitation. It was legit, as it even had an actual wax seal on the front that glowed with strong, almost overwhelming Sky Flames. Reborn had felt sick and nearly vomited up his delicious morning espresso - brewed by none other than his young Storm - and the simple breakfast he'd had - cereal, for once, as both of them had felt too lazy for anything else - when they had lit up the second he had reached for the letter.</p><p>The security cameras showed no one and a zoom in showed that the invitation had not arrived with the usual mailman. Which meant a really strong illusionist was responsible. Reborn had a copy of the footage he was going to bring to Viper later at the emergency gathering he had called for after opening the letter and he kept it in his sight at all times as he stared down at the invitation and it's wording.</p><p>It was handwritten and yet he could discern nothing of the person's character from the curving, elegant words.</p><p>It was respectful, yet the whole thing felt like an insult.</p><p>It was meant to be flattering and yet Reborn saw it as a threat.</p><p>Because he was being summoned to convene with the strongest seven Flame users in the world, one of each Flame Type, and he was wanted for his pure, strong, powerful, bright Sun.</p><p>There was a time and place, as well as specific instructions as to how to reach the location, and he had checked out the coordinates. A mountain vacation home of sorts, really stylish, really expensive looking, extravagant, in the possession of the Giglio Nero famiglia, deep into a forest and the only way to get to it was by an unregistered path, which was why he got specific, detailed instructions.</p><p>The summit of the strongest was supposed to last for three months and its purpose was to, supposedly, make them even stronger, even better than they already were, to enhance the power of their Flames. 'They' being the 'strongest seven'. And Reborn did not like the sound of <em>that</em>.</p><p>It hit too close to home, to the nickname he and his Guardians carried.</p><p>But they had two Rains and the Sun was also their Sky.</p><p>Donna Giglio Nero had invited herself as the 'strongest seven's' own Sky, as if they would need one when they already have Reborn.</p><p>Yes, his weak Flames were pathetic compared to the ones radiating from the envelope, but no one had ever said anything bad about his Flames, no one had ever found them wanting and he had <em>six Guardians</em>, though one was still unofficial. These people didn't seem to know that he was the others' Sky and that was for the best, but even this unknowing insult pissed him off.</p><p>But what worried him more was the second signature on the invitation. What the hell kind of name or alias is Checkerface? He's never heard of someone bearing that name, but maybe someone with a better information network than him had. As far as he could tell, that could be only two people: Viper and Fon, both of whom he will be meeting later as the HQ. Reborn's sources were good, but if he hadn't heard of him, then he had to be good at hiding. And Reborn had this gut feeling that he was the little delivery man for the invitation, the mysterious Myst that could not be caught on camera. Only really strong Mists can hide from the artificial eye.</p><p>He doubted they can hide from an actual Esper like Viper.</p><p>He also had a very bad feeling about all of this.</p><p>Since the moment he had seen the envelope, he felt like he had been sucker-punched by his Sky intuition, which had been dormant long after he had become Flame Active. Really, his intuition had worked only on his Guardians so far, though Reborn sometimes suspected that his ability to all but read people's thoughts might come from it. Maybe he had been blind to just how Sky-like he had always been because he refused to acknowledge his secondary Flames because he didn't <em>want</em> to be a freakin' Sky. He couldn't ignore it now. Definitely not now.</p><p>He was just glad Fon had decided to go check out his old place for mail today and do some errands after breakfast because he didn't want the boy around these Flames radiating from the invitation. Reborn had felt more than once a Sky trying to draw in an Element and while he himself was a Sky and could easily dismiss it, Fon was an unbonded Strom. He could fall for the thrall without even realizing it and then, one day, he'd just disappear and it could be too late for Reborn to find him. Fon may be young, but he was a seriously strong Storm <em>and</em> a ridiculously skilled master of martial arts. Any famiglia Sky would want him.</p><p>Donna Giglio Nero was definitely a famiglia Sky.</p><p>One who might be up to something, something that endangers his Elements and himself.</p><p>"Leon," he called his partner chameleon from where he was napping on the couch and the green lizard glided into the kitchen in the form of a kite, landing on Reborn's shoulder and transforming back into his original form. "We might have some hunting to do, soon."</p><p>Leon turned into a miniature hound and pretended to have caught a scent while Reborn put on his jacket and fedora, which is when the shapeshifting animal jumped up onto its usual place as they left the apartment, envelope and invitation carefully packed into a plastic refrigerator box so that Reborn would not have to expose himself to the Flames that really made him nauseous.</p><p>00000</p><p>"You got it, too, kora?" An equally sick looking Colonello asked as he , Lal Mirch and Reborn ran into each other in front of the house, the blond holding a suspicious ammunition case that had Reborn's gut churning just like the plastic box in his hands did. Lal was carefully standing a good three feet away from the box and refusing to even look at it, hence she was - possibly - the receiver of the invitation.</p><p>"I was hoping that the name was a coincidence," Verde said as he opened the door of the house to let them in, looking just as uncomfortable as the other two. "The others are not here yet, so we may actually hope that it was only the three of us, but this is already too much of a coincidence for it to be chance."</p><p>"Hey, guys," an unusually subdued Skull called just minutes after they had set side by side the boxes - Verde's was a hazardous chemicals container, probably from his laboratory - containing their own invitations as he walked into the 'meeting room' - the kitchen, really, because of the big table that can fit all of them - carefully holding a taped over glass aquarium away from himself as far as he can while not losing his grip on it. "Oh. Did you get some suspicious mail, too?"</p><p>"I didn't, but Lal did, kora," Colonello explained, while said woman was in the corner of the kitchen and glaring at the assembled boxes like a pissed off cat. Really, the only thing missing would be for her to extend her claws, hunch her shoulders, arch her back and hiss in a threatening manner. "You too, huh?"</p><p>"It came into my personal mail," the stuntman said, sounding a bit frightened, which made sense as no one but Skull's manager knew where the Cloud lived. Any fan mail or work contracts he usually received through his manager.</p><p>"We have ourselves a bit of a stalker here," Reborn commented, though it had been no news to him. He, too, had received the invitation at his actual home address, something which he was not happy about.</p><p>"Any news from Viper or Fon?" Verde asked from behind a big scanning machine he had dragged out of his lab in the basement so he can try to figure out the signature of the Sky Flames on each of the envelopes. Dying Will Flames were like a bio-signature, a thumbprint. You can literally identify people by Flames, but so far it is beyond the scope of technology and only people can recognize each other's Flames. Verde was supposedly hoping to remedy that and such a machine would truly be useful now. If they could track down Donna Giglio Nero with a click of a button ...</p><p>"I'm here," the Mist said as they appeared out of thin air, sounding pissed as they dropped a cardboard shoe box next to the others. They looked the most uncomfortable out of them all, their face was actually considerably paler than usual and Reborn even had to reach over to catch them when they swayed and stumbled right out of the air. Fantasma circled down to look at its master and hiss in worry as much as snakes can. It would seem that cardboard wasn't enough to isolate the Flames enough for the person to remain mostly unaffected. Or it could be that the foreign, intruding, thralling Sky Flames simply did not go well with Viper's ESP abilities.</p><p>"I have video footage from my building's lobby's CCTV," Reborn told his Guardians, Leon coughing up said footage from where he had been safekeeping it in a fake stomach that they both used for storing important things they didn't want disappearing. "I've studied it but I can't see anything except the letter being pushed into my mailbox. When you recover a bit, you should probably take a look. It's our only lead about this Checkerface for now."</p><p>"I'm fine," insisted Viper as they pushed themselves off of Reborn but kept carefully away from the table of boxes. "Put it on in the living room and I'll pry away the illusions. Whoever these fuckers are, they're <em>dead</em>." The rest of them nodded in agreement and Colonello and Reborn followed Viper into the living room.</p><p>The kitchen was just next door and it was open so Reborn overheard Lal telling Verde she'll be going outside to call Fon to check up on him because he was almost running late now and none of them wanted to risk it. Not after the sequence of events from the last couple of months. They were being targeted one way or another, that much was clear. And none of them was going to let that slide.</p><p>It took Viper watching the video three times to find and eliminate all the effects that the illusion had on the CCTV recording but when all layers of the illusion were thorn away, it didn't help much, because the person who had put in Reborn's invitation was dressed up like a scary clown and had a checkered mask on their face. They were a fucking creeper, as far as Reborn was concerned, but what actually worried him was how the man - if it was indeed a man - knew where he lived and if he knew he had a flatmate.</p><p>"Well, that's creepy as fuck," Lal commented as she came back from making the call. "Worrying, too. Was there anything for Fon in there?"</p><p>Damn his Guardians for thinking exactly like him.</p><p>Or maybe it was more of a blessing, really, but it was still annoying.</p><p>Reborn shook his head. "Fon still keeps his old place for mission requests and the such." The kid had a mobile phone, of course, but the physical reports on his missions he got in the mailbox of a shitty little apartment in the shady part of town. Reborn had went with him once since Fon had packed up and moved out of the place and they had both been propositioned by at least three individuals of both sex - and one transgender, if he remembered correctly - been all but assaulted by drug dealers desperate to sell their goods and some drunk pimp had asked Reborn how much he was asking for Fon's services. Fon had let him run wild on the neighborhood for about five minutes because Reborn had handed him Leon as compensation to not go and kill every single one of those filthy lowlifes who had dared to insult him like that before his Storm had calmed him down and dragged him off to finish what they had come there for in the first place.</p><p>Reborn had been forced to carry Lichi around until they left and Leon had stayed with Fon, so that the monkey could calm him and Fon could control how much damage and chaos he can cause, even if only a little.</p><p>Leon had been far too smug for Reborn's good as he settled against Fon's neck and wiggled his tail teasingly at his master. Reborn had been tempted to shoot him, but that would only make Leon sulk and give him the cold shoulder and Fon might get disappointed at him and Reborn had <em>seen</em> Fon's disappointed face, okay? It's not pretty. Skull had spent a week trailing after the martial artist to make up for whatever it is he had done to earn it.</p><p>It was devastating.</p><p>"Did you reach Fon, kora?"</p><p>Lal shook her head. "He couldn't answer the phone, but he <em>had</em> sent a text saying he should be getting here soon."</p><p>"Why wouldn't he be able to talk but have the time to text?" A confused Skull asked, doing his best not to look in the direction of the kitchen. Reborn was tempted to just say 'fuck it' to Verde's experimentation and burn the fucking letters to atoms. Only problem was, Fon was the Storm and the only one who can actually do it so that all traces of the Sky Flames are gone completely. The harmonizing factor and the thrall they were radiating was seriously messing them all up because they all <em>had</em> a Sky and Reborn <em>was</em> one, even if it was secondary. It was an intrusion and none of them liked it. Hated it, even.</p><p>"Well, technically, if he's running, he'd need just a moment to type something out as opposed to answering a phone and explaining everything. Fon has fast, deft fingers," Reborn explained, frowning when the others all stared at him. Even Verde in the kitchen had looked up from his screens to stare at Reborn. "What?"</p><p>"Reborn, what exactly is your relationship with Fon, kora?" Colonello asked warily, sounding hesitant but as though he had been meaning to ask this for a long while now. "I mean, you guys have that strange sleeping arrangement-"</p><p>"Are all domestic-" Skull added, only to be interrupted by Verde.</p><p>"He brews you fresh, handmade coffee, Reborn-"</p><p>"And since when do you go around braiding people's hair?" Lal asked, offended, because the one time she had asked Reborn to help her get her hair in a bun, he had pulled out one of the wigs he uses for his cosplays, put it on and proceeded to demonstrate how to do it without actually helping her. Lal had given up and just pinned her hair haphazardly in place with Colonello's bandanna, nearly causing him to faint at the spot because his heart had squeezed too hard at the lovely sight. Never mind that Lal had been covered in gore from one of the missions Reborn had accompanied his Rains on that usually looked like a bloody war zone, emphasis on the bloody.</p><p>"And now you're talking about deft, fast fingers? Good grief, if you're going to be so insistent that he's legal to make the decision of bonding with us, at least stick to it in the sexual department as well."</p><p>Reborn felt his face blank in that murderous way when he's about to kill a really annoying target. "Get your fucking minds out of the gutter. We're just friends and flatmates and potential Sky and Storm living together in a strange situation. How can you even be so disgusting, anyway? And no, not because it's Fon or whatever, but because he's a <em>kid</em>."</p><p>"What's my age wronged you <em>now</em>?" Said 'kid' asked in exasperation as he set foot into the house just in time to hear that part.</p><p>"Not me. These morons are just presuming we're sleeping together and not in the literal sense."</p><p>Fon stopped in the doorway, face flushing to match his tunic in a second. "Oh."</p><p>"You're still not legal and they actually think I'd take advantage of you." He turned to his official Guardians and sneered at them. "It's disgusting. Is that how you really think of me?"</p><p>"I would prefer it if we had this conversation <em>after</em> we get rid of those letters," Fon sighed again, a full body sigh that practically had the same meaning as his disappointed look, and they all just barely prevented themselves from wincing. "You know, <em>after</em> we can all think straight without being on edge because of an attempted Sky thrall?"</p><p>"You aren't affected?" Verde asked, confused and curious, and Reborn realized that Fon, indeed, did not look to be coping as bad as the rest of them, which should be impossible as Fon should be even <em>more</em> affected than they were. He was the unbounded one, after all.</p><p>"Hibari don't just deal with the helpless, civilians Skies, but also the 'greedy fucking famiglia' ones, too," he replied, quoting one of Reborn's most recent rants against famiglia Skies that have all but become a daily routine after the incident with Timoteo Vongola. Reborn cleared his throat a bit uncomfortably when all of his Guardians looked at him, clearly recognizing the true source of the words. "So we know how to resist the thrall. Not for long, certainly not forever, but long enough to get out of its range. I had rather hoped not to come across this signature a second time."</p><p>"So you got one, too?" Lal concluded and Fon nodded. "Where is it?"</p><p>Fon looked a bit sheepish. "Lichi threw it away through a conveniently open window as soon as the Flames ignited. There was a trash fire in a can outside, so it kind of got burned." Lichi, who had been hiding in his master's jacket - it was getting cold as winter approached just around the corner - poked his head out and chirpe a happy monkey chirp, clearly proud of himself for protecting his master. Good for him. He deserved it.</p><p>"So you don't even know what it said?" Reborn asked and pondered for a moment not to reveal the contents of the letter to Fon at all, since the kid had already dealt with it.</p><p>"It's a summons for the strongest Flames users in the world of all types of Dying Will Flames of the Sky to convene at a provided location and time," Verde took the decision out of his hands, but he guessed it was for the best for Fon to be informed, anyway, in case Donna Giglio Nero decided to take action when she realizes none of them will be answering said summons.</p><p>Fon, unexpectedly, paled. "And you all got one?"</p><p>"I didn't," Colonello said, raising his hand. He didn't even sound bitter about it, as though he knew Lal was stronger than him already and had long since accepted it. Whatever the case, he was more concerned about the situation than the fact that he came in as second despite how competitive he can get. It was all usually in good fun, but there was nothing funny about the situation they were in now, especially if Fon, who had a different upbringing than them and different information networks, looked so unwell all of a sudden and it had nothing to do with the Sky Flames thralling from the kitchen.</p><p>"You can't go!" The Storm exclaimed, definitely looking alarmed right now. "It's a trap!"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Viper immediately questioned, turning their attention away from the image of 'Checkerface' to face their youngest member. "How would you know that?"</p><p>"Because every few decades, the Man in the Iron Hat would gather the strongest Flame users in the world of their generation and no one would ever see or hear from them again!"</p><p>"Is it that man?" Reborn asked, pointing at the mysterious illusionist that had delivered his own and probably all of the others' invitations as well. "Does he go by Checkerface as well?"</p><p>Fon took one look at the image and nearly fainted on the spot.</p><p>"Fon!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some drama must happen regardless of it all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you okay now, kora?" Colonello asked nearly half an hour later, when Fon finally no longer looked like death warmed over. The teenager had stumbled back and nearly fallen over in shock upon seeing Checkerface's image on the screen and had it not been for Viper's quick solid illusion tentacles, he would have hit his head for sure. As it was, he was just shaken, a bit cold to the touch but returning back to normal as he calmed down and gained back color to his face.</p><p>"I-I'll be fine. I was just surprised."</p><p>They all frowned at the stutter, none of them sure exactly how they should deal with this. None of them had ever seen Fon like this. They were a bit too used to him always being so calm and collected that it had never even occurred to them that he could react so violently to something.</p><p>"We don't mean to pressure you," Viper began, for once hesitant to dig for information. "But how do you know that man? How do you know what might have happened before?"</p><p>"The Hibari Clan," Fon replied, only just beginning his explanation. "We're not all that old, just a bit younger than Vongola, and whatever power we ever held was based on information. So we always gathered, recorded and passed down information. We created the biggest information network in the world and have been upkeeping it ever since. We are fighters, we are intelligence agents, we are record keepers. One day, several decades ago, before the World Wars I believe, one of my ancestors received a summons as the strongest Rain of his generation. He was to go to an undisclosed location, to be guided there by a man who wore an iron hat, hence why I called him the Man in the Iron Hat. On the date written in the invitation letter, the man appeared out of Mist Flames and took him away. No one ever heard from him again, ever. Two, three decades down the line, we heard news of another resident of Namimori getting a similar summons, as the strongest Mist. They never returned, either. The last occurrence happened just before my older sister was born, a Cloud from Tokyo. It would seem that the time is here for yet another one."</p><p>"And your clan kept records of this?"</p><p>"Careful, precise, detailed records," Fon answered the Mist's question. "We even have a picture. That is him," he nodded at the paused image of Checkerface. "That is the Man in the Iron Hat."</p><p>"Do you know what happened to make the summoned disappear like that?" Lal asked, because that was the important question, wasn't it? What happens if you answer the call? Is it a test of arrogance to answer the call as the strongest and so you get punished? Is it eliminating the threat of the strongest seven of each generation? What for? Or is it some cult that sacrifices them to some god or being or entity? Reborn wouldn't be surprised by that last one, not after everything he'd seen. He'd just prefer that not to be the case.</p><p>"There have been ... whispers," Fon said hesitantly, as though he wasn't sure if he believed the words he himself was saying. "Of a curse that slowly sucks the Flames from them until they are nothing but empty shells. There are even records that say that the 'chosen seven' change form, are no longer completely human. I don't know if that's possible or if any of it is true, but that's all I have."</p><p>"And yet it's still more than any of us have," Lal said with a sigh, running a hand through her hair.</p><p>"Do you know anything else?" Viper asked, trying to get as much information, even if it's half incoherent, about the situation they have found themselves in as they could so they might try and figure out their situation. "Anything at all?"</p><p>"The meeting place supposedly stays the same, even though the Man in the Iron Hat stopped guiding people after commercial flights became a commodity. And there was mention of something called the ... <em>Trinisetto</em>-"</p><p>"Trinisette?" Asked Verde for clarification. "It sounds more Italian than Japanese, Trinisette. Tri-ni-sette. 'Three sets of seven? Is that supposed to have some sort of deeper meaning?"</p><p>"I don't know," replied the Storm. "This is all I know."</p><p>"Is it because you left your family when you were so young that you have so little information or is that all there is?" Reborn asked carefully, because he didn't want to upset Fon or make it like he was blaming him for something that was out of his control.</p><p>The Japanese shook his head. "It's definitely not that. Hibari always have access to our digital archives, no matter where we are, as long as we have Flames in our bodies. This is simply all the information we have on the Man in the Iron Hat. I don't even know what the Trinisette could possibly be."</p><p>"I've never heard of it either, but I can try asking around," Viper said, sighing. "Good grief, things just keep getting more and more complicated."</p><p>"One thing's for sure, at least," Skull finally spoke up after staying strangely quiet all this time. "We're not going ... Right?"</p><p>"Definitely not," Reborn confirmed and the others all nodded in agreement. "But the fact that we received these letters is concerning. Obviously, these people know where we live and one of them is a strong enough Mist that Viper had to put in some effort to dismantle their illusions."</p><p>"Where are you headed with this, Reborn, kora?"</p><p>"I think we should all move in here, at least for a while," the hitman replied, massaging the bridge of his nose. "We all go about business as usual, but we go back home to this place because at least we will all be here together to watch each other's back. We're the strongest seven, literally apparently, so no one can look out for us better than each other."</p><p>"And being around Reborn will ease any effects a foreign Sky's thrall might have on us," Verde added, clearly agreeing with Reborn's idea. "I've ran some tests on these Flames and they are very pure, very strong, very condensed. Vongola Skies look like a mere spark compared to these Flames. In short, in person, they would be strong enough to thrall or forcefully Harmonize even bonded Elements."</p><p>Colonello cursed and Lal grit her teeth. Viper's mouth thinned into a firm, down-turned line and Skull flinched. Fon looked uneasy and Reborn felt his Flames, Sun <em>and</em> Sky, <em>growl</em> at the thought of someone daring to try to do that to <em>his</em> family.</p><p>"Can my Sky do you any good, though?" He asked bitterly, knowing the orange in his Flames was as pathetic as ever.</p><p>"You're <em>our Sky</em>, you mongrel," Lal snapped, slapping him out of nowhere like she'd never even tried before. She'd <em>looked</em> like she wanted to plenty of times, yes, but she had never actually looked like she was willing to try it or tempted to give into the urge. This came as a surprise for everyone.</p><p>"Lal!?" Squeaked both Colonello and Skull.</p><p>Verde's mouth dropped.</p><p>Viper just stared, looking flabbergasted even under their hood.</p><p>Fon's eyes were wide.</p><p>Reborn himself was stunned as Lal growled up at him.</p><p>"We <em>hate</em> it when you say such things about your <em>fucking beautiful Sky Flames</em>, but we never say anything because we know you have your own issues about the matter and we agreed not to invade that part of your privacy unless you invite us in! But I am <em>sick and tired</em> of listening to <em>my friend</em> speak like that about a part of himself that makes you <em>you</em>! I know you're not an idiot, or a coward, so man the fuck up, Reborn, and face whatever insecurities you have regarding your Flames because <em>we need you</em>! And no, not just to keep us sane from the thrall, but to keep us sane as a <em>friend</em>, damn you! We're <em>family</em>! We share bonds deeper than blood, bonds that are for <em>life</em>! How would you feel if one of us constantly hated a part of ourselves? Would you just standby indefinitely? Why did you accept us as Guardians if you're going to continue hating yourself for how you were born? So what, your Sky isn't the most powerful out there!? So what, you're not a normal Sky!? So what, it's your secondary even though it should be impossible!? Who the fuck cares! <em>We're</em> the ones that should matter, <em>all</em> of us, not what some outsider thinks! <em>Fuck them</em>!"</p><p>"Lal Mirch is right," Verde agreed slowly, cautiously approaching Reborn. "You're not our boss and we're not your subordinates. We're all equal, but we <em>are</em> your Guardians and you <em>are</em> our Sky, just like you are our Sun."</p><p>"We don't like seeing or feeling you hurt," Skull added as he shuffled over. "It means we failed, as your friends, as your family."</p><p>"We know we're not the best bunch to have as Guardians, kora," Colonello said as he marched over and threw an arm around the Sun/Sky. "But we're much better company than those stiffs that would usually be running after your heels as Guardians if you were a traditional Sky that was searching for traditional Guardians, kora."</p><p>"Bonds between a Sky and their Elements is formed based on compatibility, yes, but that is just the potential for something great," Viper said as they, too, approached the by now stunned hitman. "What truly makes a bond a <em>bond</em> is how that compatibility, that potential is treated. You can't form a bond with people you don't trust, that you don't like. And good grief, but we all like <em>you</em> for some strange reason or another, even if you drag us into the craziest of situations, like that one time in the Barcelona Aquarium with the cuttlefish we shall never speak about again."</p><p>"You need to let them further in, Reborn," Fon said from where he remained seated, not approaching the little huddle they've made. Reborn frowned at that. "They are yours and you are theirs. It's not just about the Flames. Do you know the difference between Harmonization and bonding? Harmonization is a Sky binding an Element to themselves. Bonding is a two-way street and requires trust. Bonding is for life. That's why famiglia and crime organization Skies only Harmonize. They need a full Guardian set, so 'disposable' Elements had to be in use. For a famiglia Sky to bond with their Elements would mean leaving the Sky vulnerable, as the Sky would never be able to have other Guardians. Not to mention that both sides are affected should one die. As I said, it requires trust. It requires affection. It requires the desire of true companionship between Sky and Elements. <em>All</em> of the Elements, because a true Guardian set is compatible with each other, not just with their Sky. You guys have created something that any Sky and/or Element could only hope for, dream about, for many of them will indeed only have it in their dreams. I won't pry as to why you still dislike your Sky Flames so much, but you need to stop rejecting them. You need to stop handicapping yourself. They are a part of you, as are your Guardians, as you are of them."</p><p>"Is that how things are in the East?" Reborn asked, struggling to keep his voice even.</p><p>"It is how Hibari are raised to see it. A bond can happen only when both sides want it," the Storm replied, calm as ever once more now that Checkerface was no longer the topic of discussion. "This is something you need to work through, as a group."</p><p>"You mean <em>we</em> as a group," Skull corrected and the others nodded, Reborn included.</p><p>"Can't escape us now, kora."</p><p>"<em>Vieni qui, mia Tempesta</em>," Reborn called, reaching out an inviting hand for the teenager, his other Guardians coming to stand on each side of him and reach out as well. "You are ours, as we are yours."</p><p>Fon looked a bit overwhelmed, but Lichi pulled on his hair to kick him into gear and the Storm smiled at them with something suspiciously like tears gleaming his eyes. He reached back to them with both hands and they all grabbed onto his long, billowing sleeves while Reborn himself took one of his hands. There was that same spark, as the first time they'd touched, but Reborn and Fon both pulled back after just a brush of their Flames, much to said Flames' disappointment. They'd made a deal, after all, a fair one and even though Fon's answer was obvious, Reborn was going to stick to his original decision. Fon will be eighteen when he becomes his official Guardian. It's only a couple of months away, now.</p><p>That, however, did not mean that they won't all practically cuddle in a group hug of sorts. Them, some of the most dangerous and most powerful people in the world, who possess the skill and wits and resources to take out entire famiglia if they wanted, the deadliest of assassins, hitmen, scientists, soldiers and illusionists (and the best of stuntmen) ... <em>Group-hugging</em> it out.</p><p>Reborn was flooded, suddenly, for the first time ever, with the true intensity of the bonds he shared with his Guardians. He felt their emotions, how content and happy they were, to be around each other, to be around <em>him</em>, that they were all together. He could feel both his Flames and theirs reaching out to the Storm they have claimed, even though it is not officially yet so, and he definitely felt the red Flames reached back but just enough to share some of his own joy back. The hitman wondered if this is what it felt like to be high. He'd never tried drugs and he was always careful not to get sloshed when he overindulges. It was definitely better than an orgasm-</p><p>"Can you please <em>not</em> have perverted thoughts right now?" Viper asked, sounding half exasperated, half disgusted. "It's trickling down the bond and I'd rather not deal with it."</p><p>"No fair, kora! I didn't feel any of it," complained Colonello, only to be whacked over the head by Lal Mirch. Skull snickered but received the same treatment, only by both Viper and the female Rain. Verde just gave an extra exasperated sigh and pulled out of the group hug, ignoring how the two childish, mischievous ones tried to pull him back in. But then Reborn stepped out of it and the hug was officially over when Skull glomped Fon and Colonello said goodbye to his balls and did the same to Lal. Lichi gave a distressed chitter at the Cloud and jumped onto his head and started pulling at his purple hair viciously, obviously demanding the release of his master.</p><p>Reborn, because he could just <em>feel</em> the chaos brewing like fresh, morning espresso, took Leon off of his fedora and tossed the chameleon to the monkey. Leon clearly approved because he transformed into a green-colored stick with eyes and a smiling mouth and carefully landed right into Lichi's expecting hand. The monkey then proceeded to use the stick!Leon to whack Skull over and over again as the stuntman tried to shake both pets off, crying out for his own pet octopus to save him as he flailed right out of the room.</p><p>"Mu, so much for one serious meeting. Good grief," Viper sighed as they trailed back off to the screen still displaying Checkerface's image and trying to find any more Mist Flames influencing the cameras and the recording. "Must be using a Hell Ring," they could be heard mumbling to themselves but anything else was drowned out by Lal punching Colonello in the jaw because the idiot had tried to choke hold her and give her a nuggie.</p><p>"Interesting," Verde murmured from the kitchen, once again back to his monitors and instruments and machines. "The foreign Sky Flames are still as strong as before and yet I don't feel so uncomfortable. Must be because the frequency of Reborn's Sky Flames and our own Flames are so in sync that the thrall no longer has a hold on us after we all flared a bit. Something that requires further study. Why, I would need ..." He started listing off all sorts of equipment for whatever experiment that he'd started cooking up in his head and Reborn shook his own. Scientists will be scientists and Verde will be Verde.</p><p>"Can I get rid of those things now?" Asked Fon and only then did they notice the tiniest bit of strain in the youth's voice. "I think it's starting to affect me."</p><p>The Lightning scientist blinked and looked up from his screens, probably to request a bit more time when he, too, noticed the slight grimace gracing Fon's usually serene features. "I'm sure I've gathered all the information I will need for now. You may dispose of the letters."</p><p>"Should we make a big bonfire and just throw them in or-" But Fon had already released five Storm-red fireballs that engulfed the letters and their respective boxes completely and evaporated them within seconds, even before Skull could finish his question. "Never mind. That was <em>way</em> cooler than a bonfire."</p><p>"Quicker and more efficient, too," Lal said, sighing in relief with the rest of them as, immediately, all traces of a Sky thrall vanished from the house. "So, when are we all moving in?"</p><p>"The day after tomorrow," Reborn replied, drawing everyone's attention his way. "That way, we can all pack up everything we'll need for a prolonged stay but we won't be too long apart. I suggest that none of us go wandering around by ourselves for a while, just in case. That includes you, too, Viper. You're going somewhere, you're taking one of us with you. We need to be able to keep each other's back safe in case our oh so generous hosts try to do something once they realize none of us will be answering that summons. Try to be discreet about arriving at this place though, okay? That goes for you, Skull. No loud cars. And no explosions on your part once we settle in, Verde. We need to lay low for a while."</p><p>"So moving in pairs, at the very least, be incognito and watch our backs, kora," the younger of the two COMSUBIN soldiers summarized, nodding. "We can do that. Lal and I will just need to sign off from the barracks at base for a while and leave early in the mornings so we can still make it to drill runs, kora."</p><p>"I'll be mostly staying in the house," Verde said casually, cleaning his glasses before putting them back on. "I have many tests to run, not to mention my usual business. That means that the rest of you can easily make pairs. I'll be fine here, once we all activate all of our defenses and I move in some of my sentinel robots to act as guards."</p><p>"Mu, I guess I could use a driver every once in a while," Viper sighed in exasperation, but neither they nor Skull protested because they knew it was futile. The two Rains will no doubt mostly be each other's pair and everyone knows, at this point, that Reborn and Fon will be staying near each other, since that's their usual daily routine anyway.</p><p>"Will you make grand illusions to make my stunts look even more awesome when I have a scheduled show?" The Cloud asked with excitement, only to deflate when Viper demanded payment, though it was greatly reduced since they were fellow Guardians. Viper still never worked for free.</p><p>"Then I guess everything is settled for tonight and we should all head out to pack?" Fon asked and everybody nodded.</p><p>"We'll be seeing you soon," Reborn said as he grabbed Fon's shoulder so that the two of them can head out. "This is such a pain," the hitman grumbled as they hailed down a cab, Fon having come by foot and Reborn having come with a taxi anyway. "I'm tempted to find that Giglio Nero bitch and shoot her."</p><p>"Patience, Reborn," the Storm at his side chided, sounding a bit amused. "We must not make the first move and provoke an entire famiglia that we all know so little about, especially not so soon after we both aggravated the Vongola."</p><p>"You know, I usually <em>love</em> chaos, because I'm usually the one causing it. Now? Not so much," he admitted, bitter by it. He really <em>did</em> love chaos. And he really did want to shoot Donna Giglio Nero and that Checkerface bastard. Life had just been getting good. He had a lot of hits, he had his friends/family/Guardians and they were all safe even though they still all went on dangerous missions or were still occasionally attacked by idiots who thought they had what it takes to kill one of the 'strongest seven'. He had espresso to die for and he was getting a lot of good quality sleep, even if it was on the couch.</p><p>And he had someone he had found really easy to confide in, even the things he had never told anyone else before. Telling Fon his real name ... Hell, the only person other than himself who knew it was Leon, but Leon was practically an extension of himself and it's not like the chameleon can tell someone.</p><p>"Hey," Fon said, calling for his attention. "It's going to be alright," he assured, smiling gently. He put a hand on Reborn's that was still gripping his shoulder and the hitman sighed, feeling himself relax just a bit. What a strange Storm he had. Then again, all of his Guardians were strange and he himself was probably the strangest of all. <em>'Guess that's why we fit together so well.'</em></p><p>He squeezed the shoulder under his hand and smirked at his companion. "Of course it is. It's <em>us</em>. No one can stand up to the world's strongest seven, am I right?" Fon just smiled and nodded.</p><p>In comfortable silence, they made their way home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like I said: can't run from destiny but you can still change fate.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Domesticy and fluff. That's it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, this story is officially one month old! Happy one month aniversary!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moving in with his Guardians turned out to be the most chaotic, interesting, entertaining, exasperating, annoying, tiring, trying and utterly ridiculous experience of his life. Reborn didn't know if he was enjoying or regretting it - could be both - but he <em>did</em> know they should have set more ground rules before they all started getting their shit moved into the big urban house. It was no mansion, but it was no shack either. It had space for everyone and so everyone took that as initiative to fill it with their junk that they clearly didn't need.</p><p>(No, Lal, his ammunition room and armory were most <em>definitely</em> needed because there was no fucking way he was placing <em>his</em> high quality guns with the shit COMSUBIN bought their soldiers, even though she and Colonello did have some good pieces, too.)</p><p>(And no, Colonello, you cannot touch that rifle with your rookie fingers. Only for best hitmen in the world, thank cost him a fine dime and shot like a dream. He was rather possessive of that rifle.)</p><p>Viper brought a safe the size of the living room with them and then proceeded to somehow cram it into the room they had chosen for themselves. They all knew Mist Flames had to be involved in the fact that the safe had even made it to the room, let alone <em>inside</em>, but they decided not to question how illusions could do that at all for the sake of their own sanity. (And wallets. Viper would charge them a fortune each to reveal how they did it. The Mist surely was disappointed when they didn't ask - and when Reborn and Colonello both slapped a hand over Verde's mouth when the scientist nearly did.)</p><p>Skull took up most of the space in the garage with his junk and his motorcycles - at least he didn't try to convince them to let him park his monster truck outside on the curb, though the neighbors' reactions would have been hilarious - but he made up for it by taking the smallest room since he only needed a wardrobe for his clothes, a place for his aquarium for Oodako - who can shrink until it looks like a relatively normal octopus - and enough room for the big stereo system he said he couldn't live without. Verde and Viper immediately set to work to soundproof the walls of his room so that the rest of the house isn't tortured by whatever hell music the emo-looking stuntman listened to. (Jokes on them, it turns out as they learn later from Fon, because Skull surprisingly likes classical music or all the classy singers like Sinatra, Leonard Cohen and a dozen others. He refuses to share his CD or records collection with any of them except Fon because they had been so prejudicial.)</p><p>(Reborn still gets the music he wants because he and Fon actually share their room because they can't be bothered to constantly go from room to room just to change or brush their teeth. Why have separate rooms when they already live together, anyway? Waste of space. Viper, at least, fully agrees, especially when they try to turn the spare room into another room for themself. No one allows them.)</p><p>Verde has the second smallest room in the house because he spends most of his time in the lab built down in the basement. He even falls asleep down there most of the time, though sometimes one of the others would sling him over their shoulder(s) and haul him up the stairs to his room so he'd sleep on a bed and not get his neck cramped. Other times, a robot does it. The rest had to get used to robots running around the house, though they all have to agree that most of them are most helpful, like the cleaning drones or the gardening ones. No one likes the sentient toaster, though, and they hate the spy drones that sometimes fly around the house. Lal, Colnello and Reborn play target practice with them - which only spurs Verde on more to create indestructible drones, though none of them are immune to a Chaos Shot - Viper either disappears or creates illusionary clones to confuse the machines, Skull has staring contests with them all day long - no one had known the stuntman could stay so still and quiet for so long, though they suspected Fon was the one behind it because only he meditates - and Fon just continues on with his day, doing mundane things until the drones give up because Verde wouldn't be interested in something so boring. The pets all, down to Keiman, try to eat them to defend their beloved masters.</p><p>Lal wakes up first and the first few days, she had the ingrained instinct to go around and waking everyone else up as she would her recruits in COMSUBIN. Only Colonello didn't mind. Reborn had not killed her - the first time out o f reflex because he had a lot of enemies who thought that they could catch him off guard if he's asleep, every other time out of annoyance - only because he was still partially trapped beneath Fon. Viper nearly did because, apparently, they like their sleep. Lal grew out of the habit at the 'headquarters' and instead instantly went for the backyard for some training, Colonello usually right there with her. She had taken one of the medium sized rooms in the house and all but turned it into a mini military camp, except for the bed and the desk. She was not allowed in the kitchen because they all knew she could burn water. Fon had been confused at first but Colonello had gently explained to the teen - well out of Lal's earshot, of course - about that One Time They Shall Never Speak Of Again involving a toaster, some cheese and a butter knife.</p><p>(Don't ask. It wasn't pretty and Skull was still partially traumatized by it. The only worse kitchen experience was Verde's attempt to cook when he had actually created a living, breathing dough Frankenstein's monster that was, somehow, resistant to Flame-based attacks and seemed to be hungry for human flesh. Viper had charged the whole repairs effort to Verde and then the collective therapy bill to boot.)</p><p>Colonello had a simple routine. He would go out for a jog after his workout with Lal, take a shower and join everyone else down for breakfast. He would go about his day doing simple, almost normal things if only his white eagle, Falco, did not circle above his head like a vulture waiting to strike. Also, like Lal, his room was practically booth camp, except he was still a recruit so he had no desk and he had an actual fucking tent that he slept in regardless off the bed. The bed was, in fact, used for his beloved anti-tank rifle to rest on because any good soldier knows that their gun is more important than their own comfort. Reborn and Viper thought him a freak, Skull was confused, Fon did not want to stick his nose into anyone's business, Verde often made comments about possibly checking on Colonello's chemical make-up inside his brain to see if he has some condition and Lal approved. The blond Rain only cared for the last opinion, anyway.</p><p>He was, though, forbidden from taking the rifle all over the house, especially in the mornings when Reborn was very trigger-happy and very much twitchy and might just shoot him for kick and chaos.</p><p>Skull, being a born, bred and raised civilian, made it a rule that no guns were allowed in the kitchen.</p><p>Fon and Reborn went about their routine as usual. Fon would wake up first, go to the room that had been assigned for him but had been turned into a mini dojo since he already has his own sleeping arrangements in Reborn's usual room, and he would go through his training regimen, from usual warm ups, to stamina training, strength exercises and finally go through his numerous kata. People were allowed to come into that room at those times, but forbidden afterwards, when Fon would fall into a meditative state because when Fon did that, it was because he was practicing what he liked to call 'the Eye of the Storm', which practically amounted to his Flames being spread out across the room in a deadly, invisible dance that would kill anyone if they were to stand within the dome Fon creates for longer than ten seconds. The room was specially Storm-Flames-proofed by Fon himself but he didn't mind letting anyone else train in there, either. He often took Skull and sometimes even Verde in there to teach them easier fighting techniques so they can better defend themselves.</p><p>After his morning training, Fon would head down for the kitchen and do what he does every morning at home: grind and brew fresh coffee for Reborn, occasionally - if it was his turn to cook - start on breakfast and make his own tea as he waits either for everyone else to wake up so they can eat or so the cook-of-the-day could make breakfast. He would usually spend time playing with the others' pets as well as Lichi and Leon, or chat with the other early birds depending on how quickly any of them get done with their training.</p><p>Usually, this is when Reborn would get up and march like a very sexy, very elegant ruffled, handsome zombie down into the kitchen and extend a hand for his espresso, which Fon would hand over and then the hitman would start feeling like a human again. He'd go back to his usual smirky, sassy, chaotic self over breakfast - unless he was the one assigned cooking duty that day, which he hated because Colonello and Skull could eat like pigs and always complained about how there just never seems to be enough; never mind that it was an indirect praise to his cooking skills, it just pissed him off that he has to make bigger portions than for two people, like he was used to - before preparing for the day and going out to kill things. Fon, on those days, would follow him like a silent shadow, going as unseen as the wind because it was a requirement of their new buddy system. The two of them got out of the house the most, right after Lal and Colonello, who had to return to the COMSUBIN base every day.</p><p>Reborn and Fon would go out for lunch depending on if they have the time and if it was a sniping hit, they would sit on a rooftop and chat about the latest things going on in their lives - Fon's sister was, apparently, pregnant and expecting any day now and according to the doctors, it was most certainly a boy; Don Cavallone had requested a secret audience with the world's greatest hitman without Vongola's knowledge because he may need his skills soon because his only son and heir is a klutz who doesn't want to be a mafioso and the man had discovered he had fallen ill and it was only a matter of time, a few years maybe, but he needed help to make sure his family keeps on safely after his death - as Reborn waited for the right moment to shoot his target.</p><p>They would return to the house in time for dinner. Sometimes they had time for a movie night, other times game night - Monopoly was a big no no, Verde didn't seem to get the point of Operation despite how straightforward it was, Skull took Risk <em>way</em> too seriously and Lal always got pissed at Colonello when they were playing Uno; Reborn was not allowed to chose a game and Fon didn't seem to like Clue all that much, stating he saw enough murder in real life and didn't need it in a game as well while Colonello preferred they play video games (Counter-Strike was <em>not</em> allowed to be played in Reborn's presence, because he would <em>decimate</em> the game and blood and gore would be everywhere) - and some nights they'd all just be silent as they watched Colonello flip through the channels with no real desire to talk or watch anything but preferring to have their silent nights in company of others who understood the need for them. (If Reborn had, <em>maybe</em>, started trying to offer them some comfort with the <em>tiniest</em> amount of Sky Flames dancing around the room, well, it was just because he had no real control over them, of course.)</p><p>That's how his days usually went these days. Explosions, Mist illusions whenever Viper naps and dreams about something, Skull being loud, Colonello being even louder and then Lal hunting them down for it and secret spars between him and his Storm in the little dojo.</p><p>He should have known that today would be a screwed up day the second the morning routine changed when he woke up earlier than usual. He trudged down to the kitchen, feeling a bit grouchier than usual when he didn't smell that always divine scent of Fon's coffee. In fact, the Japanese teen was still at the grinder and Colonello was already sitting at the table, drinking that insulting, disgusting instant stuff like a heathen when he walked into the kitchen. He made a small whining noise as he all but draped himself over his roommate, burying his face into the younger male's neck in an attempt to block out the sun. Or reality.</p><p>"Espresso."</p><p>Fon sighed fondly, reaching up to pat his spiky mess of hair comfortingly. "You woke up earlier than usual, Reborn. You need to wait."</p><p>"Espresso~" whined the hitman again, completely ignoring the gawking blond. If his Guardians aren't used to his and Fon's domestic antics by now, that's their problem. Then again, he will realize later when he actually has his coffee and feels like he can face the world without any murderous intent - well, not more than usual, at least - that they had <em>never </em>actually seen him try to use Fon as a personal comfort teddy bear before. He and Fon are used to each other's proximity, but they don't usually display it so openly unless it is their usual sleeping arrangements.</p><p>"You need to let go if you want me to finish making it, silly," the Storm reprimands as he finishes at the grinder and tries to move on to the next step, only to be trapped in place by the koala-hitman clinging to him.</p><p>The Sun/Sky whines again in dismay, because he <em>does</em> know this fact but he still does not wish to let go as Fon was very comfortable and seems to have already taken his shower after his training, as per usual. Maybe he should cuddle his Guardians more often. It feels like coming home.</p><p>He does let up just enough so that Fon can go about his 'coffee duty' and Reborn feels like he has been <em>reborn</em> after even his first sip.</p><p>However, breakfast is late because Skull had spent all night fixing one of his bikes and had fallen asleep leaning against it and stayed there until Lal came and kicked him awake. No one was overly bothered by it but Reborn had still frowned, something in his gut telling him that today was going to be odd for more than just the break in the usual routine.</p><p>He brushed it off, for now, as he and Fon left for his next hit in the next town over. Unfortunately, it required him to get close and personal inside a high end, mafia-run hotel with a very strict security protocol and even stricter privacy policy, which led to Reborn stealing a maid's uniform. He wouldn't have minded it, but he was reluctant to leave Fon alone for longer than necessary so the teen had the unique and questionable ... 'privilege' to see him cosplay - amazingly well, if he may say so himself, thank you - as a shy but flirty maid so he could get close to his perverted target and shoot him and then arrange the body as his client had requested to send the message they wanted across. It was all clean and he left no trace of his presence behind, even going as far as to scream and fake finding the body. And since he was a 'distressed civilian', 'she' even called the cops, so everyone was a bit too busy trying to keep the boys in blue out of their business to care about which 'maid' was stupid enough to forget training and call the police.</p><p>He had found Fon waiting for him outside, sitting up in a tree and practically giggling to himself at the chaos Reborn seemed to invite wherever he may go. Lichi was certainly having fun snickering at him, but Reborn simply tipped his fedora up to the both of them while Leon did a little wiggle of his tail before walking away, knowing his 'partner' would soon follow.</p><p>Of course, the weather forecast then had to prove itself utterly <em>wrong</em> when torrents of rain started drowning the streets and they got caught in the middle of it. The weather was too bad for driving, especially for a long trip at dusk back to the headquarters, so Reborn decided that they would stay the night at one of his safe-houses nearby. Well, more like a safe <em>apartment</em> than house, but it was well furnished, warm and had food and coffee stocked. It would do for the night and Fon didn't seem to mind, either.</p><p>He was still giggling about how well Reborn looked in a firly skirt for such a handsome, macho man.</p><p>"Okay, seriously, it's not that funny," the said Sun said with an amused huff as he put his key in the lock, turning it to open the door.</p><p>"I think otherwise," the younger replied, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "I do wonder what the others would think if they saw you like that."</p><p>He rolls his eyes and goes to tell him that the others already know and are used to it and have seen him in crazier and more revealing costumes - Verde still refused to talk about the Taormina Mare Beach Incident, where Reborn had been needed to seduce some information out of a man who had very specific tastes and <em>really</em> liked, ahem, <em>melons</em> before he is to be executed and Reborn had taken Verde because 'he needed some goddamned sun or else he would develop arthritis as a young man due to the lack of vitamin D' and also one of his Guardians to torture with how much of a sexy woman he can be because they often actually snickered at his costumes, so that was his revenge - when he opened the door just the slightest bit and saw that the inside was not pitch black as it should be, nor was it dead silent. In fact, it almost sounded like ... water rushing?</p><p>He had his gun out and kicking the door open in a second, blocking the doorway with his body so that Fon would remain out of sight. The water stopped and as he was marching further into his apartment, the bathroom door opened, letting out some hot steam into the lit living room as a woman stepping out just as the coffee maker dinged to signal it was done with its function.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing here?" Demanded the world's number one hitman, gun still at the ready as the woman smiled and leaned sexily, seductively against the door frame.</p><p>"Hello, Reborn."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, also some drama at the end as a prologue to the next part of (not) Arcobaleno adventures and dramatic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unexpected guests are as annoying and unwanted as unwanted ones. If that makes sense.<br/>Warning, though: some cuddles!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Answer my question, Alexa," he said through grit teeth and the hitwoman seemed to realize he meant serious business if he sounded like that.</p><p>She sighed and straightened up, tugging at the bottom hem of the overly large yellow dress shirt - <em>his</em> dress shirt, mind you; he was tempted to shoot her simply for scouring his closet. Scratch that, he wanted to shoot her for even <em>being there in the first place</em> - in an attempt to draw attention to her shapely legs and the fact that she was naked underneath and fresh out of the shower, as was evidenced by how the shirt clung to her in wet splotches and that her hair was soaked. Reborn wasn't distracted, though. He's been with one too many people for such displays to faze him in any way.</p><p>It would have been arousing had it been welcome, sure.</p><p>It was not welcome.</p><p>Not with his <em>underage</em> Storm standing right behind him.</p><p>And not with him just wanting some peace and quiet, an espresso and possibly a nap.</p><p>"I was on a mission a few streets down and I figured I could come here and wash off the blood," the - this time; she changed hair color like most women, civilian or mafioso, didn't matter, did clothes - blond answered with a shrug. "You <em>did</em> give me a key."</p><p>"I most certainly did not," he argued because why the fucking hell would he give a key to one of his safe houses to another hitman? He's not insane nor suicidal and while he likes chaos, which is more than likely to crop up if someone is stupid enough to try and assassinate him, he also likes his sleep, too. <em>Especially</em> now that he has a living, breathing human pillow slash blanket. He would rather like to keep his Storm out of all of this if he can manage.</p><p>Alexa gives a more annoyed or exasperated sounding sigh and crosses her arms. Right under her chest, pushing it up in yet another attempt to draw his attention to her body rather than her - unwanted - presence. "Alright, so I stole your key and made a copy, big deal. You already have all the keys to my safe houses!" Because she'd been the one who insisted he have them. Reborn had given them to Viper and the Mist had sold them off to the highest bidder. Alexa may be a lover of his, but he had no real attachment to her, something that she doesn't seem to realize and he doesn't care overly much to point out because the Storm was delusional. Besides, she was competition. Not much of one, but still competition. You get rid of competition in their business. "It's not like I was doing anything particularly <em>wrong</em>." She rolls her eyes and Reborn points his gun directly in between her eyes, which makes her flinch. Then her eyes narrow and seem to be looking over his shoulder. "Who's the brat?"</p><p>Reborn glances out of the corner of his eye to see that Fon was standing on the tip of his toes so as to see over his shoulder, only his youthful face in view. The Sun was tempted to shoot Alexa just for seeing him because while it wasn't strange to see 'the strongest seven' together anymore, seeing only Fon with Reborn just about anywhere would put the kid on everyone's hit list in order to 'get back' at Reborn. Especially in the evening at one of his apartments that he sometimes used to bring lovers in for a good roll in the sheets.</p><p>Fon frowned when he took in the woman, her state of undress and the words she'd said. "Is it not a bit rude to invite yourself into someone else's home without so much as notifying them?"</p><p>"Is it not rude to enter a conversation that does not involve you?" The female Storm shot back waspishly, but Reborn glared at her.</p><p>"It does concern him, as we were going to use this apartment for the night to wait out the storm."</p><p>Alexa frowned, looking Fon over as the martial artist forced Reborn to step aside so they can close the door so as not to draw even more attention to themselves. She glared at the teen. "Surely you can do better than a <em>boy</em>, Reborn. If you are feeling frustrated, you could have simply called me and I would have taken care of it."</p><p>Reborn went to shoot her but Fon grabbed a hold of his hand, stopping him. "<em>You don't even have a silencer on</em>," reminded the younger of the two Storms in quiet Japanese, clearly the more reasonable one of the two Storms present. And maybe even all three killers, but Reborn wasn't about to admit to that.</p><p>"<em>No one will ask questions</em>," he said but did retract his gun because, even if his neighbors never have reported anything, Fon had a point that it might draw attention. Especially if anyone already knew Alexa was in his apartment but had seen him take someone else up as well. Reborn's apartments were usually a well kept secret and he usually paid the building managers a good dime to keep quiet about his presence, but everyone would be on the lookout for some drama if they believed two of his 'lovers' might get into a tift over each other's presence. "You can stay the night," he informed the hitwoman, who was already beaming and started sauntering over to him, but the Sun simply walked right past her, dragging Fon behind himself with ease. Sleep first, it would seem, and then Fon's heavenly coffee. "The guest room is all yours. You already know the rules of my houses. Goodnight."</p><p>"Actually, I was hoping to get some alone time with you, Reborn," the woman said coyly but Reborn detected a hint of annoyance undertoning her words.</p><p>"Maybe in the morning," he said and rushed Fon into the master bedroom, closing the door behind them and locking it, only to sigh in annoyance when he saw that Alexa had made herself comfortable in there, her clothing strewn about the room. "I haven't had nearly enough coffee to deal with this shit." He took care of the mess in quick succession and put it in a bag before all but dumping it outside of his door. Then Reborn took off his drenched suit jacket, belt, fedora, tie and soaked shoes and socks, unbuttoned his shirt and taking it off until he was left only in his undershirt and wet pants. Those got discarded, too, and he plopped down on the bed in only his black boxers.</p><p>He frowned when Fon remained standing by the bed, looking at the locked door indecisively. "Should we really leave her alone out there?"</p><p>"Alexa won't dare try to do anything that might piss me off, so we can leave her be for now and deal with it in the morning after I've had my coffee," the Italian grumbled before making grabby hands at his bedbuddy. "Come on, I want to sleep~" He all but whined and Fon gave him an exasperated look but followed nonetheless, shedding his own wet clothes until he was left only in red boxers. They needed less than a minute to get comfortable in their usual position with Reborn's head on Fon's lap and Fon's on Reborn's abdomen like some strange Yin and Yang of ivory on black and white on red before they settled for sleep.</p><p>Only it would seem Fon was not yet ready to let things go. "Who is she, Reborn?"</p><p>"Alexa Vespucci, an acquaintance at best. Occasional lover, fellow mercenary. Uses knives, knows five languages, plays the violin," he explained, not going into much detail because while he knew them, the only things that actually concerned him were her hits and how successful her business was. Her private life did not matter to him in the least.</p><p>"And a Storm that's trying to court you and whom you've attempted to court back," Fon stated and Reborn stiffened for a moment, puzzled by how the teen could tell more than angry or ashamed that he was caught. Though he <em>was</em> a bit ashamed of acting like your typical famiglia Sky after that day when he'd snapped at Fon and tried to chase him away. "I could tell by how her Flames tried to reach out to you and yours were hesitant, unsure whether they should immediately pull away."</p><p>"Admittedly not one of my proudest moments in life. Well, that whole week was shitty, if I am being honest," said the Sun/Sky with a sigh, sitting up so he can look Fon in the eye. The movement made the teen slide down onto his lap instead of his stomach and chocolate eyes blinked up at him, clearly sensing that Reborn had more to say but not pushing. Typical of one of his Guardians, who all knew better than to push unless it was absolutely necessary, just like Lal had in the conversation that had led to him finally shaping up after realizing he was trying to replace his perfect Storm with one that was not compatible with him at all. "I did it subconsciously after that day at the restaurant." Fon's eyes glittered with understanding and he nodded his head but said nothing, not interrupting. "I didn't even realize it until Lal pointed it out because I was also distancing myself from the others. I couldn't get a wink of sleep since that day until I resolved with myself that I would apologize and give you the same chance I'd given my other Guardians. You didn't deserve the treatment and prejudice I showed you simply because of my fear of being treated like a traditional famiglia Sky by a stereotypical Storm. Then we found you practically being sold off to that fatso Triads Sky and the rest of the story you know."</p><p>A hand reached out to cup his cheek gently and Reborn almost started in surprise, but he and Fon were so used to casual touch that he only blinked. "We can't always fight our instincts, especially if they are Flame-driven," the Japanese male said in a quiet whisper. "I guess I'm not mad, not really. I can't be, not when I know how much you've struggled just to accept your own Flames."</p><p>"I actually wish you were," admitted the older one,shuffling around so that they were laying side by side for once and staring into each other's eyes. The room was lit only by the moon and the street lights from outside through the open window, but it was enough for them to see each other now that their eyes were used to the dark. "I would deserve it completely."</p><p>"Perhaps," agreed Fon, smiling at him. "But it is my choice. From what I saw of you before you stole me back from the Triads, I knew you were a strong but kind man and that you were struggling with something, that something was weighing you down. You clearly loved your Elements, but there seemed to be a wall between you that you are all working on taking down from both sides now. My Flames kept whispering to me that you were a Sky worthy of them, that the others were worthy comrades to share bonds with, so I gave you a chance and you proved to both my Flames and myself that, indeed, you are home to me. I would not give you and the others up for anything. And that is not just Storm Flames-induced instinct. You have been the first ones to show me kindness and acceptance in ... far too many years."</p><p>"Well, you better get used to it," Reborn said with a smirk, reaching a hand out to tug at the braid in a teasing manner. "You're one of us now and we won't be giving you up, either."</p><p>"Thank you, Reborn," answered the teenager with a beautiful smile that actually stole the breath from Reborn's lungs even as Fon returned his hair-teasing by flicking one of his curly sideburns. "Goodnight."</p><p>"... Goodnight," Reborn whispered back as he watched Fon fall asleep and followed soon after.</p><p>00000</p><p>Lichi and Leon guarded the door the whole night, just in case.</p><p>00000</p><p>Reborn woke up at the same time as Fon tried to wriggle out of his arms, which had apparently decided to cuddle the young master martial artist at some point in the night. Fon didn't seem to mind the cuddling, but he <em>did</em> apparently want to get on with his day. A glance at the clock told him that it was already nearing noon, which informed him that, as of last night, this will probably be their new sleeping arrangement unless they wanted to stay awake the whole night. Fon never slept this long otherwise and Reborn would have been up hours ago since he did not feel safe with an outside in his living space, which Alexa definitely was, especially not with Fon there as well.</p><p>Sure, he <em>knew</em> that Fon could more than defend himself but he guessed it was his Sky Flames being a bastard again and tormenting him into this needless overprotectiveness.</p><p>But his Sky Flames were also, now that he was paying attention to them, shifting uneasily, as though Alexa's presence made them uncomfortable and they wanted Reborn to be wary. That's never actually happened before, but it <em>could</em> be that his Sky intuition has become more active since that metaphorical punch in the gut during the Invitation Debacle and living with his Guardians had not helped the intuition go back to sleep.</p><p>"Do we <em>have</em> to get up?" Grumbled the Sun/Sky, tightening his grip on the attempting-to-leave Storm, who only sighed at his childishness as though <em>he</em> were the older one.</p><p>"Yes, yes we do. If you want espresso, that is." That had Reborn whining in conflict, so Fon reached over and patted his head. "You can stay in for a few more moments if you wish. I need to do some morning stretches at the very least." Fon trained every morning and at least once more during the day, depending on his mood. Reborn was no slouch, either, but he was not a martial artist and did prefer using guns over hand to hand combat anyway, so he didn't have as rigid a training regime as his Storm or even either of his very military Rains.</p><p>So he knew he had to let Fon go but he did not stay in bed by himself, either. "You can do it in here. There's not much space in the living room." This apartment was considerably smaller than the condo that was for only himself and Leon - and Fon and Lichi as of a few months ago - so the only space where Fon could practice his kata or morning stretches comfortably would be in one of the two bedrooms, but since Alexa was in the guest room, it would have to be Reborn's bedroom where he can train. And while yes, the furniture <em>could</em> be moved around in the living room, Reborn did not want the teenager anywhere near his fellow Storm if he can keep the woman away from him. "Feel free to raid my closet. I'll get our clothes in the washing machine later."</p><p>He left the bedroom a few minutes later - making Fon lock the door behind him; yes, he <em>was</em> that paranoid - and walked straight into the bathroom for a shower, locking the door there as well because Alexa had the tendency to try and jump in with him for a quicky he had no intention of having with her with Fon just down the hall. When he got out, already dressed in one of his usual yellow dress shirts and suit pants, he found the knife expert grumpy in the kitchen, pouting at being denied but lighting up when she saw him. The scent of espresso reached his nose as he automatically moved to sit at the bar-like counter slash diner table between the kitchen and the living room.</p><p>He made no move to pick up the coffee.</p><p>Alexa stared at him in confusion the whole ten minutes it took Fon to finish his morning exercises and come out of the room, Lichi and Leon on either of his shoulders. The teen moved into the kitchen and started setting up all he needed for his usual morning routine and Reborn moved from the seat to behind Fon, immediately reaching for the braid. Alexa's staring was starting to annoy him and an annoyed Reborn before morning coffee was a homicidal Reborn. Fon gave him a fond, exasperated look over his shoulder but let him be, as always, as he started grinding coffee beans. It took about two to three minutes to get enough for Reborn's usual morning fix and then Fon moved over to the kettle and stove, Reborn following him, still focused on re-braiding Fon's long, silky hair.</p><p>Only when the apartment was filled with the delicious aroma of fresh coffee did Alexa finally catch on to what was happening and glared at the younger Storm. "I already made Reborn coffee."</p><p>Fon paused in what he was doing to glance at her in confusion over his shoulder, ignoring Reborn's grumbling to stay still if he wanted his braid to look straight. "Why?" Asked the teen in honest confusion and surprise, which made sense. Reborn hadn't been drinking any other coffee than his if he could help it since Fon moved in with him.</p><p>"Because that's usually how things go," the hitwoman all but snapped, glaring at the foreigner.</p><p>"Ah," was all Fon said before returning his attention to the brewing beverage. "Reborn all but put me on coffee duty, so this is how my morning usually goes. I'm sorry if I stepped on your toes."</p><p>"No toe stepping whatsoever," argued the hitman himself as he finished with the braid and all but draped himself over his Storm so he can inhale more of the smell coming from his soon to be espresso. As if he'd ever drink Alexa's espresso when Fon can make him his. Fon really had perfected brewing coffee and Reborn sent, for who knows which time since he'd first drank the teen's coffee, silent thanks to the grandmother coffee-addict for whom he had learned and mastered the art of making the perfect espresso. Because Reborn was definitely benefiting from it. "Hey, do you think you could stop growing about now? You're a perfect teddy bear like this."</p><p>"Your coffee will be done in a few minutes, Reborn," Fon said with a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Please sit down and don't say such ridiculous things."</p><p>Reborn actually nuzzled his face into Fon's neck at that, just to be contrary. "I'm only stating the truth."</p><p>"Sit down and wait for your espresso, Reborn."</p><p>Alexa, ignored, fumed behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reborn felt more like himself, as always, after his first cup of espresso and some breakfast. He would have preferred it if it had been Fon's cooking, but the younger Storm had felt he was being rude enough for making Reborn coffee when Alexa had already prepared it for him beforehand, so Reborn was robbed of the delicious food he was used to. Not to say that Alexa was a bad cook - she was actually pretty good in the kitchen - but Fon had a tendency to use more exotic spices, blending Japanese, Chinese and Italian recipes left and right to create some rather interesting tasting meals that definitely made both their taste buds sing. Reborn had picked up that habit, too, but neither of the two males had cooked breakfast, so it almost tasted bland in comparison.</p><p>Alexa could not deny that Fon's espresso was superior to her own, though she had a constipated look on her face when she had to answer that question when Reborn had asked for her honest opinion. The hitman thought for a moment that he was maybe having too much fun aggravating the woman but brushed it off because such thoughts had never bothered him before and weren't about to start now.</p><p>The hitwoman had asked to stay one more night but Reborn had refused because he and Fon were leaving before lunch came around. Reborn's mission is over and because of the whole Checkerface, 'strongest seven' and Donna Giglio Nero mess, everyone liked it if they didn't stay away from the 'headquarters' for longer than absolutely necessary, even if they were in pairs. Besides, Reborn wanted nothing more than to separate Alexa from Fon, because the female Storm had a certain murderous glint in her eyes when she looked at the teenager. It made his trigger finger itchy. And this time, he would point gun!Leon at the woman, so Fon can't stop him due to him not having a silencer on.</p><p>Fon didn't seem to mind or care for the open hostility the woman was showing him. Then again, from what Reborn had gathered from his stories of the life in the ranks of the Triads, he must be used to such treatment. He brushed it off as though it had no consequence or affect on him, going about his day as he usually would.</p><p>Only he didn't have any 'emergency' clothing so the teen had been forced to wear some of Reborn's things after his own shower, which positively swallowed Fon in the expensive fabric of one of his rare orange dress shirts that reached halfway down his thighs and a pair of shorts Reborn had not even known he owned in this apartment. The sleeves of the shirt had to be folded at least three times - and Reborn had been the one to do it because that was <em>silk</em> and needed special care - and Reborn had had to give him a belt for the shorts to stay on instead of slipping down his hips. Fon had been a bit awkward at first but had gotten used to it and walked around the apartment with no shame.</p><p>Reborn had found it rather hard not to stare. It was the first time he had seen so much of Fon's moon-pale skin, especially his legs, which were always hidden by those baggy pants of his. They were some very nice legs, thin and long, pale as though the sun had never touched the smooth skin. He kind of wished Fon had foregone the shorts because he would get to see his <em>thighs</em> - which he knew the feel of very intimately by now and just <em>knew</em> they had to be <em>perfect</em> - but was actually quite thankful to whatever higher force existed, if any, that he hadn't. Because if he had, he would have been a much more enticing copy of Alexa's appearance last night and that <em>scared him</em> a little.</p><p>So far, he had been looking upon Fon as a kid, probably because of his petite size and his young age. (He was a <em>minor</em>.) But somehow, as of the last twenty four hours, his perception of the teen had shifted. Seventeen wasn't <em>that</em> young and Fon was just a couple of months away from being recognized as a legal adult in most of the world. Definitely in the mafia.</p><p>How had Reborn managed to ignore how ... <em>beautiful</em> his future Storm was? Well, he <em>hadn't</em> - one of his first thoughts upon seeing his Storm was that the boy, while young, was very good looking - but he'd not paid it much attention, either, had he? It was far from the most important characteristic Fon possessed, after all, and he had kind of been freaking out for a while there about finding a Storm compatible with his stupid secondary Sky Flames for him to focus on it. But now, as Fon pranced about in <em>his</em> clothes? Like some very satisfied lover after a very pleasurable night? It was impossible to do anything <em>but</em> notice.</p><p>"I'm going out," he announced to his Storm - and Alexa, since she was in the same room - as he quickly found a casual jacket in his closet and put on some shoes. "The drier should be finished in a few minutes. When I get back, we'll be taking our leave, Fon. Alexa, I expect you to be ready to leave as well. And don't bother trying to get into this apartment again. I'll be changing the locks." With that, he marched right out of there without looking back.</p><p>He needed some fresh air and time to think.</p><p>It's not like it was the first time he'd been attracted to a male before. Far from it, in fact. Reborn had no issues with gender. If he found an interesting enough partner who was also interested in him, he'd take it. His ratio of lovers was pretty much 50/50 where gender was concerned, though he <em>will</em> admit that, in the beginning, he'd only been focused on females. But that was because it was the 'normal' type of relationship you'd see every day on the streets, in clubs or restaurants or on the TV. But then, when he was about sixteen, he'd seen two guys going at it like bunnies while he was on a job and the thoughts about 'what if's and 'how's and 'does it feel good's would not leave his mind. So he did some research and found himself rather enchanted by the idea.</p><p>And so he tried it out.</p><p>He was very good looking. Finding a partner hadn't been hard and Reborn was <em>very good</em> at pretending, so he pretended that he was experienced in sleeping with a man, took charge, relied on his previous experiences with women and what the Internet (porn) had taught him and brought pleasure both to himself and his <em>very much male </em>partner.</p><p>He never could discard that sort of pleasure since. He'd even been on the receiving end a few times but it didn't feel quite as satisfying, if he was honest. Maybe he'd had bad partners, but he knew he rather liked it more when he would make other people cry out for him. Call it a control kink or the need to dominate or whatever. Reborn didn't care for the label. All he knew is which position he preferred. He wouldn't mind switching it up once in a while, if only he had a permanent partner - something he could not find in his usual lovers because his interest in them and <em>their</em> interest in <em>him</em> was so shallow - but since that has not happened even once ... Well.</p><p>So, no, it was not weird to him at all that he found a man attractive, especially someone as good looking as Fon. And he'd never labeled Fon as a younger brother or cousin like Skull and maybe even Colonello had done almost as soon as Fon became a part of their group, if not yet a part of their Guardian set, so there was no such awkwardness there, either. And he wasn't all that much older than the teen, anyway. Fon was turning eighteen and Reborn had just turned twenty four. Six years wasn't much of a gap. Once Fon was legal, there would be nothing stopping them from being together, if they both wished it so.</p><p>Which might even be the crux of Reborn's current 'dilemma': Would Fon want that between them?</p><p>And by 'that', Reborn, for once, did not mean sex. At least not just sex for sex's sake. At least he <em>thinks</em> it's not just about sex. He's never felt this way before, okay? Cut him some slack for being a bit confused! He doesn't want to confuse simple attraction for actual, deeper <em>feelings</em>. That way lies madness and ruined friendships and Reborn did not want to lose Fon. And not just because he was a Storm compatible to his Sky and Sun and to his other Guardians. Not just because he made great coffee and was an excellent cook. Not just because Fon was a great sparring partner or the voice of reason for him and his Guardians on most days.</p><p>Not just because he was his bedbuddy, whom he can't sleep without anymore.</p><p>For fuck's sake, Reborn had told him his <em>name</em>!</p><p>Losing Fon, by his own actions or another's, was not an option.</p><p>If nothing else, Fon was probably his best friend. (Leon didn't count this time because he's a chameleon and not a human being. Just this once, though.) Reborn had very few friends. His Guardians and Shamal, the doctor-assassin Mist are really the only people he'd call 'friend' besides Leon. Reborn put more trust into animals and insects than he did humans. (He had the strange ability to actually <em>speak</em> and <em>understand</em> animal languages that he attributed to Leon being his partner because shape-shifting chameleons were most definitely not normal, even in a world where people can self-combust, sort of, at will.) He had millions of informants all around the world through them so he had never trusted anyone else for information or help until he met these people. (Shamal was really an interesting case because his Flames were utterly incompatible with Reborn's and yet they had somehow ended up as friends. Might be because Shamal had still been a kid back then, younger than Reborn by a few years as he was. Reborn had just passed the age where anyone could call him kid, not that anyone was particularly suicidal to do it by that point in time. Shamal was the only person whom he had ever allowed to treat him should he be injured enough that he can't concentrate enough to safely heal himself with his own Sun Flames.)</p><p>His life was different now. He had people he cared about and Fon was definitely one of them. He didn't want to make things between himself and Fon awkward or strained if it turns out that he had no deeper feelings and it was just his libido talking. It would be an insult to them both. So he had to make sure. Because just being comfortable and content in someone's presence can't possibly amount to ... romantic feelings, right? That can't be all to it ...</p><p>People have tried to describe and define love, in all its forms, for as long as the concept existed. Reborn kind of wished they had been more successful so he could just open up a science book and research it.</p><p>He can't exactly ask his Guardians, either, because the only one who was likely to give him a sane answer was, unfortunately, the teenager and the object of his possible affections. Colonello and Lal Mirch no doubt love each other, sure, but Reborn kind of doubts either of them can give him a concrete answer and they would both tease him relentlessly. Lal might even try playing matchmaker, in her own weird ways, if she were to find out. Reborn needs solutions, not more problems, thanks. Skull would be no better and Verde would probably try to make an experiment of it, either monitoring how this affects Reborn's functionality, bio-stats, concentration, productivity levels and whatnot else. Or he'd try to explain it away with what science can detect within the body when someone is 'in love', which might just scare Reborn away from it more. And he's not exactly sure what Viper would do, if he was being honest. They were a mystery, as always.</p><p>It was a sad fact for him to realize his most mature - especially emotionally - Element is a child.</p><p>Reborn really wasn't sure what to do with any of this. Yes, he knew what he sort of wished for - someone he can trust unconditionally, someone to rely on when his day was particularly bad, someone to wake up to every morning, someone to share all of his secrets with ...</p><p>Oh <em>mio Dio</em>, he was <em>in love with Fon</em>!</p><p>The hitman sort of just ... came to a stop in the middle of the street as this fact hit him. It had simply come out of the blue as he reviewed what he'd always wanted, why he'd never had a permanent partner before. He couldn't trust them. He couldn't sleep with them in the literal sense. More often than not, he'd get out of bed as soon as the deed was done,either go about his business or outright leave because he had known what the other was there for and why he had picked them up.</p><p>Fon is the first person whom he had let wake up before him, the first person he had let come near his heart, his head or his throat and he <em>knew</em> just how strong the teenager was, despite his petite size and gentle demeanor. Yet he had trusted him. He had been tipsy and he had trusted him. He had been vulnerable and he had trusted him.</p><p>He had told him things no one but Leon had ever heard.</p><p><em>Fon knew his name</em>.</p><p>He was so blind.</p><p>This changed ... <em>everything</em>. Because now the ball was out of his court but not yet in Fon's, either. Reborn's biggest problem with pursuing his Storm was that he had been uncertain of whether what he felt was mere lust or something more. Now that he knew, he had to figure out if Fon could <em>ever</em> see him in that way or if he'll have to give it up and just do his best to keep their friendship as it is now. He needs to figure out if Fon even likes men. Who knows, he may even be asexual, as far as Reborn knows! He'd never thought to discuss sex with the minor!</p><p>"What am I going to do, Leon?" He asked his partner, the chameleon peeking down at him from over the rim of his fedora where he was resting. "Why did I have to realize this <em>now</em> of all times? Why not in a couple of months, when Fon is legal and I don't feel so awkward about talking about sex with him? Or when I could kiss him without feeling like a perve?" The green lizard just blinked at him and Reborn sighed. He looked down at his watch and blinked at a time. An entire hour had passed since he'd left the apartment. He hadn't even realized. "I guess we should be going back."</p><p>He hadn't exactly meant to leave Fon alone with Alexa for that long. Not that he doubted his Storm can take care of himself and Fon wasn't naive. He grew up in the Triads, after all, and from what he heard from stories, those guys are more severe and far worse than the mafia, even towards their own. Alexa specialized in knife play but Fon knew styles perfect for countering that method and that particular weapon. If the woman attacks, it is more than likely that Reborn will come back to Fon hovering over her with a worried frown on his face. Because Fon reacts automatically when attacked and Skull, who had once thought it would be funny to scare him as a prank, would be dead if not for his strong Cloud Flames immediately struggling to repair the damage and he had <em>still</em> needed intervention from Reborn himself and his Sun. That's how badly smashed his liver, lungs, intestines, stomach, kidneys and heart were. Fon had very nearly finished him off when he all but crushed his throat and shattered his jaw, all but making him swallow it, but had stopped himself when he realized what he was doing and to whom.</p><p>Skull had ended up feeling guilty after seeing just how upset Fon was that he had hurt him at all, let alone as much as he had. It was a torturous two weeks of the two trying to be extra nice to each other before Reborn had snatched his Storm up, told Skull that he was annoying, made Fon realize with no room for doubt that the Cloud was fine and then dragged the teenager off on a mission to kill things with him so he'd get his shit back together.</p><p>Skull, fortunately for his own life, wasn't waiting with a 'welcome home cake' when they got back and Fon relaxed, which made Skull relax, which made <em>everyone</em> relax because the pity guilt show was getting real old. Reborn just took Fon up to their room and they went to sleep.</p><p>Really, Alexa might very well be dead right about now if she had decided to attack Fon. If she was lucky, she <em>will</em> be dead because if Reborn gets his hands on her for daring to attack one of <em>his</em> Elements, she'll <em>wish</em> to be dead. Reborn may prefer clean, quick and professional but that doesn't mean he doesn't know how to torture someone for hours on end and make their very last moments the most painful in their miserable life.</p><p>He speed walks to the apartment, still appearing casual when he was already fingering a gun because something - his damned Sky intuition, probably; that thing tends to rear its head at the most random of times these days - told him he might be wanting to shoot things and probably for a very good reason. He didn't bother waiting for the elevator and instead took the stairs, two at a time, breathing barely affected at all when he arrived in front of his door. He opened it soundlessly and froze as he heard the voices inside.</p><p>"-e doesn't really want you, I hope you realize. You're just a kid and Reborn hates kids."</p><p>"Is that so?" Fon's voice answered the sneering tone of Alexa that had already had Reborn reaching for his gun.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Good to know."</p><p>He can practically hear the woman's frown. "You're not upset that he will discard you when whatever use he has of you expires?"</p><p>"Seeing as he really likes coffee, I don't think he'll ever let me leave." Reborn nearly snickered at that. Well, it was true enough, only he wouldn't let Fon leave for more than just that reason. Only if Fon really wanted to leave would Reborn not try to get him to stay.</p><p>"And you're happy with being his servant-boy for the rest of your life?" Alexa sounded something between incredulous and disgusted. Maybe even mock-pitying.</p><p>"Hm, better that than a quick fuck he forgets all about in the morning."</p><p><em>'I think I need to have a word with Colonello and Skull.'</em> There was nowhere else the perpetually kind and polite Fon would learn such language. (He was completely ignoring the fact that Fon practically grew up in the Triads and probably heard far worse before they even met the teenager. Or that he himself could be far worse than his Cloud and younger Rain.)</p><p>The female Storm growled loud enough for Reborn to hear by the entrance door. "Reborn doesn't forget about me. Our relationship is complicated, but I'm no one night stand. I've known him for over two years now and he's taken me to his bed countless times. He may not be ready to commit to a more exclusive relationship, but I am willing to wait for however long it takes him to realize we can create a perfect harmony. I'm a patient person. The time he has gifted me is by far more than anything he has ever given another perso-"</p><p>"It's you, isn't it," Fon interrupted and something in his voice made all of Reborn's instincts scream at him to just charge in and take Alexa down, take Fon as far away from here as possible because Fon sounded <em>cold</em>. Reborn can't remember when Fon had ever sounded so cold. Not even in that impromptu meeting with Vongola Nono had his voice been cold. Not even when he left the Triads with his former master and the leader right there.</p><p>There was a pause, as though Alexa was confused. <em>'Or playing at it, anyway.'</em> She huffed. "I don't know what you're talking about. What's me?"</p><p>"There is no use in trying to play dumb, though you're very good at it. I bet it doesn't even require much effort." <em>Okay</em>, so Fon can be sassy. Good to know. How had none of them noticed that earlier on? "You can't fool me. I can feel it in your Flames. I should have realized it straight away last night. I am embarrassed that I have brushed it off so easily when I know such things cannot be one-sided."</p><p>"You Triads always did have a habit of sticking your noses into Cosa Nostra's business, didn't you?" Alexa said after a moment with a foreboding chuckle. "<em>Always</em> pretending to know better than us, that your ways are better, that you understand Flames relations better. Always fucking interfering and always getting in the fucking way." Not liking how all of this sounded - and his Sky Flames urging him - Reborn snuck into his own apartment and peeked around the corner into the living room where the two Storms were facing off. Lichi, in the kitchen, spotted him but Leon signaled the monkey through their unique tail-sign-language not to draw attention to them so he stayed quiet. "Are you jealous, <em>Fengbao</em>? It is, after all, me whom he has courted. Is that why you challenge me now? When you've clearly already lost the race? I have proven to be the ideal Storm for him."</p><p>"And yet it is me whom his Flames reach out for, me whom he himself has chosen," Fon replied. He looked ready to fight. He was once again dressed in his own clothes, so the billowing sleeves hid whether his hands were clenched into fists or not. "And yet it is you who has betrayed him, despite trying to be the traditional Storm, who is supposed to be more loyal than any other Element. To have sold out the Sky you wish to bond with ... You are not his Storm." Fon gently slid into a fighting stance, one hand outstretched, palm up and flat, towards the knife expert. It almost looked like he was inviting her to dance, only if she accepts, one of them might not be breathing when the 'music' stops. "I will not allow you to endanger him further."</p><p>"What Reborn doesn't know won't hurt him," Alexa said as she took out knives from somewhere on her person. "It will, however, hurt you. I won't let you walk out of here alive. And with you dead, I can always make a story about you attacking me first and me defending myself from a Triads savage after I caught you as a spy for your organization, selling him out. And with no witnesses to contradict my story and his intuition all but nonexistent, Reborn will believe me."</p><p>"If you truly believe you can trick him like that, you know him even less than I thought. But it doesn't matter," the younger said. "Your plan won't work regardless, because there <em>is</em> a witness."</p><p>"Your monkey can't talk and no sane person would even listen to it if it could." Alexa said condescendingly, obviously not knowing that Reborn <em>can</em> talk with animals and <em>would</em> believe Lichi, word for word. Also, she has not realized Reborn himself was present. That's what gave her the confidence to be so cocky.</p><p>"Who said I was talking about Lichi?" Reborn took that as his cue and stepped into sight, gun pointed at Alexa's heart.</p><p>"Chaos, Alexa."</p><p>"Reborn!?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so the source of the leak is revealed! Dun dun dun! Who could have expected that, eh?</p><p>Any thoughts?<br/>I love comments!<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Chaos, Alexa."</p><p>"Reborn!?" Gasped, shocked, the blond, taking a staggering step back. "Wha-"</p><p>"Don't bother. I heard it all." He came to stand beside Fon, careful to not be in his way if his Storm has to lunge forward in an attack should Alexa try something. "Quite frankly, you disgust me. I may have never wanted a traditional, subservient Storm that most famiglia Skies go out of their way to find, but the one thing I appreciated about Storms is their loyalty. I've yet to hear of a Storm betraying their Sky before. Or any Sky."</p><p>"I didn't betray you-"</p><p>"Telling someone I was a Sky when I clearly did not want that information to be public knowledge is more than worthy of the label of betrayal. Why did you do it? When did you even find out?" That was what was important right now. Reborn wasn't exactly betrayed, honestly, because for that he needed to have trusted her to begin with and he never had. He was maybe a bit disappointed, plenty pissed off, but he wasn't betrayed. He just wants this whole mess <em>over with</em> so that he and Fon can go back <em>home</em> and go back to their normal routine. Life had been perfect before Checkerface had to fuck things up.</p><p>"A few months ago, when you started courting me," Alexa answered, tearing up. "It was a mistake and I regretted it the second I said anything, Reborn, I swear! I was just so hurt and a bit angry when you just dropped all contact with me out of the blue after the time we spent together and when you finally started showing me how you really feel about me, too-"</p><p>"I don't feel anything towards you," the hitman interrupted, finally done with her delusions, unwilling to let them go on any longer. "We're not some starcrossed lovers or some such crap. I always preferred you as a business associate than a lover. You were just convenient when I didn't feel like seducing someone new to my bed." Cruel, yes, but way overdue at this point. He should have made more of an effort to make this clear before. Maybe this mess wouldn't be happening right now if he had. "You're the one who followed me. You're the one who declared us lovers, who fantasized about marriage bands and babies in the future. I never saw you like that. Maybe as a friend, one day, but even that went down the drain now that you've shown your true face. More than anything, I hate traitors. What's worse, you've participated in the breaking of Omerta. The idiot you sided with? He shared our secrets with an outsider. They're both dead, but you know how the mafia loves cutting off loose ends."</p><p>"You'd honestly choose a Triads bitch over me!?" Screeched Alexa, pointing one of her knives in Fon's direction.</p><p>Reborn shot at the hand holding that knife without hesitation, then ignored the pained cry as Alexa's bloody, now useless hand dropped it. "Didn't you hear?" He asked conversationally, pleasantly. Almost offhandedly. "There are rampant rumors that I <em>stole</em> him from them and they're not exactly wrong." The implication that he had cared enough at all to do that was clear. "And Fon's no bitch, either. Regardless, you never stood a chance, Alexa Vespucci. We never sparked."</p><p>"So what are you going to do, Reborn? Kill me?"</p><p>"Reborn," Fon called quietly but the Sun/Sky did not hesitate.</p><p>"Addio, Alexa." A single shot rang out and the woman fell dead, a hole gushing blood from her forehead. The apartment rang silent before Reborn sighed and signaled for Leon to come to his hand. The chameleon complied, turning into a phone the second he was there and the hitman dialed his usual cleanup crew to come and do their job. He ended the call, put Leon back on the rim of his hat and grabbed Fon's hand. "Let's go."</p><p>"Are you okay?" Fon asked after Reborn stole and hot-wired a car and started driving them back home.</p><p>"Why shouldn't I be?" Returned Reborn, honestly a bit confused by the question. He stole a glance at his Storm in the shotgun seat with both Lichi and Leon in his lap. The teen looked genuinely concerned. "If you mean because of what happened, I am only upset that it hadn't occurred to me earlier on that it could only have been her. She was the only person I spent any extended amounts of time with after my Sky Flames became more active since meeting Lal, the first Guardian I found. And she was also the only outsider I came into any sort of contact with in between that day at the restaurant and getting you from the Triads. It should have been obvious and yet somehow I missed it. How did you figure it out, anyway?"</p><p>"In the East, we don't hide Flames dynamics, attributes or education from the lower ranks like you do here in Italy," Fon explained. "Courting is much more common than here, even though the number of Skies is as controlled as everywhere else. And anyone born to the Hibari Clan would be taught how to read Flames dynamics and relations. It's not obvious, but her Flames were <em>actively</em> seeking out yours, but yours rejected hers. What helped me connect the dots was when she mentioned harmony. That word isn't used lightly unless it is constantly on your mind and that can only occur if you are courting. And for anyone to court, be it two Elements or a Sky and their Elements, Flames had to have brushed at least <em>once</em>. She's been trying to court you since you met, but you always rebuffed her. When you courted back, unwittingly or otherwise, she got a feel of your Flames and figured it out."</p><p>"<em>Merda</em>!" Reborn cursed and slammed a hand against the handle of the wheel. Once again, he had gone and fucked things up, fucked himself over because of his own pride and arrogance. He'd been an asshole to Fon and so many bad things had come from that one single instance. Karma was truly a bitch.</p><p>"Do you think she told anyone else?" Fon asked, being the practical one in the face of Reborn's slip of temper. The fedora wearing man took a deep breath to calm himself.</p><p>"Use Leon to call Viper and tell him everything I told you yesterday. They can look into all of her contacts and probably even get transcripts of all her communication exchanges. At least we found the hole. Now we need to figure out if we stopped the leak." Fon nodded and busied himself with the task given to him while Reborn concentrated on the road ahead.</p><p>00000</p><p>When they finally arrived at the house they were all slowly starting to call home - it was definitely easier than saying HQ all the time - everyone was already waiting for them in the kitchen with steaming food and a cup of tea for Fon. They were all gracious enough to wait for Fon to finish brewing Reborn's espresso before Viper spoke up, even as they all sat down to eat.</p><p>"Mu, I actually have some good news. Alexa Vespucci didn't spread the information further than the already dead boss and the boss had never shared the information either, not even to the corrupt general so there is no documentation or physical evidence that might come back to bite us in the ass. However, the Cavallone have already heard that one of their best contractors has been eliminated and are looking into it. How good are your cleaners, Reborn?"</p><p>Everyone groaned at that, but they <em>did</em> know Reborn only dealt with the best of the best. There should be no retribution coming their way, even if the Cavallone were to find out who did it. They were one of the strongest famiglias, yes, but they were already deep in debt. Going after the world's greatest hitman might just be the end of them if they try, especially after the forming of the 'strongest seven'. Still, they all hoped that the cleanup job went smoothly.</p><p>"They'll make it look like she was in a car accident."</p><p>Fon stared at him. "You lodged a bullet clean in between her eyes."</p><p>"If the head is smashed correctly, the bullet removed and the body positioned in the right way with enough brains and blood spread over the wheel of a car, that won't matter."</p><p>The teen stared at him some more before sighing. "<em>Yare yare</em>, so complicated. If I have to fake an accident or suicide, all it takes is-"</p><p>"Wait, what did you just say?" Viper interrupted, peering at the teen intensely. They all blinked at the Mist in confusion, none of them having caught anything strange in what the Storm was saying. Maybe Fon had just given away a clue to some hit he had done in the past that no one could trace and Viper wanted more information like the information broker that they are?</p><p>"If I have to fake an accident or suic-"</p><p>"No, not that. The part before that."</p><p>"So complicated?"</p><p>"No, the first thing you said."</p><p>Fon frowned in confusion. "<em>Yare yare</em>?"</p><p>"Yeah, that! Is that Japanese or Chinese? What does it mean?"</p><p>"It's Japanese," the teen answered while the rest just stared at the two like they'd grown several more heads all of a sudden. Then again, to be fair, it wasn't Fon's fault. And Viper can actually do that through illusions, so it actually wasn't that strange of a sight, either. "It means something along the lines of 'goodness' or 'good grief' as an exclamation of exasperation. Why?"</p><p>"I like it," Viper replied, making everyone sweatdrop. "It's shorter than 'good grief', so I'll be using 'yare yare' from now on! It sounds better, too."</p><p>"Yeah, I can just <em>feel</em> the exasperation in those two words," Lal agreed, though it could have been with a heavy dose of sarcasm but it was impossible to tell. "Can we go back to the topic of conversation now?"</p><p>"I don't see what else is left to discuss," Verde countered, taking off his glasses and wiping them against his shirt since they had been fogged over by the steam. "The mole has been found and dealt with. There are no digital or physical documents that contain this secret and I am sure Viper is more than capable of deleting any trail that could have possibly been left behind by such information. In the end, Fon can always have his family check up on their work, just to make sure. This seems like a case closed type of situation."</p><p>"You guys didn't get hurt or anything, right?" Skull asked, which actually prompted the others to peer suspiciously at the hitman and the assassin, the older of whom rolled his eyes while Fon gave a full-body sigh.</p><p>"Alexa's good, but she's middle class at best. There was no way she could have harmed one of us if we were on our own, let alone when we were together. That was the whole <em>point</em> of us never going anywhere alone," he pointed out, though the rule had been put in place more because of Checkerface and the possible whiplash from Giglio Nero for ghosting their boss, but it still applied to all other situations on their lives as well because you never know who might be loyal to whom. "Nothing troublesome on your end?"</p><p>"We had a quiet few days, kora," his blond Rain replied even as everyone else shook their heads in the negative.</p><p>"Oh, so trouble only follows me around, is it?"</p><p>"Fon, too, it would seem," Lal said with a teasing grin and Fon gave another exasperated 'Yare yare' while Reborn glared at her.</p><p>"Gods, I miss my apartment."</p><p>"You'd get bored without us, Babyborn."</p><p>"Mu, that's what Fon's for."</p><p>"Viper-senpai, I don't think that's very smart-"</p><p>"You got a death wish, Esper?" The safety clicked off.</p><p>Sigh. "Yare yare."</p><p>Life went on as normal.</p><p>00000</p><p>Lal arched an eyebrow at Reborn as they settled into the very same restaurant as they'd had a private lunch the last time, just before Fon became a part of their group 'officially'. "Alright, what did you do, who do I need to get off your back and how likely is Viper to have a conniption over the bill?"</p><p>"Why do you think it's something bad?" The hitman asked in annoyance.</p><p>"Because you only invite me out to a private lunch when it is and you don't want the others to know. Sure, I know we don't have a true famiglia structure, but I sort of act as your consigliere, battle tactician and part-time second in command so you usually tell me shit you wouldn't the others and brainstorm solutions with me before you do anything even more stupid."</p><p>Reborn opened his mouth to protest, thought about it and closed it when he realized he had to admit Lal Mirch was sort of right. He <em>had</em> always confided in her about shit he felt he couldn't tell the others, but that was because she was the sanest of their bunch while being a couple of years older than him and she actually had some common sense that the rest of them didn't. Fon probably had more than even her, but Fon was still a recent edition. Lal, though, was military - even if it was mafia military - and a commander to booth, which meant she was used to logical thinking and problem solving. Also, she took no bullshit, so she knew how to deal with Reborn in the most effective way.</p><p>"Well, it's none of the above." The 'so there' was at the tip of his tongue, so he quickly took a sip of his coffee lest he actually do something so childish or, worse yet, stick his tongue out. He's pretty sure Lal will try to cut it off if he did, just to ruin his future coffee experiences.</p><p>"Then what is it?" The Rain asked, truly curious now. "Don't get me wrong, Reborn, I like it when we get a chance to chat away from the boys, but you usually go out of your way for these lunch dates only when something is bothering you, whether you realize it or not. Is something wrong?"</p><p>"You can't tell the others," the Sun countered, making the woman blink. "If I tell you, then you're not allowed to tell the others. Not until I myself am ready to deal with their bullshit when they find out. And you can't interfere, either," he cut in when Lal looked ready to ask for more details. "It's nothing bad, I swear, I just need more time before I am comfortable with doing anything about it. Like, give me a couple of months before those jackasses find out because I don't need the teasing nor their 'help'. It would just make things more complicated and I might feel the urge to shoot them dead."</p><p>"What are you- Oh." Lal's eyes went from confused to understanding in a second, her lips shaping a little 'o'. Reborn didn't like that tone, nor that 'o'. He resisted the urge to squirm. "Did you finally realize you have feelings for Fon? Because it was about damned time. I was starting to get worried about you, because if you didn't realize it by the Christmas party, I was going to hold an intervention given how sickeningly domestic you two have been since he moved in with you and <em>especially</em> since we all moved into the house."</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p><p>"The boys even have a betting pool going. I suggest you don't make a move until after New Years if you want to get back at Viper for setting it up."</p><p>"You guys <em>knew</em> before <em>I</em> did?" Reborn demanded and Lal blinked at him.</p><p>"We'd be really poor Guardians if we didn't see it. Besides, it's pretty common for the person in love to realize it later than people around them that they are in love. The whole 'Love is blind' shtick has more than one interpretation and all." Reborn put his head in his hands and groaned in despair. "Is something wrong?" Lal asked with genuine concern and Reborn peeked at her through his fingers. "You know that we wouldn't interfere or be against it, right? We might tease you guys a bit but we want you both to be happy. That's genuine, Reborn."</p><p>"I wasn't worried about that," he admitted, straightening up.</p><p>"Then what has you all like this?"</p><p>The hitman sighed, wondering how to word it. "I don't know if Fon even likes men or if he could see me in that way."</p><p>"... And you also have some leftover fears of how a traditional, stereotypical Storm might react to a Sky expressing a particular interest in them and dread the possibility of his possible reciprocation not being genuine." The soldier sighed, running a hand over her eyes. "Reborn, I love you like that annoying brother I never had, as I do the rest of my boys-"</p><p>"Except Colonello." A blush and an annoyed tick was his answer. "And Viper, but that's more because we don't know their gender so they can't be labeled as 'one of the boys'."</p><p>Lal, apparently, decided to ignore his interruption and continued as though he hadn't spoken at all. "-but you need to get it through your thick skull that none of us are here simply for your Flames and none of us are traditionalists. Fon especially so, given he's had a completely different upbringing than the rest of us. He's not going to drop to his knees and worship you like a god. He's proud, he has dignity and he has a completely different understanding about how Flames dynamics work. Also, the kid has stood up to you more than once by now and fights you in spars regularly without holding back. I've seen you both return from a sparring session bruised and bleeding, something no traditionalist Storm would allow to happen to their - or <em>any</em> - Sky by their hand. Besides, Fon genuinely likes you. I don't know if it's something more, but you're definitely his best friend."</p><p>"Actually, I fear I am his <em>first</em> friend, not counting Lichi," the Sun muttered. "How am I supposed to know if he even knows the difference between best friend and lover?"</p><p>"Well, seeing as I don't feel the same way about Colonello as I do the rest of you, Fon will know if he has romantic feelings for you by comparing how he feels for the others to how he feels for you." Well, that was a completely logical answer he himself should have come up with instead of questioning just about everything about his and Fon's relationship so far.</p><p>"... Could you keep the others off of my back for Christmas, New Years and Valentine's Day so they don't try any mistletoe, resolution, Truth or Dare or day of love bullshit? I kind of still stand by the fact that Fon is a minor and I don't want to make things awkward between us."</p><p>Lal huffed and shook her head. "We're all part of the underworld, Reborn. You and Fon especially, I suspect. We grow up and mature faster than we would like. I'm not going to push you to make a move, but I'm just saying that Fon's not like other teens his age. The world he grew up in didn't allow it." When Reborn kept staring at her, she gave an explosive sigh and gave in. "<em>Fine</em>. I'll try to make sure they don't go overboard with the mistletoe this year or any other such bullshit."</p><p>"It's only until March ... "</p><p>"It better be."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so, I'm facing a bit of a dilemma. You see, next chapter is a Christmas one and the one after that technically happens on New Years Eve. Should I update on the corresponding dates or give you the experience a bit earlier. I already have to give you Valentines day two months earlier than it should be, but what about these two? I'd appreciate it if you guys could leave a vote in the comments.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you like the chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arcobaleno Christmas. 'Nuff said.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Even if it's a bit early.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do we have to?"</p><p>It says quite a bit about how much no one but Skull wanted to watch all parts of Home Alone on Christmas Eve if <em>Fon</em> of all people asked such a rude question. Not that the Cloud was deterred since no weapons were allowed tonight, not even Leon in gun form in the spirit of the holiday, something Reborn was severely regretting.</p><p>"Come on! We can't watch Die Hard as a Christmas movie! That's toxic masculinity-"</p><p>"I would prefer just about any Bruce Li or Jackie Chen movie," the Japanese interrupted. "Or maybe a samurai movie. I'd appreciate even a romantic comedy, but please don't make me watch this. I can already feel my brain rotting."</p><p>"Just put on a Batman movie and we can all make fun of it, kora!" Colonello suggested as a way of agreement with Fon. Fon was even lucky this year, as last year Skull had brought <em>all</em> the Christmas movies he possessed, even the kiddie ones, and made them suffer through them on Christmas Eve and Day non stop until Verde shut it off when Reborn looked ready to commit mass homicide with a <em>spoon</em>.</p><p>"Fuck that shit! Put on Sleepy Hollow or any of the Star Wars movies-"</p><p>"Absolutely not," Verde and Lal interrupted the Mist, both of them disgusted by the two suggestions for very different reasons but agreeing with each other nonetheless. "Enigma would be a much better movie to spend so much time in staring at a screen with moving pictures."</p><p>"Remember the last time we watched a movie like that?" Lal countered and everyone but Reborn and Fon shivered, the latter because he didn't know and the former because he had been the cause behind it. Mostly because, even with limited information, he had cracked the code of the Enigma <em>way</em> too fast. And then he and Verde got all competitive and Reborn still somehow won. And then they'd watched The Man Who Knew Infinity and everyone but Reborn and Verde were brought to tears in boredom because how much the thing had focused on math and numbers. "How about Gladiator or Legionnaire instead?"</p><p>"Lord Of the Rings?"</p><p>"Denied!"</p><p>"I vote for Harry Potter!"</p><p>"Put that on and I will brain you with my anti-tank rifle, kora!"</p><p>"Shark Attack!"</p><p>"Why don't you go and suggest Sharknado next, lackey?" They all shuddered in horror at that.</p><p>"Raven?"</p><p>"Apocalypse Today?"</p><p>"The Day The Earth Blew Up?"</p><p>"Naughty Santa!"</p><p>"The Magnificent Seven, kora!"</p><p>"I heard that! We are <em>not</em> watching the Titanic again, Viper!"</p><p>"How about Crank?"</p><p>"There's a <em>minor</em> here, for fuck's sake, Verde!"</p><p>"Then what do you suggest, Lal Mirch? A Disney movie? Shut up, Skull."</p><p>"How about Mission Impossible?"</p><p>"No one wants to hear Reborn recount how he would have finished those missions on his own better again."</p><p>"Have any of you ever seen Half Light?" Fon asked and everyone turned to look at him. Seeing no recognition in their eyes, Fon suggested they rent the movie from a nearby store and watch it. "It's rather engaging and promises a surprise."</p><p>"Would they even be open on Christmas Eve?" Skull asked and Reborn immediately cocked a gun that had the Cloud shrieking and flinching away from him.</p><p>"They will be, for me."</p><p>00000</p><p>"Who let Verde near my linguine with white clam sauce!?"</p><p>"Fuck that, who let him near the food at all, kora!?"</p><p>"Reborn, Colonello, calm down. We still have plenty of ingredients to make a simple dinner," Fon said, trying to calm the situation before the two improvise a way to kill the scientist even though after the movie store incident, Fon had personally divested Reborn of all weaponry, Leon included, who was now snuggly sleeping in Fon's black hair with Lichi curled around him cutely.</p><p>"He raided the fridge," Viper, unhelpful as always, said, earning a screech from Skull because he had some disgusting concoction in there that he had wanted to try and was now as contaminated as everything else.</p><p>A tick started to appear on Fon's temple. "Someone please tell me the pantry has remained untouched, because at least we will have rice for risotto and maybe even enough ingredients for gnocchi."</p><p>Lal walked over to the pantry, opened the door, a telling pause followed before she slammed it shit and pushed the refrigerator to block it. "You don't want to know," was all she said, even as she told Colonello to fetch chains and a lock to seal the doors and the fridge both shut, never to be opened again.</p><p>The room filled with killing intent. The smile on Fon's face was a <em>bit</em> too serene. The tick got worse. Skull and Viper wisely made sure not to be within reaching distance of Verde, lest they become collateral damage when Fon finally loses it. "Verde, tell me you have not touched the fruit bowl on the table so we can at least make a fruit salad."</p><p>The scientist said nothing, already coating his whole body in Lightning Flames in preparation for the moment Fon snaps.</p><p>Reborn snatched his Storm up, threw him over a shoulder and marched right out of the room before the Japanese disintegrates the whole house along with Verde, calling over his shoulder at the rest of his Guardians to order pizza and assuring Verde that they will be having a stern <em>word </em>about experimenting in the kitchen later.</p><p>The Lightning frowned. "But I only stored the viruses in the freezer and the thing in the pantry is not my fault-"</p><p>"Shut up, Verde!" Came from just about everyone when Fon actually <em>snarled</em> because the teen had spent half the day in the kitchen with Reborn and Colonello making something for everyone to eat and now it was all but poisonous.</p><p>And the pantry monster was <em>not</em> getting any pizza, goddamn it Verde!</p><p>00000</p><p>Reborn had just enough time to duck as Lal shot from her shotgun mere centimetres from his head, eliciting wails of despair from Skull that no one seemed to be respecting the holiday spirit of peace by not carrying weapons around. The hitman arched an eyebrow at his female Rain while Viper growled at her and Colonello stared at her with wide eyes. Fon all but ran over to him and started fussing from where he had been about to enter the room while Reborn had been exiting it.</p><p>The Sun/Sky looked up, found a hole on the door frame, then looked down and found burning remains of a mistletoe.</p><p>He turned just enough to halfheartedly salute the COMSUBIN instructor before ushering Fon away from the scheming Mist.</p><p>That had been close. He needs to keep a better eye on Viper from now on.</p><p>00000</p><p>"This is why we always say don't touch the fruit bowl," growled Lal as Colonello, drunk on eggnog - which had thankfully been in the living room by the time Verde had wandered into the kitchen in search of a freezer for his experiments - continued singing naughty sailor songs, of all things.</p><p>Fon was as red as the ugly Christmas sweater Skull had forced him into and Reborn felt his eye twitching.</p><p>Skull had looked ready to join the blond but even he couldn't stand the vulgarity.</p><p>Verde was watching with a disgusted sort of fascination and seemed to be trying to figure out how the Rain could be so different under the influence of eggnog when he was relatively normal when he drank just about anything else.</p><p>Viper was filming it all and no doubt already planning how they can profit the most from this disaster.</p><p>"If we had an apple that wouldn't help reenact Snow White, we could have stuffed it down his throat like a pig."</p><p>Fon covered his face with the turtleneck of his sweater when Colonello got even louder and more rowdy.</p><p>He still knew to say 'Reborn, <em>no</em>' when the hitman reached for a wine glass to break and use as a sharp weapon.</p><p>Colonello sang on.</p><p>00000</p><p>"I bet Fon's faster than Santa!" Viper exclaimed out of the blue some hours later, when they were all rather full of pizza, eggnog and some candy bars as dessert that Reborn had kept stashed in his room for months now. They were all sprawled all over the living room, halfheartedly playing Never Have I Ever with what was left of the drink. They could probably get more of just about any type and any brand from the cellar - if Verde hadn't gotten into it too, that is, but by that point they were all a bit too drunk to care if they'd die out of the blue; except Fon. No one allowed Fon to even <em>smell</em> the alcohol and he was perfectly fine with that, said <em>someone</em> had to keep their marbles around here. Reborn was a bit insulted Fon seemed to think he was drunk, too, which he <em>totally</em> wasn't, even if he had forgotten which cup this one was - but they were feeling far too lazy to go down to the basement and fetch something.</p><p>Skull lifted his head from where he had face planted to the floor, Oodako napping on his head and twisting his hair in his sleep, making it stand up all over the place. "Should we organize a race?" He asked in a slur before face-planting again, probably out like a light, finally.</p><p>"Does anyone have his number, kora?"</p><p>"If only," Reborn snorted. "I would have given him a piece of my mind for never bringing me any presents when I was a kid."</p><p>"You were a kid!?" An awed-sounding Colonello asked, staring at Reborn with wide, round eyes. "I thought you were born fully grown from sea foam or something, kora!"</p><p>"Yeah, I kind of can't imagine you as a kid," Lal admitted after a long moment of thought. Everyone conscious turned to study Reborn, as if trying to picture it and having little luck in the department. Reborn, who had wrestled Fon to lie down on the couch and was all but using him as a full-body pillow at this point, snorted again, his breath ruffling a dozing Fon's hair. The teen was trying to stay awake so he could keep an eye on the others, but he had to force himself into a meditative state of mind lest he go back to his murderous mood from dinner time and actually finish off Verde.</p><p>"I am a scientist and yet I am willing to bet that he was formed out of chaos itself, put on this earth to exasperate and give heart attacks to innocent Elements that just so happen to be compatible with his Flames," Verde pipped up with a hiccup from his armchair, Keiman shooing away the usual helper bots that kept bringing their maker the alcohol he demanded.</p><p>"That's probably the most accurate possibility of Babyborn's birth."</p><p>Reborn rolled his eyes as the rest just nodded but let them have their fun. He would actually prefer it if they never found out just what type of childhood he'd had, if he can even call it that. He had never really been a child and only Fon knew it. Only Fon could understand it and what it's like, since he himself had a similar situation at an even younger age. Fon had killed before he hit double digits. Reborn had spilled blood at ten but he had killed himself first so he may soar free.</p><p>The rest probably had their own difficulties and tragedies, but he knew for a fact that they all grew up relatively peacefully. They'd had someone to care for them or at least didn't have someone to push them to their limits/all but abuse them. Yet Reborn couldn't say he'd envy them, because he was satisfied, content, with where he was now.</p><p>00000</p><p>"Merry Christmas!" At exactly midnight, Skull snapped up, wide awake to howl the greeting, startling everyone enough that they threw the nearest object at him with deadly precision. Skull said nothing even as Reborn's glass shattered over his forehead and Fon's toothpick impaled his jugular. "And happy New Year!" He finished as he took out the toothpick and his throat started healing with Cloud Flames. Several pillows and plastic cups lay all around him as a result of the others' automatic responses to sudden loud noises. Colonello was still kind of looking around for his rifle.</p><p>"Skull, we <em>really</em> need to have another conversation about self-preservation instincts," grumbled Lal as she rubbed tiredly at her eyes. It would seem that they had all fallen asleep at some point, sprawled around the room as they were. Reborn glared daggers at his Cloud Guardian from where he was trying to hide his face in Fon's neck, arms tightly wrapped around his Storm teddy bear. Fon let him and just sighed in exasperation at the sudden awakening. At least he stopped being skittish about Skull's injuries and finally accepted that he practically was 'the immortal stuntman'. Reborn would <em>not</em> have been happy with his personal pillow abandoning him.</p><p>"But it's my Christmas tradition to wish everyone a merry Christmas at midnight! I did it even as a kid!" Protested the stuntman with a whine, giving Lal his best version of puppy dog eyes.</p><p>"I thought your Christmas tradition was no weapons," grumbled their resident Sun.</p><p>"No! That's just common courtesy! Most normal people wouldn't even <em>think</em> about guns at Christmas!" Says the only true civilian to a room full of killers. Yes, Verde included.</p><p>"We're not exactly normal people, kora."</p><p>"Even by mafia standards," agreed Viper while rubbing their head.</p><p>"Hey, now that we're talking about Christmas traditions, do you guys have any?" Skull asked, looking eagerly between the still far too tired killers, soldiers, scientist and illusionist who all just wanted to go back to sleep because it was too damned early to have a hangover. It wasn't even morning yet!</p><p>"Be happy I allowed for a Christamas tree at all," Viper grumbled, glaring at the aforementioned decorated tree. "Christmas is just a commercialized product of-" And everyone sort of tuned out Viper's rant about fake lower prices and other marketing tricks and the fact that people expected them to ask for less money in 'the spirit of the holiday season' because Viper had given that same speech last year when they'd gotten them drunk. Once had been more than enough, thank you.</p><p>"My family and I used to go ice-skating on Christmas morning, kora," Colonello decided to indulge Skull by replying to his question, which made everyone else groan because now they'd have to answer, too. "I try to do that every year even now if I have the time, kora."</p><p>"My dad used to take me out for hot chocolate on Christmas day," Lal revealed, sounding a bit nostalgic. "He wasn't often at home but he made sure to always be home for Christmas and my birthday. He bought me my first gun for Christmas when I was twelve and took me out to teach me. Sometimes, I'd go out and combine those two in memory of him."</p><p>"My mother used to cook up this great big dinner every Christmas and make us all say what we are thankful for and our wishes for the upcoming year," Verde said, shaking his head. "Our relatives who we usually wouldn't see at all for the rest of the year would pile up in our little house and eat most of our food despite us having barely anything to our name after my father walked out on us. They didn't even bring presents."</p><p>"That's terrible," Fon and Skull said together, the Storm frowning with a distant look in his eyes. "Even I got presents for Christmas. My sister used to send them to me. I had a few different 'traditions' for the day, depending on with which master I was staying with at the time. Chen made me get my dragon tattoo on Christmas. When I was little, though, I'd spend the day with my grandmother and older sister. We'd make origami, drink tea and eat some Japanese traditional sweets that are made for the season."</p><p>"What did you do, Reborn-senpai?" Skull asked when the silence stretched on and the last person left did not say anything. Reborn wanted to pretend that he was asleep, but his eyes were closed and all his Guardians knew by now <em>very</em> well that he slept with them open and unblinking so he could see an attack coming even in sleep.</p><p>He debated whether he should say anything before shrugging. "I usually work on Christmas, so I don't have any set traditions. Sometimes I'd go out and eat some roasted lamb at a restaurant, drink an espresso and maybe order whatever 'Christmas special' desert they have on the menu. Other times I'd just return to my apartment with Leon and read. A few times I made a mistake of taking a lover home, only for them to believe that 'it was meant to be' and stalk me until I made it clear that it was only sex. I <em>was</em> invited to a sex party the year before I met you guys but I'm not into orgies."</p><p>"Sorry I asked," grumbled Skull but Fon felt tense against him. Because Fon <em>knew</em>. And he was the only one who noticed that he had only talked about his more recent Christmas experiences, that he'd said nothing of his childhood years. He might have to tell Fon later that those years he'd spent fist-fighting on the streets to get a single loaf of bread in the donation shelters because his father would spend any and all money they had buying alcohol. Or that, later, he'd have to spend the night by his 'teacher's' side as the man drank, smoked, did drugs, fucked, gambled and killed with his 'buddies', 'teaching' ten to twelve year old Reborn what 'life' was like. And from thirteen to fifteen, he'd had to be knees deep in guts and blood of his targets and/or would be assassins as he rose in status and fame due to his talent and professionalism as a hitman.</p><p>Really, his more recent Christmases were something he could talk about with his Guardians but he suspected only Fon would realize what it was like to spend a day meant for family covered in blood and with only enemies as your companion, with only death as someone to celebrate with.</p><p>"We're a real sorry bunch, aren't we?" Verde asked with a snort.</p><p>"Birds of a feather and all," Reborn agreed.</p><p>Colonello gave a very loud, very obnoxious snore.</p><p>"Son of a bitch!"</p><p>They all ran from the living room because there was <em>no way</em> any of them would be getting any sleep with the blond soldier being loud enough to <em>wake the dead</em>.</p><p>All in all, it was a very weird Christmas.</p><p>(Wait till you see the presents.)</p><p>He'd have it no other way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A dream, a memory, an omen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He stared down at his hands, covered in blood as they were. This was the first time he'd gotten this messy. Usually, his kills were clean and neat, a level of professionalism one would not see in hitmen twice his age but he was very, very good. It's why he got so many clients despite being only twelve years old. His 'teacher' had always praised him for how clean he was because it meant he saves a lot of money on the cleanup crew he has to pay later. The less of a mess, the less money they can ask for.</em>
</p><p><em>Even his first kill had not been this messy and he had barely known how to hold a gun that day. He had been ten. His father had been about to go out and spend the last dime they had on some more alcohol. He had wanted </em>out<em>. He'd gotten the gun from one of the numerous tugs he'd beaten up in the streets because they had thought little ol' him was a helpless little boy who would make an easy target.</em></p><p>
  <em>His aim had been perfect and he'd been well enough away from the drunkard so the blood could not get sprayed on him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had not had that same choice with his 'teacher'.</em>
</p><p><em>The man had tried to kill him, out of the blue. And no, it had not been part of his 'training', like all the other times. He'd been poisoned, drugged, stabbed, shot at, thrown under cars, off of buildings, into cages with rabid or starving animals, choked, suffocated, drowned and even set on </em>fire<em> so many times and yet none of them had been like this time. The man he had called 'teacher' had just </em>looked<em> at him and he had known the man's intentions. A small, short fight had broken out, because he had not survived this long just to go down so easily. He refused to simply disappear.</em></p><p><em>He had killed himself so he can be reborn as a different person, a stronger person, </em>free<em>. This jealous weakling would not be the one to snuff his light.</em></p><p><em>He had needed a minute to charge a bullet for a Chaos Shot and it had destroyed the gun, as well as a good part of the house he'd lived in with his 'teacher'. It had blown the man up and he had been right in front of the boy, taunting him that he was dead, that he won't be taking </em>his<em> clients away from him anymore.</em></p><p>
  <em>Sun Flames beat Rain Flames in speed any day and he had always had far better control over his Flames than his 'teacher'.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he was alone now, on the streets yet again, but he had his own money as well as that bastard's. He had a reputation behind himself that will let him continue getting more money. He had his former 'teacher's' contacts, so he won't be running out of cash anytime soon, either. He should have enough to rent a small apartment until his next hit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he doesn't have a gun. He doesn't have ammo. It all blew up with the power of his Chaos Shot. He can't buy guns without money and he can't get money without going out on hits but he can't go out on hits without a gun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not to mention that he will need a new name, a new identity. He was a minor. If anyone realized he was all alone, they'd throw him into an orphanage faster than he can say 'Chaos' and he doesn't want that. He can take care of himself better than those people ever could do it for him. Besides, he's independent. He's a freelance hitman who's already killed, whose reputation has already reached at least middle class mafia famiglias.</em>
</p><p><em>He's also a secondary Sky and he wants to keep that fact a </em>secret<em>, something he won't be able to do in an orphanage. He'd always be surrounded by kids and other people and, worst of all, famiglias always send out scouts to hunt for potentially Flame Aware or Active kids to add into their brainwashed numbers.</em></p><p>
  <em>He refuses to be one of those numbers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So he needs to find a gun and ammo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He needs a place to stay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He needs a new identity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And he needs assignments for more money.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And food, his stomach reminds him as he continues walking down the deserted streets in the middle of the night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He needs a lot of things.</em>
</p><p><em>Something bright and green catches his attention from the corner of his eye and he turns his head to look. He blinks at the bright green lizard lying on the side of the road, limp but for its tail that's trying to push him further away from the road, lest a car or a bike squash him. Curious and unable to help himself, he walks over and looks down at it. It's so </em>small<em> and yet it does not cower before him, a giant to its tiny size. Its red and yellow gaze is defiant, </em>daring<em> him to pick on it.</em></p><p>
  <em>Despite himself, his lips twitch into an impressed smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He, at least, can understand being smaller than everyone else but fighting with the big boys for survival. Even if it seems that the little guy got the short end of the stick this time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He doesn't know why he did it, something inside of him just urged him to and he will be grateful to it for the rest of his life because that night, tired and dirty and injured-but-Sun-Flames-healing and homeless and hungry yet again, he reached ous with a hand coated in dried blood and bright, burning yellow Flames. The lizard doesn't flinch away from him - maybe it can't - but it does eye him warily. Then its eyes widen as the healing properties of the Sun engulf its tiny body, repairing whatever damage had been inflicted upon it.</em>
</p><p><em>"We're not so different, you and I," he told the animal as he drew his hand away. It was still covered in blood, it has still killed that night, but yet now it has healed, too. The irony of being a Sun hitman. (A </em>Sky<em> hitman.) "We both now have a second chance at life. Well, a third one for me, really, but this time I'm intending to fully let go of my past. I don't know how yet, but I will."</em></p><p><em>The lizard then surprised him. It </em>transformed<em>. Like, literally, right there before his eyes, it changed shape. It became a green </em>gun<em>. And waited for </em>him<em> to pick it up. He did, reluctantly, and checked the new weapon over, wondering if he had hit his head too hard in his struggle against his 'teacher' and was hallucinating things. But the gun was real in his hands and the lizard-turned-into-a-gun still radiated leftovers from his Flames treatment. It was </em>really<em> the lizard ... A </em>chameleon<em> that changed shape! He'd never heard of that before, but, then again, the mafia loved its science experiments if they can coin themselves a few scientists. The Estraneo famiglia, especially, loved experimenting on animals and people.</em></p><p><em>Checking over the gun, he found that there was no magazine to pull out, but everything else was the same. He clicked the safety off and then pulled the trigger but only a few sparkles came out that sort of reminded him of that pixie glow Sun Flames usually had. The remains of his Flames vanished from the lizard-turned-into-a-gun and it hit him how the gun could be charged. With Flames. He channeled Sun Flames into the little lizard and wondered if he should wait but the gun absorbed his Flames really quickly so he fired mere seconds later. The Chaos Shot that came out was </em>beautiful<em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>When he looked back down, wide eyed, the chameleon was back in its original form again, blinking up at him with its red and yellow eyes and a Machiavellian smile in place. A wiggle of its tail suggested it was pleased with itself, probably for having managed to impress him.</em>
</p><p><em>He couldn't help but echo that smile with one of his own. Perhaps a smirk, more than anything. "Would you like to come with me? Be my partner?" The chameleon wiggled its tail happily and nodded. Then it lightly bit him on the thumb, startling him but not really hurting him. "Ow. What was that for?" It wiggled again and let out an almost imperceptible hiss from its mouth and the young hitman's eyes widened. "I can </em>understand<em> you! </em>How<em> can I understand you!?" The lizard shrugged its - his - shoulders. He didn't know, either. Instinct told him to do it, to bite him, so he had and now they had a connection. "Well, you need a new name now, too, not just me. Something that alludes to what you are, a shapeshifting chameleon ... Leon. Do you like it?" The newly named Leon jumped up and down once. He chuckled. "Well, now we just need to figure out a name for me, too. I have, after all, once again been reborn ... Reborn ... I will, from today onward, be known as Reborn, a tribute to who I once was, to the fact I killed that person to be reborn anew, to be free. What do you think?" Leon, of course, liked it. Reborn smiled. "Then we will be partners, Reborn and Leon. Now let's go find a place to stay, Leon. We will need the rest. Tomorrow is a new day, a new life, a new beginning."</em></p><p><em>With that, they disappeared out of the streetlamp's light and into the darkness</em>.</p><p>00000</p><p>Reborn gasped awake, hands involuntarily tightening around Fon, startling the teenager awake as well. The Storm blinked up at him blearily but all vestiges of sleep disappeared when he noticed an almost wild look in Reborn's eyes and the quick breathing. "Reborn? Are you alright? Is something the matter?" The sun was just peeking through the blinds on this fine morning of December 31st. It illuminated the room enough for Reborn to recognize his surroundings and the person he refused to let out of his arms. His hold must be painful at this point, but Fon wasn't complaining. "Did you have a nightmare?" The teen asked instead, reaching with his free hand up to play with Reborn's curly sideburns, something he knew by now usually helped him think and relax when he was anxious or had a bad gut feeling.</p><p>The Italian blinked down at his Storm, his face smoothing out of whatever expression he had been wearing but his breathing would not slow down and his stuttering heart would not calm. "A ... No, not a nightmare ... A memory from long ago ... " A memory he would see from time to time, of the day he had met Leon, of the day he had <em>finally</em> become the hitman Reborn, officially. A memory he dreams of only when something big and bad is about to happen.</p><p>The last time he'd had this dream, that he'd seen this memory, was four years ago, if he remembers correctly.</p><p>Just a few days before he'd nearly died on a mission.</p><p>There had been a bomb on a plane full of medical workers that were supposed to help with relief efforts halfway across the world. One of the doctors was Carcassa's Sun Guardian, sent on a mission of his own for his boss to retrieve a unit of their subordinates from behind enemy lines, a rival famiglia having captured them as they all struggled against the national military to keep their own territories theirs. Reborn was supposed to get him in and get him and the others out, so he had been on the plane with them. Shamal had bugged him to go with him, said that it would be good extra credit if he were to go with other world renown doctors and volunteer. Reborn had let him, they had all boarded the plane together and the flight had been completely normal and unassuming halfway through. Reborn had spent his time sparsely talking with his charge or Shamal, while the young medical student had been having the time of his life while chatting with the other doctors, soaking up their knowledge and experience.</p><p>Then, one of the flight attendants had walked to the back of the plane and something had set off alarm bells in Reborn's brain. (Sky intuition, no doubt.) He'd been out of his seat with Leon in hand, drawing everyone's attention instantly - because he was definitely the best dressed there; none of the doctors, even the Carcassa Sun Guardian, were wearing <em>Armani</em> as a casual outfit - as he made to go after her. Shamal had gotten up, too, because he was not just a doctor in training, but a hitman in training as well, and made to follow him when , suddenly, an explosion shook the plane.</p><p>Leon had been the one to save him and Shamal, enveloping them both in a cocoon of sorts and then turning into a parachute when they fell out of the falling apart plane. The Carcassa Sun Guardian and all the other doctors, the pilots and the flight attendants weren't so lucky. The Carcassa Guardian had, by some miracle, survived the fall and some days in the hospital - a timely intervention by both Shamal and Reborn allowed for even that much - before he fell to his injuries.</p><p>Shamal had fallen into a stress coma for a week, too, after he was no longer needed to keep someone alive once they arrived at the hospital.</p><p>They had been the only ones to survive.</p><p>The Carcassa Don had thanked Reborn for trying to keep his Guardian alive and had even paid him his full fee despite the fact that Reborn had technically failed, even if his mission was truly to start once they landed. That had been the deal. The boss <em>had</em> offered to Reborn the job of killing the bastards behind the suicide bomber in the plane and Reborn had taken it, because while he may be a killer, those people had been <em>innocent civilians going out to save lives</em> and those bastards had killed them. It was a surprise Vindice hadn't gotten involved, though that might be because they had not been aware that it had been someone from the mafia that had planted the bomb.</p><p>Reborn had found them and killed them all, but that didn't bring those kind, brave doctors back.</p><p>Shamal didn't change his mind, though, about either becoming a doctor <em>or</em> a hitman. In fact, it firmed his resolve because he wanted to be strong enough to be able to <em>do</em> something about it should he ever find himself in a similar situation. It was quite a resolve for an ordinary player and womanizer like him. It only endeared him further to Reborn and pissed him off more that, had he not had Leon, Shamal would certainly be dead. Reborn himself might have even survived, given how strong his Sun Flames are, but Shamal would be dead from the explosion itself.</p><p>"I haven't seen it for a long while," he told Fon, finally calming down. He realized that while Fon was playing with his sideburns, he had buried his own fingers in Fon's hair and was kind of halfheartedly carding his fingers through it.</p><p>"Is it something bad?"</p><p>"No, it's the day I met Leon," he said with a shake of his head. Even in the dim lighting, he could clearly see the teen's frown.</p><p>"Then what's wrong?"</p><p>"I usually don't dream about that day unless something big, and usually very bad, is coming." Fon's brow furrowed further. "The night I met Leon, I killed my 'teacher', my mentor who led me into hitmanhood, wandered around in the dark streets with occasional streetlamps for half the night, all alone, with nothing on me but the clothes on my back and some of my own and my 'teacher's' money, with no real plan, no real options until I found Leon, healed him and he turned into a gun for me for the first time. I'm usually not superstitious, but I've looked somewhat into the meaning of dreams when I realized I always dream of that moment right before some sort of disaster strikes. The last time I dreamt about it, I and a friend of mine nearly died in an airplane bombing."</p><p>"Is it a sort of warning from your Sky intuition?" The master martial artist asks and Reborn pauses, thinking about it, before he shrugs. It's very possible. The most likely answer, in fact. He should have realized it sooner. No one is quite sure just how far Sky intuition can go. Reborn's heard of people who can practically see the future and every Vongola Sky is very close to being an actual mind reader. "What do you think we should do?"</p><p>"I don't know." He didn't even know what it <em>means</em>. The dream is always a bad omen, <em>always</em>. It may be a happy memory, but that's for him and for Leon. The objective view of the whole night is that it was the moment Reborn had become the man who had killed thousands as a hitman, the world's greatest, the number one killer. It started with blood and alluded to even more blood to come in the future and Reborn had not once felt remorse for his life choices. Who knows where he would have ended up had he not met Leon that night? That had been his turning point. That was when he had become <em>Reborn</em>, when he had finally <em>completely</em> shed the skin of that naive, foolish boy who was so in love with numbers but far too handy with a gun, a burning, bright Sun with a tinge of that detested orange in his Flames.</p><p>"Do you think it has something to do with Checkerface?" Came the tentative question some moments later, hesitant, wary.</p><p>He grimaced, hating his response. "I don't know."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you think of Reborn's flashback? I would really like some feedback on that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Valentines fluff, almost-but-not, practically-a-date and destiny comes knocking.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New Years came and went and all of January passed without a hitch. Skull was getting excited about Fon's approaching birthday and it was obvious to Reborn that the rest of them were, too. Only the birthday boy himself seemed exasperated by how everyone seemed to be taken by excitement and eagerness the closer March came. Reborn was no exception to this excitement, even if he didn't show it as openly as the others, but it was still somewhat obvious.</p><p>Lal Mirch wouldn't stop giving him <em>looks</em> but she kept to her promise of not saying anything and keeping the rest of his Guardians off of his back regarding his slowly-becoming-obvious feelings for his Storm.</p><p>Despite how calm everything was - even the number of stupid assassination attempts has decreased after Christmas - Reborn could not quite fully relax. The dreamed memory would simply not leave his mind. He'd not had it again, thankfully, but his Sky Flames remained uneasy. Only Fon seemed to notice, but then again, Fon knew what to look for since he'd seen the initial reaction. He did his best not to tip his other Guardians off, because he didn't need to be smothered by them in their worry or else he might not see it coming when whatever trouble is coming finally arrives. They all notice that <em>something</em> is off, of course, but they know by now to let it be for a while unless he really looks troubled.</p><p>Seeing as he's not at that stage yet, they don't confront him, though it's only a matter of time before they realize they now had another whom they can corner and try to get answers out of. Question was, would Fon tell them? Reborn hadn't made any particular requests for secrecy because he'd actually rather have his Guardians watching their backs than let something that's this potentially dangerous blindside them.</p><p>If they ask, be it Fon or Reborn himself, they should tell them.</p><p>For now, let ignorance be bliss and live life as life should be lived.</p><p>They go to a fair on Skull's insistence and ride all the adrenaline-inducing rides on Colonello's. One day, Verde packs them all up into their biggest car - the one from that military base mission, but an upgraded version - and drives them to some clearing in the middle of nowhere that's positively covered in a thick blanket of snow and suggests they should have a mini snow war. They draw straws to pick teams and everyone glares daggers at Reborn when he gets Fon. So they team up against the two of them, but between Reborn's aim and Fon's speed, they trash the other five even with Viper cheating and creating dozens of illusions to get them off their track.</p><p>They go on only one mission and it's at Lal's request and they have fun as they rob the Todd family blind, right under their very noses during a fake interview with Fon, who 'wants to join a famiglia'. Fon, of course, ends up refusing them politely, saying he is more serene than bloodthirsty and they sneer at him in disgust and let him go without much protest, despite his skill.</p><p>Reborn tries to get everyone to go to the Arctic for some ice fishing, but no one wants to. He's disappointed so he leaves Fon in Lal's more than capable hands for a few days, only to return with fresh shark meat since he got bored of the penguins and polar bears and seals and went to the Caribbean instead. He gives Fon the meat and asks for the famous shark fin soup before running out and hiding in the same hidden tunnel behind a fake bush as the last time when his Guardians had chased after him, only they are utterly <em>pissed</em> at him that he had gone on a tropical vacation without them. Never mind that he had gone <em>alone</em> when it had been <em>his</em> idea to create a buddy system.</p><p>Reborn wanted to scoff at how much they were underestimating Leon's ability to act as backup but let it be because shark fin soup turned out to be pretty good and calmed everyone down. For now.</p><p>Fon had been kind of upset with him, too, because not only had he not been able to get a wink of sleep without a strong dose of Rain Flames, but he had also wanted to go visit his pregnant sister but had refrained because of the buddy system rules. He refused to make Reborn his hand-brewed espresso for three days and instead just gave him the shots from a coffee machine. Reborn murdered the coffee machine just so Fon would have no other choice, though he <em>did</em> apologize just the same, in case Fon goes on absolute strike and he had to go on a coffee run across the town every time he needs his fix of caffeine.</p><p>The first half of February passed in the same kind of madness until the dreaded fourteenth arrived and Reborn had to keep a sharp eye on his other Guardians. Colonello, thankfully, was too busy trying to woo Lal out on a date to be bothered much by Reborn's possible romance with their resident martial artist, at least. But Viper had paid Verde for some spy drones, so they <em>must</em> be up to something and Lal was too busy blushing because of Colonello to be of much use.</p><p>At least Skull seemed relatively oblivious to Reborn's plight.</p><p>Really, Reborn could have dealt with this in a number of ways, his favorite being to disappear somewhere until the day passes, but then his Guardians might get upset with him again so he went with the second best option, which was to drag Fon along with him. It took them nearly half the day to get rid of the drones, which meant Verde was working together with Viper on this, so Reborn started shooting at them. Fon just went along with all of this with that exasperated sigh and 'yare yare'. That was still better than him resisting so Reborn wasn't looking a gift horse in the teeth.</p><p>Of course, because Reborn was dragging Fon along by the hand, they earned themselves quite a few stares and whispers, too, because that was just what Reborn was missing right now. Yes, he gets it, they're both hot, they'd make a really cute couple - he would really like that, too, okay? So shut up - but please do mind your own business now you busybodies. He had a pair of V-idiots to shake off so he might go about his day like a normal hitman.</p><p>"Oh, for goodness sake!" Fon finally said in an explosive sigh, tugged on Reborn's hand until they came to a stop, then took hold of his shoulders and looked him directly in the eye. "Hold on."</p><p>And then the world lurched uncomfortably as Fon, apparently, did some ninja bullshit to get them out of sight of the drones. They landed on a rooftop of a three story building and Reborn staggered a bit because that was <em>not</em> something he was used to nor had he ever tried it before, but it seemed to be effective because the drones were in a frenzy to find them.</p><p>"Let's go inside and lay low for a while," Fon suggested, already grabbing Reborn's hand and now being the one to lead them on their way. "Then when they leave, we can go into that store across the street. I want to eat some chocolates on Valentines Day, damn it."</p><p>Reborn snorted in amusement but let himself be led. "That's some Japanese tradition, right? Giving chocolate to your loved one on Valentines Day."</p><p>Fon flushed, though it might have been from the icy air stinging their cheeks. "In Japan, chocolate is giving not only to a lover, but to all loved ones. The only chocolate meant for a lover is given with a confession. If the relationship is already established, there's no need for it. People like to decorate chocolates in different ways, but generally, giving chocolate is just a way to show you care."</p><p>"So," Reborn said as they casually walked through the building in which they definitely shouldn't be to begin with. "Will you give <em>me</em> chocolate?" He asked teasingly, but he actually would rather welcome it. The thought kind of made his heart beat faster. Damn it, being in love was not as fun as he had imagined it one day being. He's not regretting it, per se, but he hadn't thought it would be this complicated. And it was only just starting, he could just tell.</p><p>Fon's deepening blush and actual embarrassed sputtering made it worth it, though. It was far too cute and far too precious to catch the teenager off guard like this when he was usually almost unflappable.</p><p>"Is the coast clear?" Fon asked several minutes later, when Reborn was using Leon in radar form to scope out whether they can leave the building safely without getting spotted by any spy drones. The people inside were starting to look at them funny. Reborn did not appreciate that, thank you very much.</p><p>"It would seem so. Come on, while we still have a chance." He grabbed Fon's hand and they all but jogged across the street to the store Fon had wanted to visit. Reborn actually took off his fedora and bunched up Fon's braid into an elaborate bun so that they would resemble themselves just that little bit less. They made it into the store without spotting a single drone and also, hopefully, without being spotted in turn. You never know with Verde and Viper working together. "Jeez, all of this for some chocolate," he grumbled to himself as he let go of Fon's hand and replaced his hat, tugging Fon's hair free now that they were in relative 'safety'.</p><p>"<em>You're </em>the one who dragged us out of the house, Mr hitman," retorted Fon with a snort even as he started moving around the store to see all the chocolates and other sweets on display for the holiday. "We could have spent the day watching TV, reading or doing just about anything, but you just had to go out, did you?"</p><p>"Hey, this is the lesser of two evils!" The Sun defended himself as he followed after the martial artist. "Skull gets all sappy this time of the year and I had no patience to deal with it! And you <em>don't</em> want to know what Viper had in store for me." He didn't want to know, either, but he had an idea. He will <em>not</em> be made a fool of just for Viper to win whatever bet was going on. "Are you going to buy something or are we just looking?"</p><p>"Maybe, if I see something I like," answered the other absently as he made his way over to where there were dégustations going on. The hitman followed because he had nothing better to do. He was aware of many a female stares directed his way, but his own eyes mostly stuck to Fon, which was more than fine with him. Fon was his Storm, soon to officially be his Guardian, and also his accomplice of sorts in thwarting Viper's plans of winning the bet. "Here, Reborn! You should try this! It's supposed to be espresso-flavored!" Before he could refuse, Fon stuck a tiny piece of chocolate in his mouth and flavor exploded over his tongue, sweet and bitter at the same time. Fon smiled up at him. "Good?"</p><p>Reborn tasted the chocolate some more, swallowed and smirked at his companion. "<em>Mia Tempesta</em>, if you can get the recipe, I expect you to make this chocolate for me every year from now on."</p><p>Fon rolled his eyes up at him but didn't comment. Instead, he purchased a small bag of the little chocolates, along with a few others before moving to the other side of the store, where there were tea-flavored bars being sold. "You know, this is the first time that I've spent Valentine's Day with someone."</p><p>Reborn nearly choked on his spit. "At all?"</p><p>The younger nodded, pointedly not looking at the hitman. "Well, only once, with my sister, but that was the day she was attacked, which ended up with me leaving Japan for martial arts training, so I don't really count it as a fond memory."</p><p>The Italian stared at the back of Fon's head with pursed lips, coming to a decision. "Then we'll just have to make this Valentine's Day something to remember, right?" Dark chocolate colored eyes turned to stare at him almost wonderingly. He smiled, reaching over to ruffle the teen's hair. "Come on. You can buy whatever you want and I'll pay for it. Then we'll go out for lunch and see from there how the day goes. Hopefully, we've lost Verde's robots for good so we can concentrate on having some fun, hm?"</p><p>The Japanese beamed, looking like he wanted to glomp Reborn at any second but was holding himself back. Reborn wouldn't have minded ... But it was probably for the best that they don't do that here, where so many people can see and recognize either or both of them.</p><p>Fon seemed to be floating after that, his step lighter than ever though he kept shooting Reborn looks that seemed almost shy. He also seemed to be going out of his way to find coffee-flavored chocolates or desserts that he can then make Reborn try, as if to include him in his little celebration of finally having someone to spend Valentine's Day with ... And wasn't <em>that</em> a thought to puzzle over. Reborn had never spent Valentine's Day with anyone but a gun, either, much like how he used to spend Christmas before he got his Guardians. He was changing and he ... <em>liked</em> it.</p><p>His Flames, orange and yellow both, also seemed to be purring in contentment with how close he and Fon were walking, all but sharing body heat as they wandered the cold streets of Italy in winter. The red and pink hearts everywhere were a bit annoying, but he could ignore them. And Fon really needed to stop cooing over the little kids selling flowers on the streets. Or making Reborn buy them. Fon did <em>not</em> need a dozen roses, even if he asked for them simply to get the children out of the cold sooner. Reborn got the feeling that Fon's nephew or niece, when they were born, will have the most overprotective uncle in the world and he hoped Fon's sister was ready for her worrywart younger brother's reaction to having an actual babe in his arms.</p><p>Reborn sometimes wondered how someone as soft-hearted as Fon could be an assassin. And even more often he wondered how someone so kind could be compatible with <em>him</em>. Reborn didn't exactly enjoy killing, but being a hitman had been a choice he'd consciously made himself. He'd chosen his path and he didn't regret it.</p><p>Perhaps Fon is supposed to be his consciousness? Lal was already his reason, Verde his skepticism, Viper his caution, Colonello his friendly but strict side and Skull his playfulness. No, they were not embodiments of his personality traits - thank <em>god</em> for that - but rather, they brought out those traits in him when it's needed the most.</p><p>So Fon was to be his moral compass even while he understood why Reborn did what he did. Or something like that. Fon was a killer, too. But perhaps Fon is ... his gentleness? He's certainly a lot kinder around Fon.</p><p>Elements were often said to bring out the best in their Sky, but given Reborn's usual opinion of traditional views of such dynamics, he wasn't sure what to think about how this reflects his own relationship with his Guardians. All he knows is that they fit together and that they all bring out the best in each other. They're family, they give each other a reason to be better, to fight, to protect, to care.</p><p>"Reborn?" He heard Fon calling his name as they approached a nice looking restaurant that Reborn's feet had automatically led him to, on autopilot without any input from his conscious thought processes. "Where did you disappear off to in that head of yours? What's the weather like there?"</p><p>"Stormy," he replied with a fond smirk - do those even exist? Well, Reborn had just invented it, so now it does - and watched as red dusted pale cheeks. "Though there's also admittedly a lot of rain, the mist is obscuring my vision and the lightning is a bit too bright, so it's definitely quite a storm going on in there."</p><p>"Very funny, Reborn," grumbled the younger, refusing to look at him, which only tickled Reborn further. They spent the rest of the walk into the restaurant and to an empty table in silence - ignoring the shouting from the people who'd been thrown out when Reborn asked for a table for two but the place was packed; Reborn obviously took priority, as the best hitman in the world. Fon frowned at him disapprovingly but didn't protest because the food smelled divine and despite all the chocolates they'd sampled, they were hungry - and it stretched on until just after they'd placed their order, Reborn's offer still standing that he'd buy Fon everything he liked.</p><p>"Come on, you can't stay angry at me forever~" whined the greatest hitman in the world, throwing the grapes that had been brought as a welcome to the restaurant at the martial artist, who kept catching them and placing them in his mouth while still not looking at the hitman. "I didn't even tease you all that much."</p><p>"Oh, I know," the red-dressed male answered, turning a serene smile on the Italian. "I just like pretending to be upset with you because you whine and badger for attention. It's criminally cute."</p><p>Reborn couldn't help but bark a laugh at that, honestly startled and greatly amused. "You're a <em>menace</em>."</p><p>"I learned from the best."</p><p>Before Reborn could retort to that, a new, female voice interrupted from a few feet besides their table. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you getting along! That will make things so much easier when everyone finally gathers!"</p><p>Both - very dangerous - men turned towards the owner of the voice, only to find a petite woman with dark teal hair, night sky blue eyes and pale skin, dressed in some strange white formal dress-like attire with orange and gold details. She was also wearing a puffy, mushroom shaped, white hat. She looked warm and cuddly and infinitely kind.</p><p>She sent every instinct in Reborn - Flame driven or not - on edge and activated all danger alarms in his head.</p><p>His Sky <em>hissed</em> at her like a revolted cat.</p><p>"Excuse me, <em>Signora</em>," Fon said warily, the fakest smile on his face that Reborn has seen to date. It made his trigger finger itch. Leon was already preparing to jump into his hand, he could feel his little weight shifting on his fedora. "But who might you be?"</p><p>"Oh, excuse my slip in manners!" The woman almost ditzily said, smiling at them brightly, invitingly. "My name is Luce. I am the Donna of Giglio Nero. Pleased to make your acquaintance."</p><p>Sky Flames <em>soared</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I ... I don't really know what to say for this one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Except that it ain't happy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fon and Reborn both gasped in pain as something <em>tugged</em> and <em>pulled</em> on their Flames, bright, loving, accepting, warm <em>darkgreedydemandingcold</em>, the thrall so strong it would have most definitely sent them to their knees had they been standing. People all around the restaurant, who were just innocent bystanders in all of this, stopped what they were doing to look reverently upon the Sky as she gazed 'lovingly' at the two males that still seemed to have some semblance of self left in them even as the thrall demanded they accept the attempt at Harmonization.</p><p>"Luce," a man said from behind her, coming to stand by her side. He had white hair and purple eyes behind glasses, sharp and intelligent and <em>old</em> even if he did not look it, despite what his hair might suggest. "Ease up. We do not need the Vindice coming down upon us."</p><p>"Oh, right. Sorry," the woman said in the same fake ditsy manner, her eyes no longer 'loving' but calculating and cold as she gazed at the two struggling men while still wearing a welcoming, kind smile. "I just wanted to make sure they didn't run away. They've already proven rude enough to ignore the summons of a <em>Donna</em>. What is to say that they won't run now?"</p><p>Reborn felt like he was going to be sick, like he was going to throw up everything he'd eaten since the day he'd killed his father and started making his own way. This was a thousand times worse than with the invitation incident and he hadn't thought it could get worse than that! He could barely move and even Leon felt sick. A look at Fon from the corner of his eye suggested the teen was not holding up any better and he was an <em>unbound Storm</em>. Reborn's Sky was protecting his Sun, which was rebelling the thrall with a vehemence that actually scared him - Harmonization was banned for more reasons than just moral ones; if an Element resists it hard enough, they can tear up their mind and injure their Flames to the point of falling into a coma that amounts to being brain-dead, at which point death was a mercy - but Fon had no protection whatsoever except his training to resist it. It had to be more painful than a gutting to him.</p><p>"I should not forget my manners for a second time, though," the bitch kept talking conversationally, <em>smiling</em> as she tortured them with her Flames. (She was the epitome of everything Reborn hated in a famiglia Sky, the embodiment of all of his issues with his secondary Flames all wrapped up into one ugly dress and was that a <em>cape</em>?! Wasn't she pretentious enough?) She gestured at the bespectacled man at her side, dressed in a kimono of sorts that matched his eyes in color. "This is Kawahira-san. He is to help me and the administrator of the Trinisette to gather the new generation of Arcobaleno."</p><p>Fon paled at hearing about the Trinisette while Reborn frowned at the last word. "Arcobaleno?"</p><p>"The strongest seven of each generation, of each Flame Type of the Flames of the Sky," explained the so-called Kawahira. "The main protectors of the Trinisette, a 'device' which keeps the balance of the world."</p><p>"Sacrifices," Fon said through grit teeth, drawing attention to himself. (Reborn wanted to <em>scream</em>, to <em>shoot</em>, <em>anything</em> just to get their focus off of <em>his</em> Storm.) "You mean sacrifices. Name them as they are. And unknowing, unwilling sacrifices at that."</p><p>"You're strangely coherent for someone exposed to such pure, overwhelming Sky Flames in the middle of a thrall," the man commented, coming closer and taking Fon's chin as if to study him better. The teen jerked away, but could not get far. Recognition flashed through purple eyes. "You are a Hibari. Only that silly little group would waste time on teaching their underlings to resist a thrall, when it is impossible."</p><p>Except it <em>was</em> possible. Fon could do it, <em>had</em> done it even against <em>these</em> Sky Flames. There was a time limit to how long he could stand against the thrall, but he <em>could</em> resist it, <em>was</em> resisting it even now. Reborn needed to get his head together, because they needed to get <em>out</em> of here, <em>now</em>, or else Fon will buckle and then he will be gone, Luce's slave in all but name. Reborn refuses to let that happen. But should he risk it now to reach out with his Flames to offer Fon assistance? They need an opening to make a run for it, something that can be done without sacrificing his secret.</p><p>"And you are the Man in the Iron Hat," Fon replied, making Reborn whip around to stare at his Storm, but the sudden movement combined with those awful Sky Flames - he was probably one of the only handful of people in the world who would describe such pure Sky Flames as such, but Reborn had never liked Skies and he fairly <em>hated</em> Luce by now - caused him to grimace in pain as his head throbbed. Suddenly, he remembered that night all those months ago, when he and Fon had first discovered their original sleeping arrangements. This headache promised to be far worse than that one, he could just tell. "Only he would know about the Trinisette."</p><p>"That's where you're wrong, little Storm," Kawahira said with a chuckle, though it was notable that he did not deny Fon's accusation. "Every Giglio Nero Donna has known about the Trinisette and once, long ago, there were many more people who knew about it, who protected it, who maintained it. Now, I am the only one left of that noble species. My only companions are half-breeds."</p><p>Luce grimaced at that and turned a glare on the white haired man. <em>'So their alliance is not as strong of an united front as they would like us to believe.'</em> "Why would there need to be sacrifices to keep some trinket running?" He asked, figuring getting as much information as they can before they make a run for it would be a good idea. He already had a plan of escape. They just needed to wait for Leon to activate the fire alarm and he could see his partner almost to the emergency button on the other side of the room, all but invisible like a true chameleon but better. "What <em>is</em> the Trinisette, anyway?"</p><p>"Three sets of seven items that keep the world in balance," Kawahira answered, adjusting his glasses so that the light fell on them in such a way that hid his eyes from view, as if <em>that</em> would allow him to keep a poker face in front of Reborn. "Under my care are the strongest and most important ones: the Arcobaleno Pacifiers."</p><p>"Arcobaleno?" Questions Fon, frowning.</p><p>"Means 'rainbow' in Italian," the hitman absently commented.</p><p>"Indeed. They are the chosen strongest seven. They are chosen for their strength and purity of Flames so they may feed them to the Pacifiers," he gestured at an orange necklace shaped as a Pacifier that Luce was wearing around her neck on a pink ribbon. "To maintain the balance and insure the prosperity of the world, its continued growth and development. Dying Will Flames are being used erratically these days, so the balance is much more easily disturbed than it once was. I used to be able to keep the Pacifiers satisfied with the help of Luce's ancestor then. Now, each of the Pacifiers must have their own source of Flames. Should they not, reality itself might start collapsing in on itself, our world merging with any of the countless other versions of it, time itself going ascrew. This is why we choose the Arcobaleno. To protect the world."</p><p>"Do they even know that they are to be sacrificial lambs when they answer your summons?" Fon asked, voice sounding tight and Reborn remembered that someone from Fon's own clan had suffered such fate. Fon may have not known them and he may not have been overly fond of his clan in general, but they were family and there were people he loved in that clan. He probably wanted to find a way to stop this, so his family can never again be endangered by Kawahira. After all, Fon himself was chosen, a second Hibari as far as they know.</p><p>And Fon was about to become an uncle any day now. His niece or nephew could be a candidate one day, for all he knew.</p><p>"Can't you tell from your own experience, Hibari Fon?" Luce asked instead of answering, making both mercenaries scowl. "It was always explained to them-"</p><p>"When? Moments before you sacrifice them?"</p><p>The woman glowered at the teen for interrupting her, causing everyone under her thrall to growl as well. Then she calmed down and smiled. It was empty and fake. "Why don't we leave this discussion for when everyone gets together so we don't have to repeat ourselves-"</p><p>"No one's getting together," Reborn cut in this time, for the first time being utterly rude to a woman, going against his usual code of manners towards ladies. The only other exceptions, <em>ever</em>, had been hitwomen who had worked with him, pissed him off or tried to kill him. He guessed Luce fell into the latter two categories, because being bound to those Pacifier things definitely sounded like a death sentence to him. "We're not accepting your summons. Find someone else."</p><p>"It can be no one else," Kawahira replied with a wary, confused frown. "The Flames must be absolutely pure for each Element."</p><p><em>'But Lal was chosen and Lal has secondary Mist and Cloud Flames beside her Rain,'</em> he thought, a cold feeling gripping him. What would have happened to Lal, had she been bound to a Pacifier? (What would happen to <em>himself</em>, with his secondary Sky Flames?) "We don't care," the hitman drawled, hand slowly, subtly reaching for a gun. He'd have preferred Leon, but his partner was all but out of it under Luce's hideous Flames. It was a miracle at all that the chameleon could move all the way to the other side of the room and transform into a mini giraffe to reach the emergency button at all. "We are not interested in your little cult and we all have better things to do. Go find someone else. I am sure you can find some assholes to fill in the roles just fine. Did you try anyone in Vongola? They always have ways to find some pretty impressive Flame users for the Guardians."</p><p>"It can be no one else," the man insisted while Luce smiled challengingly at him.</p><p>"And how can you speak in the name of everyone else? Maybe some of them <em>would</em> say yes."</p><p>"You're not in the loop much, I guess," he said condescendingly, a somewhat pained smirk on his lips. Fon was too silent for his liking. Maybe the Flames were starting to get to him under his iron control. "We don't like threats to each other."</p><p>It was at that exact same second that Leon pressed the button and alarms started blaring as the sprinklers came on. Luce gave a startled squeak and Kawahira turned his head away to look around to figure out what was happening, which was more than distraction enough for Reborn to whip out his gun and shoot. He didn't stop until his magazine was empty, because Fon was running over to Leon and meat shields threw themselves in front of the Sky one after the other under the effect of the thrall. Kawahira got a bullet to his midsection before he threw up some solid illusion shield or something thanks to a weird ring he wore on his finger, but he was down and Reborn was better than the little army now charging at him to prevent him from reaching Fon. Fon was already dealing with the half that was focused on him, so Reborn took care of his side of things.</p><p>"Stop them! Don't let them escape!" Luce called and the thrall became even more suffocating than before. Reborn actually stumbled under the force of it, enough so that a random patron managed to stab him in the gut with a fork. And Reborn couldn't kill her unless he wanted the Vidnice breathing down his neck. Gun-whipping her would have to do.</p><p>Then a really strong aroma of onion and meat hit his nose before people in front of him started floating. Looking up, he saw Fon standing there, brow furrowed in concentration as he made gestures with his hand and the floating people moved with said gestures. He stared for a moment before he got back to his feet and started running again, reloading his gun in case there are Giglio Nero men stationed around as well.</p><p>There were, right outside of the restaurant door, not that it meant much. For Reborn and Fon, that is, because a second later the entire building was engulfed in illusions and no matter how many times they went through the tricks Viper had taught them to escape an enemy illusionist's attack, they couldn't get out.</p><p>Fon huffed angrily from where he was back to fighting off the practically zombified people under Luce's thrall. "Give me your hat or tie, Reborn. If I cover my eyes, I can lead us to the roof and we can escape through there."</p><p>"That's not how illusions work," grunted Reborn as he shot at the few mafioso he recognized among the crowd of civilians. He was tempted to start kneecapping people. They need to get out of here, now! Fon was starting to slow down and he <em>knew</em> it wasn't from fatigue. The teen had incredible stamina. "They attack all senses, not just vision!"</p><p>"Hibari!" Chirped Fon at him as though that was supposed to explain everything. Then again, given from what he'd learned about the clan so far, it just might. So he lightly charged an ordinary bullet with Sun Flames and fired, more as a flare than an attack, then threw his fedora to his Storm, aiming for the head and watching as it lightly landed on his mark. Fon then tipped it over his eyes and immediately turned towards a random wall, which he then disintegrated with Storm Flames, revealing a staircase. "This way!"</p><p>If there had been another entrance-exit to the building leading to/from the staircase, Reborn couldn't tell. At one point, the illusions got so bad, messing up his perception to the point where he thought light was dark and down was up and Fon had to take his hand to lead him through the rest of the building. The pain in his gut was not helping the dizzy feeling, either. He was kind of glad that they had, at least, been interrupted before their food arrived. He was sure he would have thrown it all back up right about now. He was tempted as it was with all the chocolates ...</p><p>They climbed several stories up, pausing only long enough to deal with any of the people on said floors that had fallen under Luce's thrall despite not having been in the same room as her. The range of her Flames unnerved Reborn. Yes, he could still feel it pressing down on his Sun and weaker Sky, but he was starting to be less affected by it. Fon, though, Fon was only getting slower and slower despite his best efforts. Leon, who was also doing slightly better the further they got away from Luce's Flames, kept biting at his earlobe to keep him focused because it was actually only thanks to the Storm that they were navigating the building correctly at all. But Fon was slipping. The martial artist, usually so swift in finding his opponents and dealing with them, had to be saved by Reborn several times. And the worst thing was, Reborn had emptied out another magazine but they didn't have the time for them to stop so he can change it, nor does he dare to let go of Fon's hand lest they get separated.</p><p>He was contemplating just taking Leon in gun form when a tentacle of some sort grabbed his gun-wielding hand, yanking them to a stop. More emerged from the walls and tried to grab them both, but Leon turned into a chainsaw and cut them up, freeing its master and their Storm. Fon took it all in stride, going into a half meditative state that Reborn recognized as his 'eye of the Storm' trick, Storm Flames whipping around them like a dome of cutting, disintegrating wind. Reborn for the first time saw just how devastating the technique was as the building and any object that came in range of it got dissolved into atoms while they stayed perfectly safe.</p><p>Not long after, Fon came to a brief stop and thrust his leg forwards and what must be a door got thrown off of its hinges. The lights of street lamps and lit windows met them, signaling a lot more time had passed than they would have liked in their escape attempt. A quick recon of the building showed that only the entrance side was heavily protected but there <em>were</em> a lot of passersby who had stopped all around the building, probably because of Luce's thrall. Traffic was stopped on the guarded side of the street. Sloppy. However, a second later, the illusion extended to cover the buildings around them so it became impossible to judge how safe it was to attempt a jump, even if Leon were to turn into a zip line.</p><p>"There's no place for you to run," Luce's voice said as she and Kawahira appeared out of the latter's Mist Flames. Reborn grit his teeth, swaying a bit on his feet from blood loss. His Sun had started healing it, but with all the running and fighting, the wound couldn't close up properly since he kept reopening it. "Just give in and we can do this the easy way. Harmony is a wonderful thing."</p><p>"Harmony is slavery," the Japanese said as he took off Reborn's fedora and returned it to its owner.</p><p>"Harmony would be unnecessary if you'd just accept your destiny," Kawahira said in a bit of a strained voice. Reborn gave him kudos for not being unconscious from his gut wound. Viper wouldn't have bothered to try to move had they been shot. They didn't like pain, were not used to it. Kawahira was. That was actually really bad news.</p><p>"You are not the one to decide our fate for us," Fon insisted, but he was panting and his brow was sweaty enough that his hair was sticking and matted. The renewed proximity of Luce's Flames was taking its toll. He was losing his grip and Reborn was starting to panic. The only thing that could save Fon now was if he were to reach out with his Sky Flames but at that exact moment, the teenager looked at him from the corner of his eyes and gave a minute, almost imperceptible shake of his head. Fon knew what he was thinking and he didn't want it. He must have some sort of plan.</p><p>At least one of them did. Reborn was a bit too dizzy to form one, a rare experience for him. He'd never been this disoriented in his life. It felt like reality was water slipping between his fingers. Between the thrall, the pain and the blood loss, Reborn discovered he was actually pretty close to passing out. That's definitely a ... Well, not a <em>new</em> experience, but a novel one regardless. He can't remember the last time it happened, anyway.</p><p>"Are you truly so selfish as to refuse, even if the whole world is at stake?" Challenged Kawahira but Luce placed a calming hand on his forearm.</p><p>"No, they're not," the Sky said with a mockery of a fond smile, even if she didn't seem to realize that was what it was. She probably thought it was genuine. "They're good people, Kawahira. They are just reluctant to believe us."</p><p><em>'Jeez, I wonder why,'</em> Reborn thought sarcastically but didn't have it in him to say it out loud. Black spots are starting to appear in his vision. That can't be good. He can't feint now! That would leave Fon all alone to fight these bastards and he was already wearing down under the thrall! Kawahira was right about resisting a thrall just being prolonging the inevitable. Even Reborn was susceptible to it, despite being a (secondary) Sky himself. As soon as he feints, he'll be fair game, an easy target if he remains in Luce's reach.</p><p>Fon looked behind himself, over the ledge and down to the street below. Reborn wondered what it was that he saw that had that same determination as the first night they'd met lighting up in his dark chocolate eyes. The teen looked back at the Mist and sky bastards that had them all but cornered before he fell into a quick stance and released one of his Storm-shaped dragon attacks that had Luce and Kawahira dodging for cover even as the dragon chased after them. The technique won't last long, Reborn knew from experience, but it was apparently long enough for whatever it was that Fon had in mind.</p><p>Because the next second, his Storm was pushing him towards the ledge, tears coming down his pretty, young face. Reborn reached up absently with his bloody hand as though to brush them away but Fon smiled and leaned in, brushing their lips together instead. "I'm sorry. Thank you for everything, <em>watashi no Sora</em>. <em>Wo ài ni</em>. <em>Addio</em>."</p><p>And then Reborn was thrown off the rooftop just as he realized what his Storm planned to do. "<em>FON!</em>" But it was too late. He was already falling and he barely had the time to look down to see that he was going to slam only a filthy mattress on a garbage truck. He whipped his head around to get a last glimpse of his Storm, standing there watching him with such a heartbreaking expression, before the air was slammed out of his lungs and the world went black.</p><p>00000</p><p>"Reborn! Wake up, you bastard!" Came a distant sounding voice as the hitman felt like he was being shaken, which really sucked because everything hurt. "Reborn! Open your eyes, damn it!"</p><p>He was tempted to be contrary just because of how rude whoever was shaking him was being, but they sounded ... desperate.</p><p>"Come on, Babyborn. You can't leave us now, kora," came another voice, also close by but not right next to him.</p><p>"The scan is complete. Aside from the stab wound and possibly a light concussion, nothing else is severely damaged," one more voice joined the confusion and they all sounded familiar.</p><p>"No sign of Fon," a female voice, this time, said and that had Reborn's eyes snapping open. Two sets of hands immediately held him down when he made to lunge up.</p><p>"Don't make any sudden movements!" Snapped the one talking about scans but reality was slow to trickle back in. He felt sick, though. Really sick, like he was going to-</p><p>"Yare yare, I did <em>not</em> need to see that," Viper said as Reborn slowly fully regained consciousness and awareness, registering that all of his Guardians were leaning over him on top of a stinky mattress in the back of a garbage truck.</p><p>No, not <em>all</em> of his Guardians ... "Where's Fon?" He demanded, eyes frantically searching for a glimpse of red, white and black but when he found nothing, he focused on Lal, ignoring how Skull and Verde tried to push him back so as not to aggravate his wound again or worsen his concussion. "Where is he, damn it!?" The COMSUBIN instructor looked away and lead settled in Reborn's stomach, making him feel even more sick than before. "No ... Lal, please no!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Reborn," she said gently, taking one of his hands - the bloody one, the one that had reached out for Fon one last time - in both of her own. "Fon's gone."</p><p>Reborn threw up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please don't kill me? *hides*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some unexpected visitors and even more unexpected allies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You look worse than I've ever seen you before," observed Shamal carefully as he treated the Sun in his private clinic. It had been an interesting first encounter between Reborn's go-to-doctor and his Guardians, because Shamal refused to treat men. He'd only ever made an exception for Reborn but his Guardians had refused to let him get a look at their fallen Sun/Sky without his explicit agreement to help first. Shamal would not be persuaded by either Viper's money or Lal's and Colonello's rifles, but when Skull had accidentally blurted out that Reborn was in a really bad shape and needed help, the shady doctor slash hitman had immediately sobered into complete seriousness and let them in.</p><p>The others were still watching (glaring at) him like a hawk as he cleaned, disinfected, closed, stitched up and bandaged Reborn's unfortunate stab wound and was now washing his hands so he can try and deal with the concussion. Normally, none of this would be enough to warrant a visit to Shamal, as Reborn can fix himself up just fine with his Sun Flames, but being exposed to a Sky thrall for as long as he had has messed with his Flames to the point where his <em>Sky</em> responded first and felt stronger than his usually overwhelming, bright Sun.</p><p>It probably had something to do with the theft of his Storm, too, that had his Sky so agitated, so aggressive.</p><p>"This is nothing," Reborn grumbled halfheartedly, not having it in him to point out Shamal had once seen him with his entire rib cage collapsed and had to reset each rib one at a time from the <em>inside</em> so Reborn can heal them up with his Flames.</p><p>"I don't mean your body, my friend. You're Flames are all over the place. Did the Vongola try to Harmonize with you or something? I've never seen such a severe case of flame burnout." A phenomenon that can happen only if an Element was being forcibly courted for Harmonization but they refused and yet the Sky persisted until the Element's own Flames start rebelling against their body. It could be deadly. Reborn had seen a few cases before. He'd wanted to puke.</p><p>He almost <em>did</em> puke just remembering his encounter with that Giglio Nero bitch.</p><p>And the fact that Fon was not here was not helping.</p><p>His Guardians said that they were lucky to have found him at all. They'd searched the whole night until Leon got well enough to send out an SOS signal to Verde's system by turning into a phone or something. The spy drones helped locate him and keep track of the truck until they could get to him. The driver had not wanted to let a bunch of strangers rummage about his truck but the second Lal had pointed her rifle at him and Viper made tentacles appear from under their cloak, the man had ran away screaming. Thankfully, the man had already made all of the major stops before Reborn had fallen into his truck so there were only a few things covering the hitman, nothing suffocating or crushing him and Leon had been smart enough to cover his wound so nothing nasty gets in and infects him. The only thing he needed now was blood poisoning or an infection or some other disease.</p><p>After they had found him, Lal and Viper had gone to search the area for Fon, but given that they were by this point practically at the junkyard outside of the city, of course they didn't find him. Skull was a little upset Fon would throw him off of a building, but after Reborn said it was the only way to get him away from the Giglio Nero bitch and Checkerface, the upset had been directed at the fact that Fon was, most probably, forcibly harmonized right now, practically a slave and that didn't sit well with any of them.</p><p>Reborn had been quiet from then until now save to tell the other's Shamal's name and address. He still didn't feel like talking. Talking ran the risk of him puking and he didn't feel up to that again. His head hurt and he was <em>tired</em> but he already knew sleep will not come.</p><p>"Nono wouldn't be strong enough to do this to me, Shamal." Which was true enough. Even if Reborn had no trace of orange in his yellow, his Sun Flames were much purer than even the Vongola Don's Sky. Stronger and bigger, too. He guessed that's why he was one of the 'chosen seven'. Speaking of which, he still needed to explain that tidbit to his Guardians. He was sure they would just <em>love</em> to hear all about it.</p><p>"Well, then. I certainly don't want to meet the person who is," the doctor said before going through a small checkup of Reborn's concussion. He nodded, seeming satisfied. "Your Flames seem to be kicking in, finally. From my past experiences with you, I'd say you'll need about ... two hours before you're good to go and that's because your Flames are still bonkers. I know you love your chaos and Chaos Shots, Reborn, but it's never good if your Flames are in chaos. Anyway, I can tell you guys have something you want to talk about. Lock up when you're done, will you? I have a date tonight~!" And the man was gone, leaving five Guardians and one secret (secondary) Sky to stare after him.</p><p>"How the hell do you know a guy like that, kora?"</p><p>"He's a good guy, Nello. Just a bit eccentric," Reborn huffed, but there was no real energy behind it. He felt dull.</p><p>"What happened, Reborn?" Verde asked, sounding really concerned for once. The green haired Lightning didn't usually display his rare emotions this much and that was worrisome because it meant Reborn was a lot worse off than he had first imagined.</p><p>"We had just ordered dinner when Luce, Donna of the Giglio Nero, and Checkerface, whose real name is Kawahira, sauntered in and interrupted us. That bitch immediately started thralling the entire building while she and the bastard explained about how the Trinisette kept the world in balance or something through Dying Will Flames being fed into some sort of Pacifiers. By people. Seven strongest of each generation, that is. We managed to cause a distraction and run out of the restaurant but Checkerface used really strong Mist Flames to create some really funky and really <em>real</em> illusions throughout the whole building so our only way out was through the roof. We made it, with some minor injuries and trouble along the way, but then they appeared on the rooftop through Mist teleportation. I was dizzy from blood loss and the strain from the thrall and there was no place to run as the surrounding buildings also got affected by illusions. Then Fon realized that, apparently, only one of us was getting out of there and he decided it was me, that <em>idiota</em>, <em>bastardo</em>, motherfucker!"</p><p>"So, what? He pushed you down and hoped for the best?" Asked Lal, a bit incredulously.</p><p>"No, he had looked over a moment before he threw me off the roof. I guess he saw the truck and took the risk."</p><p>"It had worked," Verde observed needlessly. "However, he could have just as easily jumped in after you. Why hasn't he?"</p><p>"The thrall must have gotten to him," Viper was the one to answer, more somber than usual. "He said he can last only so long if he's left under a constant attack from a thralling Sky. Mu, it's a miracle he had lasted as long as he had, given he's not bonded nor does he have Sky Flames, like the rest of us or Reborn."</p><p>"We have to get him back!" Skull exclaimed, still distressed by the whole situation.</p><p>"Obviously, kora," Colonello said as he bonked the Cloud over the head. "But we have one big problem: we don't even know where to start looking, kora. Even Viper couldn't find much information on Giglio Nero or Checkerface before, kora. We're literally flying blind right now, kora."</p><p>"Somebody contact Fon's relatives," Lal suggested, crossing her arms over her chest. "They're bound to be able to track him. He said something along those lines, remember?"</p><p>Reborn was all but deaf to his Guardians' discussion. His eyes were dull, like they'd usually be if he was asleep only emptier because he was, unfortunately, very much awake. This was not a nightmare he could wake up from. There was no cuddly Storm waiting for him in the land of the waking because this <em>was</em> the land of the waking. There will not be a coffee waiting for him in the kitchen, or a pleasant smile, or fond chocolate colored eyes. Because Fon was <em>gone</em>. He was <em>stolen</em>. Right from under Reborn's nose, right before his very <em>eyes</em>, Fon had been stolen. And he could not have done anything to prevent it.</p><p>His little tempest was missing and there was nothing he could do.</p><p>And then the world came crashing back in when a fucking <em>wormhole</em> opened up from thin air in Shamal's little clinic. Reborn was instantly up from the bed, Leon in gun form in hand, with his Guardians all standing next to him as a united front to meet the mummified forms of the Vindice head on. If they were here for the mess with either the military base or the civilians from that restaurant and building that Reborn had kneecapped, they were in for a fight.</p><p>Except none of the Vindice made a move to chain them and drag them off to their heavily protected prison. They just stood there, all creepy and nasty, until the wormhole closed and a tiny form jumped off from the leading Vidnice's shoulder.</p><p>Reborn stared.</p><p>And not because he was looking down at what might as well be a mummified infant that was walking on sure legs as if it were an adult, dressed in a top hat and a long coat.</p><p>Nope, he was <em>staring</em> because there was a transparent glass-like pacifier hanging from the smallest Vindice's neck. A <em>Pacifier</em>, to be precise. Just like the one that had been hanging from Luce's neck.</p><p>"You're an Arcobaleno," he said, making his Guardians all turn towards him in shock and a lack of understanding while the Vindice as a whole stiffened.</p><p>The little one did, too, but they nodded. "My name is Bermuda Von Veckenschtein, the founder and leader of Vindice and a <em>former</em> Arcobaleno. We all were," he said, gesturing at the being behind him. "If you know what an Arcobaleno is, though, I am guessing you are the new chosen?"</p><p>"Like hell we are," hissed the hitman, killing intent pouring out of him in such a way that everyone present flinched. Yes, even the Vindice. Good. They <em>should</em> fear him. "If you're telling me you're here to make us become Arcobaleno, you might want to start running because <em>I won't stop until there's nothing left of you</em>."</p><p>"You misunderstand," the small person said and their own killing intent, matching Reborn's, spread through the room. "We want to <em>stop</em> the cycle of Arcobaleno, not help that bastard Checkerface continue sacrificing people for his own purposes."</p><p>"What about the balance of the world thing he kept going on about?" The Sun asked suspiciously, gun still aimed at the group at large. You just can't escape a Chaos Shot. Especially not one fired from <em>Leon</em>.</p><p>"We have met a man by the name of Talbot," the Vindice from whose shoulder Bermuda had jumped down from said. "He was willing to research into the Pacifiers based on our own dead ones and has found that there <em>is</em> a way to feed them <em>without</em> sacrificing anymore people. For eternity."</p><p>"A perpetuum mobile for Flame charging," the leader of Vindice said. "We tried to implement this system the last time around, but we didn't manage to find the new Arcobaleno in time. This time, Checkerface seems to have run into a group who are already familiar with each other and are smart enough not to answer his summons. I'm still surprised he was so bold as to make an appearance himself in <em>Italy</em>, on <em>our</em> hunting grounds, and make such a public spectacle of trying to get one of the Arcobaleno. The little Asian they took is the chosen Storm, right?"</p><p>"He's under Sky thrall, possibly in a forced harmonization already," Skull jumped in, explaining. "Help us get him back and we will help you with this system you mentioned."</p><p>"How, exactly, is it supposed to work?" Verde cut in, pushing Skull aside and glaring at him for making promises that might not be ideal for them. Viper was fairly glowering at him for it, too.</p><p>"We just need you lot to help me feed Flames into the Pacifiers, though we might need a Sky to help us out, since we're missing one," Bermuda replied, not at all offended by the scientist's suspicious attitude. "It doesn't even have to be all that much. Barely a thousand Fiamma Volts will be enough."</p><p>"That little would not last long," argued the Lightning.</p><p>"It will be more than enough when all of it is combined with my Flames of Night," argued back the mummified infant. "Its properties will allow for a continuous regeneration of the Flames at the speed of light so the energy they give off will be constant. All you guys need to do is be bait to draw Checkerface and the new Sky Arcobaleno out of their hidey hole and then feed the Pacifiers with your Flames, Leave the rest to us."</p><p>"Yare yare, this Checkerface person has been doing this for generations, as you yourself have said," Viper said, floating over to stand by Verde. "What makes you think he will accept this solution lying down? People like him are most often of the mentality of 'my way or the highway'."</p><p>"No one ever said Checkerface will survive, or at least not walk free, once this is over," one of the other Vindice said and the rest all seemed to be exuding blood lust as agreement.</p><p>"How do we know you won't double-cross us?" Lal asked, glaring at them all suspiciously.</p><p>Bermuda shrugged. "I guess you can't know for certain, just like how you can't know for certain if someone will try to cheat you when they hire you for a job."</p><p>"People are not that suicidal," Reborn retorted, because no one had tried to cheat him since he turned sixteen. He'd sent a clear message as to what will happen to anyone stupid enough to even <em>think</em> about it very thoroughly. You don't cheat the world's greatest hitman and live to tell about it. Even if you're a famiglia Don.</p><p>"The only assurance we can give you is that we've <em>been</em> there and we will forever suffer from it," the infant said, dead serious. "We are former Arcobaleno who didn't die when we were discarded for the next generation because we could no longer support the Pacifiers. Because not even death would free us. Only those strong enough and willful enough to survive, do, and this is our reward. We are not nice people. We want revenge. But we also want to prevent more people from suffering our fate."</p><p><em>"You are not the ones to decide our fate for us."</em> Fon's words echoed in his mind and Reborn grit his teeth. Fon ... He wanted Fon <em>back</em>. Fon belonged at Reborn's and his Guardians' side, <em>not</em> with that Giglio Nero bitch!</p><p>"How do you plan on doing that, aside from that perpetuum mobile thing, kora?" Asked his younger Rain in suspicious confusion.</p><p>"The Vindice are immortal as long as I live and I will live as long as the Trinisette and the Pacifiers exist," Bermuda replied, sounding almost formal. "We will protect the Pacifiers so no one can use them for their own gain. Vendicare prison cannot be infiltrated, especially not its deepest level."</p><p>"What about the other two sets of the Trinisette?" Skull wondered. "I mean, what if they can be used to somehow control the Pacifiers from a distance or something?"</p><p>"Skull raises a good point," Verde commented with a hum. "We cannot isolate one set if all three are so intertwined."</p><p>"Are you suggesting we collect the three parts of the Trinisette and lock them away in the same place?" The second in command - presumably - of Vidnice asked almost incredulously and Verde shrugged.</p><p>"It's the only logical solution. That way, the balance of the world can truly be upheld, because no one will be messing with it."</p><p>"Only one problem," one of the so far silent Vidnice spoke up. "None of us know what the other two sets <em>are</em>. We only know Checkerface doesn't care much about them. He's obsessed with the Arcobaleno Pacifiers because they're the biggest and strongest set and actually have a noticeable effect on the world."</p><p>"Mu, you can leave assembling the other pieces of the Trinisette to us." When they all turned to Viper incredulously when they didn't demand to be paid for their services, the Mist huffed. "Yare yare, think of it as returning the favor for not letting us die as cursed mummy infants."</p><p>"What makes you think we'd die as cursed mummy infants?" Gawked an incredulous Skull.</p><p>The Mist gestured at Bermuda. "Fon mentioned that the 'chosen seven change form', that they are 'no longer completely human'. <em>They</em>," they pointedly gestured at the Vindice officers. "Aren't exactly human, are they?"</p><p>"The Arcobaleno <em>are</em> cursed to spend the rest of their lives as babies, yes," Bermuda confirmed with a nod. "The mummy part is because the removal of the Pacifiers, if it doesn't kill you, disfigures you until you <em>wish</em> you were an actual mummy. It is unnerving and an unpleasant reminder, hence the bandages. The 'no longer completely human' part refers to the fact that the Arcobaleno walk outside of time."</p><p>"In other words, immortal," Reborn guessed.</p><p>"Somewhat, yes," the (former) Arcobaleno with the Clear Pacifier replied. "You <em>can</em> die but the Sky Arcobaleno can drag you right back to life under the right circumstances, so not even death is a sure escape from the curse. And when you are finally too weak to support the Pacifier, you will be discarded and replaced. And even then, it is possible you will not find peace. The Pacifiers are bound to the very <em>soul</em>. There is no escaping it." The rest of Vindice all took out stone Pacifiers from their pockets as if to prove this point. Even in undeath, they were not free. "So, do we have a deal? We help each other until we achieve both of our goals?"</p><p>Lal, Colonello, Viper, Verde and Skull all turned to Reborn, waiting to see what he might say. Reborn, though, had his mind full of serene smiles, chocolate brown eyes, silky hair running smoothly through his fingers ... Salty tears running down pale cheeks, petal soft lips brushing against his ... Red ... All he could think about was bright red ...</p><p>Reborn was not a nice person. To him, this wasn't about saving the world or possibly countless others who would be sacrificed for the Trinisette. It was about keeping his Elements safe, about getting back his <em>Tempesta</em>. It was about returning things to how they're supposed to be, how they <em>had</em> been just hours ago ...</p><p>"We have a deal," he replied, bending down to shake Bermuda's little hand, his Flames roaring inside of him, Sun <em>and</em> Sky.</p><p>For his Guardians, he'd make a deal with the Devil himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The sacrifices we make for those we love.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And how that might affect all those around us.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unfortunately, things were not so easy as just saying they will make an alliance and do it.</p><p>For one, they had absolutely no idea where Fon could have been taken whatsoever. Giglio Nero had always been secretive and now they know why, but that didn't help them in finding them. It actually only made them all the more frustrated for it, because not even Viper can use their thoughtography to scry for Fon no matter how much they try because, apparently, there <em>are</em> ways to avoid it and they don't know if it's Kawahira's doing or something Giglio Nero themselves had invented. The Vindice didn't have any idea where the young Storm might be kept, either, because they can't interfere unless they have evidence of a breaking of Omerta or some such equally bad crime.</p><p>Two, they had even less information on where Checkerface might be hiding. Bermuda had transported the current chosen Arcobaleno to the place where 'The Fated Day' usually happens when Kawahira chooses new Arcobaleno and binds them to the Pacifiers, but a throughout search of the area by their resident soldiers proves that no one had been around there for at least two months, which just about coincided with the time Reborn and his Elements had been given for the meeting of the 'strongest seven' under Luce's invitation. Clearly, they had not expected that they would not answer the summons, because they had found a mountain house waiting for them with rooms to accommodate seven people but given that one of the rooms was marked with orange colors, Colonello had not been the seventh expected resident. There was enough food for a two months stay, which Bermuda and Jaega, his second in command, say is the usual MO of Checkerface and whatever new Sky Arcobaleno was around at the time of choosing new Arcobaleno.</p><p>It was obviously all a very well planned out operation that has been going on for centuries, if not millennia, which only makes them all that much more determined to end it and to get Fon back.</p><p>The third problematic factor of their 'plans' - more like goals, really - was the fact that people were still occasionally trying to kill them.</p><p>The fourth was that they all still had jobs to do. Lal and Colonello could only take so much time away from COMSUBIN without getting into trouble or bringing trouble to their doorstep, which neither of the soldiers wants because Reborn was especially trigger-happy these days - understandable, really, but that doesn't mean they'd let him kill the first unfortunate victim to come within his range. Skull had a show coming up and he can't just ditch it if he wants to keep his contract, no matter how much he'd rather spend the time searching for Fon. Verde, unfortunately, had a few deadlines he had to meet if he wants to get his money for some new commission he's doing for the Estraneo - no one's sure why he's working with them, but it's Verde's business and as long as he's not doing anything that can harm one of them, the rest don't give a shit - and Viper had to check up on some things in their network if they wanted to continue searching for any sign of Fon, anyway.</p><p>Which left Reborn all by himself, with only the pets as his company, which did not help improve his mood one bit. (The lack of sleep, the subpar espresso and the way his Sky Flames were rebelling against him again, making everything feel like ash in his mouth, was not helping.)</p><p>Lichi had refused to <em>look</em> at him when he had explained to the monkey what had happened to its master. In fact, Lichi had first reached out to scratch his eyes out and Reborn would have let him, except Leon wouldn't and Leon had to restrain Fon's pet until it calmed down. Lichi then refused to look at either master or pet for days, but after Leon came to comfort it one night in Fon's little improvised dojo, where the monkey was all but crying for its master, the two pets made up and could not be separated. Which made some things awkward, because Leon was still mostly around Reborn, even when the hitman tried to hide himself away from everyone so he can wallow in his misery in peace.</p><p>Lichi eventually forgave him when he saw how haggard Reborn looked just after a week of Fon missing. It wasn't even the lack of sleep that had made huge bags under his eyes that eventually won Lichi's forgiveness. It was the fact that Reborn's eyes had become dull and hollow, the fact that he tried to spend as little time in his room and as much as he could in the dojo, that he still automatically made more food or set the table for one more person. It was the fact that Reborn refused to sleep on the bed, instead spending the night in an improvised hammock set up in his room, staring at the ceiling the whole night. It was the fact that the one time Skull had accidentally absentmindedly ordered Chinese takeout when no one felt up to cooking, Reborn had nearly killed his Cloud and the poor delivery man and the fact that when someone had then ordered pizza from Fon's favorite pizzeria that Reborn had first taken him to, the Sun had nearly thrown up at the mere smell of it.</p><p>It was the fact that Reborn kept going at punching bags reinforced by Lightning Flames - usually only for Fon's use, because only he knew how to use them and not injure himself while doing so - until his hands bled and his fingers threatened to break and then scream in frustration and guilt for not being able to save Fon.</p><p>Reborn may keep a blank face and an outsider might not even notice that he's having problems, but the Guardians and their pets all knew he was suffering and blaming himself for Fon's current fate.</p><p>That didn't mean Reborn wasn't doing everything that's in his power to find his missing Storm. Oh, no. As soon as he had been able to leave the bed and Shamal gave him a clean bill of health - it had been unusual enough that he'd even waited for that at all, as he normally wouldn't, but Fon needed him at his 100% right now so he can't afford to make any mistakes, for any reason - Reborn had done some of his own searching, only he had kept hitting dead ends.</p><p>He had thought about calling the number Leon had saved from the time Fon had contacted his sister to check whether someone from his Clan had ratted out Reborn, but had decided against it. Fon's sister was pregnant. Finding out her brother had been kidnapped and was probably under some bitch's thrall could cause a lot of stress and stress can lead to many complications for the woman. Fon would not thank him for finding him if it was at the expense of his sister and unborn niece/nephew.</p><p>That had, unfortunately, robbed him of a very important information source. The Hibari Clan supposedly had a lot of information at the tips of their fingers and enough influence and reach to acquire anything they wished to know if they didn't already know it. Reborn decides that they will be a last resort, a final ditch effort if you will, and moves on to his remaining options.</p><p>It's as, one day, he was casually walking by some random restaurant in the evening that something caught his eye and gave him an idea. He had seen two mafia bosses having a business dinner together and he had seen them both sign some paper before adding a Flame signature as well. One had been a Sky, the other a Rain, but that's not what mattered. It had occurred to him, as he had watched them shake hands, that mafia bosses kept tabs on each other, that they knew things about each other that can't be found on the information market even if the one searching for it is Viper.</p><p>Which means <em>someone</em> in the highest mafia classes should have <em>some</em> information about Donna Giglio Nero.</p><p>The problem was whom and who would know of that person that might have some sort of correspondence with that bitch. And who was most likely to talk.</p><p>He consulted Viper and they pointed him at Cavallone Nono. A man so deep in debts that it somewhat surprised Reborn that he could afford Alexa. She was middle class, but she was expensive nonetheless. Not as much as Reborn, but enough that she must have left many dents in the struggling Don's pockets.</p><p>So Reborn met with the man, his blond hair already mostly gray, his lightly tanned skin slightly wrinkled. The man's wife all but fainted at the sight of Reborn. She was a young lady, obviously either with the man through an arranged marriage or for the money. A somewhat cute seven year old kid hid behind her skirts. The future Decimo, most likely.</p><p>Cavallone, despite his age, was still strong and proud but he <em>was</em> intimidated by the hitman sitting across from his worktable. He had shooed away his awed and swooning wife and his curious, clumsy but frightened son so they can discuss business. The mafia didn't go after family as a rule, but that was a rule broken more often than not if someone has no other leverage against their opponent. Reborn could understand the worry, even if it's not needed where he was concerned. Reborn always had enough leverage. People were usually quite willing to work with him if he points a gun at their head.</p><p>He was here to discuss with Cavallone terms that don't involve led, however.</p><p>"How much do you want for the information?" The Sun asked, eyeing the stunned Don with sharp eyes. Viper had protested <em>buying</em> information, but not even they thought money was of more worth than Fon. Fon was their Storm as much as he was Reborn's, after all. It's the consequence of them all being compatible with each other, of bonding. Not even they or Verde were immune to it. "I know you have financial problems and that loan sharks are breathing down your neck. Money's not the problem. Name your price and you shall have it. Just give me the information and keep it quiet that I asked."</p><p>Not the most ideal negotiation, but Reborn just really wants Fon back, okay? Everyone's depressed over it, including himself. They just want their Storm back, damn it!</p><p>Cavallone blinked, still gawking at him, but then closed his mouth and seemed to think about it for a long moment. Reborn waited patiently, keeping his awareness on high alert because he could sense a young Sky just outside of the door. Probably the little heir trying to listen in. Cute kid, but a bit too noisy for his own good before he learns to defend himself. Cavallone Nono's right hand man seemed as stunned by the offer Reborn was giving them as his boss, but he appeared even more stunned that the man wasn't immediately taking it. They obviously needed the money, so why hesitate.</p><p>Then the old man shook his head and looked to his right hand man. "Romario, could you please leave us alone for a moment? Distract Dino for a while, please."</p><p>"Yes, boss," the man said with a bow to the Don and a respectful nod to Reborn before he hurried to do as told. There was a bit of a ruckus outside as the young Cavallone apparently tripped over his own feet and broke a vase or something, making the Don sigh in fond exasperation, before Romario could be heard herding Dino away.</p><p>Don Cavallone waited until he was certain they were absolutely alone before he spoke. "Your offer is very tempting, Signore Reborn, however, I must decline." When Reborn opened his mouth to try and badger for the deal, the Don raised a hand politely to silently ask to let him finish. "Despite that, there <em>is</em> something that you have that we could trade in exchange for the information you seek."</p><p>The strongest hitman in the world narrowed his eyes dangerously, instantly suspicious. "And what might that be?"</p><p>"Your services, Signore."</p><p>"I'm freelance," Reborn immediately retorted, shooting that down because he <em>refuses</em> to be bound to any single famiglia. He had once considered it, because Vongola was willing to pay him good money for it, but he was not a lone hitman anymore. Where he went, his Elements were bound to follow and not just because of their bond or his Sky Flames. He refuses to drag them into something with him just because they refuse to let him walk his path alone.</p><p>"I don't mean to make you a part of my famiglia, hitman Reborn," assures the Don quickly. "Nor do I ask for a contract deal. As you can tell," he gestured at himself with a hand. "I am old and my time will soon come while my son is young, foolish and very clumsy. He does not like the family business and I fear for the future of my famiglia if he does not learn to love and accept them. I cannot leave my loyal men to their fate, but Dino refuses to listen to me. All I ask is that you, one day, teach him to be a mafia boss. For the Cavallone, if nothing else. Grant me this favor, and I will tell you who may know where Donna Gilgio Nero is hiding."</p><p>Reborn ... Is unsure what to think, for a moment. This was not a request he was expecting. But, then again, perhaps he <em>should</em> have expected something along these lines. They had chosen the Cavallone because all their bosses have a tradition of treating their entire family as <em>family</em>. Every single Cavallone boss had been willing to die for their subordinates and the notion was reciprocated wholeheartedly out of pure, genuine <em>loyalty</em>.</p><p>The man before him was a Sky and yet Reborn could tell that every man and woman was here of their own choice, that their loyalty was freely given and that the man before him, Cavallone Nono, was equally as loyal and loved them all as much as they did him.</p><p>What a strange concept ... At least for Reborn.</p><p>"I'm not sure I'd exactly be qualified to train anyone to be a boss," he said carefully, eyeing the man with clear, open wariness.</p><p>But Cavallone just smiled. "On the contrary, I think you're the best candidate. After all, you're quite well known for your criticisms of famiglia Skies. I don't want Dino to end up like those people. I want him to keep his kind, humble heart. If you agree to do this for me, we have our deal, Signore Reborn."</p><p>Reborn paused to think it over before he commits himself to anything. This is the type of deal Viper would take in a heartbeat because it would save them money but Reborn also knows Lal and the woman is often very frustrated with the recruits she's training. It wouldn't be the same as teaching a single kid, so maybe Reborn will have it easier, but he kind of doubts it. Still, Don Cavallone didn't seem to be about to budge on the matter and Reborn always had liked a challenge. Besides, he had come here ready to do just about anything to get a lead on Fon's possible location. This was hardly the worst thing someone could have asked him to do and that Dino kid was kind of cute, in that clumsy, wimpy, lost-puppy way.</p><p>So Reborn extended his hand for the Don to shake, a confident smirk on his face. "You have yourself a deal."</p><p>Maybe he'll even warm up to the idea of being a home tutor once he has Fon back at his side.</p><p>Fon seemed like he'd be pretty good with children.</p><p>00000</p><p>
  <em>(A Brief Foray Into Lal Mirch's POV~)</em>
</p><p>When Reborn returned from his meeting with Cavallone Nono, Lal knew immediately that he had heard something he didn't like. It was written all over his face and he wasn't even trying to hide it. Which either meant Nono had not wanted the money and had asked for something else that might have pissed the hitman off, or the information Cavallone had given was not favorable.</p><p>"Did you get it?" Skull, ever oblivious to how the mafia world actually worked, asked almost half-excitedly. Lal couldn't even blame him. Reborn had been brilliant to think up this plan in the first place and this was their first lead in over two weeks since Fon's disappearance. They'd searched high and low, Viper had called in all of their contacts and yet only now they might get some concrete information.</p><p>"I know who to ask," Reborn said in that tone of voice that sounded, once again, dead inside. Lal bit the inside of her cheek. The tone had finally just lifted when Reborn had come up with this plan. He obviously <em>really</em> didn't like this. "Don't worry about it. I have a meeting with the informant tomorrow at lunch." Lal was about to suggest at least one of them go as backup with him, because if this person is in any way in contact with the Giglio Nero Donna, they might try to kidnap Reborn to assist her for personal benefits. But Reborn cut in before she could say anything, his voice brooking no arguments. "But we need to find a strong Sky for the whole Pacifier sealing process. I'd do it, but my Sky really just isn't strong enough."</p><p>He wasn't even resentful at it. Reborn was ... It was like he was there, he made all the right motions and yet no one was home. This was so much worse than the first time he had been pulling away from them because he was out of their reach even before they had found him that day. And Lal was the only one who knew why he was this bad. The others knew he <em>liked</em> Fon, but Lal was the only one whom Reborn had told that he <em>loved</em> their little Storm. Reborn had been getting ready to court Fon, not as an Element but as a lover because the teen's birthday was just around the corner. This had left him ... shocked, she would guess. Maybe it made him feel like he had been cut off or something.</p><p>Lal wasn't sure what she could do for her Sky, her Sun, her friend, the brother she had never known she'd want until she got him. (And with him, several others.) She may be a Rain but she can't soothe him. Neither can Colonello. This was beyond a temporary fix of Rain tranquility.</p><p>Reborn needed Fon and he was obviously prepared to do things that he didn't like to the point that that little hope he'd found in his idea was dampened by whatever it is he'll have to do to find a lead on Fon.</p><p>"I'll do it," Lal said with determination, drawing everyone's attention on her. "I know a Sky we can ask a favor from." She met onyx black eyes that silently questioned her decision, her resolve. But Lal had already made up her mind. Reborn was not just her Sky, not just her Sun, not just her friend nor just her brother. He was someone precious to them all. And Fon was not just their Storm, their friend, their family. He, too, was beyond precious.</p><p>They all wanted him back but it would seem sacrifices will have to be made. Lal can live with that. She's a soldier, has grown up in a soldier's family, was raised by her soldier father. Sacrifice was nothing new to her. Besides, she'd spent a lot of time in COMSUBIN already and she had a feeling the game was about to change <em>big time</em> once this little adventure was over.</p><p>The Rain was the one that cleanses the battlefield of enemies. Reborn may not want traditional Guardians, but it is always the Rain that washes away the blood, that bathes in it so the Sky and the other Elements may remain clean. Lal will never let Colonello make a sacrifice like this. She's the senior Rain, the oldest of their entire group - not counting Viper, whose age they still don't know, so the title of eldest falls to Lal by default.</p><p>She'll be the one to dirty her hands if it means getting Fon back again, if it means getting back the tranquility and peace of their life as it had been before Checkerface had decided to fuck them over.</p><p>"I'll get the Sky. Just say where and when."</p><p>CEDEF can't be <em>that</em> bad, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can actually see these two badass dumbasses as chaotic adopted siblings. Give them happiness! Give them love! Save them from Stupid Vongolas™️!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas, everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reborn was kind of furious with Lal when he saw who their designated Sky was going to be for the sealing of the Pacifiers. None of his other Guardians were overly happy, either, as they knew what Sawada Iemitsu's, the Young Lion of Vongola, presence meant for Lal Mirch. The woman had gone and signed herself over to serve CEDEF for the next twenty years in exchange for Sawada's assistance in this rescue mission.</p><p>As if Reborn's sacrifice wasn't enough, one of his Guardians had went and done the same thing, only far worse.</p><p>Reborn had incurred a favor.</p><p>Lal will not be able to leave unless her new employers breach the contract she'd signed first.</p><p>Reborn did not like Iemitsu. Not in the least. The man's personality was ... shallow, at best, kind of disturbing at worst because the man had just gotten married and had already ditched his 'beloved beautiful Nana' so he can continue running CEDEF and being the External Advisor of the Vongola without a second thought. He was loud and he made jokes that had even the ever impassive Viper cringing. He tried to be friendly with them but even Colonello shied away from him, which was really saying something. He was strong, Reborn can give him that, and an experienced fighter, but none of those traits were a saving grace for his overall character.</p><p>Reborn is far from perfect, despite how he sometimes acts in front of strangers, but even the shallow him of the last couple of weeks is better than Iemitsu on his good day.</p><p>A <em>mask</em> is more genuine than Iemitsu on a good day.</p><p>Lal already looked like she was regretting her decision, but she stood by it firmly. She refused to change her mind.</p><p>"As much as I hate to say it, we need him. His Flames are only second to Timoteo Vongola," was what she had said and it was true enough. After all, as Viper had found out and informed them, Sawada was actually a descendant of Vongola Primo, Giotto di Vongola himself. It was old blood and Flames tended to have inherent purity. They will, unfortunately, need that.</p><p>Bermuda, when they had contacted him, had not been all that happy with their only available choice, either, but had agreed that he was one of the best choices they had regarding Flames.</p><p>Life was just too cruel, but if it got Fon home, Reborn can deal with it for a while.</p><p>"Are we ready?" Asked Lal as she did one last check on all of her equipment that she'll need for the mission. Colonello, not far from her, was doing the same checks. Reborn didn't bother. He'd be using Leon only because he was pissed and aiming to kill. He'd not had all that good sleep in the past couple of weeks due to the absence of his bedbuddy, so Lal and Colonello had had to put him to sleep through their tranquility factor more than once because his Sun burned through any drugs Verde might try on him. Viper had put him to sleep once with their illusions and it had not been pretty when the things he was dreaming about turned into solid illusions that ran about the house, terrorizing his Guardians in the middle of the night.</p><p>Skull was still traumatized from experiencing his mission in New York. He had a feeling his Cloud will never visit the city in his life without screaming bloody murder.</p><p>Good for him, because New York pizza is an <em>insult</em> to Italy's! Reborn would have to shoot him on principal if he were to eat that greasy monstrosity.</p><p>"Okay, let's go through this one more time," Verde began, pulling up a screen for them all to view the information together. "Reborn got us an invitation to the event-"</p><p>"Why do these dramatics always happen at social events?" Colonello grumbled to himself but no one paid him any mind and the scientist continued as though he had said nothing at all.</p><p>"-but that does not mean that we can just walk in without being recognized. Getting to Fon will depend entirely on stealth, so be sure not to lose character and don't ruin your disguises."</p><p>It had taken them all hours to perfect the disguises they were now wearing, save Iemitsu, who didn't need one because no one gave a shit where Vongola's External Advisor moves. Where the 'strongest seven' move, people tend to more than care because usually it means shit's about to get real and something will blow up. So Viper teamed up with Reborn to create perfect characters for everyone to play. Lal was so unfortunate to, once again, play arm candy, only this time it was Iemitsu who will be her way in while Reborn, Colonello and Skull are bodyguards/CEDEF security agents that follow their boss. Verde, for once, will have to monitor the whole operation while still being on the field with them instead of hiding behind his screens, hence he had developed some really high tech glasses that leave him looking unassuming but will allow him to monitor and hack like always. Viper had managed to get their own 'invite' through bribing one of their usually desperate clients, so they're pretending to be a part of someone else's entourage and will not, actually, be disguised.</p><p>At best, they are the bait if neither Luce nor Kawahira show their face in the ballroom without it.</p><p>Verde, dressed as an old man with his hair dyed gray, continued the rest of the plan summary. "Every one of you has been handed a device that will hide you from Sky Intuition and should minimize the affects of a thrall, should anyone be stupid enough to try that." In truth, Iemitsu's was just a random piece of malfunctioning machinery while the rest of Reborn's Guardians all had small batteries powered by his own Sky Flames as protection.</p><p>Sawada was a Sky himself, so he should be able to keep himself safe even if he doesn't know it. Besides, the man's been harmonized with Timoteo for years now, since he was a teenager if the rumors are anything to go by. Luce would have no hold over him, but he doesn't know that. The man seems oblivious to the most important and obvious of things and none of the 'strongest seven' even want to try and point those things out to him. They have better ways to spend time, after all.</p><p>"Ideally, Reborn would be the one to find Fon." For more reasons than one. Besides the fact that Reborn was Fon's compatible Sky, the hitman was also quite possibly the only one of their group who could take the martial artist on with minimal damage. Lal and Colonello were good fighters, but Fon was too fast and too adaptable, too resourceful with styles for them to take him on. The teenager had proved it more than once in the cage with Colonello. "This is primarily an extraction mission. We engage in a fight only if we have no other option. Team B is the one that will actually fight Kawahira and any Giglio Nero that try to go after us."</p><p>Bermuda had actually made them <em>promise</em> him that pleasure. Reborn only insisted that he be allowed to shoot Luce himself. Bermuda had no grudge against the current Sky Arcobaleno, so he let him have that. Reborn will take great pleasure in ending that Storm-stealing bitch.</p><p>"It's up to Reborn to snap Fon out of it, since he actually knows the technique," Verde kind of finishes off and Reborn takes a deep breath with closed eyes, unable to stop the memory of the inevitable phone call to Fon's sister.</p><p><em>"</em>Moshi moshi,<em> this is Hibari Wu speaking," a female voice says from the other end, making Reborn take a deep breath before he answers.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Wu-san, I am a friend of your brother, Fon. I apologize for disturbing you, but I wish to ask you about how, if it is at all possible in the first place, to break someone out of a Sky thrall."</em>
</p><p><em>There's silence on the other end before the woman sighs. "My </em>otuto<em> has been forced to harmonize, Reborn-san?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"How did you know it was me?"</em>
</p><p><em>"Fon speaks a great deal about his new friends but the only one who would know to call </em>me<em> if they are calling this number at all would be you." Technically true, since the number was memorized by Leon but Leon was not a phone, he had no SIM card. He just hacked the frequencies of the satellites so Hibari Wu really shouldn't have known that this was the phone from which Fon had once called her from. Reborn could have been anyone other than Lal and maybe Viper and yet the woman had known it was him. Hibari were scary. "Now please tell me what happened."</em></p><p>
  <em>It sounded polite but in that same way Fon's smile gets serene when he's about to get vicious in a fight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yup, definitely related.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you know about the Man in the Iron Hat?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something on the other end fell and shattered.</em>
</p><p>In the end, Hibari Wu could only tell him that either a more compatible or stronger Sky can wrench control back from the thralling Sky, or the victim has to be shocked out of it by an emotional reaction. She had suggested a memory or words that would cause a reaction strong enough for the mind to wake up from the effects of the thrall and the body would follow. Thrall and forced harmonization suppressed the Flames of the victim while subduing the victim's will to fight the suppression. Wake the mind - the will - and the Dying Will Flames will fight off the invading Sky if the user knows how to do it.</p><p><em>"And Fon </em>does<em>,"</em> Wu had stressed, sounding grave and pissed and far too tired and defeated and sad. Her remorse could be practically felt through the phone connection. <em>"He's been courted, thralled and many have made an attempt to force harmonization far too many times on him in the past. It will help him this time, however, if he's found a Sky to bond to."</em> Wu had said that his mere presence would make the fight easier on Fon, had said the sound of his voice would 'guide him home' from wherever it is that the invading Sky Flames had hidden him in his own mind. Harmony is invasive and can far too gravely affect the mind. Mist illusions have nothing on the delusions Sky Flames can create with their harmony factor forced on one's mind. <em>"Please bond with my brother, Reborn-san. I don't mean to come off as aggressive, but it is my little brother we are speaking about. He is mine to protect, even if he is stronger than me. He speaks only good things about you and his fellow Elements. I beg you to save him and take care of him. Bring him home."</em></p><p>Reborn could have only replied with an all too genuine <em>"We will."</em> Because they <em>will</em>. Fon is <em>theirs</em> now and they won't be giving him back. Visitation rights were one thing, but Fon belongs with them now. The Hibari had not known how to treasure him and had instead sent him away. Reborn and his Guardians won't be making such a stupid mistake.</p><p>"The rest of us are distractions and backup until Team B arrives to deal with the rest of it. Yes, Sawada?" Verde asks when he finishes and the man in question has raised his hand politely to get a turn to speak.</p><p>"I don't see where my role in all of this is."</p><p>"Your role comes in <em>after</em> Fon is safe and Kawahira has been dealt with," Lal tells her future boss, not showing any deference or respect until the man earns the latter, though he'll never get the former. Lal may have always been a soldier, but she's been a commander almost just as long. "You chose on your own to accompany us to the rescue mission," she reminds with a shrug.</p><p>That was actually a bit bothersome, because the finer details of their plan can't be discussed out loud with Iemitsu there, but instead through their minds with the help of Viper. They've all communicated like this a hundred times by now and it's still as unnerving as always.</p><p>"Any other questions?" When Skull looks ready to speak, Verde sighs and cuts him off. "An automated car will be waiting for us outside in case we need to make a quick getaway and yes, Skull, you <em>will</em> be taking over the wheel if that's the case. The AI only drives it to the spot and keeps the engine running. Anything else?" No one says a word or raises a hand so the Lightning nods. "Alright then. We leave in twenty minutes."</p><p>
  <em>'We're coming, Fon. Just hand on.'</em>
</p><p>00000</p><p>They all smoothly get into the mansion that is housing this event, no one doing more than a cursory check for weapons and communication devices that are according to protocol and regulations to such mafia events. They all look as unassuming as just about everyone else because Reborn had been diligent with the costumes and Viper had made great fake identities.</p><p>Lal was wearing a bright red wig and a strapless cocktail dress to match, make-up subtle and a rose pinned to her dress to match the color of her blue contacts. She had registered herself as a Cloud, just so she can be a bit antisocial and no one can blame her for it. Colonello's hair had been hidden under a bald-cap and he had a mustache that almost made him look like a porn star. He, like Reborn and Skull, was wearing sunglasses along with his black suit, looking like a standard bodyguard. Colonallo had been checked in as a Sun, since he was so buff. (Reborn took offense to that comment but had gone along with it because it would be believable to those idiotic traditionalists.) Skull's hair was hidden beneath a black, long haired wig that was tied in a low ponytail at the base of his neck. All of his usual tattoos and piercings have been removed and he was wearing contacts under his sunglasses because purple eyes were not common. Instead, he now had green. He had registered as a Lightning, though hopefully no one will try to check on the validity of those claims.</p><p>Reborn had probably gone through the least bit of a makeover. He had discarded his fedora and had simply slicked his hair back with a lot of hair products until he looked almost like a butler, his usual curly sideburns included. He even wore white gloves, something Reborn the hitman has never been known for. He hadn't even bothered with contacts. The biggest change in him was his demeanor. <em>That</em> had gone through a one eighty change, because Reborn had told Viper to make him a <em>Storm</em>. So he stood there, dignified and not making a move unless 'his Sky' told him to.</p><p>The perfect disguise for someone like Reborn, really. Clouds are the ones that draw attention, because Clouds are always the desirable ones, aloof, proud, unbending, resisting a bonding. Storms are the docile puppies that you admire like you would a common piece of art, something just about anyone can get. Storms don't garner attention, for all that they can have volatile tempers.</p><p>Reborn, who always turns heads, could not have found a better disguise.</p><p>Verde was going as an old man, as was mentioned earlier, but he was registered as Flame Inactive and Viper was going as themself. Iemitsu just had to be Iemitsu and the Vindice are just waiting for their cue to appear and apprehend Kawahira and Luce. Reborn spent a brief second wondering if Bermuda planned to kill Checkerface or imprison him forever since the man was apparently close to immortal but decided he didn't give a shit as long as the man can't interfere with Reborn's and his Guardians' lives. Luce was dying either way, because Reborn was not the forgiving kind.</p><p>Even when they hit the crowded ballroom, no one spared them a glance. They had to resort to costumes because Viper was insistent Checkerface had something called a Hell Ring and that made his Mist Flames all the more potent, which in turn ran the risk of him being able to see even through Viper's illusions, something they couldn't afford. Skull had been the only one to complain because he said getting the piercings back in place was going to be a bitch, so no one really cared. If even Lal was not complaining about having to dress up all girly, then no one had the right to complain. Skull eventually got that and stopped, too.</p><p>Now that they were in, they could begin their plan. Iemitsu was good for one more thing none of them had counted on, and it was that as Vongola's External Advisor, a lot of people wanted to talk to him, which easily lead them through the room, allowing them to check out all possible escape routes, make note of potential adversaries, take stock of the ammunition at said adversaries disposal and search the crowd as inconspicuously as was possible. Viper, too, had an easy time to spy and eavesdrop on everyone around their guinea pig and Verde just looked like someone's nerdy pet scientist and so unassuming that no one paid him any attention even as he hacked all security feeds and searched the room from a camera's point of view.</p><p>After almost two hours of searching the place and still no sign of Fon, Reborn's Sky Flames suddenly perked up and that was all Reborn needed. Fon was here, somewhere close enough that Reborn's Sky was already reaching for the teen's Storm. He concentrated for a moment to discern the direction they were trying to drag him in before signaling Lal. The Rain immediately steered Iemitsu in the direction Reborn needed while informing Viper that they were making their move. Ieumitsu, for once, wisely stayed quiet as he realized things have gotten serious and just followed their lead.</p><p>"To your left." It was still Verde who first caught the actual sight of Fon through the cameras and his glasses. "Black suit, white shirt, red tie, hair in a bun at the nape of his neck. Luce's holding his elbow."</p><p>Reborn followed the instructions just as his Sky seemed to crow in victory for it, too, has found Fon and immediately reached for him.</p><p>Reborn leaked killing intent when all he could feel from the Storm was <em>cold</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kill 'em, Reborn!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All heads swung in their direction when Reborn started gushing killing intent, even Luce's, and yet Fon remained unresponsive. It made Reborn even more homicidal and at this point he had not thought that to be possible because there was no doubt now: Fon was forcefully harmonized <em>and</em> put under thrall to booth.</p><p>Now, it was one thing to vaguely know what Luce will do, but it was a whole other thing to see it for himself. It was as if a part of him had not thought it quite possible that someone could be <em>that</em> cruel, even though he had known from a long time ago that that's just how famiglia Skies were, that that's how they were raised to act, brought up being worshiped as the best thing since sliced bread. He had, somehow, foolishly, utterly naively thought that Fon would not be subjected to that treatment. At least a small part of him had been thinking that, so to see the reality of the situation somehow still came as a shock.</p><p>Reborn didn't even bother to save his pretense of being someone else. He didn't care. His Guardians were already falling into place beside him as they prepared to take back their Storm and Iemitsu was pushed out of the way by Lal when he tried to join them. It was none of his business and they can take care of themselves without him perfectly fine because they were the <em>world's goddamned strongest</em>. No famiglia pampered Sky was going to stop them from bringing Fon home and Kawahira won't be enough against all of them, either.</p><p>Reborn took out a gun, pointed it upwards and shot. It was already dead silent since he'd started leaking killing intent so everyone heard and everyone flinched as they turned to look at the gathered group, only to pale as they casually discarded their disguises to reveal far more recognizable faces. "Get out." It was all he said, in a normal tone and volume of voice, but in seconds, the ballroom was empty, no one even trying to put up a fight. Even half of the Giglio Nero men that had been stationed around the room fled the scene, leaving Luce with only maybe a dozen guards.</p><p>Not that the dozen guards were the problem here. Oh, no. The problem would be Fon. He had come to stand in front of 'his Sky', facing his <em>real</em> family and Reborn heard someone hiss on his left and someone else curse on his right. He couldn't focus on that because all he could register was the blank, empty, dull, lifeless look in Fon's eyes and his utterly blank face. His Flames kept reaching out but were only met with <em>cold</em> before, suddenly, possessive foreign Sky Flames wrapped around Fon's already snuffed core just as Kawahira in his strange Checkerface persona appeared at Luce's right.</p><p>"Interesting. I had thought that we'd only catch the mist, but it would seem that all of the new Arcobaleno have gathered here tonight," the ancient man hummed to himself, studying them all intently. His eyes land on the blatant Sky behind him and Kawahira's lips tug up into a condescending Sky. "Don't tell me that you've already formed a set with that pathetic Sky who is not even worthy of the dirt under your feet? Is that why you reject-"</p><p>"Sawada is not our Sky," Lal Mirch says firmly as she tears away the dress from her person to reveal shorts and a tank top, discarding the high heels so she'd have more balance. Colonello wordlessly hands over a pair of sneakers none of them had known the man had taken with him and then Falco flies in, carrying the two Rains' rifles before just hovering over his master's head. "But Fon <em>is</em> our Storm and we'd like him back."</p><p>"And we also don't want <em>you </em>as our Sky, kora," Colonello added, glare firmly directed at the woman holding Fon hostage even as he leveled the barrel of his anti-tank rifle right at her, even if the shot would hit Fon first given his position in front of Luce. That was kind of his plan, probably, because the tranquility factor from his Flames might slow the teenager down, something they'd desperately need if they want anyone else besides Reborn to be able to keep up with his speed.</p><p>"Mu, we also don't work for free," Viper piped in and it would be funny if they weren't dead serious.</p><p>"But Fon doesn't want to leave," Luce said faux innocently, furrowing her brows in 'confusion'. "He's happy with me. Aren't you Fon?"</p><p>"Yes," answered the other in a monotone voice devoid of any inflation or emotion. Verde's robots had more personality than him at the moment!</p><p>"See? It's not so bad!" The Donna 'reassured', beaming at them and extending a hand towards Reborn in invitation. "Surely you know that having a Sky will only make things easier for you, give you new connections, more influence, a further reach," she urged and what she said was mostly true, because most Skies are affiliated with famiglias. "It will give you protection and insurance and a sure, steady income. You can choose whatever missions you want, travel wherever you please. And no other mafioso would ever dare touch you."</p><p>Reborn would have normally snorted, because that last part was so far from the truth it was laughable because <em>everyone</em> was free game in the mafia as long as someone had skills and guts to go after them. Being part of a famiglia didn't change that. It only assured those who would attempt it that they must be more careful in covering their tracks. Not to mention that being in a famiglia puts you on the radar of not only mafioso, but law enforcement, too. Reborn by himself was on the radar because of his kill count since he'd been a teenager and he doesn't want even more attention drawn to himself. He has clients regardless of his status as a freelance hitman. He has a more than steady income. And he can more than protect himself.</p><p>"You have nothing to offer me that I don't already have, Luce," he replied, voice cold, his hitman persona finally showing itself in full like none of his Guardians have ever seen before, or anyone else because they were all dead so they couldn't tell about it. The charming, charismatic, chaos-loving gentleman in a fedora and a fancy suit that people were used to was nowhere in sight. "Besides, if I <em>wanted</em> an influential Sky, I'd accept any of Timoteo Vognola's invitations to his family. Vongola is, after all, far stronger than Giglio Nero." The smile fell off of Luce's lips in record time and she glared at the Sun. Reborn gave her a mock-charming smile. "The only thing that you have that I would want is <em>mia Tempesta</em> and we will be getting him back, whether you agree to it or not."</p><p>"Are you indeed so selfish as to not care about anything else but yourselves?" Checkerface goaded while Luce seemed to be fuming. "This is the entire world we are talking about. The world <em>you</em> all live in."</p><p>"What is he talking about?" Iemitsu asked, only to be glared into silence by Lal. As a precaution, Viper also wrapped a tentacle around his mouth so he can't interfere anymore.</p><p>"Oh, we care about the world," Verde said, fixing his glasses on his nose. "None of us want to die. However, we will not be turning into cursed infants just because some ancient, backwaters man with delusions of grandeur and a martyr complex says it's the only way. Once, the only way to stop the spreading of an infection was to cut off the limb or kill off the infected. Today, science has more efficient ways to deal with such things. So why should we listen to you?"</p><p>Kawahira froze, face going slightly paler than it already was. "How do you know that the Arcobaleno are cursed infants? Tell me!" He demanded and Skull snorted, crossing his arms arrogantly even as Oodako suddenly broke down a wall and came to stand behind them, extending its tentacles to cover the exits. From one of the tentacles, the rest of their pets jumped down to the ground but no one paid any attention to the little white and red monkey sneaking towards a certain teenage Storm.</p><p>"What, did you think the Vindice would not be informed about this? You sure are suckers, aren't you? I know I'm only mafia by association, but even I know basic mafia laws and forced harmonization is the one thing Vindice doesn't punish for. They <em>execute</em> the offender."</p><p>"You contacted the <em>Vindice</em>!?"</p><p>"We met an interesting person named Bermuda as a result, kora," Colonello said with a vicious grin one would usually not find on the blond's face. "Reborn brought back the story <em>you</em> told him, so when we called the Vindice to report Sky thralling and a forced harmonization and met an infant-sized person with a strange pacifier, we knew we were talking with an Arcobaleno of some sort, kora."</p><p>"Vindice cannot interfere with internal famiglia matters," Luce said confidently even as Kawahira started looking ready to panic and bolt. "Your word alone is not enough to arrest a person."</p><p>"Mu, we know," Viper said with a sniff. "That's why we invited them here tonight."</p><p>Iemitsu wrenched the tentacle off with the help of Sky Flames. "Wait, you did <em>what</em>?!" And in that moment, a wormhole opened and out stepped Bermuda, Jaeger and two other Vincide members in their usual bandaged, long-coated, tophat-ed uniform, all of their Pacifiers for once proudly on display on their chests.</p><p>"Hitman Reborn, stuntman Skull, COMSUBIN commander and instructor Lal Mirch, COMSUBIN soldier Colonello, scientist Verde, information broker Viper, we the Vindice answer your summons on this night to determine the truth behind your accusations against Donna Luce of Giglio Nero for the offence of Sky thralling and forced harmonization, the victim being former Triads assassin, young Hibari Fon."</p><p>Reborn thought he felt Iemitsu go stiff behind them and maybe heard him mutter a tense, incredulous '<em>Hibari!?</em>' under his breath, but he was more concerned with what is to follow Bermuda's little announcement.</p><p>"Respected Vindice enforcers," Luce started, as they had all known she would, as they had all <em>planned</em>. "This is an empty, false accusation." Beside her, Kawahira made hissed shushing noises but was ignored. Reborn inwardly smirked. For once, he appreciated the typical famiglia Sky arrogance because it was working in their favor. "You can ask Fon himself whether he harmonized with me by his own free will or if he was forced."</p><p>"Yare yare, it's common knowledge that under thrall, no Element can resist the Sky's orders," Viper cut in. There was a dull thud in the background and Reborn looked over just in time to see Iemitsu roll over on the floor, clearly unconscious. Ah, Viper was preparing the stage for Reborn's little reveal, should it be needed. Not even the Vindice knew, but they won't care. Sky registration was a famiglia idiocy, not mafia law that the Vindice enforced. "It would only be fair that Fon be asked that question outside of Donna Giglio Nero's reach given she's the one accused of committing the crime."</p><p>"Our boss would never do something so despicable!" One of Giglio Nero's lackeys shouts but falls silent when Jaeger looks reprovingly at him.</p><p>"They have a strong illusionist, infamous for their ability to enter people's minds on their side!" Argued pointedly Luce. "And a scientist who is not exactly known for conducting moral experiments! If I am to leave my Storm-" Reborn growled like an animal low in his throat and all of his Guardians echoed him because that was <em>their</em> Storm. "-to their devices without supervision, they might try to coerce him from me!"</p><p>"If the bond is strong and true," Verde sneered. "You will have nothing to worry about."</p><p>"We just want our friend back!" Skull yelled, for once glaring at a person when he's usually even friendlier than Colonello. He glares less than the ever serene Fon!</p><p>"And that's not mentioning the other charges that could be pressed against you," Reborn finally spoke up again. "The two of you endangered a public restaurant that has no connection to the mafia. You <em>thralled</em> an entire building full of civilians to attack me and Fon on the fourteenth of February. You displayed the use of Dying Will Flames in front of dozens of civilians. Those are all against Cosa Nostra laws."</p><p>"Here are the CCTV recordings," Viper said and conjured up said videos as evidence, floating over to Bermuda to hand them over.</p><p>"Can you really trust a woman who would do all that to be telling the truth?" Lal asked, sending condescending glares at the fuming Luce. "I understand that some sort of protocol must be followed, but I personally do not trust her to keep this fair-"</p><p>"A trial to determine with whom Hibari Fon wishes to leave this room with, right here, right now, in a Flame-isolated environment," Bermuda finally cut in, stopping any further discussions. "Each side is allowed only one minute to convince the boy where he should go. The first name that he says, that's where he's going."</p><p>Reborn, furious because that was <em>not the plan</em>, turned eyes that spelled out death at the Vindice leader but the infant-sized man did not so much as flinch. Normally, Reborn would commend him for it because even his own Guardians who knew him quite well by now fidgeted, but right now it only pissed him off. This was not a game! A human life was at stake! And yes, he knew that was hypocritical of him as a hitman to say, but he didn't give two fucks about that. He only wanted Fon back by his side.</p><p>His only consolation was that Luce did not seem to like this 'trial', either. He knew why, of course. He may not have a famiglia upbringing and he may have no training in the use of his secondary Sky Flames, but he knew that forced harmonization had to be almost constantly monitored if the Element was below 60% compatible with the Sky. Given Fon was almost completely compatible with Reborn - a fact that one can discern just from the fact that he was compatible with Reborn's other Elements - Luce's and Fon's compatibility would be a lower one-figured number, if not in decimals. A bonded set is so rare because it's not so often that a group of people are not only compatible with the same Sky, but with each other as well. That means that every person has to be compatible in an equal measure to six other people, from Flames to personality, and that's as rare as pure gold, if not even more so.</p><p>Harmonization is not only preferred and utilized more just because famiglia Skies need 'disposable' Guardians. Complete bonded sets happen once a generation in the entire <em>world</em>.</p><p>Rebron's a bit screwy, but he doesn't give a fuck. He's a screwy Sky, it only makes sense his Guardian set would be screwy, too.</p><p>He'd already started courting Fon and being courted back months ago. Just because he was waiting for Fon's eighteenth birthday did not stop their Flames from getting familiar with each other. That ship has sailed off the moment they became bedbuddies.</p><p>However, neither he nor Luce will be able to entice Fon to their side with their Flames. Bermuda didn't even know Reborn was a <em>Sky</em> to begin with, probably just thought of him as the perfect Sun Arcobaleno candidate like Luce and Kawahira did. The conditions Bermuda gave still put him at a huge disadvantage because Fon was <em>cold</em>, which meant the forced harmonization had suppressed his Flames to the point that he had no will to survive on his own. Luce had forced him into submission. (The suit was the best giveaway. Fon prided himself in his martial arts clothes and while he openly said he appreciated how well Reborn wore a suit, he himself had said he'd never be caught in one if he can help it because all suits would somehow hinder at least one of his fighting styles.)</p><p>Mere words might not be enough to drag Fon out of her clutches.</p><p>"Very well," Luce agreed, seeming to have come to that exact same conclusion and was taking comfort from it. When Checkerface went to interfere, the Sky shot him a venomous look and he huffed but stepped back. Reborn wondered for a second if they were bonded or harmonized themselves before he decided he gives zero fucks about it. "Fon, please be so kind as to indulge these gentlemen - and lady, I suppose - in this silly trial so this nonsense is settled once and for all."</p><p>Fon simply nodded and walked - <em>walked</em>, not <em>glided</em> like his usual graceful steps always make it look; another indicator that Fon was not really operating his own body of his own free will - to the halfway marker that Bermuda was pointing at. The Vindice spread out so two stood across from each other on either side of Fon in a square formation. The martial artist eyed them warily but did not protest.</p><p>"We shall begin now," Bermuda declared before the Vindice all did something and a sort of dome fell over them then extended towards the two opposing parties, leaving Iemitsu outside since this had nothing to do with him as he was literally just a Sky Flames donor for later. "Remember the rules: no touching, none of you have access to your Flames in here and you are both allowed only one minute to try and convince him. If he is not under thrall, all charges against Luce Giglio Nero will be dropped regarding the thrall and forceful harmony accusations. If it is proven that he <em>has</em> been under thrall, well ... " They all knew the punishment for <em>that</em>. "Donna Giglio Nero may begin."</p><p>Luce put on a convincing act of being concerned over Fon's fate because he was <em>so young</em> and he needed more care than a bunch of mercenaries and an ignorant civilian - yes, she meant Skull - can give him. She completely disregarded the fact that Fon had perfect control over his Storm Flames or the fact that he has been caring for himself since the tender age of about six years old, the fact that he was - or <em>had</em> been - the Triads' best assassin and probably the best martial artist in the world. She then went on and accused the other side of having kidnapped him from the Triads that had given him everything he had and that they had, as such, endangered him and whatever family he had. That last part was probably under the influence of Kawahira, because Luce didn't seem to possess any specific knowledge of Fon's family or overall clan. She was shooting in the dark, trying to hit the mark enough time to get a score that would ascertain her victory.</p><p>Most of the things she said enraged Reborn's side but they were not allowed to interfere. That would be an automatic loss and none of them were willing to let their tempers get the better of them, no matter how much each of them wanted to kill the bith at this point.</p><p>Luce was finishing off her 'motherly rant' with how she really cared for Fon and wanted only what's best for him - and here Reborn was sure even the Vindice were rolling their eyes under their bandages - when Bermuda finally told her to stop. "Time's up. It is now Reborn's group's turn. You may start."</p><p>"You need to come back to us, man! We're your family! We're the ones who care for you!" Skull started off strong, all but yelling his word as though to get the point across better. "Just think of all the movie and game nights!"</p><p>"Remember how much fun we had on our joint missions, kora! Or teaming up against Reborn and Verde in that quiz game, kora!"</p><p>"Yare yare, don't get tricked by this woman, Fon. You have actual family in Japan, remember. Isn't your sister pregnant? The baby should be here any day now. You remember the little niece or nephew you're always gushing about, right?"</p><p>"Your compatibility with us is a staggering 96.5%, Fon, while your compatibility to Luce of Giglio Nero is only 2%. Besides, the amount of time to train, travel, go to missions or visit your family will drop by 78.23% if you affiliate yourself with a famiglia. It is what has kept you from your family in the first place, being tied to an organization. You are better off freelance."</p><p>"Remember what you told us about the Hibari, Fon!" Lal half pleaded, half ordered. "You are not a stereotypical Storm, you do not abide by our backwaters western ways! Skylarks are individuals who make their own paths, decide their own destinies! You free people from the likes of her! You told us that yourself! You can't let her take you! And don't forget about the Man in the Iron Hat! They're working together and they've been sacrificing people for centuries and will continue doing so again and again! You need to snap out of it and come <em>home</em> with us!"</p><p>But nothing worked. Fon didn't budge, no matter what the others brought up. Nothing was working and they were running out of time. Fon didn't so much as twitch, not even as they all started bringing up close and personal instances. Finally, Colonello turned to him and snapped. "Reborn, <em>say</em> something, kora!" He sounded desperate.</p><p>But Reborn didn't know <em>what</em> to say. His mind was blank because Fon kept staring at him with blank eyes. It almost reminded him of-</p><p>"Damn it, Reborn, tell him you love him already!" Lal yelled, grabbing a hold of his tie and hauling him down so they were face to face. But Reborn didn't look at her.</p><p>His mind was whirling. No, he couldn't do that. Fon had no experience of Reborn telling him he loved him, not with any true sincerity in the true meaning of the words. There were a number of other things that came to mind that he could say, reference. He could ask for an espresso. He could whine a demand to brain Fon's hair. He could ask Fon if he remembered the cutest game of chess ever, between Lichi and Leon. He could say he was really sleepy, like he always did when he wanted a nap with some Fon-cuddling. He could ask for a spar. He could critique Fon for not being able to take the bitterness of coffee and instead preferring tea. He could complain about his Guardians.</p><p>He could apologize.</p><p>He could ask him what that kiss had meant because <em>damn it</em>, Reborn hadn't been able to forget that almost shy but remorseful brush of lips against his! He had <em>not</em> wanted their first kiss to be that way!</p><p>He could say happy birthday, because March 3rd was only a few minutes away.</p><p>But none of that would take away that blank, empty look in his eyes that reminded him so much of all that time ago-</p><p><em>"A memory or perhaps a word that would cause a reaction, preferably an emotional one, strong enough to wake the mind up from the effects of the thrall. Then, the body will follow and the Dying Will Flames will free themselves when his will is no longer being suppressed. As long as the victim knows how to fight a forced harmonization or repel the thrall, it will work. And Fon </em>does,<em>"</em> Hibari Wu had said and the words and the look in Fon's eyes, a look so familiar to him because once he'd killed to be free of it, brought only one thing to mind.</p><p>Reborn took a deep breath and, loudly but softly, he said it.</p><p>"<em>Renato Sinclair</em>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why yes, I did just jump on the Renato Sinclair vagabond train!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Renato Sinclair</em>."</p><p>Silence followed those two simple words, that name and no one knew how to react. No one knew the meaning behind them. Not in the literal sense but that's not what matters.</p><p>No, what matters to Reborn is the instant reaction.</p><p>Because Fon doesn't just <em>twitch</em>, something like emotions reaches his eyes for a split second and he looks at Reborn unerringly.</p><p>"Who is Renato Sinclair, kora?" Colonello asks when the silence stretches too long and Reborn realizes he has only seconds left before their time runs out. He doesn't look away from Fon as he explains, answering Colonello's question in a way that all the most important information would still remain hidden.</p><p>"Renato Sinclair is a person I killed a long time ago. I killed him to become Reborn, to earn my freedom." The blank look that was now gone from Fon's eyes, replaced more and more with light and emotion instead of staying dull and empty, had been a look he had always seen in the mirror back then when he would look. Until he had killed Renato Sinclair, he could not move on, could not start walking his own path, making his own destiny, living his life. He had starved, he had been abused, he had been ignored. He had had to fight for scraps and for his life on the streets. "He had been ten."</p><p>He had been naive and still a bit innocent. He would not have survived that year regardless, even if Reborn had not killed him.</p><p><em>Reborn </em>would not have survived if he had not killed him a second time.</p><p>Their time was up before anyone could say anything else, but before Bermuda could ask Fon to make a decision, Luce actually broke down into laughter. They all stared at her as if she were a crazy woman, even Kawahira, as she doubled over and fought to regain her breath.</p><p>"Oh, this is just precious," the Donna said between almost deranged sounding giggles. "You are fighting to get a gentle soul to come to your side and you go and tell him, who is still a child despite it all, that you murdered a child for the sake of your reputation."</p><p>"Speak another word, Donna Giglio Nero, and this trial will end in the favor of-</p><p>"Reborn ... "</p><p>The room fell silent again, deathly so, as they all turned to look at Fon. Shocked gasps came from Reborn's side as they realized tears were falling down the Storm's cheeks relentlessly and yet no expression would grace his face. "Reborn ... Reborn ... Reborn ... "</p><p>"If that's not a symptom of forced harmonization, I don't know what is," Verde commented, referring to the fact that Fon could express emotions in one way but the rest of the reaction was stifled. This was not how a person would normally emote, not by a long shot. People only reacted like this if they were struck by sudden, unimaginable grief or outstanding shock. The only other time a half-reaction like this happens is when harmonization is pressing down on one's Flames, on their consciousness, on their <em>will</em> and <em>mind</em> to keep them docile and under control.</p><p>Without hesitation, Reborn whipped out his Leon gun and shot directly at Fon's head before anyone else could react to try and stop him. Even the Vindice lunged at him but it was too late as the bullet hit Fon and the teen fell to the ground, unmoving.</p><p>"What the <em>hell </em>was that, kora!?" Demanded Colonello as he replaced Lal Mirch in holding him by the lapels of his suit, lifting him off the ground by an inch as unimaginable rage burned in Colonello's baby-blue eyes. "What the hell was that!?"</p><p>"Fon!" Lal abandoned Reborn as she and Skull ran over to where Verde was already checking over the teen. Reborn found it very amusing that no one seemed to notice a lack of blood pooling around Fon, as would be the case when someone is shot in the head. The floor remains pristine clean, though, and there is no hole in Fon's skull.</p><p>Verde's the first to notice this irregularity but before he can question it, Luce starts screaming. "So just because you couldn't have him, no one can!? You've ruined <em>everything</em>! Kill him! Kill them all!" She yelled at her flabbergasted subordinates but they snapped out of their stupors and made to do as they'd been told just as a red Flame ignited on Fon's forehead.</p><p>Reborn smirked.</p><p>The teen was jumping right out of his stuffy suit, leaving him in only his boxers, his hair falling out of the bun but remaining in its usual braid, as Fon jumped to his feet, eyes blazing with Storm Flames, no trace of a bullet wound on him. "Re-BORN!" Reborn's other Guardians actually flinched at the loud tone because they had <em>never</em> heard Fon shout before. Fon's eyes, usually their beautiful chocolate color, were red with his Dying Will Flames as he looked around, glowing, making him look a bit like a demon. As soon as his eyes landed on the men pointing guns at him, on Luce and on Checkerface, his face contorted into something that looks like rageful determination. "I will protect my family like my life depends on it!"</p><p>And then he <em>moved</em>, faster than ever before because Dying Will Mode - or Deathperation Mode, as some might call it - knew of no limits usually set by the mind, even in someone like Fon who had full control over his body after years of martial arts practice. People started shooting, but bullets were either caught, evaded or disintegrated by red Flames gathered in hands depending on where they were headed. Bermuda and the other Vidnice took down the barrier because the traction between the barriers Flame-blocking ability and Dying Will Mode's lack of limits could hurt the boy, but that only made Fon faster, even if it <em>did</em> leave Luce to try and thrall them all again.</p><p>But before she could try and get her focus back, Lichi jumped at her face, causing the woman to shriek especially when Lichi poked her eyes and bit on her nose before she started scratching her all over the face. Luce probably only kept her eyes because some squirrel suddenly came out from under her hat and engaged Lichi in a mini duel of small, cute animals that would be adorable if both their tails didn't light up with their masters' Flames. Leon could do that, too, and on an even grander scale, but Reborn was more focused on wrenching a stunned Colonello's hands away from his body so he can fire a Chaos Shot at Checkerface. The man was still too stunned by what was going on so he was hit full force with the power of Reborn's special attack.</p><p>What's worse, the Sun Flames immediately started activating his muscles into overdrive, making them cramp, which left the man immobile on the ground and in excruciating pain on top of the burns and the Flame damage Reborn's attack had inflicted.</p><p>Just like doctors are the most terrifying opponents to have in a fight because they know <em>exactly</em> how to hurt or kill you, because you need to know how to take something apart in order to heal it, the same goes for the Flame healers as well. Suns and Clouds could be the most devastating opponents because a Cloud could give you cancer or propagate the toxins of your body until you die or your blood until you pop like a balloon while a Sun can practically age your cells to death with the activation factor, so your physical age can go from thirty to a hundred in just a couple of minutes if the Sun is strong enough.</p><p>And Reborn is the strongest Sun in the world. He's killed his fair share of people with such a technique.</p><p>What better way to hide a body forever than to completely change its appearance and biological age by making it twice or thrice as old as it was at the time of death? The body could be found but it would never be identified if you're careful enough. And Reborn's always careful.</p><p>Checkerface is then, while still suffering immense pain, knocked out by the whirlwind that is Fon as the Japanese teenager takes down everyone in the room even remotely a threat to his fellow Elements and his Sun/Sky.</p><p>He finally comes to a stop when he has a Storm Flame covered hand wrapped around Luce's neck. He blinks at her once, twice before letting go, only to roundhouse kick her straight into one of Oodako's waiting tentacles. He then calmly picks up Lichi and shoes the squirrel away with a foot now that it was no longer strengthened by a dazed Luce's Sky Flames. The squirrel makes to bite Fon's leg but then Keiman just trots over to them and casually snaps his jaws and the furry creature was gone in a single bite. Keiman then wraps his tail around Fon's legs and just flops onto his belly right there, waiting for his master to come and get the missing Storm. Fon just stares at him but then Lichi demands cuddles and Fon finally <em>smiles</em>.</p><p>It's like Reborn can breathe again and he has his arms around Fon before he can even register it. Leon jumps onto Fon's shoulder and cuddles into the crook of his neck. Fon just melts into him, though he feels confused, if Reborn was reading the fluctuations in his Flames right.</p><p>But then Skull barrels into them, coming to stand at Fon's back so he can sob in the teen's hair and Colonello was quick to join them, all but lifting all three off them from the ground as he bear-hugs them with relieved, happy laughter. Even Lal, Viper and Verde all get dragged into it, though that might be Oodako's doing as the currently giant octopus pulls them all close. The pets also want to celebrate, after all, as was evident from Falco landing on Colonello's shoulder and lightly pulling on a strand of Fon's hair and Fantasma brushing briefly against Fon's cheek before returning to floating over Viper's head like a snake-halo.</p><p>"What was <em>that</em>?" Bermuda asked an eternity or only a few minutes later and they all turned to the mummified infant. Fon blinked at him, confused, from the group hug he was smothered in but Bermuda's question was pointed directly at Reborn. "That barrier blocks out Dying Will Flames. Even Arcobaleno would be hard pressed to use their Flames in that environment and yet you've made him do it anyway after you shot him. How?"</p><p>"Dying Will Bullet," Reborn explained, only because he knew his Elements would want to hear an explanation, too. "It's a special talent of Leon's to turn into anything and to make just about anything in his stomach. The Dying Will or Deathperation Bullet forces a person's Flames to the surface for a short amount of time, but the condition for it to work is if the person has regrets when they 'die'. The stronger the person's Flames and the better trained they are, the better the Bullet works. He wouldn't have been able to use any attack while inside the barrier, but it summoned his Flames from where they had been frozen by the harmonization." He smiled down at the teenager, relieved. "You're finally no longer cold, <em>mia Tempesta</em>. Also, never, ever <em>ever</em> do that to me ever again." He pressed his forehead against Fon's, completely ignoring Bermuda's and Verde's and even Viper's and Colonello's demands for a better explanation on how the bullets work.</p><p>Fon smiled sadly up at him. "If we wanted to win against them, the one who <em>mustn't</em> get taken is you, Reborn. You're the strongest among us, remember?" <em>~Not to mention our Sky, the only person who would be able to protect us from the thrall.~</em> He added over their mental link that Viper had created for them all and they all collectively relaxed at hearing his voice, both out loud and in their minds. Hell, the others even stopped asking questions! For now, anyway.</p><p>"Welcome back, Fon," Reborn said gently, echoed by his Guardians one by one.</p><p>Fon's smile only widened. "It's good to be back."</p><p>"And happy birthday!" Skull cheered when he checked the clock and saw it was already well past midnight. "You are now eighteen, so get to work already, Reborn-senpai!"</p><p>"Yeah, no more excuses, kora!"</p><p>"Actually," Verde cut in before the others could start pushing further. "It would probably be for the best to let Fon's Flames settle for a few days before doing it. It, after all, requires more control than just mashing them together."</p><p>"Not to mention we still have the Pacifiers to seal," Lal added, though she didn't sound all that eager to get to it. Understandable, Reborn didn't want to get within fifty feet of them if he could help it. Or fifty countries, for that matter. "Guess we better just get it over with. So, where are they?"</p><p>"We have them," a Vindice member says as they and the rest of Bermuda's subordinates arrive. "Checkerface seems to have been getting sloppy. He actually left them unattended in the nearby Giglio Nero headquarters and whatever illusionary defenses he had left in place all collapsed when he was knocked out."</p><p>"Which is impressive, as the man never sleeps. Ever," one of the others that were carrying glowing pacifiers in weird ball-shaped jars piped in and everyone looked at Fon, impressed. The teen just shrugged his shoulders, brushing it off.</p><p>"The energy disintegrating trick again?" Reborn guessed with a roguish grin that only got bigger when Fon flushed but nodded. The others mouthed the words back at him and he gestured that he'd explain later. "Do you need Iemitsu awake for this or will it be fine like this?"</p><p>"Unfortunately, we need him awake," confirmed Bermuda and Reborn and all of his Guardians sighed.</p><p>"Lal?"</p><p>The woman nodded and walked over to the unconscious man. Viper let go of their hold on his consciousness and Lal promptly grabbed him by the lapels of his suit and started slapping him silly until he regained consciousness, going way out of her way to be as brutal and spartan in her methods as she could be as punishment in advance for all the bullshit she'll have to go through in the future. Reborn swears he'll find a way to free Lal of CEDEF well before her contract expires because she shouldn't have made that stupid deal in the first place.</p><p>"Wait, what's going on?" Fon asked, clearly confused by everything that was happening. Reborn moved out of his way when Colonello threw an arm around Fon's shoulders and dragged the teen closer as he and Skull, with some important interventions from Viper, filled the Storm in on all that's happened since he was captured. The hitman ignored the worried, guilty look chocolate eyes threw his way when Fon heard about Reborn's initial state when the others had found him and instead approached a struggling but still dazed Luce.</p><p>He clicked a gun and pointed it straight between her eyes, making the woman freeze in terror. "Reborn, you wouldn't-"</p><p>"I would," he replied and, unexpectedly, he felt his Sky Flames surged forward for but a flash and he knew it must have shown in his eyes because Luce's reflected it and her face paled. "I <em>will</em>. Because you dared take <em>mia Tempesta </em>and dared to <em>think</em> you can take the rest of them, too. I'm not a forgiving man, especially not towards people that have dared target <em>my family</em>." He turned his head just the slightest bit towards the approaching Bermuda, never looking away from the tearful, terrified last Sky Arcobaleno. "When can I do it?"</p><p>"As soon as I have the Sky Pacifier in the Jar," assured the former Arcobaleno as he transported himself level to said orange Pacifier and plucked it from the chain holding it. The Pacifier immediately started losing power but the Jar prevented the Flames from fading completely. "She's all yours now. Make it quick. We need to charge the pacifiers for the Jars to start working in full effect."</p><p>"With pleasure," he said and pulled the trigger without hesitation nor a trace of remorse. Oodako let out something akin to a shriek that was actually pretty similar to his master's usual ones before the octopus flung the limp body away to lay next to her fallen men. That ... <em>might</em> create some problems in the future, actually. As far as Reborn knew, there was no heir to the GiglioNero famiglia. Oh well. A worry for another day. "Okay, let's do this."</p><p>The process was pretty simple but a bit more painful than Reborn had expected it to be. They simply gathered all of the pacifiers in a circle around Bermuda and the would-be Arcobaleno, along with a red-cheeked and bruising Iemitsu, stood in a circle around them, extending their hands and feeding Flames to the Jars and the Pacifiers in them which were eagerly sucked up. Bermuda simultaneously added his own unique Flames of Night, which were supposedly what will keep the Flames replenishing themselves forever continuously, but the pull on the donors of the Flames was so intense that Verde and Viper - because they have a lesser stamina despite the potency of their Flames - all but fainted and Iemitsu actually <em>did</em>. Skull and Fon swayed - the latter because his Flames have not settled yet - and Lal and Colonello had to check up on Reborn because they were the only ones completely fine from the ordeal, given that they had shared the burden.</p><p>Colonello had the purer Rain Flames of the two but slightly lesser reserves, so Lal had to help him along. The two were now their designated nannies until they all replenish their original Flames levels. Reborn could already feel his going back up, but he was also aware that he was suddenly uncomfortably hungry, which meant his body was sacrificing its natural energy by speeding up the recovery of his Flames. His Sky was at least trying to help soothe things and bring back balance to his body, so he guessed there was <em>something</em> to gain out of the harmonizing factor.</p><p>Still the most useless Flames attribute in existence but whatever. They were a part of him, so he'll just have to live with it. (His Sky seemed to be a bit giddy with that minimal acceptance Reborn granted it. Sky Flames were <em>weird.</em>)</p><p>"Can we go home now?" Fon asked in a surprisingly childish voice, sounding way beyond tired. Reborn wondered for a second if the boy had even gotten any sleep at all while he had been staying with his captors. Half a month was a lot of time to get no sleep. Reborn would know. He had needed his Rains to actually get some shuteye.</p><p>"You'll keep the Pacifiers safe?" The Sun turned to ask the Vindice, who were already stepping out through one of Bermuda's portals.</p><p>The chibi-sized one paused, looking back at the should-be-but-never-will-be Arcobaleno and nodded. "We already told you. Our main goal is to stop Checkerface from doing this," he gestured at himself. "To anyone else ever again. We'll keep in touch, hitman Reborn. You <em>have</em>, after all, offered to find the other pieces of the Trinisette. We'll be waiting. And we'll be watching." And with that, the infant-man was gone in the portal and it closed as soon as he crossed.</p><p>They all stood in silence for a long moment before Reborn brushed off his Rains and held out a hand to his Storm. He looked at the rest of his Guardians as he said one simple thing to end this crazy, disastrous, chaotic adventure he hoped never to repeat ever again.</p><p>"Let's go home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lemon, yaoi in this chapter! You have been warned!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one said anything when Reborn dragged Fon into his seat as soon as they got into the car and the pair promptly fell asleep against each other, the Storm now dressed in the hitman's jacket as he still had no other clothes on but his underwear. The teen's head was buried in the hitman's throat and Reborn had his own nose in Fon's hair. His eyes were open but his sleep was sound.</p><p>It was the first proper sleep either of them had had in far too long.</p><p>They dropped off Iemitsu, who was still unconscious, on their way back to the house and half of the occupants of the car were dozing off as well by the time Skull smoothly pulled in their driveway. They had all hesitated to wake up the Sun and Storm, but Reborn had woken by himself and as he tried to smoothly climb out of the car with his precious burden in arms, Fon had roused as well. Reborn ignored Fon's request to be let to walk into the house on his own and the others recognized this was not the time to tease them, either.</p><p>The Italian man walked briskly up to their bedroom, but he still overheard Viper saying that they were going to infiltrate the Giglio Nero base in order to find some clue on what the other pieces of the Trinisette were but everyone else was too exhausted to do anything other than go to sleep. Even Verde said he would be foregoing his usual science binges tonight. The only reason the Mist seemed to be able to keep moving as if everything was normal was because of the Hell Ring they had swiped from Checkerface before the man had been dragged off by the Vindice with the Pacifiers.</p><p>Reborn ignored everything else as soon as he closed the door behind himself to their room. Lichi and Leon had been hesitant, but the chameleon had known what his master intended and had directed the monkey to spend the night in the dojo room across the hall. Reborn didn't bother with the lights. Instead, he just went straight to the bed and set Fon down on it, looming over him as he took in just how <em>small</em> and <em>young</em> Fon looked, swallowed in his jacket and nothing else.</p><p>He also noted just how <em>beautiful</em> he looked in the semi-darkness of moonlight and the street lights from outside.</p><p>"You owe me a kiss, <em>mia Tempesta</em>," Reborn said, voice soft but husky and had his eyes not already been black, he knew his irises would have been dilated. Fon's eyes also already looked black in the lack of proper lightning, but Reborn could still make out his blush, so he knew the other was embarrassed, but not disturbed or disgusted by his all-but-demand.</p><p>"Were you mad?"</p><p>"Mad with want to do it again and again," he easily replied, lowering himself further until they were barely a breath away from each other. "Do you have any idea how long I've been in love with you?" Fon's eyes widened and his breath hitched. Reborn chuckled. "Me neither, but I realized during that Alexa idiocy. I wanted to wait a little, for you to be legal so no one can come between us. Spending Valentines Day with you was <em>torture</em> because you actually acted like a lover with me. I just wanted to wrap you in my arms and never let go."</p><p>Fon looked away, his blush spreading down his cheeks to his neck and further down. Reborn wanted to push aside the folds of his jacket just to see where it ended. But then the now eighteen year old spoke and he looked back up.</p><p>"I ... knew I felt something for you since you first told me about Renato Sinclair," admitted the teen, finally looking back at Reborn's face but seeming unable to meet his eyes quite yet. "The night we got home and slept in a bed for the first time ... I knew for certain, then. My heart had nearly beat right out of my chest. And as soon as I knew one of us wouldn't make it, I just <em>had</em> to say it at least once." It was Reborn's turn to stare wide eyed at the other. He didn't deserve the title of greatest hitman, clearly, since he'd not noticed it <em>at all</em>. He had seen Fon blush ... Oh. Oh, he was an <em>idiot</em>. Lal definitely had a right to be exasperated with him.</p><p>"Why didn't you say anything before?"</p><p>The marital artist glared at him at that, but at least he finally met his gaze head on. Small victories and all. "Because literally the next morning, you insisted on treating me as a kid. Excuse me if I wanted to wait, too, for you to see me as an adult."</p><p>Reborn cringed sheepishly at that. Once again, he had screwed himself over with his big mouth. But, well, at least now he had the time to fix it. Checkerface was gone. Luce was gone. Fon was eighteen and <em>legal</em> and out of the Triads and here, with them, with <em>him</em>. <em>Finally</em> things were looking up.</p><p>"Then let me make it up to you," he whispered and claimed those soft, plush lips properly for the first time, startling a squeak from his partner which soon turned into a little moan that he himself echoed. This felt like coming home. Reborn couldn't wait for them to get back to their apartment and just finally relax now that all the dangers were gone, but for now, he was intent on just drinking in all the delicious little sounds Fon released as he licked his way into the younger male's mouth.</p><p>He mentally frowned when Fon didn't taste like sweets and spices and green tea, the three things the Japanese teen loved to consume the most. Instead, he tasted like expensive vine and pasta with tomato sauce, which just didn't fit Fon at all. Reborn made a mental note to wake up early and bring Fon a proper breakfast in bed. After all, he'll be the one responsible for why Fon can't walk straight by the time he's done with him. For now, though, he enticed Fon's tongue with his own into a duel of pleasure and excitement, easily winning and then conquering every inch of that sweet, sweet mouth.</p><p>They pulled apart and panted, both flushed, though Fon considerably more so. "You taste of cheap espresso," pouted the teen and Reborn laughed, burying his face in Fon's neck, nipping the skin there in reprimand. Only Fon let out a startled moan that was simply music to his ears, so he did it again. And then he licked down Fon's neck until he was blocked by his own jacket. He glanced up at the teen and received a nod, so he pushed it off of the teen's shoulders, revealing almost unblemished pale skin with the black dragon tattoo over his left peck, running down the length of his arm, coiled around it like a snake. He leaned down to trace it with his tongue and Fon squirmed. Long fingers buried in the hitman's hair and <em>pulled </em>when he retraced his steps only to suckle at a nipple. He groaned around it and pinched the other one between his fingers, making Fon arch off the bed.</p><p>He smirked as he pulled back, admiring the beauty beneath him. "You're gorgeous like this," he praised as he ran his hands down Fon's well muscled stomach and sides, reaching his hips and hesitating at his boxers when Fon seemingly tried to squirm away from his touch. "Fon?" He asked in concern, but Fon just sat up and reached for the buttons of Reborn's shirt, not meeting his gaze.</p><p>"It's not fair that you're so overdressed while I am almost naked."</p><p>He smirked again and let his little Storm undress him. There was something sensual in Fon's almost childish curiosity as pale fingers traced Reborn's muscled chest and abs, pausing now and then when he came across old wounds that dictated his life as a hitman. Fon even leaned over to gently kiss one that had been far too close to Reborn's heart and it was feather-light and made Reborn draw the teen into his arms even as he guided him back down to the bed. His belt was undone and thrown to the side and his button and zipper were next to go, making his pants loosely ride low on his hips. That's when Fon's boxers made an exit and Reborn went straight for his member.</p><p>He needed Fon nice and relaxed for the main event, after all, and that meant prepping, which would require some distraction for it to be as painless as possible. He was always careful with his lovers but this was <em>Fon</em>. Even if the teen hadn't been through quite enough already for tonight, Reborn would have treated him like fragile glass. Well, at least until Fon figures out whether he likes it a bit rough, that is. But the first time should always be special, right?</p><p>And it was clearly the first time, since a quick glimpse at Fon showed that his mouth was in a perfect 'o' and his eyes were sightless even as he gazed down at Reborn, a fierce blush on his cheeks. Unsurprising, considering how he had spent his life, dedicated to mastering martial arts, usually away from things that could distract him. Shaking hands reached into Reborn's hair again and Reborn moaned around the flesh in his mouth, making Fon jerk his hips. Reborn channeled Sun Flames into his saliva when he took a brief pause in pleasuring the smaller male and coated his fingers with it. It was a neat trick, stopping the saliva from evaporating or losing viscosity. He didn't exactly keep lube <em>here</em> of all places. Colonello would barge in on him just for shits and giggles if he were to bring a lover over. But if he was careful enough, this would more than do, especially for the penetration part because the Flames will instantly heal any pain the stretch could cause.</p><p>Fon was really tight and that made Reborn's breathing hitch a bit. He hasn't had anyone since Fon moved in with him all those months ago. He hadn't felt the need for it but now he felt impatient. He knew he had to take it slow, one finger, then two, three, he even added a fourth one for a bit, all the while giving Fon's member the attention it needs to distract him from any possible discomfort. Then he pressed his mouth to Fon's hole, just so he can get as much Sun-Flames-enhanced saliva in there to ease the passage and ensure his partner feels nothing but pleasure.</p><p>By the time he was finished, Fon was impatient as well. "Come on, just put it in," urged the younger and the Italian quickly took off his pants and underwear before settling in between Fon's <em>wonderful</em> thighs that he resolved to take more time with some other time. They were works of art and deserved to be worshiped. But not this time.</p><p>"You ready?" He asked, surprised by how out of breath he sounded. It really had been quite a while, but he guessed part of it was Fon's fault. He was more than okay with that. When the younger gave a nod, army reaching for him, Reborn leaned in so Fon can have something to anchor himself to as he slowly pushed inside. Were he a lesser man, he might have been done in just by the heat and how tight his partner was, especially coupled with the cry Fon gave and the nails digging into his back in a mix of pain and pleasure. His Flames trick was working, though, and the teen relaxed against him in a matter of seconds. "You okay?" He still asked, just to be sure, against Fon's sweaty forehead in a mimicry of a butterfly kiss.</p><p>"Shouldn't it hurt more?" Fon asked, sounding perplexed.</p><p>"Sun Flames, <em>mia Tempesta</em>," Reborn replied a little smugly. "I never leave a lover unsatisfied and I'm hardly going to start with <em>you</em>." He kissed him sweetly, cutting off whatever comment he was about to make on his arrogance. "Can I move? You feel so good, I fear I won't be able to hold back for much longer."</p><p>"Then what are you waiting for? A written invitation?" The teen replied sarcastically with an arched eyebrow, only to yelp when Reborn nipped his ear in reprimand for the sass.</p><p>"I'm going to make you regret those words, Fon," Reborn promised, pulled his hips back and then slammed in again, making Fon arch right off the bed. It would seem Reborn had been lucky to nail his prostrate on the very first thrust. (Could be intuition, too. His Sky was very smug at the probability.) "Good?"</p><p>"D-do it again!" Fon demanded and the hitman had never been happier to comply with an order before. He snapped his hips back against Fon's and leaned down to suckle at his neck, making sure to leave a nice, dark hickey there so everyone will know just whom Fon belonged to. (Unbeknownst to him, because he was so focused on bringing them both pleasure, his Flames purred in agreement; his Sun easily stepped aside and let his Sky reach out and grabbed onto the shyly reaching back Storm and latched onto it with all of its strength. The two owners of the Flames were a bit too distracted at the moment to notice what was going on, so Reborn's Sun rejoiced in their stead as the bond snapped into place and the set was complete. Their <em>family</em> was complete.) Fon in turn gave him almost bleeding nail marks on his back and all but crushed his hips between his thighs with how desperately he was holding on to him, panting, gasping and moaning nonstop. Reborn couldn't exactly stay stoically quiet, either, but he reduced it to grunts and occasional moans and groans.</p><p>He couldn't remember if the walls of the bedrooms had been soundproofed or not.</p><p>He found that he didn't care.</p><p>"Re-Reborn!" Fon gasped out, holding on even tighter to him. The hitman, had he not been so close to release, might have worried a bit about his hips getting shattered from the force. "I-I ... I c-can't-"</p><p>"It's okay," he murmured into a flushed ear, licking the shell and making Fon shudder even as his pace never once faltered. "Let it go."</p><p>"Reborn!"</p><p>"I've got you," he assured as his hand reached in between their bodies to stroke Fon's straining member. The teen kept babbling his name and that just made it all the more unbearable for Reborn. He wanted to cum, but he won't let himself until Fon does, too. "Just like that. Keep calling my name."</p><p>The purr in his voice and a final bite to Fon's shoulder seem to be the tipping point for the Storm. And yet his release was almost silent when it happened, just the teen's arching back and wide, startled eyes. The only sound that passed Fon's lips was a whispered, choked out name that startled Reborn's own orgasm right out of him.</p><p>"<em>Re ... na ... t ... o</em>."</p><p>The hitman nearly collapsed on his shivering lover, shudders racking through his own body uncontrollably. That was not what he had expected, not that name, nor the reaction he'd have to it. It had been ... a literal lifetime since the last time he'd heard that name from another's lips, since he'd been <em>called</em> that name ... His true name, the one secret not even someone like Viper can find out, not even Fon's crazy clan. Black eyes looked down at the still dazed martial artist, wonder in them, an almost unbelievable affection and care there as his bigger, calloused hand reached down for a deceptively dainty one. He rolled to the side and pulled Fon against his chest, just holding him there. He could feel Fon's erratically beating heart and he knew it matched his own, just like their breathing seemed to be in sync.</p><p>Fon was already falling asleep in his hold, but he didn't mind. He couldn't begrudge him. He had been through a lot and he was still just <em>so young</em>. Reborn didn't doubt him or his strength for one second, but his body and Flames have not yet reached their full potential. He'll need time to recover from all of this. But that was okay. He had Reborn to watch over him now.</p><p>"<em>Ti amo</em>," he whispered into silky hair clinging to a sweaty forehead, pulling up bed sheets to cover them both before settling in properly as he felt sleep already tugging at his consciousness. He didn't mind that he'll have to wait until morning so he can get his reply because he already had it. He had gotten it half a month ago, actually, so he was the one returning the confession.</p><p>After all, he might not yet be the best in Chinese, but he did know what <em>Wo ài ni</em> means.</p><p>He still expects to hear his little Storm say it to him in the morning.</p><p>It would be a good way to start the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These dumbasses ... *sigh*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reborn will never admit it, but he sort of freaked out when he woke up alone in bed the next morning, no Fon anywhere in sight and everything else in the room looking just as it had for the past couple of weeks that he'd been sleeping in there all alone. Except there were clothes strewn across the floor and he would never be that messy, not even if the clothes were covered in blood and can't be salvaged.</p><p>The one thing missing, he noted, was his dress shirt.</p><p>The only other difference in the room was that the bathroom door had been left open and one of the towels was missing.</p><p>Which could only mean that Fon had <em>indeed</em> been saved, last night <em>had</em> happened but the teen had still somehow managed to wake up before Reborn and had left their room for one of the 'communal' bathrooms in the house so as not to wake the sleeping hitman as he went about his day.</p><p>Reborn only relieved himself and put on the same pants as last night before he exited the room, nearly collapsing in relief when he saw the dojo room's doors opened to let the room air out after a training session, something which always happens, no matter how mild or severe Fon's morning training had been. Fon was <em>home</em>. And then the most delicious scent in the world reached his nostrils and, like so many times before, he followed it down to the kitchen, where he nearly swallowed his own tongue for more than one reason.</p><p>Because there was Fon, hair free for once to let it dry naturally from his shower, wearing only underwear and the missing dress shirt he must have grabbed so he can exit the room without any awkward encounters should he run into someone. He was by the stove, finishing up the eggs for breakfast as the espresso meant for Reborn steamed on the table just behind him. He was sneaking Lichi and Leon little treats for keeping him company and he was so completely and utterly relaxed that Reborn almost questioned whether the last couple of weeks had been just a really bad nightmare. He wished it were true, too, but knew life wasn't a fairytale. All of that had really happened but at least everything was alright now. Fon was back and his Guardians were all safe.</p><p>That's all that matters.</p><p>Fon seemed to sense his presence and turns his head just enough to smile at him over his shoulder. "Good morning, Reborn. Coffee is ready."</p><p>But Reborn walked right past it and instead wrapped his arms around the Japanese teen, burying his face into all of that lush, silky hair and just breathing him in. He finally smelled like Fon all the way, now that he was using his preferred products as opposed to whatever shit the Giglio Nero had provided.</p><p>The teen didn't so much as jump at the move, which truly spoke of just how used they were to each other. Fuck, they'd been living like a married couple almost from day one and neither of them had noticed. Reborn almost felt ashamed of himself because, unlike Fon, he had no excuse. He was older and he had lived a relatively normal hitman life as opposed to Fon, who had spent his entire life away from normal society so maybe some social cues could fly over the teen's head. He should have noticed earlier.</p><p>"I wanted to serve <em>you</em> breakfast in bed," he admitted to his lover, almost whining because he really <em>had</em> wanted to. As a welcome home. And as a proper lover should. He had, after all, tired the already tired teen out last night. Speaking of which, how the hell could Fon even <em>move</em>!? Reborn had been with plenty of people after their first time, especially on the male side of the spectrum where this topic is concerned, and he had never seen someone so casually brush it off. Then again, he <em>had</em> used the help of his Sun Flames last night so maybe they had healed all the pain away by the time Fon woke up so he didn't feel the results of last night's activities? They'll have to test that out some other time.</p><p>Fon chuckled and reached up to pat Reborn's bedhead comfortingly. Or teasingly. Could be either. "We both know you're murderous before your morning espresso and we don't need you murdering one of the others if you were to accidentally run into them."</p><p>"Speaking of which, where <em>are</em> the others?" He asked as he glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's almost noon." Lal, at the very least, should have been awake hours ago.</p><p>"I guess we were all pretty tired after yesterday," mused the Storm as he finally moved away from the stove to serve breakfast. "They'll probably sleep most of the day away. I only woke up because I was hungry."</p><p>Reborn's face hardened. "Did they not feed you enough?" Luce may be dead already, but Kawahira was still alive. Reborn was sure Bermuda would let him roughen the man up a little because, ultimately, it was all his fault anyways.</p><p>Fon rolled his eyes so hard Reborn felt it in the other's entire body language. "They fed me fine, if not the foods I'd have preferred. It's not that," he assured. Reborn was pleased that the teen did not yet try to leave his arms. He didn't feel like letting go. There was this irrational fear that the Storm will disappear if he did. He didn't like it. "It's just that I am a newly bonded Storm and my Flames are currently a lot more active than usual. That, when combined with the recovery from forced harmonization, means I <em>literally</em> burn through whatever sustenance I've had in my stomach a lot faster than normal. Not to mention that it wasn't much since the food at that party was fancy finger foods that wouldn't satisfy an ant."</p><p>Reborn had kind of blocked out everything after the beginning of Fon's third sentence. "Wait, what do you mean <em>a newly bonded Storm</em>!?" It was not a shriek, but it was close.</p><p>Fon turned around in his hold and blinked up at him. "You mean you didn't immediately feel it?" Reborn actually jumped a bit when something poked his Flames. "That's the bond, Reborn," Fon said before he could ask. "It must have happened sometime last night when we were," here the teen blushed and pointedly did not look at Reborn in the eye, instead focusing on his curly sideburns. "<em>Ahem</em>, busy, so I didn't notice."</p><p>They had bonded? Well, judging by the smug purring from his Sky and the content warmth of his Sun, it would seem so.</p><p>"Your awareness towards Flames will probably increase a tenfold," the younger continued, drawing back his Flames from poking the secondary Sky. The Sun latched onto the Storm instead so Fon just let them be for the moment. "Your intuition might become more active, too. You do have a full Guardian set now. Your Sky will definitely be a lot more Active from now on, so you need to be more careful or else people will figure it out."</p><p>"But I don't <em>have</em> a full Guardian set," he argued because he really didn't. Not unless he counted as his own Guardian.</p><p>"No Sun will ever be more compatible with you than your own Flames," pointed out the teen. "Now let me go and drink your espresso. You are surprisingly not homicidal this fine morning slash soon to be noon."</p><p>"Oh, I <em>was</em>," assured the hitman, moving as though to let Fon go about his day as he pleased. Only to swoop in again once the martial artist had served two plates, easily hoisting Fon up into his arms in a bridal carry. "But not because of a lack of coffee. I was ready to murder if yesterday turned out to be a dream."</p><p>"Reborn!" Squeaked his precious burden in protest.</p><p>"But then I saw you, all safe and sound and <em>domestic</em>, and it all kind of melted away. Well, for <em>now</em>," the Sun/Sky admitted as he motioned for Lichi and Leon to follow after him with the bread, utensils and his coffee.</p><p>"Put me down!"</p><p>"No can't do," Reborn said with his most charming grin. "I had planned for breakfast in bed with you, but you just <em>had</em> to go and wake up first, hm? So now we're doing this."</p><p>"I can walk <em>just fine</em>."</p><p>"Also something I <em>hadn't</em> planned for, but that can easily be fixed after breakfast."</p><p>Fon went as red as his Flames. And then he started cursing him in Chinese, Japanese, Italian and even English. All the while remaining tomato-red in the face. It was cute and far too entertaining. Reborn paid no heed to his protests and only adjusted his hold so Fon can't escape him. "Hold on to that food, <em>mia Tempesta</em>. We wouldn't want it to go to waste, now would we, hm?"</p><p>Had it been possible to channel Flames through glares, Reborn would not exist under the influence of Fon's. "You are a menace," hissed the Asian like a disgruntled cat. Reborn just arched an eyebrow as he continued climbing up the stairs. Fon's glare only got more fierce as he realized he can't continue cussing out his captor without possibly waking anyone else in the house up since they all practically slept in the same hall. The glaring continued right up until the pair and their pets were behind locked doors of their bedroom. It disappeared only because Fon was unceremoniously dumped on the bed, food and all, and was too busy trying to keep it from spilling to maintain his one-sided glaring contest while Reborn casually looked around for a suitable improvised table so Leon doesn't have to turn into one just so they can eat like civilized people. "I am <em>so</em> going to kick your ass for this as soon as the mere thought of it doesn't make me sick."</p><p>"It makes you sick?" Reborn asked with a frown, abandoning his search at hearing those words. That ... can't be right, right?</p><p>But the teen nodded and just settled himself on the bed, his plate in his lap and eating the eggs with only his fork. "Of course. It happens after every bonding or even after harmonization with the only difference being that it never goes away for the latter. Why do you sound so surprised? You must have gone through the same adjustment period with the others and planned ahead a few days of just spending time together in relative company." Once seeing whatever expression he was wearing, Fon frowned up at the Sun/Sky. "You didn't?"</p><p>"How do I say this," he began, a hand reaching up to tug at his left sideburn. It was a habit he never seemed to be able to shake off, no matter how many years have passed. "It was all kind of ... spontaneous?"</p><p>Had he been a lesser man, he would have cringed under the disbelieving stare Fon was giving him. "<em>Spontaneous</em>?"</p><p>The hitman could only shrug as he picked up his own plate and carefully joined Fon on the bed. Lichi, the little darling, brought over his espresso and carefully balanced it as Reborn put the plate on his knee and ate with one hand his free hand reaching over to relieve the monkey of his burden. The monkey gave him its own version of one of Fon's little half-bows before Lichi bounded over to climb up onto his master's head. Leon just curled up on Reborn's other knee and napped. "Well, I met Lal when Vongola tried to recruit us both and she brought in Colonello to help her make me stop 'running away from both her and myself'," he rolled his eyes as he quoted, making Fon snort. "And then we met everyone else along the way. I avoided even acknowledging the fact that clearly the potential for Flame Bonding was there right up until Verde and I literally accidentally bonded while I was trying to kill him and his fellow scientists. Then we all just sat down, discussed boundaries and the such before just ... bonding. Verde recommended we stick around each other for a few hours but then we just all went back to our lives. We bought this house, though, so usually at least <em>someone</em> was here. Then came Skull, also met by accident, and then I found you and you know how the rest of the story goes."</p><p>"So you were only courted by your Rains and everyone besides Verde, Skull and me bonded on the same day?" Fon asked incredulously before shaking his head in disbelief when Reborn nodded. "Unbelievable. Do you realize that all of you could have gone <em>insane</em> had that happened with a full Guardian set? It's still a miracle Viper, at least, didn't, given Lal and Colonello could ground each other and Verde's bond with you had already settled some. Or Skull."</p><p>"Skull was barely Flame Aware even if he was Flame Active," argued Reborn, only to baffle Fon even more. "Hey, not all of us were raised with Flame knowledge shoved down our throats as soon as we can talk," grumbled the Sun.</p><p>Fon gave him a pitying look. "Be grateful for that, Reborn." He flinched at that because he just realized what all of that had cost his Storm. "That aside, you <em>are</em> right. I have an unfair advantage regarding that. After all, you can learn only so much outside of an organization. I guess that just means I'll have to teach you guys everything I know."</p><p>"And your clan won't mind you revealing their secrets to outsiders?" Asked Reborn warily. He didn't want Fon to get in trouble with his clan. The Hibari did not sound like a group to make enemies of.</p><p>"What outsiders? By our clan law, you're part of the family now because all of you are bonded with me," Fon answered with a small smile. Reborn kind of gawked. "You're not required to make yourself known to them or answer any summons or orders or anything. You just have their protection from now on and some of our resources. Skylarks take care of their own and we do our best to cultivate healthy relationships and dynamics for all those who are under our care. The reason why no Hibari arrived to watch over you after I told my sister about you is because I was already here and you were already on your way to becoming family. Family does not watch over family, we simply look out for each other and lend assistance when it is needed. You're not obliged to do anything."</p><p>"You were," he reminded, remembering angrily the story of Fon's life. "They forced you into the Triads."</p><p>Fon made an unhappy grimace that Reborn wanted to erase immediately. "That's because my father is a shitty leader-"</p><p>"You need to spend less time around Colonello and Fon. You're cursing too much."</p><p>The teenager rolled his eyes. "I learned it <em>from you</em>. Anyway, my father may have <em>some</em> slight control over born clan members - he only had more over me because I was a child and <em>his</em> - but those we bring in are out of his reach unless they actively take on the Hibari name and swear by it. We make a point in trying to be better than the rest of the world, but no one is perfect." He shrugged and went back to his food.</p><p>"I guess we can discuss it at some other time," Reborn conceded and finished his meal in one last bite that had Fon staring at him because he was done so quickly. "Like after everyone recovers from Fiamma burnout and Viper comes back so we can properly discuss ... <em>everything</em>. For now, though," he said, letting his tone drop into a rather suggestive octave even as he moved to sit behind his young lover. He gathered the silky strands between his fingers and made a pleased grunt when he found them combed. That way, he could go straight for braiding them! "We relax. We enjoy this peace before we go back to bringing chaos to the world."</p><p>"Reborn," reproached Fon as Reborn started teasingly brushing his fingertips or knuckles against the martial artist's back. "I am not done eating."</p><p>The older male smirked as he finished the braid with swift, experienced fingers and leaned himself against Fon's back. "But isn't this so much more fun?" He kissed the side of the Storm's neck and hummed. "You seemed to think so last night~"</p><p>Fon seemed to shudder as Reborn snaked his arms around his waist, one hand traveling up towards the dragon tattoo on his left peck. Reborn wanted to trace its full length with his tongue. It seemed Fon was rather sensitive there, if how he reacted was anything to go by. "I ... I just want to finish eating," Fon argued weakly even as he leaned back fully into Reborn's embrace.</p><p>The hitman remembered that Fon had said his Flames were burning through everything rather fast now so he decided to be a bit patient right now. He took the fork from Fon's slack grip, caught some food on it and brought it to Fon's mouth. "Then I'll help you."</p><p>"I'm not a child."</p><p>"Just eat, Fon," he said with a healthy amount of humor as the teen actually humored him. And then, when they were finished, they had some more <em>fun</em> as their pets scampered out of their room because neither chameleon nor monkey wanted to see that.</p><p>It was a good, promising morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy New Year!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Once again: can't run from destiny, but you can change fate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Giving things a new meaning.<br/>(You'll see.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning might have started off rather well, but before evening Reborn had a meeting he would have rather skipped if he could. He had come to the mansion and had been greeted amicably by the security detail, though the Cloud Guardian stared at him suspiciously as he was led to Timoteo Vongola's office. The Sun and Storm Guardians were once again with Timoteo, but the Cloud stayed by the door, behind Reborn's back as though that would give him the big enough advantage and opportunity to take Reborn down should it come to that. As if that would be enough.</p><p>"Welcome, Reborn. Thank you for coming to meet with me today," the older man said with a small smile, making the hitman want to roll his eyes. Timoteo was probably one of the nicer Skies he's ever met, sure, but that didn't change the fact that he had grown up a certain way and that he had the kind of background philosophy that Reborn didn't like. To have the kind of upbringing where you are taught that the world spins around you is what makes famiglia Skies so dislikable to the secret secondary Sky.</p><p>"It was a part of our deal," was all Reborn said in turn, shrugging. "You know I wouldn't be here if you hadn't told me where I can find Donna Giglio Nero."</p><p>And it was the truth, on both accounts.</p><p>Giglio Nero has only ever had interactions with two famiglias: the Gesso and the Vongola families. Unfortunately, Reborn didn't know anyone in the Gesso famiglia and rumors about them were a bit unsettling. Not in the number of massacres done by them, numbers of men or experimentation kind of rumors, but everyone was half convinced that they were all insane and could 'predict the future' or 'know things they should have no way of knowing'. And incurring a favor with an unknown party was much worse than doing negotiations with Don Vongola. He already knew Timoteo wants his services, his allegiance. If Reborn throws him a bone, the man will bend over backwards to keep himself on the world's greatest hitman's good side.</p><p>None of his Guardians know that Reborn had come here. He couldn't tell them. Most of them would rage - that he was selling his true freedom - and Fon would be wrecked with guilt. He didn't want that.</p><p>Vongola Nono nodded in understanding while the two Guardians at his back bristled. Even the Cloud seemed a bit annoyed at his behavior but he didn't get involved. "I am well aware. Still, I hope some sort of friendship might come from this. You know my door is always open to you."</p><p>"The deal was information for a favor, Timmy. I'm sticking to that." A favor from Reborn himself is a big treasure, Viper has told him. People who have gained a favor from him were often propositioned ridiculous amounts of money to buy the favor from him. And even more ridiculous was that no one <em>sold</em> them. Vongola had gained something very expensive and much more useful than money by getting themselves a favor from Reborn. If Timoteo didn't realize that ... "Just give me the contract to sign and I'll wait for the day when you call me."</p><p>The Storm came closer and handed over the papers for Reborn to read through and sign. Timoteo studies him the whole time he is reading through it, the room silent save for the breathing of four men. When Reborn took out a green pen - in truth, it was Leon, not that these people actually <em>knew</em> that - and prepared to sign, the older Sky finally spoke up. "Was it really worth it?" They both knew Reborn didn't give out favors easily, nor was he keen to be in any way bound to any famiglia or organization. "The little Storm, was he worth it?"</p><p>"Wouldn't <em>you</em> do anything for a comrade?" Reborn shot back as he signed his name with a flourish.</p><p>"Yes," the man replied with a kind smile on his face. "I would. Send my regards to your young friend, Reborn. I am glad that he is safe."</p><p>"You're sincere," Reborn realized after a moment of suspicious contemplation. His Sky Flames seemed as confused as he himself was at this revelation. "Why?" Fon hadn't exactly been <em>friendly</em> towards Timoteo or his men. The Guardians at Timoteo's back had even <em>felt </em>Fon's less polite side.</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't be <em>alive</em> if it weren't for him," answered the Don, shrugging. "The food <em>had</em> been poisoned and the analyses had come back as deadly. Had he not said anything back then, whatever his reasons may have been at the time, I would be dead right now. I like to consider myself as a good enough a man to wish my rescuer well. Besides all that, he is still a <em>literal </em>child. Two of my sons, Enrico and Massimo, are rather close to him in age and God knows what I'd do if they had been in his place."</p><p>"And it helps that the Donna, the only person to have a stronger Sky than you, is now out of the way, right?" Timoteo didn't stiffen but Reborn felt a shift nevertheless. It would seem that Fon was right. His Sky intuition seems to be stronger than before because he could almost <em>hear </em>the excuses and rebuttals the man was about to spew. "Don't worry. I don't care one way or the other. My reason for taking her out was personal."</p><p>"You don't give a shit about the vacuum of power you've created by shooting the head of a rather influential famiglia that's older than the Vongola itself?" The Sun Guardian asked but Reborn could only shrug as he stood up to leave, adjusting his fedora on his way towards the door.</p><p>"It doesn't affect me or mine, so I don't care. And if anyone is actually stupid enough to go after one of us, well," he turned to smirk over his shoulder at the men at his back even as the Cloud shifted away from the door in instinctive reaction to the killing intent pouring off of the hitman in waves that would be best described as tsunamis. "I guess Verde will be having a lot more experimental subjects, be they the living or the not so living kind. Now, if you gentlemen would excuse me." And with that, he easily sauntered out of the office without a care in the world. He had done what he had come to do so he sees no reason to stick around for any longer. Only he felt a presence two halls down from the office and came to a stop, turning to find Sawada Iemitsu stepping out of the shadows. Reborn simply arched an eyebrow at him, waiting for the External Advisor to say what he has to say. He had half expected Sawada to be in the office with Timoteo, but he didn't care either way so he didn't spend more than a second pondering it.</p><p>"You know," the man began almost casually, coming to step closer to the hitman until Leon turned from a pen in Reborn's hand into a gun. Iemitsu didn't see the transformation, but he did notice the weapon. Not that Reborn wasn't perfectly capable of killing the man with only a pen but whatever. "My memories of the other day are quite a bit fuzzy."</p><p>"Not my problem you fainted like a little girl. Though that's an insult to Lal, as she would have been perfectly capable of kicking your ass even as a little girl."</p><p>"You're a Sun!" Exclaimed Iemitsu almost incredulously, obviously taken aback by the answer Reborn gave. "Aren't you supposed to heal your comrades?"</p><p>"Who gave you a silly idea like that? I'm a <em>hitman</em>, Sawada. The only Sun Flames anyone but one of mine will be getting from me is in a Chaos Shot." Reborn was quite insulted. Is this how Vongola treated all of their Elements? Don't answer that, he already knows. Just one of the many reasons why he hates famiglias and organizations. Reborn's personality and Flames don't match, either his Sun or his Sky. He <em>kills </em>things, not heals them. Though, he <em>has </em>been making exceptions for the handful of people he calls his and that call him theirs. "Is that all?"</p><p>"No," says the man, boldly meeting Reborn's eyes as though the dark haired man can't kill him in at least twenty three ways without even touching him from the relatively short distance that's between them. "Like I said, my memories are quite a bit fuzzy, but I know something weird was going on. Now, I'm not stupid-" Reborn snorts derisively and mutters a quite "Whatever you say," that Sawada ignores for the sake of not starting an argument that could lead to a devastating fight that might ruin the Vongola headquarters. "-to think that you will tell me what I want to know, but I do want <em>you</em> to know that I <em>will</em> find out what happened."</p><p>The hitman scrutinizes the blond man for a moment before a grin splits his face. One might call it feral. "Is that a threat?" He'd like to see the man try and pull it off. Vincide was involved and they know how to cover their tracks. So do Reborn and his friends. Verde had disabled all cameras since the second one of them had stepped into that ballroom and Viper had kept the guys in the security monitoring room under an illusion thinking they were doing their jobs perfectly well. The damage they'd caused can't be tracked back to them and the Vindice were covering for them, for goodness sake! Not even CEDEF, with all of Vongola's backing and support, can find something that isn't there. It's simply not possible.</p><p>"It's a promise," stated Iemitsu. "Sooner or later, I will find out what happened that night and then the Arcobaleno won't be able to hide anymore."</p><p>With that, figuring he had had the last word, Iemitsu walked away, not even noticing the way the hitman had tensed. <em>'Arcobaleno?'</em> Iemitsu didn't seem to realize the weight of the words he'd just said, so it must have been something he'd overheard and had stuck even though he doesn't know its real meaning. Reborn found the name rather ... fitting. A smirk curled at his lips as he let Leon shift back into his real form and he sauntered out of the mansion, hands on his pockets and a swagger to his steps.</p><p>He'd just found a way to rub salt in Kawahira's wounds, if the man was even still alive.</p><p>Regardless, Arcobaleno sounded too good to pass up.</p><p>00000</p><p>"So, aside from mocking fate by calling our group by the name meant for the unfortunate souls to be chosen for the Pacifiers," Verde said as he rubbed at his forehead in an attempt to not see Reborn's smug smirk and give into the temptation to strangle the man. Or try to, at least. It would be a valiant but fruitless effort. "What's the plan? How do we continue from this?"</p><p>"We know that the other parts of the Trinisette are rings," Viper said before anyone could throw in a stupid comment. "Sooner or later, they will appear on the map, so to speak. Finding the Cervello, who will have to watch over them until their 'rightful wielders' are ready for them will be impossible, as those women are nothing more than soulless clones so I can't track them with thoughtography. I have a theory about one set of rings, though."</p><p>"What is it?" Lal asked, leaning back in her chair in the 'meeting room' where they had all gathered and were discussing their futures. Lal's had already been decided, made by her own hand, a sacrifice to help them get Fon back. The teen still felt guilty about it, but at least the woman wasn't starting until the first day of autumn. It gave them time to figure out a way to wrench her out of CEDEF's oppressive hands sooner. It won't be easy, but the contract both she and Reborn had signed had been written up in such a way that even the smallest hint of one of theirs being endangered by Vongola or any allies or organizations associated with them will lead to a termination of the contract and they will be free to retaliate how they see fit. Reborn and Lal were too good of a catch for them not to accept this very tricky, very bad contract. They had no choice if they wanted to keep them.</p><p>"I have a strong reason to believe, based on what data I could pull out of the Giglio Nero base, that the famous Vongola Rings might actually be a part of the Trinisette," the Mist revealed, pulling out a file from under their cloak and handing it over to the future CEDEF officer. "I don't have proof yet and I'm not sure if the Vongola even know the significance of their Rings if it <em>is</em> true, but the Vongola Rings are the reason the famiglia ever got as strong as it has. Giotto di Vongola was nothing and no one until he suddenly one day appeared with the Rings and the knowledge of Flames. The rest is history and yet so much of it is still in the dark."</p><p>"The Hibari can help with that," Fon spoke up, leaning on the table to better look at the information broker. "My French is not that good, but I am pretty sure that the name Hibari is actually a translation from the name Alaudi and the clan stuck to the name in honor of the founder of their organization."</p><p>"Are you saying that the first Vongola Cloud Guardian is the one who founded your clan?" Colonello asked, eyes wide and incredulous.</p><p>"It would actually explain a lot of things," Verde admitted with a shrug, pulling up a picture of the portrait of Vongola Primo and his guardians, zooming in on the platinum blond man who could pass of as Fon's twin if not for the difference in hair length and color and the fact that his eyes were a cold blue as opposed to Fon's warm dark chocolate orbs. "Especially the intelligence network that has gone unrivaled for, what, two hundred years, almost? Alaudi was known for collecting intelligence. Rumors go as far as to say that he knew everything there was to know about all organizations in the world, about every country, about every person in power, that he had been spy and agent and interrogator and scout and everything in between besides being one of the strongest, most dangerous men of his generation, if not <em>the</em> strongest and most dangerous man of his time. And that was even before he was taught about Flames."</p><p>"If there are any records of how Giotto got the Vongola Rings and if they are anything special, my clan should have it recorded somewhere," Fon said, certain of this fact.</p><p>"Then we'll collaborate with the Hibari Clan until we find out if the Vongola Rings are one of our targets," Reborn said, tapping a finger on the tabletop. "Would anyone in your clan know anything about the Cervello?"</p><p>"I doubt it."</p><p>"One step at a time there, guys, okay?" Skull jumped in, probably seeing the frustration that was mounting because of those pink haired annoyances. "We should figure out where the rest of us are going, right? I mean, we all got some invitations, didn't we? To different organizations ... " Skull, for one, was being scouted by the Carcassa famiglia. There was a new boss as of recently at the head of the family and he needed to ascertain his new position. He had, apparently, thought it would be a good idea to recruit Skull De Mort as a commander of a large number of his forces after Skull became famous as a part of the group called far and wide as the 'strongest seven in the world'. The good thing about Skull possibly accepting the job offer would be that they'd get an inside man within one of the biggest crime organizations with their headquarters in Australia but they were all still reluctant to split up, even for a week in the same city, let alone continents away from each other for who knows how long.</p><p>They need to branch out, yes, in order to find the rest of the Trinisette, but they had gotten too used to living together and to possible danger looming just around the corner for them to suddenly go their own ways.</p><p>Colonello would be staying in COMSUBIN for a while yet. He was getting promoted as Lal's best student and will be taking over her former position after she is officially honorably discharged from her services so she can become CEDEF. Viper will be staying freelance, as will Reborn despite the two favors binding him to Cavallone and Vongola, but those will not bother him for a while yet. Fon is reluctant to even <em>think</em> about joining an organization after his experiences with the Triads and he doesn't want to go back to the Hibari, either. Verde works for Verde, really, so who knows where the wind may lead him. Or, well, science to be more precise.</p><p>"We should take it," Lal says decisively, nodding to herself and they all turn towards the female Rain. "We meet up every three months to check up on each other and our progress but we go to different organizations and find out whatever information we need to get the Trinisette all in one safe place, under the eternal watch of the Vindice."</p><p>Reborn didn't like the thought of his Guardians all leaving after all the trouble they'd gone through to get together like this, their bonds filling the air with the feeling of belonging and home. It's been a long, tiresome journey but it would seem they can't enjoy themselves just yet. Lal's reasoning was sound and the plan was good. None of them wanted to spend the rest of their lives searching for the damned Rings that make up the other two thirds of the Trinisette.</p><p>"So, Skull, Lal and Colonello are 'aligned' with three different organizations, I have ties with two more based on favors, Fon plays occasional mediator between us and the Hibari but we're all still freelance," Reborn summarizes. "Sounds like chaos."</p><p>"At least we don't have to jump right into it, kora." That doesn't sound as reassuring as Colonello had aimed it to be.</p><p>"... Mu, we need a vacation," Viper concluded and the others all nodded. Fon shifted a bit, drawing attention to himself.</p><p>"Uhm, my sister actually invited us to stay with her until the baby is born?"</p><p>Reborn smiled. "Japan it is."</p><p>Everyone cheered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! We'll be meeting some Hibaris!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kyoya makes his appearence!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reborn was probably the only 'Arcobaleno' besides Fon not gawking at the <em>traditional mansion</em> they were being led through in order to reach Fon's older sister. The teen was walking in front of them, as host and the only one who knew the way even after years of not having stepped into his clan's compound in Namimori. The town was small and unassuming and yet a brief mafia background check revealed that Vongola Primo had settled here with some of his Guardians many decades ago, just about the time when the Hibari Clan was formed, which was more proof to Fon's theory that Alaudi might have been the one who had founded the clan in the first place.</p><p>There was no trace of him in the traditional home, though, so either he had hidden himself really well to the point not even his own comrades would have been able to find him, or the Hibari had made changes as time passed. Both was possible.</p><p>Still, the ... 'house' was a true piece of art. It looked like it had come straight from the past, except it had electricity and plumbing and heating and all other modern day things and even some more advanced technology than what even mafia famiglias with super smart scientists could get their hands on. Fon sure could have led a completely different life had he been allowed to grow up here. It ... probably would have resulted in them never even meeting Fon in the first place so Reborn didn't allow himself to imagine a cute little boy running down these halls as they echoed with childish laughter. He was a selfish person. He couldn't imagine a life without Fon anymore. He didn't want to, either.</p><p>And at least Fon didn't look like he was regretting it, either. Fon actually didn't look like he wanted to be here. The set of his shoulders was tense, the glide of his steps was guarded and his hands were hidden in his long, billowing sleeves. That usually meant he was ready for a fight at any time. If Fon was absolutely sure he didn't have to defend himself or those around him, his hands would remain at his side. It was a weird quirk but one that the newly named Arcobaleno had all picked up on rather early on. Fon definitely didn't feel comfortable here.</p><p>But he was here for his sister and the Arcobaleno had come with him because they really <em>did</em> need a vacation and the master martial artist had assured them that Namimori was a peaceful town and any shit that <em>does</em> happen? Well, it's dealt with by the skylarks. No one will bother them unless they themselves start trouble.</p><p>"You never said you were <em>loaded</em>," hissed Viper at Fon as they passed his clansmen - it was easy to distinguish them by just how similar they all look. The same or similar hair, sharp eyes and distinguished cheekbones. They all also had the same grace and confidence in their gate and had this way of looking past them as they walked by that made Reborn want to reach for a gun just to see them break that perfect composure; he didn't only because he was a guest in Fon's childhood home - and the servants that were all gawking at them. Well, possibly only at Fon because Fon didn't exactly visit often but they still recognized him as a Hibari. Some of the older servants possibly even remembered him from when he was just a kid. Fon left this place some twelve years ago.</p><p>"Because I'm not," the teen countered, glancing at the Mist over his shoulder.</p><p>"Your family sure as hell is!" Skull exclaimed as they passed a really old vase that looked like it belonged in an emperor's castle from maybe the Edo period. "I wish I knew Japanese so I know what that says," the stuntman commented as he pointed at some scroll hanging on the wall of one of the rooms they passed.</p><p>"That's actually not a bad idea," said Verde as they walked by a sitting room. "The more languages we know, the better. Not only would it be easier to gather information, but also to hide it if we're collectively interrogating someone."</p><p>"If we ever end up in a situation like that," Lal said in a deadpan. "Viper can connect our thoughts with Mist Flames."</p><p>"Learning more languages would be good for you guys," Reborn commented, earning himself glares from everyone but Fon and Viper. "What?"</p><p>"As if <em>you</em> don't need to learn with us, kora?" Challenged Colonello, crossing his arms as he moved to stand in front of the hitman, making the rest of their little procession stop. Fon stopped as well with a tired sigh, obviously already done with their ridiculousness.</p><p>The Sun/Sky only smirked at his younger Rain. "I fluently speak thirteen languages and another five that I still need to work on but can still hold conversations in. I'll be one of those who are teaching you."</p><p>"I know six languages," Fon added, just to divert the attention away from the two 'rivals' before they start something that will possibly get them kicked out of Fon's family home.</p><p>"I know eight," Viper revealed. "And I agree that you lot should learn more languages. You'd be dismal information gatherers."</p><p>"Can we just go see my sister already?" An exasperated Storm asks but before any of them can reply in any way, a chuckle stops them. They all turn to the source of the sound and Reborn doesn't miss the way Fon lights up. The said source of amusement is a young woman, heavily pregnant, that could pass off as Fon if she were to tie her hair in a braid and did her bangs a bit differently and dress in his clothing. They were even the same height! She only had a bit fuller lips and softer cheekbones. She was dressed in an indigo kimono with violet petal patterns as decoration and a yellow obi to make the perfect contrast.</p><p>"I see your friends are as lively as you said, <em>otouto</em>," Hibari Wu said with fond amusement. Reborn clearly recognized her voice from their one phone conversation from two weeks ago.</p><p>"<em>Onee-san</em>!" Fon greeted, easily going to her with open arms. Wu grabbed him into her embrace even before he could wrap his arms around her and buried her face into his hair. "<em>It's good to see you</em>."</p><p>"<em>If you do something that stupid again, Fon, I will personally kick your ass into next Sunday</em>," she replied with teary eyes as she leaned back to look at him. "<em>Now let me get a good look at you. It's been ... far too long since I've last seen you.</em>"</p><p>"<em>We can catch up later, ne</em>?" The younger skylark suggested as he slowly turned out of her hold so he can gesture at his Sky and fellow Guardians. "I believe introductions are in order." Wu looked at them and bowed in greeting and gratitude.</p><p>"My name is Hibari Wu. I thank you for saving my little brother and caring for him," the mother to be said in heavily accented Italian, but her sincerity easily came across to them.</p><p>Reborn bowed back a bit and the others scrambled to follow his lead. "It was our pleasure. We apologize for not managing to prevent the situation from happening at all."</p><p>Wu just waved him off with a fond, exasperated smile. "I know how my little brother can be. He probably didn't give you a choice in the matter. That's how he ended up in the Triads, too. He has a bit of a martyr complex."</p><p>"I just want to keep my precious people safe," complained the blushing teen.</p><p>Reborn couldn't stop a smile from stretching on his lips at that. Looking to Wu showed that she had seen it, too, and judging by her answering smile, she approved. Reborn shook his head. Introductions. Right. "I am Reborn and these are Lal Mirch, Colonello, Viper, Verde and Skull. You may call us the Arcobaleno." His smirk dropped when the woman staggered back, Fon catching her just in case she's about to fall. Wu's eyes were wide and panicked as she turned to look over Fon's body desperately, as if searching for something. Reborn immediately realized what she was looking for and his eyes narrowed. "You <em>knew</em> and you never told us anything?"</p><p>Fon frowned as well. "<em>Onee-san</em>?"</p><p>"It was only one reference, <em>otouto</em>. I couldn't know for sure," Wu said in a desperate, pleading tone. "You- You're not cursed, right? You-You won't <em>die,</em> right?"</p><p>"I will, one day, like everyone else, but we're not Arcobaleno in that sense," he reassured but was still frowning. "You should have told us anything and everything you knew. A lot of things could have gone more smoothly if you had."</p><p>"But how are you okay if you were chosen?" Wu asked, confused. Reborn remembered that Fon had told him that the Hibari have <em>some</em> knowledge about how Checkerface - or the Man in the Iron Hat, as they had known him from their sources - did things, so he guessed it made sense that the woman was worried about her brother. She knew there was a curse of sorts involved, one that possibly made the 'chosen seven' change shape. And yet here they were, all of them, having faced Checkerface and yet they were all perfectly fine.</p><p>Fon took her hand and started leading her and the others further into the house. "Why don't we sit down, so you don't strain yourself, as we explain everything. It is a long, complicated story that can't be rushed through or summarized if one wants to make sense of it all."</p><p>"Right," Wu agreed uncertainly, casting a glance over to her visitors before looking back towards the direction her brother was leading them in. "Just let me call in a servant to see to the drinks and snacks. I can't be a bad hostess just because I got a little freaked out there."</p><p>"You just settle down, I'll deal with everything," Fon assured, leaving his sister with Reborn and his fellow Guardians before disappearing off to what was probably the kitchen. Wu blinked after him in confusion.</p><p>Colonello was kind enough to explain. "Ever since Fon and Reborn started living together, Babyborn doesn't drink any other espresso than Fon's, kora."</p><p>That drew a startled snort from the pregnant woman as she tried to arrange herself more comfortably on the not so traditional armrest in one of the less formal reception rooms of the huge house. "Why am I not surprised? Fon mastered the art of coffee making, especially espresso, since he was about four. Our grandmother was obsessed with the stuff."</p><p>"Reborn lives on it," Lal commented and said hitman huffed, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Excuse <em>you</em>, Lal. I thrive off of <em>chaos</em> and espresso."</p><p>"And don't we know it," muttered to himself Verde and Reborn shot him a mock betrayed look that only made Wu laugh, finally dispersing the tension from before and allowing them to relax a bit. And when Fon came back, even with the story they were about to tell, the room was filled with a far more comfortable atmosphere. Wu squealed when Reborn drew his Storm flush to his side and planted a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth as a thank you for the espresso, making Fon blush and the Sun smirk smugly.</p><p>By the time the rest of the drinks and snacks arrived, they were already two months deep into their story and almost didn't notice the servants milling around.</p><p>Reborn did, however, notice a presence studying them and instinctively pulled Fon even closer to his side while a hand reached to rest over a hidden gun.</p><p>He'll deal with their eavesdropper later.</p><p>00000</p><p>Okay, so ... Fun fact. The process of giving birth to a child is not a pleasant one, not for the mother, not for the father and not for anyone within hearing distance. Not three weeks into their little vacation to Japan and Wu finally went into labor. Her husband and Fon went into the delivery room with her - because Hibari don't go to hospitals for such 'trivial things that they can take care of by themselves with Sun Flames' or something along those lines - but the Arcobaleno still heard her screams of pain and effort two halls down, where everyone else was waiting for the new little skylark to be born. It was how the rest of the Arcobaleno met Fon's dick of a father.</p><p>Reborn had had a rather ... <em>pleasant chat</em> with him a couple of days after they first settled in. Well, pleasant for Reborn. The Clan Head had to go to one of the Hibari's Sun users if he wanted the bones in his arms and fingers to heal right. Serves the bastard right for ruining Fon's life.</p><p>It also served as a deterrent for the man from going up to Fon and ranting at him for ditching the Triads. Reborn had been very clear on how he will eviscerate the man, while keeping him alive with Sun Flames to fully enjoy the torture, if he so much as glances at Fon in the wrong way. Reborn can't help his other Guardians with family drama since most of their families were gone by now, with the only exception being maybe Skull but he didn't even know where they could be since he'd ran away and joined the circus before becoming a professional stuntman. So Reborn focused on making sure Fon could at least have normal visits to his sister without him having to worry about his father ambushing him for his life choices.</p><p>It's the least Reborn could do for not preventing Fon being kidnapped and forced into harmonization.</p><p>Some three hours into the labor, a disheveled looking Fon had ran out of the delivery room, looking for Reborn. The labor was still not over, because they can hear the occasional grunts or screams down the halls, but it would seem there might be a complication and Fon was there to ask Reborn for some Sun-Flames-assistance. Now, Reborn was a hitman and it was irony made by the universe itself just for laughs that he had two Flame Types that are, usually, basically useless for killing. He kills things, he's not a medic, even though he had went through several first aid courses over the years and picked up a few things from Shamal. He's never had to deliver a baby, though, so excuse him for being a bit <em>uncomfortable</em>.</p><p>But Wu did look like she was in a lot of pain and her husband was a deadbeat who had fainted some time ago from her snapping all of the bones in his hand with her grip. Fon was acting as an anchor for her, his hand gripping her's just as tightly as she was his as the teenager looked up at Reborn with pleading eyes.</p><p>So Reborn gave it a try and followed the other, much weaker Sun user's instructions on how to both ease the pain by healing whatever tearing the complication was causing and help speed up the passage of the baby.</p><p>Soon enough, a little over half an hour later, a baby boy gave his first cry into the great, big world he was now a part of. Wu fainted from all the pain and effort before the nursemaid could give her her son to hold, so Fon had the honor of being the first person to hold little Hibari Kyoya, his nephew and the new Hibari Clan Heir. Reborn could see that the Storm fell in love with the babe the second the grumpy little boy opened his silver blue eyes, a trait he got from his father while the rest of his features seemed to be his mother's.</p><p>Or, as he learned from overhearing various relatives and gossiping servants, his uncle because apparently he was the spitting image of a 'young master Fon'. Reborn half wondered if that's going to be a thing now, if the baby really will look like Fon even as it grew up.</p><p>The Arcobaleno had all cooed at the little bundle of cuteness in Fon's arms when they finally got a chance to see him later, even Verde and Viper. Colonello teased the beaming Fon and amused-looking Reborn by congratulating them on becoming parents - probably because of the way Reborn was hovering over his lover protectively and Fon was clutching onto his nephew just the same - and Skull asked if he could hold the baby like an excited puppy or six year old older sibling.</p><p>Eventually, the new parents woke up and so little Kyoya went to his mother and the Arcobaleno moved back to the guest wing of the manor to give the family/clan a chance to properly welcome their newest member without outsiders around. Fon pulled out various games and they played until late into the night before they all got sleepy and just went to bed one by one.</p><p>Fon was ... unexpectedly horny that night and Reborn had a lot of fun with that. Especially when he learned that despite the walls being made of rice paper, they were hardened by Lightning Flames and each and every room was soundproofed by means that Fon didn't know how to explain. Reborn found he didn't care as long as he was the only one who got to hear the delicious, beautiful sounds Fon made at the height of pleasure.</p><p>Reborn was tempted not to heal the results of their nightly activities and let the rest of the Hibari see Fon covered in love bites and limping, but he knew Fon wanted to help his sister out with caring for the baby so he did so anyway. All except one love bite, of course. He wanted to see Fon's father have an aneurysm, after all.</p><p>00000</p><p>They ended up staying in Japan halfway through the summer before they had to go back to Italy because Lal still needed to settle things with COMSUBIN before she leaves them for CEDEF and Colonello had to go through a brief trial period before he can take over her position. The rest followed because, soon enough, they will be separated for months at a time and they wanted to use the rest of their time together in the best way possible.</p><p>And that meant game nights, movie nights and joint missions that had the rest of the mafia world pissing in their pants.</p><p>They were all having fun and soon saw Lal off to CEDEF, Colonello become the new instructor and commander at COMSUBIN and Skull off to Australia and the Carcassa famiglia.</p><p>Then, one day, Fon got a strange, but delayed urgent message from Japan and the Storm took off without even telling anyone where he was going or how long he would be away. The only reason none of them panicked into storming Namimori was because Lichi told Reborn where his master had run off to, even if the monkey had no idea what was wrong for Fon to just take off like that.</p><p>Not a week later, Fon came back home, to the 'headquarters', face grim, eyes red from seemingly tears, mouth set in a thin line, grieving.</p><p>He had little Kyoya in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaaand I'm baaaaack! Sorry for the long wait, but I celebrate Orthodox Christmas, so here we are now, only now getting a new chapter.<br/>Anyway, I hope you'll like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What happened?" Reborn asked as soon as he saw the state his lover was in. Verde and Viper, the only other two occupants in the house at the time, stayed at Reborn's back, unsure as to how to approach the situation. Reborn wasn't sure about that, either, but this was Fon and he was distressed and grieving. He couldn't just do <em>nothing</em>.</p><p>"Someone found out," Fon replied, moving further into the house, dragging two suitcases - which he hadn't had when he'd left, Reborn was sure of that - behind him and closing the door once everything was inside.</p><p>"Found out what?" Viper asked tentatively as they came to hover closer, peering down at the sleeping baby in Fon's arms. Well, <em>arm</em>. Kyoya was small enough that Fon could fit him in the crook of his elbow and carry him around with only one arm without difficulty. He'd grown over the moths, of course, but he was still tiny.</p><p>"About my connection to the Hibari," the eighteen year old replied, sounding dead inside. "They sold the information to the Triads. Or it was simply Chen. She'd known."</p><p>Reborn growled as soon as he heard that. He could guess what had happened to the rest of the Hibari, to Fon's <em>sister</em>, little Kyoya's mother, if Fon was reacting like this. The possibility that at least someone was left was nada. After all, Kyoya was here, with a teenager instead of a fully grown adult. Even if Wu had left it in her will that Fon be Kyoya's caretaker, the likeliness of child services allowing a child to take care of a smaller child were close to nonexistent if there was some other relative or family friend available.</p><p>Which meant there wasn't. It was a massacre. Fon and Kyoya were likely the last skylarks left.</p><p>"I don't know what to do," Fon admitted after a long moment of silence, sounding lost.</p><p>"We take care of him," Reborn replied resolutely, making his three Guardians present stare at him in shock. "We're the strongest seven in the world. Surely we can take care of a child."</p><p>"Wouldn't we be putting him in danger?" Verde asked, also coming closer to gaze at the incredibly peacefully sleeping infant. Kyoya was not even half a year old when he had been orphaned. He should have been fussy or crying but Fon later told them he had been surprisingly docile the whole time he'd been with the child. Apparently, Kyoya likes his naps and he's not a loud child, either. If he needs something, he'd make little fussing noises but he didn't cry unless he was sick.</p><p>If he can be like that in the 'terrible twos' as well, then raising the child should be easy as pie.</p><p>"We're the Arcobaleno," Reborn replied, waving off the concerns.</p><p>"Yare yare, that's exactly why he's asking," Viper said with a sigh. "We get attacked once a week for various reasons. Someone would have to be with him at all times and none of us can afford that. Not while we're in Italy, anyway."</p><p>"I can always move back to Japan with him until he is ready to live on his own," Fon suggested, though he didn't sound too keen on the idea even as he gave the option. "Hibari grow independent real quick and Namimori, despite it being the place of the tragedy, is actually the safest place to raise a child away from the mafia since it's a neutral zone. Kyoya and I should be fine."</p><p>"Except there's no way someone as young as you can raise a kid all on their own," Viper cut in, not unkindly, but simply stating a fact. "I suggest we all move to Namimori and take only the more interesting or most high paying jobs until the kid can defend himself. Colonello, Lal and Skull can help when we have our meetings every three months or whenever they can visit. I'm sure that, for a while, they won't be able to slack off but once they are sure in their positions, they will be able to come more regularly and help out more."</p><p>Reborn found it curious that Viper was so accepting of 'wasting their time, therefore wasting the money they could be earning' on raising a baby, but he could sense no ulterior motives behind the Mist's words and intentions.</p><p>Verde seemed to be on board with the idea, too. For some reason. "There are at least five different robot models I can make that would be of great assistance with looking after little Kyoya. From diaper changing to feeding to rocking to sleep to giving him a bath and playing with him, so in case no one can stay with him, once he's older he'll have reliable babysitters."</p><p>"Or we can drop him off at Shamal's if we really need a sitter," added Reborn because he wasn't so sure he liked the idea of a small, living human being left in the care of Verde's yet untested robots. Fon would kill them all and then himself if something were to happen to his last living relative, who also happens to be his one and only nephew, his sister's only child and the last 'memento' he has of her. "Either way, I wouldn't mind. I like Japan. More people to terrorize." He'd only met a few yakuza members over the years so he hadn't yet instilled the true fear of the world's greatest hitman into that part of the mafia world. The chaos will be <em>glorious</em> once he starts. "One question, though: where are we going to stay? Even if it's only occasionally, for now, we are seven grown ups and a kid. We'll need space and lots of it."</p><p>After all, it's not just the people that will be moving, it's their stuff, too. Reborn's, Lal's and Colonello's armories. Verde's 'basic' laboratory equipment. Probably Skull's most favorite cars and bikes. Possibly Viper's safe. Fon probably had more things in Japan than he did in Italy and little Kyoya will need a room all to himself when he gets a bit older. They need to plan it all out or else they'll have more problems later on down the road.</p><p>Their new residence also has to be safe and secret or else they will have tons of unwanted guests and visitors. Reborn doesn't mind killing idiots who think they can take him or one of his down, but even he acknowledges that can't be good for a child's growth. They don't want to desensitize little Kyoya from right and wrong and the meaning and value of a human life. He should be able to make the choice on his own whether he wants to join the underworld in any capacity or not. Especially if he will one day carry the burden of the Hibari Clan's legacy. Reborn wasn't sure what will happen to all the people who have been under the Skylarks' protection all these years now that they are gone, but he figures that's only a secondary worry for the moment.</p><p>Kyoya and Fon take priority.</p><p>00000</p><p>And so they move their 'headquarters' to Namimori.</p><p>Luckily, the manor - and most of the compound - survived the Hibari massacre, left almost unscathed if not for the blood ruining tatami mats and rice paper walls, but a few of Verde's cleaner and worker drones fixed and replaced everything in a matter of hours, which left the four Arcobaleno and one baby with a perfectly 'normal' house to settle into. Kyoya was placed back into his nursery and the room next door was left empty because they all knew how loud babies can be, even if Fon insisted that Kyoya was a quiet child.</p><p>Still, the Storm insisted that he stay near his nephew in case Kyoya needs him in the night and no one was going to fight him on it. Reborn could have, but he could see the haunted look in his lover's eyes at the mere thought of keeping Kyoya in a different room, let alone further away than just down the hall from where he would be sleeping so he steeled himself for many pretty much sleepless nights until Kyoya gets old enough that he doesn't wake up until morning.</p><p>Viper and Verde gladly took rooms in different parts of the compound altogether just to avoid baby night watch duty, the traitors.</p><p>Except Fon's words proved true. While Kyoya <em>did</em> wake up in the night, he wasn't loud about it. He fussed just loudly enough for someone to come and change his diaper or give him some milk before going right back to sleep. Fon could have easily placed the baby in their room and they could have had perfectly peaceful nights, but the kid will start teething soon enough so it's probably for the best this way. Kyoya may be a peaceful child right now, but they can't say anything about a few months down the line.</p><p>The Arcobaleno settled rather neatly into Namimori. The few residents that were left that had ties to the Hibari didn't protest their presence because of Fon and anyone else who might have challenged them because of it got taken care of in quick succession either by the last remaining legal adult skylark or by the world's greatest hitman. Viper sometimes even did it for them because they were a Mist and they also occasionally enjoyed messing with people but Verde rarely got involved unless someone cornered or attacked him first. The scientist's 'shoe throw' was infamous, though, and feared far and wide after only a month since they moved to Japan because no one expected an ordinary leather shoe to pack that big of a punch, even if it's enhanced by Lightning Flames.</p><p>Reborn discovered where Bakamitsu's house was about three months in, when he spotted a CEDEF agent loitering around some random house. He knocked the man out, made a point of introducing himself to a very nice, kind, accepting and rather naive Sawada Nana as an ... 'associate' of her husband before all but forgetting about the house unless he needs it for blackmail. Now, Reborn usually didn't go for attacking the wives and daughters and family in general of his (potential) enemies, as it was simply not the mafia way - unlike the Chinese Triads and the American gangs, be they mafia knockoffs or those street gangs and even the yakuza would go after family to get to or punish their opponents - but he knew good leverage and a few halfhearted insinuated threats can do the job much better than actually hurting some random family member could.</p><p>Besides, Mrs Sawada was perfectly civilian. The Arcobaleno may have a sort of a deal with Bermuda and his officers, but the Vindice would still come after their asses if they involved civilians for any reason. Mafia wars are to stay within the mafia. <em>Cosa Nostra</em> and all.</p><p>A year passed by surprisingly easy and suddenly they were celebrating Hibari Kyoya's first birthday. All of the Arcobaleno were there, of course. None of them would miss this for the world. They still met up every three months for 'business meetings', as far as CEDEF, COMSUBIN and the Carcassa were concerned, but Viper had started traveling again and so that usually left Kyoya with Fon, Reborn and Verde, though the scientist spent most of his days in the lab he had built under one of the compound houses. Kyoya was still too little to understand the implications of just how far out of their way his 'uncles and aunt' had gone just to come celebrate his special day with him, but he was actually smiling a lot more than usual because he could detect the happy atmosphere and he obviously loved them all being there with him.</p><p>Kyoya was a pretty smart baby. Reborn could acknowledge that early on because the little tyke had learned to walk at ten months and had started talking just the other week, though for now his dictionary consisted of a persistent '<em>chichi</em>' whenever he saw Fon. Fon had tried arguing with Reborn that he should be '<em>jiji</em>', an affectionate and childish way to say 'uncle', but Reborn had shot him down.</p><p>"You're raising the kid. It's not like he'll know any other father figure in his life other than you." Fon had not appreciated his shrug and flippant tone but had at least realized there was no point in trying to correct a toddler when Kyoya didn't even understand the difference.</p><p>(Though that could be debatable. The kid purposefully refused to say '<em>jiji</em>', as though understanding the distance Fon was trying to put between them with the title of 'uncle' instead of 'father' and rejecting it. Reborn couldn't help but question if that was a Kyoya thing or a stubborn toddler thing. Sure, Kyoya <em>is</em> incredibly stubborn, but he was surprisingly reasonable for a one year old baby.)</p><p>So at Kyoya's birthday party with some cake and stake hamburgers - the kid loved them - and plenty of presents - even Viper had bought him something instead of stealing it or something like that - the toddler was all over the place, toddling from one Arcobaleno to the other, occasionally babbling something at them in baby talk. He seemed to love all of their animals even if Lichi and Leon were his favorites. Lal nearly murdered Colonello when the idiot blond put Kyoya in a makeshift sling and told Falco to give him a ride.</p><p>Skull nearly got murdered by Verde when the stuntman tried to one-up the Rain and got ready to take him on a ride with his motorcycle.</p><p>Needless to say, all of the Arcobaleno were surprisingly protective of the baby, even if not all of them had been certain they wanted to have a hand in raising the kid. He was bound to be a beast already simply by being around Fon and Reborn so much, so they had hesitated.</p><p>But Kyoya was such a peculiar child that he grew on them all very quickly. He was adorable, he wasn't clingy, he was interested in <em>everything</em>, he didn't throw childish tantrums and he was relatively quiet. He wasn't shy but he definitely wasn't outgoing, nor did he have a -in-your-face- type of personality. And he was smart, so if you set a boundary with him, even if he didn't understand the exact words, he knew what he shouldn't do. Weird, peculiar but utterly adorable and likable kid. Colonello and Skull often competed about who would be the best uncle between them whenever they visited, silently regretful that they can't spend more time with the little skylark. Viper used their illusions to tell stories if the boy grew restless. Lal actually acted a bit motherly towards him, something none of them, Lal herself included, had thought she was capable of.</p><p>Fon, now nineteen years old, acted even more mature than before. And while Reborn still took missions that occasionally took him all over the world, Fon remained in Namimori. Fon had plans on how to take down the Triads, but he said that can wait until Kyoya was a bit older. The Skylarks were dead and revenge won't bring them back. The living took priority and Kyoya was Fo's first priority, even over Reborn. The Sun/Sky wasn't even bothered by that. He actually approved. He liked the kid too much, too, for him to want to take precedence over the baby.</p><p>The kid liked him, too, as was evident by how he beamed at him as little Kyoya now toddled over to where Fon and Reborn were sitting together under the shade of a sakura tree in the compound's big garden, where the little party was taking place. Fon was a bit sleepy since he had practically singlehandedly set the whole thing up in a blur of movement and restless energy until he tired himself out so he was half dozing against the older male while Reborn himself had been enjoying a cup of Fon's homemade espresso for the first time in two weeks. He'd been on a mission in France and had almost missed the boy's first birthday because some fucker had gotten a lucky shot in his thigh and he had to stay a day longer while he fully healed and cleaned up after himself. He had contacts all over the world but the criminal organizations in France didn't like him enough for the cleaners to answer his order fast enough so that the cops won't find the site of the mini massacre he'd committed. How rude. It's not <em>his</em> fault that he preferred shooting people straight between the eyes in a neat and fast kill.</p><p>Well, maybe it was, but he was the best for a good damned reason and he was going to show off if he wants to, damn it.</p><p>So, yes, he was tired, he hadn't had proper, deep sleep since two weeks ago and he was fighting jet lag. The espresso was a necessity.</p><p>Somehow, though, Kyoya's second ever spoken word woke him up much faster than any shot of caffeine ever could.</p><p>"Babbo!" The boy cried as he launched himself into Reborn's lap, making everyone go silent and Fon startle into full wakefulness in seconds. The kid nuzzled into Reborn's dress shirt - Fon had his suit jacket around him like a makeshift blanket and he'd foregone his usual vest to appear less formal for the family occasion - completely oblivious to the reaction he had caused.</p><p>Reborn held himself stiffly and almost robotically patted the boy's head while he turned to look at Fon and mouth the word 'Help' because he had <em>not</em> signed up to be a father. Where did the kid even learn that word!? Who was teaching him Italian already!? Hadn't they all agreed the first language he'd learn would be Japanese given that's his birth country and where he was going to grow up? It was the first language the Arcobaleno have collectively learned, given their new 'main headquarters' was now in Namimori. Fon was going to start learning Italian as his second language after he hits two or three years old! And yet ...</p><p>The way Fon smiled up at him mischievously might actually be all the answer you need. "You're raising the boy. It's not like Kyoya will know any other father figure."</p><p>And while it took him a few minutes to recover, all the while his asshole Guardians cackled - or politely chuckled, in Fon's case, because he was still too nice - at his stunned face and Kyoya fell asleep in his lap, he eventually recovered and started planning out his revenge that will make Fon have an even more entertaining and satisfying reaction than he had right now.</p><p>So, a week later, the priest at the local church was traumatized into marrying one blushing Hibari Fon to one all too smug Renato Sinclair - though the certificate simply said 'Reborn' - with no witnesses except a sleeping Kyoya and a stunned looking Dr Shamal. And then Kyoya was fostered off to his 'uncles and aunt' for the day while Reborn took his new spouse to a hotel out of Namimori for a brief honeymoon.</p><p>It's immensely satisfying to have the last laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So ... Any thoughts?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyoya was five when he finally becomes Flame Active with a strong, pure Cloud and an almost equally strong secondary Mist. Skull, Viper and Lal were immensely smug because Kyoya shared Flame Types with them while Fon just cooed over how wide-eyed with wonder the little boy was whenever he made the Flames appear at his fingertips and Verde monitored their development because you can never know how Cloud Flames can turn out and this would be the first time he has a willing test subject. Reborn threatened to eviscerate him if he tries any experiments on the child beyond observation while Colonello pouted that he won't be having much of a hand in training the kid.</p><p>Fon and Reborn had already started teaching Kyoya some basic self defense methods since he was four and a half years old, though most of those had not involved fighting until his fifth birthday. Reborn left it to Fon to teach the kid martial arts, because there was no one better, while he focused more on teaching him awareness, tactical thinking, observational skills, hiding techniques and ambush methods and, of course, target practice. Kyoya knew how to shoot from ten different types of firearms before he turned six and the hitman and the two soldiers kept teaching him about more and more weapons as he grew up. They all wanted Kyoya to be able to defend himself.</p><p>They left Flame training for last, because the kid needed stamina and control over his mind and body before they throw in a force not even Verde can yet fully comprehend despite his many years of research on Flames and the long history of humans using them.</p><p>That didn't mean Viper didn't teach Kyoya how to avoid or break out of illusions or that Skull hadn't started teaching Kyoya how to sharpen his reflexes and how to drive various things. He found some miniature cars and motorcycles somewhere and taught Kyoya on those while supervising him with sharp, keen eyes. His life as a Carcassa commander had changed him into a true mafioso instead of the civilian stuntman who just so happened to have some incredibly Cloud Flames. He also gave Kyoya an outsider's view and explained some things that seem only natural and logical to the rest of them given they were born mafia or had joined it relatively early on that the rules of the underworld were second nature to them.</p><p>Kyoya learned fast, got stronger faster and grew seemingly in the blink of an eye from an adorable baby to an adorable five year old and into a still adorable but very dangerous, very deadly ten year old, which is when they all pretty much decided he was ready to leave the nest.</p><p>Or rather, Fon decided it was time for him to avenge the Hibari Clan and take down the current leadership of the Triads, as well as everyone who had been even in the smallest capacity involved in the death of his sister and fellow clansmen, and Reborn just so happened to be summoned by Cavallone Nono regarding an old deal he had made with the man. Viper also got an interesting summons. From the Varia, to be exact, Vogola's own independent assassination squad.</p><p>It was time to let Kyoya fly on his own and everyone was a bit nervous about it.</p><p>Except Kyoya himself, of course.</p><p>Everyone was freaking out because they were all very attached to the little skylark but he was perfectly fine with this new development. Kyoya had grown up to be strong, smart and independent in what seems like no time at all. He knew how to defend and take care of himself. Verde and Reborn had taken care of his education with the occasional input from Viper so Kyoya was home-schooled up until he was supposed to enroll into middle school. His name was rather feared on the streets and that was only going to grow because Kyoya will be left alone to hold the fort, so to say, in Namimori. The kid already had a group of devoted followers - former delinquents whose loyalty he had earned by beating them up; weird world they were living in - since he was nine and had taken over Namimori Middle School as a base of operations so there was really no good reason to worry about him so much.</p><p>No one in the underworld even knew the Arcobaleno had any connection to the boy! So there was no chance of one of their enemies going after him to get to one of the strongest seven.</p><p>Not to mention that the boy was far from harmless or helpless. Quite the opposite. The young Hibari knew forty of Fon's deadliest martial arts styles, even if he preferred his own style that he'd made for his unique tonfa - made by Verde, according to Kyoya's requests. He knew to handle just about any firearms under the sun thanks to Lal, Colonello and Reborn, knew to drive any vehicle that Skull did - and even one he didn't, because Skull had never flown a fighter jet while one of Kyoya's followers comes from an air force family so Kyoya had access to the regular military as well as COMSUBIN - and was perfectly able to escape most of Viper's strongest illusions. Not to mention Verde had taught him hundreds of different chemicals and other more scientific ways to kill people. Hell, Verde even taught Kyoya how to give people cancer, something Skull never figured out to do without visibly disfiguring the person and giving the 'silent killer' away. Kyoya had the whole town under his thumb but they all feared that their absence from his side might make people gutsy enough to try and overthrow the Hibari heir.</p><p>Especially since even Verde will be gone for most of the year, a development that happened when two other top scientists invited him to a particularly interesting and challenging project that the Gesso famiglia was willing to fund until they reached a breakthrough. Since no one was staying in Namimori save their agreed three-monthly meetings, Kyoya would have Namimori all to himself with only his little followers as backup. Even Reborn worried for the kid, especially since he'd started calling Kyoya 'his son'.</p><p>Yes, Kyoya had indeed never let up on the 'chichi' and 'babbo' shtick despite being old and smart enough - not to mention outright informed - that Reborn and Fon can't be his biological parents. He remained as stubborn as he was as a kid. It used to be adorable, now it was half cute, half annoying and a small bit admirable.</p><p><em>'Mio Dio, I miss him already,'</em> Reborn mused to himself as he casually sauntered over to where his first ever ... student was sulking about his father's imminent death and his own unavoidable accession to the throne of Cavallone as the Decimo. Dino Cavallone had grown up a lot in the past ten years, since the last time Reborn saw him, on the day he had sealed both their fates by making this deal. He was a so-so student at the prestigious mafia high school here in Italy, but he was clumsy and meek and a pacifist so the other young up and coming mafioso were often bullying him. He had a strange on again off again friend in Superbi Squalo, the current Second in Command of the <em>Varia</em> and acting leader because the actual leader, Xanxus, was frozen in something called the 'Cradle Incident'. Reborn knew all of this thanks to Viper, who had months ago infiltrated the Varia as the new Mist Officer that goes by the name Mammon.</p><p>'Mammon' had openly admitted to having once been an Arcobaleno but also made up a bullshit story as to why they 'ditched' the group. Kudos for creativity but Reborn had been openly exasperated upon hearing the reasons his greedy Mist had given.</p><p>At least they now had an inside ... <em>person</em> in both of Vongola's branching organizations that helped actually run the family with Lal in CEDEF and Viper in the Varia.</p><p>Reborn could take over the biggest, strongest, most influential mafia family in the world on a whim if he gets bored because they were all idiots for giving two shamelessly-Arcobaleno access to so much sensitive information and such high ranking positions. Lal was practically second only to Bakamitsu and Viper often had more say than any other Varia officer in their operations because they had the most experience and information, not to mention their contacts and reputation.</p><p>Really, everyone in Vongola were idiots.</p><p>The Sun/Sky sighed as he looked down at his new idiot responsibility and walked over so he was looming over the kid, letting his shadow block out the Sun. (Oh, the <em>irony</em>.) Amber eyes blinked up at him, something like fear, worry and shock colored heavily with confusion flitting over the teen's face. Reborn felt his usual chaos-inducing smirk spread over his lips at that absolutely delightful reaction. Maybe this will be fun? Who knows. "Chaos," he said in greeting and the kid scrambled to sit up and crab-crawl away from him a bit. "I am," he paused for less than a second as his smirk got even more chaotic as the proper title came to mind. "Your home tutor hitman, Reborn. I'm here to make you a mafia boss."</p><p>The blond gaped at him. Whether it was because of who he was or what he had just declared, it was a bit difficult to tell but his reaction was amusing nonetheless. "But I don't want to be a mafia boss!"</p><p>Well, that was a bit troublesome but also not Reborn's problem. "Don't speak nonsense. You think I care? I am doing this to return a favor to your father from ten years ago. My job is to make you a capable, respectable Don. Now stop wasting time and get up. I need to do an evaluation to see just how much work I have to do."</p><p>"No," Dino said defiantly.</p><p>Reborn promptly backhanded him into the wall of his very own childhood home. It's relatively a secret, but Reborn <em>does</em> have a bit of a temper. No snot nosed brat was going to defy him - at least not just for the sake of it; if Dino had had a reasonable, sound explanation for his refusal (beyond not wanting to be the boss) Reborn would have encouraged the balls it took to defy the world's greatest hitman - with such disrespect and get away with it.</p><p>Well, unless that snot nosed brat is Kyoya, but Kyoya was not only respectful, he also wasn't snot nosed or a brat.</p><p>(Reborn may or may not be a doting parent but he is nothing compared to Fon, who actively thought Kyoya was adorable when he took down a whole yakuza group with nothing but blunt force and sheer strength alone.)</p><p>"Lesson number one, learn how to properly speak and show respect to your betters. If you have too big a mouth, one day you will have a loaded gun shoved into it. And not in the fun way, either."</p><p>"You just hit me!?" The incredulous blonde exclaimed, staring at him wide eyed.</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"And why should I show <em>you</em> respect?!" Dino continued, holding onto his - with a possibly broken cheekbone - smarting cheek with both hands, tears clinging to his eyelashes. Reborn, for just one second, thought he might have gone too far but then Dino opened his mouth again and Reborn kicked him through the mansion's wall. "I'm the supposed future mafia boss and you're just some random freelance hitman! Not to mention that I am a Sky! You can't attack a Sky! It's blasphemy!"</p><p>Now, Reborn wasn't pissed off by the 'random freelance hitman' comment, because that was easy to deal with. He'd just beat some respect into the boy. What had him possibly breaking every rib in the boy's torso was the typical Sky famiglia mentality that he's been managing to avoid these past ten years to the point he had been able to completely disregard any thoughts relating to the matter. It had helped him become a bit more accepting of his own secondary Flames and he had even started using them at random, much to the relief and delight of his Guardians. He had gotten so used to not hearing that sort of shit that it had taken him quite by surprise to hear Dino say that. To make it sound as though Reborn had less worth just because he was a Sun (with his secondary Sky still firmly a secret).</p><p>He remembered, suddenly, why it was <em>Reborn</em> that Cavallone Nono had all but <em>begged</em> to teach and train his son.</p><p>He didn't want Dino to be like the Skies Reborn hated.</p><p>"Young Master Dino!?" A shocked, horrified Romario exclaimed when he ran into the room to find the teen firmly planted into the cracked opposite wall, nearly unconscious from the impact. "What happened!?" The worried right hand man asked, desperately trying to understand the situation.</p><p>"It would seem that I have quite a lot of work to do with you, young Cavallone Decimo," Reborn said ominously as he casually walked right through the debris he himself had caused. The right hand man flinched away from his approach before firming himself at his future boss' side in an attempt to, what? Protect him? Reborn wouldn't know. He can't remember the last time someone had protected him. Even that time Luce and Kawahira kidnapped Fon, Reborn had been protecting himself. His Guardians knew better than to assume he needed their protection. Assistance, occasionally, yes, and definitely their company - more of a want, really, but whatever - but never protection. It was a foreign concept to him. He might have to look into it. Skies usually relied heavily on their Guardians or family for strength and protection. How weak.</p><p>Reborn completely ignored and disregarded Romario, instead moving faster than the untrained eye can see so he was past the man and had the teenager by the throat. Dino choked on his own fear while Romario looked like he didn't know what to do. Reaching for his gun had him held at gunpoint by Reborn without the hitman even looking away from his new student.</p><p>"The next time you spout such bullshit at me or I <em>ever</em> hear you say or support that ideology, I'll <em>gladly</em> make sure you can never become a mafia boss. Are we clear?" Maybe he can scare that idiocy right out of the gullible little fool.</p><p>Dino nodded hastily and Reborn let him go with a friendly smile. "Good." Huh, who would have thought? It actually worked. He'll reinforce it a few more times, just to make sure. There were more than enough Dons who believed themselves to be the best thing since espresso just because their 'soul fire' burned orange. "Now, something we will obviously need to work on is lesson number two. You need to learn how to duck and dodge if you want to survive at all, let alone inherit the family. Now, I will give you a chance to recover," he said generously as he indicated Dino's half-broken state that Reborn himself was the secondary cause off - the primary being, naturally, the Sky bullshit he'd spouted that set the hitman off in the first place - casually. "And I will properly evaluate you in the morning. Now if you excuse me, I have to pay a visit to the boss to let him know I'm here."</p><p>"He knows," Romario half deadpans - only half, because he has good self-preservation instincts and a healthy combination of fear and respect for the fedora wearing man - but Reborn waves him off.</p><p>He needs to curse the fuck out of the man for letting his son get in with a bad crowd that taught him that bullshit, anyway.</p><p>And if it turns out that's some nonsense they are taught at school, well ...</p><p>Reborn does love causing chaos and committing mass murder.</p><p>Everyone wins, yay!</p><p>00000</p><p>By the time noon rolls by the next day, Reborn is staring incredulously down at the beaten, breathless, once again half broken future Cavallone Decimo as though he was some strange creature he can not comprehend.</p><p>"Are you by any chance defective, Dame-Dino?"</p><p>"Wha' are ... ya talkin' ... 'bout?" The young Cavallone asked as he struggled to get some air into his lungs. Honestly, to Reborn, he looked like a dying fish. "I know 'm ... clumsy ... but dat's a bit mean ... don't ya think?"</p><p>"Then why can't you get up and continue?" The hitman asked, honestly perplexed. "I've only made you do a hundred push-ups and run five laps around the property." Which rivaled the Hibari Compound in size, mind you, so it was only about 4 ha, so it wasn't <em>that</em> much.</p><p>"But that's crazy! In the most respectable way possible," Dino quickly added on, obviously not wanting to be kicked while he was down on top of the torture he'd just gone through.</p><p>"But you're seventeen, right?"</p><p>"Yeah," the younger male answered hesitantly, not seeing where Reborn might be going with this. "Most regular seventeen year olds would break if they had to do this. Mind you, I think I lasted good enough, don't you think?"</p><p>Reborn only frowned down at him. "I've known Fon since he was seventeen. This was half of his morning stretches at the time. Hell, my ten year old son could endure this without complaint, so obviously the problem is in you."</p><p>"They can't be normal people," Dino said decisively, obviously not able to comprehend such a feat being possible. "Not even Squalo would be able to go through that and he's Varia Quality. Do you have any idea what kind of physical readiness and strength someone has to be to be declared Varia Quality?"</p><p>Reborn shrugged but didn't point out that Shamal, who was not all that much of a close combat fighter and wasn't nearly as strong as Reborn, had been declared Varia Quality when Reborn hadn't and Reborn was the world's greatest, strongest hitman with the highest kill count and ranked as the most powerful Flame user on the planet. The reason why Shamal was invited and Reborn - or any of the other Arcobaleno, for that matter - wasn't was because the Varia knew he was stronger than them and that they wouldn't be able to control him. The Arcobaleno as a whole had made that painfully clear over the years. 'Mammon' was welcomed because they thought they could keep them on a leash as long as they gave them money. And had Viper been a free Mist, that might have even worked, too, but Viper's first loyalty, despite their love of money, was to Reborn, Lal, Colonello, Verde, Skull and Fon and, as of the last ten years, Hibari Kyoya, too, even if he wasn't bonded to them.</p><p>Really, what the Varia called 'Quality' was as much talent, skill and reputation as it was the ability to control their assets. If they can't control them, they're a threat and they are taken out. A few Varia officers in the past have actually tried to kill Reborn, only to find out that he did not enjoy being disturbed while he was getting his caffeine fix.</p><p>So he just shrugged to Dino's little rant about how strong Superbi Squalo had to be to make it into the Varia. "Not really but I bet I was stronger when <em>I</em> was seventeen. You <em>don't</em> want to know what I was up to at that age. Seriously, though, are you really this weak?"</p><p>Because if that was the case, Reborn has to go about this in a whole different way than how he had gone about training Kyoya as he grew up.</p><p>Deathperation Bullets method it is. It would be the quickest and most amusing way to deal with this because Reborn was already homesick and wanted his Guardians, his lover and his son back at his side.</p><p>Dino shivered in fear and dread as Reborn had Leon turn into a gun with a special, new glint in his eyes that promised chaos.</p><p>This was not going to end well for him, he just knew it, but it will definitely amuse his new 'tutor'.</p><p>The world's greatest hitman just smirked as he aimed his gun and fired a head-shot.</p><p>Dino fell back, limp and seemingly dead before strong Sky Flames roared to life on his forehead and he jumped right out of his clothes yelling "Re-BORN!"</p><p>Reborn himself just watched him run off to correct whatever regrets he had with smug amusement.</p><p>And so he became the fearsome, spartan home tutor Reborn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The origins of katekyo hitman Reborrn!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reborn needs to realize Hibari are not ordinary kids. (And he himself is not a good example of 'normal', either.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Have I told you my ten year old son can do a better job than you?" Reborn commented as he checked Dino's progress on his latest math homework. He'd gotten four out of ten questions right in an hour and a half. They weren't even all that hard questions and Reborn wasn't judging from his point of view as someone who delighted in solving the most difficult mathematical problems in history.</p><p>"Not everyone's lucky enough to be born with a mathematical genius to teach them from a young age about integrals and other advanced mathematics," groused the blond from where he was nursing his cheek from Reborn's last slap. He seemed to be getting used to it so the punishment was losing effect.</p><p>"These are basic problems, Dame-Dino," countered the hitman as he gave him an utterly unimpressed deadpan stare. "A twelve year old would be able to do the problems you got right in less time and the ones you got wrong should be a piece of cake to you by now."</p><p>"Maybe you need to explain it to me again."</p><p>"I already did ten times."</p><p>"Clearly not well enough-" The future Cavallone Don got cut off when Reborn had Leon turn into a one ton mallet and smacked the seventeen year old with it over the head.</p><p>He gave him a vaguely approving grunt when the teen didn't immediately pass out. "At least some parts of your training are already taking hold." He's been at this for the past two months and he already just wants to call it quits because Dino was resisting in small ways every step of the way that he can vaguely get away with. His creativity was, at least, admirable, but the resistance was futile because Reborn was a man of his word and he <em>will</em> be making a respectable Don out of the boy. If for no other reason than to stop the creation of another arrogant Sky who thinks they are <em>all that</em>.</p><p>There were more than enough such bastards in the world and while Reborn and all of his Guardians were safe, <em>Kyoya wasn't</em>. Kyoya, a powerful, pure Cloud with a strong secondary Mist, was practically a magnet for Skies and the kid had no desire to bond or harmonize, <em>ever</em>. If Reborn can make sure one less Sky would even think of attempting to force him, he will gladly put in the time to ensure that.</p><p>Besides, Dino was an overall good kid. Reborn didn't want to give up on him because he had some potential. Making him Flame Active had reduced some of his natural clumsiness, but had also opened him to a whole new world of senses that he was not yet ready to deal with. He'll probably be better once he finds at least one or two Guardians to tether him to himself instead of letting his Flames blindly stretch out to search for bonds that were not yet there. Depending on how long Reborn stays, he might even help him find some. Romario was a good candidate already. The two were certainly compatible. A Rain as a first bond would be good for his further growth and development. It should prevent him from making any rash and dangerous decisions and Romario's loyalty might help eventually win him over to the idea of becoming a boss.</p><p>Cavallone Nono was getting worse by the day. From what he had overheard, the man had a year if he was lucky but could literally not wake up the very next morning as well. The instability was costing the Cavallone allies and was even starting to affect their ability to hold their territory. Sooner or later, something will have to give.</p><p>Dino was far from ready to inherit the family, so Reborn at times snuck into Nono's room and fed him Sun Flames, soothing over any resistance the man's own Flames might give - because he had had a Sun Guardian of his own and the woman had died years ago defending him, so Reborn was nothing more than an incompatible intruder - with his own harmonizing Sky Flames. It didn't even take much of a toll on Reborn but worked wonders for the Don. He'd be a lot more energetic the following couple of days.</p><p>Reborn was careful that no one knows what he was doing because Cavallone, if no one else, would question how he can heal him on such a deep level when their overall compatibility is 0%. (Reborn's Sun is 100% compatible with his Sky. There was no space for any other Sky or Sun there.) And while usually healing by way of Sun Flames doesn't require compatibility, Cavallone Nono was literally <em>dying</em>, so even his Flames were slowly going out, lacking the energy to continue burning. Reborn gave them the energy they needed, which <em>should</em> be impossible between an utterly incompatible Sun and Sky. Hence his use of his own Sky Flames to create a fake harmony to trick Cavallone's Flames to let him heal him. If they question him about how he could heal someone on a literally soul level, his secret secondary Flames would not stay so secret anymore.</p><p>Perhaps he was getting himself too involved in famiglia matters that didn't even concern him. He was a freelance hitman and he had a family of his own to look out for. None of this concerns him.</p><p>And yet, sometimes, right after Dino visits his father's sickbed, the blond would have this lost look in his eyes that reminded him a bit too clearly of Fon at that age and he would relent some of the ice around his heart and reach out a helping hand, even if it was in secret.</p><p>Ultimately, Reborn knew that the only way he can really help Dino is by making him a strong, capable mafia boss because only that way would the future Cavallone Decimo remain relatively safe and be able to control his own destiny. Reborn didn't want the teenager to die, which means he needs to, perhaps, take this whole training thing a bit more seriously. He needs to bring it up a notch so <em>Dino</em> would take it more seriously.</p><p>An idea started forming in his mind, a combination of his natural chaos and a training regimen not all that different from what his own 'mentor' had once put him through until Reborn got strong and skilled enough that such methods no longer worked on him. It had taken him a couple of months, but he knew the method might need years before it shows any true fruits with Dino. That's fine. Reborn was fully committed at this point to make Dino strong.</p><p>He guessed they can start tomorrow, when he gets some TNT, Leon has the time to make more Deathperation Bullets and so he can find some of his old sheep and wolf costumes.</p><p>Also, he might need to video-phone Fon and ask for a demonstration in some whip moves, given that the Cavallone traditionally used that weapon and Reborn would not use such a thing outside of the bedroom with a very kinky partner. (Which Fon wasn't. He may be up to some roleplay and bondage from time to time, but whips were a no go.)</p><p>(Judging by a few faint scars on his back, faded to the point of almost being invisible, Reborn could guess why and it made his blood boil and trigger finger itch. He hoped the person who did that to Fon was already dead, because if they weren't, Reborn will be coming after them.)</p><p>00000</p><p>"Reborn, I don't mean to question you, but why are we dressed like this?" Predictably, his student asked him the next morning as he gestured at their outfits. Dino looked far too innocent for a teenager dressed as a lamb while Reborn was the true personification of the big, bad wolf. Only, if he was going to devour Dino, it was going to be in a literal sense because the kid had been complaining about the early hour - it was still dark outside at three forty in the morning - and the long walk into the middle of the woods and about having to carry loads of bags that Reborn had shoved into his arms as soon as he had dragged the blond out of bed.</p><p>Reborn hasn't had his morning espresso yet and he was kind of peckish, so literally devouring Dino like a cannibal wasn't off the table. It's messy and probably bad for his stomach, but he's the strongest Sun in the world and it would seriously rid him of many problems.</p><p>"Fon was so much better at this age," he reminisced to himself with a sigh before granting Dino his attention. "It's for endurance, adaptability, agility, speed and stamina training."</p><p>"Okay, but I have to ask how the sheep costume comes into play."</p><p>Reborn didn't bother to hide his sadistic grin as he took out a whistle and blew. A second later, an entire pack of hungry wolves howled in answer before the sound of snapping branches and rustling leaves filled the early morning. Even in the dim lighting, he could clearly see Dino pale.</p><p>"Think of it as a game of tag."</p><p>"Why would you do this?" The still too shocked to start running teenager asked and the hitman shrugged.</p><p>"There's this very interesting story I like about a lamb that didn't listen to its elders and went too far into the woods and met the big bad wolf. The lamb had to dance to save its life until someone came to save it or it managed to lead the wolf closer to where the humans might be searching for it with guns. But the lamb only knew so many dance moves and it didn't take long for it to run out and the wolf noticed and started losing interest. So the lamb made up new moves on the spot. Its life quite literally depended on the wolf's entertainment. Think of your training from now on in that context, because if you slack off, I won't help you. I'll leave you to the big bad wolf."</p><p>"You're crazy!"</p><p>"And you're dressed as a sheep with the perfume to booth to make it more realistic and there's a pack of wolves charging for you. Now start running or I'll just sit right here and watch them tear you apart piece by piece."</p><p>Needless to say, Dino ran like he'd never run before, right up until dawn, when he grew too exhausted and the wolves closed in on him.</p><p>Reborn simply hit him with a Deathperation Bullet and watched the chase continue while munching on some popcorn.</p><p>00000</p><p>"Wrong again."</p><p>"No, wait, I know where I made a mistake-gaaah!" BOOM!</p><p>"The answer is f(x)=x*g/2. Do the next one. If you get it wrong this time, you'll get double the Boom."</p><p>"<em>Mio Dio, salvami</em>!"</p><p>00000</p><p>"Why am I learning Japanese?"</p><p>"Because I said so. Now, again from the top. <em>Konichiwa</em>."</p><p>"<em>Konichiwa</em>."</p><p>00000</p><p>"Reborn!" An excited Dino burst into the tea room on the second floor of the manor, waving around a crumbled and a bit torn up piece of paper - probably a result of his clumsiness - with gusto and a blinding smile on his face. "I got 25/30 on my math test! The teacher praised me for my improvement! Thank you so much!"</p><p>Romario, who had been having coffee with the hitman, got all teary eyed with pride and even clapped at the best math grade so far. "That's wonderful, Boss. Well done!"</p><p>Dino was so focused on Reborn who was examining his test with a critical eye to notice the change from 'young master' to 'boss', but Reborn didn't. Still, he gave the blond a proud smirk as he handed back the test. "Good job, Dino."</p><p>"You didn't call me 'Dame'!" Exclaimed the soon to be eighteen year old in elation and delight.</p><p>"Keep it up and I might drop it permanently, Dame-Dino."</p><p>"I'll show you! You'll see, Reborn! I'm not 'no-good'!"</p><p>Well, his Japanese was also coming along quite well.</p><p>Reborn was quite satisfied.</p><p>00000</p><p>Reborn took a vacation from Christmas to the end of the first week of the New Year. The Arcobaleno were all gathering in Namimori to spend the holidays with Kyoya and to get away from the idiocy of their current 'coworkers'. Viper and Lal especially needed the break, because the Vongola as a whole were all idiots.</p><p>Reborn was eager to go back home - and wasn't it strange that Namimori was now 'home'? Well, Kyoya was there, so there was no other place in the world that could carry that title - because this was the first birthday in years that he hadn't spent with his Guardians, which meant that they would be making up for it now. Which meant he'll be allowed to have a whole day with only Fon while the others watch Kyoya. If he plays it right, he could get two to three consecutive days of a little private vacation with only Fon and himself.</p><p>Don't get him wrong, he loves all of his Guardians and Kyoya, of course, but he's a little frustrated and Fon was the best way to vent that frustration, be it through an all out spar or in the bedroom. And for both of those methods of relieving stress, they need privacy or else someone might get hurt.</p><p>Also, presents and booze. And the Arcobaleno trademark chaos he hasn't fully enjoyed in months.</p><p>Walking through the streets of Namimori almost felt nostalgic, which was ridiculous as he'd visited just a couple of months ago. The people knew better than to get in his way but the dangerous aura he exudes did zilch to stop more than a couple of women and even some men from gazing longingly after him. Once, it would have pleased him greatly to have such attention, but now he was always battling between annoyance and amusement since his heart remained very firmly Fon's. And his little tempest remained exclusively <em>his</em>, too and that's how they like it. Ten years later and yet nothing has changed between them. Adding Kyoya to the mix had only solidified their relationship further.</p><p>And speak of the demon prefect of Namimori and he shall appear!</p><p>Reborn grinned when he caught sight of the familiar mop of raven hair, the owner too short and dressed in all the wrong colors to be Fon. Kyoya doesn't seem to have seen him yet, but the hitman knew that won't last. Kyoya on his own had almost animalistic instincts and was a born fighter. He's always alert and aware of his surroundings, categorizing people by threat level as 'herbivores', 'omnivores' and 'carnivores' and Reborn definitely fit into that last one. The number of times he's managed to take Kyoya by surprise since the kid hit seven was inappropriately low for the world's greatest hitman because Kyoya always seemed to be aware of him, the biggest danger in the room.</p><p>And while Reborn was proud of how good Kyoya was for his age, he also wants to play pranks on his son, too.</p><p>So he uses this golden opportunity to its fullest and all but drops behind Kyoya out of literally nowhere, grabbing the ten and a half years old boy in his arms and hugging him like a teddy bear in that way he knew the little Cloud despised but endured for the sake of his herbivorous family. (Even though he considered everyone but Skull and Verde as carnivores and Viper an omnivore. The Cloud and Lightning Arcobaleno were iffy in Kyoya's mind because they didn't really know how to properly fight and avoided it if they can but were still dangerous. Kyoya was still evaluating them to this day so he can put them in their proper class. For now, he calls them fake-herbivores. The little Hibari was honestly weird but they all still found him too adorable to mind. Not to mention that none of the Arcobaleno are exactly sane, either.)</p><p>Kyoya lets out this little annoyed sigh that is reserved exclusively for the Arcobaleno and Reborn smirks as he cuddles his littler skylark. This was actually a bit like therapy for him. "Come on, Kyoya, don't be like that. I need to soak up some competence after months of being around that wimpy student of mine~" Whined the Arcobaleno, but he was dead serious. Dino was starting to do better, but he was still incompetent and clumsy and downright <em>dame dame</em>. After being surrounded by scarily competent people - yes, even Skull; being a commander for Carcassa has finally made him shine, even if he's still such a natural lackey - for the past ten years almost continuously, Reborn was not ready to face the idiocy and mediocrity of the rest of the world.</p><p>Kyoya didn't struggle, so the kid must have missed him, too. "Surely even a herbivore can't be <em>that</em> bad that you've been reduced to herbivorous behavior such as this?"</p><p>Reborn huffed. <em>'Says the little menace enjoying the hug.'</em> Kyoya was so cute sometimes. "He's doing better as a result of my tutelage, but seriously, Kyoya. I was not ready for this. Did you know that you and Fon are not normal kids? Well, back when Fon used to be a kid, anyway. Apparently, you guys are super gifted or something or just raised right. I mean, that wimp is almost eighteen but you would beat him in adaptability, stamina, speed and even strength any day. And don't even get me started on his algebra skills! Or decision making! Kyoya, you're turning eleven in a few months but you're already running a town all on your own. I gave my student an ant farm and there's already been a move towards anarchy."</p><p>Reborn had had to smooth things over with the angry insects unless they wanted the entire manor overrun by ants. Thank whatever gods exist or don't that he'd settled for ants and not termites. The Cavallone were already suffering financially from their sick boss. They wouldn't have the money to properly repair their headquarters.</p><p>Sure, Leon could have just eaten the ants or something, but Reborn honestly preferred them to some of the idiots working for the Cavallone who thought he was just messing around and enjoying the free food and residence. Did those idiots even realize Reborn could be doing much more interesting things elsewhere if he's not tied to his idiot student? They should be thanking him, not mocking his methods, especially as Dino <em>has</em> gotten better. Say what you will, but those 'crazy methods' are working. They may be unorthodox, but what were they expecting when they hired a hitman to be a home tutor, of all things!?</p><p>Kyoya twisted so he can look at Reborn to check if he was serious before arching an eyebrow when he realized that yes, he was. "Ants follow their queen." In other words, what Reborn has just said should be impossible.</p><p>The hitman sighed, exasperated and so <em>done</em> with the world. "I know."</p><p>Understanding flashed in silver-blue eyes and Kyoya patted the arms hugging him sympathetically. "Take all the time to recover that you need." In other words, cuddle away. At least until they find Fon. Then Kyoya will demand that he be released because Fon was a much more suitable comfort blanket/teddy bear than him.</p><p>"You patrolling still or making your way home?" The adult asked as he adjusted his grip before casually placing the ten year old on his shoulders. Kyoya was light for a child of his age, especially one so strong, and Reborn was more than in shape so carrying him like this despite his age and size was no problem for the Sun.</p><p>"I'm trying to stay away from the house for a while longer," admits the Cloud, not even bothering to fight the hitman on his treatment that is more suitable for a toddler than a primary school student.</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Yeah, Colonello finally popped the question and Lal actually said yes."</p><p>Reborn couldn't believe his ears. "Wait, for real? You're not just pulling my leg, right?"</p><p>The littler Hibari just nodded. "Their first date is set for the New Years fireworks watching. They want to 'take things slow'." The child even threw in an eye roll - highly unusual for him, because he believed such gestures to be beneath him and utterly herbivorous - and air quotes with his fingers.</p><p>Reborn doesn't know if he should crack up laughing or curl up and cry.</p><p>"At least they're having sex to celebrate."</p><p>Maybe a murder spree is the best option because his ten year old son should <em>not</em> know anything about that.</p><p>In the end, Fon stops him before he can murder his Rains.</p><p>Just your typical Arcobaleno reunion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the long wit! But life and exams got in the way!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three months after Reborn returns from celebrating Kyoya's eleventh birthday with the rest of his strange, motley family, Cavallone Nono dies.</p><p>The whole Cavallone famiglia mourns the loss of their boss and Dino is inconsolable for days. He gets worse after the funeral. Reborn lets him grieve for about two weeks before he notices that Dino isn't getting better. He had all but stopped eating, he had huge bags under his eyes that looked rather like someone had punched him than because of a lack of sleep and he hadn't spoken unless spoken to in all that time.</p><p>So on the Monday of the third week after the former Don's funeral, Reborn breaks down the door to Dino's bedroom at six in the morning, drags the blond out of bed and forces him to go to school. He's graduating that year and can't afford to miss the classes and the materials he'll need for the final exams.</p><p>Dino returns home with red eyes, bruises all over his body and a broken spirit because apparently the other kids had made fun of him and his dead father and he had fought them in a rage. The only reason he wasn't even more injured was because Superbi Squalo had jumped in and taken care of his opponents after Dino could fight no more. The blond had still taken down three of his seven opponents, so Reborn was proud of his progress. He figured it was time to step it up, but only after he deals with the school.</p><p>So on that fine Tuesday morning, Reborn takes on the persona of 'Mr Borin', the 'substitute' math teacher because the regular one got 'food poisoning' from a 'bad pizza' last night and was getting her stomach pumped out at the hospital. Or so the rumors say. Reborn's inclined to believe them. Lead can be so deadly to humans, after all.</p><p>Dino's so down in the dumps that he doesn't even recognize Reborn when he walks in at first. When he does, he kind of panics and makes motions at him as if to tell him to get lost. So cute. He actually thought he can order Reborn around. Or beg his way out of getting revenge. Too bad for him that Reborn doesn't roll that way. Oh, no. If he's committed to something, he goes all the way. That's how half of the shit he and his Guardians got into over the years started in the first place. And no, he doesn't mean the small-fry events from before the Checkerface Idiocy. They may have mellowed down a bit after Kyoya came into their lives for the kid's sake, but they were still Arcobaleno and they still went on occasional joint missions that anyone else would consider suicidal.</p><p>So, someone's picking on Reborn's first ever student? They're about to realize he doesn't take that bullshit lightly.</p><p>It starts off mild enough that Dino even relaxes on that first day. Reborn just observes and spots each and every one of the idiots that had dared attack the young Cavallone Don. Then, on Wednesday, he calls them up to answer a question. They don't know. He does the same on Thursday. They don't know. On Friday, he writes up a problem that's definitely university level and none of the kids know, but he calls up the bullies again. The leader of the group, to be precise. The kid snaps at him, all high and mighty because he's one of <em>those</em> Skies from a mid-level famiglia and the preferred heir to his father's position. Reborn eviscerates him with words before sending him to the principal's office after the class. He then calls up Dino, the only one who <em>can</em> do this problem because it was one Reborn had taught him just before his father had died. He'd literally beaten the answer step by step into his head with the specially Lightning-reinforced shoes he'd asked Verde to make for him for disciplinary reasons.</p><p>The class watches in awe and the bullies in envy as Dino does the problem in under a minute.</p><p>The bullies try to take revenge after their little leader is left off with a slap on the wrist. Reborn breaks said wrist when he comes across the bullying.</p><p>On Monday morning, the little bully leader's father comes to school to have a 'talk' with the 'new teacher' regarding how his son should be treated like he's a precious jewel.</p><p>Reborn calmly tells him that most precious jewels for a good part of history were ground into dust for creating pigments for makeup and art - like Lapis Lazuli, for instance, even if it's only a half-precious stone - or even medicine in some cultures before he turns to face the man, taking off the glasses he's been wearing while grading tests as a part of his disguise.</p><p>The man takes in his black eyes, spiky hair and the sideburns before stuttering apologies, making his son apologize to the world's greatest hitman and Dino for the inconveniences they'd caused before all but fleeing the building.</p><p>'Mr Borin' becomes the new favorite teacher, even if Reborn insists on a lot more than other math teachers in the school.</p><p>Dino keeps looking at him with something akin to wonder and admiration in his eyes, even when he puts him through hell in training.</p><p>Kids are weird.</p><p>He leaves when the regular teacher miraculously recovers overnight (coughSunFlamescough) and he has a school full of teenagers crying as they watch him walk out of the gates.</p><p>He had, unfortunately, acquired a stalker during that little stint. A little Storm girl by the name of Bianchi who seems to be specialized in poison cooking and is even more obsessed with love than Alexa ever was. She had asked him to be her boyfriend but after he had told her he was otherwise engaged - and Dino chose that moment to trot over and ask him if he would mind if Squalo joined them for a few of their tutoring sessions because the Second Sword Emperor needed help keeping up and also maybe some advice in finances; Reborn was tempted to both send the long haired shark to 'Mammon' because no one was better at money-related things but knew Viper would charge the already stretched thin stand-in Varia leader and he kind of pitied the kid who had all but lost his Sky at such a young age and maybe strangling Dino on the other hand because he had the <em>worst</em> possible timing for these sort of things - the thirteen year old girl got it in her head that she just needed to 'clear up his schedule' in order for them to be together.</p><p>Which is when Bianchi started trying to assassinate Dino. She was pretty good for her age but she needed to be a bit more subtle with her poisoning attempts because the food looked anything but edible and even a moron would recognize that. (Some four years down the line, Reborn will stand corrected because there <em>were</em> idiots who didn't see the poison for what it was and Yamamoto was only the first of many.) Reborn left the two teenagers to it because it gave Dino a real opponent to fight and Bianchi was a sweet girl so the practice would be good for her, too. And trying to kill Dino will keep her off of a very married hitman's back.</p><p>Reborn already missed his Storm enough as it was.</p><p>He didn't need some random Storm throwing herself at him when all he wanted to do was cuddle Fon to death. Or drag him behind locked doors for a bit of passion. It varies and both outcomes would be very welcome.</p><p>He just really missed Fon.</p><p>Still, even between Dino's developing friendship with Squalo and Bianchi's continued assassination attempts, the blond and Reborn didn't come to a head in their training until they, one day, faced some Cavallone rivals in the middle of a street and Romario and Ivan, two of Dino's most frequent bodyguards, got shot down. It wasn't lethal, but they definitely needed to go to a hospital. Leon had been acting all strange that whole day, unable to keep to a single shape for longer periods of time so Reborn would be forced to use regular guns, which wasn't much of a setback. The only problem with the whole situation was that if Reborn went against this family, he'd be dragged into a mess he had no place in. This was a famiglia conflict and if he gets involved, he'll stay involved until it's finally settled, which could take <em>years</em>.</p><p>Dino was panicking at his side because that was a lot of opponents to fight with only the two of them, even if one of them was Reborn himself. Reborn couldn't even shoot his student with a Deathperation Bullet because Leon was acting strange.</p><p>Good ol' motivational speech will have to do.</p><p>"Dame-Dino, if you run now," he told his student even as he subtly loaded a gun, just in case. "You'll be running forever."</p><p>"At least I'll be alive to run!" The hysterical soon to be Don responded, shaking in his socks from fright and nerves. He'd never been in a live battle before and he obviously had no desire to be in one. Reborn still sometimes had a hard time reconciling with the fact that not everyone is like the Arcobaleno or the Hibari, all of whom are battle-crazed or bloodthirsty. Kyoya would be <em>pouting</em> if he were here and Reborn were to tell him to stay back for him to handle it while Dino looked ready to beg him to do just that.</p><p>Well, tough luck. Dino's a mafia boss, whether he likes it or not.</p><p>He'll have to learn to fight for his family.</p><p>"Maybe, but will they?" Reborn asks, pointing at the downed Cavallone bodyguards. Dino stops shaking, as if only now realizing the danger his subordinates were in. "These are the people who watched you grow up, Dino. They raised you as much as your parents have." Perhaps even more so. Dino was definitely a lot more comfortable around Romario than his own father and the mother had left years ago, having found a younger, more handsome rich man to play arm-candy for. "They would die for you. Are you going to repay their loyalty by running away and leaving them to their fate?" The blond was shaking again, but this time not in fear. There were tears clinging to his eyelashes, but they didn't fall. "You may not want to be a boss, but you <em>are</em> the leader of these men. Would you so callously sacrifice them just so you can spend your life running and faking contentment?"</p><p>Dino's hands clenched and he lowered his head, his blond bangs hiding his face from Reborn's penetrating gaze.</p><p>But Reborn did not need eyes to feel the churning emotions, the conflict and the oncoming resolution. His Sky intuition was stronger than the first time he learned how to read it. He was very close to reading minds these days.</p><p>He could feel the decision Dino was making even before he decided on it.</p><p>All of a sudden, Leon started glowing really bright rainbow colored lights and they all had to shield their eyes. Something fell at Dino's feet a moment later before the lights finally died down.</p><p>It was a bullwhip.</p><p>And in its coils, a cute little turtle cooes up at its new master, Dino.</p><p>Reborn spares a moment to stare incredulously at Leon, because he had had no idea his partner can do that, but the chameleon looks tuckered out and just goes for a nap in Reborn's breast pocket, not a care in the world.</p><p>By the time Reborn looks up, Dino already has the whip in his hands and there's a determination in his eyes that Reborn's never seen before. Instinctively, he knows not to interfere in this fight and steps back to observe. The attackers laugh at the first, warning crack of the whip but several cry out in pain with Dino's first true attack. This might be the first time Dino's entering a battle, but Reborn's been training him for months to use a whip and the kid was finally showing the results of his hard work and all the torture Reborn had put him through.</p><p>Even as he watched the blond advance on his enemies, observing the fight in case he needed to jump in and help, Reborn gave half of his attention to that little niggling feeling trying to tell him something that he now easily identifies as his Sky intuition. It takes him a moment to decipher what his secondary Flames are trying to tell him. <em>'Ah,'</em> he thinks as he glances down at the downed men. <em>'How could I have forgotten how famiglia Skies traditionally function; they need others to be strong.'</em> Reborn shakes his head as he kneels down beside Romario and Ivan, both of his hands glowing and sparkling with his beloved, powerful Sun Flames. Healing these two would be a piece of cake for a Sun as strong as Reborn is. <em>'Never seen it in a literal sense, though.'</em></p><p>This little theory of his might need some testing in a much safer and more controlled environment, but Dino was definitely taking the whole 'trust and rely on your family' thing to a whole new level. "Well, Cavallone Nono, it seems I have found a way to convince your son to take over the famiglia after all."</p><p>He now just had to wait for Dino to make that decision on his own.</p><p>00000</p><p>The next day, as Reborn was reading mafia laws out loud to a hospitalized Dino - he had won the fight, but it was still his very first fight and he still had dismal skills and stamina, so he had gotten quite hurt in that mess so Reborn had had to take him to the hospital on Romario's insistence; no, the man did not accept Reborn's offer to heal his boss as well, apparently under some misguided assumption that Reborn couldn't handle the 'strain'. Reborn let him think as he wished. It always amused him when people made such foolish assumptions - because he wasn't going to stop their lessons just because his <em>dame</em> student had gone and hurt himself when he could have asked for help, as would be the reasonable thing to do when he was such an inexperienced fighter. Dino didn't even complain that he didn't get to have some rest to heal, but the hitman doubted the teen was even listening to what he was saying.</p><p>Usually, that would have earned him a one ton mallet to the head, but Reborn's gut instincts - or his Sky intuition, that's becoming really annoying these days with all of its nagging (And yes, it did take offense to that, the prima donna.) - told him that this was more important and to let him off the hook just this once.</p><p>He was rewarded for his patience when Dino reluctantly called his name. The hitman met resigned but determined and unregretful hazel eyes when he looked up and he knew what Dino was going to say even before the Cavallone Decimo said it.</p><p>"Please make me a good, strong boss worthy of the Cavallone name. Whatever it takes. I won't complain about your methods. I just don't want to ever see someone from my precious family hurt ever again."</p><p>Reborn smirked, proud. He shut the tome he'd been reading through and stood up. "Rest well, my not so <em>dame</em> student. We start tomorrow."</p><p>00000</p><p>Dino Cavallone accepted his position as Decimo when he was eighteen and a half years old. He swore to love and protect and lead his family as if his life depended on it and every Cavallone mafioso present cried in pride and joy and utter devotion.</p><p>Reborn stood in the back of the room, fedora tipped over to hide his eyes and smiled.</p><p>Damn, but he missed his own family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're leaving COMSUBIN?" Reborn asked a bit incredulously of his younger Rain when Colonello popped up for a sudden visit about three years after he'd started tutoring Dino. Said 'Bucking Bronco' had had the (mis)fortune to meet the blond Rain Arcobaleno when Colonello had decided to test the twenty year old Don's training's results so far and literally jumped onto his head from out of nowhere. Well, from the sky, where Falco had flown him all the way from central Italy's COMSUBIN base, but that's just details no one cares about.</p><p>He ignored the fact that Dino was still gawking at the ridiculously strong white eagle perched on a branch behind Colonello in the Cavallone gardens. Dino had no space to be so in awe of a strange animal. Enzio, his beloved pet slash partner turtle that Leon had given 'birth' to, can grow to the size of his manor if he gets wet enough. And Dino had seen what all Leon can turn into over the past three years. Nothing should surprise him at this point.</p><p>"Yeah. I got an invitation from Mafia Land to work there to train the staff and act as the main defense against any idiots who might try to attack the island, kora. Figured my stay in COMSUBIN has worn out my welcome, kora. I've been hearing rumors they want to, ah, <em>discharge</em> me, kora." Both Arcobaleno grimaced at that. If it's whispers and if it isn't specified that it's 'honorable discharge', then it means someone in the higher ups of COMSUBIN has gotten twitchy and wants to get rid of an officer, hitman style. It could be anything from people being unsettled by Colonello's long stay in COMSUBIN at such a high ranking position or simply because someone was feeling like a dick and wanted to kill someone for no good reason. Lal used to keep people on their toes and no one dared try something like that with her despite her many years of service because Lal did not act all that much like a Rain while Colonello did have more patience and a much friendlier disposition.</p><p>"Do you want me to deal with it or ...?" He trails off, knowing Colonello will get his meaning. Hey, if they wanted to play 'hitman' with one of <em>his</em> Rains, well, Reborn will be more than happy to <em>oblige</em> them. Maybe show them how a real hitman does things. He does so love watching 'powerful' people piss in their pants when they see him holding a gun in their relative presence. He'd once managed to make a Don literally shit himself over a video conference just by loading his gun. The man had been in America and Reborn had literally had a three year old Kyoya curled up on his lap just out of the frame back in Japan. Even <em>he</em> would have needed half a day to get to the man to kill him, but the Don had forgotten all about that and had still shit himself as though Reborn had been right there in the same room as him.</p><p>Easiest, most entertaining money he'd ever earned.</p><p>Also the reason why Fon had forbidden him from being alone with Kyoya for nearly a month after that when he'd walked into the room to check up on them because he'd heard sobbing. Really, Fon was too overprotective. Kyoya may have woken up because of the man's wailing but he had not been scared or traumatized, only annoyed with 'the herbivore' and in awe of Reborn for having managed it the way he had.</p><p>On second thought, that just might be the reason Fon hadn't wanted him around the bloodthirsty little skylark.</p><p>Eh, he'll make Kyoya his second coming one day, soon enough, and he just <em>knew</em> Fon won't be able to stop them. The younger Hibari was far more feral than his dearest 'chichi'. Might be the consequence of growing up with assassins, hitmen, crazy stuntmen, mafia soldiers/agents, morally questionable scientists and extortionist illusionists and their equally as vicious and dangerous pets that just hide it better behind their cuteness.</p><p>Actually, Kyoya had spent most of his life so far in that state, hadn't he? Hiding just how vicious he was behind his adorable little face.</p><p>(Kyoya, in fact, hadn't. It's just that the Arcobaleno are all biased. The rest of Namimori see the demon for what he is and run away screaming. Metaphorically but often enough literally, too.)</p><p>"Nah, things were getting boring anyway, kora. A change of pace and scenery might do me some good, kora. Besides, this was bound to happen, kora. The mafia had been getting a bit ... twitchy with so many Arcobaleno currently stationed in Italy, kora. Moving to the East should let them settle and not watch us like hawks, kora."</p><p>Well, he guessed that <em>was</em> true. Not that it was a new development but recently Verde's actually been <em>staying</em> in Italy. As in, he'd moved back into one of his old secret hideouts and 'Mammon' had sold out the confirmation but not the location for good money. Between Reborn, Lal, Colonello, Viper and Verde in the West and only Skull and Fon in the East, it was only a matter of time before someone got the stupid idea to try and 'do something about it'. The balance of the world apparently must be kept and it all depends on the movements of the Arcobaleno.</p><p>(Oh, the <em>irony</em>.)</p><p>"Won't you miss Lal? You've just finally settled, after all."</p><p>Really, Reborn loved his two Rains with the entirety of his black, hitman heart, but those two were idiots. It's been <em>two years</em> since those two have finally started dating and they had only just now exited the so called honeymoon phase. Reborn and Fon had been raising a child together at this point in their own relationship and had moved across the globe together. Sure, it was under completely different circumstances, but Lal and Colonello have been in love with each other and hadn't done anything about it for at least thirteen years, if not longer. Reborn had married Fon before they hit their first anniversary.</p><p>He was actually pretty sure <em>Verde</em> had had three lovers or one night stands - just sex in general - in the ten years his two idiot Rains had been dancing around each other and Verde much more preferred the company of robots and machines over humans.</p><p>"Hey, don't look down on me, kora! I actually popped the question on our last date, kora!"</p><p>If Reborn had been drinking something - thank god it hadn't been espresso because he would have killed Colonello for that - he would have done a spectacular spit-take at that. "<em>What</em>? And you're telling me that just <em>now</em>!? When's the wedding!?"</p><p>"You're that confident she'd say yes?" Colonello asked instead of answering, appearing a bit incredulous at Reborn's faith in him to be a good enough potential husband that even a woman like Lal Mirch might accept him.</p><p>Reborn, who often had to play love counselor to a way out of her depth Lal, knew that the only thing that might have stopped the woman from saying yes would be Colonello's life being at stake to the degree that not even all of the Arcobaleno combined can protect him. And after Checkerface was removed from the picture, there was simply no force left on this Earth that could manage that. "Answer my question, dumbass."</p><p>The soon to be former COMSUBIN soldier shrugged. "We haven't decided yet, but probably next year, kora. It would seem Sawada had managed to make a mess of things on their most recent mission distribution and a squad of their agents got killed so Lal has to take over some things for a while, kora. And I need to settle in at Mafia Land, too, so we're definitely waiting for next year, kora. You'll be my best man, right?"</p><p>"Don't ask stupid questions with obvious answers, idiot." In other words, yes, of course. "Who's going to be the bridesmaid and maid of honor, though? Viper?"</p><p>The blond grinned at him, blue eyes twinkling in mischief. "Would you give us your personal penthouse in Dubai for a week if we get Fon to wear a dress and do it?"</p><p>Reborn couldn't stop his brain from conjuring the image and he could feel heat trying to crawl over his cheeks but did his best to suppress it. He will <em>not</em> give Colonello the pleasure of making him blush. That's Fon's privilege alone. Besides, he was just being an asshole. "You won't manage it."</p><p>"And if I do?"</p><p>"Then the penthouse is yours for a month, my treat. Consider it my wedding gift."</p><p>Colonello stuck out his hand for them to shake. "You've got yourself a deal, kora."</p><p>00000</p><p>In the wedding picture taken fourteen months later, Lal, a fourteen year old Kyoya and Fon all looked like they wanted the earth to open up and swallow them because Colonello had, indeed, <em>somehow</em> managed to fulfill his end of the bargain, having roped in the rest of the Arcobaleno for help. Viper had even done it for <em>free</em>! Probably as their own wedding gift to the couple, though Lal would have probably preferred to have no maid of honor than see Reborn practically undressing the martial artist with his eyes throughout the whole ceremony, because the lacy pink dress they'd managed to convince him into? <em>Delicious</em>.</p><p>Still, it was a win-win situation for everyone. Lal and Colonello had a great honeymoon and Reborn convinced Fon to recreate their <em>own</em> honeymoon while the others got to have a lot of booze and food.</p><p>(Only Kyoya might have lost something and that was his faith in humanity and common sense. But who needs that, right?)</p><p>00000</p><p>Reborn was having a relaxing day of tor-tutoring Dino by making him fight a Sun Flames enhanced bear <em>without</em> his subordinates around - which was something they really need to work on, Dino's dependency on his men to be competent; it's a dangerous weakness, no matter how strong Dino was now if he has even one of his subordinates around - when Leon suddenly transformed into a phone and started ringing. The Sun didn't look away from his entertainment - I mean the serious and dangerous training session - as he answered with a bored, casual "Chaos," before taking a drag from the straw of his chocolate milkshake. He would have preferred espresso, but he's been feeling nostalgic as of late because he hasn't been back to Namimori for almost half a year so if he were to drink coffee right now, it'd taste like ash because he wants Fon's espresso, damn it. And possibly cuddles, but espresso first.</p><p>"Ah, Reborn. You are a hard man to reach," an unfortunately familiar voice says from the other end of the line and Reborn just barely suppressed a groan. "This is Timoteo Vongola speaking. Might you have time for a chat?"</p><p>"What can I do ya for, Timmy?" No doubt he's finally calling in on the favor Reborn contractually owes him for ratting out Luce all those years ago. Well, not exactly <em>ratting out</em> but the information he <em>had</em> shared had led to her death ... Not that Reborn cared either way. He'd only wanted Fon back and all of his Guardians safe.</p><p>"I wish to call in that favor, Reborn." Well, at least he wasn't beating around the bush, though Reborn did not like how grave he sounded. Like he was about to ask Reborn to do something he really would rather not do.</p><p>"I'm listening."</p><p>"I've heard that you've been training the young Cavallone Don into his position." Yeah, that was the biggest gossip topic for the last five years. You'd have to live under a literal rock in the desert to not have heard about that. "I currently find myself in a situation where I might require similar services from you for my potential heir."</p><p>The fedora wearing man frowned at that. From what he knew of the four Vongola heirs, though the youngest was frozen somewhere with the Zero Point Breakthrough - <em>thank</em> you, 'Mammon', and the late Hibari Clan for the records they could use as references - there were still three relatively suitable heirs who have all gone to the same school as Dino so they should be capable enough to inherit the Vongola. He's heard about their reputations and though he couldn't say he'd like their personalities, he thinks them fine mafioso. So why, in the name of the Trinisette, would any of them need <em>Reborn</em> as a home tutor?</p><p>"I know this may seem insignificant to you," Timoteo continued, apparently taking Reborn's lack of an answer as a subtle 'why would I be concerned about this?'. Which, fair. If he wasn't so intrigued - and so balls deep in all of Vongola's secrets because they were greedy bastards that welcomed Arcobaleno into their midst left and right despite the many shows of unity they'd made over the years that stated they'll very gladly burn down the world for each other - that would have been his exact reaction. "But with three heirs dead and Xanxus free from the Cradle-"</p><p>"Wait, hold up. What happened to the heirs?" Once is an accident/coincidence. Two is happenstance. Three is an outside job. How the <em>fuck</em> is the so called strongest mafia family incapable of protecting all <em>three</em> of its remaining heirs. Xanxus, the fourth one, was obviously deemed undesirable for the spot if he was put in the 'Cradle'. Viper hadn't said anything about the Varia making a move so this wasn't their doing.</p><p><em>'Could it be? Are </em>they<em> finally making a move?'</em> They'd been waiting for the Cervello to show their cloned faces for fifteen years. The Hibari archives, the CEDEF and Varia information networks and some of the things Viper had gotten from the Giglio Nero all those years ago all indicated that there was a Rainbow, a Clam and a Sea that made up the Trinisette/the scales of the world (as the Hibari data called it). Arcobaleno means rainbow. Vongola means clam. Two sets of the Trinisette are made up of rings. The Vongola Rings are almost legendary in the mafia world. It was too big a coincidence so they'd been counting the Vongola Rings as the second part of the Trinisette.</p><p>But they still knew zilch about the third, final piece. That's where the Cervello come in.</p><p>And as they'd found out over the years, the Cervello <em>always</em> watch over the passing down of the Vongola Rings from generation to generation, also acting as judges should it come to a Ring Conflict if the External Advisor and the Vongola boss don't agree on the chosen successor. It's only happened once before, but the Cervello had been there.</p><p>They'll be there when the Rings are passed on to the new, Tenth Generation.</p><p>Could Timoteo be practically inviting Reborn to the perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one bullet? Getting the Rings would be a piece of cake and the Cervello are not fighters. They wouldn't stand a chance against Reborn.</p><p>This is a golden opportunity for Reborn to finally set himself and his Guardians free from this Trinisette nonsense. Once all three sets are in the Vindice's more than capable mummified hands, the Arcobaleno can go off and party for the rest of their lives.</p><p>"If you could meet me in two days, I will explain everything in person."</p><p>"What if I'm not finished with training Cavallone Decimo yet?" He put in a sleeping bullet into a random ordinary gun and shot the bear because clearly the training session was done. Reborn had more interesting things to worry about.</p><p>"Reborn?" Dino asked worriedly, probably having overheard at least a part of the one side of the conversation he had access to.</p><p>"... How long would you need?"</p><p>"Good answer, Timmy. I'll see you in two days." He ended the call and faced his nervous looking student. "Well, congrats, Dame-Dino. We will hold a little graduating ceremony tomorrow to celebrate and then I fear I must be off. Apparently, Vongola Nono has a new student for me."</p><p>00000</p><p>Reborn could not believe his luck as he stared down at the file Timoteo had given him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or tear his hair out. Because he seriously doesn't know how to feel about this whole situation. He isn't sure if this is a blessing or a curse or maybe even both at the same time. It was seriously really hard to tell.</p><p>Because his new potential student, the possible heir to the Vongola? He's Bakamitsu's son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and he seems to be even more <em>dame dame</em> than Dino and Reborn hadn't thought that was <em>possible</em>. At least that's according to the files he has at hand. So far, Reborn has no reason not to believe them because Iemitsu's kid was actually a raised civilian despite his father being the head of CEDEF.</p><p>He has dismal grades, no athletic abilities whatsoever and his intelligence seems to be average, which isn't so bad. The most worrying thing is that he seems to have no friends at all and is possibly bullied at school. Sure, Dino had often been bullied, too, but he'd always had Squalo and besides, he'd gone to a school full of arrogant young mafioso. The young Sawada shouldn't be having such a hard time connecting with other people, especially since they're all civilians and he rather doubted any of them were Flame Active. And he'd know.</p><p>He may not have lived in Namimori for the past five years, but he's visited enough times to know the status of every citizen.</p><p>The fact that he's going back to Namimori was the saving grace of why he didn't just tell Timoteo to go fuck himself for throwing Iemitsu's no-good son at him, even if it would mean he'd be making an even bigger debth for himself. Well, fuck Don Vongola and fuck Iemitsu, too. Reborn is not obliged to deal with this shit.</p><p>Besides, this will cause a major shift in the mafia world. It's a known fact that the Sun and Storm of the Arcobaleno are the strongest in the group. If Reborn goes to Japan, with Fon still in China, then a lot of power shifts to the East. There will be four Arcobaleno there, two of them the strongest to booth. If Viper as the third strongest ever comes to the East for some reason will tip the balance irrevocably. Lal and Verde will not be able to hold the fort, so to speak, back in Italy all by themselves, even if they are stronger than Skull and Colonello.</p><p>But that's even the <em>minor</em> problem here! Timoteo suspects people will start going after Sawada's life soon enough and he expects Reborn to pull off a miracle or something. Even Reborn is not that good. Judging from the files in his hands, he'll maybe need even more time for Sawada than he had for Cavallone. Dino had potential and had been on the edge of Flame Active when Reborn had started his training, not to mention that he had been born and raised in a mafia environment. He may not have wanted to be the boss, but he had still had <em>some</em> understanding of it all. He'd also had a few potential Guardians right under his nose, in his own famiglia.</p><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi didn't know anything about the mafia and his Guardians will all have to be civilians. And Timoteo <em>does</em> expect for Reborn to find Tsunayoshi Guardians to harmonize with, despite knowing just how adverse Reborn was to the whole concept.</p><p>He was seriously tempted to just shoot the offer down - or just generally shoot something, most preferably Vongola Nono - but there was still that one shining, saving grace. Namely, finally going back to Namimori, which was synonymous to him with <em>home</em> after ten years of living there.</p><p>He's sure Kyoya will welcome him back with open arms.</p><p>00000</p><p>And so he found himself at the Sawada's doorstep early in the morning before his new student was supposed to go to school, smiling charmingly at the flustered mother and the utterly confused but suspicious Sawada Tsunayoshi, AKA Dame-Tsuna. "Chaos. <em>Watashi wa kateikyoushi Reborn desu.</em>" Looking at the pajama-clad form sprawled on the floor at his feet, the hitman just <em>knew</em> this was going to be both utterly frustrating, incredibly annoying but also most likely the best fun he's had since he'd first started trolling his Guardians. (They got used to his chaos after a while so it just wasn't as fun now as it was before.)</p><p>So why were his orange Flames, usually so happy to laze around and nap beneath the intense warmth of his Sun, thrashing around and <em>screaming</em> at him so much?</p><p>One Deathperation Bullet was enough to find out.</p><p>He really should have known from the start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He watched with some interest as Dame-Tsuna started running towards the direction of his school - which just so happened to be Nami-chuu. <em>Lucky~</em>! - in order to confess to his crush, the cute, charming idol Sasagawa Kyoko, turning over his little discovery in his mind as he waited for everyone to pick up on the shared frequency they used only for emergencies.</p><p>With the Hibari Clan gone except for two very young members back then, the still freshly named Arcobaleno had taken up the habit of doing the Hibari's old work by trying to protect/help/save/hide Flame Active or Aware civilians who wanted nothing to do with the underworld. It was actually a lot of fun and they all got to learn some new interesting skills that have been kept a Hibari clan secret for generations. Fon may have been all but estranged from his family, but he was required to learn these techniques regardless and he then passed them on to his fellow Guardians. He couldn't teach them everything, because some techniques can only be learned at a very young age, like how humans need to learn to talk before they reach three years old because the brain's flexibility and ability to learn greatly diminishes afterwards, but only with Flames.</p><p>That usually refers to techniques required to unseal those poor bastards that some high-tier mafioso had sealed because they refused to join a famiglia or organization or just the mafia world in general.</p><p>However, that doesn't mean that the rest of the Arcobaleno don't know how to detect the seals and maybe even weaken or impair them. It's supposed to lessen the effects temporarily, until someone who knows how to destroy the seal comes along to do it. Reborn generally prefers to just force the Flames out of people from behind the barrier made by the seal, but depending on who it was that sealed the Flames, sometimes Deathperation Bullets are simply not enough. The best he can do in such situations is drag a bit of the person's Flames to the forefront and then they can draw on that small reserve until it dries up and then they're back to having to live a half-life until the seal is destroyed or it destroys them, whichever comes first.</p><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi, unfortunately, is in the latter group, the ones whom Reborn can't just force to break the barrier by dragging his Flames to the forefront, no matter how pure the Sky Flames are. Actually, that was even the impairing factor in freeing the kid's Flames because Sky Flames simply harmonize with the seal and settle like that. They're not like Cloud Flames, which fight against the seal with brute force or Storm Flames, which disintegrate the seal little by little. It also doesn't help that Dame-Tsuna also has no will to do it, even if he were to become aware of the seal.</p><p>And he can't become aware of the seal because a very skilled Sky user had placed it, long ago. Probably when the boy was a kid with an attention span of a goldfish.</p><p>And Reborn recognized the Flames.</p><p>Timoteo has a lot of explaining to do.</p><p>Six clicks and a seventh beep alert him to the fact that almost everyone has hooked into the shared frequency and the tone of the beep tells him that the person he really needs the most for this problem just <em>had</em> to be the one that didn't pick up. He doesn't bother to smother the groan but does speak up before anyone can ask useless questions even as he casually starts walking towards Namimori Middle School.</p><p>"Right, so, anyone besides our dear unable-to-answer-at-this-time Storm knows how to break a Flame seal? Because I'm tutoring the future Vongola Decimo and it seems Vongola Nono had sealed his Flames, probably years ago, so he can't really draw on them. It's been impairing his physical and psychological growth. The kid has dismal grades and is even clumsier than Dino." He could just <em>imagine</em> his Guardians all wincing because Reborn had not been shy about complaining about his first student's clumsiness over the years. "He has almost no social interactions to speak of outside of low key verbal bullying and I think something's up even with his mother, too. She's not exactly helping with his confidence and the will to improve himself."</p><p>"Those are serious enough stipulations for a clean break of your and Lal's contract," Viper helpfully informed, though that was not the information Reborn was hoping for.</p><p>"Get a sample of the Flames that make up the seal with the device Verde created and one of my Vindice will come pick it up for reference. If it is indeed Timoteo Vongola that has sealed the boy's Flames, he might be looking at a life sentence in Vendicare," Bermuda said and Reborn wanted to groan because that was <em>still not what he was searching for</em> from this little teleconference.</p><p>"Does any of you know how to undo this shit? Or has anyone been in contact with Fon for the past two months? Because I think we might literally need him to punch through the seal with his Storm Flames to destroy it to smithereens because Deathperation Bullets do very little for the kid."</p><p>"You can always get Kyoya to do it, kora. Fon taught him all about it as soon as the little rascal became Flame Active, remember?" Colonello suggested and that was actually the first useful thing he's heard in the call so far.</p><p>"I'll see about that soon enough. I'm most likely to meet with Kyoya in a few minutes. I'm heading towards the school as we speak," he informed, looking down both directions of the street before crossing to the other side and then casually jumping onto a roof so he can take one of his well-used shortcuts that he made over the years when he didn't feel like being around people when taking a walk. "Until we deal with the seal, I'll keep shooting him with Deathperation Bullets, but I might have to call in Shamal because Deathperation Bullets combined with sealed Sky Flames often causes the terminal illness called Skullitis and only Shamal knows how to treat that, But that's on my side. Here's what I need you guys to do: Lal, Viper, you two need to find out when good ol' Timmy could have been in Japan to seal Sawada Tsunayoshi's Flames-"</p><p>"Wait, he's Iemitsu's kid?" Skull asked, sounding incredulous. "Why the fuck would someone seal their personal advisor's kid's Flames!? Does he have a need to keep that idiot under his thumb or something? I mean, this makes no sense!"</p><p>Skull ... actually had a pretty good point. Why <em>would</em> Timoteo seal Iemitsu's kid? Sure, the Sawadas are direct descendants from Primo's bloodline... Oh, that might be why. But the Sawadas had all been civilians until Iemitsu, so they don't really have a claim to the Vongola anymore beyond maybe being recognized by the Sky Ring because of their blood. Actually, no one of Vongola blood should be the External Advisor, especially not a <em>Sky</em>. From what Reborn knew, that position was created with the Cloud Guardian in mind, given Alaudi himself had created it.</p><p>"The Ninth Generation of Vongola seems to have fucked a lot of shit up and it has caused most of the current problems we have here. I'd like some answers that I can give Kyoya when he finds out someone dared seal a kid on <em>his</em> territory, especially as Sawada now attends Nami-chuu." Kyoya was <em>not</em> going to like this. He had been raised on the base principles of the Hibari Clan's beliefs and practices, trained from a young age and taught how to treat all Elements. He considers Namimori <em>his</em> and is viciously protective of all its inhabitants, no matter their age, gender or occupation. You don't mess with what a Cloud considers <em>theirs</em>. Reborn was already going to get an earful from the younger Hibari for not immediately announcing himself to him, but it's not Reborn's fault because he <em>had</em> gone back to the compound, only to find that Kyoya had left extra early that morning for some reason. Probably the new yakuza that had tried to wrestle some blocks of Namimori's territory for themselves. Those poor bastards don't know what's coming for them. "Anyway, just tell me when Nono was last in Japan so Kyoya knows how viciously he has to attack the seal and so I can know just how big of an impact the seal has had on Tsuna's growth."</p><p>Sometimes, even after the seal is removed, the victim can never recover to how they should have been had they never been sealed in the first place and that depends on the seal itself, who made it and the strength of the victim and their Flames. Tsuna has pretty strong, very pure Sky Flames but he has no will or desire to fight. Who knows what kind of havoc the seal has wrecked on his personality, mind and physical health.</p><p>"I think Sawada went home some eight years ago, but I'll have to check and dig a bit deeper to see if Nono had accompanied him," Lal replied, sounding completely confident in her ability to find the information.</p><p>"I'll cross-reference what I know of Vongola's schedule in that time frame if she doesn't find anything," Viper added. "I need to go now, someone is coming. Keep me updated. I'll try to get in contact with Fon."</p><p>The Storm was actually in the crucial part of avenging his family and clan. He'd long since hunted down and dealt with all of the old leadership of the Triads. It's been a major blow to their operations and for a very long time, the Chinese underworld was in scrambles. Fon had followed several other leads on everyone who might have helped and was finally in the process of hunting the last person involved down to face punishment: his old teacher, Master (Mistress? He still didn't know which one was the proper way to address her) Chen. They knew he was alive, despite two months of absolutely no contact with him because they would have <em>felt</em> it had the bond connecting them to the martial artist snapped with death, but the radio silence was still a bit unnerving and annoying.</p><p>At this point, the only one who <em>can</em> actually get in contact with Fon would be Viper with a direct mind link through Mist Flames, but it still might take some time before Fon can respond to any of them. Chen was, after all, also a Mist. He doesn't know how strong she is, but it would be best not to write off the possibility that she might be able to sense such a strong, long-range communication. Viper can protect their end but Fon can't his, since he's not a Mist.</p><p>Lal and Viper had to go so they cut off the line and Bermuda did so, too, a few moments later because he needed evidence before he can act against such a powerful, influential famiglia's Don but he did say he'll look into it himself. Reborn talked some more with his remaining Guardians, telling them they should meet up soon enough at Mafia Land because Tsuna might need some of Colonello's COMSUBIN-like training and a simulated invasion by the Carcassa with Skull at the helm might give him an idea of the world he will be joining.</p><p>In the meantime, Reborn will be teaching Tsuna the way he had been teaching Dino, hopefully making a decent boss out of him instead of one of those snot-nosed famiglia Sky brats that he hates so much. He'll have to be careful of Tsuna, though. Once his Flames are freed, the Vongola Hyper Intuition, if he's inherited it that is, might recognize Reborn as a secondary Sky. After all, his Sky Flames have been a lot more active in the past years than when he'd last truly dealt with Timoteo.</p><p>He figures he can deal with that when the time comes. For now, he's reached Nami-chuu and Dame-Tsuna was being teased and low-key made fun of for confessing to Sasagawa in his underwear. A brief explanation later that had Tsuna brazenly shrieking at him - how rude - and suddenly the students were all running for their lives as though a wild lion had walked right up to them.</p><p>Then again, Hibari Kyoya was far more dangerous than some pansy little ol' lion. Comes with the territory of being a Cloud, a Hibari and raised by the Arcobaleno. <em>And</em> him simply being Hibari Kyoya.</p><p>"Chaos," Reborn says in greeting and silver blue eyes snap to him in genuine surprise. Ha! He'd managed to catch him off his guard again! Reborn ignored the exasperated, almost inaudible little sigh Leon gave from his usual perch on the hitman's hat.</p><p>"I didn't know you were back." Kyoya said without bothering to return his greeting, frowning at the hitman. It sounded accusing. The glare was accusing, too.</p><p>"Came back early this morning, but you seem to have been out earlier than I could get to the house," Reborn replied with a shrug, which was mostly the truth. He hadn't exactly gone straight for the Hibari Compound, instead stopping by to drop in the 'add' in the mail for the Sawadas to find before he went home, only to find Kyoya already gone but the little prefect didn't need to know that. "You look well."</p><p>The younger Hibari was about to say something - probably berate him for herbivorous small talk, knowing just how little patience Kyoya had for such useless notions, especially when one of the Arcobaleno try to do it because they feel awkward after not seeing the kid for a couple of months - when Tsuna let out a piercing, confused shriek that was really grating on the ears. "Hiiee?! You know this strange person, Hibari-san?!"</p><p>The prefect just glared. "Herbivore, class is about to start. If I find out that you are late, I will bite you to death." Tsuna forgot all about finding out about Kyoya's connection to Reborn and let out another shriek before running into the school building. "And put some clothes on! Herbivores, honestly," the boy called out before grumbling to himself. Reborn nearly cooed at the pout - homicidal frown, details, details - forming on his son's face. "I guess we can talk later. Do what you want, but don't destroy the school or disrupt the discipline. The Disciplinary Committee members know better than to bother you."</p><p>"<em>Grazie</em>, Kyoya. We'll talk later at home."</p><p>The teenager just nodded and walked away with a little wave to the hitman and his chameleon. Reborn only chuckled and did a little patrol of the school, familiarizing himself with his new hunting grounds, finding out a bit more about Tsuna's school life and ultimately learning that his new student was a wimp who would rather run away from his problems for forever unless given a nudge in the right direction than face them head on.</p><p>The little 'match' in the gym later in the day was an overall success and served several purposes. Reborn got his kicks out of it, he did a little evaluation of Tsuna's - nonexistent - abilities, he'd found his new student's most likely future Rain and Sun Guardians - they were sportsmen, strong and pretty compatible with Tsuna, about 70 to 80%; nowhere near the phenomenal almost 100% like the Arcobaleno, but that's still better than most - he'd checked just how much Flames the Deathperation Bullets can pull to the forefront from behind the barrier and how long it lasts <em>and</em> he'd shown Kyoya just what he was dealing with. No doubt that the tonfa-wielding skylark had understood what was impairing Sawada after that. After all, it wouldn't be the first time he'd seen Reborn try to help a sealed person in this manner. Fon or Kyoya often had to step in no matter which Arcobaleno did no matter what to try and break the seals they found on people, but sometimes Deathperation Bullets were just enough.</p><p>He'll really need a skylark's help with this one because he doubts Deathperation Bullets can pierce through Timoteo Vongola's seal.</p><p>Explaining to Tsuna that he's going to be a mafia boss was entertaining but loud and took a lot longer than he would have liked because Tsuna kept denying it and calling him crazy and Reborn had to keep introducing the brunet to his beloved one ton mallet. Kyoya was definitely on to something when he used blunt force trauma to 'discipline herbivores'. If Reborn had it his prefered way, well, there'd be no one left to discipline because a head shot is quite the final lesson. In the end, Reborn somehow manages to convince Nana that he's a home tutor and that he has to come over each and every day and the woman is so gullible that Reborn kind of worries.</p><p>He'll get Kyoya to come over and assess the situation with her at a later date. Dame-Tsuna was the priority because, sooner or later, people will start trying to kill him.</p><p>When he can finally get out of the house - the mother is a bit too hospitable for his liking; the woman looks lonely and there's something stunted in her Lightning Flames but they still try to cling to Reborn and they don't seem to care if it's his Sun or his Sky that they're trying to latch onto. It all just makes him uncomfortable and he just wants to get out of there as soon as possible. Yeah, there's definitely something wrong in that family and a Hibari will definitely be needed to check everything out - it's already well into dinner time and while the food Nana had prepared smells absolutely delicious, Reborn's skylarks are most definitely the best cooks in his book.</p><p>He's proven right when the first thing that greets him upon walking into the big, traditional Japanese home is the scent of a delicious home cooked meal and <em>hand made espresso</em>.</p><p>"<em>Mio Dio</em>, I love you," he says to the coffee, Kyoya, the house in general because it's home, it doesn't matter. He may have moved on from that initial phase where he only wanted Fon's espresso - and the being unable to sleep if they're apart thing, though that had been trickier and needed a lot of practice and it <em>still</em> bothered them just after one of the Arcobaleno's three-monthly reunions - but his Storm still made the best damned brew in the world and he had taught Kyoya his technique from a young age because Kyoya will always be home while Fon might take on a mission. Even after all these years, a Reborn before his morning espresso is a Reborn that would conquer the world just to watch humanity suffer from caffeine deprivation while they all make <em>him</em> a lifetime supply of his coffee. That is if he doesn't simply kill everyone who tries to talk to him before he drinks his coffee.</p><p>Kyoya doesn't roll his eyes, like he'd normally do when Reborn got so excited over coffee. Instead, when the older male looks up at him, he finds his teenage son with a very grace, almost murderous expression. "Who <em>dared</em>?"</p><p>Reborn didn't need a clarification of what and whom he meant. It's why he had asked Kyoya to attend the little 'duel' between Mochida and Dame-Tsuna, after all. "Timoteo Vongola."</p><p>Judging by Kyoya's snarl, a certain Don will be getting bitten to death soon enough.</p><p>No one messes with the citizens of Namimori on <em>Kyoya's</em> watch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>RIP Vongola Nono. May you rest in peace while you suffer in Purgatory. (Not quite sure if he deserves outright Hell quite yet. You van be the judge of that. I'm takin' votes.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reborn loved chaos, really. There was nothing more amazing or beautiful in the world. (Well, maybe Fon, but shh. Don't let the chaos hear you.)</p><p>But there was his beautiful, beloved chaos and then there was simply Tsuna's dirty, rotten luck.</p><p>Reborn had never believed in karmic justice or some such shit but he was seriously beginning to think he might have to ask Fon for some feng shui bullshit, maybe meditation to bring his chakras into balance or something because there <em>had</em> to be a good reason why this shit was happening to him.</p><p>Okay, so, things went rather well with the whole seal thing. Kyoya 'bit it to death' a few days after Reborn had told him the little information that he has managed to gather regarding how Tsuna might have gotten it. In the meantime, Shamal had sent his delinquent former student, one Gokudera Hayato, a certified genius and a user of a staggering number of <em>five</em> different Dying Will Flame types with a decent primary Storm and he proved to be the very type of Storm Reborn did not want to deal with, ever. You know, the traditional, stereotypical one, down to the smallest detail. He was temperamental, explosive, loyal - a good thing - but he acted like a mutt asking for his Sky's attention and they weren't even bonded or harmonized and Tsuna had no control of his Flames whatsoever to even attempt to begin the courting process. Really, he was the textbook example of the type of Storms every famiglia Sky would want as their pet and it unnerved Reborn, whose own Storm may look tame and calm but was still wilder than any other in the world because Fon was <em>free</em>.</p><p>The same day Gokudera proclaimed himself Tsuna's 'right hand man' - a role Storms most often took up according to tradition because of their rabid loyalty - the potential Rain also declared himself Tsuna's friend and said he 'wanted to join in the game'. Kyoya had literally wrestled away the espresso out of Reborn's hands that night because clearly it wasn't helping his headache and Kyoya refused to baby him. He wasn't Fon. He was the aloof Cloud that only respected strength and he was disgusted by how 'herbivorous' Reborn was behaving in the wake of the Vongola Heir's and his new Guardians' idiocy.</p><p>Then, not a day later, <em>she</em> had to show up, too, trying to poison Tsuna the way she had Dino countless times. <em>She</em> being Bianchi, who also happens to be Gokudera's older sister and tends to induce some serious rebellions from the bomber's stomach at the mere sight of her face. Some tragic past event from their childhood. Reborn kind of tuned him out because Bianchi was raining havoc in Namimori to kill off Tsuna and Kyoya didn't take such things lightly. He had spent most of that day calculating Bianchi's rate of survival should the tonfa-wielder come across her, especially if Kyoya happens to be in a bad mood.</p><p>And Bianchi wasn't even the only one who had followed the hitman from Italy. At least Lambo from the small, low ranking Bovino famiglia didn't proclaim Reborn to be his destined, one true lover, though he <em>did</em> spout something equally as ridiculous. Really, the only one in the entire world that had the skill to challenge him was Fon after he had reached his full potential at the young age of twenty, with Viper and Lal as a close second and third respectively. The five year old was ridiculous, though Reborn <em>was</em> kind of tempted to use his Ten Year Bazooka to learn a bit about the future. He'd called Verde and kind of geeked out on him about it even if the Bazooka's current 'protector' or 'wielder' or whatever annoyed him to no end.</p><p>Eventually, Tsuna somehow managed to form somewhat of a friendship with Sasagawa Ryohei, too, the potential Sun, who was also pretty much a traditional Sun which just offended Reborn on such a deep level because not all Sun's had to be overly energetic, loud, muscle-bound idiots who are only good for close quarters combat. He himself is the strongest Sun in the world and his primary fighting style very much involves guns. Also, he's got a PhD in mathematics so fuck that. And no, he's not overly friendly or excitable. That's Colonello and Skull, thank you very much.</p><p>Then Shamal arrived just in time for the predicted Skullitis disease to appear and Reborn spent the day watching Tsuna try to convince the perverted doctor to heal him. Reborn could just call in a real favor with Shamal and the man would do it, but that wouldn't help Tsuna grow.</p><p>Did he mention Miura Haru, though? She's this crazy girl from a nearby school obsessed with babies and she <em>adores</em> those annoyances that were Lambo and I-Pin, who had also arrived not all that long ago. The little five year old girl's fighting style had him watching her more often than not because something was niggling at his mind - probably his Sky Flames again - that that was important for some reason but between all the bad luck that seems to be following Dame-Tsuna - and no, it's definitely not chaos because chaos is beautiful and this was anything but - and Haru begging him to make him cosplay costumes after she saw him in one of his the other day and Bianchi being her obsessive self ...</p><p>Well, the first visit from Dino was a relief.</p><p>And then the blond tripped over his own shoelaces and Reborn gave up any hope he'd ever had for humanity.</p><p>"Stop that," Kyoya said without looking up from some forms he was filling out. Kyoya technically ran the school and the whole town of Namimori, so it wasn't surprising to see him in the Reception Room going through paperwork. "You'll damage my wall."</p><p>"Nice to know who takes priority," drawled the hitman sarcastically back at him as he stopped hitting his head against said surface to forget the stupidity he'd seen as of late and Kyoya actually paused in his work to give him such a deadpan look that Reborn was impressed. Then he went back to his work and just gave a very pointed gesture at the coffee machine on the other side of the room, the filter filled with the brew his skylarks usually make for him. Reborn sighs and goes over to fix him a cup before plopping down on the couch where Tsuna had just a couple of weeks ago almost slept through Kyoya disciplining and throwing out his new friends through a window.</p><p>Reborn had, of course, arranged for the meeting because Kyoya had requested that he drag out Tsuna's Dying Will Flames and an actual desire or desperation to do something so Kyoya's own Cloud would have something to latch on to when Kyoya begins the process of destroying the seal and believing the terrifying Disciplinary Committee Chairman was about to dump his new friends from a second story window had actually ignited a desire to fight in Sawada. Tsuna may have thought that that day in the Reception Room was just one of Reborn's random tests/training/torture sessions, but that day will actually one day serve to save his life because his Flames were now free and the seal was successfully 'bitten to death'.</p><p>The process sounds kind of complicated when one refers to it so vaguely, but it's actually pretty simple and consists of just knowing where to punch the seal through, of finding that one weak spot. Reborn had made things a tiny bit easier for the younger Hibari with the Deathperation Bullets, creating a big enough opening that Kyoya could then stuff his Cloud Flames in and propagate them while enticing Tsuna's Flames to fight back until the seal shattered.</p><p>Reborn still kind of owed Kyoya a serious spar because the teen had gotten a slipper to the head when Tsuna had been in Dying Will Mode. Especially as Reborn had been the one to supply the slipper!Leon.</p><p>"What did the herbivores do to earn this reaction <em>this</em> time?" Kyoya asked, half curious, half exasperated because Reborn kept staring at him, demanding attention like a needy cat. He's not needy, or a cat, but he <em>does</em> need someone to complain to. Kyoya was just the unlucky victim-erm, I mean candidate that will have to listen.</p><p>"My two <em>dame dame</em> students met each other the other day for the first time and it's pathetic," the Sun says as he sips at his coffee. There's a whole different machine meant to be used by everyone else who might feel the need for a caffeine fix on the other side of the room, next to what looks like a lifetime green tea supply because Reborn had not managed to convert Kyoya from his heathen ways to the one true drink of the gods that is coffee. Fon had too much of an influence on him by making him like tea. What's worse is that, while Reborn has never managed to get his (adopted but who's counting) son to drink espresso, a cute four year old Kyoya had managed to work him over so he'd drink lavender tea with him and Fon and Reborn still got the shivers of disgust - at himself - for giving in and breaking his own vow to only ever drink espresso.</p><p>Hibari Kyoya was dangerous indeed.</p><p>Or Reborn just had a weakness for skylarks in general.</p><p>He blamed Fon and his amazing barista skills.</p><p>The Disciplinary Committee Chairman blinked at him, skeptical. "Surely they couldn't be <em>that</em> bad."</p><p>"If the wimp's men aren't around, it's <em>worse</em> than <em>that bad</em>," Reborn assured and didn't know if he should chuckle or groan when Kyoya wrinkled his nose in disgust. Kyoya had no patience for incompetence and weakness and clumsy people just ticked him off. Reborn might be sadistic, but there's a reason why he never made Tsuna spend too much time around his very violent son. Because there's sadism and then there's letting someone go to their death. Tsuna was too fluffy to die unless he becomes really annoying or one of those traditional famiglia Sky types. Reborn doubts that will ever happen, but the kid's Flames have been sealed away for probably a longer period of time so he can't say how the boy might act now that he is free.</p><p>It's not an exact science, how Flames affect a person's personality, something that Verde likes to bitch about each and every time they meet up because people keep expecting him to act on one of the two extremes that is stereotypical of Lightnings - either hyper-energetic or disinterested in everything. Verde is very interested in science but he's also rational and an adult so he doesn't get hyped up easily. Their resident scientist loves pointing out how the Arcobaleno are the exact opposites of the usual stereotypes connected to their Flame types and every single one of them agrees and joins in on the bitching because they'd all experienced something like that at least once in their lives. Skull and Fon get the most attention because a sociable Cloud and a calm Storm are supposedly unheard of.</p><p>"Then why did you introduce them to each other?"</p><p>A logical question, really. "It's not that the wimp is all that bad. I mean, he <em>was</em> trained by me, but he depends on his men to be competent which is something I've been working on with him when Timmy dearest called in that favor I owed him. I guess I wanted to show Dame-Tsuna that just because he has to become a mafia boss doesn't mean he has to become a bastard. Dino's a good guy and he loves his family. That's the lesson I'm trying to impart on Tsuna right now. Everything else is not nearly as important."</p><p>Every Don knows mafia laws, can fight, extort, interrogate, blackmail, be a tyrant and everything else that is part of being the mafia. But not every Don knows how to love their famiglia the way Dino loves his. Reborn has trained Cavallone Decimo to be the type of Sky he wouldn't hate. He's dead set on doing the same with Tsuna because if the Vongola set a new trend in how Skies and their Guardians and the entire famiglia should act, then other famiglias are bound to follow along, reluctantly at first but still following. That would make life a lot easier for non-famiglia and civilian Skies or just Flame Aware/Active people all around the globe that don't want to join the mafia. It would also make life a lot easier for Reborn and his two skylarks because the Hibari have been protecting those people for decades as a part of a huge organization of people but there were now only two and the Arcobaleno can do only so much to help when they can't even break seals because they were too old for the necessary training.</p><p>"Hn. Well, I don't care as long as none of them destroy Namimori. Which, by the way, would work best if you told that herbivore to reign in the dynamite herbivore before I bite him to death. Kusakabe Tetsuya has reported the fifth sighting of an explosion made by dynamites this morning to me and says. This is my weekly report, babbo. I don't want to deal with your herbivores' bullshit."</p><p>"They're not <em>my</em> herbivores," pointed out the older male with amusement. "I'm just in charge of training one and the others are becoming a package deal."</p><p>"Then make the king of herbivores control his herbivores or else I will bite them all to death."</p><p>Reborn chuckled. "I really <em>have</em> missed talking with you, Kyoya."</p><p>The Cloud looks up again and grants Reborn such a minuscule smile that it might not have happened at all. "Hn. Me too."</p><p>And somehow, that was more than enough to make all the bullshit he goes through on a daily basis with Tsuna so much more bearable.</p><p>00000</p><p>But really, training Tsuna so often feels like a hopeless case because despite his best efforts, the kid is still such a big <em>dame dame</em>.</p><p>Even with his Flames now free, the only way he can manifest them is through Reborn shooting him with a Deathperation Bullet, but all that desperate running around has at least started making the boy stronger. It took longer for him to be out of breath. He's started noticing his surroundings more. He's still clumsy, but at least he doesn't nearly kill himself every morning by tripping down the stairs like had been his norm before Reborn came along. With some help, even his grades started improving. It was snail-slow progress, but at least now he was getting forties and fifties instead of twenties and below. He also had friends and was generally happier.</p><p>And even a bit braver. Sure, he was still scared of the chihuahua down the road, but he was willing to do just about anything to make sure his new friends were safe.</p><p>And he'd also started using his brain more and living with Reborn barging in on his life from sunrise to sunset has taught him to cultivate a bit of healthy paranoia. Not nearly enough to keep him alive in the mafia world, but at least he was getting suspicious of people he didn't directly know.</p><p>He was also talking with his crush more, so Shamal didn't regret breaking his own rules of not treating guys. (Those rules applied to everyone except the Arcobaleno because Shamal may be a pervert and the only one brave enough to flirt with Lal Mirch while she had her shotgun in hand, but he wasn't suicidal enough to attempt to deny them treatment, especially if it was Kyoya that was sick.)</p><p>(It should also be said that Shamal is enough of a masochistic, shameless idiot, though, who had asked Fon, when Kyoya had been very little and got a fever before they'd all moved to Namimori for good, if he can be the godfather as he was treating the kid, which had started an all out war among the Arcobaleno until Fon had simply signed all of their names on little Kyoya's birth certificate. It was unorthodox, but everything about Reborn and his Guardians was, so no one said anything.)</p><p>(And no, Shamal was not on the list, as punishment by Reborn himself. He <em>was</em> an honorary uncle, though.)</p><p>Really, Reborn was proud of how Tsuna was progressing, even if it was slow.</p><p>But he had these moments when he'd do something so <em>dame dame</em> that Reborn just wanted to put himself out of his own misery.</p><p>"Why do we have to do this?" Tsuna had asked, exasperated and desperate and just downright whiny. Reborn didn't get why the kid was complaining. Kyoya <em>loved</em> it when the Arcobaleno indulged themselves and they had a huge snow battle in the vast Hibari Compound. Don't all kids love snow?</p><p>Then again, Tsuna is probably wary of the fact that Reborn is the one planning the game, especially after the Vongola Style New Years competition. Good of Tsuna to be catching on to just how dangerous Reborn is as a person, but he was doing it for all the wrong reasons. Reborn could break him with his pinky before Tsuna could blink. This? This is a simulated battle and at least he's not making them throw grenades at each other. Actually, that might be fun. He recalls the last time he had done that with his own family. Good times. (Except Skull had been forced to regrow by propagation a big chunk of his own left thigh, hip and side under the guidance of Reborn's Sun Flames, as well as all the organs and blood vessels there, after he hadn't paid attention and a grenade exploded right next to him. Colonello had been roped into waiting on the Cloud like a servant until Reborn deemed Skull well enough to be let out into the world and do stupid shit again. Six year old Kyoya had only watched in fascination as the Cloud Flames worked and even offered help when Skull looked particularly tired after he had rebuilt the left half of his intestines and had to completely regrow a new pancreas.)</p><p>But Dino was participating and Gokudera was already explosive enough for the rest of them with his dynamites which is only a matter of time before they are whipped out, so Reborn decides against it. These kids are more likely to blow themselves up than to do so to the other team.</p><p>And Leon could get caught in the clumsy crossfire. Reborn would happily murder them all if his partner got so much as a scratch from it all.</p><p>"It's family bonding and good training," was what Reborn said, but both he and Tsuna knew it was also a great source of entertainment for the hitman himself. Also, a chance to wear war-related cosplays! He loved how freaked out Tsuna gets every time he appears with a new costume. It's just one of those things his Guardians had gotten desensitized to after overexposure so it's not nearly as fun anymore.</p><p>Though, Kyoya's reaction when he eventually sniffed out the Reborn-caused chaos and came to make sure his school wasn't suffering from it, could only pause as he took in the situation and one of his fathers. Reborn watched in amusement how Kyoya just so casually glanced at all of the downed 'herbivores', the panicking Tsuna at his feet, the Yamamoto-Dino giant snowball, the random patches of poison cooking staining the white snow and even completely overlooked the strangeness of a gigantic turtle sleeping on the sports field of Nami-chuu but stopped to stare at Reborn. The Cloud sighed, bringing up the hand not holding an amused ball!Leon to rub at his forehead.</p><p>"Just ... Why? Why a caveman cosplay? What have I done to deserve this?" The teen Hibari asked, gesturing in exasperation at the little leopard skin cloth Reborn was wearing. The <em>only</em> piece of clothing he was wearing. Just covering his intimate bits but leaving all of his rippling muscles on open display. More than a few passing females had caught sight of him and fell into a dead faint. That might even be the reason Kyoya had come down today, seeing as he had a Disciplinary Committee meeting going on. They were supposed to walk home together after Reborn's done with Tsuna and his friends. Or start their own battle royal, depending on how much snow is left and if there are any witnesses to see them going all out.</p><p>"What?" Reborn asks with faux innocence that only earns him an annoyed twitch of a fine black eyebrow.</p><p>"Don't act like an herbivore," was the snapped reply. "There are just some things kids should never see and this is one of them."</p><p>"My body is a masterpiece," countered Reborn when he was gestured to once again, highly amused. He knew, of course, that Kyoya meant the general disgust children felt at seeing their parents naked or half-dressed if it's not at a beach or pool.</p><p>Kyoya stared at him for a moment, apparently debating something, before he grunted and took out his phone, snapping a quick picture. "I'm sending this to Fon so he can deal with you."</p><p>The hitman blinked, not sure if he should be worried or not. Fon had seen him in far less and also far more <em>ridiculous</em> outfits over the years. Perhaps nothing topped the maid outfit from all those years ago because of the sheer hilarity of the situation, so this was nothing, really. Fon wouldn't even bat an eyelash. Though, if Reborn was lucky, they could maybe roleplay a little when the Arcobaleno meet up again the next time. "I don't see what that would achieve."</p><p>"You mean aside from him coming home early to give you a piece of his mind for flashing a bunch of minors?"</p><p>He had to grin at that, because it would seem Kyoya was missing Fon even more than he was if he was resorting to such silly antics. "Should I strike a pose?" Besides, Fon was always so frustratingly calm and never seemed bothered by their separation. Sure, he <em>missed</em> him but he wasn't (hot and) <em>bothered</em> the way Reborn often felt, though that might be a consequence of spending so much time around teenage Skies with hormones that didn't know how to stay out of his face with their Flames.</p><p>Kyoya glared at him and left without a word.</p><p>Sparing Tsuna and all of his friends.</p><p>Reborn pouted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can just SEE who raised our beloved Skylark, yes? XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Family games, missing skylarks and panicked hitmen. What could be more chaotic?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reborn looked down at his cards and smirked as he put three cards down at the center pile, leaving him with only two more in hand. The fact that all three cards were identical had his dearest son glaring death at him even as poor, poor Kusakabe obediently drew six cards. And then another one because, despite the twenty cards he now had in hand, none of them were yellow or the right symbol.</p><p>Almost all the yellow cards somehow kept coming to Reborn, which might be why Kyoya was glaring at him.</p><p>"What?" The oldest one there asked, blinking innocently at the teen Cloud. Kyoya's glare, if it was at all possible, got deadlier. If people could literally die from glared daggers, Reborn would no longer be the world's greatest hitman. Kyoya would.</p><p>"You're counting cards," accused the Disciplinary Committee Chairman without hesitation, bringing a pause to their game as Shamal and Kusakabe observed the family drama. Usually the rest of the Disciplinary Committee would play along, but there's been some sort of commotion as of late with three members ending up in the hospital, along with one of the students from Nami-chuu, which meant the other members were out patrolling the streets since Namimori as a whole was <em>their</em> territory. Kyoya's been particularly bloodthirsty and very tense lately, which was why Reborn had suggested they hold a game night. If it turns out to be some random gang, Reborn will gladly let the idiots feel the steel of Kyoya's tonfa, but he had received a call from Bermuda asking him if any suspicious teenagers have arrived in Japan. Reborn didn't want Kyoya involved with anyone that the <em>Vindice</em> would be hunting. He'd sent an inquiry to Dino about what might have the Vindice's bandages in a twist, since Bermuda had all but hung up on him as soon as it became clear that he had no useful information, and so he was still waiting for an answer.</p><p>Until he has some information on what might be happening, he will keep Kyoya out of any possible trouble. If something were to happen to him, Reborn would never forgive himself and, bond or no bond, neither would his Guardians, Fon especially.</p><p>Hence the game night and the glaring.</p><p>"You can't count cards in Uno, Kyoya."</p><p>The glare, once again, became impossibly deadlier. Reborn almost whistled appreciatively. "Maybe the rest of the world can't, but I'm not putting it past you, babbo."</p><p>Reborn opened his mouth to protest but had to acknowledge the point. "Okay, fair. But I'm not. Not this time, anyway." He usually did it to mess with Viper - since they usually really rather appreciated that little talent of his when they roped Reborn into playing poker or blackjack for the big money because it meant Reborn won lots and lots of cash for them - and Verde - who could do it but saw no sense in wasting a brilliant mathematician brain like Reborn's or his own on such frivolous activities, though the scientist <em>did</em> have a bit of a hard time with keeping up with the cards in Uno and he didn't understand how Reborn could do it seemingly effortlessly. It wasn't easy, let him tell you, but Reborn can do it whenever he pleases. He'd done it once after a drinking contest with Colonello, back before they'd taken Kyoya under their metaphorical wing all those years ago.</p><p>Colonello and Skull still occasionally checked to see if Reborn will sprout a tail or some tentacles at random, like some sort of cliche alien.</p><p>(Then again, Checkerface wasn't the same species as the rest of them, so maybe it wasn't as impossible as they'd thought.)</p><p>"Maybe he's just reading our minds with that weird trick of his?" Shamal suggested, already resigned even as he drew two more cards but played a new one. "Red," he said, changing the color. Kyoya had the same card, which meant Reborn should draw <em>eight</em> cards now. Except he smirked and put down the same card.</p><p>"Uno," he purred in wicked satisfaction. Kusakabe, the poor sod, just sighed in resignation and followed the rules of the game. Shamal groaned but didn't complain. Kyoya kept glaring. "Oh, and I say yellow."</p><p>The pompadour teen groaned at that, too, and drew a card. Suddenly, he went very, very <em>still</em>. He shifted uneasily, eyeing everyone at the table. He looked like he wanted to flee. "Can I just fold?"</p><p>"This isn't poker, kid," pointed out the doctor in the room. Kyoya narrowed his eyes suspiciously and the hitman arched an eyebrow.</p><p>"Can I skip my turn then?"</p><p>"Just play the card, Kusakabe Tetsuya," snapped a fed up Kyoya and the Second in Command of the Disciplinary Committee had no choice but to do as his Chairman told him. He put the card down - a yellow! Imagine that! - and Reborn burst out into laughter when he saw that it was the one that switched the flow of the game, bringing it back to him. He put down his last card, a yellow with the number one, and did a little victory jig as Kyoya threw his cards down hard at the table, Kusakabe looked close to tears because he had let his Chairman down and Shamal just faceplanted to the table.</p><p>"Maybe Kyoya is on to something about that counting thing," the other adult commented, voice muffled against the table.</p><p>"I didn't cheat!" Protested the hitman.</p><p>"<em>This</em> is why no one likes playing games with you," Kyoya groused, pouting. It was <em>adorable</em>. (And no, he was <em>not</em> biased because this was his son.) Reborn just grinned and reached over to ruffle the Cloud's hair. The pout got cuter.</p><p>"Viper does."</p><p>"<em>Lie</em>," hissed all three of his gaming companions of the night. "Viper nearly has an aneurysm every time the others agree to try out Monopoly again," Shamal pointed out in a deadpan. "And no one wants to play Operation with you because you keep pushing people so they'd get buzzed. And no one appreciated you getting Verde to crack up the volume."</p><p>"Yes, well, no one likes arm-wrestling with Fon, either, and Risk is on our blacklist because of Skull. And Kyoya here," he ruffled his son's hair again, making the teen go back to death-glaring. "Takes Go <em>way</em> too seriously so we really don't have many games we can play."</p><p>"What about jenga? Or chess?" Kusakabe asked because he's been around only for about five years and wasn't there when the last game of jenga turned into a war between the Hibari(-Sinclair) family while the others watched or cheered or even made bets. Kyoya had won by the virtue of not having anyone to be distracted by, unlike his chichi and babbo. Reborn had started it by breathing into Fon's ear in an effort to get him to make a mistake because he had thought Kyoya would be easy game afterwards, but Fon had retaliated to the point they'd escalated the whole thing until Reborn had Fon against the table and they were in the middle of a very intense make-out session.</p><p>Nine year old Kyoya had been disgusted and exasperated and didn't even care about his victory, he'd just wanted to get away from them.</p><p>"Verde and Reborn are not allowed to play chess," Shamal and Kyoya answered and the Sun/Sky could only shrug. It was true. Even if they weren't playing against each other, they kind of start smack-talking whoever is unfortunate enough to play against them. Most of the times it was in a scientific jargon that the others barely understood, but the times it wasn't, the others really understood just how brutal they were. Fon is Reborn's limit while Kyoya is Verde's. (Yes, Reborn <em>did</em> use to smack-talk Kyoya, ever since the tender age of five. Fon had been aghast but Kyoya had never cried about it - or anything for that matter. Instead, the kid had learned quickly to smack-talk right back - in science jargon, too! Even if he knew only a few comebacks back then - and then Fon forbade Reborn from playing with him because Kyoya was apparently too young to know that one word? Reborn didn't get it but he wasn't going to get acquainted with the couch over something so stupid.) It's worse if the two play against each other, but Fon wasn't innocent, either. Don't play shogi with the martial artist if you want your pride intact afterwards. Not only was his youngest Guardian really good at the game, but he was also patient enough to play the game for literal <em>days</em>. And he sometimes low key mocked others for lacking that patience.</p><p>Viper hated him for it.</p><p>Colonello hated him for making it a rule of endurance to sit seiza throughout the whole game because the blond soldier, while he <em>could</em> be perfectly still for hours at a time if he gets comfortable enough, can't last longer than fifteen minutes in that position and he actually liked the game so he always tried and then was near tears later when his legs fell asleep and the pins and needles sensation hit.</p><p>Lal adored the game but refused to sit seiza. Every time Fon made her, she retaliated by making them all play charades, which Fon fairly sucked at.</p><p>Game night was always interesting with the Arcobaleno, but it should be declared an extreme sport, too.</p><p>Or at least a test of survival.</p><p>"And Clue is a big no with Viper around. Or babbo."</p><p>"You're really shitting on me today," Reborn complained. "I don't think that's fair. I'm not <em>that</em> bad-"</p><p>"You counted in Uno!" They all shouted and Reborn just grinned.</p><p>It was a good game night.</p><p>00000</p><p>The next day, though, was not so good.</p><p>Namely because Kyoya fucking <em>disappeared</em>.</p><p>Reborn figured out what was going on with the attacks because the assailants were dramatic, arrogant, showy little bastards that <em>wanted</em> to get noticed so they'd left pocket watches on their victims that corresponded with the rankings Fuuta della Stella had made since he'd come to Namimori to ask for Tsuna's protection some weeks ago regarding the strongest people from Nami-chuu. He'd gotten Shamal to be on the lookout for anyone assaulting Tsuna's civilian friends or mother, though Nana should be fine since she almost never left the house with Tsuna so no one can associate them unless they have a vast information network.</p><p>And given that Dino had come through and supplied Reborn with some news from Italy, Reborn knew Rokudo Mukuro did <em>not</em> have the means necessary to do extensive research. Not if he wants to remain hidden.</p><p>Still, it was a fact Mukuro had come to Japan and was, for some reason, targeting Tsuna. Reborn had a guess as to why, but his biggest concern was Kyoya's sudden disappearance. Mostly because it made <em>no sense</em> for the criminal teenager to go after his little skylark. Kyoya had absolutely <em>no</em> connection to Tsuna or Vongola. Reborn had made sure of that. There was no reason for his son to be targeted, not even because of Reborn. Perhaps because of the ranking list, but Kyoya was by far the strongest constant resident of Namimori and the attackers have not yet reached the number one spot so even that went out of the window. The Arcobaleno have always been extremely careful about someone finding out their connection to the boy, ever since Fon came to their old 'headquarters' with an infant Kyoya in his arms, so it really should be impossible to track him down and use him as a weakness against the world's strongest seven. Kyoya should not have been targeted. At least not yet.</p><p>And yet Kyoya couldn't be found and sometime between Gokudera being attacked and Yamamoto, Kusakabe got taken down, too. The Disciplinary Committee Vice-chairman was more panicked about Hibari's continued absence than his own condition because, apparently, Kyoya had found a clue to follow and no one has seen him since.</p><p>And as if to add insult to injury, Timoteo sent a message to Tsuna, giving him and his still incomplete circle of Guardians the mission to fight and defeat Mukuro. With Gokudera and Ryohei in the hospital and Kyoya - who wasn't a Guardian candidate but always somehow got a little bit involved whenever a good fight was bound to happen; not to mention that Kyoya was Namimori's protector by choice and birthright, so he always dealt with these kinds of things in the past - nowhere to be seen, Tsuna only had Yamamoto, who still thought it was all a game and Reborn wasn't allowed to help. Bianchi was, but however good she was, Reborn doubted she'd be too much help as she wasn't Flame Active. She wasn't even Flame <em>Aware</em>. She knew something about them, yes, but that's not what 'Aware' means. She can't feel Flames, she just knows of their existence because of her mafia upbringing.</p><p>And sure, Gokudera managed to get Shamal to 'treat' him - though whatever the perverted doctor had given him to numb the pain and allow him to keep moving can't be healthy and without consequences - so he ended up going with them, too, but none of these kids were combat-ready, no matter what they thought. Reborn felt this urge to fly back to Italy and strangle good ol' Timmy with his own bare hands because the old man had sent Reborn to train his successor and now he expected Reborn to stand to the side and watch Tsuna face his first serious mafia threat without helping the boy? Yes, Reborn knows he can't hold Tsuna's hand through whatever hardships that come at him for the rest of his fluffy student's life, but judging from what Dino had told him, Rokudo Mukuro was not a suitable first test of Tsuna's current growth under Reborn's tutelage, nor was he an acceptable risk to determine how Tsuna will fare against the mafia.</p><p>Mukuro had killed several famiglias, starting with the Estraneo who had been doing inhumane experiments on their own children, before he had followed the growing rumors of the new Vongola Tenth Generation boss candidate to Japan. Reborn was starting to question the other candidates' deaths but Mukuro had not been active long enough for him to have been the cause of their deaths, no matter how ridiculous the actual causes of their deaths sounded. Sure, a gunfight is normal in the mafia world, but drowning? He doesn't know anyone who uses that modus operandi in the underworld.</p><p>And mysterious means that left behind only bones? Not even Verde could figure out what could have been the cause when Reborn and Viper had reported it to him for references. It wasn't Storm Flames, Fon reassured, as those would have either eaten away only the skin and the outer layer of muscles or would have disintegrated everything. He was fairly positive there was no in-between, saying one was either powerful enough to do it all away or not nearly enough, and Reborn was inclined to believe him. Fon knew his stuff.</p><p>He sent a message to Lal to do her own investigation regarding the three heirs' deaths and informed Viper to be on standby for them both regarding information distribution before he focused on their little 'invasion' of Kokuyo Land, or its ruins as it were.</p><p>It was ... eerily silent as they walked through the crumbling buildings and dirty, cracked roads. Reborn itched for a gun but none of these kids have seen him with a real gun in hand and Leon was acting strange again, like that time just before Dino was about to come into his own as Haneuma Dino, when Leon had spat out the whip his former student now uses and Enzio. Tsuna looked rather eager to have a beast like Enzio on their side but Reborn actually doubted that Leon would finish in time for them to avoid fighting.</p><p>They did end up getting into a few fights.</p><p>Yamamoto fought some beastly blond boy that, apparently a Sun who had been experimented on by combining his DNA with that of several animals. Yamamoto barely got out of the fight alive because he wasn't taking the situation seriously, so Reborn had kicked Tsuna down into the dark botanical dome buried under rubbish and dirt. Yamamoto started fighting seriously after Tsuna was in trouble, which showed they were fairly compatible because it was an instantaneous, instinctive reaction on the Non-Active Rain's part.</p><p>Bianchi fights some redhead girl with a clarinet that's channeling her own Sun Flames to activate the oscillations of particles of air until the atoms are vibrating so hard, they create heat waves that all but explode everything they touch. She and Bianchi had a bit of a catfight about what was more important, money or love. The redhead, M. M., proved to not know anything about Bianchi because she let the female Storm get in close enough to touch her weapon of choice, invading it with her poison cooking specialty through mere touch and the girl went down soon afterwards.</p><p>Excellent tactics but Reborn would have preferred not to be fussed over afterwards just because he looked annoyed.</p><p>He was a Sun, too, damn it, and he wanted to show these showy brats how it's really done. Sun Flames are not just for healing. M. M. and that mutt brat seem to understand that but they clearly have no idea just how devastating their Flames can be. Though, now that he thinks about it, were they even Flame Aware? Didn't seem like it. He still tends to forget that he, his fellow Arcobaleno and the Skylarks are all the exceptions, not the rule, where the regular age of becoming Active is concerned. He'd been well on his way to becoming the best hitman in Italy - and the world - when he'd been these kids' age and Kyoya was just as deadly as any Arcobaleno as he was now.</p><p>The most annoying, but probably the most educational fight was with some creepy, wrinkly, old-looking guy calling himself Birds. Because, apparently, he trained yellow canaries as spies. He came as a set with the crazed, psychopathic serial killers, the Bloody Twins, and he is a sadistic sort of extortionist and blackmailer. At least he was a Lightning. Had he been another Sun, Reborn would have blown the place up with a Chaos Shot out of pure frustration. Anyway, back to Birds, the sadistic extortioner and blackmailer. Well, he made Tsuna's friends punch him - Bianchi did that with a little bit of glee, because she felt that Tsuna was now the one preventing Reborn from being with her - in order to spare Haru and Kyoko and Hana from the Bloody Twins who were twisting in glee in the background of the live footage they were being shown at the prospect of another kill. Reborn was at this point imagining all the gruesome ways he can kill Nono because Reborn really hated cowards who went after (civilian) women but Timoteo's orders made it so Reborn wasn't allowed to help Tsuna.</p><p>Shamal came through, though, as did the older versions of I-Pin and Lambo, that annoying cow.</p><p>Though he couldn't help but stare at the older I-Pin, with her two long braids and the red and white billowing martial arts clothing she was wearing, the way she moved, the moves she used. It was almost like-</p><p>So Birds went down with a single kick from Gokudera once he no longer held leverage over them, but a new opponent appeared, one claiming to be Rokudo Mukuro but the marks on his face had Reborn searching through his memories because the young man looked somewhat familiar, like a former target or something. Besides, Reborn could sense tempestuous Storm Flames in the man, not the Mist Dino's report suggested Rokudo Mukuro to possess.</p><p><em>'Hypnosis? Or possession?'</em> It's not impossible and it would explain why Mukuro was being held and then hunted by Vindice when he'd escaped. Killing his own famiglia which had done experimentation on him wouldn't have caused a stir from the mafia law and rule enforcers. Killing other families on his way to escape from Italy might have had them chase him down and punish him, but he didn't break Omerta or reveal secrets of Cosa Nostra, so imprisonment wouldn't have been his punishment. If he'd somehow gotten his hands on a Possession Bullet, though ... <em>'Kyoya, where the hell are you!?'</em></p><p>He got a clue when they entered the theater building because there were bodies strewn all over the place, leading up to the building from the other walkway, too. Bianchi squatted down and checked over the nearest victim. "Alive, but this one has several broken bones, most probably a concussion and the bruising is at least a day old. All of it seems to have been done vie blunt force, seemingly with a hard, blunt cylindrical object. Not too thin nor too big in girth."</p><p>"Tonfa-freak seems to have gone through here," Gokudera commented and while that usually would have caused either fear or relief, because where Hibari was, no more dangers are left other than the teen himself, this time it caused only worry because Kyoya had not returned yet. He was still missing.</p><p>"You think Hibari might be in trouble?" Yamamoto asked, sounding openly worried. He was probably the only one who really appreciated Kyoya in all of his <em>Kyoyaness</em> so far because he acknowledged the older boy's strength, didn't attempt to 'crowd' him, openly respected his boundaries even if he did at times test his patience with his cheerful and friendly attitude. Reborn will have to check if his son actually has any compatibility with any of these people because if he does, the Vongola might try to drag him into their organization as a Guardian and Kyoya had made it clear he will stay unbound for life. Maybe Yamamoto Takeshi could be a friend, though, because the baseball star had a hitman side to him that Kyoya would definitely appreciate.</p><p>"As much as I hate to say it, it's Hibari," the youngest Italian present said as if that said it all. "I pity whoever's on the other side of this encounter. Though I guess it is worrying that he's still not showing up at school at least. I didn't think that bastard would ever miss a day of school, the stickler for rules that he is."</p><p>"Guys, I found a really expensive looking phone over here," Tsuna called and they all walked over to the future boss' side. Reborn went cold inside when he instantly recognized the black phone. It was Verde's work, hardened by Lightning Flames so not even a nuclear bomb going off could damage its outer shell, let alone the ridiculously advanced electronics inside. Kyoya always had it on him because he never knows when one of his 'godparents' or parents might call him, given emergencies take precedence over timezones.</p><p>Kyoya would never willingly part with it. Not even in the most intense, satisfying fight he could find. And no one could have stolen it. Verde had put in a defense mechanism that shocks anyone who doesn't have Kyoya's specific Cloud and Mist Flame signature. You literally <em>can't</em> mug him of the phone.</p><p>It started ringing, the Namimori Middle School anthem filling the empty, broken hallways of the ruined building. Tsuna dropped the phone in fright with a shriek but Reborn managed to catch it before it hit the ground. The picture that showed up on the screen with the caller ID nearly had <em>him</em> dropping it, but not in fright. More in a sudden desire to break the phone so he'd have an excuse as to not tell his husband that their son was missing for over twenty four hours now. Fon would reach through the phone to strangle the life out of him.</p><p>Reborn did the only thing he could: he blocked the call, which should serve as a signal to Fon that Kyoya was busy with something or was somewhere he can't talk openly if he wants to keep the fact that he's closely connected with the Arcobaleno a secret. Reborn just hopes that this wasn't an emergency call, because he hates the thought of his Storm being in trouble and needing help and that he had just thrown his last hope out of the window. He checks his son's phone and notices there had been another call from Fon a couple of hours ago.</p><p>Okay, so it wasn't an emergency.</p><p>This radio silence, though, is bound to make Fon worry.</p><p>"Let's hurry up and get this over with," he told his companions and started boldly walking further into the building. The others followed as they searched for a stairway that wasn't demolished. Reborn ended up impatiently throwing all of his companions up onto the stable platform between floors and then vaulting himself up with barely a flicker of Sun Flames. He was in no mood to fall into a trap. He just wanted his son back.</p><p>Being on the second floor, though ... His Sky perked up because it had sensed a familiar Cloud that they have both long since classified as family, though not in the sense Skull was family. It was a pure, unbound Cloud with a secondary Mist hidden underneath. And there was another rather pure Mist really close to it. Reborn almost broke into a run when he caught sight of a bid double doors at the end of a hallway. The others followed, but he paid no mind to them anymore because he could not sense another person except the two people in the room ahead, so they were relatively safe.</p><p>He kicked the door down with more force than necessary, causing Tsuna to squeak and his Rain and Storm candidates to jump a bit in shock. Reborn, though, only had eyes for the scene in front of him.</p><p>He had <em>not</em> been expecting this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kyoya's terrifying.<br/>Bermuda is pissed.<br/>They both deal with troublesome Mists.<br/>Reborn is so fucking done with this bullshit and just wants Fon-cuddles ASAP.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentines, lovlies! Hope you all have a wonderful day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh," Kyoya said as he casually looked up from where he was trying to get his opponent to move from the floor. "You're here. Took you long enough to find this place." The Cloud went back to kicking gently - and by gently, he means Kyoya-gently, which might as well amount to enough force to crack ribs if he's not careful - at the dark blue haired boy unconscious and face-down on the ground. A fancy trident was sticking out of an old but comfy looking couch some feet away, there was a huge hole in the wall right from the entrance through which Reborn had come in, one of the ratty, torn curtains was on literal fire, not the Flame kind, and there were unconscious snakes, wilting sakura petals and patches of ash on the floor. There were, also, the usual marks of a fight. Scratched and cracked walls, floor and furniture, even a hole in the ceiling.</p><p>Kyoya looked a bit ruffled. He had a cut on his left shoulder and under his right cheekbone. He was standing a bit funny, as if he had a sprained ankle, but his shoulders were square, his posture was straight and relaxed and though he was breathing a bit harder, he wasn't pale or sweating and there were no signs of blood on him to indicate bigger wounds. His eyes seemed focused and he was obviously aware of his surroundings and company.</p><p>All of which couldn't be said of the other boy, dressed in the same green Kokuyo Junior High School uniform that the other gang members had been wearing. His left shoulder looks dislocated, he had at least three gashes from the hidden spikes in Kyoya's tonfa that had shredded through his clothes, he was missing a black glove that he had on his right hand but not on his left, his hair looked like it had been pulled on really hard, most likely Kyoya had grabbed him by it to throw him because that's a method he often used when sparring with Fon though he usually had a braid to grab, which wasn't the case here so he must have improvised. The most telling features about who had won the fight, aside from the fact that the unknown teenager was unconscious and Kyoya was trying to kick him awake, was the small pool of blood that dripped from the wound on his temple - wow, Kyoya must have decked him <em>really hard</em> - and the fact that one of the hidden chains was propagated from inside Kyoya's tonfa and was wrapped around half of the stranger's torso and, of course, his neck, completely immobilizing him, though that feels almost as an afterthought because Kyoya doesn't usually bother with immobilizing people.</p><p>The other must have been an interesting enough opponent if Kyoya wanted to make sure he can't just run away once he wakes up.</p><p>"Hibari-san!?" Tsuna shrieked in shock when he noticed the Disciplinary Committee Chairman standing casually over a fallen body. "What happened? Are you alright? We found your phone and-"</p><p>"You're loud," commented the older teen menacingly and Tsuna let out a little meeping sound before clicking his teeth shut. Satisfied with the silence, Kyoya went back to kicking at the other boy. "Wake up, pineapple carnivore. I'm not done with you yet."</p><p><em>'Carnivore?'</em> Well, that was interesting. Reborn arched an eyebrow as he eyed Kyoya's futile attempts to wake his fallen opponent up. "I don't think that's working."</p><p>"Then come over here and heal him. I want to bite him to death again."</p><p>Reborn did come over, but he had no intention of healing the other boy. "That's Rokudo Mukuro, right?"</p><p>"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"</p><p>"The Vindice are after him."</p><p>"Not my problem." Reborn huffed a laugh, ruffling the teen's hair now that he was close enough. (Also secretly checking for bumps and injuries, just to be safe. Skull had taught the youngest Hibari how to force his cells to quickly multiply to cover open wounds and replenish lost blood. Reborn had to be careful with the two Clouds in his life or else they might just write off an injury and end up getting an infection because Cloud Flames don't heal properly if you don't have a continuous stream of concentration throughout the process. And Cloud Flames can't deal with infections. Sun Flames can, though.) That's such a Kyoya thing to say.</p><p>"You bastards!" Shouted a somewhat familiar voice and Reborn nearly groaned when he caught sight of the mutt Sun from before, standing there with a teen with pale skin, glasses, purple hair under a beany, the both of them dressed in the same uniform as the supposedly Mukuro lying at Kyoya's feet. "What did you do to Mukuro-san!? I'll kill you!"</p><p>But as he lunged at the world's greatest hitman and the demon prefect of Namimori, Kyoya took out handcuffs from somewhere and lit them with Cloud Flames. The cuffs started propagating as soon as the beastly blond was within range and Kyoya caught his wrist, soon covering the entirety of the blond's body. He fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Tsuna let out a "Hiieee!" and Yamamoto whistled appreciatively. Reborn kind of just stared for a moment because the last time <em>he'd</em> checked, Kyoya could <em>not</em> do that.</p><p>"Ken!" The other boy called out before he took out those dangerous red yoyos of his and launched an attack. Kyoya used Cloud Flames covered tonfa to deflect the attacks, the purple Flames covering more ground by radiating from the tonfa so he can defend both himself and Reborn. Then he deployed the chain from that same tonfa so it would propagate and wrap around the attacker until he was immobile. He joined his companions Mukuro and Ken on the floor, trashing to get free but Kyoya just tightened the chains until he can't move at all.</p><p>"Resistance is futile," Reborn casually informed him, watching with halfhearted interest as the trashing finally stopped because the chains were now tight enough that even a deep breath was uncomfortable. He looked towards his nonplussed son and arched an eyebrow. "Since when did you use handcuffs? And ones so easily taking on Flames?" Usually, one needs a conductor, like a special ring that's attributed to different Flame Types, in order to draw out the Dying Will Flames outside of a human body. The Arcobaleno, true to their status as the strongest seven in the world, have long since mastered making their own bodies into conductors, even for long range attacks, like Reborn's Chaos Shot or Fon's Exploding Lotus Kempo and Exploding Dragon Fire Dance. Bermuda had once told them that they were nothing short of monsters for having managed that even <em>without</em> the Pacifiers to change their body's constitution, as would usually need to be the case to make such things work.</p><p>Kyoya is not an Arcobaleno and he doesn't have a ring, but Verde had made his tonfa Flame-conductive but the cuffs? Reborn's pretty sure Verde hadn't made those cuffs. They looked old, even if they were well taken care of. And not 'old' as in Kyoya has been using them for a while, but rather <em>old</em>, like they'd been in existence for a very, very long time, longer than even Kyoya's great grandparents might have been around.</p><p>"Since I found them a couple of weeks ago," the younger Hibari answered, a slight smirk curling his lips. "Lal called because she found a file was missing from the early days of CEDEF and there were hints that the file was important enough that Alaudi might have taken it with him. She asked me if I could check some of the old archives and I did. I found the file but I also found an interesting sealed box. It required Flames to open it. Cloud Flames, to be exact, and of a specific signature one might dub as exclusively Skylark. These were in the box. In one go, I have discovered several interesting things. One, Alaudi is indeed the founder of the Clan. Two, these handcuffs, which were his. And three, the file Lal asked for revealed some interesting information that suggests Alaudi was more aware of the Trinisette than Checkerface had known."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Reborn asked, trying to push away his other questions regarding the Hibari Clan and Alaudi thing - and maybe fanboying a little inside over the fact that one of the most infamous artifacts of mafia history was currently <em>right there</em> in front of his face, casually used by his teenage son like it was a random toy - in favor of the Trinisette matter. That's what's the big deal in their lives. Kyoya's not exactly informed in full of just how complicated and dangerous the situation with the Pacifiers had gotten just weeks before he was born and no one wants to tell him more. Kyoya was as curious as a cat and had the mind of a detective. He'd find out sooner or later. It's in his blood. (And now it made sense why all skylarks always hunted for information.)</p><p>"<em>Someone</em> was either stupid enough to outright tell him or he did his own investigation, but he has discovered that, indeed, the Clam Rings are a part of the Trinisette." Clam. <em>Vongola</em> in its original Italian form. <em>Finally</em>, they have <em>concrete confirmation</em> that the Rings Viper's been suspecting to be a part of the Trinisette <em>are</em> a part of the Trinisette. Now, they at least know where to find them, which means only one more part to discover. "As are the Sea Rings."</p><p><em>'Sea? </em>Mare<em>!'</em> He guessed, but frowned as he's never heard of Mare Rings before and he's pretty sure that there's no Mare famiglia anywhere.</p><p>Kyoya must have seen the confusion on his face because he elaborated. "Giglio Nero used to hold them for years, but then those pink menaces took them several years ago, when there was a change in leadership. I sent the information I have over to Viper and we believe that the Gesso family might now be in possession of the Rings."</p><p>"It would make sense." Vongola and Gesso were the only families that Giglio Nero had an alliance with. "Wait, what do you mean a change in leadership?" Luce had no successors that Reborn knows of!</p><p>Kyoya shrugged. "It's in the records from fifteen years ago. Apparently, after the old boss' death in an ambush during <em>some</em> social event, an underage girl had to come into power. She was, supposedly, five or six at the time and had to rely heavily on her predecessor's Guardians until she at least found her own to run things. It was still being looked into when <em>it</em> happened."</p><p>Reborn grit his teeth. As if it isn't bad enough that he now had to keep an eye out for someone like Luce again, after all these years, the Hibari Clan massacre had stopped an ongoing investigation as well as robbed Fon and Kyoya of their family. "But she doesn't have the Rings now, right?"</p><p>"Like I said, Viper and I are guessing the Gesso have them," Kyoya said with a shrug. "It's the only logical conclusion. I looked into some of our records and, apparently, some eighty years ago, the Gesso were actually born from Giglio Nero or something in a scandal. A part of the family followed one of the successor candidates when he left and it created the rift but his twin refused to lose contact with him and so the Gesso and Giglio Nero remained allies but never merged into one family again."</p><p>"Twins? Yeah, I never heard of a Don leading Giglio Nero before. They've always had a Donna." Reborn wondered if it had anything to do with the whole Arcobaleno thing, the real deal and not the way Reborn had made it into a name for himself and his Guardians because it was ironically fitting. Bermuda had said each Sky Arcobaleno had always been from the Giglio Nero bloodline and it had always been a woman. The male twin must have been older by birth and as such held the rightful title of Don back in the olden days, so maybe his mother had tried to get rid of him? Kill him off? It wouldn't be the first time in mafia history, that's for sure. Still, he hadn't known that's how the Gesso came to be. "You did really well with all of this, Kyoya, but how exactly did you get involved with Rokudo Mukuro? And where <em>were</em> you all this time?"</p><p>"Worried?"</p><p>"That Fon will bite my head off? Sure." Like hell he'd tell Kyoya he was two steps away from panicking, or that he had long since jumped over the threshold when he'd seen Kyoya's phone in Tsuna's hand. "Now answer the damn question."</p><p>The black haired teenager huffed. "I figured out their base of operations yesterday around noon but then Viper called me and said some lab rats were coming my way and suggested I arm myself to the teeth because at least one of them was seriously dangerous.I guess they meant this pineapple carnivore," he gestured to Mukuro. Now that Reborn was looking at him closer, his hairstyle really <em>did</em> resemble a pineapple. Fascinating. "So I went back home for the handcuffs. Figured if I've been practicing with them so much, I might as well use them. Then I found Kusakabe Tetsuya beat up on my way over here and had to take him to the hospital. One of my subordinates told me you and the herbivores you were working on were headed this way and were under the impression that I've been captured, so I hurried over to bite these herbivores to death, only one of them turned out to be an interesting opponent so I guess I lost track of time while I was having fun."</p><p>He frowned and Reborn frowned with him because that was not the face Kyoya made when he's having fun. "Then why do you suddenly look so unhappy?"</p><p>"Because the carnivore turned out to be a herbivore, too, because he thought mid-class illusions can defeat me," he answered in a huff, crossing his arms and kicking Mukuro hard enough to actually startle him awake from the pain. "As if there's an illusionist in the world besides maybe Viper that can fool me with such weak tricks."</p><p>"Hey, Mukuro-san is not weak, pyon!" Protested the blond, Ken, from the ground. "Mukuro-san is the strongest! You're just some freak of nature!"</p><p>
  <em>'Well, that's ironic.'</em>
</p><p>"I assure you," Kyoya replied blandly, gesturing idly at Reborn. "I'm normal. It's <em>his</em> sort that are the monstrous ones."</p><p>"There's no way you're normal," the other boy said while Mukuro seemed to be struggling to catch up on what was going on.</p><p>"You said it Kaki-pi!"</p><p>"Oh, no. Kyoya's perfectly normal. For a Skylark, anyway," Reborn commented with a shrug. "And he's still growing, so he'll only get stronger so it's not fair to judge him yet. He might make it to Arcobaleno level one day," he said with a proud smirk, to which Kyoya only rolled his eyes, though the way he stood a bit straighter belayed how pleased he was with the praise and show of faith.</p><p>"How did you break free from my illusions?" Demanded Mukuro once he had his bearing back together.</p><p>"You're really not that good."</p><p>"No, he is," said a different voice, one that Reborn was familiar with even if they didn't speak often. "You're just raised really well, aren't you, Hibari Kyoya. The way you've handled everything ... Well," clapping followed the unfinished statement seconds before a wormhole appeared and out stepped three Vindice plus Bermuda on Jaeger's shoulder. The Clear Pacifier holder was the one who was clapping in a slow, impressed and approving manner. Mukuro, Ken and 'Kaki-pi'(?) tensed while Tsuna and his friends, who had just been watching in confusion, backed up in fear, Gokudera and Bianchi pulling Tsuna and Yamamoto back even further because they, at least, knew about the Vindice and they knew it was for the best not to get involved. "You definitely live up to your name. And your upbringing." Chains rattled as the Vindice prepared to take back their prisoners. "Now, if you could just leave them to us-"</p><p>"No," Kyoya said and nearly gave Reborn a heart attack when he boldly stepped in front of his three captives, who were frozen in honest fear. Reborn was kind of panicking, okay? Because Leon was still shifting from shape to shape, though he seemed to be spending most of his time in green jello form so the process should be over soon but who knows what will come out at this point?! And agreement or not that's lasted ten years, one does <em>not</em> interfere with Vindice business!</p><p>Bermuda pauses, clearly flabbergasted by what Kyoya had just said. "Excuse me, but did you just say 'no'? These are dangerous convicts! They've escaped Vendicare Prison, killed their way to Japan and, from what I've heard, involved a whole bunch of civilians in what is clearly mafia business-"</p><p>"They claim not to be a part of the mafia," Hibari argued, pointing at the pineapple one. "This one goes as far as saying he's trying to destroy the mafia but that makes him no different from law enforcement, vigilantes and all the organizations that refuse to take part in that part of the underworld."</p><p>"They were born to the Estraeno family-"</p><p>"So?" Scoffs Kyoya. "Is it a dog's fault that it was born to a champion cage fighter? It's not its fault that someone has trained its sire and bearer to fight to the death in such arenas. It was born into that life and it can't choose. And yet such dogs, if they get out or are rescued, get a chance at rehabilitation and are given to warm, safe homes. Shouldn't these herbivores get such a chance, too?"</p><p>"Oya, oya, how bold of you to compare us to dog-urgh!" Mukuro's idiocy was shut up by a swift kick from Kyoya so the idiot wouldn't undo Kyoya's argument. Why the Cloud was fighting for these three's freedom was anyone's guess and Reborn planned on interrogating his son as soon as this was over, but he's kind of curious to see how Kyoya will work Vindice around to get what he wants.</p><p>Kyoya was not spoiled. He was just really good at getting what he wants. That's how the Arcobaleno have raised him.</p><p>"That may be so," Bermuda carefully conceded and the three escapees of Vendicare stare in disbelief because they hadn't been expecting even that much. "But these dogs broke free of their chains a long time ago and kept killing their new masters, again and again, until they were caught. It's a repeated felony. It's done on purpose."</p><p>Kyoya just shrugs. "So? They're conditioned. It's like a child that's, theoretically, been raised by wolves. If humans found it and managed to catch it, it will keep lashing out because it's only ever known humans to be a threat because that's what it learned from the wolves. It would kill any human that tries to 'tame' it. Would you kill that child because of the circumstances it had grown up in, when it is someone else's negligence or cruelty that has even led it to that situation and upbringing in the first place?"</p><p>"Okay, who's been teaching you to speak like a politician?" Reborn asks in a whisper while Bermuda seems to think over Kyoya's words. "Because this is getting interesting."</p><p>"It's a bit of Fon's, Lal's, Viper's and your own influence, to be honest," Kyoya replied in the same volume, watching Bermuda avidly to see how much effect his words will have. "And maybe a bit of Verde's." That would be the more scientific parts, of course. "I learned from the best, after all."</p><p>"That you did."</p><p>"I am hesitant to concede to your point, but it is sound, Hibari Kyoya," Bermuda said, bringing their attention back to the situation at hand.</p><p>"What's there to hesitate about?" Protested Kyoya, offended. "Killing the Estraneo can be deemed as an internal matter since he had been born into the famiglia and had been mistreated. And these herbivores with a bit sharper teeth are far from the first ones in mafia history to wipe out entire only thing you have against any of them is the endangerment of civilians here in Namimori and the use of a Possession Bullet. Neither of which deserve a life sentence in Vendicare, given no civilians learned about Cosa Nostra secrets and no one is dead. Besides, I'm the one who caught them. Namimori is <em>my</em> territory. And since this is neutral ground and they are technically not mafia, you don't have much sway over their fate."</p><p>"They cannot go unpunished!" Thundered Bermuda and all of the Vindice go tense, like they're ready to spring into a fight. Reborn curses in his mind even as his hand reaches for his gun.</p><p>Kyoya huffs. "No one said they will not be punished," he counters and the boys at his feet tense. "However, they don't deserve more than a few months of imprisonment."</p><p>"That is like a slap on the hand for being caught stealing cookies before dinner," argued Jaeger, speaking for the first time since the wormhole had opened.</p><p>"They are teenagers in their rebellious stage," Kyoya argues back. "Rebelling teenagers that cause trouble get grounded, not sent to prison unless they've committed a serious crime. And because you are mafia enforcers, what they've done hardly counts as a serious crime, aside from the endangering civilians part. Give them an example to be better by and a lighter sentence and I doubt they'd do it again. Besides, if they want to take over the world, that's the Skylark's business, not your's."</p><p>"No one said anything about world domination!" Protested Tsuna from where Bianchi was trying to keep everyone quiet.</p><p>Kyoya and Bermuda ignored them. "How long are you suggesting, then?"</p><p>"Half a year for the puppy and the yoyo addict," the Cloud replied smoothly, ignoring the protests the two in question gave at the names he's giving them. "The pineapple carnivore a year long sentence since his oversteps have bigger consequences." Ken and 'Kaki-pi' protest that even more but Mukuro was staring at Kyoya with something close to wonderment. He was probably not expecting such a light sentence. "And to prevent them from being tempted to make further trouble, send them straight back here. They can start over in Namimori, where they can be properly monitored."</p><p>Well, there was no arguing that Namimori was probably the safest, most monitored place on Earth. Not with it being the headquarters of both the Hibari Clan - or what was left of it, these days, but that didn't change the fact that it was most definitely incredibly secure - and the Arcobaleno, even if they are only occasionally all gathered there.</p><p>One of Bermuda's Vindice, Jack if Reborn remembered correctly, got offended by the implications behind Kyoya's words. "Excuse me, Vendicare Prison and Vindice can perfectly well monitor Rokudo Mukuro and his subordinates."</p><p>Kyoya arched a skeptical eyebrow. "You sure? I mean, he <em>is</em> here," he gestured down to the tied up Mist and then to his two companions as an afterthought. "He's, what, my age? And he managed to get out on his own and take along a bunch of other criminals? That must be a blow to your reputation. Not to mention that he's not the first to have managed it." Suddenly, the Vindice all go very, very still and the air in the room goes cold, charged and very heavy. Reborn says fuck it to subtlety and takes out his gun to show he means business. It's a reminder to Bermuda and his that Reborn <em>will</em> get serious and show why he's the strongest of his generation of Arcobaleno as well as the greatest hitman in the world if they dare go after the boy he had adopted as a son. "Clearly you are weak against Mist illusionists."</p><p>Mukuro perks to attention at that, most of the Vindice hiss in rage or shame and Reborn looks at Kyoya because <em>that</em> is something that very much interests him because there is a certain man in Vindice's care that possesses that Flame that he wants to believe will never be able to see the light of day again.</p><p>Bermuda radiates rage. "How do you know about that?"</p><p>"Better question might be how do I know the names Daemon Spade, Cozzato, Simon and about something that might be dubbed as the Simon massacre." Bermuda started gushing killing intent. Kyoya smiled faux innocently at him. "Skylarks always know."</p><p>"Damn that Alaudi! And damn you for inheriting his legacy!"</p><p><em>'Nuh-uh, no way,'</em> Reborn decided there and then. <em>'I'm keeping Kyoya the fuck away from Tsuna. No way is he inheriting Alaudi's anything, even if he already has found his cuffs. Fuck that!'</em></p><p>"Fine, Hibari Kyoya, you have made your point," the leader of Vindice finally concedes, though he looks none too happy about it. "A year for Rokudo Mukuro and half of that for his subordinates from the Estraeno. But they're your responsibility after they're set free, kid. Consider this your early birthday present."</p><p>"If you would show up for my birthday every once in a while, I wouldn't need such pricey make-up gifts."</p><p>"We're busy," Jaeger responds guiltily. (And yes, ladies and gentlemen, Kyoya is indeed very well acquainted with the Vindice. 'Uncle' Bermuda and 'uncle' Jaeger try to visit for holidays and birthdays, but it doesn't always work out. Instead, Kyoya had started collecting favors from them because Bermuda and Jaeger <em>do</em> want to stay in the kid's good graces because he's the only one not directly connected to the whole Pacifiers and Trinisette business that's not afraid of them and that's refreshing to say the least.)</p><p>"You invite the Vindice to your birthday!?" Gokudera and Ken both screeched while Mukuro, 'Kaki-pi' and Bianchi were staring at him as though he were insane.</p><p>To be fair, Reborn had had the kid checked after the first time a three year old Kyoya had met Bermuda and Jaeger during an emergency meeting the Vindice leader called all those years ago when the kid had decided Bermuda should be his play buddy and he wanted to ride on the ridiculously tall Jaeger's shoulders and then, when the meeting had finally ended and the two mummified men were supposed to go back, he toddled up to them and invited them to his fourth birthday seven months down the line.</p><p>The biggest shock was that they had come at all, though.</p><p>Apparently, a three year old Kyoya's charms are too much even for the Vindice to take. Reborn had suddenly stopped feeling inadequate for being putty in his son's hands.</p><p>Fon and Bermuda somehow became tea and biscuits buddies.</p><p>"And since you're so well informed these days," Bermuda said even as Kyoya finally started letting go of his captives so Jack and the others can curl their own chains around them - though not around their necks, which was a change from their usual method of dragging their prisoners to their cells. "If you could look into that matter you've mentioned before and keep us informed, we'd be grateful."</p><p>"Of course," was all Kyoya said with a nod that had Reborn thinking his very Cloudy son won't be doing so unless it serves some of his own purposes.</p><p>Bermuda didn't seem to catch on to that and just tipped his top hat in farewell. "We'll be going now, then."</p><p>"Wait!" Tsuna shouted, breaking free from Gokudera's hold and running towards the Vindice that were now dragging away a much more willing Mukuro, Ken and 'Kaki-pi'. "You can't just lock them away! That's not fair!"</p><p>Leon started glowing and Reborn groaned because <em>really</em>? <em>Now</em>?! "Dame-Tsuna, don't get involved."</p><p>"So I should just stand to the side and watch them be dragged off to some terrible place for a whole year? No! I refuse!" Orange Flames burst from Tsuna's forehead at his determination, to which Reborn arched an eyebrow because that might be the best progress his dame-student has made so far.</p><p>"Wao," Kyoya commented at the little light show Leon was making before the chameleon finally settled and spat out a pair of wool mittens onto Tsuna's hands, white with red 27s on them.</p><p>Bermuda looked at the disappointed looking Tsuna who realized his destined weapon - or something - was mittens, the facepalming Reborn and the once again disinterested Kyoya who was picking up the exhausted Leon from where the chameleon had fallen to the floor in a splat and was putting himself back together. "Right. We're just gonna go."</p><p>Well, that was one weird afternoon and that was coming from <em>Reborn, </em>who'd kissed normality goodbye the day he accepted he had Guardians and he can't ignore that fact.</p><p>Looking at the mess he now had to deal with, he decided he <em>really</em> needed a bucket of espresso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Months after the Kokuyo Land incident and Kyoya still refused to tell Reborn how he knew about another Mist escaping from Vendicare Prison. Kyoya had simply said that 'he had a great opponent in Go' before dropping the subject altogether and just ignoring Reborn whenever the hitman tried to ask again since. Which was not cool on his part, but Reborn let it go when he realized he'd only end up worrying himself to the grave.</p><p>Kyoya wasn't concerned with the escapee and the Vindice could only be nursing their bruised pride for all he knew.</p><p>Nothing to worry about at all!</p><p>(If only that was his life.)</p><p>Still, life went on as normal. Or as normal as life can go for Reborn, Arcobaleno, secondary secret Sky and home tutor of the Vongola Juudaime. There were some interesting moments - like that one time the Ten Year Bazooka malfunctioned and Gokudera got turned into a chibi, some of Verde's clients decided to use one of his inventions to try and kill Tsuna while wearing invisibility suits, which almost worked if Reborn hadn't walked in seconds before one of the two idiots could slice Tsuna's throat open while being face to face with the oblivious brunet; Verde had made self-destruct sequences for any and all inventions that are aimed at or used against his Sky or fellow Guardians, after all, and no invisibility suit was invisible to Verde, Reborn or the others because he didn't want them <em>dead</em> - some okay moments - the irony of someone whose name resembles 'tuna' so much not knowing how to swim even at Tsuna's age - and some boring moments - Haru's early mid-life crisis over Tsuna no longer being her 'Tsuna-san', for instance.</p><p>It was overall peaceful - for Reborn - but he got bored eventually and then Colonello and Skull texted him that they're ready for the little war simulation he'd wanted to thrust on Tsuna for months now and so he booked them all a trip to Mafia Land.</p><p>Kyoya went, too, but he kept to himself like a true Cloud. He ought to be excited to see Colonello and Skull, though. No one had been able to meet up for Kyoya's birthday this year, which had kind of bummed out the teenager. Everyone had called, but things were shifting on Viper's end, Lal said something was finally in motion within the Vongola and CEDEF was taking the brunt of the work and Fon had finally found Chen's trail and was on the hunt, so none of them could come. Skull had had to prepare for the fake raid and Colonello, too. Verde had said that he will be ditching the project soon because he had figured out the answer but was uncomfortable with selling it to the secret funders whom he'd never met and whom he believed will try to kill all of them as soon as the prototypes are done.</p><p>It had been an unexpectedly silent affair, compared to all of Kyoya's previous birthdays, with only the birthday boy himself and Reborn. They'd ended up spending the day by hunting down all manners of lowlifes in and around Namimori - and by around, he meant they tracked a drug cartel all the way to Tokyo and destroyed a smaller yakuza clan just for the sake of it - and then having dinner at a five star restaurant before eating some pastries from a random shop. A little father-son bonding time, though they'd missed Fon greatly.</p><p>They <em>did</em> get the chance to video chat with everyone for an hour and then another hour with just Fon before they'd gotten a movie in and mocked the 'horror' because the blood was made none too realistically and brain matter didn't splatter like that even if you're an amateur.</p><p>So, anyway, the point was, Kyoya would appreciate seeing at least two of his 'uncles' now, which was probably one of the reasons he'd even agreed to be stuck on a ship with 'a bunch of herbivores'. The other was that being around Skull had made Hibari a secret adrenaline junkie and the roller coaster on Mafia Land was one of his favorites. (Yes, Kyoya <em>had</em> visited Mafia Land with them before. He'd been seven and Colonello had still been in COMSUBIN back then but that didn't prevent them from getting the VIP treatment. Reborn alone would have earned them the right to cut cues, let alone with all of the Arcobaleno gathered in one place for a vacation.)</p><p>(It was funny how no one paid any attention to the miniature Fon clone that kept changing shoulders he was riding every ten minutes or so.)</p><p>(It probably had something to do with Lal, Colonello and Reborn all fingering their firearms as they passed by.)</p><p>(Or possibly the terrifying Mist constructs Viper kept showing.)</p><p>Of course, as much as Reborn would just like to kick back and enjoy himself, he also had to make sure Dame-Tsuna got a taste of Colonello's training methods. He also wanted to compare his younger Rain's methods against his own. And Lal's (even if it's only secondhand). Lal was the truly spartan one, only she hides it better unless you set her off.</p><p>Tsuna didn't appreciate the way the two Arcobaleno were catching up when it happened, especially when Colonello kicked the kid into the whirlpool so that the hitman and the soldier can watch him try to struggle free.</p><p>"So, how are things, kora?" The blond asks as Tsuna, who had only recently learned how to swim, fought to keep his head above water. Reborn kind of wondered if maybe Tsuna will manage to do the same thing he had done when the Vindice were taking Mukuro away and somehow jump-start his own Hyper Dying Will Mode out of sheer desperation. Or, well, deathperation, he guessed. Dino hadn't been able to do that. Might be the Vongola blood in the kid finally waking up. He was unsealed now so it made sense that he will finally start progressing.</p><p>"With Dame-Tsuna or in general?"</p><p>"Everything, kora. And sorry I couldn't make it to the little tyke's birthday, kora. Things have been hectic here, kora. Word reached us that, apparently, Bakamitsu and Nono might not agree on the successor after all, kora."</p><p>"That can't be good." Reborn had had to read through Vongola's history because he had to tutor a candidate for the position of Decimo. The number of times the External Adviser and the Don disagreed is an amazing two times and the first time had been a disagreement between Alaudi and Primo themselves. Alaudi had not agreed with the candidate, Ricardo, that Giotto was intending to leave the Vongola to because it had been Daemon Spade that had suggested the man because of his cruelty and low morals. Alaudi was not mafia born and bred. He had joined Giotto's group because Primo had intended the Vongola to be a vigilante group that fought drug dealers, mass murderers, human traffickers and the such. Ricardo did not stand for such beliefs and neither did Daemon Spade, apparently. Giotto had tried to reassure his Cloud Guardian by saying he had wanted to suggest Alaudi take his place as the Second Generation Cloud Guardian like Spade was as the Mist Guardian, but Alaudi had cut ties with Vongola the second he heard that.</p><p>As far as the Hibari (archives) follow the story, Alaudi came with Primo to Japan just to get away from a very eager and agreeing Spade and Vongola Secondo, both of whom would <em>love</em> to have access to all the intelligence the Cloud had collected over the years. Then Vongola records, acquired by Lal because Alaudi had been the first External Advisor so CEDEF had tracked his movements and history as best as they could considering how secretive and private the man was, suggest he simply disappeared off of the face of the earth by the time the Vongola Rings were split into halves in case there was a succession conflict. (Which is stupid because some Don's had had more than two children fitting to be the boss. Timoteo had <em>four</em> sons and now Tsuna as fitting heirs, for goodness sake!)</p><p>It's about that time that the Hibari Clan came to be, as they now know by influence and action of Alaudi himself. Or, as records suggest him to be, Hibari Kumo.</p><p>The Skylarks then hid the rest of his life story from everyone else but themselves, but these newer generations, leading up to Fon and Kyoya, could only speculate and guess at Hibari Kumo being Alaudi's new identity. There is no evidence for or against this fact.</p><p>Regardless, the whole point of that little history lesson is that very rarely have the Vongola Don and the External Advisor been in disagreement over succession rights because, usually, Vongola Hyper Intuition led the boss' to make the right decision in the past. The only exceptions were, as had been said, with Giotto and Alaudi over the Secondo and between Settimo, Fabio Vongola, and his External Adviser because it went against tradition, at that point in time, to leave a famiglia in a woman's hands, despite Giglio Nero only ever having Donnas. Daniela had had to fight all five of her brothers and even three of her cousins with her Guardians to earn the title of Vongola Ottavo and she was one of the most feared leaders of her time.</p><p>Timoteo's accession to the throne of Vongola was easy because Daniela's External Adviser agreed with her choice, so no one pushed back.</p><p>Reborn didn't know whether Bakamitsu was against or for his son becoming Vongola Decimo, but Timoteo at least should have known better than to put a civilian-raised kid through the hell his mother must have told him about.</p><p>"That's putting it mildly, kora. Do you know who the only other remaining candidate for the position is? Xanxus."</p><p>The hitman's eyes narrowed dangerously. Yup, he was going to kill Timoteo one of these days. "The leader of the Varia?"</p><p>"The one and only, kora."</p><p>"And since Iemitsu's the External Adviser, he can't become boss despite having the blood for it." Which meant Tsuna was destined to <em>die</em> at the hands of the strongest assassin Vongola's independent assassination squad had to offer, because Varia leadership was based on strength. "Wait, wasn't Xanxus put on ice in that Cradle incident?"</p><p>"Yeah, well, you know how Viper also couldn't come for the birthday party, kora? It's because they had to keep up the facade of 'Mammon' by being part of the raid to free the Varia boss, kora. Or else they would be too suspicious, kora. Lal tells me that Xanxus is free and regaining his old strength, kora. Apparently, Zero Point Breakthrough may freeze a person but it does little to sap away their strength, kora. Xanxus is mostly just catching up with the things he's missed so far and, from what I hear, he's pissed about his brothers' deaths, kora. He plans to take over the Vongola and hunt down their killers one by one, for the whole mafia world to see as a sign of strength of the Vongola, kora."</p><p>"He'll start a whole new mafia damned war," Reborn says through grit teeth. It's never good when the new boss himself would go on the hunt. Alliances shift, targets change, politics start being handled on the battlefield instead of at a table. "The worst part is that, if he has the Varia to support him, not even CEDEF can protest his actions. We need to get Lal out of there, ASAP."</p><p>"Can't, kora," Colonello says with frustration. "CEDEF was put under suspicion the second it got out the only remaining boss candidate is Sawada's son, blood of Primo or not, kora."</p><p>"They think Bakamitsu's behind the deaths of the other heirs?" Reborn asks incredulously. Have they <em>met</em> that guy? Iemitsu had been stupid enough to threaten <em>Reborn</em>, when he had had the backing of the rest of the strongest seven people in the world! The Arcobaleno had not been named yet - Iemitsu's understanding had led to Reborn deciding they should just take the name Arcobaleno in the first place - but everyone had known who they are, that they are a team and that they will tear down anyone stupid enough to attack any single one of them for whatever reason. And some people have even been smart enough to catch on to the fact that the Arcobaleno had some sort of deal with the Vindice because some of the people who had been there when the Arcobaleno had crashed the party that had ended with the Donna of Giglio Nero dead had survived to see the Arcobaleno go on missions again. They tried to spread the word, but no one believed the Vindice would ever stray from their path as the neutral enforcers of mafia law.</p><p>(Shows how much they know. The Vindice are only neutral when the Trinisette or anything concerning it and Checkerface isn't involved.)</p><p>"It's a plausible thought when one's panicking over the continuation of the family, kora," the blond said with a shrug. "Sawada can't be boss, but if he can place his son as the figurehead, he can control Vongola both from the inside and out, kora."</p><p>"That implies a lot more intelligence than Iemitsu can brag about," Reborn points out but Colonello only shrugs again.</p><p>"Not everyone's been exposed to his stupidity so not everyone knows he doesn't have the brains for it, kora."</p><p>That actually got Reborn thinking. "You're right. Not everyone knows. In fact, not everyone knows that Vongola requires blood for the Sky Ring to function." Colonello squints at him suspiciously, not really getting where he was going with this. "And while two of the heirs had died in blatant fallouts with other famiglias, one of them had died by mysterious means and only bones were left."</p><p>"So I've heard, kora. But where are you going with this, Babyborn, kora?"</p><p>"It doesn't seem suspicious to you?" The Sun/Sky asked and his younger Rain only shook his head.</p><p>"What babbo means is that it's suspicious that the heirs would be picked off one by one until there were only two left, two who notably resemble Primo and Secondo, to fight for the Rings," a new but always familiar voice says and the two men turn towards the black haired teenager just standing there with arms crossed, relaxed as can be. Kyoya was dressed in some comfortable looking washed out jeans and a light purple, short-sleeved button-up shirt, a pair of shades hooked into the breast pocket of his shirt. The strange little yellow bird he'd apparently tamed away from Birds during the whole Kokuyo incident some months back was preening itself on his head, for once not announcing its master's arrival with the Nami-chuu anthem that Kyoya had taught it.</p><p>"Hey kid, kora!" Colonello greeted with a sunny smile, ambling over immediately to ruffle Hibari's hair. The bird, Hibird if Reborn remembered correctly, squeaked at the soldier in offense for disturbing it and daring to touch its beloved master, which had Falco screeching from his perch high up on the rocks and circling down to threaten the smaller bird. To Hibird's credit, the little canary only screeched back, puffing up in an attempt to appear bigger. Hibird won when Kyoya glared warningly at the white hawk, who could only wilt under the silent reprimand and landed sulkily on Colonello's shoulder. For being so good and not starting a fight, Kyoya granted it a few pets on the head that had Falco immediately settling in. The two birds were now warily eyeing each other, but there was no more hostility between them, so all was well. "Been a long while, huh, kora? You sure have grown, kora. Sorry about your birthday, but I've got your gift over there in my duffel bag, kora! I think you might like it."</p><p>"What is your opinion of my suspicions, Kyoya?" Reborn asked, disregarding Colonello's little side-tour into personal things instead of the dangerous situation that might be developing right under their noses.</p><p>The youngest Hibari just shrugs his shoulders. "My best guess would be the Cervello." Colonello's bright smile falls from his face, replaced by a serious frown. Reborn feels a glare settle over his own face that's kind of become his default reaction to all things Checkerface-related. Which,unfortunately, includes the Cervello.</p><p>"Why, kora? And what did you mean by that 'resembling Primo and Secondo' bit, kora?"</p><p>Kyoya simply takes out his phone and shows the two older males a picture. While Colonello - and partially Reborn - stare in shock at the two portraits the teen is showing them, Kyoya explains. "Aside from myself, there are at least five others who bear an uncanny resemblance to Vongola Primo and his Guardians." Kyoya briefly fiddles with his phone to show a bunch of pictures of teens, all of whom Reborn knows very well, who look exactly like the First Generation Guardians and boss except for coloration. Then Kyoya shifts to another picture and they stare at the young man that was almost a spitting image of Ricardo. "I don't know about the potential Lightning Guardian-" Only because Reborn had been careful to keep his son away from the Ten Year Bazooka, so he'd never seen Lambo or I-Pin from ten years in the future, or else he would know Lambo Bovino and Lampo could pass off as twins, except for the hair color and the little lightning tattoo Lampo had on his right cheekbone. "But the others are only mismatched in color, some not even in that." Like Yamamoto Takeshi and Ugetsu Asari. "Ricardo Vongola and Xanxus Vongola might very well be identical twins. Reports also suggest that they have a similar character and disposition."</p><p>"You've been talking with Viper, kora?"</p><p>Kyoya nods and puts away his phone. "This can't be a coincidence. For the first time since Giotto's been chased out of Italy, someone of his blood has returned to the family and got involved again. This opened the Sawada line to the underworld."</p><p>"Either an extreme fanatic or someone with an agenda could get to them easily with Iemitsu involved," Reborn says, lips pursing. "Someone could have easily followed him back to Japan and discovered he has a son, a potential heir."</p><p>Kyoya nods once again. "The Cervello have reached out to Giotto once and he made the Vongola, but he abandoned the organization and handed over the Vongola Rings only a couple of decades later. Only Daemon Spade and Secondo, and after him every Vongola boss, knew the location of Primo's bloodline. They were protected from the rest of the world by the Skylarks."</p><p>"Now there is no longer that wast, protective shadow to shield them from the world and it's possible that the Cervello learned of their whereabouts and wanted Primo's blood back where it had been first placed, as the head of the Vongola, so they took care of the other heirs, kora."</p><p>"Only Xanxus remained, because he'd been frozen in Zero Point Breakthrough and was no longer considered a threat," Reborn concluded. "So they left him alone, thinking he'd stay frozen forever, but then the Varia made a move and now there's a need to legitimate Tsuna's accession to the Vongola throne."</p><p>"And what better way than possibly pitting him against a Secondo look-alike, kora?" The blond finished up with a nod, a hand coming up to finger his chin in thought. "Devious, kora. But it still doesn't explain why they'd go through all that trouble if they'd never bothered before, kora."</p><p>"Too many heirs, maybe," the hitman guessed. "Ottavo had eight others to fight in order to get the position. From what I know, Vongola Quarto had ten other contenders to worry about, even if they never fought. And it could be as Kyoya said. We don't have the Flame signatures of the First Generation of Vongola, but maybe the Cevello do. Maybe not. Maybe they just think that the potential Tenth Generation are reincarnations of the First. People believe in a lot of weird bullshit, so I can't tell what their plan could be."</p><p>"Do they know you're training Sawada's kid, kora?" Colonello suddenly asks, blue eyes cold like glaciers and that almost sets off Reborn's hitman side into taking rather aggressive action to retaliate. Except this is his Rain and, instead, his Sky Flames squirm uncomfortably, worried by Colonello's behavior.</p><p>"I don't think so, no. Timmy's been keeping it on the down low, as far as I know. Lal and Viper didn't have anything to report to suggest otherwise. Why?"</p><p>"Because if they don't know, this might be an attempt for a grab of the Trinisette." Both of Reborn's Flames fairly <em>hiss</em> like angry cats at that and he nearly mimics them. Mostly because his mind was racing and he could see how that would make sense. Vongola is large enough and influential enough that, in a few years time, Tsuna could possibly organize an attack on Vendicare for some bullshit reason, maybe even blame them for the other heirs' deaths after a 'thorough' investigation, and the entirety of Vongola's forces, their allies and anyone who's ever owed them would descend on the Vindice. And despite them being undead and all but immortal and all Arcobaleno-powerful, Reborn wasn't sure if they can go to war with the mafia world itself all on their own <em>and</em> keep the Pacifiers out of any unwanted hands.</p><p>"What <em>is</em> the Trinisette that it's that important?" Kyoya asks and the two Arcobaleno snap their heads to look back at Kyoya, who was frowning at them in annoyed frustration that only happens when they're hiding something from him and he knows it.</p><p>"Damn it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skull, of all people, talks philosophy. Sort of.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Discussing the difference between fate and destiny and how one can be changed while the other is what it is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So," Skull drawls that night as he and Reborn play Tablanet in the latter's room on the cruise ship taking them back to Japan. Kyoya had a connected room to Reborn's but the teen was for once throwing a teen tantrum because none of the three Arcobaleno who had been at Mafia Land wanted to tell him anything about his newest little fascination. "When are we finally going to tell the kid about the Trinisette? I mean, sure, he knows <em>vaguely</em> what it is, or rather why it's so important, but we've never told him about our connection to it. Shouldn't he know?"</p><p>"He'll know," Reborn replies as he makes his move, picks up three cards with a king of hearts, namely the ten, four and another king, leaving only one card left on the table between them. Skull has nothing to pick it up with and throws down a two.</p><p>"When?"</p><p>"Preferably, the day after never," Reborn replies and picks up the two and four with a six, forcing Skull to throw down another card. Reborn places down his last card, too, before reaching over to deal out another hand for them each. Right off the bat, Skull snatches up the two cards from the last round and Reborn placed down one of his own, to which Skull also places down a card. Reborn picks them both up on his next turn.</p><p>"But isn't that a bit unfair towards the kid? I mean, Kyoya kind of helps operate a third of our overall activities since we left the kid in Namimori five years ago-"</p><p>"Six, now."</p><p>"That's even worse!" The former civilian claims even as they continue the game. "Besides Viper and Lal, he's basically the brain behind every operation we lead, be it for 'our organizations' or for the Arcobaleno. Isn't it impairing his ability to help us, not to mention straining our relationship with him, the fact that we're keeping something this huge from him? Reborn-senpai, I know you love him, we all do. You even see him as a son! But, while we may all still call him 'kid', 'brat' and 'tyke' jokingly, he's not a kid anymore. The only reason <em>Fon</em> hasn't told him about the Trinisette is because you don't want him to know."</p><p>"That's where you're wrong, lackey," the hitman said with a glower. "The only reason Fon <em>wants</em> to tell the kid is because everyone else agrees with the notion. One of three reasons why <em>I</em> don't want to tell Kyoya is because Fon doesn't want him involved." The other two were because <em>Reborn</em> doesn't want him involved and because it's too dangerous. Kyoya has enough shit to worry about as a Hibari, one of the <em>last two in the whole world</em>. The Trinisette is for the Arcobaleno to worry about until it is sealed away into the deepest, darkest corners of Vendicare Prison, where no one can find or access it, to be protected for eternity, and even that much is only because they've agreed to assemble it for Bermuda because they can move about far more inconspicuously than mummified, heavy coat and top hat wearing men with chains can.</p><p>The Arcobaleno were more than popular and famous, but Vindice are even more so.</p><p>A blind man could spot the infamous enforcers of mafia law and run.</p><p>(Sort of, but you know what he means.)</p><p>Reborn wants every piece of the Trinisette locked away so he doesn't have to worry about it all anymore and maybe <em>then</em> he will tell Kyoya about it. <em>Maybe</em>. Then again, maybe he'll just wait for the day Kawahira is dead before he lets Kyoya hear a word about the Trinisette and what the real meaning behind the name 'Arcobaleno' had once been. Kyoya doesn't need to know that his adoptive family have just barely escaped being cursed as immortal infants, destined to die a slow, cruel death by being sacrificial lambs for the ungrateful world</p><p>Kyoya might actually try to go off and destroy the Trinisette to make sure Reborn, Fon, Colonello, Lal Mirch, Skull, Verde and Viper can never be exposed to such a risk again and that simply won't do. The Trinisette must continue existing for the world to be in balance.</p><p>Bermuda had worked hard and the Arcobaleno had risked so much - not to mention how many Vindice and <em>actual</em> Arcobaleno had sacrificed - for them to come up with a satisfactory solution for it all to work out like this.</p><p>"Okay, well, what if he finds out on his own, hm?" Skull challenges, even as they close up another round and their last hands are dealt out. "You know how good he's gotten at that intelligence collecting shit over the years. Viper, Fon and Lal and even <em>you</em> have all done a far too good of a job there for him not to eventually learn about it. How do you think he will react then? He'll feel betrayed, that's how! He might lose all faith in us!"</p><p>"He's not you, Skull," Reborn feels the need to remind the Cloud, rolling his eyes even as he takes up four of the five cards between them with an ace. "He's rational and will understand why we didn't want to get him involved. He might even be <em>grateful</em> to us for not bothering him with our own issues." Which, he knows, would be the truth if they were literally <em>anyone else</em>. But they were Kyoya's family, so Kyoya <em>will</em> be pissed about being kept out of this matter for so long. Well, too bad. If the matter isn't solved by the time Kyoya hits seventeen, which is the age their youngest member had been when the 'strongest seven' had first learned of the issue, <em>then</em> Reborn <em>might</em> be okay with Kyoya learning about the Trinisette and what had nearly become of the group calling themselves today the Arcobaleno.</p><p>"That's bullshit and you know it," argues the stuntman and former commander of the Carcassa. Yes, former. Skull's pulling the 'I'm an aloof Cloud and you've been restraining me' card that he's learned from Kyoya because that kid is a <em>true</em> cloud, aloof and proud and hating crowds and restraints. Reborn had honestly seen dozens of less Cloud-y Clouds than Kyoya get away with some serious bullshit over the years with such an excuse, so he had told Kyoya to coach Skull in Cloud-y behaviors so he can get away with whatever bullshit he needs.</p><p>In truth, though, Skull was leaving the Carcassa for a total of four reasons: one, he had just ruined an attack fleet at Mafia Land, which as a result, besides the financial problems, will cause massive dissatisfaction from numerous other famiglia because you just don't attack Mafia Land, whether you're allowed to have a vacation there or not; two, the boss was becoming unhappy with how 'sloppily' Skull was handling the troops and missions given to him; three, that resulted in him talking with his scientists in how likely it would be for them to manage to dissect Skull and replicate what his Cloud Flames can do; and, finally, four, Skull was bored and homesick so he wanted out.</p><p>That last one was, quite possibly, the most Cloud-like response and reasoning Skull had given for just about anything in his entire life.</p><p>Reborn was unexpectedly proud of him for it.</p><p>Either way, Skull was pulling out and whether it was by way of an official resignation - which was, effectively, as polite as a 'Fuck you!' in the mafia - or by faking a death at the hands of two pissed off Arcobaleno remains to be seen. Both could be effective, because <em>surely</em> even the immortal stuntman, Skull de Mort, can't survive the ire of the world's greatest hitman and another of the strongest seven, never mind that he was <em>also</em> one of those same strongest seven.</p><p>Reborn can't wait to see what his Cloud had decided, because the stuntman refuses to say.</p><p>So here they were, Skull sneaking his way back to Japan, sharing a room with Reborn, sleeping on the couch, with a pissed off teenager in the room connected to theirs. Tablanet had been Skull's - very foolish - idea, because apparently the idiot had forgotten the game was math based and Reborn loved crunching numbers when he was bored and Skull hated it. So, of course, after five games, Reborn had won all five, with only one game being a near win for Skull, the difference being literally by one point.</p><p>Now, in their sixth game, Skull thought it was the right time to start talking about Kyoya and the Trinisette.</p><p>Probably because the teenager had tried interrogating him about it the second the two Clouds had met up. And Skull had had to face Kyoya's demon prefect of Namimori side that the Arcobaleno had never been on the receiving end of. And, well, Skull might have toughened up a bit over the years as a Carcassa commander, but he was still a lackey at heart and they all loved him for it.</p><p>Reborn could only shrug at Skull's words. "We'll see." He snatched up the last cards between them and Skull groaned as they reached for the cards they'd collected to start counting. After a few moments and announcing both the number of suits and the overall number of cards each of them had, Skull was sulking and Reborn had to chuckle because, really, his Cloud should know better by now that no game based on numbers is a game Reborn will lose. Maybe to Verde, because they were both grate with numbers, but not to just about anyone else.</p><p>Still, he sighed as he thought back on their short conversation he had done his damnedest to cut short. Kyoya won't be resentful of them for keeping it a secret. He'd call them all herbivores and be cross with them for about a week before he either grew bored or decided <em>he</em> was acting herbivorous for holding a grudge. It could go either way, really, depending on the teen's mood when he finds out. But the point was that Kyoya would get over it incredibly quickly and would move on. Maybe he'd throw it in their face if they ever try to scold him over something, but they all do that to each other, anyways, so it's practically a deep-seeded family tradition already.</p><p>But his reasoning to keep Kyoya out of the matters of the Trinisette beyond him knowing of its existence and what parts make it up are still standing. Kyoya is the type of person who would not hesitate to remove a threat before it could really become one. Reborn didn't know if that was part of Kyoya himself, a part of his Hibari blood or if it was his upbringing that had instilled such a response in him. Could be any one of those, could be a combination of them all. But the Trinisette was not something Kyoya can destroy without destroying them all. It's why the Vindice will spend an eternity protecting it, just to make sure there will never again be another generation of Arcobaleno sacrificed to the Pacifiers.</p><p>And Reborn knows that, no matter who or what tries to change the current status quo, will be killed mercilessly.</p><p>"Reborn-senpai," Skull told him after he'd put everything away and moved towards the bed as if he was about to go to sleep. The hitman stopped but didn't look over his shoulder to his only present Guardian. "He won't do anything stupid, you know. You said it yourself - he's rational. He may be a bit ... rash and passionate, but he'd understand. We're just pushing him away this way and he can feel it. He's a Mist too, remember? I don't understand it all that much, but Viper-senpai always says that Mists are rather sensitive to the thoughts and emotions of others. It's where Skies get it from."</p><p>"Do you have a point, lackey?"</p><p>"I'm just saying that Kyoya, while young and rash, isn't stupid. If we tell him everything, he won't do anything stupid."</p><p>"Except we can't be sure of that, Skull." He could feel his Cloud tense up at the sound of his actual name instead of the affectionate, teasing - and sometimes demeaning, but only when the stuntman has done something incredibly stupid or has managed to piss him or one of the others off - 'lackey' that's his norm. "Kyoya is passionate, he is possessive and whether he admits it or not, he's afraid he'll lose us. He understands enough about the Trinisette already to know we'd put our lives in danger because of it once, even if he doesn't know how or why. We are literally all he has left. He's of the same mindset, all the time, as we had been back then. Until he matures a little bit so he doesn't overreact, I don't think it's a smart idea to tell him. Won't you lose all will to live if something were to happen to him that we could have stopped simply by not having a certain conversation?"</p><p>Skull remained quiet, so Reborn went about preparing for bed, even though he could just tell this will be one of those nights where sleep just won't come. So much has happened, has been revealed, in such a short amount of time as just a measly twenty four hours. And even with one of his Guardians coming back home with him, he can't relax. With Tsuna possibly facing the Varia leader for the throne of Vongola, the possibility that the Cervello were behind it all - the deaths of the three other heirs - and now Kyoya asking about the Trinisette ...</p><p>It's nights like this that he really missed Fon, the days before they learned about the Man in the Iron Hat. Kawahira had brought so many complications into their lives, it wasn't even funny. Reborn knew they can't truly relax until all pieces of the Trinisette are gathered and handed over to be protected by the Vindice.</p><p>"Do you believe in destiny, Reborn-senpai?" Skull asked what felt hours later, as they just laid on the bed and couch respectively, staring up at the ceiling - or possibly the opposite wall, in the stuntman's case - and unable to fall asleep.</p><p>"What's got you asking that kind of question, lackey?" The Sun/Sky asked back instead of giving an answer. It's best to know a person's mindset before you even begin thinking of a reply on questions like that. Faith, destiny, religion, the horoscope, the afterlife, whatever else that falls into that category ... It all needs to be considered carefully before you give an answer, no matter your own opinion, because some people cling to various beliefs just to get through their every day. Now, Reborn knew Skull wasn't depressed or having any serious issues, but one doesn't need to be in such a situation for the loss of those beliefs to shatter one's entire world. Hence his wanting more info before he says anything.</p><p>And people dare say he's egocentric.</p><p>"Dunnow," the Cloud mumbled, barely heard despite how silent the room was. "It's something I've been thinking about for a while now. I mean, we fought our fate, right? But we didn't escape our destiny."</p><p>"I don't believe in fate," Reborn said after a long moment of trying to understand what Skull was trying to get at. "So I'm afraid I don't really understand what you are talking about."</p><p>"The Arcobaleno." Despite himself, Reborn stiffened. Because while they had named themselves, brazenly, Arcobaleno as a final Fuck You to Kawahira and Luce, there was a different tone they all used when they said 'Arcobaleno' and <em>Arcobaleno</em>. Skull was now saying that word with the meaning and tone of the latter, thinking of cursed infants they had almost become and the Pacifiers that were necessary but required sacrifices until just sixteen years ago. "I mean, that crazy Luce lady said we were, what? Destined to become Arcobaleno? That we can't escape our fate? But we didn't run from fate. We fought it and we didn't get cursed, right. But, still, somehow, we ended up being Arcobaleno anyway."</p><p>"It's only a name, Skull."</p><p>"Is it, really?" Skull half challenged, sitting up and looking towards Reborn's bed, where the hitman had propped himself up so they can meet eyes even if it was still pitch black in the room. They required no light. The bond between them conveyed everything way better than mere sight ever could. "I mean, the main purpose of the Arcobaleno is to protect the Trinisette, right? Isn't that what we are still doing now? So, obviously, while our fate has changed, by our own doing, our destiny remains the same. Did we really stick it to Checkerface or are we all still dancing to his tune?"</p><p>Reborn went to retort that of course they'd won against Checkerface, but then stopped as he thought about the rest of what Skull had said. "You've really thought this whole thing through, huh."</p><p>"It's been bothering me for a while," Skull admitted, looking away from his Sun and Sky. "I mean, they said that we can't escape being the protectors of the Trinisette,and we really didn't. Sure, the Vindice do the actual <em>protecting</em>, but we're kind of a part of it, too, because we're the ones finding the other pieces and collecting them so they can all be safe, right? What did we do, in the end?"</p><p>He thought about it before a wane smirk stretched over his lips. "We changed the meaning of the word Arcobaleno. We ensured that our generation is the last one that will ever have to worry about it. We stopped Checkerface from ruining and sacrificing more lives. You could even go as far as to say that we've created true balance, because the Pacifiers will always have the same amount of Flames and won't depend on people. We did a lot, Skull. And after all of the pieces are assembled and sealed away, we can rest and enjoy our lives in peace, knowing we've created a better world for Kyoya. Fate and destiny? Even if they did exist, I don't care about that shit. I always want to live my life so I have no regrets when I die."</p><p>Reborn had learned a lot about regret in his life. It's what led to him and Leon creating a Deathperation Bullet in the first place. Dying Will is the strongest force on earth. Reborn uses Deathperation Bullets on his students not because Dino and Tsuna are weak. They were both young when he came to train them, even if he's used to people being freakishly strong at their age due to the people he knows and his own experience growing up. Not everyone's a monster like the Skylarks or the Arcobaleno.</p><p>No, Reborn uses Deathperation Bullets to draw out their Dying Will because every time they meet that deep part of themselves, they learn something new, learn how to be stronger by finding out <em>why</em> they might <em>want</em> to be stronger. That's what 'hopeless cases' like Dino Cavallone and Sawada Tsunayoshi need. They are lost and they need a light to guide their way, something to strive for, something to care for, to love and protect, to cherish. Reborn's first goal, after he had assessed his students, had been to help them find that something which is precious, something they cannot give up.</p><p>Kyoya called it pride. Reborn doesn't know where he got that thought from, but it sounded strangely fitting.</p><p>Dino's pride were his men.</p><p>Tsuna's pride were his friends.</p><p>That's what makes them good bosses. That's why Reborn is so <em>proud</em> of them for being his students, even if they were <em>dame dame</em>.</p><p>If their people are the reason their Dying Will will burst into beautiful and pure Flames, then Reborn was doing something good.</p><p>Reborn lives so he can die without any regrets. Creating a world where there are at least a couple of Skies who won't bother Kyoya, who will maybe fight to break the mold of tradition, who will go against the stereotypes that haunt Flame users, will let him do so because he will know his son will live in a better world. He knows, should something happen to him, his Guardians will live in a better world, where no one will try to hunt them down, either to bear Pacifiers or to have Harmonization forced on them because of their pure, strong Flames and their skill.</p><p>Reborn is selfish. Saving the world is not his ideal here. 'Protecting' the Trinisette ... He did it for selfish reasons. He only wants those he's come to love and claim as <em>his family</em> to be safe and happy. The rest of existence can go to hell as far as he's concerned.</p><p>But because one can't go without the other, he does what he can. So maybe Skull is right. Maybe they hadn't changed their destinies. But that had never been the goal. No, changing their preordained 'fate' had. Because <em>maybe</em> they were destined to become Arcobaleno, this way or that, but they had changed the meaning of that word. The Arcobaleno are still the strongest seven of each generation, the chosen ones to protect the Trinisette, but they are no longer sacrifices. Perhaps Bermuda will one day enlist people to keep watch on the outside world, keep an ear to the ground outside of Vendicare Prison so they can always be informed if someone hears something about the Pacifiers and decides they want them for their own nefarious purposes. Maybe those people will be 'Arcobaleno', too.</p><p>But no one will ever be forced to endure such a cruel fate as was the original one for the <em>Arcobaleno</em>.</p><p>That, to say the least, is the Arcobaleno's greatest achievement.</p><p>"That sounds nice, I guess," Skull replies, mulling the words over. Eventually, he nods, mollified, and lowers himself down back onto the couch. "I want to live like that, too, Reborn-senpai. I've always wanted to live like that. I guess I should try harder. And I guess you <em>might</em> be right about the whole Kyoya thing, too. A couple of more years can't make <em>that</em> big of a difference if we haven't told him by now."</p><p>"I'm always right, lackey," Reborn huffed in good humor, laying down himself.</p><p>Skull snorted. "You sound like one of those pompous famiglia Skies, senpai."</p><p>They both gag in disgust. (Why, yes, Reborn's opinions on famiglia Skies <em>have</em> rubbed off on his family. Even Shamal, who is only occasionally with them, is hesitant to be around any mafia-raised Skies if he doesn't absolutely have to. In fact, Reborn's pretty sure Kyoya has been teaching his Disciplinary Committee the same thing.)</p><p>"Good night, Reborn-senpai."</p><p>"Good night, lackey."</p><p>00000</p><p>In the room over, Hibari Kyoya finally turns off the eavesdropping device that had come in the army-like set of high-tech (Possibly COMSUBIN) equipment that had been Colonello's birthday gift to him, putting down the pen on the little notebook of notes and closing it. The teen looks over the words he had encircled or underlined with various symbols only he would understand. It was all written in his personal shorthand, so only he can read his notes, which was a good thing, because if his babbo, chichi or any of his uncles or aunt were to read them, they'd wrap him in bubble wrap, stuff him in the underground panic room beneath the Hibari Compound's main house and then go on a panicked hunt to destroy just about everything and anything that might pose as even a slight threat to him, the overprotective herbivore-acting carnivorous idiots that they were.</p><p>There would be no reasoning with them whatsoever if they enter overprotective mother hen mode.</p><p>And babbo had the gall to call <em>him</em> rash.</p><p>Kyoya snorted and shook his head as he packed up his things carefully so that his ever perceptive babbo would never get even a hint that he had such things on him or in his luggage. He looks to his pet bird, who is watching him with interest, and huffs. "I guess it doesn't matter if they want to tell me or not," he tells Hibird. "We'll be visiting a realtor's shop in the nearby future, anyway."</p><p>Hibird just chirped and settled for bed.</p><p>Kyoya followed soon after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To change the meaning behind a word is not easy.</p><p>Also, here comes trouble!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even before they stepped foot into the Hibari Compound, let alone the main house, Reborn knew someone was there.</p><p>It was a mix of hitman instincts and Sky intuition. Those two overlapped so much ever since he completed his Guardian set that he could never tell them apart these days. One made the other all the more sharp, so he didn't mind. It had taken some getting used to, during his first missions since he finally bonded with Fon, but after he'd settled into having a finally fully active Sky Flames, weak as it was, he'd learned just how useful Sky intuition can be.</p><p>So, yes, he knew even before they entered the compound that Kyoya, Skull and he - and their respective pets - were not alone.</p><p>However, he also knew it could not be an enemy.</p><p><em>That</em> was a mix of hitman instincts, Sky intuition and the fact that the security was up and running as it usually would when someone was home. Which meant one of his Guardians had returned or was visiting.</p><p>A single prob at his Sky Flames confirmed to him the identity of the returning Guardian and he grew curious.</p><p>"Verde-senpai!" Skull exclaimed in delight when they finally entered the main house and found the scientist and his crocodile relaxing in the living room. "When did you get here?"</p><p>The green haired man looked at the purple haired one joining the father and son duo and arched an eyebrow. "My plane landed last night. I take it you've left the Carcassa famiglia?"</p><p>"Yeah, I decided I was done with that shit. Nothing more I could learn from them that could help the Arcobaleno in any way. And I may or may not have quit with a flourish of 'Fuck You' to the boss," the stuntman said with a shrug and a huge grin. "What brings you back?"</p><p>Verde grimaced. "I found out who the main benefactors are for the project and decided I didn't trust them." He took out a voice recording device and played back the recording of a young male speaking with some other people about waiting for the first fully functional prototypes before they eliminate the scientists working on the project and taking over by themselves. "So I left behind a robot double to lead the others astray with faulty experiments for a while before they figure out what I have."</p><p>"You found a solution and jumped ship with it?" Reborn asks in amusement as he and the two Clouds join the scientist in the living room. A moment later, a robot rolls by with refreshments. Not coffee, because Verde knows his machines can't exactly compete with the two skylarks' barista skills, but instead it carries two cans of beer and a can of lemon soda with green tea and mint for Kyoya. It also has a tray of pastries that look suspiciously like the ones the Arcobaleno loved back in the day, when Reborn and his Guardians had lived together in Italy. "What was the project even about, anyway?"</p><p>Verde smirked. "A very interesting subject. But, before I explain, I wish to give Kyoya my birthday present for him," the Lightning then reached into his breast pocket and tossed a jewelry box at the teen. Kyoya easily caught it and opened the box, Reborn and Skull peering down at a modest looking silver ring with a pretty violet stone and another one with an indigo one.</p><p>All three of them looked up to give Verde genuinely 'What the <em>fuck</em>!?' and worried looks because everyone knows Kyoya was not one for jewelry.</p><p>Verde just chuckled and tossed three other boxes at Kyoya, two violet with faded purple clouds, the other indigo with a pattern that looked like they represented wisps of mist.</p><p>"Music boxes?" Skull guessed skeptically as they all caught one box each, examining them. Reborn looked curiously at the hole in the middle of what seemed to be a double door lid. He didn't like admitting it, but he was just as confused as Skull. He had no idea what had possessed Verde to give such a strange gift to Kyoya, who wasn't exactly sentimental or anything. Yes, they had an album full of family photos and Kyoya kept all of the significant gifts each and every one of them had ever bought him over the years, as well as the few mementos he and Fon had left of Wu and the rest of the Hibari, but Kyoya himself didn't collect personal trivial sentimental items.</p><p>Music boxes and rings were simply not things that would garner much attention from the battle-oriented teen.</p><p>"Put on the violet ring, Kyoya," instructed Verde, ignoring Skull for the moment. Kyoya, seeing no harm in it, did so. "Now, I want you to concentrate really hard and direct your Flames into it like you would your tonfa." Now they all frowned. Rings of Flames conducting materials and with crystals or rocks that conduct Flames are not a rarity, despite what some smaller mafia families or freelance mafioso might think. Just about every famiglia has them in abundance and they don't even know it. Weapons made of Flame conductive materials are far rarer, though there <em>are</em> famous examples like Vongola Settimo's guns, for instance. In truth, just about any weapon can conduct Flames, it's just that certain materials do it better.</p><p>Kyoya's tonfa were made of such materials, a birthday gift from Verde himself several years ago, along with the many modifications he'd made according to Kyoya's wishes. Kyoya didn't need anything else to ease the ignition of his Cloud Flames into his tonfa.</p><p>Besides, the kid's been trained by the Arcobaleno as a whole to use his own body as a conductor of his Flames, for both long range and close quarters attacks. The Arcobaleno themselves didn't really need conductors for most of the things they did because they were apparently overpowered like that, even by usual <em>Arcobaleno</em> standards, according to Bermuda. They were the first generation, <em>ever</em>, to be able to coat their entire bodies in Flames with little to no effort on their part, without any other conductors to ease the way. Kyoya can't do it to that extent - not yet, but maybe one day - but he knows how to use his own body as a conductor and even enter what some might call Hyper Dying Will Mode - the thing that happened to Tsuna while the Vindice was taking Mukuro and his gang away, even if he never did get a chance to test it out because he didn't know how to make his new glove-weapons work at the time - at will.</p><p>A ring is truly redundant for someone who's been trained to do all that since a very young age and is <em>very</em> good at it.</p><p>Verde rolled his eyes at the skepticism all but radiating from his companions. "Just indulge me."</p><p>And so Kyoya did. The violet crystal burst into bright, pure Cloud Flames, a bit larger than any of them were expecting, Verde included, judging by how his fingers twitched, as if he wished he had his instruments on hand to run diagnostics and take readings. It's definitely a bigger Flame than Kyoya can produce from a finger without the ring as a conductor.</p><p>"Okay, now put that Flame into the opening on the box in your hand," Verde instructed and, curious now, Hibari did so without hesitation. For a moment, nothing happened, and then the box juggled once in Kyoya's hand before the little doors burst open and a spiraling, flaming cannonball with spikes, which was on <em>purple fire</em>, hurled out, making a few laps around the room before coming to float calmly in front of a stunned Kyoya. Reborn had a gun on it in a second, but the spiky ball squeaked in fright and flinched away from him and closer to Kyoya, who was not staring at it with wide, disbelieving eyes.</p><p>"Is that a hedgehog?" The teen asked, a hand already reaching up towards the adorable little animal that was on the side of the ball facing him. The ball shrank until, indeed, only a hedgehog was left, landing in Kyoya's lap and looking adoringly up at the teen but shrinking in fear when it looked up at Reborn. "What is this?" Kyoya asked as he distracted it by offering the same hand as before to the strange little animal so it would calm down. The hedgehog immediately sniffed at his hand before cuddling into it, somehow not pricking Kyoya in the process.</p><p>It jumped away with a startled squeak when, suddenly, the ring burst into pieces, breaking around Kyoya's finger and the Flames flickering out of existence.</p><p>Verde stared down at the ruined ring in utter, flabbergasted confusion. "That's ... Never happened before."</p><p>"A ring breaking?" Skull guessed and the scientist nodded. "Was it faulty?"</p><p>Verde shot him a look at that and didn't dignify that question with an answer.</p><p>"Never?" Reborn echoed questioningly and the bespectacled man shook his head.</p><p>"Not even when I tested out some of the incomplete prototypes with a Lightning ring." He took out another box, this one full of different attributed rings, and tossed one at Skull. "Perhaps the propagation attribute of the Cloud is too much for the ring. Test it out on the other box."</p><p>Skull took a moment to light the ring before he shoved the Flames into the other box and out came a pair of tonfa that seriously resembled the modified version Kyoya already had but Verde assured were even better, something he prompted Kyoya to test out later. They waited for about three minutes but the ring did not shatter under Skull's Flames. So the ring was handed over to Kyoya, as well as the other box with the tonfa safely back inside. He repeated the same process as before and the tonfa came easily out. Moments later, the ring shattered, like it had the first time.</p><p>"That doesn't make any sense," their resident genius scientist said with a deep frown. "No matter how you look at it, Skull's Cloud Flames should be stronger, purer and far more mature than Kyoya's, no matter how strong he is." Skull was, after all, an Arcobaleno candidate, would have become the Cloud Arcobaleno had they not interfered with Kawahira's original plans for them. And Arcobaleno, by definition, were the ones with the strongest, purest Flames in the world. For fuck's sake, Skull could regenerate just about every part of his body, even his <em>brain</em>, with his Cloud Flames. Kyoya can't.</p><p>"Perhaps Kyoya's Flames are simply fiercer, more aggressive," Reborn suggested, because he couldn't think of any other explanation. <em>Two</em> Arcobaleno had tested out the rings and these strange boxes and only Kyoya had managed to shatter a ring. "He and Skull are not the same kind of Cloud, after all." When push comes to shove, Skull can shove back. Kyoya's the type of Cloud to crush anyone stupid enough to attempt to push him. "Anyway, you never said what these are."</p><p>"Ah," Verde nods, looking down at the hedgehog Kyoya seems to be enamored with. Well, it <em>is</em> a cute, small animal, Kyoya's one true weakness. "That is the <em>Porcospino Nuvola</em>, a Geppetto Lorenzini original. Made by yours truly, of course."</p><p>"Box Weapons?" Reborn asked a bit incredulously. "But that's a myth, right?"</p><p>"Four centuries ago, maybe," the Lightning says with a snort. "Geppetto Lorenzini created 343 blueprints based on Flame Types and animals, but he didn't possess the technology to complete the construction of his weapons at the time. After his death, the blueprints were locked and hidden away by the secret organization he belonged to and they have been guarded jealously since, reaching the rest of the Flame Aware world as only myths and stories. One of the scientists working on this project, however, was paid by a back then unknown source to steal the blueprints and then the rest of us were called in to try and make it work. I wish Koenig and Innocenti the best of luck in figuring out the rest of the 'formula', so to say, in making the weapons work."</p><p>"Why are you saying it as if figuring out the rest of this 'formula' might just be impossible?" Reborn questioned, frowning suspiciously at his Lightning while the two Clouds were looking at the hedgehog and the other Boxes in a whole new way. Reborn wondered what was in the third Box, because he was pretty sure that one was Mist attributed, for Kyoya's secondary Flames.</p><p>Meanwhile, Hibird had landed on Kyoya's head and was chirping curiously down at the new addition to the pet-partner family. The hedgehog cooed questioningly at the yellow bird and Kyoya took Hibird off of his head on a finger to bring the two closer together so that they might get acquainted. "Roll," the teenager decided while the animals took each other in and Reborn guessed that was to be the Cloud hedgehog's name. Verde looked ready to protest but the newly named Roll let out a pleased little "Puppi~!", which put a smile on Kyoya's face and so the scientist relented.</p><p>Instead, he focused on answering Reborn's question. By first arching an eyebrow at the Sun/Sky. "343 blueprints, Reborn. Exactly 343. Does that not mean anything to you? Mathematically speaking."</p><p>Reborn furrowed his eyebrows for but a few seconds before it hit him. "343=<em>7³</em>, the Tri-ni-sette." <em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>His fellow numbers lover nodded while Skull went stiff and Kyoya frowned. "Exactly. It gave me the idea to try rings. The technology behind the Bow Weapons is fairly simple, when you get down to it, but what is needed to start the 'mechanism', so to say, eluded us for the longest time. Then, when I was going through old notes, I stumbled upon Geppeto's own research notes. I looked over them, one by one, wondering where we were going wrong because none of the prototypes were stable, and then I reached the last page." He took out a tablet from his coat and fiddled with it until he was showing them a digitized version of some really old notes in some really old Italian. The top of the page showed No. 343 and the 'title' of <em>Porcospino Nuvola</em>, and there was a small drawing of a hedgehog in the lower right corner. "All of the blueprints were numbered, as you can see. The No. 343 stood out to me and I didn't get it until I started playing around with it and realized what it was."</p><p>"It can't be a coincidence," Kyoya said.</p><p>"Actually, I think the whole thing was caused by chance," Verde corrected, earning himself some startled stares. He shrugged. "Believe me, I know how crazy it sounds that I, a scientist, would say that. But it's the truth. This whole thing was caused by a number of chance happenstances that people were just lucky enough to witness, nothing more. Geppetto, four centuries ago, shouldn't have even known about the existence of Flames and yet he had been making blueprints of weapons based entirely on their power and attributes. How did he find out about Flames? How did he know only 343 stable Animal Type Box Weapons can be made? Why did he take inspiration in nature?"</p><p>"The only ones who would be Flame Active back then would be-" Reborn cut himself off with a glance at Kyoya. Now was <em>definitely</em> not the time for the teen to find out, not like this. "The Vindice," he changes quickly and Skull nods, already in the know about why he wasn't talking more openly about the Trinisette and the Arcobaleno. Verde frowned for only a second before it dawned on him and he nodded along as well. Well, it wasn't <em>exactly</em> a lie. Four centuries ago, the Vindice <em>would</em> be one of the rare few Flame Active in the world, but their Flames were the Flames of Night, so there's no way Geppetto Lorenzini could have found inspiration in them.</p><p>The only ones who <em>could</em> have inspired the man would have been the Arcobaleno of that age, <em>possibly</em> one of them could be in Vindice today. Geppetto, a bright, curious mind, could have met a cursed infant, asked about the Flames and back then there was no Omerta or mafia law that would prevent the Arcobaleno from sharing the secrets of Flames with a random person, especially in a time where it could be written off as magic or the man having been visited by a demon who gave him strange dreams so Geppetto would have just been sent to a church on Sunday to get the demon out of his head and no one would listen to his ramblings of cursed infants, Flames of the soul and, possibly, devices that kept the world in balance.</p><p>Maybe the Arcobaleno, who could have been a random person from the streets who just so happened to have strong Flames but no education at all, would not see the Trinisette as 7³, but a more scientific-inclined mind, someone who had definitely gone to prestigious schools of that time, <em>would</em>.</p><p>Trinisette is balance, stability, growth, prosperity.</p><p>Of course there would be only 343 stable Animal Type Box Weapons.</p><p>Geppetto may have found out by coincidence.</p><p>Just how Verde figured it out by coincidence.</p><p>Because he just so <em>happens</em> to be the last candidate for the Lightning Arcobaleno that will never be.</p><p>"This can't be just a coincidence," Reborn says with absolute surety, but they don't have any evidence otherwise. Just suspicions based on their meager knowledge and guesses made from mathematical procedures that could, indeed, just be coincidental. Except Verde had figured out the key to the mechanism through the Trinisette and the number of stable Box Weapons was just too coincidental. "Do you think Kawahira'd gotten involved, in the past?"</p><p>"Kawahira?" Kyoya asks, this being the first time he's ever heard that name.</p><p>"Checkerface. He's calling himself Kawahira this time around or something," Skull says with a dismissive wave of his hand because Kawahira was old news at this point. "Didn't he once say he didn't want to get involved with humanity, unlike Luce's ancestor or something?"</p><p>"I don't think he'd want to get involved back then anymore than he would before and after that," Verde commented, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully. "What about the Cervello, though?"</p><p>"Possible," Reborn agreed, humming in contemplation. He looked between his two present Guardians before glancing at Kyoya and making a decision. "Kyoya, could you please leave us for a moment? There's something I need to talk about with my Guardians."</p><p>Hibari huffed, clearly offended, but he collected his gifts and walked out of the room nonetheless, bird and hedgehog riding on each of his shoulders. The Arcobaleno waited until they were sure he was far enough away that he wouldn't eavesdrop but then they heard the front door closing and frowned.</p><p>"Must have gone out for a patrol, since he's been away for a couple of days," Reborn decided, shrugging, before his face became severe with how serious it was. "Verde, your benefactors ... Why did you suddenly leave, aside from the obvious threat to your life only after finding out who they were?"</p><p>"Well, the benefactors came to visit the other week, when I had taken a day off," the scientist explained. "Innocenti and Koenig said the teenager acted really weird the whole time between asking about our progress. I was already preparing to pack up and leave as soon as Innocenti commented that the benefactor had asked about 'the green scientist baby'. Innocenti hadn't known what the teenager had meant, but to me it sounded like someone who had knowledge of the <em>Arcobaleno</em>."</p><p>"Checkerface's uninformed accomplice?" Skull asked incredulously but Verde shook his head.</p><p>"Worse. His name is Byakuran Gesso."</p><p>Reborn cursed.</p><p>00000</p><p>A door was banged open and a man sitting behind a counter eating his lunch jumped in surprise at the sudden noise. Looking over his shoulder, the man relaxed and continued sucking in his noodles even as he spoke around it. "Oh, good, it's only you, Kyo-kun. For a second there I thought I'd have to pretend to be a nice salesman or something before erasing some poor civilians' memories of ever entering the shop. What brings you here, though? Another game of Go? You haven't dropped by in a couple of days. If you were anyone else, I would have gotten worried."</p><p>Hibari Kyoya gave a grunt as he closed the door behind himself and locked it before walking over to a small sitting area with two couches, an armchair and a coffee table in the middle. He sat down on the couch that was facing his 'host', crossing his arms over his chest and one leg over the knee of the other, the perfect picture of annoyed elegance.</p><p>The man at the counter sighed once he'd swallowed the noodles and walked over to join his guest. "What is the matter now? I don't think I've ever seen you this annoyed before, Kyo-kun. Is everything alright with your family?" The teenager glared. "Alright, so they are the ones who have annoyed you. Mind telling me what they did that you decided to sulk at my place?"</p><p>"Does the number 343 mean anything to you? Think <em>carefully</em> before you try to lie to me," the Disciplinary Committee Chairman said in a dangerous growl of a voice.</p><p>The bespectacled man arched a curious eyebrow at him. Kyoya remained silent. It took a moment before realization seemed to dawn on the older male. He sobered. "Have they finally told you the <em>full</em> <em>story</em> of the Trinisette?" The glare got worse. "I'll take that as a no. Seriously, though, what are they thinking?"</p><p>"They're thinking <em>you</em> will be a danger to me, Checkerface." The white haired man with purple eyes stiffened. "Don't even think about running. Now sit down and tell me the whole story, from the beginning. Then, I may decide whether I'll call uncle Bermuda and tell him where you are or not."</p><p>"That's a bit harsh, young Hibari."</p><p>"Considering I've been hiding you since your escape four years ago, you owe me, Kawahira," the Cloud told the Mist, glaring at the ancient man. "I knew you were not just an ordinary escaped convict, I knew the Vindice were hunting for you, but I didn't know you were the man who had tried to sacrifice my family to a trinket. I risked ... <em>everything</em> by hiding you. Now I want you to tell me everything. From beginning to end, I want to know everything about the Arcobaleno, about the Pacifiers, about the Trinisette. Leave nothing out. And I want you to tell me <em>why</em> you decided here, <em>why</em> you appeared in the Reception Room four years ago, <em>why</em> your Cervello seem to have been involving themselves in business that has nothing to do with them-"</p><p>"They've been doing <em>what</em>?!" Hissed the ancient Mist, his Flames flaring in his anger but the wards on his little realtor's shop hid it from everyone in the outside world, even the three of the strongest seven who were just a few blocks away.</p><p>"I guess we both have interesting stories to tell," Kyoya lightly commented, unfazed by the little outburst.</p><p>Kawahira narrowed his eyes. "Indeed."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kyoya has friends in strange places.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lal Mirch cursed under her breath as she spotted Varia uniforms approaching the Vongola Headquarters in Italy. All forces have been assembled in order to fight the independent assassination squad because they were the best at what they do in Italy, save, of course, the Arcobaleno who were the best in the world, but that was not important right now.</p><p>What <em>was</em> important is that Iemitsu had went gallivanting off to Japan and had sent Basil along on his own as well with fake Vongola half-Rings to throw the Varia Commander and Second in Command, the Second Sword Emperor Superbi Squalo, off of Dino Cavallone's trail because Reborn's former student was the one who was carrying the <em>real</em> half-Rings. Basil was risking his life for fakes and Lal liked that kid and hated Sawada for so callously sacrificing a boy around Kyoya's age for nothing. All the while leaving Lal to deal with the mess he and Nono had created in Italy with their little tift over who should inherit the Vongola.</p><p>Reborn had been right when he had said famiglia Skies were the worst.</p><p>Now, Lal had been prepared for entering CEDEF when she'd made a deal with Iemitsu for the sake of returning Fon and fulfilling the plan for the Pacifiers and Checkerface. She was a soldier, she was used to making tough decisions and sacrifices. And, since meeting Reborn, she's been his right hand woman because she actually knew how to lead in his stead.</p><p>(And yes, Reborn <em>was</em> their leader, in a sense, even if he didn't think of himself that way, even if he was unaware of it that they sometimes treated him as such. If things were okay, everyone acted normal, there was no deference or anything like that. But if things went to shit, they all turned to Reborn for his opinion, waited for a plan from <em>him</em> and only occasionally someone else, depending on what the situation was and who was the expert in the most relevant field. Reborn was their strongest through skills and wits and all, and they followed him not just because of the color of his Flames. Having Sky Flames doesn't make one an infallible leader. Case and point, Sawada Iemitsu. Reborn was their leader through skill, respect, trust, smarts and choice. Lal, though, somehow became his Second in Command without any of them noticing. Perhaps because Reborn felt he could confide in her when he didn't want to talk to anyone else. Perhaps because she could take care of their boys - and whatever Viper is - should something happen to him. Perhaps because she's just the tiny bit the same type of insane as their favorite hitman was and so they simply clicked. Whatever the case, Lal was the Second in Command of the Arcobaleno with Fon as the Third. And <em>that</em> was based on experience and perhaps a tiny bit on age because, back when Lal's position had cemented itself, Fon had still been a kid and not yet been an official Guardian because Reborn had refused to bond with a minor until Fon was certain he can make such a decision and not regret it one day.)</p><p>Lal had known this would not be easy. Sixteen years have passed and she has four more to suffer through before she can be free of these idiots that make up CEDEF, Iemitsu especially. The man was a powerful Sky and cared about Family, but he was a dreadful husband, an even worse father and an all around shallow human being that ignored just about everything anyone said if it did not comply with his image of the world. Lal had had to sit through more than one rant about his 'precious adorable Nana' and his 'cute clumsy Tuna-fishy' and each time, she felt the need to put her shotgun to her head and just end her own suffering. She found it so fucking ironic that Iemitsu gushed about his 'precious' family back in Japan but hadn't visited them since his kid was, what? Five years old? And Lal had been there for when Sawada learned he was going to be a father and had been there when he got a call from the agents watching over his pregnant wife that stated she'd gone into labor.</p><p>Iemitsu had taken a day off - <em>a single day off</em>! - to go see her and the baby ... Two months later.</p><p>Lal had been unable to believe her eyes when she'd seen a jet-lagged Iemitsu back in the CEDEF headquarters just the next day, looking like shit and gushing about his baby son to just about anyone stupid and unlucky enough to cross his path. If he was so proud and so in love with his little son, then why hadn't he stayed longer? Lal can't say she's close with the boss, but she knew Timoteo Vongola had a bleeding heart for these sorts of things and would have gladly let Iemitsu stay even a whole year away so he can help his young wife to deal with the baby.</p><p>She hadn't been used to just how ... <em>shallow</em> everything about Iemitsu was, so she'd been taken aback. Because, the honest to god truth was, Reborn had been the first Sky she'd actually personally dealt with for prolonged periods of time and, despite his many rants against Skies in general, especially <em>famiglia Skies</em>, she'd somehow forgotten that he's the exception and not the rule. She had, honestly, subconsciously expected Sawada to act a bit more like Reborn after she'd spent a few months as his subordinate and he started 'trusting' her more. (Giving her more of his work to do, that is.) And remember, this was <em>after</em> Kyoya was born and orphaned and she could visit only every three months or so.</p><p>Everyone ran their organization/group/family differently, so she hadn't exactly compared Sawada to her own Sky in that context and Reborn's personality was so complex and confusing that she doubted anyone would ever fully understand that man, let alone that there was someone out there even remotely like him. Comparing their skill was also out of the question because there was simply nothing to compare. Reborn wasn't the world's strongest for no reason.</p><p>So she had compared the only thing that seemed right to compare, the one thing she had come to consider more important than anything since the Arcobaleno, back then still unnamed, had been formed: family. And how these two very different Skies treated theirs.</p><p>Kyoya was not even Reborn's by blood and he had <em>literally</em> been there to see him born into the world. By the time Sawada Tsunayoshi was born, Reborn was Kyoya's legal guardian alongside Fon and Kyoya was already calling him 'babbo'. Reborn had not left Kyoya for longer periods of time - meaning over three months - until the kid was ten and even that was only because he had a favor to return and close an old deal once and for all with Cavallone Nono and then Vongola Nono had called in his favor as well, but that one had actually brought Reborn back to Japan so he was with Kyoya once more.</p><p>And Reborn could be just as busy, if not busier than Iemitsu but he still <em>always</em> made time for Kyoya, at least a week every three months, just like the rest of the Arcobaleno do. They have a week every three months reserved exclusively for family.</p><p>Reborn hadn't missed a single holiday or birthday with Kyoya, be it his own, Kyoya's or someone else's. The Arcobaleno as a whole, who had started out as random strangers who just so happened to have an incredibly high percentage of compatibility with each other, acted more like family than Iemitsu had ever acted with his son and wife.</p><p>Hell, from what Lal had overheard, the idiot had even told his wife to tell young Tsunayoshi that his father had 'joined the stars' and the gullible woman had done so, too, according to what Reborn said just yesterday. (The hitman had called to beg for death because Sawada had dropped in out of the blue. Lal had told him to man up because she's been dealing with his bullshit for sixteen years and didn't need to hear someone else whine about it if she hasn't shot herself in the head because of him already. In turn, Reborn had promised he'd get her a new shotgun, even better than the one she has right now, for Christmas and possibly some badge of honor for the shit she'd had to put up with.) And the idiot was now just eating, drinking and sleeping while his wife pampers him while Lal was left here to make sure his men didn't die.</p><p>She's tempted to just walk away, maybe fake her death or stage a kidnapping scenario so she can peace the fuck out of there, as Skull would say, but her soldier side would always take over with the mentality of 'leave no man behind', so she's stuck here, preparing for the biggest inter-famiglia conflict the Vongola has seen probably since Primo's time with the Secondo. And she wasn't even remotely connected to the famiglia in question.</p><p>She wouldn't fail. She's Lal Mirch. She's trained thousands of recruits and survived numerous battles for COMSUBIN, coming out on top. She's been on hundreds of missions with her fellow Arcobaleno and she's survived Iemitsu's stupidity all the while keeping CEDEF strong - and her own family very well informed on what the Vongola and CEDEF were up to. She has people to return to. She wants to see Colonello again, to hug and kiss him. She wants to ruffle Kyoya's hair again. She wants to play games with her family again. She wants to see Reborn become bonelessly relaxed as he drapes himself over Fon, wants to see Skull criticize all the drivers while they watch the Monaco Grand Prix races if Skull didn't have the time to compete that year, she wants to hear Verde complain about the impossibility and lack of logical biology of the 'aliens' in the latest sci-fi movie they'd dug up from somewhere, she wants to see Viper rolling around in the money they'd earned/stolen that day, she wants to see Fon puttering about in the kitchen in the morning just so he can get Reborn the drink that will save them all his homicidal morning tendencies and she wants to see Kyoya return from his patrols and grimace when he sees his parents all cuddly with each other before demanding spars from just about everyone. She wants to see Colonello smile that smile that is only for her, she wants to hear him say her name.</p><p>Even if the incoming wave of enemies just beyond the 'horizon' are all Varia, which means they are some of the strongest in Italy, and they greatly outnumber them not in number but in quantity of skill, Lal won't fail.</p><p>She won't die here.</p><p>Perhaps she should take a page out of Reborn's (teaching) book and fight with her dying will.</p><p>She definitely has things to be Deathperate for.</p><p>"Ms Mirch," one of the CEDEF agents gasps out as they run up to her perch from where she's scoping out the incoming enemies. "They've breached the first perimeter, ma'am! ETA to the trap zone is five minutes. The second perimeter isn't done preparing yet! What are your orders?"</p><p>"Send in the drones for aerial backup in the places with weakest defense," Lal ordered, not looking away from where she was keeping track of the invaders. The worst part was that they were Vongola, too, so lethal force was not allowed. The reason behind the second parameter not being ready yet is because they'd had to remove and shut down the deadly defense systems and that left huge gaps in their defense that they were trying to make up for with systems meant to deter someone from coming closer and not outright killing them. "Put more men behind the line and prepare the medics." They'll be needing them if Varia Quality goes up against ordinary mafioso who are told not to shoot to kill but rather incapacitate. Varia are Vongola's strongest force. Calling in CEDEF to protect the HQ won't do much help, even if they do have an Arcobaleno in their midst. "Keep the majority around the mansion! Let no one get in."</p><p>"Ma'am!" Saluted the agent before he ran off. Yes, he did indeed salute her. Everyone got used to the militarian, scary, spartan woman that more often than not acted as the commander of CEDEF, whether Iemitsu was around or not. In fact, more people respected this volatile, aggressive Rain than they did the ditsy Sky.</p><p>One day, when Lal leaves, there will be plenty of tears.</p><p>The older of the Arcobaleno Rains purses her lips as she aims her shotgun and triggers a mass tranquilizer trap, which brings down the first wave of the incoming attackers. She takes aim again a moment later at a different location and another wave comes down. None of them seem to be Suns but this is the Varia, so they'll figure out it's Rain Flames that are taking down their soldiers before long and start sending Suns. Except the only Sun in the entire world who can rival Lal's Rain was Reborn, so good luck with that.</p><p><em>'I wonder how Basil's doing?'</em> Sawada had better not sent that kid to his death or else Lal <em>will</em> de-man him, mark her words. Basil was only a couple of years younger than Kyoya and Lal had a soft spot for her fellow little Rain since Bakamitsu found him, eight years ago. Sawada was the one who had officially educated and trained him but Lal had taught him a fair number of tricks over the years. She didn't like how obsessed Sawada's made him with archaic Japanese traditions and the such, but it gave the kid his own kind of charm, even if he was at times really hard to understand when he talked. Because, outside of archaic Japanese, he speaks in Shakespearean or other <em>really</em> old dialects, depending on which language he is speaking and he knows four.</p><p>Basil is fourteen years old and Iemitsu had sent him out to distract Superbi Squalo of the Varia, their doubtlessly second strongest fighter after only the boss, Xanxus, himself.</p><p>If Basil is injured or worse, Iemitsu is a dead man walking and he won't be even that once Lal gets her hands on him. Verde always needs human test subjects and he's never had a Vongola-blood Sky before. She's sure the scientist will be ecstatic.</p><p>For now, though, she focuses on non-lethal snipping.</p><p>She can't wait to go home.</p><p>00000</p><p>Reborn doesn't know what to think.</p><p>Iemitsu had the nerve to criticize him for not staying with the Sawadas and instead having lodgings elsewhere, despite knowing perfectly well just how weird it would be for a home tutor to just move in with the family of his new student. If Nana were informed of the whole mafia and Vognola business, then sure, Reborn couldn't use that as an excuse, but he honestly doesn't care one way or the other.</p><p>That aside, only Nana was happy with Iemitsu's return. Tsuna tried his damnedest to avoid his father and had even confided in Reborn that the man makes him uncomfortable, that his very Intuition is telling him to keep away from him. That, if nothing else, serves as confirmation that Bakamitsu was there when his son had been sealed, which, unfortunately, implicates Nono as well because the last time the External Adviser had visited his family, Timoteo had come with him.</p><p>Which means Tsuna would have been about four to five years old when he'd been sealed.</p><p>Reborn had never had a positive outlook towards any famiglia born or raised Sky, but even he had never thought someone would seal such a young Sky so callously. And that the father would just stand to the side and let it happen ...</p><p>Reborn was not a biological father, but after finding that out, he'd felt the need to stick by Kyoya, even if it meant the teenager grew irritated with him and demanded a spar if Reborn had so much free time. Actually, that was all the better, because Reborn got to see those beautiful, free Cloud Flames flare to life with nothing to restrict them and it calmed him down even if he will have some bruises even tomorrow, despite his Sun healing everything after the spar was over. At least both participants were in a much better mood afterwards.</p><p>Things were suddenly on the move and he didn't like it. Basil had nearly lost his life defending the fake Vongola half-Rings because of a setup Iemitsu had made. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto also almost died at Squalo's blade had Dino not arrived to help them. Squalo at least took the bait and took off with it, which should, according to Dino, buy them at least ten days.</p><p>Ten days to gather and train Tsuna's Guardians for a Battle for the Vongola Rings and the right to be the Tenth Generation boss.</p><p>Tsuna didn't even have a full <em>set</em> and they expected Reborn to train them all? He doesn't know whether he wants to laugh and shoot every single last one of the people connected in any way to Vongola, from Japan all the way back to Italy, where he'd then pick up Lal Mirch and get all of his Guardians back to neutral ground of the Skylarks that is Namimori.</p><p>"Don't worry about the Cloud and Mist Guardians," Dino had reassured the tutor and student when they had ran into him at the hospital while checking up on Basil. "Your father said he's chosen well and that they won't disappoint. In fact, I am off to train your Cloud right now. I hear he's a problem child, so wish me luck!"</p><p>"Wait, Dino-san!" Tsuna called out as the blond turned to leave. "Who? Who are my Guardians? Who's going to train them?"</p><p>Reborn's former student had only smiled and said they all knew each other rather well at that point. Reborn, of course, knew who most of Tsuna's Guardians were, as he'd chosen or recommended them himself. Lambo, for instance, may be a crybaby and a weakling when he'd followed Reborn from Italy, but he had some pretty impressive Lightning Flames and actually a lot of potential but he was too young to train and the only one who had actually ever trained a child that young, Reborn, would be busy teaching Tsuna Vongola Primo's signature moves, which will take up all of his focus.</p><p>Gokudera and Yamamoto confirmed that they were the choices for Storm and Rain Guardians when they ran into the hospital to thank Reborn and Tsuna for the honor and chance given to them. Well, Gokudera thanked them for that. Yamamoto was just grateful that he can rectify his loss against Squalo, never mind that there was no way someone like him who had never before truly wielded a blade against another swordsman could have won against the Second Swords Emperor. Gokudera ran off to, apparently, find Shamal and beg the man to finish his training that the perverted doctor had ditched some time before Gokudera left Italy.</p><p>Reborn wished him luck with that. Shamal had been rather disappointed in how callously his student was willing to throw away his life for a shallow victory and an even shallower pride. Unless Gokudera learns to value himself and his own life, Shamal won't help.</p><p>It's even probably for the best. Shamal knows some really dangerous techniques that should not be taught to people who have no care for their own life.</p><p>Yamamoto ran off to confront whatever teacher he had in mind. Reborn already knew who he'd pick. There was no hiding from the Skylarks anywhere, let alone in their own town. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi will be getting a surprise when his teenage son asks him to teach him the way of the sword. Shiruge Soen Ryu was not a technique picked up lightly. It's even in question whether Tsuyoshi will find Takeshi's reasoning to learn good enough to teach him.</p><p>The Sun Guardian runs into the hospital not long after, Sasagawa Ryohei, as fired up as always. Reborn had known he would be the chosen Sun Guardian, so he had called in Colonello. Ryohei would benefit from a calming influence that knows just how destructive Sun Flames can be after living for years upon years around Reborn. Colonello was also very good with focusing techniques, something Ryohei really needed. The two were like a match made in heaven personality-wise, too, so Reborn left the boxer in the ex-soldier's more than capable hands.</p><p>At least this will not only help Ryohei, who is surprisingly currently the weakest of Tsuna's Guardians - though he has no idea who the Cloud and Mist will be, so he can't tell with them; he only hopes Iemitsu actually thought his choices through because this was his son's life on the line, along with a bunch of other innocent children - but it will also give something the newly unemployed former COMSUBIN soldier something to do, too.</p><p>("You got fired from Mafia Land?" Reborn had asked over the phone with great amusement but no small amount of confusion, too, when he'd called up Colonello for this 'favor'.</p><p>He could practically hear the shrug on the other side. "Apparently, they didn't appreciate four Arcobaleno together on such a small island, kora."</p><p><em>'They must have confused Kyoya with Fon,'</em> he thought and couldn't help but roll his eyes at their stupidity. He'd like to put uncle and nephew next to each other in front of them and let them see the far too obvious differences between them. And no, he's not talking about appearances. Fon may be the Storm Arcobaleno, but it's Kyoya that drives fear into people's very bone marrow. Fon's only scary when you hurt someone he loves. "So you're coming home, permanently?"</p><p>"Seems so, kora! Now, tell me about this young boxer you want me to train, kora.")</p><p>His blond Rain and Tsuna's new Sun at least seemed really pumped about training together.</p><p>Which left Reborn with teaching Tsuna Sky Flames tricks.</p><p><em>Joy</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viper couldn't believe that their homecoming was going to be under these circumstances.</p><p>Here they were, standing with Xanxus and staring down at the little group Reborn's assembled for Sawada's kid, looking all intimidating and shit, when the Cervello and the External Adviser both appear and a Battle for the Rings is announced to be Timoteo Vongola's official decision. Sawada didn't like that, though whether that was because Xanxus had more of a chance or because his son had to fight was hard to tell.</p><p>Viper just wanted to drop the mantle and mask of 'Mammon' and go home. He still had to give Kyoya the birthday gift they'd gotten him. He hadn't seen the kid since New Years and the perfect bed that was within the Hibari Compound was just so <em>close</em> and yet also just <em>so far away</em>.</p><p><em>~I hate this~</em> They informed Reborn over their mental Mist-Flames-constructed link that's been in place for years now.</p><p><em>-Yes, well, suck it up. You at least don't have to deal with Bakamitsu's bullshit, unlike Lal and I.-</em> Came the reply from Reborn's end and the Mist winced subtly in sympathy. Yeah, Reborn and Lal definitely had it worse. <em>'Any word from Fon yet?'</em></p><p><em>~He's actually finished and is just waiting to burn down any and all mention of the Hibari from Chen's file collection before he comes back.~</em> At least there was <em>some</em> good news in all of this bullshit. <em>~Are the others here, too? Except Lal. I'll fetch Lal later.~</em> Heavens only know that woman deserves a break, a medal and a good monetary reward. From Viper's brief experiences as 'Mammon' when dealing with CEDEF - thank <em>money</em> they'd only had to deal with them all of five times and that Lal had been there for two or else the Mist would have gone insane from the <em>sheer idiocy</em> - they'd found out that they prefer the loudness of Varia, as long as it meant they're at least surrounded by competent people.</p><p>
  <em>-Colonello's training the Sun Guardian, Skull and Verde are back at the compound, pretending to be dead to the world. They might need some help with the deception, if you're up to it after you get the fuck away from those weirdos. Even Shamal's around and Kyoya's ... somewhere. He's apparently found an interesting 'half carnivore' to play with. Not sure what he means by that, but, hey, whatever's keeping him distracted while we take down the Cervello and take the Vongola Rings, right?-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~Yare yare, you still haven't told him the full story about the Trinisette and the origins of our name as Arcobaleno?~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Do I need to pay you to keep your mouth shut? Would you like lead or special bullets?-</em>
</p><p>Viper rolled their eyes under their hood, so no one saw or suspected something. As if they haven't heard <em>that</em> threat before. Reborn would never actually harm one of his Guardians, except if they'd maybe killed Kyoya or one of the others. The Esper knew they had nothing to fear. <em>~Yare yare, there's no need for that. I was just asking so I know not to bring the subject up around him. And if those two want my assistance, I expect to see money in my bank account. </em>They're<em> the ones who were stupid enough to get themselves tangled up in a situation they can't cleanly break out of.~</em></p><p>
  <em>-True enough. So, any tips on how to keep these brats alive against your 'team'? I kind of like them whole and hale.-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~I'll send you a file on them. You mind telling me who are the Cloud and Mist Guardian's?~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-If I find out, I'll gladly share.-</em>
</p><p>Viper paused at that. Reborn didn't know?</p><p><em>-Iemitsu picked them without consulting either me or dear ol' Timmy. He just sent the Vongola half-Rings, though Dino's supposedly training with the Cloud Guardian.-</em> There was a minute grimace of displeasure on their Sky's features at that.</p><p><em>~Your former student Dino? Cavallone?~</em> That would explain the displeasure. Reborn was not the typical possessive Sky. He lets everyone do as they please, but he <em>is</em> the protective possessive type in the sense that he does not appreciate those he considers his precious people being thrust into dangerous situations especially if he believes they can't or shouldn't have to handle it. <em>~Is it really smart to send a young, potent Sky to train with an unbound Cloud? The potential for an accidental bond is well over 50%.~</em></p><p>Vongola liked their Elements 'untouched', so to say, by other Skies. Cavallone had some pretty impressive Sky Flames and was, on top of that, trained by Reborn, who, despite not liking his <em>own</em> secondary Flames, can train people to be some of the best at controlling their Flames. Kyoya, if no one else, was proof of that, unbound, aloof Cloud that he is. Of course, Kyoya has all that Hibari potential buried just underneath the skin and he's eager to use it. Reborn had needed to coax Cavallone into it and was now doing the same for Sawada's kid.</p><p><em>-Don't ask </em>me<em> what that idiot was thinking,-</em> came the response. <em>-Anyway, this is actually our best chance to both snatch the Vongola Rings </em>and<em> at least one Cervello and get the information out of them about the third part of the Trinisette so we can </em>finally<em> just be done with it. You ready for it?-</em></p><p>Viper scoffed. Which just so happened to coincide with something one of Sawada Tsunayoshi's Guardians said so it looked like they were mocking the kids, which worked just fine for their role as Mammon. <em>~Am I ready? We've all been waiting for something like this for </em>years<em>. Mu, I say it's about time we deal with it. You have a plan?~</em></p><p><em>-Nothing definite yet, but I suggest we let the Battles for the Rings play out. Let Vongola have their petty disputes and Cervello their entertainment. However, I think it would be for the best to let both sides have one half of the assembled Rings. Let the fights keep going, so we can gather more information and have more opportunities to snatch up more than one Cervello, in case one won't talk. I'm sure we can change their mind, but better safe than sorry. If they have ... </em>initiative<em> in front of them to talk, perhaps things will go easier.-</em> Spoken like a true hitman. Reborn <em>wouldn't</em> be against torturing and murdering Cervello in front of each other so at least <em>some</em> of them would break and spill everything.</p><p>
  <em>~So, in other words, if I need to, I have to pretend to lose? Yare yare.~</em>
</p><p><em>-It's the best way for you to ultimately ditch the Varia,-</em> Reborn said in a tone that implied a shrug. <em>-Everyone knows what happens to those who fail in Varia. They accept only Quality and Quality is undefeated.-</em></p><p><em>~I hate you. No, really, I do. You expect me to lose to some snot-nosed kid? I'm the strongest illusionist in the world, Reborn. Why don't </em>you<em> lose to Lussuria and </em>then<em> we can talk.~</em></p><p>
  <em>-If you want, I'll fight Xanxus later, given I heard he uses guns. Fon can fight Lussuria.-</em>
</p><p><em>~That's </em>cold<em>.~</em> Fon would tear Lussuria apart. Don't get Viper wrong. Lussuria is <em>good</em>. He's Quality. But Fon is the best martial artist in the world. Lussuria wouldn't stand a chance. Fon would be through with him within the minute, if not less. And, well, Xanxus wouldn't fare much better, either, Sky Flames or no Sky Flames. Reborn's Sun is the strongest in the world, Reborn's aim is perfect and Reborn's aiming speed is unparalleled. Add to all of that the Sky intuition that he's been using more and more to literally read minds and his own hitman instincts that let him read killing intent while staying as calm and cool as a cucumber and Xanxus would be taken down the second Reborn bothers to take out a gun.</p><p><em>-Hey, just because it's a possibility, doesn't mean you'll actually </em>have<em> to lose a fight, you know. Really, for now, just don't give out too much information. Like the fact that Colonello's training Dame-Tsuna's Sun Guardian kind of thing. Or the fact that we have no idea who the Mist and Cloud Guardians are. And the fact that Lambo's a Bovino.-</em></p><p>
  <em>~The time travelers? Does he have the Ten Year Bazooka?~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-I'll let everyone see it once this shit is over. For now, let's just try to manipulate this whole thing into the two of us collecting the Rings. I've still got Bermuda on speed dial, so he'll be here within seconds of calling him to pick up the Rings and probably with some bullshit law that we've all broken and therefore the Rings need to be confiscated or something.-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~You've managed to corrupt Vindice. That's chaos.~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-It's what I do best.-</em>
</p><p>Viper decides to ignore their Sky and instead leave with their fake Sky and fake fellow Elements. Days pass and the fights begin. First up is the Sun Ring Battle, which, surprisingly, Lussuria loses. Well, then again, as weak as Sawada's boxer Sun is, he <em>had</em> been trained by Colonello, an Arcobaleno, one of the strongest seven in the world. Kid has a long way to go before he wins based on something other than a lot of beginner's luck. Had someone like Reborn been his opponent, gun or no gun, he wouldn't have been the one to walk away.</p><p>Poor Lussuria, though, getting shot down like a dog even if he survived. Viper, as Mammon, tolerated him, kind of, because of the delicious food he makes. (You get used to years upon years of Reborn's and Fon's cooking and then go out into the world to find that nearly everyone else is shit at it. Hopefully, Lussuria survives and lives to make more good food again. And, if he makes Viper some of his famous cream puffs, Viper will even introduce him to his idol, Fon.)</p><p>(Now, whether Reborn shoots Lussuria dead before he manages to get a spar out of Fon is a whole different matter that doesn't concern Viper in the least, unless Lussuria gives them money to try and keep Reborn back. But, then again, Lussuria doesn't have that kind of cash. Reborn's Mist or not, Viper is <em>not</em> suicidal. Had Lussuria toned it down on his fetish while fighting Sasagawa, maybe Reborn would have allowed it but now ... Yeah, no Fon-time for Lussuria.)</p><p>Levi A Than wins his fight by default because Sawada Tsunayoshi interfered at the last moment to prevent him from killing his five year old opponent. Levi is strong, but the little Bovino packs quite a bit of potential under that silly afro and the cow print onesie. His fifteen year old self is stronger, but his twenty five year old self is a beast compared to Levi because the kid has surprisingly pure Lightning Flames. Viper wonders if Reborn will send the kid to Verde for some training. He has potential. (Which is kind of obvious, because the kid is bilingual and can follow Reborn unnoticed - except by his 'prey' - just about anywhere without losing the hitman unless Reborn <em>really</em> wanted to disappear. He also knew how to handle guns even if he's an idiot with them. And grenades. strange kid, that one.) Anyway, Lambo Bovino loses and so now both sides have a Ring each through fighting.</p><p>Except interfering with a battle is forbidden and so Sawada is punished by having to hand over his half of the Sky Ring.</p><p>So the actual status quo is 2:1 for the Varia.</p><p>The Storm battle is ... Half interesting and half boring. They're both typical Storms, Belphegor and Gokudera Hayato, although Smoking Bomb is the kind of Storm any famiglia Sky would want at their side, loyal as a puppy, while Bel is simply lethal and enjoys spilling blood and killing things. The result of the fight is Bel's victory, even if he's severely injured, and an entire floor of the school building is destroyed. Still, the fight is legitimate and the Cervello are about to announce the next match when Levi suddenly gets a report that there's someone taking down his Levi Lightning Squad, one by one, the school perimeter breached.</p><p>Viper is kind of surprised it had taken this long.</p><p>This <em>is</em> Namimori Middle School, after all.</p><p>00000</p><p>Reborn's not sure if he should be relieved that Kyoya's finally home - he hasn't seen hide nor hair of his son for almost a week now, since the Ring Conflict started, for which he had been thankful because the Cervello had decided that Kyoya's school, or all the goddamned places in the world, was the perfect place to hold the battles - or if he should be cursing his son's timing when Kyoya finally made it to the crossed hallways where the Varia were facing off against Tsuna's group for some smack talking. Kyoya looked perfectly fine, completely unruffled despite having just gone through an elite squad of the Varia, serving directly under one of their top officers. Viper, on the Varia's side, also looked unsure whether they should be happy or annoyed to see the younger Hibari.</p><p>After all, this was no time for a reunion.</p><p>"Eh!? Hibari-san?! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked as soon as he caught sight of the demon prefect of Namimori.</p><p>"Unlawfully breaking into the school and, moreover, vandalizing the premises, by reason of joint responsibility," Hibari says, dead serious, as he takes everyone in. Reborn kind of sticks back and to the shadows, not sure he wants Kyoya in any way involved in all of this, especially if it's just because of him. Let things take their course and he'll do damage control later. "Everyone here will be bitten to death."</p><p>Tsuna squeals like a frightened piglet. Yamamoto laughs it off while Basil and Gokudera stare on in disbelief. Basil's confusion and surprise can be explained away by him never actually having met Hibari Kyoya, but Gokudera should have known better by now that Kyoya 'only cares' about Nami-chuu.</p><p>"Are you one of Sawada-san's Guardians?" One of the two Cervello asked, taking a step towards the tonfa-wielding teen, only to be shoved away by Levi.</p><p>"You!" The Varia Lightning thundered - and yes, that <em>was</em> an intentional pun - pointing a rude finger at the new arrival. "So you're the one who took down my subordinates."</p><p>"Please calm down," the remaining Cervello tried to dissolve the situation and Reborn kind of braced himself. Viper did, too, behind that strange robot-looking person the Varia likes hanging around with. "If he is Sawada Tsunayoshi's Guardian, then this kind of behavior-"</p><p>"Shut up," Levi growled, taking out one of his umbrellas and starting a charge towards Kyoya. It took everything in Reborn's not so small will power to simply not shoot the man right between the eyes, there and then, for even daring to direct an ounce of killing intent at his son.</p><p><em>~Control yourself!~</em> Viper shouted in his mind, just to be sure he doesn't do anything stupid.</p><p>"That bastard is just a common trespasser!"</p><p>Kyoya, though, was not impressed with Levi. Not with his speed nor his form, but that was coming from someone who's been trained by Fon since a very young age. The Cloud simply stepped out of the way of Levi's charge and then showed why he was Reborn's (adopted) son by tripping him up like one child would another, just to see the great and mighty Varia officer sprawled over the ground.</p><p>"Oh, how cool," Shamal commented gleefully, impressed despite knowing Kyoya was far from a normal boy and knowing just how fast the teen can move. The rest were definitely impressed and gawking as Kyoya raised a tonfa, staring down at Levi with sharp, silver-blue eyes, killing intent becoming obvious.</p><p>"I'll start with you, then."</p><p>"Why you-!"</p><p>"Wow, he's strong," commented Basil while Gokudera grumbled about Kyoya making a mess, Yamamoto admired his skill and Tsuna was just kind of in awe. Ryohei looked halfway between cheering Hibari on and asking him for a brawl. "Just who is he?"</p><p>"Nami-chuu's Disciplinary Committee Chairman, Hibari Kyoya," Reborn finally spoke up, bringing most of the attention to himself even as Squalo seemed to get fired up at whatever it is 'Mammon' had told him, swinging his sword around and challenging Kyoya to a fight. Which would just be all around bad because Reborn could see the Box Weapon hanging from Kyoya's belt, even if he had no idea if Verde had found a ring that can withstand Kyoya's intense Flame waves. And even if Verde hadn't, one ring was more than enough to bring Roll out. Reborn would not wish that cute little hedgehog on even his worst enemy. (Except maybe Kawahira.) It may be cute but it was as vicious in battle as its beloved master. "You could say we've trespassed on his territory by holding the matches here." He glances pointedly at the only Cervello remaining standing. "And it <em>is</em> his territory."</p><p>"Why should we care about some piece of trash's territory? This is neutral ground," Squalo challenged, which was both very brave and very stupid of him, but he's at least once had the honor of being tutored by Reborn in math, way back when he'd been Dino's tutor.</p><p>Kyoya's eyes narrowed and he actually turned his back completely on Reborn, focusing in on the kill, but Yamamoto was stupid enough to grab his shoulder and try to convince him to leave Squalo to him. The prefect tried to hit him with his tonfa but Yamamoto seems to have benefited from his training, which allowed him to step out of the way, holding onto the offending tonfa as he, once again, asked Hibari to leave Squalo to him. Kyoya eyed him for a moment, looked over to Reborn and then to Viper before his eyes fell on the pink haired female even as he kicked Yamamoto in the gut with a tonfa almost absentmindedly. "You will repair the damages done to the school?"</p><p>"Yes. Everything will be taken care of by the Cervello," she answered and Kyoya nodded before looking to the doubled over Rain.</p><p>"Don't be a herbivore and lose." Then he looked towards the Cervello again, hand reaching up into his button-up's breast pocket and taking out a card of some sorts. Reborn couldn't see what card, all he could see was the back of it, an ordinary checkered pattern of black and white squares. He threw it at the Cervello and the woman just barely dodged. The card wasn't so ordinary, it turned out, because it dug into the wall like a shuriken and the woman paled when she saw. Though, that might be because of Hibari's words, not that Reborn understood their message. "You are being intrusive and will face consequences for getting involved. He knows."</p><p>And with that, Kyoya turned to leave, disregarding the curious looks Reborn was practically glaring into the back of his head.</p><p><em>~Mu, what was that about?~</em> Viper asked over their link but Reborn could only subtly shake his head in answer, because he had <em>no idea</em>. He didn't understand anything of what just happened except that Kyoya had beaten up some Varia foot-soldiers, decked Yamamoto and threatened him to win, ignored the Varia officers after dealing with Levi and then threw a playing-card-looking shuriken at the Cervello. And then apparently threatened her because the pink haired woman was frantically looking around, as if expecting something to jump at her out of thin air. <em>~Wait, did he just give us away? Yare yare, what did you do to annoy your kid that much?~</em></p><p><em>'I didn't do anything.'</em> He really hasn't seen or heard from Kyoya in a week! Just what could have gotten into Kyoya all of a sudden? Could it be that new sparring partner of his? How come Kyoya hadn't grown bored of him yet? Could whoever that is be telling him things? Kyoya was a Hibari through and through and the Hibari were good at three things like no one else in the world: fighting, information gathering and hiding and, lastly, protecting/hiding/saving Flame Active that have no desire to have anything to do with the mafia.</p><p>The question now is: who is Kyoya sparring with? What were they telling him? And had Kyoya known about a commotion in his school through his usual channels, or had someone else tipped him off?</p><p>It would seem Reborn has a bit of a parental mystery on his hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Rain Battle went as well as anyone could guess. Yamamoto actually won despite Squalo having once defeated the Shirugen Soen Ryu while he was training to take on the Sword Emperor. It had been an interesting fight to watch and Yamamoto showed promise to be a great hitman one day, if he so wished. Reborn had seen the potential in him early on and even Squalo now acknowledged him as a swordsman, which is saying something coming from a guy like him.</p><p>Unfortunately, the Cervello were sick bitches and the match ended with Squalo allowing a shark to eat him, ironically enough, while kicking Yamamoto away to safety. Reborn knew Dino had tried to buy a wing of the Namimori hospital in advance, having prepared for Yamamoto's loss because he had been so sure that Squalo would win, so now the wing was being used for Squalo's continued survival. Dino probably didn't know that the only reason he could 'buy' that wing was because Kyoya must be indulging him if he heard his name because Kyoya knew him as Reborn's student. However, Dino's orders will still be null if Kyoya were to say otherwise.</p><p>The young Cloud was again suspiciously absent after having watched the Rain Battle, but he did, surprisingly enough, appear for the Mist fight.</p><p>Chrome Dokuro was not who Reborn was expecting. He had half expected Rokudo Mukuro, but something told him the girl was more than she seemed. The trident, the green Kokuyo uniform and the pineapple hairstyle, as well as her companions, all gave her away as someone with a deep connection to Mukuro. The eyepatch over her right eye, where Mukuro had that strange magical red eye of his, was also a suspicious giveaway that, maybe, Mukuro was possessing her.</p><p>"When is Mukuro getting out of prison?" Reborn asked his son, watching as Chrome and 'Mammon' gave their half-Rings for inspection to the Cervello. "And how come you're here, anyway?"</p><p>"The pineapple carnivore still has a few months left before they'll let him out, though uncle Bermuda tells me he's been behaving himself and might even come out a month or two early if he keeps it up," Kyoya says with a shrug. The others are keeping away from them, except for Shamal and Colonello - who was there to see Viper fake getting their butt handed to them for the sake of continuing the charade because the Cervello were now looking over their shoulder constantly so they can't snatch them up as easily due to Kyoya's little <em>chat</em> with the one the other night - so Kyoya would declare them crowding and bite them to death for it. "As for why I am here, well, just watch and see."</p><p>"Is she connected to Mukuro?" The hitman asked, narrowing his eyes at the Disciplinary Committee Chairman in reprimand for being so secretive. And yes, he is aware that he's being kind of hypocritical, but he doesn't care. He's motherfucking Reborn. No kid was going to get bratty with him, not even his own son. "If he's possessing her, he's going to get in trouble again."</p><p>"He doesn't need the possession bullet for that, or even his eye's powers of the Six Paths of Reincarnation," the skylark replies easily, smiling up at Reborn, razor sharp. "Their compatibility with each other is 100%. Their minds had reached out to each other on their own. It's a mutual, consenting, two-ways relationship."</p><p>"What is he doing for her, then? And do the Vindice know? How do <em>you</em> know?"</p><p>"That's their secret. Yes, they <em>do</em> know. Mukuro'd screamed for them the second they connected when Nagi was dying and she latched onto him for help. And I know because I'm a secondary Mist. Did you honestly think Mukuro would allow himself to be taken away without being a hundred percent sure that he wasn't being tricked?"</p><p>"You let him into your mind?"</p><p>"We created a connection," Kyoya countered. "Like Viper, Lal and I have one through our Mist Flames."</p><p>"You mean the one you use to smacktalk us behind our backs, kora?" Colonello asked with an arched eyebrow.</p><p>Shamal, though, huffed, looking offended. "You have a mental Mist connection and you didn't bridge me in? How cruel of you."</p><p>"Yes, that one," the teenager replied with a roll of his eyes. "It's just like that. A connection we can both manipulate on either side. I use it to check up on him every now and then. He uses it to go all 'kufufufu' in my head when he's bored because he knows it annoys me. Recently, though, as of two months ago or so, there's been a third presence but it's only opened fully last night. Nagi asked me to come watch her match."</p><p>"Hey, you said that name earlier, too, now that I think about it, kora," the blond Rain said, snapping his fingers. "Is that the girl's real name, kora?" Kyoya just nodded. "Why change it, though?"</p><p>"She's changed her life," the Cloud said with a shrug. "She picked the name Chrome but Mukuro named her Dokuro because they are the sides of the same coin, halves of a hole."</p><p>"I've heard of such a phenomenon happening with Mists," their resident doctor said, rubbing his chin in thought. "It's a one in a million occurrence between Mists who are absolutely compatible with each other in every way, not just Flame frequency. Did Sawada Imeitsu know about this when he picked the girl?"</p><p>"No," Hibari cooly replied. "He just sensed a strong, unbound Mist and asked her to fight for Sawada Tsunayoshi without even checking their compatibility with each other."</p><p>"Damn, I knew that man was an idiot, but to not even check? How the hell is he expecting a completely incompatible Mist to bond with his son? Mists and Clouds <em>depend</em> on compatibility to form bonds!" Shamal groused to himself, for once actually pissed. Though that might be because Chrome was a girl. If Mukuro had been the one standing in front of them, he probably wouldn't have cared as much.</p><p>"Except Iemitsu's not expecting a bonding to come out of this," Reborn said, actually having to remind himself that this was the <em>Vongola</em> they were talking about, no matter how different Tsuna was from other Skies due to how his seal had affected his personality, making him work hard to build bonds of friendship with people instead of automatically clicking like Skies usually would due to their Flames. Tsuna didn't know the difference between the two forms of binding an Element to his Flames, something which Iemitsu is using to his advantage because Tsuna has a bleeding heart and Reborn suspects he'd never be okay with the option his father and tradition in general expect from the future boss.</p><p>"You can't mean ... " Shamal trails off, turning to look at the kids around Tsuna in horror, his eyes sticking to Gokudera, his own one and only student since the kid was a pipsqueak. Gokudera had idolized Shamal as a little boy and Shamal had taken him in after he'd ran away from home so the affection was reciprocated, which is why Shamal had stopped training Gokudera when he proved to be a danger to himself but still kept an eye on the boy, eventually sending him to Reborn with flying recommendations as a potential Storm for Tsuna.</p><p>Shamal looked disgusted at the mere thought of what Iemitsu was expecting and it made sense. Just after Fon had been stolen through Sky thralling by Luce of Giglio Nero, Shamal had been the one to treat Reborn and he had seen what thralling and forced harmonization can do to an Element's Flames.</p><p>"Harmonization," the Sun/Sky confirmed, expression grim. "It requires no compatibility, just the strength of a Sky to maintain the connection."</p><p>"If they try it, the Vindice will be down upon them within the minute," Kyoya half reassured, half stated. "Nagi - though she prefers outsiders to call her Chrome - is under constant surveillance due to her bond with Mukuro. And even after he's set free, he'll be under surveillance as well, probably for the rest of his life. If they try to force a harmonization on them, whoever's involved will find themselves behind bars for life. If they're <em>lucky</em>."</p><p>"You seem kind of fond of them, kora."</p><p>"Chrome's a small animal, all cute and cuddly, and Mukuro is a carnivore and fun to fight. I don't get a lot of that outside of you guys."</p><p>"As expected from Kyoya," Reborn commented with a huff, ruffling his son's hair. Kyoya glared at him because they were in public.</p><p>"It's starting," Shamal said and they all turned to watch as Chrome tapped her trident against the floor and pillars of lava burst out from the floor. "Good technique, strong form. Not enough to fool a fellow Mist, of course, but not a bad start. And her Flames are pretty pure. That Mukuro fellow has Flames like this, too?"</p><p>"Like they're sharing the same Flames," Kyoya confirms even as they all watch Viper cancel out the illusions and then the real fight begins. Somewhere around halfway through the fight, Viper breaks Chrome's trident and the girl almost loses consciousness there and then as her fucking <em>organs </em>disappear and her abdomen collapses in on the empty cavity. A look at Kyoya shows that he's not surprised but he <em>is</em> worried and that worries Reborn.</p><p><em>~What should I do!?~</em> Comes the panicked mental message from Viper moments later, even as they continue acting aloof and uncaring of Chrome's fate on the outside. <em>~How am I supposed to 'lose' when this kid is </em>dying<em> here!? Do I save her? Help me here, Reborn, damn it!~</em></p><p>But before either of the Arcobaleno has to do something about it, creepy 'Kufufufu's start echoing around the gym before mist engulfs Chrome's frail body. What emerges from the mist is the other half of Tsuna's potential Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro himself, though he seems to be using Chrome's body and his own Flames to make a real illusion of his presence halfway across the world from where he really is.</p><p>"<em>Oya, oya, if you weren't important to my darling Skylark, I would kill you for injuring my precious Chrome</em>," Mukuro says in the older Chinese dialects Fon taught the Arcobaleno because people outside of China usually didn't know them. Reborn and Colonello turn to give Kyoya a look, because <em>clearly</em> the little Mist connection was used for more than just brief check ups, like Kyoya would like them to believe. But the Skylark in question just shrugged.</p><p>"You don't have Mist Flames so you wouldn't understand how easy it is to 'transfer' whole 'databases' of information."</p><p>"... You've been spending too much time around Verde, kora," Colonello decided simply on the terms Kyoya used. The Cloud rolled his eyes and returned to watching the fight, more relaxed now that Chrome wasn't in danger. It made Reborn wonder if Kyoya's Cloud was compatible with the two Mists for him to so easily claim them as his own.</p><p>"Isn't that cheating?" The Varia's side wondered to themselves but the Cervello explained that this was still Chrome Dokuro. According to the Flame signature, it really did still feel like her. Kyoya was right when he said Mukuro and Chrome were completely compatible with each other. Not even Reborn, or his Sky intuition, can find a single difference in their Flames.</p><p>"Shall we begin?" Mukuro asked with a twirl of his trident before the world burst into illusions.</p><p>The rest of the fight went according to plan. Viper didn't even have to do all too much acting on their part. Mukuro was a strong opponent, especially as he wasn't simply an illusionist, but a close combatant as well, Viper's one true weakness if their illusions don't work. 'Mammon' pretended to die but instead ran away, finally freeing themself of the Varia.</p><p>With Fon on the way home and Viper now free, too, only Lal was left and Reborn's Mist had promised they'd get Lal from Italy soon enough.</p><p>"Hibari Kyoya," Mukuro called even as he started to be surrounded by mist, slowly giving control back to the true owner of this body. "I do not know what it is you plan to do, but please do keep an eye on my precious Chrome." And then he was gone, leaving a girl in his place, lying on the floor, breathing regularly, skin a normal color, her abdomen not caved in.</p><p>"So the deciding match will be the Cloud Battle tomorrow night, huh?" Shamal mused as they were let out of the cage meant to prevent them from interfering with the fight. Kyoya ignored them all and immediately went over to the unconscious Chrome who now had the Mist Vongola Ring on her finger. The Skylark easily picked her up while Ken and Chikusa looked on, looking conflicted between going after the Disciplinary Committee Chairman and going their own way. They pretended not to care about Chrome beyond her being their only link to their Mukuro-san for the moment, but they still worried. "Wonder how that will turn out."</p><p>"Who knows," Reborn said and dismissed the battle from his mind altogether. He had a student to train because something told him the Cloud Battle, this whole Ring Conflict, was more than it seemed.</p><p>He didn't like it.</p><p>00000</p><p>"Tonight's your night to shine," Dino said as he entered the office, easy going as ever, smiling at the only other occupant of the room. Romario was standing just behind him, an ever faithful shadow. His student was sitting at the big mahogany desk by the windows that looked more fitting in a president's office than in a little room like this, no matter how well kept it looked. "Are you ready?"</p><p>The blond couldn't help but shiver as those sharp eyes bore into him. At times, he wondered how this kid was even real. He seemed like a fighting machine.</p><p>He hadn't known what to expect when Sawada Iemitsu himself had approached him and asked him to not only deliver the half-Rings to his sworn little bro back in Japan, but to also train Tsuna's future Cloud Guardian.</p><p>A willful, strong teenager with sharp eyes, sharper instincts, even sharper reflexes and a natural fighting talent. The strongest Guardian Tsuna could possibly get, an unbound, aloof Cloud.</p><p>Dino had never actually met a Cloud like him before. He hadn't known how to deal with the little troublemaker at first, until he'd learned a spar was enough to garner his attention. Until he'd learned the school was his prowling grounds, the heart of his territory, the one thing he will defend with his life. Iemitsu warned him that this one comes from a complicated background, but Dino could find nothing on him except the most basic of information, and sometimes not even that. The kid's <em>age</em> is a mystery. The boy's surname, though, caused any and all information brokers he'd contacted to immediately hang up on him, no matter the money he offered.</p><p>Dino had gone into this little assignment blind. He'd tried assessing the teenager, like Reborn had assessed him, all those years ago, but the kid seemed to be hiding the true extent of his skill. Every time Dino thought he'd found an opening, it turned out the boy had let it be found.</p><p>It soon turned out that it was the boy testing him, not the other way around.</p><p>And somehow, Dino passed.</p><p>Just so he can be a punching bag.</p><p>But if this helped Tsuna, he didn't mind. And he grew to sort of like the kid. He was his (un)cute student, all sharp edges and sharper teeth. He ... suspected the teen might actually be Flame Active but he had no subtle way to check. Especially if the kid <em>is</em> Flame Active and feels him poking at him with his Sky Flames and takes it as an attempt to force harmonization. Reborn would skin him if such a story were ever to reach his ears.</p><p>"Are you here to spar with me or to crowd? Because if it's the latter, I'll-"</p><p>"I know, I know. But I promise I'm just checking in on you," Dino placated, grinning at the scowl sent his way. "Do you want me there tonight?"</p><p>"I couldn't care less either way."</p><p>"Aw, don't be like that! I thought we were starting to get along!"</p><p>The teen paused, appraising him from head to toe. "Bucking Horse, I swear to you, and I am only telling you this out of truly good intentions, that you will run away screaming if you wish to try something with me and not just because I'll break every bone in your body. My parents are overprotective, my aunt and uncles are just as bad and I have recently acquired two 'friends' that might give you nightmares for life. Are you <em>absolutely certain</em> you want to flirt with me?"</p><p>Dino went to argue that he <em>wasn't</em> and <em>didn't want to </em>flirt with the teen, but then he did a little appraisal of the other, too, thought back to the last ten days and grinned because he <em>could</em> see the potential for a relationship after a few dates. "Yes."</p><p>"Your funeral. You'll be lucky if it's chichi that gets to you. Pray to whatever higher power you believe in that it's not babbo. Or uncles Bermuda and Jaeger."</p><p>"So I can come and cheer you on?"</p><p>"I don't care either way."</p><p>Dino was still sure he saw a little smile tugging at the very corner of the younger's lips.</p><p>Yup, he was going.</p><p>00000</p><p>The turn-up for the Cloud Battle was the biggest so far, because <em>everyone</em> was curious to see who the mysterious Cloud Guardian was. Chrome, Chikusa and Ken came to watch for their Mukuro-san/sama, Colonello was watching for Reborn, who was busy training Tsuna to perfect the Zero Point Breakthrough, Viper was also around somewhere coated in Mist Flames so heavy not even Chrome noticed their presence and Shamal was adult supervision for Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Ryohei. Dino Cavallone and his right hand man, Romario, had also come to watch.</p><p>On the Varia's side were only Belphegor, still all bandaged up from his fight with Gokudera, Levi and, of course, Xanxus, who wanted to see which unfortunate soul had to face Gola Mosca.</p><p>The surprise guests of 'honor' were actually Iemitsu and his most trusted CEDEF agents, who had come demanding of Xanxus where Nono was. Xanxus had just laughed in his face and replied he'd tell him if Sawada's 'trashy Cloud' can defeat his 'Cloud Guardian'.</p><p>This is the scene Hibari Kyoya walked into, his black gakuran fluttering behind him in the light wind and causing everyone to stop what they were doing to <em>gawk</em> at him and the half-Ring hanging from a chain around his neck. Sawada Tsunayoshi's father puffed up when he saw the reaction his choice was gaining but Kyoya ignored him. He was more entertained by the faces Shamal, Colonello and Viper - and yes, he <em>could</em> see them; he'd been trained by Viper to see through most of their strongest illusions, after all - were making, as well as the shock on the Monkey King's face.</p><p>"Hibari?! You're the extremely mysterious last Guardian?!" Sasagawa Ryohei bellowed his question, finally getting everyone in motion.</p><p>"Hey, you can't fight, kora!" Colonello protested. Lal Mirch, who was standing beside an injured Iemitsu, looked ready to start snipping.</p><p>"And why is that?" A Cervello asked. There were more of them here tonight. The Arcobaleno should have been trying to get one of them instead of worrying about the little toy Xanxus was sending to fight against him.</p><p>"Because!"</p><p>"That's not a good enough reason," the other 'main' Cervello replied almost judgmentally, if only the Cervello actually had an ounce of personality in them. "We need a legitimate reason to prevent a chosen Guardian from fighting and potentially postponing the Cloud Battle until a more suitable candidate can be chosen."</p><p>"I don't mind," Kyoya said, but went unheard due to Iemitsu loudly asking Colonello why he thinks Hibari shouldn't fight and going as far as to say that it doesn't concern him so he gets no say in the matter.</p><p>"How about a legitimate reason being that Reborn's going to tear you all to bits, <em>gleefully</em>, if he were to find out," Shamal called out from the spectator's area, already looking ready to bolt should that, indeed, happen.</p><p>Lal grabbed Iemitsu by the lapels of the suit he was wearing and tugged him - painfully - around to face her so she can hiss in his face directly. "This is violating the contract I signed. Make him fight and we will be free to retaliate. However. We. See. <em>Fit</em>."</p><p>"If he doesn't get hurt," Sawada pointed out overly confidently. "You can't call on that stipulation in the contract."</p><p>"I. Don't. Mind," Kyoya minced his words so people would hear him and Xanxus, who did, laughed.</p><p>"So the little trash thinks he can win this fight?"</p><p>"Of course he can," Yamamoto Takeshi said with absolute confidence, a sharp look in his eyes, an almost smirk on his lips. "Hibari is our Ace. He won't lose."</p><p>Xanxus only laughed more, but Kyoya didn't care either way.</p><p>He just took out his tonfa and waited to begin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A certain Skylark's parents are NOT going to be happy.<br/>Fon especially.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The robot went down in two swings.</p><p>Kyoya didn't have a single scratch on him, but he did have both pieces of the Cloud Ring in his hands and as they clicked together, he felt a surge of the Ring's own power reach out to him. Interesting. He put it on his finger and looked around at all the gawking faces.</p><p>Really, they should have expected this to be the result. The hunking piece of metal was a third rate school science fair project compared to the things Verde could whip out at any given time of day. And Kyoya had grown up practicing on those robots because mafia famiglias are always coming up with new ways to be even more wicked by the year. And that's not even mentioning the corrupted law enforcements that buy from the black market products like Verde's.</p><p>Of course, the Arcobaleno present weren't surprised. He's guessing they're just relieved he hadn't gotten hurt under their watch.</p><p>But he wasn't done. Not yet. "You, on the chair. Monkey King of the Monkey Mountain of herbivores. The fights are over. Hand over the Rings you've collected and leave Namimori at once or I will bite you to death."</p><p>"You dare speak to the boss like that!?" The big lightning bug snapped but Kyoya paid him no mind as the Monkey King looked from his broken toy to the one who'd broken it and smirked.</p><p>And then he jumped right from his chair, over the fence and made as if to kick Kyoya in the face, only to be met with the steel of tonfa to the sole of his boots. Kyoya flung him away, but the older male landed deftly on his feet some ways away. He smirked at Kyoya as he secured the jacket around his shoulders. "My foot slipped."</p><p>"Must have," Kyoya commented sarcastically, already <em>done</em> with these herbivores pretending at being carnivores. He just wanted them out of Namimori.</p><p>"No, really," Xanxus said before jumping away just as a grenade detonated under his booth. When he was safe and the shock of the explosion passed, the Varia boss straightened up and faced Kyoya head on. "I came down only to retrieve that piece of junk," he said 'reassuringly', but Kyoya was raised around hitmen, soldiers, assassins and extortionists/illusionists. He can detect a lie as easily as killing intent and he found both in Xanxus as he said: "We have lost."</p><p>"Hn," the Cloud grunts neutrally. "Your face ... Tells a different story. You must suck at poker." Then he charged, because if this person was planning to do something, Kyoya was <em>not</em> going to let his nefarious plans take place in Namimori. He'll have to give credit to the Monkey King, because he's at least swift on his feet. If Kyoya were serious and not just testing out the waters to try and figure out what the man was up to, he'd be a goner already. He didn't have the type of speed needed to spar with monsters like his chichi and babbo, whom had trained Kyoya since he was little.</p><p>"Don't worry, I won't raise a hand," Xanxus told him mockingly and just for that, Kyoya let a bit of his true speed slip and decked the man in the chin, sending him stumbling right into the range of the mounted guns and onto another grenade. Xanxus recovered but he was now eyeing the 'less experienced' teen warily, perhaps for the first time noticing the ease of his movements, the elegance of his speed, the confidence behind each step. "Are you playing with me, trash?"</p><p>"Just biding my time until I figure out what it is you're planning. This is <em>my</em> territory," he emphasized this point by nearly taking the Varia boss' head off his shoulders with now spiky tonfa. Bless Verde and his genius mind and incredible skill. "I will not allow you to run amok and disturb the discipline." And to make sure his point came across fully, he swung at his head again, but the man caught his tonfa this time, hand glowing with ... not so pure Sky Flames that actually made Kyoya think a lot of Storms. "You've raised your hand?" He asks mock innocently and Xanxus grunts in displeasure.</p><p>"He actually forced the boss' hand? Just what is this kid?"</p><p>"Unbelievable." He overheard the Varia comment to each other, but he focused more on the way Xanxus' expression suddenly changed.</p><p>"Cervello," he called to the pink haired herbivores. "Watch closely and don't get the story wrong. I didn't attack him at all." The pink herbivores made a confused, questioning sound and Kyoya narrowed his eyes up at his opponent. Xanxus only smirked in what was a cruel, almost outright evil way before shifting just a little to the side so he was out of range when, suddenly, a blast grazed heavily Kyoya's left thigh.</p><p>"Hibari!" Sawada Tsunayoshi's herbivores shouted in concern as he collapsed to the ground without a sound, the pain shocking his system momentarily.</p><p>"Oh shit, Kyoya!" Shamal, Colonello, Lal and Viper, who dropped the illusions, all shouted and moved to rush to his side, only for more blasts to fire. Kyoya turned his head to see that the robot he'd taken down wasn't exactly dead and was going berserk. It was shooting lasers, plasma blasts, missiles, bullets, everything it had, everywhere. Even the Varia themselves weren't spared. Even Xanxus had to dodge attacks.</p><p>Kyoya didn't listen to the bullshit explanation Xanxus was giving that would make him appear innocent. Instead, he grit his teeth and brought up his right hand, doing his best to concentrate through the pain. The Cloud Vongola Ring lit up,brighter than any Ring Verde had ever given him could, and he showed it into Roll's box. The hedgehog quickly propagated until Kyoya had an army of Roll Spheres, spiky and purple and very protective, shielding him from the attacks coming from Gola Mosca. That done, he did his best to ignore the pain as he channeled Flames to his wound, letting his secondary Mist guide the cells to properly propagate until all the blood vessels, nerves, then the muscles and finally skin were repaired. He'll probably have to let babbo take a look later because Kyoya's not a healer and Cloud Flames are unnatural healers. All he'd been able to do was repair the damage under his own guidance to save himself from passing out from blood loss. Only Sun Flames truly healed, because they simply forced the body to accelerate the natural healing process. He hopes he hadn't messed anything up.</p><p>There were still explosions and screams outside. The distinctive sounds of Lal Mirch's and Colonello's shotgun and anti-tank rifle respectively reached his ears as well. They were fighting. He could hear that bastard Monkey King laughing and bragging about managing to provoke Hibari. He could hear the school crumbling and that just made his rage spike higher. The Ring glowed brighter and his Flames grew. Kyoya forced himself to his feet and Roll returned to a single hedgehog, resting on his shoulder until Kyoya gives him instructions.</p><p>His blood runs cold when he sees Chrome, along with Ken and Chikusa,out on the Cloud Field, the Mist obviously trying to get to him to help in some way while the two boys had tried to keep her safe from the torrent guns. But they were all now being aimed at by that stupid robot. Kyoya didn't even think before he dove in front of them, Roll expanding to become an Reverse Needle Sphere that simply can't be broken in or out of without Kyoya's explicit permission or some <em>seriously</em> pure Flames, at best three pegs down from the Arcobaleno level, but definitely with a conductor because Roll's walls were strong and self-repairing.</p><p>But Roll wouldn't be fast enough. Kyoya brought up his tonfa and covered them in Cloud Flames, trying to form a shield and hoping for the best-</p><p>When a gunshot rang out and something heavy fell with a loud, dull thud to the floor.</p><p>The night was lit up with sparkling yellow.</p><p>00000</p><p>The Chaos Shot easily reduced Gola Mosca into a pile of junk, finishing Kyoya's job from earlier, everything ripped off or burning. No legs, no arms, no head, holes in the chassis. It was burning bright, sparkly yellow and sparking merrily as circuits fried and broke. Another Chaos Shot destroyed the torrent guns and one to the ground acted like homing missiles that destroyed each and every grenade in the field too quickly for them to even explode.</p><p>The night fell silent and they all fearfully turned to look at the source of the utter devastation of the once hardest battleground of the Ring Conflict.</p><p>They flinched, all of them, when they saw whatever look was currently on Reborn's face.</p><p>Or maybe it was his killing intent that had them acting like skittish foals in front of a hunter.</p><p>The world's greatest hitman didn't give a shit one way or the other. The only thing he cared about was where Gola Mosca had been about to fire, the boy with purple-lit tonfa and a hedgehog shrinking back into itself since it is no longer needed.</p><p>The last target before the robot had been taken down had been <em>his</em> <em>son</em>.</p><p>There will be hell to pay.</p><p>"Chaos," he says in a deadly calm and he watches them all shudder as they <em>hear</em> the killing intent despite the casual tone he used, let alone sense it in the air. "Lal, Colonello, Viper," he calls and all three of his present Guardians stiffen. Still, they stepped - or floated, in Viper's case - forward, easily telling just how <em>enraged</em> he currently was so they knew better than to try and pull something. Besides, he suspects they're not too happy about this turn of events, either. "<em>Why</em> is Kyoya here? Better yet, why is he here and <em>injured</em>?" <em>Under your watch</em> went unsaid but they all knew it hung in the air like a deadly executioner's ax ready to chop their heads off.</p><p>"I chose to be here," Kyoya himself answers instead of the other Arcobelno and Reborn turns towards the Cloud, only then noticing Roll was still out and that there were <em>still</em> Cloud Flames lit on whatever ring Kyoya was using. Had there not been a huge hole in Kyoya's pants over his thigh and if the entire pant leg wasn't soaked in blood, he might have wondered just when and where Kyoya had found a ring that can withstand his intense Flame waves.</p><p>"Are you interfering with the Ring Conflict, hitman?" Xanxus called out arrogantly and Reborn cast eyes at him even as his mind registered the words 'Ring Conflict'. "This doesn't concern you."</p><p>The rage he was currently feeling could not be measured. "It does concern me when <em>my son</em> is dragged into Vongola bullshit." He didn't roar, he didn't hiss. His tone remained calm like the iced over surface of a lake. Yet everyone heard and several jaws dropped.</p><p>"Your <em>son</em>!?" That idiot Sawada Iemitsu gasped out, staring incredulously between Reborn and the previously injured teen. Reborn was happy to note that Kyoya had treated his own wounds with his Flames but the amount of blood the teen'd lost ... If he was anything else but a Cloud, if he was a weaker and less trained Cloud, he'd be in some serious trouble. He could move around, though, and his wound was closed. He didn't seem to be in pain, but Reborn knew better than to take that at face value. Kyoya's pain tolerance levels are as scary as they are admirable. "Since when do you have a <em>son</em>!?"</p><p>"Since sixteen years ago," Kyoya deadpanned, finally letting his Flames recede now that there was no threat to be wary of.</p><p>The ring still didn't shatter.</p><p>Suddenly, the ground opened a few feet behind Reborn and out of the artificial, mechanical tunnel-elevator came out Verde with Skull in tow, the scientist looking between a tablet with some interesting readings on it and the teenager now in view. "Fascinating. Whatever conductor you're using, it's not shattering like the other rings do and you even managed to feed <em>Porcospino Nuvola</em> more Flames than usual. I'd like to run a few tests with this new ring of yours because it seems that it allows a higher purity of the Flames injected into the Box and it seems to have unlocked a few more features ..." Verde trails off when he sees just how intense the situation is, Kyoya's current state and just how <em>pissed</em> and scary Reborn looks at that moment. "Ah. Right. I take it Sawada Tsunayoshi's mysterious Cloud Guardian candidate is Kyoya?"</p><p>Furious black eyes swing up to Iemitsu, only he's no longer on the bleachers from where he'd been watching the fight with his agents. Instead, Lal had taken Verde's words as a cue to chuck him down to ground level so he's closer to his death, i. e. Reborn. Lal was beside Iemitsu, ready to hold him down should he try to escape his doom. "You dared choose <em>my son</em>?"</p><p>"I didn't <em>know</em> he was your son!" Sawada argued back defensively, not realizing just how precarious situation he really was in right now.</p><p>"Bullshit!" Skull calls from beside Verde. "He's the spitting image of Fon!"</p><p>"How does <em>that</em> explain him being <em>Reborn's</em> son!?"</p><p>"Bakamitsu is stupid enough not to know that the Arcobaleno Storm and Sun are married, Skull," Lal reminds the Cloud calmly, before she turns around just in time to point her shotgun at the CEDEF agents that jumped down to try and help their boss. "I wouldn't, if I were you. You may know me for risking my life to keep you safe, but this is family and CEDEF never had my loyalty. You just happened to be soldiers in my care so you were mine to keep alive."</p><p>"This breaks your contract, Lal Mirch," Iemitsu growls in warning, getting up to his knees but not making it further before Colonello's there with his anti-tank rifle pressing hard against his skull in warning. "You too, Reborn. People end up in Vendicare for less."</p><p>"You honestly think <em>uncle Bermuda</em> would arrest them?" Scoffs Kyoya from where he's trying to push away a fussing Verde who's trying to scan him for more injuries and to see just how well he'd treated his thigh from whatever the hell had caused that much blood and those faint burn marks. Knowing how Clouds completely changed their cells on the deepest level, within days, there would be no signs of Kyoya being injured at all. No scars or burn marks, nothing. Which is good, because if Reborn had a physical reminder of that moment when Kyoya was facing that robot to protect the friend he'd made and her friends, the hitman would go ballistic and possibly hunt down everyone even vaguely associated with Vongola. Even their poor, poor mailman back in Italy. "Not on your life. Not unless they started mass murdering civilians."</p><p>"Certainly not over <em>you</em> breaking the contract and putting the blame on <em>them</em>," Viper said with a sniff as they came to float down near the previously injured teen, barely sparing a glance at the stunned teenagers in green behind the Cloud.</p><p>"Kyoya's right, kora," Colonello said, for once not friendly or easy going in the least. "You must have realized he's at least in <em>some</em> way related to Fon because the resemblance is too uncanny to be coincidental, kora."</p><p>"Mine and Reborn's contracts with Vongola are valid only if Vongola or anyone associated with them doesn't <em>ever</em> target, hurt or involve one of our own into your bullshit politics, asshole," Lal reminded coldly. "And you're the one who openly admitted some minutes ago to having chosen Hibari Kyoya as Sawada Tsunayoshi's Cloud Guardian, despite being able to tell that they're perfectly <em>in</em>compatible. Did you do a background check on Kyoya at all, Sawada? Because, if you did, you would have known that Kyoya is Fon's nephew by blood, one of the last two Skylarks and that he <em>doesn't want to bond</em>. If you still chose him despite all that, it implies you were going to force harmonization on him. Did you forget how the Vindice have reacted to the <em>last</em> report of a forced harmonization? The Arcobaleno were the ones to report it in."</p><p>"Can you all put your bullshit aside so we can determine who's going to be the next Vongola boss?" Xanxus called out and Reborn fired a bullet at him before anyone could even blink. Xanxus screamed as he was hit in the shoulder, not expecting the sudden flare of pain that came virtually out of nowhere. Apparently, he really wasn't expecting Reborn to shoot.</p><p>"Boss!"</p><p>"Reborn! What are you doing?" Tsuna, in Hyper Dying Will Mode, landed behind the hitman, eyeing him warily and then looking at the situation he'd landed himself in. "Sorry we're late. Training took a bit longer than we expected and then Reborn just ran off."</p><p>Reborn had run off because Viper had panicked for half a second when Kyoya had walked into the Cloud Field to be Gola Mosca's opponent and had automatically reached out through the mental connection the Arcobaleno shared to alert Reborn that Kyoya was doing something dangerous. It was an instinctive reaction from when Kyoya was just learning to fight and had decided to test out all of his new moves on the poor, unfortunate tugs that roamed Namimori. And while Kyoya <em>could</em> take on groups of five to eight opponents three times his height and four times his weight, possibly up to four times his age, too, he couldn't handle more than that, especially if even one of them happened to be a trained or at least experienced assassin. He'd been too small for that when he'd been four to six years old, still only learning his way around his Flames and combining them with his tonfa techniques. Viper had always been the first one to find him when Kyoya would get in such situations, so they always sent a signal for everyone else so they can get to Kyoya's location as soon as possible.</p><p>Fon and Reborn, logically, were the first responders, <em>almost</em> <em>always</em>.</p><p>So, yes. Viper and Reborn had both acted on a knee jerk reaction, which is why Reborn had left Basil and Tsuna to make their own way back to Nami-chuu while he used a combination of Leon's transformation ability and his own Sun Flames to get to Kyoya as soon as possible.</p><p>"Stay out of this, Tsuna," Reborn warned. "It has nothing to do with you."</p><p>"It would appear Hibari Kyoya is my Cloud Guardian and you always tell me to concern myself with my family," Tsuna countered, orange eyes blazing almost challengingly up at his tutor. "So, apparently, it is my business."</p><p>"What kind of nonsense are you spouting, herbivore?" Kyoya asked, sounding insulted. "I am no one's Cloud. I will not lend my strength to any weak, pathetic famiglia Sky that can't wipe his own ass without someone holding his hand. If I wanted a Sky, I'd go for the Arcobaleno's Sky, who is at least competent."</p><p>"Oh, <em>please</em>," sneered Xanxus mockingly. "The entire mafia world knows that the Arcobaleno, the so-called 'strongest seven' have two Rains and no Sky in sight. It's why they broke up. Or perhaps their Sky was so weak and pathetic that they were ashamed to be associated with such a useless piece of trash Flame and <em>that</em> was why they broke up. Why, I even bet that-" Xanxus was suddenly cut off by his own scream as a surprisingly strong stream of Sky Flames that resembled a Chaos Shot quite a bit struck him on several different parts of his body, starting with his hands, his feet, his knees, his shoulder his waist and the smallest part of the shot hit him square in the chest.</p><p>What was even more shocking was that ice started spreading from the places where the shots had made contact and it <em>sparkled</em>, almost like Sun Flames had coated it. When the sparkles receded, the ice stopped growing, but two thirds of Xanxus were already covered in it.</p><p>All present, the Varia, CEDEF, Tsuna and his Guardians, the Arcobaleno and Kyoya, Dino and the Kokuyo gang, they all turned towards the only possible person who could be behind that attack.</p><p>A telltale green gun smoked dramatically, still aimed at Xanxus with killing intent.</p><p>Usually pitch black eyes glowed orange too close to yellow.</p><p>"Chaos Shot: Ice."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can't convince me that he wouldn't have been able to perfect that technique, too, given he's the one teaching it to Tsuna.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reborn makes some emotional improvement and makes a discovery.<br/>His Guardians and family are proud.<br/>Things are set straight.<br/>Kyoya's a little shit but they love him anyway.<br/>People are reminded who they're dealing with. (The motherfucking Arcobaleno, bitch.)<br/>Fon is not happy.<br/>Fon is intimidating.<br/>Usually, Reborn is the boss, except when he is not.<br/>The Vongola are fucked.<br/>Motherfucking Arcobaleno, bitch!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kyoya is still the scariest one there, though, because he KNOWS shit and has too many Misty friends.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Chaos Shot," Reborn said, his aim never wavering as his Flames settled back from his previous attack, but were still just there, under the surface, waiting to be used again. "Ice."</p><p>He was in no mood to play.</p><p>"Wao," Kyoya breathed from where both he and Verde had fallen still in their little battle of wills over whether the scientist will be allowed to scan him for more injuries or not, they and Viper staring at Reborn with wide eyed amazement and shock.</p><p>"That," Iemitsu stuttered, gawking at the hitman. "T-that's the Sky harmonization factor!"</p><p>"Zero Point Breakthrough," Tsuna breathed, taking a step back from his tutor, as though he were only now seeing him for the first time. The sudden wariness might have something to do with the fire in Reborn's eyes, with Tsuna's own Sky finally recognizing another now that the overwhelming Sun wasn't overshadowing it, but instead working with it.</p><p>Reborn had made the Chaos Shot with his primary Flames in mind, but after training Tsuna to do the Zero Point Breakthrough, he had given himself over to the idea of trying to learn a 'Vongola blood only' technique with his own 'stunted' Sky Flames. Only to learn his Sky was not nearly as 'stunted' as he'd expected. It was not weak, nor was it pathetic, as he'd always thought.</p><p>It was just compact and weaker than his Sun.</p><p>But it's not fair to compare it to his Sun, since his primary Flames were the strongest in the world, had landed him the position of <em>Arcobaleno</em>, before he and his family had changed the meaning of that word.</p><p>His Sky didn't stand a chance against his Sun, but that did not mean his Sky was weak.</p><p>How could a weak Sky bond with such strong Elements like his own were, after all?</p><p>He should have realized it sooner, but better late than never.</p><p>Learning Zero Point Breakthrough was a piece of cake. Modifying it to a gun was just as easy. Combining it with his Chaos Shot was for entertainment purposes. He'd never actually planned to use it, but then Xanxus, that little <em>bitch</em>, dared to go and dis <em>his</em> Guardians by insulting his Sky Flames and Reborn had decided he'd had enough of Vongola bullshit to last him a lifetime, three times over. And so he had decided he was done with this shit.</p><p>"No one," he tells the petrified Xanxus - who looks like he's having a PTSD attack, which kind of makes him want to knock the guy out because he wouldn't wish those nightmares on his worst enemy; unless it's Checkerface, of course - in the still deadly calm voice that he's retained throughout the whole 'encounter'. "Gets to insult my Sky but <em>me</em>."</p><p>"Holy shit," breathed Skull, sounding amazed. "Someone mark it down in a calendar! Reborn-senpai's <em>actually</em> defending his Flames!" Verde numbly did just that on his tablet, still too busy gawking in shock like the other Arcobaleno were, as well as Kyoya. Because, honestly, none of them had thought they'd live to see the day where Reborn actually had a - semi - decent thing to say about his secondary Flames, let alone defend them from slander!</p><p>Kyoya's second "Wao," conveyed perfectly well how they were all feeling regarding that at that moment.</p><p>"B-but you can't be a Sky!" Sawada exclaimed, staring at Reborn still with shock, disbelief, fear and a heavy dose of denial. "You can't be! You've been around me and Nono dozens of times and we would have noticed! Vongola Hyper Intuition is infallible!"</p><p>"Now, that's just a bunch of nonsense," Verde broke out of his daze at that and immediately set about correcting that piece of idiocy while Reborn just kept glaring at Xanxus. "As a matter of fact, Reborn has gone unnoticed by dozens of Skies over the years, <em>including</em> Luce of Giglio Nero who is, reportedly, the strongest Sky of our generation. That is due to Reborn's Sun Flames that blind every Flame Active and Aware person to the smaller, weaker secondary Flames that hide underneath and because Reborn is a Sky himself, he is immune to other Skies' intuition, thus masking him completely."</p><p>"Release me, old man's pet!" Xanxus demanded, flaring his own Sky Flames against the ice, but while they did flash in his hands, they didn't budge the ice one bit.</p><p>"I am not dear <em>Timmy's</em> pet, Xanxus," Reborn said in a very dangerous tone, even more dangerous than before because the mere thought of being called a Sky's <em>anything</em> pissed him off. Still, this was not the angriest he'd been on this <em>fine</em> night. That still went to the moment when he'd seen Kyoya about to take a blast from that fucking machine. "Nor anyone's, for that matter. I am my own and no one else's." Which, technically, wasn't true, given he was a married man with a son, as well as a (secondary) Sky with a full Guardian set who were all <em>bonded</em> with him. But that's just semantics he doesn't want to get into with these people. "Now here is how things will go from here. One, Lal's and my own contract have been officially violated by Vongola and associated organizations. We're free to go." Lal made a point of cocking her shotgun at her former fellow CEDEF agents at this, casually ripping off the little pin that marked her as one of them and throwing it at her feet before stomping on it. "Two, Hibari Kyoya is <em>no one's</em> Cloud Guardian-"</p><p>"He's using a Vongola Ring, so I'd claim otherwise," points out Iemitsu boldly and that is when the Arcobaleno actually take in the source of Flames that had summoned Roll out of his Box.</p><p>Reborn stares in horror at the Vongola Ring on Kyoya's right hand middle finger. "Why the <em>fuck</em> is Kyoya wearing a piece of the <em>fucking </em>Trinisette!?"</p><p>"I didn't even see him put it on!" Viper immediately protested.</p><p>"Hey, aren't you on their side?" Gokudera asked, pointing at the Mist and then at the Varia.</p><p>"Of course Mammon is, ushishishishi," Belphegor claimed, only to gawk as Viper threw at him the Varia badge they had torn off their cloak as soon as they had faked losing the Mist Battle.</p><p>"Traitor!" Levi shouted and Viper just flipped them off before landing down next to Kyoya. A box appeared in their hands, containing the Sky, Lightning and Storm Vongola Rings inside.</p><p>"No," Kyoya said flatly while everyone else <em>gawked</em> at the theft. The Varia were too busy staring down at their fingers and the Mist constructs that faded away now that they were no longer needed. "I'm not giving it up."</p><p>"Yare yare, don't be so difficult," snapped the Esper. "You can't keep a piece of the Trinisette! You know we need to get it to Bermuda to be sealed away so no one can use its power for their own goals."</p><p>"There you go, talking about that Trinisette again!" Complained Iemtisu, but was ignored save for a harsh nudge to the head from Colonello's rifle.</p><p>Kyoya was still not giving away the Cloud Ring.</p><p>"Kyoya," Reborn said placatingly, like trying to tame a wild tiger. "Please give Viper the Cloud Ring."</p><p>"Their name is Mammon," insisted Belphegor and the Mist actually turned to send him their version of a deadpan look. The illusionist was surprisingly successful, given only the lower part of their face was visible.</p><p>Hibari scoffed. "You're joking, right? You actually expect me to give up the <em>only</em> ring that can withstand my Flames without breaking? No. With this," the teen lifts his hand and shows off his new accessories, lighting it with purple Flames that would have by now destroyed any other ring ten times over. "I could probably keep Roll out all day long and do who knows what with all the now unlocked potential of a Cloud Box Weapon Animal that is no longer restrained by weak conductors."</p><p>"Verde, <em>no</em>," Lal says without even looking at the scientist to know that he wanted to plead with Reborn to maybe let Kyoya keep the Ring for a while. "What happened to keeping Kyoya away from the Trinisette and all that Vongola bull?"</p><p>"Yeah, kora. Kyoya, you should just take that Ring off and we'll find a better one for you, kora," Colonello agreed, also trying to get the Cloud to just hand over the Ring because no one wants Kyoya to be involved with what's left over from Kawahira's bullshit. And especially Vongola bullshit.</p><p>"Aren't we here because you want to capture a few Cervello to find out more about the Mare Rings and why they gave them to the Gesso?" Kyoya asked, trying to deflect the attention from himself, but Reborn and his Guardians weren't going to let go of this so easily.</p><p>"This is far more important," the Sun/Sky insisted, glaring reprovingly at his son. "You shouldn't even be involved in all of this. You're too young-"</p><p>"I'm whatever age I want to be."</p><p>"<em>No</em>," Reborn said firmly. "That's not going to work here, Kyoya."</p><p>"Those herbivores are even younger and far weaker than me and yet they get to play? How is that fair?"</p><p>"I don't give a shit about someone else's kid, I want <em>my</em> kid safe and not involved in Vongola nonsense."</p><p>"Aren't they your responsibility?" One of the CEDEF agents asked pointedly and Reborn, Kyoya and all of the Arcobaleno snorted.</p><p>"I just terminated the contract-based favor because your boss over there made a huge overstep. I like Dame-Tsuna and the others, but if I had to choose between them and <em>my</em> family, I'd push them under the bus without hesitation, so to speak."</p><p>"What do you need the Cervello for, though?" Shamal asked in confusion even as he wandered over to do an actual medical checkup on Kyoya and his new little ... friends. Shamal was not involved in <em>Arcobaleno</em> business despite being involved in a lot of the Arcobaleno's business, if you get what I mean. They'd never told the doctor about the Trinisette or Checkerface or what had really gone down with Luce of Giglio Nero and how the Vindice became their allies and Kyoya's honorary uncles.</p><p>"What are the Mare Rings?" Tsuna asked, his Hyper Intuition seeming to spike and make the Flame dancing on his forehead flare a little. "Are they like Vongola Rings? Why do you want them? What is this Trinisette you keep talking about?"</p><p>"None of your business, herbivore."</p><p>"Given I am a candidate for Vongola Decimo, I think it is."</p><p>"Given Alaudi is the one who actually had the most to do with the Vongola Rings, it really isn't," Viper countered. "Also, given that the Cervello are the ones most likely behind the deaths of the other three heirs, it <em>really</em> isn't. It's the Skylark's business, it's Vindice's business."</p><p>"What!?" All the Varia and CEDEF present shouted, but before anyone could even halfheartedly explain or the Cervello could try and - maybe - defend themselves, a cough reached their ears and they all turned towards the wreckage of Gola Mosca, where the sound was coming from.</p><p>"Oh, right. I completely forgot about the old man," Xanxus commented to himself, finally having stilled in the ice and just trying to breathe so he doesn't panic. His words, though, had Tsuna jumping into the mess Reborn had made of the robot and pulling out a familiar old man, Vongola Nono himself, tied up, gagged and looking like he'd been sucked dry of all energy. Verde, even though no one asked, commented it must be because the robot needed an energy source and the old Don was used as a human battery since there is no better energy source than Dying Will Flames. "Can you get me out of this? If you hate the Vongola so much, I could help you take down the current leadership and as the new boss, I'd-"</p><p>"Oh, <em>please</em>," Skull cut in, rolling his eyes at the Varia boss. "As if we <em>need</em> assistance to take down a famiglia, even one as big as the Vongola. We just need a good enough reason that we don't make problems for Bermuda-senpai when he doesn't arrest us."</p><p>"Dr Shamal, please take a look at Nono-ojiisan," Tsuna called out, Timoteo blinking up at him, eyes hardly focused but clearly recognizing the boy. And staring in surprise at the unobstructed Flames that he himself had sealed years ago. Did Tsuna not remember? Probably. His Flames did, though. Reborn could feel them writhing uncertainly to be so close to the one who had once sealed them away.</p><p>"How many times do I have to say this," Shamal said with a heavy sigh, exasperated. "I. Don't. Treat. Guys."</p><p>"You're treating the Tonfa-freak!" Gokudera exclaimed incredulously.</p><p>Shamal sent him a deadpan look. "I'm not suicidal, besides, what kind of uncle would I be if I didn't treat my own honorary nephew?" Gokudera just gawked. The doctor turned to Reborn, arching an eyebrow. "Should I use some of my mosquitoes to catch you a few Cervello while you deal with this?"</p><p>"If you believe you can run, Dr Shamal," a new, deceptively calm and serene voice called out, making the shifty doctor stiffen and the Arcobaleno all wince at the tone being used because <em>that</em>, ladies and gentlemen, was the calm before a raging Storm. "You are gravely mistaken."</p><p>"Fon!" Reborn called out as cheerfully as he could, smiling at his Storm and hoping that Fon does not notice the things that are likely to have him at the hitman's neck for allowing it to happen.</p><p>"Reborn," the younger man greets back, hands in his sleeves, a smile so politely, calmly serene on his face that the shine radiating from it was blinding to the eyes of those who <em>knew</em> better than to believe it. "Why is the length of Kyoya's left pant leg soaked in his own blood? Why is he fighting in the Vongola Ring Conflict when you <em>know</em> the kind of, hm, <em>connection</em> famiglia Skies prefer? And why is there a piece of the Trinisette on his finger?" Reborn winced at that last one. "I go into radio silence for a few weeks and this is what I return home to?"</p><p>"That's Fon?" Dino could be heard in the background, asking to Romario. Or maybe just in general. "The one he's always compared me to? And, wait, is <em>Kyoya</em> really Reborn's son, the one who could do mathematical circles around me when he was ten?" The Cavallone Don went ignored as Reborn tried not to sweat as his husband <em>smiled</em> at him.</p><p>"Is that the young Storm from all those years ago?" They all turned at the sound of the old voice to see Timoteo squinting at Fon. "Oh. Hello, lad. You sure have grown into a fine man."</p><p>"Reborn, heal the man." The hitman went to protest, but you just don't argue when Fon's smile starts showing <em>teeth</em>. At first glance at their personalities, you'd think Fon and Kyoya could never be related. But then you glimpse at the true heart of the Storm, see just how terrifying its power can be when those he considers to be his eye are threatened/injured/targeted/mocked/hurt/manipulated and you see that they are indeed of the same blood. Fon's just calmer and less obvious about it while Kyoya doesn't bother to restrain the bloodlust that is as much a part of him as his Flames. So, while Reborn grumbled but complied, much to everyone's but his Guardians' and son's shock, Fon turned to the others and demanded, politely, an explanation. "Why is <em>my son</em> fighting in such a dangerous whimsical contest with corrupt judges in the <em>first</em> place?"</p><p>"Chichi, <em>I</em> am the only dangerous one in this Conflict," the younger Hibari said with what might be a pout. Reborn kept an eye on his family even as he casually channeled Sun Flames into Timoteo just enough so the old man doesn't die. He ignores the way Nono is staring at him, probably still seeing traces of his Sky flickering in his eyes. Reborn doesn't care. He won't be able to hide his secondary Flames after tonight anymore, anyway.</p><p>"Hey!" Viper complained indignantly but went ignored, which is for the best where the Mist is concerned because they'd been the one closest to the whole thing, even more than Reborn, so they could take a lot of blame if this conversation doesn't go too well.</p><p>"Wait, I thought he was Reborn's son?" Yamamoto asked, frowning in confusion.</p><p>"Actually, Kyoya is my nephew," Fon replied, coming slowly over to where Kyoya was still refusing to hand over the Ring. "My older sister was his mother, but there was an ... <em>incident</em> some months after he was born and so Kyoya was left in my care. He was less than a year old when he first declared me 'chichi' and he'd first called Reborn 'babbo' on his first birthday."</p><p>"Reborn then sealed the deal by marrying Fon not long after," Shamal was the one to finish the story as one of the witnesses to the marriage.</p><p>"As far as I'm concerned, I have two fathers, at <em>least</em> seven uncles and an aunt. I've never had a mother," Kyoya said with a shrug. He then very pointedly hid his hand with the Cloud Ring behind his back, narrowing his silver-blue eyes at Fon, who was frowning disapprovingly at him. "I'm not giving up the Ring."</p><p>"Okay," Fon said placatingly with a serene smile on his face. "Then just tell me who thought it was a good idea for you to participate in these fights and we'll go from there."</p><p>"Actually, none of them knew," Kyoya countered. "I got the half-Ring in my shoe locker-" Because no one knows where the demon prefect actually lives, courtesy of Reborn and the others and then Kyoya's own efforts to keep his life private as can be. "-and I personally decided to participate so I could help you lot gather the Rings. It's done now. We have all the Rings. It's a night to celebrate. Besides, babbo actually defended his Flames for the first time, so don't be too hard on him?"</p><p>Reborn was actually stunned and greatly touched that his son would take his side and protect him from Fon's ire. He was also impressed with how manipulative his son could be because Fon was now looking at him with this stunned happiness that he could feel from all of his Guardians vaguely through their bonds because this was more than any of them could have ever hoped for regarding Reborn's little issue with his secondary Flames. Trust Kyoya to completely divert his chichi's attention so that he won't get in trouble.</p><p>"We cannot allow for you to take the Vongola Rings," one of the Cervello spoke up, bringing everyone's attention to her. "The Vongola Rings belong to the Vongola family. You have no right to them."</p><p>"Yeah, right," snorts Skull, crossing his arms and arching an unimpressed eyebrow at the Cervello, which looks really funny with all his piercings and make-up. "The Arcobaleno are the primary protectors of the Trinisette. That much, we are certain. If people get such a position, then why not just give them the whole thing to protect rather than just one part? Besides, we've changed the game."</p><p>"Skull is right," Verde agrees, adjusting his glasses. "Your master is either dead or locked away in Vendicare-" Reborn notes that Kyoya very carefully does not look at the scientist at that and frowns. That ... That's something he should probably look into. "And you are likely going to join him, either way, before the night ends. It only depends on whether it is Reborn or Bermuda who gets their hands on you first."</p><p>"This is an internal famiglia matter," Timoteo argues and Reborn stops healing the man because he's now tempted to kill him then and there. It's not a novel urge, but he's in a far too opportune position to do it. He's sure Fon will get over it in no time. It's not like Fon had insisted on Timoteo being healed because he <em>liked</em> the man or anything. It's quite possibly the exact opposite. Fon probably just doesn't want any of the Arcobaleno, Kyoya or anyone else in Namimori to be liable for the man's death because that would endanger their family unnecessarily. "The Vindice has no say in these conflicts."</p><p>"Right, and Checkerface isn't the administrator of the Trinisette, to this day," Kyoya said with a roll of his eyes and all the Arcobaleno and every single Cervello present stiffened.</p><p>The Cervello that had been quiet so far finally spoke up. "We've been meaning to discuss it with you: where did you get that card?"</p><p>"What card?" Fon demanded, looking between his fellow Arcobaleno, Shamal and Kyoya, but the kid paid no heed to anyone.</p><p>"Kyoya had a card last night that he threw at the Cervello," Shamal answered, seeing as neither Reborn nor Viper, the only other ones who had been present for it, were going to answer. "It looked like a plain playing card to me, with a checkered back surface-"</p><p>"Checkered?" Lal repeated, looking over her shoulder to frown at Reborn. "And that didn't trigger a reaction? Are you going soft or senile, Reborn?"</p><p>"Never mind that, kora! Where would Kyoya even get the card in the first place if it's really connected to Checkerface, kora?" Colonello asked, but Kyoya and the Cervello continued ignoring him, locked as they were in a staring contest.</p><p>Then, Kyoya smirked. "Shouldn't you be more worried about what that card means? Your master is rather unhappy with the way you've gotten involved, taking the Gesso's side, giving them the Mare Rings."</p><p>"You know nothing of Checkerface-sama," the first Cervello said with what must have been a frown behind her mask. "He's been out of contact with us for years. Why would a mere child be in contact with him when he has not contacted his loyal soldiers?"</p><p>"I guess you're just really bad at Go. Besides, you've been making moves on your own. The Giglio Nero are the protectors of the Mare Rings. You went against his will by handing them over to their rivals, the Gesso."</p><p>"I thought the Gesso were allied with Giglio Nero," Viper cut in, frowning at Kyoya with just their mouth.</p><p>"They <em>used </em>to be. Things changed. Giglio Nero and Gesso have been having an internal war for years. It was news to me until just recently."</p><p>"None of that matters," Timoteo declared, earning himself several glares because <em>his opinion</em> is what really didn't matter. "The Vongola Rings belong to my famiglia. You have no right to take them."</p><p>"Actually," Fon commented with a neutral hum. "The Skylarks have as much claim to the Rings as you do. It is the founder of <em>our Clan</em> that has invented the Ring Conflict. And CEDEF. And the concept of half-Rings. And that is not even mentioning the fact that all of this is happening, illegally might I add, on Namimori grounds, the heart of Hibari territory. Kyoya and I have full, unquestionable authority over what happens in this town. We have all rights to stop these battles, announce them mute, arrest all parties involved and confiscate the Rings. However, keep in mind that, should we do this, your life is forfeit to us. In this town, we are beyond and above Vindice laws. The word will spread, everyone will know and no one would be able to do anything about it. Should they try, the Vindice will go after <em>them</em> because this is a civilian town, in a neutral zone, under the jurisdiction of a non-mafia organization. The Disciplinary Committee, who run this town, are civilians. Can even Vongola save itself from that big of a fall from grace?"</p><p>"The Hibari have been reduced to two," Iemitsu boldly states and Fon hums again.</p><p>"Yes, but one is an Arcobaleno and the other has been raised by them. Do you truly believe you can fight us and win? I've just returned from dismantling half of the Triads, down to the last man and woman who has been even remotely involved in the massacre of my clan. Viper and Lal have been so deeply rooted in Varia and CEDEF respectively that you don't have a single secret left to hide. Colonello and Lal have each held COMSUBIN for nearly a decade and have conditioned many recruits, have trained them to live another day on the battlefield. They have allies. Verde is Verde; people fight for his favor all the time for the sake of his inventions. Skull has had so much influence in Carcassa for over a decade that people are now scrambling to patch things up in his absence. And Reborn is Reborn." The hitman truly did not require more explanation than that. "And Kyoya is no pushover, either. Don't let his age fool you; he's more competent than your entire alliance of famiglias put together. Add in the Vindice and you stand absolutely no chance against us."</p><p>"The Skylark information network is as old as the Vongola," Kyoya added, coming to stand shoulder to shoulder with his chichi. "We know all of your tricks. Ultimately, we can expose you to the rest of the world without implicating ourselves or anyone even remotely associated with us, because we are not of the underworld alone. We have connections everywhere."</p><p>"So if you'd just hand over the Rings you have," Viper said pleasantly to Tsuna's group. "We'd really appreciate it. Those things need to be locked away so no one can misuse them."</p><p>"Tsuna," Iemitsu says almost commandingly, calling for his son's attention and obedience. "You know you absolutely can-"</p><p>"Okay," Tsuna, once again out of Hyper Dying Will Mode, easily agreed and with a heavy dose or relief in his voice. Everyone but Reborn blinked, perplexed, by the brunet's sudden change of attitude.</p><p>"Juudaime?" Gokudera asked, frowning in confusion, unsure if he'd heard right.</p><p>"Sawada, are you extremely serious?" Ryohei asked next. Yamamoto and Chrome just eyed their 'boss', unsure how they felt about just handing over the rings they had risked life and limb to win. "Our fights weren't easy to the extreme!"</p><p>"I know, but this is for the best," the young Sky responded, looking imploringly but with much determination at his friends. "The only reason I agreed to this whole thing was because you guys had already been involved and I wanted to protect you. My first reaction when I heard about the Rings was to just send them back. When it turned out that wasn't an option, I resigned myself to fighting and making you guys fight for our lives and safety. I didn't <em>want</em> this. All I want is to smile and have fun with my friends, to die without regrets." Reborn couldn't help but smile proudly at his student. Well, he may not have made a good Tenth Generation boss out of him, but he had certainly made a good person out of Tsuna, one deserving of all that praise the lore of Skies invoked, the loyalty tradition demanded blindly. "Please give the Rings to Mammon-"</p><p>"Viper," the Mist corrected.</p><p>"To Viper. I only want to keep my friends safe and happy."</p><p>"Boss," Chrome said, touched, and finally pulled off her Mist Vongola Ring. She handed it over to Kyoya with a small, shy smile before running over to Tsuna to give him a congratulatory kiss on the cheek for making such a kind, brave and thoughtful decision. Tsuna flushed, predictably, but Chrome's actions set things into motion and Yamamoto took off his Ring as well, laughing as he tossed it to Reborn.</p><p>"I always thought the game was fun, but I also didn't like seeing my friends hurt. If we get to keep the fun but eliminate the injury, then I'll gladly give away the Ring!"</p><p>"What are you doing!?" Iemitsu squawked, unable to believe his eyes as Ryohei started working his Ring off of his finger to toss to Colonello. "You're supposed to protect those Rings with your lives!"</p><p>"No, Guardians are supposed to protect and support their Sky with their lives, kora," Coloenllo corrected, whacking the CEDEF leader over the head with his rifle hard enough to make the man topple to the ground. "The Rings are just a stupid Vongola tradition that you probably don't even understand the full meaning of, kora. It's the bonds that are important, not some stupid bling bling, no matter how powerful it might be, kora."</p><p>"No, you've got it wrong, Colonello," Reborn couldn't help but correct, standing up and leaving the still tied up Timoteo to his own devices. "It's the exact opposite. The Sky is the one who should be willing to fight to protect his Elements with his <em>life</em>. Because what is a Sky without its Elements but an empty, useless, ugly vastness with no meaning, worth or warmth?"</p><p>"You're saying you'd sacrifice yourself for them?" One of Iemitsu's agents asked a bit skeptically. "They'd just die afterwards, anyway. Harmonized Elements can't live without their Skies." Tsuna and Dino pale at that. Reborn had never gotten the chance to tell Dino the full scale of just why he had such a strong dislike for famiglia Skies. He'd only taught the blond how not to act like them. Tsuna was still too new to everything to fully understand what harmonization even <em>was</em>, what <em>Flames</em> were. This was quite a shocker for him to hear. Reborn hadn't even managed to get to the part of 'I all but hate famiglia Skies because they are so and so'. He'd been too busy imparting the wisdom of cherishing one's friends and fighting and living with your Dying Will to get into something he'd considered to be a topic better left for later, when Tsuna actually knows how to control his Flames some.</p><p>"I signed a contract with Vongola, didn't I?" Reborn retorted, coming to stand besides Fon and Kyoya. Colonello gave Iemitsu one more wack over the head before his two Rains started carefully backing up until they, too, were standing with their Sun/Sky as his other Guardians also walked or floated over. "I bound myself by owing Timmy dearest a favor for the favor he had done to me by ratting the Donna of Giglio Nero out to me sixteen years ago. Not to mention that I made a deal with Dino's father before that, too. You don't need to know the full story, because it's none of your business. The point is, if you were to ask me to put a gun to my head to save even a hair on one of my Guardians' heads, I <em>would</em>. Though, truthfully, you'd have to first be good enough to be a threat to them and then strong enough to warrant such a desperate response from me, which maybe not even the Vindice can do."</p><p>"Reborn," Tsuna surprised him by boldly calling out, coming to stand in front of his (former?) tutor, determination glinting in his eyes. "Please keep tutoring me? I want to grow strong enough to protect my friends."</p><p>Reborn considers him for a moment, honestly surprised beyond words, but then Kyoya rudely nudges him with a tonfa and he glares in annoyance at his son. Kyoya rolls his eyes. "You said the herbivore had potential. You can't leave now that he's <em>actually</em> starting to grow and shed his dull teeth for something sharper."</p><p>"We're still keeping the Rings, though," the hitman tells Tsuna, who beams at the subtle acceptance to his request. Iemitsu and Timoteo start protesting and the idiotic CEDEF agents reach for their weapons - except for Basil, who's a smart kid apparently partially raised by Lal, so he knows to just stand to the side unless it directly concerns him when the Arcobaleno are involved, otherwise he'll be blown to smitherines - when, suddenly, a very familiar wormhole opens and out steps Jaeger, Bermuda on his shoulder as always.</p><p>"Oh, good. You have both Sawada Iemitsu and Timoteo Vongola here, as well as the Vongola Rings. And even the Cervello! How nice of you to collect all the reasons we might have to come to Japan to one place at the same time," Bermuda says pleasantly as Jaeger uses his chains to whiplash quick arrest both of the above mentioned men. "Now, if you two would be so kind as to not struggle, we'll take you to your cells <em>gently</em>. Please do not try to resist. Jaeger gets a bit excited when people try to challenge him."</p><p>"What is the meaning of this, Vindice? For what crime do you take us?" Nono demands, grunting as he is carelessly dragged over the ground. The Varia just watch, not sure what to do. A quick glance at the Cervello finds them already tied up with handcuffs while Kyoya stands to the side, innocently blinking at anyone who arches an eyebrow at him for his new secondary signature weapon. Nono stares at the handcuffs, too. He, at least, knows their deeper significance. It is Vongola's proud (bloody) history made material, after all.</p><p>"Flame sealing," Reborn answers, because he'd been the one to discover it. "According to our investigation, you've visited Namimori, Japan approximately eight years ago, give or take a few months, following Bakamitsu as a vacation to meet his son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, who had been five to six years old at the time. Neither you nor Iemitsu returned to this town since then, nor did Tsuna leave Namimori. No other Flame Active Skies have entered Namimori since then. And we <em>do</em> know. The Arcobaleno have been living here for sixteen years. And even if <em>we're</em> not here, <em>Kyoya is</em> and Kyoya's been Flame Active since he was five. He would sense the approach of an Active Sky."</p><p>"How does this have anything to do with your accusation?" Levi asked, more perplexed than defiant.</p><p>"Sawada Tsunayoshi's Flames were sealed when I met him for the first time. Kyoya and I destroyed the seal since then, but the fact remains that <em>someone</em> had sealed a <em>Sky</em>, a <em>child</em> Sky. That's against Vindice law."</p><p>"You have no proof that it was me," Timoteo argued, but Bermuda countered.</p><p>"Actually, we <em>do</em>. Verde has created a device that takes samples of the Flames creating the seal, as well as a machine to identify the owner of said Flames. Reborn recognized your signature even before we ran tests and the tests confirmed it. The only reason we haven't arrested you yet was because we'd gotten word of this succession conflict, the deaths of your sons, possibly at the hands of the Cervello, and because we are searching for an escaped prisoner."</p><p>"Mukuro-sama escaped prison?" Chrome asked worriedly and Jaeger was quick to reassure her.</p><p>"Rokudo Mukuro has been, so far, acting like a perfectly disciplined convict. His sentence will end as agreed upon, perhaps even sooner if he keeps up this behavior." The Kokuyo ganf sigh in relief at this. Jaeger and Bermuda look to Kyoya, who nods approvingly and gratefully at his honorary uncles. "Regardless, it was time we made this arrest."</p><p>"Would you like to have some fun with the Cervello, or should we take over right away?" Bermuda asked and Reborn contemplated it before shrugging.</p><p>"There's more than one, so I say we split it up. Make a bit of a competition between ourselves. See who's more intimidating," he suggests with a smirk and has a feeling Bermuda is smirking, too, under his bandages. "Now, let's just have Kyoya hand over the Cloud Vongola Ring and you can take them back and seal them away with the Pacifiers."</p><p>Except, when they all turn to Kyoya, the teen melts into Mist Flames, the illusion having served its purpose to prevent them from figuring out that Kyoya had made a run for it.</p><p>Reborn's both annoyed and proud as Namimori descends into chaos as everyone takes off after the younger Hibari.</p><p>This definitely feels like home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, the unique, special Namimori-Skylark-Arcobaleno brand of chaos ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy six month anniversary!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the end, the Vindice leave that night with six out of seven Vongola Rings, one Cervello, Timoteo Vongola the Ninth Don and Sawada Iemitsu, his External Adviser. All of the CEDEF agents, save Basil, are knocked out, their memories of the night are erased by Viper and they are sent home, back to Italy, to say that the Ring Conflict is a mere false rumor someone started as a sick joke. The Arcobaleno end up de-freezing Xanxus with their intense Flames, who keeps the fuck away from Reborn, wary eyes always on him if they are within a hundred feet radius of each other.</p><p>Squalo survives and starts recovering from seeing the insides of a shark.</p><p>Lussuria starts walking again after his knee is fixed up, as well as the bullet wound from the Varia trying to eliminate a weak link in their team.</p><p>Belphegor kind of stalks Viper, insisting on calling them Mammon, until Kyoya gets fed up with the 'loud herbivores' enough to reappear from wherever it is he's laying low and kicks them out of Namimori. And even though they're Varia, they don't kick up a fuss and try to challenge him, not in the wake of what happened that night. Kyoya then vanishes again and not even Viper can find them with thoughtography.</p><p>Kyoya still goes to school every day, he's just careful to keep out of the Arcobaleno's sight and reach for a whole month before Fon makes hamburger steak and sets up the Go board in their living room. The younger Skylark gives in, having missed his other father enough that he returns home. When no one tries to go after the Ring on his finger, he relaxes and officially introduces Fon to Roll. He's too cute with the hedgehog on his shoulder and canary in his hair and, somehow, they agree to let Kyoya keep the Ring until they find a better solution that does not involve the Trinisette.</p><p>They still don't tell him the whole story, but for some reason, he no longer asks. They're all a bit suspicious of that, but he doesn't do anything rash or dangerous, so they let it go. For now, anyway.</p><p>Reborn does resume training Tsuna. Xanxus may have become boss, in the end, because dear ol' Timmy was now serving his sentence in Vendicare, but for now, Tsuna is his only heir and he <em>still</em> carries the blood of Vongola Primo. His Flames are potent and pure and definitely ten times stronger than Reborn's Sky, so he needs to be taught how to use them. Most of all, though, Reborn needs to teach Tsuna how to stop himself from 'accidentally' thralling others or courting other Flame Active people. 'Accidentally' because Verde and some other mafia scientists have been speculating that thralling is exclusively a choice, a conscious decision made by the Sky. They still can't prove anything one way or the other, but Reborn doesn't want to risk it, so he teaches Tsuna iron clad control, the ethics and morals of Skylarks and how <em>not</em> to act like the type of Skies he despises.</p><p>Training Tsuna requires, more often than not, for him to engage his own Sky Flames, so he notes that they are getting stronger, that it's easier to control them and, most of all, that they seem <em>content</em>. He guesses it might be because he's finally actually kind of accepting them, not just living with them because he can't help it one way or the other.</p><p>He also trains Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei, though Shamal <em>does</em> tend to the Storm's growth more these days and Colonello is still Ryohei's main tutor. Yamamoto seems to have asked Lal for Rain Flames lessons because she's definitely more skilled than his old man, even if she doesn't know any swordsmanship. Squalo takes care of that, anyway, so it's fine. (Yes, Squalo has taken an interest in the first person to ever defeat his sword and the Second Sword Emperor swears he will make Yamamoto Takeshi into a fine swordsman one day.)</p><p>Mukuro gets released from Vendicare by the end of the year and Chrome cries all over him. Ken and Chikusa do, too, but they deny it. Mukuro is later escorted to Kokuyo Land, only to find that Kyoya had had the whole theater the others lived in renovated to its former glory, though modified so a group of teenagers can live comfortably there, including food supplies, warm water, plenty of gas to cook though they had an electric oven now, and even cable television. Also, should the Kokuyo gang ever need it, they have arranged transport to take them wherever it is they need to go.</p><p>Kyoya, Mukuro and Chrome remain in contact through their Mist Flames link, but it's still incredibly rare to see them hang out. The two boys meet up for spars once every two weeks and Chrome, Ken and Chikusa usually trail along to watch the epic mini-battles, but 'hanging out' the way normal teenagers do is beyond them.</p><p>Then again, none of them are normal.</p><p>The Arcobaleno easily settle back in Namimori, as though they had never even left. Sure, Colonello, Lal and Skull take a bit of getting used to the fact that they won't be leaving in a week's time, like how they usually did every three months, because that's all they've ever known of the Hibari Compound, but the transition is easy enough. Eventually, the two soldiers finally unpack all of their things and Skull starts piling up his cars and bikes in the many empty driveways of the compound that have almost never seen a car before because Reborn, Fon and Kyoya rarely need to drive somewhere and, because it's almost always been just them, they didn't need to use that much Compound grounds.</p><p>It's comforting to hear loud booms from Verde's labs, clinking and clanking from the 'garage' Skull had set up, to see Lal and Colonello enjoying the shooting range Reborn had set up years ago.</p><p>Best of all, every morning, Reborn is woken by the smell of freshly brewed espresso and his beloved <em>Tempesta</em> smiling at him lovingly. Kyoya leaves early in the morning, both because he religiously patrols his beloved Namimori and because he does not want to see his parents being all lovey dovey with each other like a pair of lovebirds, but he does return for breakfast on the weekends and school holidays. Roll is as constant a companion to him these days as Hibird is. The Arcobaleno are losing their resolve to one day make him give it up. Verde still has no way of replacing the Vongola Cloud Ring and Boxes can still only be activated with the use of rings.</p><p>At least they have the excuse of still not finding nearly enough on the Mare Rings for not handing over the Cloud Vongola Ring to the Vindice. Not that Bermuda cares overly much, for the moment, but he <em>does</em> agree that it's good for Kyoya to have such protection as an unlimited ability to use his Flames to their highest potential.</p><p>Speaking of potential, Tsuna learns about what Hibari had done for him and attempts making friends with the Cloud. Kyoya, of course, rebuffs him at every turn but Tsuna is persistent. Reborn was at first worried, because he has <em>seen</em> how addictive Clouds could be to Skies, but he soon relaxes when it becomes obvious Tsuna just wants to grow to be as strong as Hibari. Or at least half as strong, so he can better protect his loved ones. Eventually, Kyoya gives in, in that he starts training Tsuna and his Guardians by arranging simulated combat exercises with them. Roll is terrifying for such a cute creature, Kyoya's handcuffs have much more potential than one might think, the chains from his tonfa are deadly and have so many uses and Kyoya's Flames overwhelm everything the others can come up with together as a united force. As expected, really, because Kyoya's been raised by monsters among the <em>Arcobaleno</em>, but Reborn is pleased to see that the others are taking it as a challenge that Kyoya is so much stronger than them and not something to be discouraged by. They're growing and growing <em>fast</em>.</p><p>Also while on the topic of potential, I-Pin turns out to be Fon's first ever student. He'd picked her up while he was destroying branches of the Triads that had been involved in the Hibari Clan Massacre. She had a lot of potential. The Triads had been using her the same way they'd been using Fon, once, only he hadn't entered the organization itself that young. He'd merely started on that path when his father had sent him to train under dubious master(s). He prevented I-Pin from becoming a killer more than once. What she will do with her life from this point on is all up to her. She, as well as Lambo, has been all but adopted by Sawada Nana, so at least she's safe and she's keeping the Sawada household safe in the time that Reborn wasn't over.</p><p>I-Pin actually had a half-crush on Kyoya that, hopefully, she will let go because she was way too young for the Cloud. Fon looked half amused, half exasperated about it. Reborn found it to be good training for Tsuna given the little girl tended to explode after seeing Kyoya, so Tsuna had to throw her out of windows and the such to keep people safe from the explosion. It was doing wonders for Tsuna's arm strength.</p><p>Tsuna and his Guardians eventually learn how to control their Flames well enough that Verde makes them their own Box Weapons and provides them with rings. They're not as powerful as the Vongola Rings, of course, but they don't need to be if the users are trained right. Kyoya joins in on most of the training regarding rings and Boxes because even he's still a novice at it, no matter how devastating he and Roll are. Lambo, surprisingly, takes to this the easiest, getting his Box Weapon open in one try and commanding it with surprising ease, even if he seems unaware of it. Reborn eventually takes Yamamoto away to train the kid a bit personally because the teenager has true hitman potential and that should be nourished, whether Yamamoto takes up the sword permanently over the bat or not. Chrome and Mukuro only occasionally joined them for Box Weapons training. They preferred getting some illusions training by Viper than just seeing what their owl can do, though Mukuro <em>had</em> tested it out whether he can possess a Box Weapon.</p><p>It ended up with Verde all but adopting the 'pineapple carnivore', as Kyoya would call him, because Mukuro gave him so many new ideas to try out and so many new experiments he wanted to run. Verde also took up keeping track of the Kokuyo gang's health as a whole because Chrome had no organs and Ken's DNA structure has been seriously messed with to the point that his body goes through some serious changes when he's using his powers. Neither Mukuro nor Verde can explain away Mukuro's eye, but then Kyoya got involved and brought in a huge file - more like a book, really - of notes and information about Daemon Spade and the three went hunting for clues as to <em>what</em> the Estraneo's scientist might have wanted to do with Mukuro's extremely pure Mist Flames in the first place.</p><p>And, also, whether there was any familia connection between the First Generation Vongola Mist Guardian and the 'Tenth' one.</p><p>Yes, Xanxus actually expected Tsuna to live long enough to succeed him and be the Neo Vongola Primo. How the fuck the man had come up with that, Rebrn didn't care, but he liked the idea and Tsuna had actually accepted because he had plans to recreate the Vongola as the once vigilante group that it had been. Xanxus was setting down the roadwork for him. In fact, Reborn had this particular feeling that Xanxus expected Tsuna to take over as soon as Reborn deems him ready and then he'd go back to terrifying the world as the Varia leader. It was an unexpected turn of events that mirrored, in a literal sense, the situation with Primo and Secondo, in that it was the complete opposite. Reborn had always known the mafia world to be crazy, but things were only getting more so with each passing day. It was quite chaotic. He <em>loved</em> it.</p><p>And while speaking of the Varia, Viper actually kept in touch with them. Or rather, they kept bothering Viper. Belphegor in particular seemed to be very attached to the Mist and, to everyone's shock, Viper didn't outright dismiss him. Several months later, the crazy Prince even managed to get a date out of the Mist! Whether Viper was just humoring the teenager or if it was something serious, no one could tell and no one wanted to get into their business, anyway, even if Bel was a minor and Viper could probably pass off as his parent.</p><p>Reborn got a lot of lip from Fon for not minding <em>that</em> relationship when he'd refused to let Fon do just about anything that serious when the Arcobaleno Storm had been <em>older</em> than the Varia Storm.</p><p>He made sure to shush Fon with his own lips as often as he could.</p><p>Belphegor and Viper weren't the only romantic relationship that happened rather unexpectedly. One day, seemingly out of the blue, Yamamoto asked Gokudera out and the whole Namimori knew about it because Gokudera kept yelling insults at the baseball lover while Tsuna tried to hold him back from killing Yamamoto outright because he'd embarrassed the silverette. It took Yamamoto about twenty tries before the bomber gave in, but Yamamoto's difficulties began only then because Shamal had taken over as the parental figure in Gokudera's life and the doctor had picked up some overprotective tendencies from the only parents that he personally knew. Yamamoto had actually lost his smile and looked scared for the first time since any of them knew the teen because Shamal had explained twenty different ways how he will make sure Yamamoto will never walk straight again, let alone play baseball or swing a sword, should he hurt Gokudera, but his eyes had still held nothing but steely determination and utter sincerity when he replied he wouldn't mind the punishments should he break Gokudera's heart.</p><p>Ryohei, inspired by Colonello's love towards Lal, also tried searching for a girlfriend. Somehow, some way that Reborn did not know about, he ended up deciding he liked Kyoko's best friend, Kurokawa Hana. He asked her out. She refused, stating she was in love with a cool older guy she'd seen around (ten years older Lambo, to be precise). Ryohei took the rejection, gave an understanding nod and wished her the best of luck. The day after, he asked her again, only to get the same reaction. And again the day after that, and the day after <em>that</em> and so on for nearly a year before Hana gave in and went on a date with him. She even somehow ended up <em>liking</em> him. Reborn had stared in bewildered shock while Colonello had cried tears of joy, proud of his first ever personal student as Ryohei got kissed for the first time by his girlfriend. Reborn had honestly thought Colonello was one of a kind, maybe some sort of <em>alien</em>. He had <em>not</em> thought another existed like his Rain.</p><p>There was also the awkwardly shy love triangle that was Tsuna, Kyoko and Haru. The two girls had approached the brunet one day and asked him to be their boyfriend. Apparently, some time after the whole scramble about the Rings Conflict had started, the two girls had started dating. But Haru still had a crush on Tsuna and, slowly, Kyoko noticed him as something more than a friend, too, when she noticed how much he was changing under Reborn's careful eye. Tsuna had been red in the face for three days straight, nonstop, and even Reborn's punishments for not focusing on his schoolwork could break him out of his daze. Fon had ended up saving Sawada from permanent maiming by distracting Reborn for a week in ways that had Kyoya living in the Reception Room for the next month, just to avoid their mushiness. Tsuna eventually recovered enough and the three started going on dates. It was all so sweet that Reborn honestly feared for his teeth. He could just feel them rot.</p><p>Another 'romantic' development was that Bianchi finally learned Reborn was married. To a <em>man</em>. She tried poisoning Fon, but Fon's Flames simply burned through whatever poison cooking she presented the perpetually kind and polite man in an attempt to kill him. Bianchi, to her credit, gave it her all, creating at least ten completely new toxins that had Verde salivating as he studied them, but it was simply never enough.</p><p>In the end, she tried outright murder, but Reborn caught wind of it and sent her straight back to Italy, to her father, with a message that stated he'd destroy their entire famiglia if he ever caught sight of her in Japan again.</p><p>Needless to say, at least Gokudera's stomach finally got a break.</p><p>And the last 'romantic development' of note was that Dino actually had the guts to walk up to Reborn - with Fon sleeping against his shoulder, exhausted from a recent mission in Nepal - and ask for his permission to ask Kyoya out on a date. The killing intent that had started pouring out of the hitman had woken up the master martial artist and that was the only thing that saved Dino's life. Because, in that moment, all of his old urges to kill Dino - or his father - for various reasons had returned tenfold but the reason was different and all the more dangerous for the blond.</p><p>Kusakabe, who was always around where Kyoya was, had ran into the room and dragged the Cavallone Don out before Fon could learn just <em>why</em> Reborn wanted to murder his former student and then maybe join in on the fun once he hears their son's chastity was at stake. Dino had been too stricken to react, so he definitely owed Kusakabe his life. And then Kyoya tenfold as much, because Reborn had started hunting him like he would a target until Kyoya got word of it and his son demanded he 'stop acting like a useless herbivore'.</p><p>Apparently, yes, Kyoya <em>did</em> know of Cavallone's interest in him and had even gone as far as inviting him to try and attempt being Kyoya's boyfriend, though he had not told the blond why that would be dangerous, all those months ago. Dino had accepted the challenge because he had liked Kyoya enough to believe he'd face any foe or obstacle to be with the Cloud, whom he had at that time dubbed his student until Kyoya had actually shown him how he fought when he was serious the night of the Storm Battle, when he had handed Dino his ass and ran back to Namimori to save his precious school. Once Dino found out who Kyoya's fathers were, he had stepped back to think things through, debating whether the award would be worth the risk. In the meantime, he was forced to go back to Italy and could only now return, but that had given him time to come to a decisive decision and get his family to support him.</p><p>Reborn was proud with how well he'd taught Dino to be an honorable gentleman and couldn't help but admire his guts, considering what a wimp he used to be, but he was also still murderously annoyed that the Don had set his sights on his only son. Fon wasn't very fond of that idea, either, but he knew better than to try and get in the way of a Skylark's potential relationship. Seeing as Kyoya hadn't murdered Dino outright and had actually extended an invitation to try and convince the younger Hibari into a lasting, serious relationship, Kyoya liked Dino well enough.</p><p>The hitman had given in when his beloved skylarks ganged up on him, but had insisted that the first date must have a chaperone - besides Romario, because Dino was still <em>dame dame</em> without his men around - and had insisted he be the said chaperone. This, unfortunately for the Don - who was planning a romantic dinner to knock Kyoya's socks off - meant Fon had to go, too, in case Dino tried anything 'lecherous' in Reborn's book so he can stop the hitman from ending the Cavallone line then and there. The atmosphere of the first date ended up more familial than romantic but Reborn had at least, by the end of it, felt it was safe to leave Kyoya to his own devices against the blond.</p><p>Mostly because Dino did everything to ensure Kyoya was even remotely satisfied and the demon prefect of Namimori had no qualms about hitting the mafia boss with his tonfa if he felt the older male had overstepped.</p><p>Eventually, Reborn even stopped spying on their dates. (That was after he had scared the Don out of his wits, to the point that <em>Dino</em> will be the one refusing sex until Kyoya turns eighteen. Fon had been unsure whether or not he was Not Amused as he realized Reborn was going through the same phase as when Fon had not yet been his official and bonded Storm Guardian. Fon was doting and overprotective and wanted their son to be happy and safe. However, he did not appreciate the reminder of the days when Reborn half-treated him as a child just because he was seventeen. As you can imagine, he was very conflicted about it.)</p><p>That didn't mean his other Guardians did, though that was half because they had a betting pool going on when Kyoya will get fed up with Dino's hesitations and take the reins himself.</p><p>Reborn really hated them sometimes.</p><p>All in all, a year passed without any bigger threats or problems coming their way. Everyone was happy, Nana was still ignorant that her husband was in jail, Tsuna still sucked at school but he <em>was</em> doing better, all of his Guardians were home and no one felt like leaving again except for the occasional interesting mission and the investigation and research into the Gesso was moving along better than they'd expected, even if it was still a relatively slow process. But, hey, Rome was not built in a day and they already had two parts of the Trinisette secured, even if they are still waiting for the time when they can ask for Kyoya to give up the Cloud Vongola Ring. Reborn was content. He was <em>happy</em> and <em>peaceful</em>. He practically had everything he could want, except maybe the knowledge of who Kyoya's secret G buddy was, but that wasn't a major issue. He honestly wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life like this.</p><p>And then he got a summons to Italy.</p><p>By Donna Giglio Nero herself.</p><p>Damn it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsuna grows a spine and somehow gets a brother and a proper father figure out of it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reborn really didn't know how to kid (kid as in child, not joke) because Kyoya was never a normal kid so Dino was his experiment and he never really got the chance to refine his skills before he got to Tsuna.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you want, little animal?" Tsuna jumped out of his skin despite being the one to approach the napping prefect on top of Nami-chuu's rooftop with the intent to speak with the older teen. It's been a year and yet he was still terrified of Hibari-san as if nothing had changed and he hadn't spent the better part of the year training with the other boy at least once to twice a week and seeing just how terrifying the person raised by the world's strongest seven could be.</p><p>"Hibari-san, can I ask you something?" He asked timidly, twiddling with his thumbs the way he almost never did these days. Reborn had been beating 'weaknesses' and habits that can be interpreted as such out of him for practically two years now. The sixteen year old future Vongola boss couldn't believe just how much things had changed, how much <em>he</em> and <em>his life</em> had changed in the two years he'd known Reborn. He had friends now. He had <em>two</em> girlfriends now. He dared approach <em>Hibari-san</em> now. He'd never dared to do that before, even if he'd had a legitimate reason to approach the prefect.</p><p>Had Hibari-san been anyone else, he might have sarcastically said 'you already have', but Hibari-san was Hibari-san and just turned his head enough to look at the young Sky.</p><p>Tsuna took that as his cue to talk. "Ano, Reborn's birthday is next month, right? I ... I was wondering if you could help me figure out what to get him?" He winced at his own question. Not because it was silly or stupid, but just because.</p><p>This would be the first birthday of Reborn's that Tsuna and his friends would be taking part in celebrating, but the third one Reborn will celebrate since meeting Tsuna. The first year Reborn had not told anyone almost anything about himself, definitely not the date of his birth. He had simply given Tsuna a day to relax, which he had then spent with Hibari-san, as Tsuna recently learned. Last year, Reborn's birthday was revealed to be mere weeks after the Ring Conflict had ended and everyone had been tense around each other back then. All of Reborn's Guardians - except Colonello towards Ryohei-oniisan - had been suspicious of Tsuna's friends and especially Tsuna himself - because he was a Vongola - and Reborn himself hadn't been entirely sure if he could truly relax around his student, even if their days had went back to how they normally were.</p><p>Actually, Tsuna, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto probably wouldn't have even known about Reborn's birthday if the Vindice leader - Bermuda, if Tsuna recalled correctly - hadn't popped in through one of those strange portals of his to briefly wish the hitman a happy birthday before disappearing again. Reborn hadn't been fazed by the interruption and had continued on with his emergency intervention math lesson - because the little Sky and Rain had gotten truly <em>dismal</em> grades on the last test - while Tsuna and his Storm and Rain were left dumbfounded. When Reborn was finally willing to speak in anything other than equations and numbers, he'd simply said he now had to go and spend the rest of the day with his family before outright leaving with barely a 'Ciao' of goodbye.</p><p>Tsuna and his friends had planned on doing something special for the man that had changed their lives so much in the course of a couple of months, but, somehow, when a year passed and everyone was supposed to have prepared a special gift to show their appreciation, Tsuna found himself stuck on absolutely <em>nothing</em>. He didn't know what he should get Reborn. He simply had no idea, because Reborn was <em>content</em> with everything he had, or so Tsuna's Hyper Intuition whispered to him any time he asked. How do you get something for a man who was content and even if he <em>did</em> need anything, he could get it himself just fine. As far as Tsuna knew, Reborn was practically filthy rich from all of the jobs he's taken on over the years and marrying into the Hibari Clan - or what's left of it - had only assured that he'll never want for anything. actually, being bonded to all his Guardians pretty much ensured that Reborn will never want for anything in his life, three times over, if he can't get it by himself.</p><p>Which left Tsuna scrambling for gifts.</p><p>He found it completely unfair that this was the one thing his Intuition can't help him with.</p><p>The others had managed to get Reborn some pretty good gifts easily enough! Yamamoto had mastered Reborn's favorite kind of sushi and would be making a lot of it as a gift for his birthday. Gokudera-kun had gone well out of his way to find some place that would print some of the most difficult and beautiful mathematical equations in a color that resembled Reborn's Sun Flames the most, sparkles and just the barest hint of orange in the right light and all. Onii-san had managed to find a costume that matched Reborn's Master Pao Pao one and intended to wear it when he asked the Arcobaleno Sun for a boxing match. (He had also gotten the man a vase full of sunflowers on Hana's behest, because the costume was simply embarrassing.) Lambo, for all that he claimed he wanted to kill Reborn and that he hated him, had actually called his family back home in Italy and had asked for homemade vongola fettuccine for the hitman. The girls and his okaa-san were going to cook for the party the Arcobaleno were throwing at Hibari-san's place and the Disciplinary Committee had actually learned the Italian hymn and were going to perform it as a present. Tsuna had overheard them practicing as a choir. They were actually pretty good.</p><p>He didn't know what Dr Shamal or the Arcobaleno or even what Hibari-san will be getting his home tutor, but Dino-san had said he had gotten Reborn a really good gun set, despite stating he still didn't understand why Reborn had such a huge arsenal when Leon could become just about anything in the world. And he knew I-Pin had actually started taking photos of Fon-san, Hibari-san and Fon-sand and Hibari-san with Reborn so she could make an album for them. She threw in pictures of and with everyone else, of course, but she wanted to give Reborn the gift of her shifu and their son. Hell, even Mukuro and his gang had come up with a gift! Mukuro and Chrome were going to make a little show out of their illusions while Ken and Chikusa will try to hold a comedy act.</p><p>Even <em>Xanxus and the Varia</em> had a gift ready! A mission worthy of the world's greatest hitman, one that even Varia Quality would not be fit to complete successfully, a challenge that was sure to get Reborn's blood rushing.</p><p>Tsuna didn't want to question whether the Vindice will deliver a gift or not. They scared him.</p><p>Hibari-san scared him, too, perhaps even more than them because the older teen was always around. But even Hibari-san couldn't scare him as much as the possibility of disappointing Reborn with a half-assed gift.</p><p>Those steely silver-blue eyes blinked at him once before Hibari-san sat up and turned to fully face the brunet. The Disciplinary Committee Chairman seemed to consider him for a long moment before gesturing for the younger boy to sit. "Do you have any ideas? I can give you my opinion on them and if none of them are satisfactory, I can try and help figure something else out."</p><p>That was actually incredibly nice of Hibari-san! The Cloud was usually not nearly as accommodating. But, then again, that was towards outsiders. Tsuna was perplexed to realize that he and his friends no longer registered as such to the older boy. Sure, they will never be <em>family</em>, but it would seem that they were now ranked as family friends! That was probably more than anyone could hope for.</p><p>"Well, the problem is that I can't seem to think of anything that I could possibly afford. I mean, Reborn likes fancy clothes, right? But I don't have the money to afford the brands he wears. I actually asked him once and nearly fainted when I heard the price." He had actually seen his whole life - past, present <em>and future</em>, where he was still trying to work off the debt he'd made by buying his tutor a single <em>tie</em> for his birthday - flash before his eyes. He knew there was no way he could afford that. Not without robbing a small bank or borrowing money from Xanxus. "I'm not good at making things and I don't think any costumes I can afford would be to his liking." He'd cried silent rivers when he'd seen a perfect policeman costume, one that actually looks genuine, only to see the price was not something he could afford without asking his mom for money and he knew she would tell him to get a job rather than lend him some because she would think it would be a great life experience for him. "And I definitely can't afford weapons. And Fuuta's already getting him an Asian subterranean termite colony farm and a Tyra-something ant colony-"</p><p>"<em>Tyrannomyrmex rex</em> ants," Hibari-san corrects, seemingly automatically. "That's actually a pretty good gift. It's the one ant species babbo has never had a conversation with."</p><p>Tsuna couldn't help but sweatdrop at that. Somehow, he wasn't surprised in the least. "Yes, well, because Fuuta's getting him bugs, I can't do that, too, and I don't think Leon would appreciate me getting Reborn any other pets."</p><p>"He'd probably eat them," the older boy confirmed and Tsuna gave a shudder at that. What kind of chameleon just <em>eats</em> other pets!?</p><p>"I thought about maybe getting some things for Leon, but that feels like I'm celebrating Leon and not Reborn, you know?" Hibari-san nodded. "Then I considered books, but I'm not sure what he would read, really. And movies don't seem to be his thing-"</p><p>"Babbo likes movies, but he usually only watches them for our movie night when we're all home," Hibari-san interrupts, propping up one elbow on his thigh and leaning on the hand of that arm in a bored, relaxed fashion. "Books would be a dangerous gift because there is a large list of topics that sets him off to the point that he'd shoot the books into nonexistence, so it's best to not try to buy him reading materials. Not even chichi or Verde can get that right. You cloud plan an activity, if you can't think of a physical gift to give. Skull's taking him skydiving at dawn. Lal and Colonello are taking him to the supposedly hardest gun range in the world. Verde has made up a new equation that he's going to challenge him to solve. Viper actually <em>bought </em>him a gift, but that's because that's the best way they can show that they care."</p><p>Tsuna guessed he could see that. Viper didn't strike him as the sort of person to so callously spend their money. Any money spent on a gift would show just how much the Mist cared about that person. "I don't think I know how to do anything that would interest or challenge Reborn, though."</p><p>"Then there's only one thing you can do to make babbo happy," Hibari-san said and Tsuna leaned forward unconsciously, as though afraid he will miss a single syllable to leave the Cloud's mouth. "You can get a decent grade on your next math test and frame it. That will definitely make babbo pleased."</p><p>"HIIIIEEEE!?" Exclaimed the descendant of Vongola Primo and then he flinched when the Cloud glared death at him for being so loud. "Sorry, sorry" But, Hibari-san, that's just impossible! Reborn's birthday is in three weeks! We won't have any tests in the next three weeks! And besides, even if we did, I need <em>Reborn</em> to help me get over thirty points on just about any test, let alone math! Especially math! How can I do better without his help?"</p><p>"One," the raven haired boy began. "There <em>will</em> be a test in that time span. A surprise test, to be exact."</p><p><em>'Then how does Hibari-san know about it!? Does he control Namimori High as well?!'</em> Hibari-san had not, in fact, graduated with Tsuna's generation this year, despite being older than them. He stayed in his beloved Namimori Middle School while Tsuna and the others had moved on. Even Ryohei-oniisan had graduated this year and left behind his middle school boxing club to start a high school boxing club since one didn't already exist. Even Mukuro and his gang had enrolled in high school so they can get an education. Chrome helped them, and so did Hibari-san, from what Tsuna knew.</p><p>"So you can study for it without his help and then surprise him with good results. And two, I can help you."</p><p>Tsuna blinked at that, started and dumbfounded. "But, Hibari-san, you don't go to the same school as me."</p><p>Hibari-san only arched a fine black eyebrow at the younger boy. "I have been taught everything I know by both babbo and Verde. Believe me, I can step in for babbo for a while. You don't have to get a perfect score, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Just get over fifty percent correct and babbo will be immensely pleased and proud of you."</p><p>00000</p><p>And so Tsuna found himself the next day waiting outside of Nami-chuu's gates, waiting for his temporary replacement tutor to lock up so Hibari-san can lead them back to the Hibari Compound, wherever that is, for their first ever lesson. Tsuna had all of his worksheets, homework and notes with him so Hibari-san can see where they were and what they were doing in school. He felt nervous. He wasn't sure if he could actually do this, if he can get a better grade for Reborn.</p><p>The hitman himself had disappeared, said he'd be going off to Italy for some reason and might not be back for a couple of weeks. He will <em>definitely</em> be there for his own birthday party, but he's not sure which day he will be able to come home. This gave Tsuna the perfect opportunity to study with Hibari-san without the Sun/Sky getting suspicious.</p><p>Hibari-san didn't leave him waiting for long and all too soon they were in front of a huge gate and Sawada was left staring, open mouthed, at the prefect's home.</p><p>"Welcome home, Kyoya," Fon-san greeted from what seems to be the kitchen, popping his head out of the doorway and pausing when he caught sight of their visitor. "Welcome as well, Tsunayoshi-kun. What might bring you to our humble abode?"</p><p>
  <em>'If this is 'humble', then these people are even richer than Dino-san!'</em>
</p><p>"The little animal's gift to babbo for his birthday will be a better math grade," the Cloud explained and Fon nodded understandingly while Skull also peered out of the kitchen, sipping on some strange concoction that had the same color and consistency as motor oil. Tsuna thought better than to ask because if it <em>was</em> motor oil, he didn't want to know.</p><p>"Am I to assume you will be helping him?"</p><p>"The Storm herbivore does not know how to explain complicated concepts in small words that simpler herbivores can understand." Tsuna sweatdropped at the veiled yet still direct insult but couldn't complain. Hibari-san was way nicer about it than Reborn ever would have been and it's the truth, anyway. "We'll be in the second work room."</p><p>"Okay. I'll tell the others not to make too much noise and I'll bring over some snacks later. Good luck, Tsunayoshi-kun." With that, Fon-san disappeared back in the kitchen and Skull saluted the poor brunet before going back to his motor-oil-like drink.</p><p>Tsuna gathered his courage and followed after the prefect.</p><p>The entire house, as well as what else he'd seen of the compound, was made in the traditional Japanese style, so the work room surprised him because it had a normal table and chairs, very western in comparison to the rest of the residence. Hibari-san saw his surprise and briefly explained that the room had been renovated after the Arcobaleno moved in and repurposed. They chose this style because the westerns had not been accustomed to kneeling for so long, especially not while needing to concentrate on their work. The reason Hibari-san cited for choosing this room was because it was the most similar to a classroom. Apparently, it helps if you study and then take a test in a similar environment or position. Tsuna almost never uses his work desk in his room because he usually has his friends over even when Reborn's tutoring him, so they all kind of sit around his low table and listen to him.</p><p>He hoped this trick will help.</p><p>Two hours later, Tsuna's surprised that he's still alive and, most importantly, that he actually feels like he may have learned something. Don't get him wrong, Reborn's <em>marvelous</em> at making sure that his pupils don't forget his lessons because their lives might depend on it - mostly because the hitman himself would make them explode if they get the answers wrong after he showed them how to do it - but all that pressure and stress don't work too well with Tsuna. It makes him panic and then, when he's finally taking a test, he spends half the time looking over his shoulder in fear that Reborn will blow him up if he gets a part of the problem wrong.</p><p>He's improved since Reborn started tutoring him, yes, but not nearly enough. He gets barely passing grades but that's it.</p><p>Hibari-san is surprisingly patient, doesn't snap at him, doesn't even glare when he gets things wrong. Instead, he shows him how to do it correctly and makes him do the whole problem again before giving him a similar one so he can apply what he's learned. They take their time to go through the worksheet and while it's <em>really</em> late by the time they finish, Tsuna's pretty sure he can do the problems if he's called on in class tomorrow.</p><p>Hibari-san walks him home since it's so late and Tsuna can't help but compare Hibari-san's surprisingly ... <em>gentle</em> approach compared to Reborn's spartan tutoring methods that he's half expected, given Hibari-san was raised by the hitman.</p><p>The Cloud seems unfairly amused. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, do you honestly think babbo treated me like you and Bucking Horse when he was teaching me?"</p><p>"Well, I guess he <em>would</em> be gentler towards his own son ..."</p><p>"You misunderstand," the prefect corrects. "Babbo didn't treat me differently to you two because I am his son. He treated me differently because he never had a need to use brutal methods to make me learn. I <em>wanted</em> to learn. I wanted to <em>train</em>. I wanted to <em>fight</em>. And I was good at it. He never needed special efforts to make me learn, to make me understand, to make me want to study. You see, Bucking Horse was babbo's first time dealing with a ... <em>normal</em> child, I guess. Babbo had as much to learn through trial and error as Cavallone did."</p><p>"What do you mean?" The young Vongola asked, tilting his head to the side, curious.</p><p>"Babbo's first experience with a child of any age besides himself was with chichi," the Disciplinary Committee Chairman revealed. "Fon had been seventeen at the time. A year later, I was brought into their lives by a chain of unfortunate circumstances. Neither Fon nor I are ordinary children, Sawada Tsunayoshi. We were raised by a different set of rules. Reborn only had us as referencing points and Bucking Horse, at age seventeen, was weaker than me at age ten. Babbo had to figure out a way to get him to learn, to train, to accept his inevitable future as a mafia boss. His 'spartan methods' were the only ones that worked. When you proved to be of a similar personality and disposition as Dino, he decided to use the same methods, perhaps a bit adjusted to you. I didn't need such methods. They were developed after my time under his tutoring hand. Besides, even if he'd tried using such methods on me, all he'd get for that is to sleep on the couch. Chichi is overprotective."</p><p>"I guess all of that makes a lot of sense. Hibari-san <em>is</em> way different from me and Dino-san," Tsuna conceded with a nod of understanding. "But I have to ask you something, Hibari-san. I hope you won't mind. You seem really smart, even without the whole 'being raised by Reborn' thing. Why don't you go to high school and instead stay at Namimori Middle School?"</p><p>"Because I chose to," Kyoya replied with what might have been a shrug. "And because I don't <em>need</em> high school. Didn't I say earlier? I've been home schooled by babbo and Verde. Viper and even Shamal also had a hand in my upbringing and my education, so there's really nothing high school can teach me. If I wanted to, I could take the exam and enter Tokyo University tomorrow, but that would limit me. I have better things to do than hunt for pieces of paper that give me credibility in some field. If I want to learn something, I have the Arcobaleno or their acquaintances to teach me."</p><p><em>'And there's no one that can make Hibari-san do anything, so he doesn't have to,'</em> Tsuna thought half enviously, even though he knew he shouldn't envy a person who's life was changed to what it is today by a tragedy. Tsuna didn't know the story, but bits and pieces of it were mentioned or implied in conversation that Tsuna knew Hibari-san's parents were murdered and that the Hibari Compound had once been bustling with life. It was not empty now only because Fon-san was bonded to Reborn and the others through their Flames, so they were family.</p><p>"And what is it that you do these days, Hibari-san? Reborn often worries about you."</p><p>Hibari-san didn't say anything until they were on Tsuna's street and the noise from his house could be heard. Tsuna had stopped expecting an answer by then, so he's startled to hear the prefect talk. "I help from the shadows to protect the Trinisette. Babbo, chichi and the others think I don't know that much about it and they don't want me to, but I have connections they don't. An inside man, so to speak."</p><p>"Someone who can help despite the Cervello not talking?" Tsuna had overheard snippets of Reborn's conversation with the other Arcobaleno or the hitman's own mutterings about both of the captured Cervello dying from all the 'questioning' both the Arcobaleno and the Vindice had done with little to no information being revealed. They'd even managed to capture a few more Cervello, but the results were the same. All they knew was that the Cervello had given over the Mare Rings - and not all of them, just some - to the Gesso famiglia because they had believed that they would bring back the old order of Arcobaleno and Pacifiers, whatever that meant. Reborn had actually shot the last Cervello they had been interrogating when the pink haired woman had said how that's how things <em>should</em> be, because monsters like those chosen to be Arcobaleno should not be allowed to roam the world uncontrolled.</p><p>Tsuna didn't understand the whole deal with the pacifiers, but that Bermuda guy had a strange glass-like pacifier and he'd seen some of the other Vindice carrying around similar stone ones. It gave him a bad feeling, so he knew that whatever 'order' the Cervello were talking about couldn't be good.</p><p>Hibari-san only nodded, though it could have been both a confirmation to his question and a farewell, because he turned into the next street just before Tsuna's house and walked off now that the younger was within safe distance of his home. Tsuna just sighed and entered his house, was greeted warmly by his mother and dinner and went to sleep. Hibari-san had insisted proper rest was key to remembering properly the things he'd learned.</p><p>00000</p><p>Things continue like that right up until the test, mere days before Reborn's birthday. Tsuna had begged Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun to keep quiet about the test and the two had agreed, though they did not know why. Tsuna got the test back the day of Reborn's party and couldn't help but stare. Then he ran off to the closest store to find a good picture frame, his heart beating like crazy. He made sure to wrap the gift up all nice and pretty and he beamed at Reborn later as the hitman opened it curiously, since it was the only picture frame he received. He was probably expecting a photo.</p><p>The silence in which it took Reborn to register what it was he was seeing was almost unbearable to Tsuna but, to his surprise, Hibari-san nodded to him, either approvingly or as a reassurance, whatever, the gesture definitely comforted the brunet.</p><p>And then a big, proud, happy grin spread over Reborn's face and it was like sunshine reaching him from behind the mountain tops.</p><p>Tsuna beamed at the hair ruffle he got and the laughter that spilled from Reborn's lips.</p><p>He guessed a 74 in math meant a lot to his tutor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We all heard about the sins of a father, but what about the sins of a mother?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, Reborn finds out.<br/>(His choices saved two lives he had never thought he'd ever touch.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"When I asked for a discreet, inconspicuous meeting with the world's greatest hitman, I must admit this is not what I pictured in my mind," a young woman in her early twenties with kind, gentle blue eyes that reminded him too much of a different pair of blue eyes that had caused him so much grief seventeen years ago and a smile that was similar to <em>that</em> smile, too, but not empty, said, her dark teal colored hair thankfully in a completely different style than her mother's and her clothing matching more a typical mafioso's instead of that strange assembly that Luce had worn when she'd been Donna Giglio Nero. Aria had the same overwhelming Sky Flames as her mother, but she did not reach out or Reborn's, not once. She sat opposite him in a maroon dress shirt, black pants, shoes and tie, the same orange birthmark that was turned into the Giglio Nero crest resting beneath her left eye.</p><p>She was smart enough to be hospitable but not pretend friendliness. She was also smart enough to bring her Guardians. Lightning Gama was eyeing him half stunned, half suspiciously. The Storm, a former soldier of some kind, seemed a bit trigger happy, twitchy. The Mist Guardian could not come and the other two Guardians present, Sun and Rain, stood several steps back, watching their boss' back. Reborn had met their Cloud earlier, an aloof woman with a fierce glare who had insisted she'd guard the door. Reborn didn't get what her deal was, not did he care. If she thinks she can stop him should he want to leave, he'll gladly show her why she's wrong.</p><p>"You did not want this meeting to get out and I did not want this meeting to be known about, either. Hence the disguise." Said disguise was that of an elderly Chinese looking lady with two buns on either side of her gray head of hair, a scarf around her neck and shoulders and baggy clothing, walking with a bit of a limp and with the assistance of a cane. The glasses hid just how sharp Reborn's eyes were. His face was covered by a special mask to hide his defined cheekbones and angular jaw, making him look soft around the edges and wrinkly like a true 'grandma'. Reborn had completed the image by putting on some perfume that made him smell of cats and cookies. "You've got a lot of guts to call on me, given my history with your family."</p><p>"I apologize sincerely for whatever wrongs my mother may have done to you or your group," Aria of the Giglio Nero said immediately, but there was actual sincerity in her words. Not even Reborn's Sky could find fault in them. She meant it. "But I believed this to be of greater importance than the bad blood between us."</p><p>"Oh, and what would 'this' be?" He asked, sipping on the ordinary coffee he'd ordered, just in case someone was following or watching the woman. He didn't want to be seen in Giglio Nero's company. It was bad enough people considered him a consultant for Vongola.</p><p>"I am sure you already know of the Trinisette, given the ... nature of your introduction to my mother." Reborn couldn't help but stiffen, which did not go unnoticed by the Giglio Nero Guardians. They stiffened, too, thinking he might lash out and attack. Reborn noted they did not realize they'd be dead in a second should he truly be preparing for a fight. He noted that they were mostly around their boss' age. He noted that there were strong currents traveling between them, indicating that they were not harmonized, but <em>bonded</em>. He noted only Gamma had a very fancy looking ring with wings that turned from an empty glassy color to Lightning-green when a spark of Flames ignited. He noted they all had Box Weapons. "And I am sure you know that, besides being the Sky Arcobaleno, the Giglio Nero Donnas of the past have watched over the Mare Rings."</p><p>"And I am sure you know that the other two sets of the Trinisette were sealed away where no one can reach them," Reborn countered, keeping his voice even and nonthreatening. He didn't need a fight breaking out <em>here</em> and <em>now</em>. Not with this woman. Not with this topic. Not with so many civilians in the restaurant with them. "Do you object to our methods?"</p><p>"I am not as limited as the Cervello," countered Aria, signaling for her Guardians to relax with a reassuring look over her shoulder. "I see how this method will benefit the world and the Trinisette. Even uncle Kawahira acknowledges that this method is better. He is relieved that he no longer has to sacrifice human lives for the sake of the world at large." Reborn twitches at Kawahira's name. He wonders if this woman had really been in contact with him. "I know that this method will stop a lot of tragedy, a war that might be fought for the pieces of the Trinisette, over its power. Which is why I've called you here today. The Cervello have not managed to steal all seven of the Mare Rings. Gama, my Lightning Guardian, and Genkishi, my Mist Guardian, have managed to keep theirs. Gama, would you please show him?"</p><p>Gama did, once again letting electricity dance over his Ring, the Mare Lightning Ring. When the Flames faded, the Ring turned dull once more.</p><p>"Do you wish for us to protect your two remaining Rings? Because, let me tell you, once you hand them over, they are going straight to the rest of the Trinisette to be properly sealed away." All parts of the Trinisette needed to be fed Flames,though only the Pacifiers required it constantly and with extreme purity and strength of Flames. Still, Bermuda had contacted Talbot after they secured the Vongola Rings and the old inventor had made little containers for the Rings as well, suited to keep them fed by Flames from time to time, like how a human would use them. Talbot agreed to do the same for the Mare Rings once they get them, specified for whatever those Rings might need. "You won't be getting them back."</p><p>"We are aware," the Donna reassured, nodding her head. "The Mare Rings were my famiglia's to protect, not to use. And while times are changing," she said with a glance at the Box Weapons her Guardians carried. They should not even <em>have</em> those, not yet. Verde had been certain his former colleagues from the project wouldn't figure it out for a while longer. "We can keep up just the same, with or without pieces of the Trinisette. The reason I called you here today is because I fear Genkishi to be a traitor and the Gesso to be planning on declaring war against us soon. You see, Giglio Nero Skies have something I would call super intuition, stronger than the Vongola Hyper Intuition to the point that we can see into the future. When I was little, I had visions of myself, grown up and wearing my mother's Pacifier. Sometimes, I saw a little girl that looked a lot like the both of us, also wearing that same Pacifier, <em>dying</em> for that same Pacifier. And today, I am with a child, but I wear no Pacifier and I wish not to wear it."</p><p>"Why are you telling me all of this?" Reborn asked warily.</p><p>"Because my visions changed. Seventeen years ago, my visions changed. It allowed me to see ... other things. It allowed me to see the Arcobaleno, as they are now, <em>fixing so many centuries of wrongs and finally giving an old race the peace they deserve</em>. You changed the future, Mr Reborn. You changed your fate. When I was little, my mother told me that was impossible."</p><p>"I don't believe in either of those concepts. Everything is possible, if you do it with your Dying Will. Even changing fate." But maybe not destiny. The Arcobaleno still carry the name Arcobaleno, still protect the Trinisette. They just do it completely differently than everyone had always thought would be the only way. "I still don't see how any of that would encourage you to seek me out, to tell me this. I killed your mother, Donna Giglio Nero. I did it with glee. We are not friends."</p><p>"But we could be allies," Aria countered. "What my mother did was wrong. The way she and uncle Kawahira, the way all my ancestors before her, the way they went about protecting the balance of the world is <em>wrong</em>. I have mourned her a long time ago. I do not begrudge you."</p><p>"How kind of you."</p><p>Aria ignored his slight sarcasm. "Protecting the Trinisette is priority. Protecting my <em>family</em> is <em>my top priority</em>." Reborn arched an eyebrow at that. Luce had definitely not seemed of that disposition. The Trinisette had taken precedence. "I have seen visions of this war lasting long enough for my child to inherit it. I do not wish that. I have seen it lasting long enough that the Giglio Nero are swallowed up and disappear. I will not allow for my men to suffer such a fate."</p><p>"What do you expect me to do?" Because that's what's important here. What <em>did</em> Aria expect Reborn to do? Kill off the Gesso on his own? Maybe he could. They still didn't know overly much about the current Gesso leadership.</p><p>"We will give you all we know about the Gesso and their current leader, Byakuran," Aria said, not yet answering the hitman's question, making the disguised man's jaw clench. "He currently holds the Sky Mare Ring and there is something you should know about him: it may <em>seem</em> as though he, too, can see the future, but it is only because he can contact his parallel world selves."</p><p>What.</p><p>"What?" Reborn deadpans and Aria goes into great detail about what each of the 'Trinisette Skies' usually can do. The Mare Sky position has been empty since the founding of Giglio Nero but the Cervello, by giving a chosen Sky the Mare Sky Ring, activated the Gesso's power and allowed Byakuran, the current leader, to speak with his parallel selves, amassing knowledge and information he should not possess.</p><p>"He is still under the impression that the Arcobaleno are cursed infants who bear the Pacifiers of the Trinisette and he plans to go after you first in an attempt to gain the power to remake the world as if it were a dollhouse for his amusement," Arai informed him, dead serious.</p><p><em>'Well, that would explain the strange comment Verde's colleagues passed on,'</em> he thought to himself. "So, let me get this straight, you and Byakuran are the only ones who possess the finished Box Weapons technology-" Not true, but if Aria didn't know Verde was alive and making the Boxes better back in Namimori, well, that's her problem and none of her business to begin with. That's <em>Reborn's</em> Lightning. "Because you see the future so you passed on the knowledge of the finished product while Byakuran has the knowledge from his alternate selves. In one of those alternate realities, the Arcobaleno <em>do</em> become cursed infants and he, somehow, finds a way to kill us, making the Pacifiers go dull and empty, which creates disbalance in the world and eventually kills it. Your daughter, whom is still a mere fetus, could relight the Pacifiers at the cost of her life, had the Arcobaleno become cursed infants bound to them in the first place, which is why this Byakuran fellow would go after her besides the fact that she'd hold the Orange Pacifier. And this Byakuran guy wants to take over the world."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And you expect us, the current Arcobaleno who are <em>not</em> cursed infants bound to the Pacifiers, to somehow stop him, take away the last piece of the Trinisette and seal the whole thing away from the rest of humanity for the rest of eternity."</p><p>"Byakuran expects Arcobaleno he can kill with the single push of a button that activates something I believe he called Anti-Trinisette Policy. I don't know what it is, but it has proven to be deadly for <em>actual Arcobaleno</em>. Since the Pacifiers didn't change your bodies in the least, you will be perfectly fine and the strongest seven in the world can surely take down an unprepared nineteen year old boy who believes himself invincible but does not yet know your true strength. Because, Arcobaleno of the Sun, it is not just <em>one</em> of those realities, it is <em>all</em> of them except <em>this</em> one. He does not know the Arcobaleno as unrestrained powerhouses. He only knows you as cursed infants whose Flames are constantly feeding the Pacifiers. I don't want to ask you to do anything you don't want to, Reborn," Aria said and there was yet again that <em>sincerity</em> in her words. "It would just be for the best to stop him before he realizes that, while you may be stronger and unbound, you are also no longer all but immortal as <em>Arcobaleno </em>are. Besides, while the Anti-Trinisette Policy, whatever it may be, might not harm <em>you</em>, the Vindice won't be as lucky."</p><p>"Which would leave the currently sealed away Trinisette pieces unprotected," he finished for her through grit teeth. He did not like this. No, not because he doubted Aria's words, but because all of this suggested that Reborn and his Guardians will once again be risking their lives for that trice damned Trinisette! "What, exactly, do you expect us to do?"</p><p>"Well, you took the famous Vongola Rings right under Vongola's nose, right?" Aria asked and Reborn suddenly had a feeling that he was talking to a child, that he was talking to I-Pin, Lambo or Fuuta. There was something in Aria's eyes that suggested she honestly thought the Arcobaleno could do it overnight, that Reborn could just walk up to the Gesso main headquarters, demand the Rings and take them by force if they don't want to hand them over peacefully. It was a childish trust, probably built up by whatever future she used to see, whatever version of Reborn she might have met in that future-that-won't-be. The Sun/Sky honestly wasn't sure how to react to that.</p><p>"It wasn't that easy," he countered carefully. "It took us years before we got our hands on the Vongola Rings." Though, most of those years were spent researching the possibility of the Rings actually being a part of the Trinisette to begin with. Until Kyoya found the files Alaudi had left, they hadn't known anything for certain, thus they couldn't casually just start a feud with the strongest famiglia in the mafia world over rings that might not be <em>the Rings</em> they were looking for. Ultimately, though, it was by chance that they got such a clean break in collecting the Rings. The Cervello had made a mistake. The Rings had been within their easy reach. <em>Kyoya</em> even wore one as an accessory for two weeks! Still does. "I don't know how long it will take us to get the Mare Rings. We don't even know what they look like, besides the Lightning Ring."</p><p>"They're all identical," Gama spoke for the first time since the meeting started, drawing Reborn's attention to him. "Mare Rings are all identical to each other when not in use. They have no color, they all have wings. Only the Sky Ring has spread wings while the rest all have folded wings, like mine."</p><p>"You can also track them due to them having similar energy readings as the Vongola Rings, which you have already had in your possession," Aria added, sighing. "I don't expect immediate results, even from people as strong and capable as the Arcobaleno. I'm willing to wait however long it takes to know that my family is safe. I just wish to protect my comrades. I'm sure you, of all people, understand that, given it is how my mother's demise was brought about."</p><p>"Yeah," the Italian hitman said. "I understand." That didn't mean he had to like it. Still ... "We'll get on it as soon as I return home. However," he added before Aria can start thanking him. "I expect your full cooperation. I need you to tell me <em>everything</em> you know about the Gesso, about the Mare Rings and about the Trinisette because, frankly, our intelligence on it is dismal at best."</p><p>Aria, unexpectedly, blinked at him in confused surprise. "But doesn't your Cloud know almost <em>everything</em> there is to know about it?"</p><p><em>'Skull?'</em> He frowned. "M- our Cloud is a born and raised civilian. Until he met us, he hadn't known a single thing about the mafia except for the nonsense they show in the movies. He doesn't know anymore than the rest of us do."</p><p>"That's odd," the woman said with a frown. "I am certain that uncle Kawahira has a Cloud friend that is close to you." Reborn felt a cold chill of dread go through him. Surely it can't be- "Maybe I'm wrong. I do at times see indigo instead of violet. Maybe my visions are too murky. It's been happening more and more as of late." Somehow, Reborn didn't feel as relieved to hear that. Mostly because his Sky was getting anxious now. It was insistent that this required some looking into. For Kyoya's safety and for Reborn's peace of mind. "Regardless," Aria continued with a shake of her head before smiling at the Sun/Sky. "Thank you, Reborn, even though I know you are not assisting me for my sake, but rather your friends'."</p><p>"<em>Family</em>," Reborn automatically corrected and Aria's smile stretched, becoming just a bit delighted.</p><p>"They are so lucky to have you as their Sky," she said before bidding him farewell and taking her leave, her stupefied Guardians rising after her despite wanting to gawk at Reborn so bad because none of them had gotten that particular Sky-vibe from him.</p><p>Somehow, Reborn didn't feel annoyed that Aria might know his secret. It wasn't even that much of a secret anymore, since the news had spread throughout the mafia pretty fast that Reborn, the world's greatest hitman, was a <em>Sky</em> of all things. (A scorned Bianchi contributed to the speed of the spread greatly.) Somehow, people simply refused to believe it to be true, so it's more of people mocking the news/rumor than being terrified of it. It was on the level where someone says something outrageous and the person listening to it would go 'Yeah, and Reborn's a Sky user!'. Said hitman couldn't help but be amused by this. It was like his teenage days all over again, where traditionalists couldn't grasp the concept that he was such a strong, pure Sun when he used a gun and killed with his Flames instead of healed. They didn't realize just how deadly of a Sky he would be. Mostly because he was already beyond deadly even by Arcobaleno standards.</p><p>He guessed it made sense Aria would know, if she can really see the future. He had this ... <em>feeling</em> that she would have been the Sky <em>Arcobaleno</em> had that system still been in play, like Luce had. Only Aria didn't seem blinded by whatever it is that has struck Luce down and corrupted her Sky.</p><p>Then again, Aria was supposedly only five to six years older than Kyoya. She'd grown up in a world where just about everyone knew Reborn all but hated traditional famiglia Skies and for which reasons. Maybe Aria had even met a thralled Fon and had been disgusted by what her mother had done. Reborn wouldn't be surprised. And Aria seemed to have way better Guardians, too. She'd bonded with them, after all. Reborn didn't know any Sky boss that had done that.</p><p>He'll give her a chance. His Sky intuition was urging him to.</p><p>But for now, he had other important things to worry about.</p><p>Like just what kind of company Kyoya was keeping.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kyoya finally gives Reborn a hint.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The birthday party had been nice. He was actually very touched by just how much effort everyone had put into making him feel special on his birthday. He was amused and delighted at the gifts everyone had prepared but he will openly say that Dame-Tsuna's surprised him the most. How long had he been trying to get math to stick in the boy's head? For two years now, give or take a few months. And all it took was for his own damned son to suggest it would make Reborn really happy for Tsuna to work extra hard to get a better grade!</p><p>No one had even known of the results of the test, judging by the surprised delight that flashed over Nana's face and how emotionally proud Gokudera got over Tsuna doing better in school. Well, Kyoya seemed unsurprised, but Reborn could guess who had helped his student study. The Cloud had probably even been very gentle towards Tsuna during their sessions, probably teaching him the way Reborn had taught Kyoya. He wasn't sure how exactly he felt about Kyoya exposing such a side of Reborn's to someone else, even if it was just Tsuna, without his permission, but the happy tears in Tsuna's eyes when he praised him and thanked him for his effort made him decide it was worth it.</p><p>Damn, but he was really attached to his two dame-students.</p><p>The next day, the celebrations repeated, but with Dame-Tsuna as the birthday boy. Everyone got the future boss a gift, even Xanxus, but Verde almost ended up giving the best gift of all when he updated the Box Weapons so they can combine with weapons he made that made the current 'Vongola Generation' - and Kyoya - resemble the First Generation even more through something he called <em>Cambio Forma</em>. Kyoya, his handcuffs and Roll became even more devastating, Yamamoto somehow got a puppy to go with his swallow, Gokudera now needed archery lessons, Ryohei needed to learn his own limits, Chrome and Mukuro looked weird with theirs, Lambo almost couldn't lift his and Tsuna's had two forms. What's more, the Animals were no longer trapped in Boxes, but rather were now part of the Animal Rings Verde had made. They still needed ordinary rings of the right attribute to call out the Animals' true forms, but the previously-Box Animals could now partially interact with their partners through the Animal Rings.</p><p>It was a step towards ensuring Kyoya can still keep Roll out for as long as he wants but without the need for the Vongola Cloud Ring as a necessary conductor to make it happen.</p><p>It would also prove way more convenient in battle, should it ever come to that.</p><p>What made it a great gift, ultimately, was that it ensured Tsuna's loved ones can protect themselves and be protected, which was the whole reason Tsuna had asked Reborn to continue his training that night, about one year ago.</p><p>Reborn's gift still won out. He knew his student the best, after all, though Fon had been even tougher competition than Verde since the Storm, upon meeting Nana for the first time for Reborn's birthday party, recognized that she had been sealed, too. By Iemitsu. And he had unsealed her Flames, letting out the real, not so ditsy Sawada Nana for the first time in years. It didn't become immediately obvious, but within a couple of hours, people noticed just how much more <em>aware</em> Nana was of <em>everything</em>. It will take some getting used to and they will probably have to tell her the truth about Iemitsu eventually, about what Tsuna's future will inevitably be like.</p><p>But Tsuna had cried tears of joy when she had, for the first time in his life, properly scolded him for having such bad grades and insisted he should apply himself more to do better, serious and concerned like any mother should be. And then he had cried again when Nana grew angry that his father wasn't there for his birthday. Her exact words had been: "Why, Reborn-san has been more of a father to you in two years than that man has for your entire life!"</p><p>Tsuna couldn't quite look his tutor in the eye after that and had a perpetual fear of Kyoya for most of the night until the prefect had snapped that 'no brother of his would be a herbivore so man up, omnivore, and face him'.</p><p>Then came Reborn's gift, which was actually letting Tsuna feel his Sky Flames. Reborn had never let anyone feel his Sky except his Guardians and son, not since the Alexa incident that had caused quite a bit of a problem all those years ago. He hadn't even let people <em>see</em> them, even if it was 'no longer a secret' that he was Sky. None of the teenagers that made up the 'Neo Primo Vongola Generation' had seen his Flames since that night one year ago and none of them had dared ask because they had quickly learned just how touchy the subject was with Reborn.</p><p>But he let them see the orange Flames of his soul on Tsuna's birthday and he actually let Tsuna <em>feel</em> his Flames.</p><p>Tsuna had cried but he had been smiling the biggest grin anyone had ever seen.</p><p>Perhaps Tsuna recognized it as the acceptance that it was.</p><p>Tsuna was no more his by blood than Kyoya was, but that didn't mean Reborn wasn't raising him.</p><p>Dino won't be getting this treatment for yours to come and that was only if he decided to make an honest man out of Reborn's son. Then Dino can be his son in law. Because, really, Reborn may have raised the blond, too, for a part of his life, but Dino had also had a proper father that had actually been <em>there</em> and then also a father figure in Romario. Reborn was actually Tsuna's first proper father figure.</p><p>That still didn't change their usual dynamics. He still torture-trained Tsuna with his spartan methods, but Tsuna tried even harder than before. His grades started improving. He got better at sparring. He still couldn't quite stand up to Kyoya in a fight, or even Mukuro or Yamamoto, but he was definitely stronger than his other Guardians, which meant he could protect them. Reborn watched him strive, every day, to become stronger so he can protect his friends. Kyoya was his final goal, to be able to stand side by side at the demon of Namimori's shoulder so they can protect their loved ones together. Reborn's Sky whispered to him Tsuna's plans to one day maybe offer Kyoya to take over Iemitsu's position in CEDEF so they can change the Vongola and the rest of the mafia together, into a world that at least respected the values the Arcobaleno had set, that the Hibari had lived by.</p><p>It was interesting to watch, even if he knew he should just tell Tsuna now that Kyoya won't be getting involved. Tsuna knew the Cloud won't bond or harmonize with him and had accepted that, had said they weren't compatible and not just in Flames. Tsuna knew he can't handle Kyoya's wish for freedom, his battle-lust, the cruelty he can at times display.</p><p>So instead of inviting Kyoya into his famiglia, when he one day maybe takes over, Tsuna wants him as a consultant, making CEDEF into what it had originally been - <em>advisers</em>.</p><p>It still remained to be seen if Kyoya would want such a position or if even that would be too much crowding for him.</p><p>Speaking of Kyoya, Reborn never <em>did</em> get a chance to speak with his son about the suspicion Aria had arisen. He had, of course, told the Arcobaleno, the Vindice and, naturally, Kyoya about what the Donna had asked and had shown them the Lightning Ring now in their possession. Bermuda had left the meeting with the Mare Ring in a new box meant to hide whatever signal it gave off until they can take it to Talbot for the man to make the device necessary to feed it Flames as it is natural for it, so that the Trinisette can work as it is meant to,the world stay in balance and so the Vindice can be ready for when Reborn and the others gather the rest of the Rings. Reborn also contacted Squalo about Genkishi, because Viper had heard rumors about the other Mist's swordsmanship skills, so they might need to consult with the silver haired Varia commander on that matter before they try to face him.</p><p>Viper also believed him to be in possession of a Hell Ring. They then go on to explain that they are the strongest ranked rings with the Mist attribute and that their power had been discovered way before people learned how to use Dying Will Flames. The price for the immense power they afford is one's own soul, which can drive the wielder to madness if they are not strong enough. Checkerface used to have one, the Segno Hell Ring that Viper had swiped from him before the man was dragged into Vendicare Prison all those years ago, but the Esper often had trouble making it work properly. Only six of these super-rare, super strong rings were in existence and, as of now, only two of the rings' whereabouts are known.</p><p>Genkishi would be a strong, dangerous opponent, Mare Mist Ring or no.</p><p>"Do we have an actual plan regarding getting the Mare Rings from the Gesso?" Fon asked when everyone fell silent after Viper's explanation. "This won't be like with the Vongola Rings. The Gesso won't engage in needless battles like Tsunayoshi-kun, his Guardians and Kyoya were dragged into against the Varia, especially if what Aria said was true about this Byakuran having the knowledge of his alternate selves. He wouldn't set himself up like that."</p><p>"We need to draw him out somehow regardless, kora," Colonello said, crossing his arms and frowning thoughtfully. "Even if we <em>could</em> take down an entire famiglia the size of the Gesso all on our own, we'd be challenging the entire mafia world with a gesture like that, kora. They'd see us as even more of a threat than they already usually do, kora."</p><p>"Colonello's right. We need to get the Gesso to make the first move," Lal agreed, pondering their situation. "To attack first would be to declare war and if we don't wipe them out in one go, we'd have them gathering their allies to strike back on top of the rest of the mafia world itching to shoot holes in us until we're like Swiss cheese."</p><p>"This herbivore believes he has a weapon that can kill you but is actually harmless to you because of you handling the Trinisette the way you are in this world, right?" Kyoya spoke up, drawing everyone's attention to the younger Skylark. "And the herbivore is none the wiser about that, right? Why not use that to your advantage? He'll be the first to attack, you fake your deaths, wait to see him show his true colors by going after the Vongola Rings and the Vindice and then you strike back when he is on your home turf."</p><p>"It <em>could</em> work, theoretically," Verde said, already running the calculations through his mind as to assess the probability of success of such a simple plan. "But we <em>are</em> taking a risk on trusting Aria's ... 'information'," the scientist rolled his eyes and even made annoyed air quotes with his hands, because despite everything they'd seen with the Vindice and the Trinisette - as limited as their experiences were with it beyond stories - actual foresight seemed to be the place where his logical mind drew a line that he refused to cross. Reborn found it funny but knew better than to comment, because that would just set Verde off on a tangent that would simply never end. "That Byakuran indeed <em>doesn't</em> know that we are <em>not</em> cursed infants-" The scientist suddenly remembered who else was in the room with them during the discussion and actually slapped both hands over his mouth as he, wide-eyed, turned to look at Kyoya in fear.</p><p>The rest of the Arcobaleno all stiffened as well, because this would be the first time Kyoya was hearing <em>anything</em> about the Arcobaleno curse that would have turned them into babies for the rest of their lives and eventually sucked them dry of Flames and life. Bermuda was especially tense, because he was the only one who actually <em>looked</em> like a <em>true</em> <em>Arcobaleno</em>, in the original meaning of the title and his and Jaeger's fate as former <em>Arcoableno</em> was obvious. It was something they feared might set Kyoya off in a rage unlike any they'd seen before. Reborn looked at his lover, saw how pale and stricken, but also <em>resigned</em> the younger man looked and knew even without Sky intuition or Fon having talked with him about his greatest fear regarding keeping this secret from the teen that the martial artist believed Kyoya would hate him. He wanted nothing more than to reach over and hug his partner close, to try and shield him from the inevitable reaction even as he braced himself-</p><p>"You don't seem surprised," Skull commented, a frown clear even in his tone of voice, and Reborn actually took the time to really <em>look</em> at Kyoya.</p><p>The younger Cloud really <em>wasn't</em> surprised. He seemed more disgusted by their reactions to Verde's <em>lapsus linguae</em> than what was said.</p><p>"You knew," Reborn said, his strange conversation with Aria coming back to the forefront of his mind, the suspicions he'd been harboring rearing back up as well. <em>Not</em> the most ideal time or place to discuss it, but this might be their only chance. Kyoya had just made a mistake that he can't back away from. He would <em>have</em> to explain this one. "How?"</p><p>Kyoya snorted before contemplating the Vongola Cloud Ring on his finger. Then, to the surprise of just about <em>everyone</em>, he took it off and tossed it to Bermuda, who nearly dropped it. "You can take that now."</p><p>"You'd rather give up your beloved Roll than tell us?" Jaeger asked suspiciously but Kyoya just rolled his eyes and showed his right hand, all fingers free of rings.</p><p>"Where is your Animal Ring?" Verde somewhat demands, letting his hands fall down and completely forgetting about his earlier mistake in the wake of Kyoya possibly losing one of his best inventions. Verde was a very proud scientist. He would not appreciate his inventions being treated as mere toys if they were not <em>meant</em> to be toys, and the Boxes and Animal Rings definitely <em>weren't</em>.</p><p>But it <em>was</em> suspicious. Not even Tsuna, who absolutely <em>adored</em> his sky lion cub Natsu, wore his Animal Ring as often as Kyoya did. Kyoya often even <em>slept</em> with it, despite it being as spiky as Roll. Kyoya loved having Roll out as much as he loved having Hibird fluttering around him all the time.</p><p>Kyoya would <em>not</em> give up Roll's Ring.</p><p>"I don't need Rings anymore," Kyoya replied casually, before he brought up his left hand and revealed his wrist. On it was a large, rather complicated looking silver bracelet with spikes and chains. There was a <em>huge</em> oval violet crystal in the center of the bracelet, the silhouette of a skylark in flight over it in gold, securing the stone in place. The crystal glowed with Cloud Dying Will Flames when Kyoya started channeling and then Roll popped up, with a crystal on its forehead and very distinctly violet instead of black eyes.</p><p>The crystal didn't crack under Kyoya's intense Flame waves even as a whole minute passed by and Roll seemed rather relaxed and content.</p><p>"What <em>is</em> that?" Verde asked, awed, coming closer to inspect the bracelet while Roll turned onto his back and silently begged Kyoya to rub his tummy, which the Cloud did.</p><p>"Christmas gift."</p><p>"That's old man Talbot's work," countered Bermuda, his grip on the Cloud Vongola Ring tightening. "I'd recognize it anywhere. We stare at the contraptions he's made for the Trinisette every day." Kyoya nodded, not really looking at anyone but his animal partner. "How did you get it? Talbot never said anything about knowing you."</p><p>"So I should answer all of your questions, but you refuse to tell me about the Trinisette?" The teen countered with an arched eyebrow, looking back up at them all.</p><p>"You seem to know about it, anyway, so why tell you if you've somehow managed to find out on your own?" Replied Viper in a sarcastic question, but that was the wrong thing to say because Kyoya glared.</p><p>"This," he told them. "<em>This</em> is why I go to a realtor shop every time you decide to be useless herbivores and forget that I am perfectly capable of protecting myself and fighting at your side. <em>This</em> is <em>why</em>." He huffed, crossing his arms and not looking at them. "It's as if you all forgot that one time in Greece when Lal needed my help to get her out of prison when I was eleven. Or the number of times I've helped Viper find the information they needed. Or that one time when those stupid cult-scientist herbivores came to Namimori to try and kidnap Verde when all of you were away and we were the only ones left in the house when I was <em>eight</em>. And did you all forget your last joint mission before babbo went to teach Bucking Horse and chichi went to dismantle the Triads?"</p><p>That was actually a very good point to bring up for Kyoya to win the argument. The mission had, originally, been Colonello's, but the blond and his unit had been betrayed by a comrade and captured by the enemy. Lal, being the closest, had responded, despite still being injured from her own latest mission. Her wound had reopened and she'd passed out from blood loss. Coloenllo had managed to contact Viper and Viper had sent out a message to Reborn before going to try and help them out. Only the bastards were paranoid about Mists because their leader had had a very bad experience with one and so there were powerful barriers that canceled out illusions. Made by Verde himself, no less. So Reborn had to take Verde with him and because he didn't know if his other Rain and Mist were also injured, so they might need help carrying them all out, he'd called in Fon. Reborn got knocked out by odorless, colorless sleeping gas modified to take down Suns - also Verde's work, from before meeting Reborn and the others - Verde was easily captured and Fon got stuck in a trap somewhere while he had been trying to sneak around to find his family.</p><p>Skull, when he got called by Kyoya who told him the others were gone too long, picked up the kid, left him at a safe house closest to where the others were being held according to the information the kid could give him, and took Oodako to go and save his Sky and fellow Guardians. Only to be captured at the entrance.</p><p>It had been a very embarrassing mission altogether.</p><p>The Arcobaleno had started working on freeing themselves as soon as they regained consciousness but their cells were hardened by Lightning Flames and any damage they managed to make was quickly fixed by propagating Cloud Flames while their captors kept pumping all sorts of gasses in to make them sluggish - though the original purpose of the gases was actually to knock them out into a coma.</p><p>In the end, Kyoya had been the one to save them, hanging upside down from the dungeon ceiling like a tonfa-weidling, unmasked Spider-Man who was staring at them with judging silver-blue eyes for being caught so easily. Kyoya had freed them and then defended them when the security guards finally caught on that their prisoners were escaping until the Arcoabelno fully recovered from the overdose of gases in their systems.</p><p>Then the Arcobaleno had walked out of that enemy's hideout, covered in blood, a sleepy Kyoya in Fon's arms because of a sprained ankle that the Storm would not let him aggravate and Reborn just a bit too tired to heal it from constantly healing his idiot Guardians - and himself - from all the injuries they kept getting in the fight as they broke their way out of there. They had been fine, mostly, just scraps and bruises the Sun/Sky was not up to healing back then.</p><p>Had Kyoya not come to get them, though, they would have had to wait for Reborn or Fon to get used to the gases enough that they can heal/burn through their effects and break out by themselves, which could have taken hours, maybe even a couple of days because Verde had theorized they weren't always using the same ones.</p><p>They owed the younger Hibari for that one.</p><p>"That doesn't answer any of our questions, Kyoya," Reborn reminded, frowning disapprovingly at his son. "How did you find out about the Trinisette and the <em>Arcobaleno</em>? How did you get the bracelet from Talbot? How did <em>Talbot</em> get something that won't shatter under your Flames?"</p><p>"I <em>did</em> answer two of those three questions, though," the prefect replied. "It was a Christmas gift-"</p><p>"Christmas was last week. Why haven't you given up the Ring before then, kora?"</p><p>"I had to test it out to make sure the bracelet was working as it should be," countered Kyoya immediately. "It was a Christmas gift I got from a realtor here in Namimori. We play Go whenever you annoy me by trying to keep secrets as though I am a mere child that can't help you or defend myself. How <em>Talbot</em> knew where to find the materials needed to make something to replace the Vongola Cloud Ring, I don't know, but the Cloud Bracelet combines <em>all</em> of my weapons, including my formerly-Box Weapon Animal, Roll. It's way more convenient than rings on my fingers, makes it easier to grip tonfa and handle handcuffs. It also allows me to keep Roll out as long as I did with the Cloud Ring without needing any additional power added on my side. I like it."</p><p>"How would a <em>realtor</em> in Namimori have the kind of money needed to pay for such an amazing custom job by Talbot?" Bermuda questioned. "The only reasons the containers for the pieces of Trinisette were affordable for us Vindice was because we let Talbot study our Pacifiers and our Flames of Night in exchange."</p><p>Kyoya shrugged and got up. "I already gave you all the information you need to figure it out." With that, he walked out of the room without a single glance back, ignoring a pouting Verde he left behind, who wanted to actually run a few tests on the Bracelet but was currently denied the chance to.</p><p>"Viper, can you check with your Thoughtography all the realtor shops in Namimori?" Fon asked, bringing the attention back from watching Kyoya disappear to the matter at hand. "I've not ran a proper patrol of Namimori since my return from China, last year. Kyoya seemed to have it handled so I did not wish to step on his toes. He's always loved Namimori more than I have, so I left it completely in his care."</p><p>Of course Fon can't truly love Namimori, even with all the years of good memories he has made since becoming Reborn's Storm. He had half a lifetime of screwed up memories for the town before then due to his father. Kyoya, on the other hand, only had good memories. Namimori was <em>his</em> the way it had never been Fon's.</p><p>Viper took out their scroll and prepared for a big sneeze, which had the Arcobaleno and the Vindice all scooting backwards to prevent any of the snot accidentally landing on them. When the scrying was finished, Viper looked over the short list of names and their mouth seemed to drop somewhere near the end of the page. Then they scrambled to get the Hell Ring off of their finger and the audience all watched in confusion before flinching back when the tentacle-like 'decorations' of the Ring shivered once before the Ring seemed to disappear all on its own in that teleportation trick or whatever that most Mists used.</p><p>They all stared at the spot where the Ring used to be before Reborn let his charcoal eyes settle on the list and he wasn't sure if he should curse or bang his head against the nearest hard surface in exasperation at his son when he read the problematic name.</p><p>'Kawahira's Realtors'.</p><p><em>Damn</em>. <em>It</em>!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The chapter speaks for itself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So," Reborn said faux conversationally when he brazenly walked into Checkerface's little covert realtor shop, having somehow managed to stop both his Guardians and the Vindice from following to disembowel the ancient man where he stood. Which it turned out to be at a counter of sorts, eating takeout ramen with one hand while he was cleaning up the remnants of a Go game with the other, though his eyes were focused on a report that Reborn just <em>knew</em> was written by Kyoya because he could see his son's neat handwriting from where he was standing. "You broke out of prison, came to the home of the <em>Skylarks</em> of all places - where you should have known you can't hide - to settle down and keep low key, opened a realtor shop and started living on ramen while daring to go behind all of our backs and play Go with <em>our</em> Kyoya? That takes guts, especially given how the last time you messed with one of our own ended."</p><p>The - <em>waaaay</em> - older man looks up from the papers in front of him and calmly blinks at the deadliest hitman in the world, finishing the string of noodles he's slurping none too quickly and swallowing before he bothers to speak. "I know you probably won't believe me, Reborn-san, but I truly have no ill intentions towards young Kyo-kun. Rather, I like the boy. I respect him. And you should not concern yourself with my previous ... plans for you and your comrades. I have no reason to cause you harm or ... <em>curse</em> you, not with a far more effective system implanted to keep the world in balance."</p><p>Kawahira didn't look a day older, one iota different from the last time the Sun/Sky had seen him. The only thing that had changed was his outfit, really. He wore an olive green, rather plain looking. His hair was still white and short. His eyes were still sharp and such a dark purple, they might actually be black. He was relaxed, his whole body language languid, as if he didn't have a care in the world. As if Reborn wasn't standing in his little hideyhole, still pissed and hateful enough from last time that he would gladly shoot the bastard right there and then, neutral zone and street full of civilians outside or not.</p><p>"You're right, I don't believe you," Reborn said, walking closer steadily, Leon turning into a gun and appearing in his hand as his expensive Italian leather shoes click-clacked ominously with each step, as if a countdown before death takes one's soul. Given what Checkerface had done to them seventeen years ago, that might just be the case. "I want you to stay the fuck away from my son."</p><p>"Then tell him he shouldn't come here," the Mist retorted and Reborn grit his teeth.</p><p>You don't just <em>tell</em> a Cloud like Kyoya to <em>not</em> move as he pleases. That's a recipe for disaster and for that Cloud hating you because you are restraining it. Kyoya's <em>really</em> touchy where restraints are concerned. His babbo or not, Kyoya <em>will</em> hate him if he tries to forbid him from going somewhere, especially after all the long years of not telling the teen just about <em>anything</em> regarding the true secrets of the Trinisette.</p><p>And Kawahira, damn him, knew this!</p><p>"Why are you hanging around my son so much? Why are you telling him about the Trinisette and <em>your</em> Arcobaleno? Why did you choose Namimori? When did you escape from Vendicare? And why should I not kill you right now, when you've tried to make me and my friends into cursed infants?"</p><p>"That's a lot of questions," Kawahira observed, putting his things away but taking the bowl of ramen with him as he moved away from the counter and instead walked over to a small reception area. He sat down on one of the two seater couches and gestured for Reborn to make himself comfortable on the other. "I guess most of them are somewhat connected? The answers, I mean. You see, I escaped from Vendicare seven years ago, give or take a few months. I came to Namimori because it is a neutral zone, where even the Vindice must tread carefully. It is, as you said, the home of Skylarks. That is both its advantage and disadvantage. It was not I who sought out young Kyo-kun. Rather, he learned an escaped Vendicare convict has arrived in his territory and he came to me. Somehow, between green tea, being bitten to death, showing him interesting tricks with Mist Flames and a very intense game of Go, he decided to let me stay. Said I'm a 'wolf in sheep's clothing', hiding my fangs, a carnivore fitting in with herbivores." That ... That sounds a bit too like what Kyoya would say for Reborn's liking. It sounded almost as though Kyoya <em>liked</em> and <em>respected</em> Kawahira. What an uncomfortable thought. "I'm not sure how much he knew about who I was, in the beginning, but he <em>did</em> know I had access to information and resources he could use to help his family, so we kept up a rather frequent and interesting raport. Then, two years ago, he barged into my shop and demanded I tell him about the Trinisette."</p><p>"Two years ago? Why would he suddenly ask after five years of knowing you and never saying a word about it?"</p><p>"He said you yourselves were the one to tell him I am Checkerface, by name no less. Before you politely asked him to leave the room because it was not a conversation you wanted him to be a part of because you are overprotective." Kawahira sighed, shaking his head. "I can understand being an overprotective parent very well, Reborn-san, but Kyo-kun is not an ordinary child. He comes from a very special family, bloodline wise, he has been brought up in a very special, peculiar way. He is a Skylark brought up by <em>I Prescelti Sette</em>. He is power and competence personified, packed in a teenager. And you were one of the people to make it so. The boy can take care of himself. He only wants to prove himself to be of equal standing with his precious family, he just wants to be a part of your world. No, not the mafia, but the world you've built during your collectively self-appointed mission to create a better system that does not rely on humans to upkeep the Trinisette."</p><p>"Don't tell me how to raise my own son!" Snapped the gunman, his Flames flaring in rage, eager to off this man, before he reined them in. "You don't know <em>anything</em> about Kyoya-"</p><p>"No?" Kawahira challenged, arching an eyebrow condescendingly even as his eyes flashed in a very dangerous way. A little flare of Mist Flames that indicated a deep seethed irritation in the other man had Reborn's eyes flickering down to his hand holding the chopsticks, where he easily spotted the Hell Ring Viper had been using for seventeen years but had disappeared once they threw it off of their person just hours ago. "Tell me, <em>Reborn-san</em>." The tone was snide this time, which is what made Reborn realize that Kawahira had been unexpectedly respectful since this little encounter started. "Has it been you who was here to help him through the embarrassment he felt when his voice broke? Have you been the one to assist him in fighting off the Trad 6 that had come to overtake Namimori in Vongola's name because Nono recognized Sawada Tsunayoshi of Primo's bloodline might be his only possible choice of successor when Hibari Kyoya was thirteen? Have you been the one to guide his Flames to close up the wound from a scythe that had very nearly cut him in half? Did you guard his precious Namimori while he recovered? Did <em>you</em> or one of <em>yours</em> teach him to use his Flame types at the same time but not together, to use both their properties without mixing them? Did any of <em>you</em> find a solution to his fear of losing his precious hedgehog and go out of your way to ensure it becomes a reality? Did any of <em>you</em> act as his safe haven when he just wants to hide from the world? Or were you the ones to chase him down in your smothering worry because he is 'just a child'? Because I was there, but I don't remember any of <em>you</em> being there for him, too."</p><p>Reborn grit his teeth because, no, he <em>wasn't</em>. He hadn't even <em>known</em> that the Trad 6 had tried to invade Namimori and Kyoya's voice had gone from his childish drawl to the one he has now in the span of a few months he was with Dino in Italy. Reborn had teasingly complained about not being there to tease the Cloud every time his voice would crack due to puberty catching up to him, but he had truly felt like he had lost something by missing it. It's exactly the experience Kawahira was cruelly mocking him with: just being there for his son, giving him advice and comfort, reassuring him that there was nothing to be embarrassed by. He's horrified to hear about the scythe wound, though, and couldn't believe he felt <em>gratitude</em> of all things towards Kawahira for actually being there, because Kyoya would be dead otherwise, especially if he'd been unconscious when he had needed to do the patching up.</p><p>"Why did you? Why were you there for him all this time?" He asked instead of trying to tear the man apart with words and insults. Fuck the Trinisette and everything, <em>his son's</em> safety and well-being came first.</p><p>Kawahira took a breath to calm himself, sighing through his nose. "Because he, despite being close with Vidice, hid me, helped me, even protected me like he would any other citizen of Namimori. You could say he is the first friend I've had since my species all but died out. Because he's the only person alive who knows of me but does not a) fear me, b) hate me or c) worship every word that comes out of my mouth like it is the gospel. I like and respect him. I wish him no ill. I would not let harm befall him."</p><p>"He would be hurt, he would be <em>dead</em>, had you gone through with your original plan for us," the hitman coldly pointed out, watching Kawahira's fingers tighten their hold on the chopsticks at the idea of a world with no Kyoya. Reborn had to relax his grip on his gun a little, too, for the same reason. It was impossible to imagine his life without the younger Hibari in it. Fon, for one, would be a completely different person. The Arcobaleno as a whole would be very different people because Kyoya had smoothed their edges without making them any less dangerous.</p><p>"I already told you that you have nothing to worry about where that is concerned."</p><p>"And why is that? You still haven't answered all of my questions, but this is what I really want to know. Why is it that you are content to just watch us collect all the pieces and seal them away so no one can ever use them again, so that you can never sacrifice another person to the Pacifiers?"</p><p>Checkerface, or whatever his true identity and name might be, just watched him passively for a moment before he sighed and looked resigned. "Because I never <em>wanted</em> to create such a cruel system. It was the only solution, the only way, for <em>centuries</em>. I did what I could, but being kind when dooming someone to such a fate turned out to be a greater cruelty than mocking them for it. So I built up the character of Checkerface, a villain of sorts, that can be hated and blamed so as to give the Arcobaleno a target for their misery. It is how Bermuda, eventually, developed the eight Flame Type, the Flames of Night, out of hatred for me. It was an unexpected bonus, because the system Sephira, the first boss of Giglio Nero, created that you today call the mafia was orbiting around the powerful Vongola Rings and the Vindice became almost like protection for them, even if they did not realize. The Mare Rings were kept a secret, which was their own protection. As the only Administrator of the Trinisette, it fell to me to oversee all three of the sets of artifacts when Sephira died. But that is too much for one man."</p><p>"So you created the Cervello?" Reborn guessed, finding himself interested a bit in the story. Just a bit, mind. He would still leave a happy man if he could just shoot this guy.</p><p>"They've proven to be deficient in recent years," Kawahira said bitterly. "The point is, until Talbot and his amazing talent was born, I had no other option."</p><p>"Then why didn't <em>you </em>approach Talbot back in Primo's time and ask him for help like Bermuda and Vindice did?"</p><p>"Talbot needed almost two centuries of studying their Pacifiers before he got it right," Kawahira revealed and Reborn arched an eyebrow. Bermuda had never mentioned <em>that</em> tidbit before. "It would be cruel to bring generations upon generations of people to him with the possible hope of releasing them from their curse, only for it to last longer than <em>they</em> can and with them to watch their hope die when I tell them it is time to take away their Pacifiers and pass them on to the next generation."</p><p>"That's also something that interests me," the Sun hummed. "You say 'pass on' the Pacifiers, but all of the Vindice have their own that had been turned to stone upon their 'death' and Bermuda has his Clear Pacifier, too. How can you 'pass on' Pacifiers if each Arcobaleno seems to keep theirs?"</p><p>"Each <em>former</em> Arcobaleno would usually keep a stone replica created by the extraction of the real Pacifier to identify them as people who had once honorably literally bore the world on their shoulders," the white haired man replied. "That's how it started out. I've used to tell humans what was going to happen. They had thought it an honor to sacrifice their lives so. But then it happened that some people <em>didn't</em> die and instead became disfigured and crippled for the rest of their natural lives. People started calling me a demon, started believing I was feeding their souls to devils and creatures of the pit, whatever those might be in their silly little heads. They started hunting me and I had no choice but to fight back. I did not enjoy hurting those people. That's when the secrecy began, when I changed the rules. But times have also changed and no one was willing to be a sacrifice, whether they knew that they could live a crippled life afterwards or not. The practice stayed so that their loved ones might one day identify them if they choose to leave home as Arcobaleno. It stayed afterwards because it had become a part of the process and the Pacifiers do it themselves. Bermuda's was a bit of an exception, but you can already guess as to why."</p><p>"The stone ones are dead. Bermuda's is empty of the Flames of the Sky but he <em>does</em> have his special Flames of Night to light it."</p><p>"Exactly," Kawahira says with a nod.</p><p>"Why Namimori?" Reborn asked again, because that was one thing the other hadn't answered that really kind of bugged him. Namimori was the most monitored and protected town in the world because it was the headquarters of the Hibari Clan. Kawahira must have known that. Everyone did! The Skylarks used to be infamous, even if their legend had died down a bit after their demise, with only two Hibari remaining in the world to uphold their huge legacy. Then the Arcobaleno moved here, too. Kawahira should have chosen just about any other place on Earth instead of Namimori to <em>hide</em>.</p><p>"Namimori is neutral ground, the territory of the Skylarks. Vindice has very little authority here, even if they are friendly with the two remaining Hibari."</p><p>"You came to hide here and yet you were found almost immediately. It's not a good place to hide, really."</p><p>"I've been hiding here for the two hundred years that the Hibari have ruled this town, Reborn-san," Kawahira informed him and Reborn would have choked on a drink or food if he'd had any. "No one has ever found me, even when they had known whom and what to look for. Even the Hibari. However, Hibari <em>Kyoya </em>found me. Because he was <em>better</em>. I think he might have even sensed me, back then. He had had his Cloud Flames stretched out over all of Namimori and a bit beyond so he can keep watch over everything. I think he was very lonely if he came to seek me out himself."</p><p>"Kyoya's a Cloud. He's never been lonely for a day of his life. He's never had need to," the hitman countered, frowning at the sheer hilarity of the thought that his antisocial son can be lonely.</p><p>"It was the first time he's been completely alone. He wasn't used to it."</p><p>That stopped Reborn's retort in his tracks. He thought back to what Kawahira had said, did some math and glared at the man. "You arrived in Namimori in the months since we all moved out?" Was it coincidence or had Kawahira <em>planned</em> this?</p><p>"Weeks, actually. Kyo-kun had been bored and lonely. He used to come almost every day for tea and Go. Later, we started having more serious conversations and meetings. He just left, about half an hour before you came in, actually. I guess that was his goodbye? Or maybe a warning that he's revealed my presence here to you?"</p><p>"He gave us a hint. He never outright said anything."</p><p>Kawahira nodded at that, a little proud smile flitting over his lips. "He's becoming a bit more Mist-like in his behavior. That will be useful for his plans to start an organization based on his Disciplinary Committee and spread it over the world in honor of his clan's information network and agency. But that might be something you should discuss with him. I have a feeling there might be something else you wish to talk to me about?"</p><p>"Can the Gesso Skies seriously see into an alternate world?"</p><p>"With the Mare Sky Ring, yes. Do you plan on taking up Aria-chan's little request? Byakuran Gesso is not an easy opponent to fight, whether he has the correct information about you and yours or not. He will have access to all the alternate realities that exist, and they are infinite. Aria-chan's just under the impression that this is the only world that has the Arcobaleno being Arcobaleno without being <em>Arcobaleno</em>, if you understand my meaning." Reborn nodded. "Those worlds are probably few and far in between, admittedly, so he will need time to search for them in the infinite sea until he finds them and learns about them. For that, he'd be in a cocoon, vulnerable because his mind would not be there. And while it would be a perfect time to attack, you should probably not wait for a time when he will try it. If you do not get the right opening, he will learn what he needs and be even harder to defeat. I suggest you deal with him as soon as possible."</p><p>Reborn sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose in an effort to stave off the headache. He needs espresso. Preferably with his whole family within sight and Kyoya and Fon in arm's reach. And a nap. Most <em>definitely</em> a nap because he'll then need to explain everything he's learned to his Guardians, possibly train Tsuna and <em>his</em> Guardians some more and have a stern talk with Kyoya in which he will also apologize. Then there's trying to convince the Vindice that they shouldn't hunt down Kawahira because clearly the man truly has no intentions of changing their little system for the Trinisette.</p><p>Not once has Reborn detected a single lie while the Mist had spoken. His Sky Flames whispered a bit reluctantly that the man was sincere, that he wanted nothing but redemption, that he planned on watching over Kyoya's precious Namimori each time that the little skylark couldn't. That he only wants to keep the world safe and that now that there's a better way to do it, he is finally ready to rest. Whether that means he'll die soon or if he'll just keep a vigilant eye from afar remains to be seen. For some reason, Reborn would rather not for Kawahira to die. The man must have survived this long on will power alone. Dying Will Flames could keep a person alive, especially someone who has Flames like the not-human before him. His Dying Will had been focused around up-keeping the Trinisette and while there <em>was</em> an effective system in place, it still needs to be watched over until it is certain everyone has forgotten it and will never be able to find it. Kawahira can't die yet. He hoped the man understood that.</p><p>Sighing again, Reborn silently, subtly signaled for Leon to transform back into his original form and stood up, walking towards the door without looking back.</p><p>"That's it?" Kawahira asked behind him, sounding incredulous. "I was honestly expecting you to kill me, Reborn-san."</p><p>He paused. "Will you take away the Pacifiers from Bermuda and use them again? Will you turn Kyoya into an <em>Arcobaleno</em>? Will you come after my students? Will you target anyone from <em>my family</em> again?"</p><p>"Of course not! I never <em>wanted</em> to sacrifice people to begin with! I-"</p><p>"Then yes, that's it." The hitman looked over his shoulder and tipped his fedora at the man who used to be Checkerface and just walked out. He paused when he felt eyes on him from just a few meters away and turned to look, finding the silver-blue eyes of his son tracking his every movement. Reborn smiled at the teen and tipped his head in invitation to join him, which would also allow Kyoya to walk casually pass the realtor's shop he'd just left and peek subtly in to make sure Kawahira was not dead or dying in there. When his son finally caught up with him, Reborn was surprised when Kyoya actually hugged him around the waist, burying his head into his chest the way the Hibari had not done in years. He was surprised how much he had missed it.</p><p>"Let's go home, babbo," the prefect said when they both stepped back.</p><p>"<em>Hai</em>, we still have a lot to talk about." Fon should be there, too.</p><p>His guardians, too. And Vindice. Possibly Dame-Tsuna and Dame-Dino when they start discussing Byakuran.</p><p>Kyoya nodded and, together, they walked back to the Hibari Compound, to <em>home</em>, in companionable silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fate can be changed, but destiny is what it is.</p><p>Destiny, however, is meant to be fulfilled.</p><p>And THAT is the difference.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How the Arcobaleno didn't become the Arcobaleno but were still the Arcobaleno nonetheless.</p><p>(Or fate &amp; destiny come a knocking. Too bad Reborn answers the door XD Only one survives and just barely XD)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byakuran finally made his move on March 5th, releasing a substance that emitted a type of radiation deadly to the <em>Arcoabelno</em>. This was confirmed on several accounts. One, the day it was released, a half-crazed Jaeger called and said Bermuda had collapsed out of the blue and was all but impossible to wake up, his powerful Flames of Night flickering and diminishing slowly. The entire Vindice was in a panic, because they all depended on Bermuda to live and fight through the Flames he shares with them. Two, the day after an even more panicked Gama contacted Reborn, reporting that Aria had suddenly fallen ill and that her Flames were painfully fluctuating all over the place. No Sun could heal her and no doctor could find any illness. They feared for the baby as much as they did for her.</p><p>And three, almost a week later, a very pale, very sickly Kawahira dragged himself to the gates of the Hibari Compound before he collapsed. Skull had been the one to find him and drag him inside, down to Verde's lab, where the scientist then promptly hooked him up to his newest invention that creates a type of barrier around the person wearing it, filtering through the radiation so it does not come in contact with the wearer. The same devices had been immediately sent to the Vindice and Aria and just like them, Kawahira recovered fully a few hours later.</p><p>Verde had been theorizing about what kind of weapon could kill the <em>Arcobaleno</em> without affecting anyone else and with some research into how being bound to the Pacifiers could change a person's body beyond the chibifying part, he'd guessed it would be a chemical weapon and so had prepared devices that just needed tuning to the kind of chemicals that will be released. He'd needed three days after Bermuda collapsed to perfect it and now all those affected by the radiation were safe.</p><p>He was a bit stumped, at first, why Kawahira and Aria were affected, but the ancient Mist cleared it up. Every Giglio Nero Donna had been an <em>Arcobaleno</em>. Some of them had even given <em>birth</em> in that state, so their children were much more susceptible to this Anti-Trinisette Policy than they would have been simply for being the first Earthlings like Kawahira, hybrid or not. He then also revealed that the Policy seemed to be attacking those differences in how cells of the body generate and channel Dying Will Flames that is distinctly different in Earthlings and humans. The <em>Arcobaleno</em>, when bound to the Pacifiers, are changed on an almost molecular level to better channel their Flames and feed the Pacifiers, closer to the constitution of the first Earthlings than humans.</p><p>Suddenly, Fon's words from years ago, when he recounted what some of the records said about the 'chosen strongest seven' becoming 'not entirely human anymore' made a whole lot more sense and had a deeper meaning than just becoming cursed, immortal infants.</p><p>Kyoya insisted Kawahira stay at the Compound instead of his dingy little shop. No one argued. They'd had months to come to terms with the fact that Kawahira <em>played</em> a villain because it was easier to bear the hate than watch despair settle in due to kindness and crushed hopes. Bermuda still insisted that the ancient Mist and he not be in the same room if at all possible because he wasn't sure if he'd have the impulse control not to try to kill him on the spot. That was easily arranged and no one commented on it.</p><p>For a while, they did nothing, waiting for Byakuran to make his second move. They had no reason to rush. While the radiation proved deadly to <em>Arcobaleno</em> - and Vindice and (half-)Earthlings - it did not disrupt the way their established system fed the assembled pieces of Trinisette with the required Flames. Verde even proposed that they feed the Pacifiers some more Flames as, theoretically, as the Policy was called Anti-Trinisette, giving the Trinisette more Flames <em>could</em>, in theory, dispel the effects of the radiation. Reborn agreed but said they'd do it <em>after</em> they made sure the radiation can't just be released again. It would be a waste of time, energy and Flames to constantly do it if the radiation will just be released again. The rest all agreed and so they settled in to wait while also covertly preparing the Vongola and Cavallone and all their allies for war.</p><p>Giglio Nero soon found themselves facing the Gesso on bloody battlefields, about two weeks after Aria had first 'fallen ill'. Genkishi made his allegiance known, even if he was not aware of it yet. Viper had had him under surveillance since the day Reborn had shared his meeting with Aria and the information she'd given. Squalo descended on the other swordsman in a bloody, harsh duel to the death and Xanxus bitched at Reborn and Viper for hours when his second in command came back with a few centimetres of his hair cut off unevenly but with the Mare Mist Ring in hand. Squalo complained a bit, too, because his hair <em>was</em> an indicator of his undying loyalty to Xanxus and it had taken years to grow it that long, but it wasn't too bad. He just needed to get a decent trim to even it out without Xanxus killing the hairdresser for daring to cut off even more of the silver hair.</p><p>Viper and Reborn could only stand to the side and watch in exasperated disbelief when they realized those two idiots <em>still</em> weren't together and then promptly lost all faith in humanity when they did the math and it turned out these two were as bad as Colonello and Lal.</p><p>Viper promised Reborn they will do their best to heal them of this idiocy before the hitman gets an itchy trigger finger because he's already <em>dealt</em> with this shit one times too many. Lal and Colonello had been bad enough and the only reason he hadn't killed them back then was because they were his Rains.</p><p>About a month after the Anti-Trinisette Policy was released, Byakuran Gesso made the arrogant announcement to the mafia world that he had killed all of the Arcobaleno, which made him the top topic of gossip from the West to the East. The Arcobaleno started preparing for the inevitable extraction mission, Reborn, Lal and Colonello amassing ammunition and guns, Skull fixing up all of his vehicles, Verde doing a last round of checkups on his robot army that will serve as backup, Viper and Fon taking over the training of the teenagers and young adults that insisted it was as much their fight as it was the Arcobaleno's because the Gesso were targeting <em>Vongola</em>. Fon and Kyoya took care of the Namimori kids while Viper prepared the Varia.</p><p>Two months into announcing the 'death' of the Arcobaleno and attacking the Giglio Nero, Byakuran turned his sights on Vongola and declared the intent of starting a war with them, but proposed they sign a treaty between them before first blood is spilled.</p><p>Vongola Decimo agrees.</p><p>All the advisers are there, for both groups, and all the Guardians. However, as Reborn stands some ways behind Xanxus, leaning casually against the wall with arms crossed, it becomes <em>very clear</em> that Xanxus was not who Byakuran had been expecting. That Lal was not who he thought would be the leader of CEDEF. That Viper would not be the one representing the Varia. That Kyoya and Fon would not be the ones representing Vongola's allies as the heads of the Foundation - a reformed and expanded Disciplinary Committee, formed just a couple of months ago on the foundations of what had once been the Skylark information network - and the Hibari Clan respectively. That Dino Cavallone and <em>Aria</em> would be among the allied bosses representing their famiglias. That <em>Reborn</em> would be a trusted consultant and representative of the future Vongola boss still in training.</p><p>Byakuran, already white from head to toe, went <em>pale</em> as he saw that the Arcobaleno were not only <em>not dead</em> but also not <em>Arcobaleno</em>. All the bravery and arrogance drained out of him and his weird Guardians all noticed.</p><p>Reborn didn't care. All he cared about were the Mare Rings he could see on their fingers. The final five pieces missing from the Trinisette. The end of his and his Guardians' search. They key to finally starting a normal life, as normal as life can be for the Arcobaleno.</p><p>They didn't even need to <em>do</em> anything. Byakuran had set himself up by organizing an ambush in an attempt to assassinate Vongola Decimo, whom he had believed would be Sawada Tsunayoshi. Xanxus was not Tsuna. He didn't hesitate to kill. His right hand man was not Gokudera. Squalo happily bathed in the blood of his enemies. Reborn was not just a tutor. He was a hitman first and foremost. Kyoya and Fon were not hesitant about killing any enemies that came their way. Lal protected her family, even if she's currently just representing a headless organization. After all, Reborn, Fon, Viper and Kyoya were there. Viper took care of securing the Rings when no one was focusing on them. They didn't even notice until they could no longer manifest Flames outside of their bodies.</p><p>Byakuran watched with wide, panicked purple eyes as Reborn approached him, keeping him carefully always in his focus, his black eyes glinting orange even as he fired a Chaos Shot to paralyze his body by numbing all the muscles and organs through overstimulation by too much Sun Flames' activation attribute.</p><p>"H-how is this happening!? No, I was supposed to <em>win</em>!"</p><p>Reborn says nothing and just aims for the head. Byakuran is far from his first and even further from his last kill. The Mare Sky Ring on his finger dulls and Reborn takes it off without a single regard for the bloody corpse he leaves behind.</p><p>"Well, that was rather anticlimactic," Reborn commented later as Xanxus invited them all for a drink. Well, everyone except Dino, Kyoya, Lussuria and Fon. The former two were off on a date or something while the latter two were off somewhere, sparring. Or more like Fon was kicking Lussuria's ass because the Varia Sun was a masochistic fanboy of the world's best master martial artist.</p><p>"Verde says he, Colonello and Skull are finished with the Gesso base," Viper offers, taking a sip of their own wine. Xanxus had the good stuff. "Bel reports that he got the Vongola kiddies safely back home from raiding their research facility. Apparently, there's this Namimori Irie Shoichi kid there that's been working on some sort of time traveling device? And a design for a huge underground base in Namimori? Yeah, they're bringing him in and some kid named Spanner. Bel says they seem to be good mechanics and technicians. Yare yare, but bringing home enemy scientists ..." The Esper trailed off into an exasperated sigh.</p><p>"It's quite possible the fluffy trash insisted on it," Squalo offers up, pouring more wine into Xanxus glass without being asked to because he apparently knows when his boss wants more. "He's too soft to be a mafia boss."</p><p>"True, but Vongola <em>did</em> start off as a vigilante group," Reborn returned with a shrug. "I honestly don't care what he does with Vongola when he takes over. As long as he doesn't interfere with me and mine, we'll be good."</p><p>"He's still thinking of taking the feral trash as the External Adviser," Xanxus finally spoke up. He and Tsuna had actually kept in contact after Tsuna happily let Xanxus become Decimo, given he had no intentions of becoming a mafia boss. He let Xanxus root out all the corrupt family members and hunt down everyone suspected to be involved in his brothers' deaths - there was a <em>long</em> hunt on the Cervello - and rule how he saw fit before the day he was ready to step aside and let Tsuna take the reins while he returns to his beloved Varia because, apparently, Xanxus was not meant for paperwork. Somehow, an unholy alliance was formed between Decimo and Neo Primo. Reborn often wondered who's corrupting who in that friendship. "I'd support him but, then again, I don't want another ice bullet aimed at me."</p><p>"Chaos Shot: Ice," the hitman corrected, amused by how the younger Sky twitched at that. "I honestly don't know what Kyoya will do. He likes running the Foundation and they're already allied with Vongola in a vague manner, but I don't think he'd take up CEDEF. Even Lal was seriously pissed to have to step in as acting head for a few hours."</p><p>"CEDEF is meant for a Cloud. It's gonna be hard to find one," the long-haired swordsman reminded. "Especially one like your little feral trash. Kid's got style and fangs, I'll give him that. He's definitely Quality."</p><p>"He's also not yours and never will be," Reborn felt the need to remind, because these are things that need to be nipped in the bud. Better he tell them than Kyoya lose his composure and <em>show</em> them. He's a lot more sociable as of late and tolerates more people before he declares it 'crowding' but that does <em>not</em> mean he's ready to be all friendly or overly accommodating for others. Also, the Varia are all very loud by nature, even louder than the Arcobaleno. Kyoya can tolerate the Arcobaleno's antics because they're family and he grew up with their chaos. The Varia would all promptly be introduced with the full might of the Cloud Bracelet within the first hour, tops.</p><p>"So, what will you do now?" Squalo asked after a moment of silence, looking between the two Arcobaleno. "I mean, you have the whole Trinisette thing collected and, what, sealed away somewhere? That's been your goal, right? So what's next for the strongest seven in the world?"</p><p>"Going back to Namimori," Viper and Reborn said together with an exhausted sigh. "And extended family vacation. Soaking in each others' Flames for a few months and then business back to usual, only we can finally literally do whatever the fuck we want," the Esper finished through Reborn made some fake protests about the soaking in Flames thing, just to be contrary when he no longer minded his own Flames, let alone allowing his Guardians to enjoy them. From time to time. Reborn was still a Sun first and foremost, but he no longer hated his Sky, either, and that had that orange little fire in his soul finally content.</p><p>"You should expect visits from Lal. I think she wants to shape up Basil into his true potential as a Rain or something," Reborn warned. "Might train your incompetent CEDEF agents from time to time. Wish you the best of luck if her ever loyal puppy of a husband comes with her. Those two are legendary nightmares of COMSUBIN."</p><p>"We never did get to have a gun duel, fedora trash," Xanxus commented with a smirk, hand already inching towards said weapons at his sides, but before Reborn could take up the challenge, Leon was plucking off of his hat before it was pushed down over his eyes by bold hands.</p><p>"No destroying Italy, Reborn," admonished Fon and the hitman really couldn't do anything to stop the fond, amused and indulgent smile from spreading over his lips as he pushed the hat back up. Viper made a disgusted sound and vanished with Mist Flames, knowing from experience that the Sun and Storm were about to get all mushy.</p><p>"I think we need to check on Levi's progress and make sure he hasn't lost the ancient scumbag, boss," he overheard Squalo tell a pouting Xanxus as the Rain dragged away the Wrath Sky, leaving Reborn and his husband alone. He grabbed Fon's billowing sleeves and tugged him into his lap with no resistance on the slightly shorter man's end. Fon had grown into a beautiful man, handsome features and his wonderful body enough to make just about anyone drool after him but he was <em>all Reborn's</em>. Even after all these years, the Japanese man could make him both hot and bothered and so incredibly mushy and emotional just from seeing the first person he'd ever told almost all of his secrets to.</p><p>"Ready to go home, <em>mia Tempesta</em>?" He asked, welcoming the peck on the lips his beloved offered before he greeted Lichi on Fon's shoulder with a scratch on the white and red monkey's head.</p><p>Fon smiled, beautiful and serene and so <em>loving</em> that Reborn's breath was knocked right out of his chest. "I am, <em>finally</em>, Renato." He shivered at the sound of his true name, spoken again after so long. Fon only ever used it for special occasions, had whispered it into his ear every time he clung to him in throes of passion, every time they accomplished something great, that allowed them to be one step closer to freedom, every time they celebrated their anniversary ... Fon, his beloved Storm, his husband, the only man in the world to know his true name ...</p><p>Their journey had been a long one, far, <em>far</em> too long. All of the Arcobaleno had made sacrifices so they'd make it to this moment of freedom. Not <em>yet</em>, but as soon as they return to Namimori, they would be as free as the Skylarks that had protected the town, always. As soon as Bermuda confirms that all of the Mare Rings are secured in their containers, as soon as Talbot confirms the system was working, as soon as Kawahira confirms that the balance is as perfect as it can ever be.</p><p>Skull was right, two years ago. They hadn't changed their destiny, even if they had changed their fate. They are the Arcobaleno, the strongest seven in the world, chosen to protect the Trinisette. And once the system is secure, they would have fulfilled their destiny. They had ended the cycle Kawahira had started in a desperate attempt to keep the world stable, prosperous and safe. No more lives will be given to the Pacifiers. The Vindice had their revenge, so to speak. They control the Trinisette now. Kawahira had his peace. He can finally let go, once he's ready, join his friends and family in whatever awaited beyond death. Aria and her newborn daughter, Yuni, have nothing to fear, no Pacifier will demand their sacrifice. Tsuna can remake Vongola so it no longer depends only on blood but also competency. Xanxus and both of their Guardians and friends and allies will help with that.</p><p>Kyoya can do what he wants, go where he wants, live how he pleases. Dino can continue watching over his family, one day maybe get an heir, adopted or through a surrogate mother or, if it ever hits Verde's fancy to dabble in it, Verde can help him without involving any third party. Mukuro and Chrome and their little ragtag group can live in peace, help Tsuna if they wish to stop experimentation on children, on <em>people</em>.</p><p>The Arcobaleno can finally live as they wish, loyal to each other, taking orders from no one, coming and going as they please.</p><p>And Reborn? Well, he can go back to being the world's greatest hitman without a worry in the world, because nothing besides the Pacifiers can endanger his Guardians.</p><p>Finally, after <em>eighteen years</em>, they were safe. After centuries, Vongola was free of the oppressiveness of traditions installed by Secondo and his successors, slowly returning to Primo's reign under the Neo Primo, Tsuna. After <em>millennia</em>, possibly, Kawahira can <em>live</em> instead of just survive to see the Pacifiers passed on.</p><p>Sometimes, at night as he held Fon close and could feel his Guardians and his son just down the halls and streets of the big Hibari Compound, he had wondered if things would have been different, had he not been a Sky, had they all never met before they received that summons and had all foolishly answered it, had he not been so <em>desperate</em> to get Fon back that he'd been willing to make alliances and deals. He loved Dame-Dino and Dame-Tsuna like he loved Kyoya, though he guessed they could never quite compare as Kyoya was not <em>like</em> his son but <em>was</em> his son. He liked Tsuna's little friends and Guardians and he liked the friends Kyoya had made, liked Romario and Shamal and Kusakabe. He liked Nana a lot more now that she wasn't an airhead anymore because of her Flames being sealed. He often wondered if he'd be a completely different person if he didn't share these bonds with his Elements.</p><p>He didn't like that answer, the person he could imagine. He loved life as it was now, his bonds with his Guardians still vibrating with victory as the reality that their search was finally over, that their mission was done.</p><p>Renato Sinclair-Hibari, <em>Reborn</em>, the world's greatest hitman and strongest Sun, the most powerful Arcobaleno, the only secondary Sky in known existence, sighed through his nose as he hugged his little tempest close and just let it all sink in.</p><p>Today, they relax and celebrate and party.</p><p>For tomorrow, their lives begin anew.</p><p>
  <strong>LA FINE</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Every ending is a new beginning and all of their stories have only just begun.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>